Les dresseurs de demain
by Khalid257
Summary: Edgar Newman est un adolescent de 15 ans qui participe au programme scolaire annuel des voyages itinérants. Durant 3 mois il va parcourir Hoenn sous la tutelle d'un professeur et avec un(e) camarade de classe. Ce voyage mettra à rude épreuve ses aptitudes de dresseur, le placera dans des situations inédites et lui fera découvrir des choses qu'on n'apprend jamais dans les écoles.
1. Le jour J

01 - Le jour J

Dans sa chambre, l'adolescent se préparait avec ferveur pour ce jour qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.  
Il enfila une veste en cuir marron, sa préférée, ainsi que des espadrilles confortables. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires - peu nombreuses - puis le referma et le porta à son dos. L'adolescent dévala les escaliers et arriva au rez-de-chaussée où sa famille l'attendait pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Bon ben je dois y aller ! déclara-t-il.  
\- Sois sérieux dans tes cours mais n'oublie pas de t'amuser de temps en temps, ok ? dit son père.  
\- Ouais, ouais ! Je l'aurai ce diplôme !  
\- Fais très attention à toi, mon chéri ! signifia sa mère.  
\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si on allait faire du parachutisme !  
\- La maison va retrouver un semblant de calme… marmonna sa sœur.  
\- Tu dis ça mais je sais que je vais te manquer !

Après moult étreintes et bises, le jeune homme quitta la maison où il n'allait pas revenir avant trois mois. Dehors, il faisait un temps idéal, avec un ciel modérément nuageux et une température agréable accompagnée d'une brise printanière rafraichissante. C'était un beau lundi du mois d'avril.

En ce jour allaient débuter ce qu'on appelait communément les « voyages itinérants ». C'était un programme éducatif de formation de dresseurs qui se déroulait une fois par an, en dehors des établissements scolaires. Plusieurs groupes étaient désignés pour voyager à travers la région. Chaque groupe se composait d'un professeur et de deux élèves sous sa tutelle. Ce voyage visait à mettre en pratique les acquis théoriques des étudiants, à les consolider et aussi combler leurs lacunes pour qu'ils obtiennent leurs diplômes en dressage.

Edgar Newman était de ceux qui étaient motivés et impatients d'entamer ce parcours. Pour d'autres, l'idée de quitter sa famille pour trois mois était angoissante mais pour lui c'était un défi, une occasion de briser la routine et de voir du pays.

Edgar arpenta les avenues et rues de Mérouville durant quinze minutes au bout desquelles il arriva à l'entrée de l'académie locale. En avançant Edgar aperçut Jawad et Guillaume, deux amis à lui qui discutaient en attendant que la cloche sonne.

\- Salut les gars ! dit-il en arrivant, tout sourire.  
\- Salut Edgar ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- Yo, dit Jawad. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
\- Et comment, c'est le grand jour ! Et vous, pas trop stressés ?  
\- Moi pas…  
\- Moi si ! répondit Guillaume. Ce voyage va être très fatigant et on ne peut même pas savoir avec qui on sera !

Guillaume Garamonde était un blondinet au visage affable parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Il était habillé d'un large pull jaune avec une chemise gris clair en dessous, ainsi que d'un pantalon marron et une paire de baskets. Guillaume était le garçon foufou et maladroit de la bande.

\- Relax Guillaume, contesta Jawad. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver au pire ? Il n'y aura pas mort d'homme. Moi j'espère qu'on aura des profs compétents...

Jawad Narshe avait un teint bronzé et de courts cheveux noirs. Il portait un pull ouvert bleu foncé avec un t-shirt blanc en dessous et une paire de jeans. En classe, Jawad correspondait parfaitement au profil de l'élève sérieux et respectable.

\- Moi j'espère surtout qu'on ne sera pas avec quelqu'un de trop chiant ! ajouta Edgar. Genre Louise l'élitiste…  
\- Si ça se trouve, deux d'entre nous vont se retrouver ensemble… dit Guillaume.  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible mais n'y compte pas trop sinon tu seras déçu ! rétorqua Jawad.

En entendant la cloche sonner, Edgar et ses amis se rendirent à leur salle de classe. Certains élèves étaient rassemblés en bandes et discutaient ardemment, d'autres attendaient calmement. Il y avait également un surveillant qui regardait les adolescents d'un œil désintéressé.

\- Ça serait cool d'arriver jusqu'à Nénucrique, dit Jawad. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas.  
\- Moi, dit Guillaume, tant qu'on ne s'aventure pas dans le désert, le reste me convient… et toi Edgar, y a-t-il un endroit spécial que tu aimerais visiter ?  
\- Pas spécialement. Ce que j'aimerais bien par contre c'est capturer de nouveaux Pokémon ! Du genre Airmure, Absol, ou encore Scarhino ! Je profiterai aussi de ce voyage pour essayer de trouver un Croc Rasoir.  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… marmonna Jawad.  
\- Ah ! s'écria un élève. Ils sont là, ils sont là !

Le directeur de l'établissement arriva, accompagné par trois enseignants - deux hommes et une femme. Le surveillant se leva et serra la main au directeur. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas assis à leurs places les rejoignirent, après quoi tous se levèrent un moment en guise de salutation puis se rassirent. Néanmoins, des chuchotements persistèrent.

\- Du calme, les enfants ! somma le surveillant.

Constatant l'inefficacité de ses paroles, il mit un terme au brouhaha ambiant en tapant sur la table à maintes reprises. Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur avec un sourire forcé.

\- Excusez-les, l'engouement et l'impatience les rend très agités.  
\- Je vois ça.

Le directeur était un gros bonhomme visiblement proche de la retraite.

\- Bien, dit-il. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui débutent les voyages itinérants de cette année ! Chacun des enseignants présents ici va désigner deux d'entre vous. Au cours de ce trimestre, chaque binôme parcourra la région avec son professeur itinérant et suivra sa formation en vue des éventuels examens. C'est une étape décisive de votre parcours scolaire alors tâchez de faire de votre mieux ! Bon, sans plus tarder, voici Mademoiselle Valérie Bowman, professeur d'Apprentissage Technique !

Une grande femme s'avança. Silhouette athlétique, cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et tenue de jogging verte. A travers des lunettes Ray-Ban marron, ses yeux lurent deux noms sur une feuille qu'elle tenait.

\- J'appelle Jawad Narshe et Guillaume Garamonde, annonça-t-elle en balayant la classe du regard.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent des regards étonnés suivis de sourires satisfaits. Edgar les observa en souriant alors qu'ils rejoignaient ensemble leur professeur. « Ils ont de la chance, c'est peu fréquent de se retrouver avec un pote. En plus cette prof a l'air spéciale, elle n'a pas enlevé ses lunettes de soleil ! Et le directeur tolère ça… »

\- Maintenant, au tour de Robert Fleuret, professeur d'Elevage !

Un binoclard, maigrichon enfoncé dans un costard beige, s'avança en souriant.

\- Bonjour. J'appelle Noémie Curtis !

Une belle blonde quitta sa place. Ses pas rapides et son sourire indiquaient son enthousiasme.

\- Et son camarade sera Andy Belmont !

Un grand garçon au regard perçant voire intimidant se leva. A en juger par son expression faciale, il ne semblait guère enchanté du groupe dans lequel il venait de se retrouver. Edgar le connaissait bien qu'il ne le côtoyait presque jamais : c'était un élève à la fois brillant et turbulent, un cas rare. Andy marcha d'un pas lent, comme à contrecœur, vers sa camarade et son professeur. Le directeur présenta le dernier enseignant.

\- Pour finir, Monsieur Owen Dubois, professeur de Combat Direct !

C'était un homme au physique de mastodonte, habillé d'un trench-coat noir avec une chemise rouge foncé en dessous.

\- J'appelle Edgar Newman.

Enfin, c'était son tour ! Edgar se leva brusquement sous le coup de la surprise et se dirigea vers son professeur tandis que ce dernier l'examinait de ses yeux perçants.  
« Allez, dépêche-toi de dire qui est mon camarade ! »

\- Avec… Nadine Ludvina.

La première impression d'Edgar fut de se dire « Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire… ».  
Nadine était une fille discrète qui s'asseyait toujours aux derniers rangs. Edgar observa la brune dont tout l'être criait malaise et embarras. Elle marcha à petits pas, nerveusement, la tête baissée, et rejoignit son groupe. Ses habits étaient affreusement banaux au goût d'Edgar : pull en laine gris et jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.  
Une fois dans le couloir, le professeur sortit de son sac une casquette gavroche noire traversée en son milieu par une épaisse bande marron et la mit sur sa tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux élèves.

\- Allez les mômes, c'est parti.

Edgar et Nadine suivirent Dubois à travers les couloirs de l'académie.

\- Je reviens toute de suite avec d'autres professeurs, dit le directeur au surveillant.

~~~

A travers la route 116 s'étendait un joli champ coupé en deux par un sentier destiné aux voyageurs.  
Dubois était à quelques pas devant ses élèves qui marchaient côte à côte. Edgar était fasciné par le paysage alors que Nadine paraissait quasiment indifférente.

\- C'est si beau ici ! s'exclama le brun. C'est juste à côté de chez nous et on n'y prête pas attention !  
\- Oui… acquiesça doucement sa camarade.  
\- Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé à l'école, toi et moi.  
\- C'est vrai…  
\- J'espère qu'on fera une bonne équipe !  
\- Euh, oui, moi aussi…  
\- Tu trouves pas que le prof ressemble au champion Norman mais en plus baraqué ? Ou alors à un détective, avec cet accoutrement ?

Nadine adressa à Edgar un regard confus. Le brun se ravisa.

\- Ok, c'était nul, oublie… « Cette fille est encore plus coincée que je l'imaginais… mais bon, c'est pas très grave, au moins elle ne va pas m'embêter… »

A un moment Dubois s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers les deux adolescents et leur demanda de s'installer sur l'herbe. L'enseignant aux allures de colosse s'accapara un petit rocher et s'assit dignement dessus. En réalité il en cherchait un depuis tout à l'heure.

\- On fait un pique-nique ?

Le professeur de Combat Direct lança un regard interloqué à Edgar, ne sachant si c'était sincèrement demandé ou juste une blague.

\- Je plaisantais ! précisa Edgar, un peu gêné.  
\- Ok… bien, on va faire de plus amples présentations. Je connais déjà vos noms, maintenant je veux en savoir plus sur vous. On commence par toi, Edgar Newman. Je veux connaître ton âge, tes passions, ton but dans la vie et tes Pokémon. Je t'écoute.  
\- J'ai 15 ans. J'aime beaucoup les jeux vidéo et la natation ! Mon but dans la vie, eh bien… honnêtement j'en ai pas encore un, je n'ai aucune vocation particulière… avoua-t-il avec embarras.  
\- Comme les deux tiers des adolescents de ton âge, pas de carrière en vue, où va la jeunesse…

Edgar prit un air plutôt sérieux que Dubois ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Mais un jour, je veux faire quelque chose de spécial. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je veux laisser ma trace dans ce monde. Je crois que ce voyage itinérant sera une bonne expérience pour moi, peut-être que j'y trouverai ma voie.

Dubois haussa un sourcil, intrigué par le petit discours de son nouveau disciple. Edgar retrouva sa mine souriante.

\- Par ailleurs, durant ces trois mois, je compte capturer de nouveaux Pokémon, former une équipe qui en jette et aussi trouver un Croc Rasoir !  
\- Croc Rasoir... tu as donc un Scorplane.  
\- C'est exact. Je veux le faire évoluer ! J'ai hâte d'avoir un grand Scorvol bien badass ! En attendant, voilà mon équipe !

Edgar s'empara de deux sphères bicolores et libéra leur contenu. Un Akwakwak et un Scorplane furent surpris de se retrouver en pleine nature et observèrent les alentours. Owen avait sorti un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo, et avait commencé à écrire. Edgar passa un bras autour du cou de son Akwakwak.

\- Il s'appelle Frank, c'est mon pote, il est très fort et aussi populaire dans ma classe !  
\- Hm… c'est un Pokémon comme un autre, marmonna simplement Dubois.

Edgar fut déçu de cette réaction froide.

\- D'accord, on passe à Nadine.  
\- Euh… je m'appelle Nadine Ludvina, je…  
\- Oui ça je le sais déjà…  
\- Pardon ! J'ai 15 ans. Euh… ce que j'aime faire… j'aime bien lire. Mon but dans la vie…  
\- Attends, je vais deviner : toi aussi tu en cherches encore un.  
\- ... C'est ça…

Edgar se retenait de rire. Dubois, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé et continuait à écrire sur son bloc-notes. Quant à Nadine, elle était sérieusement gênée à en juger par son regard évasif et sa tête baissée. L'adolescente reprit la parole avec sa voix craintive au débit bas.

\- J'ai trois Pokémon : Wattouat, Feuforêve et Delcatty.  
\- Pas mal du côté diversité… Wattouat est le Pokémon académique, n'est-ce pas ?

Nadine acquiesça d'un air surpris.

\- Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Une enquête a révélé que la plupart des gens ont tendance à énumérer leurs Pokémon par ordre de capture.  
\- Vous avez l'air balèze comme prof, vous savez trop de trucs !  
\- Ouais, ce qui nous amène à moi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore bien retenu, mon nom est Owen Dubois. J'ai 28 ans et comme l'a dit le directeur, je suis professeur de Combat Direct. Attendez-vous à une formation stricte mais efficace, avec moi vous êtes en bonnes mains mais si vous voulez avoir vos diplômes il va falloir fournir beaucoup d'efforts. C'est compris ?  
\- Yep ! acquiesça Edgar.

Nadine se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ce voyage va être l'occasion pour vous de sortir de la routine et surtout d'apprendre des leçons qui ne sont pas dispensées dans les écoles. Des questions ?  
\- On peut voir vos Pokémon ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
\- Je parie que vous avez des spécimens de ouf !  
\- J'ai oublié de préciser une chose : je n'aime pas qu'on me parle avec trop de légèreté.  
\- … Je note…

Dubois fouilla dans une poche à l'intérieur de son manteau et en tira une Pokéball.  
« Cool, c'est plus original que de les attacher à la ceinture, c'est comme s'il dégainait un revolver ! » pensa Edgar.  
De la première Pokéball de Dubois émergea un imposant Tortank.

\- Trop COOL ! s'extasia Edgar. Euh, j'veux dire… impressionnant ! Typique le genre de Pokémon peu trouvable à Hoenn.

Le second Pokémon de Dubois se révéla être un Bouldeneu. Edgar s'approcha de la créature haute de pas moins de deux mètres. La boule géante de lianes fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux globuleux et inspecta son corps du bout des doigts.

\- Enorme… on voit bien les Pokémon d'un prof de Combat Direct !

Edgar remarqua alors que son professeur n'avait pas sorti d'autre Pokémon.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? s'étonna l'adolescent.  
\- Ouais, c'est tout, un problème ?  
\- N, non, non… « A son âge il devrait avoir une équipe complète, non ? »  
\- Bien. Maintenant, vous allez faire un petit combat entre vous, un contre un.  
\- C'est noté ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Pourquoi les étudiants accordent autant d'importance aux notes et les redoutent comme la peste ?

Edgar voulut rétorquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas noté, je veux juste me faire une idée de vos niveaux respectifs.  
\- Ok…

Les deux adolescents se levèrent, laissèrent une bonne distance entre eux et choisirent chacun une de leurs sphères rouges et blanches. Edgar envoya son Scorplane tandis que Nadine opta pour son Delcatty.

\- Tu la ménages, tu viens de choisir ton Pokémon le plus faible.

Edgar s'étonna de la perspicacité du professeur.

\- … Je change de Pokémon ? Vous voulez voir Akwakwak ?  
\- Non ça ira, assume ton choix jusqu'au bout. Commencez.

Dubois se tint prêt à coucher ses observations sur le papier. Voyant que son adversaire n'avait guère pris l'initiative, Edgar donna un ordre en premier.

\- Steve, utilise Aiguisage !

Scorplane frotta ses pinces entre elles dans un net cliquetis. Nadine se contenta d'observer et ne donna pas de directive à son Pokémon. Dubois comprit qu'elle hésitait sur quelle attaque choisir.

\- Et maintenant, Tranche ! enchaîna Edgar.

Steve le Scorplane prit de l'élan en effectuant quelques pas rapides puis entama un vol plané peu élevé du sol. Il se prépara à frapper avec sa pince droite, seulement Nadine décida - enfin - de réagir.

\- Rugissement !

Delcatty se dressa sur les pointes de ses pattes, courba son dos, hérissa ses poils puis poussa un miaulement vrombissant et intimidant, le tout en un moment. Scorplane se laissa impressionner et ralentit dans sa course.

\- Allez Steve, n'aie pas peur de ce matou snob et bute-le !

Le Pokémon d'Edgar acquiesça d'un cri. Dubois porta un regard intrigué à Nadine qui semblait encore hésiter sur comment riposter. Scorplane acheva sa course vers Delcatty et s'apprêta à porter son coup mais Nadine ordonna Queue de Fer. La pince du scorpion partit mais rata sa cible, cette dernière ayant effectué un bond en haut. Le félin tourna sur lui-même et retomba avec sa queue droite comme un i et teintée d'une lueur métallique. Steve reçut la frappe en plein crâne ; il recula en arrière. Nadine continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et Assistance !

Le corps de Delcatty se chargea d'électricité puis fusa en rayon vers Scorplane. Ce dernier reçut volontiers la décharge en ricanant. Dubois continuait à observer sans commenter.

\- Ah zut… grommela Nadine.  
\- Pfff, aussi utile que Trempette ! Queue Poison, Steve !

Scorplane imita le mouvement précédemment employé par Delcatty : il bondit, effectua un salto puis fondit sur son adversaire la queue la première. Delcatty reçut le coup en plein dos ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Une tâche mauve apparut sur son dos et des bulles mauves commencèrent à s'en échapper.

\- Yes ! jubila Edgar, serrant un poing vengeur.  
\- Léon, non ! cria soudainement Nadine.

Dubois s'étonna. Nadine parut désemparée pendant un moment mais les yeux vifs du professeur décelèrent une révélation dans ceux soudain écarquillés de l'adolescente.

\- Utilise Façade !

Le corps de Delcatty s'illumina d'une lueur légèrement dorée puis fonça avec bravoure vers son opposant et le percuta d'un rude coup de boule. Scorplane vola en arrière puis s'écrasa lamentablement sur l'herbe devant un Edgar éberlué. Le Pokémon Sol et Vol se releva avec grande peine.  
D'autres bulles émanèrent du corps de Delcatty qui recula vers sa dresseuse en gémissant. Dubois notait ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

\- Purée, comment ça se fait que cette attaque soit aussi puissante ? s'étonna Edgar qui ignorait la particularité de Façade. Je dois en finir maintenant. Courage, Steve ! Attaque Guillotine !

Le scorpion ailé prit de l'altitude puis retomba vers son opposant à toute vitesse, sa pince droite en avant. Toutefois Delcatty parvint à échapper à ce coup fatal sans grande difficulté.

\- Façade, encore !

Léon le Delcatty emporta Steve le Scorplane dans une charge des plus rudes. Le Pokémon d'Edgar ne s'en releva pas.

\- Purééééééée… geignit le brun.

Nadine souffla de soulagement et se baissa pour caresser son Pokémon qui était revenu à elle en souriant. Dubois s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un Antidote ; elle le remercia et l'utilisa sur son Pokémon puis le rappela dans sa Pokéball.

\- T'as de la chance que j'ai pas sorti Akwakwak ! Il aurait éclaté ton matou sans problème !

Nadine ne donna aucune réponse et se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Dubois s'approcha de ses élèves.

\- Bon, bon… je vais vous donner mon appréciation. On commence par toi, Edgar.

Le brun hocha la tête, redoutant un commentaire salé en raison de sa défaite.

\- Les points positifs d'abord : tu es audacieux et tu aimes imposer ton rythme. Je sens une bonne cohésion entre toi et ton Pokémon, tu sais le motiver, le stimuler émotionnellement pour tirer profit de ses capacités.

Dubois parlait en consultant ses notes. Edgar arbora un sourire empli de fierté.

\- Par contre il t'arrive de prendre trop de risques et de faire des choix douteux. Tu manques de méthodologie dans ta façon de combattre, tu fonces dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir. De plus ton moveset est plutôt limité alors que Scorplane dispose d'un movepool très large.

Edgar avait perdu son sourire décidément bien éphémère.

\- C'était contre son Pokémon le plus fort, si j'avis utilisé Frank…  
\- Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Oh, et pour ton information l'attaque Façade double de puissance quand le Pokémon qui l'utilise est empoisonné, paralysé ou brûlé. Sa puissance de base est de 70, elle passe donc à 140. Ajoutons à cela l'effet STAB et on se retrouve avec une force de frappe tout à fait respectable. D'ailleurs c'est presque étonnant que ton Scorplane ait survécu au premier coup.  
\- Baaah je suppose qu'avec vous je vais beaucoup m'améliorer !  
\- Je ferai mon possible mais le changement dépend surtout de toi.  
\- Ouais, ouais.  
\- Maintenant au tour de Nadine.

La brune à lunettes acquiesça de la tête.

\- Ma grande, je sens un certain potentiel en toi mais pour l'exploiter il faudra revoir sérieusement ton attitude au combat. Tu es passive, dissipée et hésitante. Tu poses un handicap à ton Pokémon qui, contraint d'attendre et suivre tes directives, ne fait pas preuve de tout ce dont il est capable.

Nadine avait la tête baissée et se mordillait les lèvres. « Au moins elle ne pleure pas, du moins pas encore… » pensa Edgar. Dubois remarqua que son jugement était sec et décida donc de passer aux remarques positives.

\- Néanmoins il t'arrive d'avoir des sursauts de pertinence et ça paie. Ton Pokémon semble bien dressé, tout à l'heure il a exécuté Rugissement avec une maîtrise rare et qui redonne de l'intérêt à cette capacité souvent oubliée. Par contre je ne te félicite pas pour la fin du combat, tu as opté pour la solution de facilité. Comme un gosse qui abat un Pikachu avec un Rhinastoc et qui croit être bon dresseur, il n'y a que peu de mérite à ce genre de victoire. Ceci dit et comme je l'ai dit tu peux nettement t'améliorer si tu mets plus de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Edgar était abasourdi par la tirade du professeur. Ce monsieur avait décelé tant de choses dans un simple petit combat 1 contre 1.

\- M'sieur, vous faites comment pour donner une critique aussi… développée ?!  
\- Ca vient avec le temps, à force d'assister à toutes sortes de combats. Je m'adonne régulièrement à l'analyse rétrospective des combats, ça intéresse les revues stratégiques qui me demandent de temps à autre d'écrire des articles couvrant des matchs importants.

Dites par quelqu'un d'autre, ces paroles auraient révélé une attitude prétentieuse mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Dubois. Il avait dit cela rapidement, sans sourire vaniteux ni ton important, comme s'il ne faisait que rappeler une banalité.

\- Attendez, vous avez écrit tout ce que vous venez de nous dire ?

Le professeur de combat direct tendit son bloc-notes et Edgar put voir une série de groupes nominaux. Nadine jeta également un coup d'œil.

\- Ouah vous écrivez super vite ET super bien ! s'étonna Edgar. La claaaasse…

Dubois esquissa un léger sourire qu'il perdit peu après tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier ! fit l'homme à la casquette gavroche. Nadine, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Delcatty par son surnom ? Tu as lâché « Léon » sans faire attention, juste une fois. Tu as une explication ?  
\- Euh… c'est rien, juste que j'oublie souvent.

Dubois pensa un moment à la forcer à cracher le morceau mais il se rendit compte que la petite avait déjà bien dégusté avec une évaluation peu ragoûtante, alors il laissa couler.

\- Ok, on verra ça plus tard… c'est pourtant connu qu'appeler un Pokémon par son surnom booste sa détermination. Edgar a compris ça.  
\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, il se bat pour moi quoi…  
\- Certes… donc, grosso modo, vous avez du potentiel à développer mais également pas mal de lacunes à combler. Je vous préviens tout de suite : ma formation sera sévère mais elle paiera.  
\- Reçu chef ! s'enjoua Edgar.  
\- Bien, marmonna Nadine.  
\- Bon levez-vous, on continue.

Les trois reprirent leur chemin à travers la nature Hoennoise, chacun ayant une pensée particulière.

« Pour le moment ça va, on ne m'a pas refilé des cancres… j'espère que ce voyage se déroulera sans problèmes »  
« Je suis avec un prof compétent mais strict et une fille pas chiante mais coincée… c'est pas top mais pas désastreux non plus, j'imagine que c'est pire pour d'autres. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Guillaume et Jawad… »  
« J'ai déjà hâte de rentrer chez moi ! Ces trois mois vont être affreusement longs… et le prof ne se gêne pas pour nous fustiger. Mon Dieu… »


	2. Rencontre avec le crève-tympans

02 - Rencontre avec le crève-tympans

\- On va faire un exercice. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les relations entre les dix-huit types existants ont une importance vitale dans les combats, et qu'en plus de connaître par cœur sa table des types il convient également d'être capable de déterminer le type de tout Pokémon qui vous fait face. Jusque là je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Edgar et Nadine acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le groupe venait de prendre sa ration du jour, à savoir de simples sandwiches.

\- Notre exercice porte sur ça, dit Dubois. Je vous dis le nom d'un Pokémon et vous me donnez son ou ses types. Cinq questions pour chacun d'entre vous, compris ?  
\- Ça marche ! acquiesça Edgar.  
\- D'accord, fit Nadine.

L'enseignant leur demanda également de noter les réponses justes sur leurs calepins respectifs.

\- Commençons par toi, Nadine. Florizarre ?  
\- Il est de type Plante.  
\- Faux.  
\- Ah ? fit l'élève.

Edgar aussi s'étonna et s'apprêta à noter ce qu'allait dire son professeur.

\- Florizarre est de type Plante et Poison. Un second type bien discret je vous l'accorde… bon on continue. Edgar, pour Mysdibule ?  
\- Euh… Acier et Ténèbres.  
\- Non, Acier et Fée.  
\- Ah ouais ?!  
\- Ouais. C'est parmi les Pokémon aux types les moins apparents. On revient à toi, Nadine. Corayon ?  
\- Eh bien… Eau et… Roche ?  
\- Oui c'est bien ça. Edgar, Colhomard ?  
\- Eau et Ténèbres ! Un autre deuxième type bien caché !  
\- Exactement. Nadine, Ténéfix ?  
\- Euh…

Elle hésitait entre Spectre et Ténèbres, ne sachant pas qu'en réalité c'était la combinaison des deux.

\- J'peux répondre à sa place ? proposa Edgar.  
\- Non, rétorqua Dubois. Alors Nadine, j'attends.

L'adolescente aux courts cheveux bruns fit un choix au pif.

\- Ténèbres !  
\- Tu n'y es pas. La bonne réponse c'est Ténèbres et Spectre.  
\- Je croyais que c'était juste Spectre, moi ! s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Il s'avère que non. Ténéfix partage avec Spiritomb cette combinaison unique. Continuons, à toi Edgar. Quels sont les deux types de Gringolem ?  
\- Attendez, je ne me souviens pas trop de celui-là… c'est un des Pokémon d'Unys, hein ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Ca serait pas le machin bleu qui ressemble un peu à un robot et qui émet des sons bizarres ?  
\- C'est bien ça. Alors ?  
\- J'sais pas trop… je dirais… Roche et Psy ?  
\- C'est faux, mais je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à opter pour ces types-là. En réalité Gringolem est de type Sol et Spectre.  
\- Ah bon… m'sieur, sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais connaître les types des Pokémon d'Unys ! Ils sont vachement nombreux et je risque pas d'en croiser ici à Hoenn !  
\- Comment tu peux en attester ? Quand bien même ce serait vrai, ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas s'intéresser aux Pokémon des autres régions. Ecoute…

Owen souffla. Ses élèves écoutaient attentivement.

\- Tout est possible. Absolument. Quand un dresseur prend une Pokéball dans sa main, à cet instant-là les possibilités deviennent infinies. Il peut sortir un Tournegrin comme il peut lâcher un Drattak. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Louis-Ferdinand Drac, l'homme qui, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, se présenta à la ligue de Kanto avec un Artikodin. Son premier adversaire aux éliminatoires ne pouvait décemment pas prévoir un cas pareil.

Edgar était fasciné par le discours de Dubois, et essayait de le reproduire sur papier mais c'était une tâche ardue. Résultat, son écriture déraillait et il se contentait de mots-clés. Nadine, elle, n'avait rien écrit.

\- Et comme je l'ai dit, connaître le type du Pokémon adverse est crucial dans un combat. On revient à toi, Nadine. Soporifik ?  
\- Type Psy.  
\- C'est juste. Selon un sondage, beaucoup croient que c'est un Pokémon Poison. Edgar, pour Cerfrousse ?  
\- Type Normal tout court !  
\- C'est bon. Dernière question pour toi Nadine : Altaria ?  
\- Dragon et Vol.  
\- Bien, bien. A toi Edgar, Porygon2 ?  
\- Euh… Psy !  
\- Raté, bonhomme. Comme avec Gringolem, tu vois un Pokémon bizarre et tu te dis qu'il est de type Psy. La réponse c'est le type Normal.  
\- La vache…  
\- Nadine a eu trois réponses justes sur cinq, tandis que toi tu en as à peine deux sur cinq… mais en même temps je dois avouer que les Pokémon cités sont parmi ceux aux types les moins évidents à reconnaître.  
\- Dites, monsieur, pourquoi Akwakwak n'est pas de type Eau/Psy ?

Dubois s'étonna quelque peu de cette question pour le moins inattendue.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut apprendre des attaques Psy qu'il doit être de ce type…  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais avec le joyau sur son front il a dans certains cas des pouvoirs qui dépassent le cercle des attaques, genre la télékinésie et la télépathie !  
\- Certes, mais tous les chercheurs s'accordent pour dire que ce n'est pas assez pour l'ajouter à la liste des Pokémon Psy, puisqu'il ne répond pas aux faiblesses et résistances de ce type. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Akwakwak est très bien en monotype. Si c'était un Eau/Psy, il serait vulnérable face aux Types Spectre, Ténèbres et Insecte. Ca le rendait bien plus facile à contrer, plus dur à utiliser et globalement moins intéressant sur le plan stratégique.  
\- Ouais mais… c'est quand même dommage je trouve. Eau tout court c'est tellement banal…  
\- Franchement quelle importance ?

Edgar leva les mains, abandonnant le débat.

\- Ok, ok… et sinon, est-ce que vous pouvez apprendre à Frank des attaques comme Psyko ou Blizzard ? Ou alors Ultra Laser, ouais ça serait cool, Ultra Laser ! Hein ?

Dubois se passa une main sur son visage, sentant que ces trois mois allaient être éprouvants. Ce geste vexa Edgar.

\- Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre d'attaques, ton Akwakwak est encore jeune et inexpérimenté.  
\- Ok, d'accord, oubliez ce que j'ai dit…  
\- Rappelez-vous bien une chose. Normalement à votre âge vous êtes bien sensés connaître les types d'au moins 500 Pokémon. A vingt ans vous devez tous les connaître.  
\- Dur… geignit l'adolescent.

~~~

 _Edgar avait reçu son tout premier Pokémon quand il avait dix ans, au début de la seconde année du cursus académique. On avait rassemblé toute la promotion dans une large salle pour donner à chaque enfant son premier compagnon Pokémon. Les élèves étaient très agités et bavards mais les responsables de la remise toléraient volontiers le vacarme généré ; il était difficile pour les gamins de se contenir durant ce jour unique.  
On passait à travers les rangs et on posait devant chaque enfant une Pokéball ; toutefois l'ouvrir était strictement interdit avant que tout le monde n'ait reçu la sienne. Edgar résistait difficilement à la tentation d'appuyer sur le bouton au centre de la sphère et l'attente lui paraissait atroce. Une fois la distribution terminée, l'autorisation fut donnée et tous firent la découverte de leurs Pokémon académiques._

 _La Pokéball s'ouvrit enfin et révéla son contenu : ce fut un Psykokwak qui apparut devant Edgar. Ce dernier accueillit avec un haussement de sourcils ce Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La petite créature observa son nouveau maître d'un regard benêt.  
Edgar se désintéressa de son Pokémon un instant et lança des regards sondeurs autour de lui pour voir ce que les autres avaient obtenu.  
Jawad semblait ravi par son Tiplouf et le dorlotait. Guillaume était encore bouche bée devant son Baudrive. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève tombe sur un Pokémon académique de type Spectre. Nadine portait son Wattouat dans ses bras et discutait en souriant avec une fille à côté d'elle. Plus loin, Andy Belmont arborait un large sourire plein de satisfaction : son Férosinge, qui donnait des coups dans le vide, promettait déjà de devenir un grand combattant. Noémie Curtis avait pris son Mystherbe dans ses mains et lui parlait avec un regard pétillant de joie. En poursuivant son exploration par les yeux, Edgar s'étonna de voir un garçon avec un Salamèche qui avait attiré toute l'attention de ceux autour de lui. Car c'est bien connu, les Pokémon Feu sont rares et très appréciés. Plus impressionnant encore, il y avait une fille qui semblait encore déroutée par le grand Cerfrousse qui était sien._

 _Edgar revint à son Psykokwak. Le petit canard jaune commença à lui paraître tellement insignifiant…_

~~~

 _\- Toi, j't'aime pas._

 _Edgar était dans sa chambre, en train d'observer son Pokémon fraîchement acquis. Sa famille avait eu des réactions peu agréables : son père n'avait pas caché sa déception, lui qui en son temps avait obtenu un beau Cornèbre. Sa mère resta polie et mentit quoique sur un ton peu convaincant, et sa sœur avait carrément éclaté de rire sans aucune gêne la moindre. Tout cela avait contribué à l'appréciation déjà peu enthousiaste du garçonnet._

 _\- Sérieux c'est quoi ce jaune débile ? Tu donnes pas l'impression d'être du type Eau… franchement je pense de plus en plus à te surnommer « Aquabon »…_

 _Psykokwak se déplaça pour se dégourdir le corps, laissant derrière lui un liquide pour le moins suspect. Edgar vit rouge en comprenant._

 _\- EH ! Ne pisse pas sur la moquette ! Ne fais pas empirer mon opinion sur toi, elle est déjà assez pourave !_

~~~

Dubois et ses élèves avaient continué leur route à pied jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nuit, en prenant des pauses de temps à autre. Après avoir diné, il était temps de se coucher.

\- Ouais, une nuit à la belle étoile, comme de vrais aventuriers ! C'est sensas, hein m'sieur ?  
\- Pas spécialement… et toi Nadine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle mit un moment à répondre. Dubois et Edgar fixèrent cette fille qui ne parlait que si on le lui demandait.

\- Il fait froid et ce n'est pas très confortable mais puisque tout le monde passe par ça…  
\- Tu as raison. Ecoutez, sortez chacun un de vos Pokémon pour qu'il dorme près de vous. Il n'est pas impossible que des Pokémon sauvages s'en prennent à nous.  
\- Entendu, acquiesça Nadine.  
\- Qu'ils essaient un peu et on les éclatera ! s'exclama Edgar.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Dubois en entendant son élève dire cela.  
Edgar sortit son Akwakwak, étant prédisposé à supporter le froid. Nadine choisit son Wattouat qui se coucha juste à côté d'elle. Le trio sortit ensuite ses sacs de couchage et chacun s'enfonça dans le sien.  
Au bout d'un moment Edgar remarqua le silence ambiant. Il regarda ses compagnons de route : Dubois semblait déjà endormi. Nadine lui tournait le dos et ne bougeait pas, elle aussi était déjà en route pour un sommeil profond. Ne sentant pas encore le début du sommeil, il resta assis à contempler les étoiles. Akwakwak s'assoupit à son tour, laissant Edgar seul dans la nuit. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux en espérant que ça l'aide à s'endormir, puis se retourna plusieurs fois sur ses côtés. Rien n'y faisait, l'éveil persistait. Il sortit son téléphone portable et se fit quelques parties sur les jeux qu'il avait. Il essaya de photographier le ciel empli d'étoiles mais l'appareil n'arriva pas à les capturer. Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée du sommeil.

« Alors c'est ça, dormir dans la nature… le froid et le silence. C'est dingue qu'on nous envoie pour passer des moments comme ça. Je me demande si à la maison ils sont déjà couchés… je ne pensais que mes parents allaient me manquer dès le premier jour. Mon lit me manque, mon pc me manque, la bouffe de maman aussi… est-ce que c'est nécessaire de passer par ça pour devenir un bon dresseur ? »

~~~

Les cris des Nirondelle extirpèrent les trois voyageurs de leur sommeil. Edgar ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il faisait déjà jour. Le brun se leva et remarqua qu'il était le dernier à s'être réveillé.

\- Bien réveillés ? demanda Dubois qui semblait aussi frais que s'il avait passé la nuit dans un hotel.  
\- Oui, enfin pas trop mais ça va, répondit Nadine.  
\- J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, ça m'a pris une heure je crois pour y arriver, et puis je me suis réveillé deux ou trois fois en pleine nuit, dont une fois pour aller faire pipi, et donc là je me sens pas très en forme, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être galère… épilogua Edgar.  
\- Vous vous y habituerez, dit simplement Dubois.  
\- Si vous le dites…

En guise de petit déjeuner, les adolescents eurent droit à des baies. En effet, le professeur de Combat Direct fit appel à son Bouldeneu qui, en allongeant ses bras, cueillit les fruits d'un arbre avoisinant.  
Plus tard dans la matinée, le groupe poursuivait tranquillement sa marche à travers la route 116. Néanmoins Edgar se sentait lassé du silence qui régnait. Son professeur, qui marchait à quelques pas de distance devant eux, ne semblait pas vraiment du genre à papoter en dehors des études et sa camarade ne semblait guère du genre à papoter de quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonne journée, n'est-ce-pas ? dit Edgar.  
\- Oui.  
\- On a de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas aujourd'hui, hein ?  
\- C'est vrai. Mais ça reste possible.  
\- Ouais…

Edgar poussa un long soupir chargé d'exaspération. « 'Taiiiin… bonjour la causette… »  
Il décida de lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Dis Nadine, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna sa camarade de voyage.  
\- J'veux dire, pourquoi tu es tout le temps aussi timide ? En classe t'es comme ça aussi, tu parles à très de peu de personnes, tu as toujours l'air de vouloir te cacher… je comprends pas.  
\- Euh…

L'embarras se fit flagrant sur le visage de Nadine. Le moment d'après il fit place à de la nervosité.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es très indiscret ?!

Edgar se figea, réalisant sa gaffe.

\- Ok, pardon je voulais pas t'embêter, je suis désolé, ok ? Décidément je sais pas parler aux filles moi…

Nadine dépassa Edgar de quelques pas rapides. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et resta en arrière, jusqu'à ce que Dubois s'arrêta de marcher et pointa du doigt vers une montagne assez proche.

\- Le Tunnel Merazon est à là-bas, vous voyez l'entrée ? On va le traverser pour arriver à Vergazon. Je sais qu'il y a une autre allée mais elle est totalement inintéressante.  
\- Tout à fait ! acquiesça Edgar. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur !

Dubois eut un léger sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt.  
Après avoir pris un modeste déjeuner, Dubois et ses élèves s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le Tunnel Merazon.  
Une étrange couleur verdâtre dominait l'intérieur et il y avait une légère brume. De plus ça sentait étrange, chose qui dérangea Nadine mais elle n'en fit guère part à son professeur.  
Le groupe avança à travers le tunnel et croisa sur sa route diverses espèces de Pokémon : Chuchmur, Anchwatt, Rototaupe… à un moment ils remarquèrent que deux Ramboum les observaient en silence. Dubois posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses élèves.

\- Bon, exercice pour vous deux : combattez ces Ramboum sauvages.  
\- Mais ils ne nous ont rien fait ! fit Edgar. J'veux dire, on peut passer tranquilles !  
\- Et tu penses que je ne sais pas ça ? Allez, au travail.  
\- Bien, bien… Frank, à toi de jouer !

Akwakwak sortit de sa Pokéball et procéda à un brofist avec son dresseur. Quant à Nadine, elle fit appel à son Feuforêve. Le spectre mignon lévita près d'elle en poussant un doux couinement.

\- Ce Feuforêve a un surnom ? demanda Dubois.

La brune à lunettes manqua de sursauter.

\- Oui… Natasha.  
\- Hm, une femelle donc. Je vois. Bon. Commencez !

Nadine fut soulagée en voyant que son professeur n'avait pas cherché à s'étaler davantage sur le sujet.

\- Frank, utilise Combo-Griffe !  
\- Attaque Rayon Gemme.

Akwakwak courut vers l'un des deux Ramboum et l'agressa de moult coups de griffes. Feuforêve émit par son collier un rayon rouge qui atteignit l'autre Pokémon Grosse Voix. Les deux attaqués grommelèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas puis ripostèrent par des cris particulièrement stridents. Akwakwak et Feuforêve semblèrent sérieusement atteints par la frappe sonique combinée. Dubois dut élever le débit de sa voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Ils utilisent Chant Canon, une attaque qui décuple de puissance quand elle est utilisée par plusieurs Pokémon à la fois. Quant à vous, ne flanchez pas, vous étiez bien partis !  
\- Bien reçu ! Pistolet à O !  
\- Ombre Portée !

Les attaques fusèrent et touchèrent leurs cibles de plein fouet. Dubois était déjà en train d'écrire quelques observations, dont les attaques utilisées. « Ils ne cherchent pas à combiner leurs efforts… mais ce serait trop demander, il est encore tôt pour ça. Quoique, je sens que ça ne sera pas facile, ces deux là ne semblent avoir aucune affinité »  
Quelques Chuchmur apparurent et observèrent la joute sans chercher à intervenir. Puisque leurs aînés étaient mis en difficulté, eux n'auraient aucune chance face aux assaillants. Akwakwak allait mettre son adversaire totalement KO quand Dubois ordonna à son élève de rappeler son Pokémon. Edgar s'en étonna un peu mais obéit, Nadine fit de même. Les deux Ramboum en profitèrent donc pour s'échapper.

\- Quand même, dit Edgar, s'en prendre à des Pokémon qui n'ont rien fait…  
\- Ca va, grommela Dubois, n'en fais pas tout un tas, les Pokémon sont habitués à se battre.

Edgar se tourna alors vers Nadine.

\- Tu pourrais me soutenir de temps en temps, tu sais !  
\- Je… pardon, mais euh… je crois que ce n'est pas grave ce qu'on a fait…  
\- Tu dis ça parce que le prof il t'intimide !  
\- Edgar, ça suffit ! asséna sèchement Dubois.

Edgar fit la moue et frappa un caillou devant lui.

\- Ok, ok… marmonna-t-il.

Le brun n'avait pas remarqué le regard vexé de sa camarade. Dubois non plus d'ailleurs.  
L'enseignant resserra sa casquette en soupirant. «Ce gamin m'irrite, il ne peut pas ouvrir la bouche sans dire une ânerie. L'autre est plus calme mais a autant de présence qu'un caillou. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce job, moi… »  
Le groupe continua son chemin quelques minutes. Soudain un bruit étrange se fit entendre au loin.

\- Monsieur… geignit Nadine.  
\- C'est quoi ?! fit Edgar.  
\- Vous allez voir.  
\- Hein ?

Une grande silhouette se dessina au loin et s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait de pas lourds et inquiétants. Edgar et Nadine découvrirent avec stupeur un terrifiant Brouhabam qui visiblement n'était pas de bonne humeur. Derrière lui se cachaient les deux Ramboum précédemment rencontrés. Edgar s'emporta.

\- Vous voyez ?! Finalement j'ai raison, je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer ces Ramboum ! Maintenant on est dans la mouise ! Bah protégez-nous, on est sous votre charge !  
\- Non.

Edgar écarquilla ses yeux du mieux qu'il put. Nadine aussi fut estomaquée par ce que ses oreilles venaient de lui rapporter.

\- Quoiiiiii ?  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Ecoute-moi bien, petit homme : tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu ce cas de figure ? Eh ben si. Je vous ai fait exprès battre ces Ramboum pour qu'ils fassent appel au chef des lieux. Maintenant il faut le battre.  
\- Mais… mais… vous allez trop loin, là !  
\- Tu disais que ce voyage serait une aventure, eh bien tu n'avais pas tort ! Tu as aussi dis que tu allais éclater les Pokémon qui nous chercheraient des noises, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prouve-le ! Oh et, Nadine, tu ne vas pas participer à cet exercice, Edgar va le faire tout seul comme un grand. Je travaillerai votre esprit d'équipe un autre jour.  
\- … Comme vous voulez. « Ah ça, avec plaisir ! »

Edgar observa la créature en face ; jamais il n'avait eu à affronter un Pokémon aussi grand et menaçant. Il se retourna vers son professeur avec un regard alarmé.

\- Ma parole vous êtes totalement frappé !  
\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, petit. Tu perds déjà ton assurance ? Allez, choisis un Pokémon ! Pourquoi pas Akwakwak ? Sors-le et ferme son clapet à cette grande gueule !  
\- Bon… Frank, à moi !

Le canard bleu fit son retour et observa l'ennemi. Brouhabam s'approcha de lui à pas lents en émettant un grognement long et intimidant. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à briller sur le front d'Edgar, et seulement en partie à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Dubois remarqua l'expression perturbée de son élève.

\- Regarde Frank, il est plus calme que toi.

En effet le Pokémon n'attendait que le nom d'une attaque. Brouhabam décida de passer à l'offensive en s'approchant davantage ; une fois son ennemi tout proche il chercha à lui placer un coup de Martopoing mais Akwakwak évita la frappe en bondissant rapidement en arrière. Edgar, Nadine et Dubois reculèrent.

\- Réagis ! somma Dubois.  
\- Euh, Frank, attaque Pistolet à O !

Akwakwak cracha le jet d'eau mais Brouhabam le bloqua aisément avec ses avant-bras. Il riposta en ouvrant bien grand sa gueule caverneuse puis en poussant un cri assourdissant. L'attaque Mégaphone déploya toute une onde de choc que les humains supportèrent difficilement. Edgar ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, Nadine se cacha carrément derrière son professeur. Ce dernier resta impassible face à l'attaque sonique.  
Entre temps des Chuchmur s'étaient approchés du lieu de l'affrontement et observaient avec curiosité.  
Edgar se tourna vers son professeur et le vit confortablement installé sur un rocher, en train de sortir calmement son bloc-notes de son sac à dos.

\- Vous auriez pas genre un conseil à me donner ?  
\- Essaie d'autres attaques ! Ça parait clair, non ?  
\- Je voulais dire quelque chose de plus tactique… bon, Choc Mental !

Akwakwak se concentra et envoya l'assaut mental. Brouhabam grommela en ressentant une légère migraine puis avança vers son assaillant. Sur ordre d'Edgar, Akwakwak réitéra la même attaque mais sans résultat, Brouhabam s'approchait dangereusement.

\- Mince alors ! Pistolet à O !

L'attaque Eau fut lancée main en vain. Akwakwak regarda avec désarroi le monstre face à lui. Un Martopoing allait le mettre KO mais l'oiseau battit en retraite à temps. Edgar était totalement dérouté.

\- Rien ne marche ! Merde, bordel de merde… m'sieur, aidez-moi !

Dubois tenait un Chuchmur apprivoisé sur sa main gauche.

\- Calme-toi. La force pure ne marche pas, du moins pas pour le moment, essaie d'autres méthodes.  
\- … Je vois !

~~~

 _\- Alors c'est ça ton Pokémon ? s'étonna un camarade de classe.  
\- Pas de chance, Edgar !  
\- Regarde mon Piafabec, ça c'est un Pokémon de winner !_

 _Le petit rapace battit des ailes et voltigea fièrement avant de revenir sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Psykokwak essaya de l'imiter mais ne put que s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Les enfants éclatèrent de rire devant un Edgar affligé.  
Louise passa à côté de lui, son Goupix dans les bras._

 _\- Tu sais Edgar, tu peux aller à l'administration et remplacer ce Pokémon par un autre bien plus cool !_

 _La fille continua son chemin. Edgar commença à considérer cette possibilité._

~~~

 _\- Psykokwak, attaque Pistolet à O !_

 _Le canard jaune cracha l'eau mais Galékid creusa un trou et s'y abrita. Le petit Pokémon de fer ressortit un peu plus loin. Edgar lança une Pokéball, sans trop espérer, mais Galékid la repoussa d'un coup de crâne. Le Pokémon convoité tourna le dos au garçon et prit la fuite._

 _\- Non reviens !_

 _Trop tard, Galékid s'engouffra de nouveau sous terre et ne réapparut pas. Edgar regarda la Pokéball qu'il avait achetée après dix jours de privations et de cotisation. Il regarda Psykokwak qui se tenait la tête, pris par une autre de ses migraines quasi-quotidiennes. Edgar se baissa et lui caressa la tête._

 _\- Alors petit pote, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Tous les Pokémon ont-ils le même potentiel ?_

~~~

 _\- Grincement !_

 _Dinoclier lâcha un horrible son métallique. Les enfants se bouchèrent les oreilles._

 _\- Cooool….  
\- Je m'en lasse jamais !_

 _La migraine de Psykokwak s'accentua et il se mit à tituber en gémissant. Edgar serra les poings,_

 _\- Hahaha ! Alors Edgar, tu peux faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Attaque Pistolet à O !_

 _Psykokwak cracha un jet d'eau qui s'estompa avant d'atteindre le Pokémon adverse._

 _\- Pfff ! Même pas besoin d'esquiver ! Dinoclier, Charge !_

 _Le petit dinosaurien se mit à courir puis percuta Psykokwak avec son gros casque. Le canard tomba au sol et se débattit, incapable de se relever. Les gamins ne se privèrent pas de rire.  
La cloche sonna, indiquant la fin de la récréation. Les garçons s'en allèrent, laissant Edgar seul dans le terrain de sport. Après avoir aidé son Pokémon à se relever, Edgar frappa le sol de son poing et serra les dents en sentant la douleur._

 _« Tout le monde se fout de ma gueule ! Ils verront...ils verront ce que je peux faire avec un Psykokwak ! Je leur ferai regretter ! »_

~~~

\- Frank, attaque Flash !

Les trois humains se couvrirent les yeux. Le joyau sur le front d'Akwakwak brilla d'une large lumière. Brouhabam se retrouva aveuglé, Edgar regagna son assurance et sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Cool ! Et maintenant, Combo-Griffe ! cria-t-il en frappant dans le vide.

Frank se lança à corps perdu et taillada son adversaire à répétition. Brouhabam chercha à l'arrêter avec Martopoing mais Akwakwak sauta en arrière et le Pokémon Bruit Sourd se frappa-lui-même. Il posa un genou et une main à terre. Les Chuchmur et Ramboum présents semblaient inquiets.

\- Ouais, beau boulot ! s'exclama Edgar. Enchaîne avec Balayette !

Le canard frappa Brouhabam - encore aveuglé - d'un solide coup de pied. Une pensée passa par l'esprit d'Edgar. « Hé, et si je le capturais ? C'est exactement ce genre de Pokémon méga balaise que je veux ! Toute les gars de ma classe seraient jaloux, même Andy ! »  
En attendant il décida de l'affaiblir davantage.

\- Haha, vous avez vu, m'sieur ? jubila-t-il. Combo-Griffe, encore !

Akwakwak acquiesça d'un cri et fonça à toute vitesse mais un Martopoing vint à sa rencontre et le rembarra violemment. Edgar ouvrit la bouche, sidéré, et vit que l'effet de Flash venait de prendre fin. Akwakwak se tint la tête ; Dubois tiqua de l'œil. Brouhabam usa d'Eboulement ; des rochers se décrochèrent des murs et fusèrent vers Akwakwak. Le canard se retrouva bombardé de toutes parts devant un Edgar à présent totalement dépossédé de son assurance. Une fois de plus, l'adolescent se tourna vers son professeur avec un regard bouleversé.

\- Monsieur…  
\- Tu ne fais que parler mais quand il faut assurer, c'est une autre histoire ! Allez, ne cède pas à la panique. Réfléchis.

Edgar n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire et assistait impuissant à l'immonde spectacle de son Pokémon en train de recevoir la correction de sa vie. Nadine se couvrait la bouche d'une main, également estomaquée. Elle décida d'intervenir à sa manière.

\- Monsieur, faites quelque chose…  
\- Depuis hier il nous casse la tête avec son Pokémon. Frank ceci, Akwakwak cela… il aurait pu au moins lui apprendre plus d'attaques, comme Vibraqua ou Psykoud'boule.

Dubois rajusta sa casquette gavroche. Nadine était effarée par le flegme troublant du professeur. A présent Edgar luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Frank était désormais étalé au sol et adressait à son dresseur un regard faible. Brouhabam s'apprêta à abattre un Martopoing décisif quand quelque chose s'agrippa à son bras droit. C'était une sorte de liane bleue. Edgar entendit un cri étrange derrière lui et se retourna pour voir un Bouldeneu. Dubois gardait son air impassible et Nadine soufflait de soulagement.

\- Monsieur… gémit Edgar.

Brouhabam chercha à tirer le bras de Bouldeneu pour l'amener à lui mais le grand monstre des jungles resta à sa place. Le chef des Chuchmur décida alors d'aller vers lui. Edgar en profita pour faire revenir Frank dans sa Pokéball.

\- Je… je t'ai fait souffrir… je me sens si nul… chuchota le garçon en regardant sa sphère rouge et blanche.

Brouhabam essaya de donner un autre de ses coups de poing mais ressentit une douleur au bras encore en contact avec le bras de Bouldeneu. Le maître du Tunnel Merazon aperçut une multitude de petites sphères vertes émaner de son corps et se diriger vers celui de Bouldeneu. Ce dernier usait tranquillement de Giga Sangsue. Brouhabam vit rouge et ouvrit sa gueule au maximum, déployant un Mégaphone de toute puissance. Edgar dut fournir un effort pour rester à sa place, tant le choc était fort. Bouldeneu resta indifférent face à la vrombissante onde de choc. Edgar et Nadine observaient, tous les deux bouche bée, ce choc de titans. Brouhabam cessa son cri et décida d'embraser ses crocs et de mordre le bras de Bouldeneu ; ce faisant il en arracha une bonne portion. Néanmoins ni Dubois ni son Pokémon ne semblèrent alarmés. Bouldeneu fit rentrer le reste de son bras dans son corps, et sortit un moment plus tard un nouveau bras. Bouldeneu s'assura de sa fiabilité en le bougeant.

\- Attaque Ecosphère, ordonna simplement Dubois.

Bouldeneu joignit ses mains et modela une grosse sphère d'énergie verte. Brouhabam se rua vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer avec Martopoing, Bouldeneu encaissa la frappe et enfonça l'Ecoshpère dans la gueule béante du Pokémon Bruit Sourd. Ce dernier sembla imploser et s'effondra. Edgar s'approcha de son professeur.

\- Dites, est-ce que… j'peux le capturer ?

Dubois fit de gros yeux.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu oses me demander ça ?!

Edgar recula, frappé par la réponse.

\- Euh… un dresseur a besoin de Pokémon forts, non ?  
\- Un dresseur doit avant tout être fort lui-même. Tout le monde ne peut pas dresser un Brouhabam, surtout pas toi. Il n'écouterait sûrement pas tes ordres, pour commencer. Ce genre de Pokémon est difficile à apprivoiser et à maîtriser.  
\- Il y a un gars dans notre classe, eh bien il a un Armaldo ! Je vois pas pourquoi lui peut dresser ce genre de Pokémon et moi pas !  
\- Un Armaldo, tu dis ? D'accord, mais il l'a depuis que c'est un Anorith, je me trompe ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, non, non…  
\- Tu vois ? Ton camarade de classe l'a depuis tout petit, il a pu lui imposer son autorité et nouer des liens avec lui. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu me demandes, là.

Edgar se sentit sérieusement stupide. Il détourna son regard en soupirant.

\- Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai compris…

Brouhabam tenta de se relever. Cependant, des Ramboum et des Chuchmur s'interposèrent entre leur chef et son assaillant. La peur se faisait flagrante sur leurs visages. Dubois soupira et décida de mettre un terme décisif à cet affrontement.

\- Poudre Dodo.

Bouldeneu diffusa une fumée verdâtre qui fit s'écrouler de sommeil Brouhabam et ses pré-évolutions à proximité. Dubois rappela son Pokémon et se tourna vers ses élèves. Tous deux semblaient encore bouleversés.

\- Et tu comptais arracher à ces Pokémon leur chef ?  
\- Ca va, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ? Oublions ça, ok ?  
\- Hm… voilà une expérience qu'on n'acquiert pas en restant dans sa petite ville bien tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent mollement la tête, encore secoués.

\- Avec ça votre esprit s'est un peu renforcé. Le monde est empli de dangers et tôt ou tard dans vos vies, vous devrez y faire face. Bon, on termine notre chemin ? La sortie devrait être proche.

Les Chuchmur et Ramboum ne cherchèrent pas à leur barrer la route et se contentèrent de regarder les humains s'en aller. Les Pokémon du tunnel n'avaient rien compris aux motifs des intrus.  
Nadine s'étonnait encore de l'attitude de son professeur. « Il n'a pas hésité à s'en prendre à des Pokémon sauvages… en plus il n'a aidé Edgar qu'au dernier moment, il aurait pu empêcher Akwakwak et Edgar de galérer autant… tout ça ne me rassure pas du tout. »  
Edgar, quant à lui, il marchait à pas lents, encore sonné. « En classe je me débrouillais bien, mais qu'en est-il d'ailleurs ? Frank est-il aussi fort que je cherche à le croire ? Et dire que j'ai pensé à capturer la grosse gueule… en fait c'est moi la grosse gueule… d'abord la défaite d'hier et maintenant ça… je joue les caïds mais en réalité je suis un gros nul. »

~~~

\- Voilà ton Pokémon, il est en plein forme maintenant !  
\- M'ci.

Edgar récupéra sa Pokéball et alla s'assoir sur une chaise. Dubois et Nadine s'approchèrent de lui.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, informa l'enseignant. En attendant, va te changer les idées un peu, fais un tour en ville. Nadine, va avec lui et profitez-en pour diner. Mais vous revenez avant 22 heures, compris ?

Edgar regarda l'homme au physique intimidant et au regard perçant.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi vous ne rigolez jamais ?  
\- … ! Tu te rends compte que ta question est très indiscrète ?!  
\- Deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça… désolé m'sieur, à tout à l'heure !

Edgar s'éclipsa avec Nadine tandis que Dubois resta debout, sans bouger, encore perturbé par cette question.  
L'adulte souffla, alla vers un distributeur et se paya un café noir.  
« Peut-être que j'ai été dur avec lui… mais j'ai du mal à supporter son ignorance et son côté simplet.  
Il me rappelle un peu… elle…. »  
Dubois s'assit sur une chaise et avala une gorgée.


	3. Une cage nommée confort

Vergazon était l'une des plus petites villes de tout Hoenn, un bout de campagne pittoresque qui résistait encore à l'urbanisation. Il était possible d'en faire le tour en une journée et on pouvait sentir que tous les habitants se connaissaient les uns les autres.

Edgar et Nadine avaient pris leur petit déjeuner dans un petit café près du Centre Pokémon. Dubois leur avait donné de quoi payer la consommation - mais sans avoir à débourser de sa poche, les dépenses de ce genre étant couvertes par le ministère de l'éducation. Le professeur avait préféré prendre son petit déjeuner seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait leur faire faire.

Les deux adolescents achetèrent un paquet de croquettes puis se rendirent à un jardin. Ils déversèrent la nourriture dans des gamelles en carton puis sortirent tous leur Pokémon. Ceux-ci s'attelèrent immédiatement à les vider. Scorplane fit preuve d'une voracité hors normes et fut le premier à finir sa gamelle. Le Pokémon Sol et Vol regarda autour de lui avec curiosité tandis que les autres Pokémon poursuivaient calmement leur repas. Edgar observa les Pokémon de sa camarade.

\- Elle est sympa ton équipe, dit-il. Tu as déjà un Pokémon qui a atteint son évolution finale. Et un Pokémon spectre aussi, c'est peu courant.  
\- Merci, répondit simplement Nadine. Ton équipe est très bien aussi...  
\- Nan, elle n'est pas encore au point, je dois capturer d'autres Pokémon... euuuh, Steve ? Il est passé où ?

Scorplane plongea vers Feuforêve depuis les airs et lui chipa sa gamelle. Le fantôme poussa un cri, surpris et indigné, puis lança une attaque Rayon Gemme qui fit chuter le voleur. Les autres Pokémon observaient la scène d'un œil amusé. Edgar se tourna vers sa camarade qui le regardait en faisant la moue.

\- ... Désolé ! Bon sang Steve, tu rentres dans ta Pokéball !

Feuforêve apparut subitement derrière Scorplane et délivra un cri strident qui fit le sursauter. Les personnes présentes dans le jardin public se tournèrent avec étonnement vers la source du vacarme au grand dam de Nadine qui rappela son Pokémon aussitôt.

\- Je suppose que maintenant ils sont quittes... dit Edgar.  
\- Vos Pokémon manquent de discipline... marmonna une voix.

Edgar et Nadine cherchèrent du regard et aperçurent Dubois qui marchait vers eux.

\- Salut les jeunes. Le cri de Feuforêve m'a guidé ici.  
\- Broutilles, broutilles ! s'exclama Edgar. Dites, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Vous verrez au moment venu. Allons faire un tour.  
\- Volontiers !

Les trois arpentèrent les larges avenues de Vergazon où la verdure régnait en maître, contrairement au goudron qui se faisait discret.

\- Dites, dites, vous pensez qu'on peut trouver un Croc Rasoir dans un magasin ?  
\- Certainement pas, c'est le genre d'objets quasi-introuvable dans le commerce.  
\- Ah bon... même dans le grand centre commercial de Nénucrique ?  
\- Si on arrive là-bas, tu pourras vérifier.

Edgar allait répliquer mais il sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. C'était Nadine et elle secouait la tête pour le dissuader. Le brun accepta en soufflant.  
Le groupe atteignit la place centrale du village où une foule s'était rassemblée. Les trois voyageurs se frayèrent un chemin pour voir l'attraction du jour. Un jeune homme avait en face de lui un Cotovol et un Luxray. Le fauve noir et bleu dispersa autour de lui un Champ Electrifié tandis que le pissenlit vivant lança des Spore Coton dans l'air. Luxray poussa un rugissement et souleva le champ électrique à la rencontre des boules de coton flottant en l'air. Chaque boule se décomposa lentement en une multitude d'aigrettes, le tout donnant une vision pittoresque qui enchanta l'assemblée.

\- Bien, maintenant Cotogarde !

Cotovol lança une masse de coton sur laquelle bondit Luxray. Ce dernier sauta à nouveau mais au lieu de retomber au sol, une nouvelle masse de coton se forma sous ses pattes. Les deux Pokémon répètent le même procédé plusieurs fois, formant une sorte d'escalier cotonneux qui allait en spirale vers le haut. Cotovol maintenait ses nuages de coton en suspension avec un Vent Féérique.  
Luxray resta debout sur le dernier nuage qui descendit lentement au sol. Les villageois applaudirent chaudement la performance du jeune coordinateur, tandis qu'un petit jury formé de trois personnes s'échangeait ses impressions et prenait des notes. Edgar et Nadine étaient subjugués par le spectacle.

\- Il n'y a pas de salle de concours ici ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Apparemment non, répondit Dubois.  
\- Vous avez l'air de passage, dit un monsieur à côté. La salle de concours a été saisie et vendue il y a quelques mois pour rembourser la dette du propriétaire. L'investisseur qui a racheté le bâtiment en a fait la tente de combat mais ironiquement, c'est loin d'avoir le succès d'une salle de concours.  
\- En attendant la construction d'une nouvelle salle, ajouta une femme, on organise les concours en plein air. Je dois avouer que ça donne une ambiance particulière !  
\- Hé, regardez ! annonça un garçon. C'est Timmy !  
\- Ouais, Timmy est làààà ! s'exclama un enfant.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et soyeux s'avança en saluant la foule. L'un des membres du jury lui signifia de commencer. Timmy prit dans chacune de ses mains une Pokéball et tendit ses bras en avant. Un Vibraninf et un Rosélia sortirent des sphères rouges et blanches. Le Pokémon Plante et Poison se mit à effectuer d'élégants pas de danse en passant près des spectateurs tandis que son camarade Sol et Dragon restait à sa place et diffusait une mélodie simple mais entraînante en faisant vibrer ses ailes. La musique accompagnait harmonieusement la danse et le tout récolta quelques applaudissements.

\- Très bien, maintenant passons au vif du sujet ! annonça Timmy. Vibraninf, Draco Météor !

Le Pokémon Vibration leva la tête et cracha une sphère d'énergie qui fusa haut en l'air puis se divisa en plusieurs rochers enrobés d'énergie verdâtre. La foule, y compris Dubois et ses élèves, s'avoua impressionnée.

\- Ouaaah !  
\- C'est beau...  
\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
\- Allons, Timmy est un coordinateur confirmé, il maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

En effet, le garçon aux cheveux verts pointa du doigt les météores chutant et ordonna à Rosélia d'utiliser Canon Graine. Le Pokémon Épine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tendit ses roses vers le ciel. Les pétales au centre de chaque rose s'écartèrent pour laisser émerger une graine. Rosélia tira une succession de graines fulminantes, chacune se dirigeant vers l'un des météores. Chacun des rochers draconiques fut alors frappé et explosa. Ce faisant des feux d'artifice se produisirent au dessus de la foule éblouie.  
Timmy rappela ses Pokémon et se retira auprès des villageois avec qui il se mit à rire et discuter. Un membre du jury prit un micro et toussota.

\- Bien, nous avons vu à présent quatre participants... est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre souhaite passer ?

Dubois posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nadine.

\- Nadine, ça va être à ton tour.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Tu vas te présenter aux spectateurs et tu vas faire une performance de concours.

La jeune fille sembla blêmir. Dubois s'approcha nonchalamment du jury.

\- Je m'appelle Owen Dubois, je suis professeur itinérant. Mon élève, Nadine Ludvina, va vous faire une petite prestation.  
\- Très bien, je vois. Voyons ce qu'elle a à nous montrer.

Dubois retourna auprès de Nadine qui avait l'air terrorisée. Edgar semblait bien embêté pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir coordinatrice !

Elle espérait que cette réponse allait dissuader son professeur mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Et alors ? Beaucoup de dresseurs s'essaient aux concours sans pour autant en faire leur profession. Il s'agit de relever de nouveaux défis, de s'élargir l'esprit. Tu seras évaluée sur ta capacité à t'adapter à une situation imprévue, à improviser un tour convaincant. Allez, domine ta peur et éblouis-nous !  
\- Nous avons un participant plutôt particulier, annonça le membre du jury. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille en plein voyage itinérant, je vous demande d'applaudir mademoiselle Nadine !

Quelques applaudissements retentirent pour encourager la participante. Nadine baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de la foule. Elle avança de quelques pas puis regarda devant elle : les gens semblaient intrigués. La brune à lunettes sentit alors une sévère douleur à la poitrine. Elle ne bougea pas durant un bon moment, hésitant sur quel Pokémon utiliser. Finalement elle fit appel à Natasha, sa Feuforêve. Edgar regarda Dubois en souriant.

\- J'ai compris, aujourd'hui c'est à son tour d'en chier, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tais-toi, Edgar.

L'adolescent se recentra sur sa camarade. « N'empêche, faire face à un public, c'est un cauchemar pour elle, la fille hyper discrète et introvertie qui ne cherche jamais à attirer l'attention sur elle. Improviser une prestation de concours devant des spectateurs ? Autant demander à un Keunotor d'utiliser Surpuissance ! Mais euh, attends, c'est vrai qu'il peut apprendre cette attaque ! »

\- Euh...

Nadine était totalement déboussolée, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle combinaison d'attaques pourrait produire un joli effet. Le public attendait et le jury soupirait. Tous ces regards ne cessaient de mitrailler la jeune fille qui priait pour qu'un Abra passe et la téléporte ailleurs.  
Nadine se mordillait les lèvres, encore un peu et elle se ferait une coupure. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur descendre lentement de sa tempe vers sa joue. Feuforêve attendait un ordre et se retournait par moments vers sa dresseuse, avec un regard lui demandant si ça allait prendre encore du temps.  
Dubois avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, clairement peu enchanté par le cours des choses. Edgar ressentait de la peine pour sa camarade. « Allez, fais n'importe quoi mais fais quelque chose au moins ! Ne reste pas plantée comme ça ! »  
Certaines personnes se regardaient, interloquées, d'autres s'échangeaient des chuchotements. La plupart observait la pauvre fille d'un air affligé. Le silence ambiant contribuait grandement à la lourdeur de la situation.

Finalement Nadine craqua, elle rappela Feuforêve dans sa Pokéball et partit en courant devant les regards sidérés de tout le monde.

\- Putaiiiin... geignit Edgar en se frappant le front.  
\- Bordel... grommela Dubois.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle éblouisse le public, mais pensait qu'au moins elle essaierait. Dubois partit à la suite de son élève.

\- Eh bien, euh... il me semble que notre jeune candidate vient de déclarer forfait. Y a-t-il un autre participant ?

~~~

Edgar et son professeur n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, Vergazon étant trop petite pour y perdre quelqu'un. Ils la trouvèrent, assise sur un banc et en train de s'essuyer les yeux encore embués de larmes. Dubois se demanda pourquoi le Feuforêve de Nadine lévitait en silence à côté d'elle. La brune à lunettes remarqua l'arrivée de son professeur.

\- Je... je-je suis... désolée...  
\- J'accepte tes excuses. Bien entendu, puisque c'était un exercice noté tu as droit à un joli zéro.

Nadine garda le silence et la tête baissée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de regarder son professeur en face après l'avoir déçu de la sorte. Devant aussi peu de loquacité, Dubois poussa un long soupir puis reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais... Timmy, le coordinateur aux cheveux verts, il était plus ou moins comme toi avant.

Nadine leva un peu la tête, intriguée. Edgar écoutait attentivement, caché derrière un arbre car il estimait que sa présence embarrasserait davantage Nadine.

\- Il y a quelques années, Timmy était un petit garçon asmathique qui ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui. Mais un jour il a décidé de partir seul en voyage - au grand dam de sa famille - pour rassembler les rubans et participer au festival annuel. Evidemment ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui mais il s'est accroché jusqu'au bout. Résultat, il a réussi à arriver jusqu'en finale, après quoi il est devenu très connu à Hoenn. Aujourd'hui c'est un dresseur respecté et la preuve vivante que n'importe qui peut aller loin à condition d'en avoir la volonté. Qui aurait cru qu'un petit gamin malade de Vergazon allait devenir aussi populaire ? Il a déjà fait une couverture de TopDresseur.

Nadine écoutait malgré elle, en continuant à s'essuyer les yeux et à renifler. « Pourquoi il me raconte ça ? Pour que j'aie encore plus honte de moi ?! »

\- En plus aujourd'hui il a un Gallame capable de Méga-évoluer. C'est un combattant redoutable dont on ne compte plus les victoires. Tu sais, pour qu'un Pokémon puisse achever la Méga-évolution, il faut qu'il ait un lien très fort avec son dresseur, une cohésion quasi-parfaite.

Dubois s'assit à côté de son élève.

\- La personnalité d'un dresseur a une grande influence sur les combats qu'il mène. Que tu sois joueur, impétueux, hardi ou encore posé, ton caractère conditionne ta façon de combattre. Dans ton cas, tu poses un handicap à tes Pokémon. Tu te rappelles encore de mon appréciation d'avant-hier ?

Nadine hésita un moment puis réitéra d'un ton empreint de honte.

\- Passive, dissipée et hésitante...  
\- Exactement. Tant que tu n'auras pas changé cette attitude, je doute qu'après ce voyage tu auras ton diplôme.

Derrière son arbre, Edgar continuait à écouter, lui aussi assommé par le discours du professeur. « La vache... »

\- Au fait Nadine, pourquoi es-tu réticente à utiliser les surnoms de tes Pokémon ? Tu sais bien que ça booste leur motivation.

« Ah ouais, bonne question, ça... » pensa Edgar.

Nadine leva enfin la tête vers Dubois et comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir ne pas répondre.

\- Eh bien...

~~~

 _\- Leïla ? Quel surnom débile !  
\- C'est mimi à en vomir !  
\- Et pourquoi pas Marie-Claire tant qu'on y est ? Hahaha !_

 _Les trois filles ricanèrent devant une Nadine outrée. C'était peu après la remise des Pokémon académiques._

 _\- Non j'ai mieux : Géraldine !  
\- De toute façon les surnoms c'est tellement démodé !_

 _La fillette de dix ans aurait pu se mettre en colère, rétorquer sèchement ou encore les défier en combat, mais à la place elle baissa la tête._

 _\- Laissez-moi tranquille... dit-elle faiblement.  
\- Heeein ? Répète pour voir, je t'ai pas bien entendue !_

 _Nadine attendait l'arrivée de quelqu'un pour la tirer de cette situation mais personne ne se montra, pas un ou une camarade de classe, encore moins un professeur, CPE ou autre adulte. Une fois les trois filles parties, Nadine essaya de retenir ses larmes mais sans succès.  
A la fin des cours, sa mère arriva à l'école pour la raccompagner chez elle._

 _\- Alors Nadine, comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
\- Comme d'habitude. Normale.  
\- Ah bon ? Tant mieux. Devine ce que je t'ai préparé à la maison ?_

 _La petite brune avait trop honte pour raconter à sa mère ce qui s'était passé._

~~~

 _La cloche sonna pour marquer la fin de la récréation du matin. Nadine s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de sa classe quand quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête. Sa tête et ses épaules étaient couvertes de farine.  
Elle leva la tête vers l'allée de l'étage supérieur, juste au dessus d'elle, mais ne trouva personne, les malfaiteurs s'étant éclipsés à temps. Nadine remarqua que nombre d'élèves dans la cour la fixaient avec un regard désolé pour certains et amusé pour d'autres. La fillette se rua vers les toilettes pour se laver la tête._

~~~

 _Le Brouhaha de Korillon retentit dans toute la salle. Les élèves - y compris le dresseur de la créature - durent se boucher les oreilles pour supporter le vacarme engendré par le petit Pokémon jaune. En face, le Zigzaton adverse ne put résister davantage et s'écroula, marquant ainsi la fin du match. Le professeur réajusta ses lunettes et donna son verdict._

 _\- C'était plutôt... impressionnant, mais Martin tu pourrais faire preuve d'originalité et utiliser d'autres attaques, surtout quand on est dans un endroit fermé ? Tu ne pourras pas gagner tous tes combats avec Brouhaha. Et toi Maurice, on ne peut pas trop en vouloir à ton Zigzaton d'avoir succombé. Mais que ça te serve de leçon : il est bon de frapper avant d'être frappé. Allez, retournez à vos places. Bon... le combat suivant va opposer, voyons voir... Nadine Ludvina..._

 _Laquelle se leva de sa place. Elle sentit qu'un mauvais moment l'attendait : non seulement elle ne portait pas les combats dans son cœur, mais en plus le fait que ça se fasse devant toute la classe renforçait le sentiment désagréable dans sa poitrine._

 _\- et... Sara Melvin !_

 _Nadine s'étonna, c'était l'une des trois pestes qui l'embêtaient occasionnellement. La dénommée Sara ricana avec ses copines puis adressa un sourire vicieux à son adversaire._

 _\- Comme on se retrouve, Nadine ! dit-elle une fois arrivée au terrain de combat._

 _Cette dernière ne répondit pas et fit appel à l'unique Pokémon qu'elle possédait, Wattouat. Quant à Sara, elle sortit un Sabelette visiblement aussi agressif qu'elle._

 _\- Commencez, déclara le professeur.  
\- Sabelette, dégomme ton ennemi ! Dard Venin !_

 _Le petit pangolin cracha une dizaine d'aiguilles qui parvinrent à atteindre la peau couverte de laine pour y injecter du poison._

 _\- Leïla... marmonna Nadine.  
\- Continue avec Roulade !_

 _Sabelette se mit en boule et fonça pour frapper son adversaire. La brebis eut droit à plusieurs coups ce qui la fit bêler de douleur. Entre temps le poison continua à faire son effet. Le désarroi se faisait déjà flagrant sur le visage de Nadine._

 _\- Euh... utilise Eclair !_

 _La décharge électrique partit mais Sabelette se fit un plaisir de la recevoir, chose dont Nadine s'étonna._

 _\- Bah quoi, tu savais même pas que Sabelette est de type Sol ? grommela Sara._

 _La petite brune à lunettes ne trouva rien à dire. Son regard croisa celui du professeur qui semblait embêté. Nadine tourna la tête à sa gauche. Certains élèves observaient attentivement la scène, d'autres se chuchotaient, quelques uns semblaient même rigoler entre eux. Nadine ne put supporter cette multitude de regards rivés sur elle et ramena sa vision sur le terrain de combat où Leïla continuait de subir l'attaque Roulade._

 _\- Ludvina, réagis un peu, bon sang ! maugréa l'enseignant.  
\- Euh... Ch, charge !_

 _Les pattes de Leïla flageolèrent et elle s'étala au sol, à bout de forces. Le professeur arrêta le combat avant que Sabelette ne porte un autre coup._

 _\- Pff, trop facile ! fit Sara en retournant à son pupitre. C'est même pas amusant.  
\- Inutile de te dire que je suis déçu, Ludvina !_

 _Nadine rappela son Pokémon et retourna à sa place en silence. Tout en fixant la table, elle sentait encore des regards autour d'elle.  
Les jours suivants, elle abandonna les tables au milieu de la classe où elle avait l'habitude de prendre place et s'abrita aux derniers rangs, en compagnie de deux filles débonnaires avec qui elle se lia d'amitié. De manière générale, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, Nadine adopta la discrétion comme mode de vie._

~~~

\- On... on se moquait souvent de mes surnoms... avoua Nadine. Du coup... j'ai perdu l'habitude de les appeler ainsi.  
\- Ecoute, il...

Dubois fut interrompu par un cri strident. Nadine sursauta alors que son professeur semblait à peine surpris. Il se retourna vers Feuforêve qui était étonnée de constater l'échec de sa farce.

\- Ah, pardon monsieur !  
\- Ca va, les Feuforêve sont connus pour ça, je m'y attendais un peu.  
\- Elle aime bien ce genre de farces...  
\- Natasha, tu veux dire ?

Nadine hocha mollement la tête.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu l'as ressortie ?  
\- Euh... comme ça !  
\- Tu es sûre ?

Nadine comprit alors que Dubois avait compris lui aussi. La brune ne put que détourner le regard en se mordillant les lèvres.

~~~

 _Nadine pleurait en cachette dans le balcon chez elle. Des soi-disant camarades de classe s'en étaient encore pris à elle durant la journée. La fillette essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa mère.  
Un Feuforêve s'approcha en silence de la petite humaine et la scruta de ses yeux jaunes aux iris rouges. La grosse perle au milieu de son collier se mit à luire. Les émotions négatives de Nadine prirent la forme d'une petite fumée noire au dessus de sa tête. La sombre émanation fut alors aspirée par le joyau de Feuforêve qui s'en délecta._

 _Nadine aperçut enfin la créature spectrale et étouffa un cri. Le Pokémon ricana et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Feuforêve revint chez Nadine la nuit d'après pour la même raison : se régaler. Cela devint une habitude régulière. Nadine appréciait les visites du petit fantôme, elle se sentait étrangement bien en sa compagnie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était que Feuforêve la vidait de ses peurs et tourments intérieurs. Elle n'allait en prendre conscience que quelques années plus tard, en faisant des recherches pour un devoir portant sur les Pokémon de type Spectre._

~~~

\- Je pense ne pas me tromper en supposant que tu fais ça souvent.

Nadine maintint le silence, honteuse.

\- Je ne vais pas te l'interdire mais laisse-moi te dire que ça ne résout rien. Le confort n'est pas la solution.

Dubois réajusta sa casquette et se leva.

\- Allez debout, on a quelque chose à faire. Edgar ! Tu comptes rester caché encore longtemps ?

Nadine s'étonna, elle n'avait guère fait attention à l'absence de son camarade. Lequel émergea de sa cachette.

\- Euh, salut... dit-il avec embarras.

Les trois avancèrent à travers le parc jusqu'à un terrain spécialement aménagé pour les matchs de dresseurs. Edgar crut comprendre.

\- J'ai compris, ça va être moi contre elle, match retour ?  
\- Tu n'y es pas, répondit Dubois. C'est moi que Nadine va affronter.

Edgar lança un regard interloqué à sa camarade et la trouva encore plus étonnée que lui.

\- Moi ? Mais, monsieur... vous êtes trop fort pour moi...  
\- Captain Obvious a un nouveau disciple... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Ca ira, je vais y aller mollo, dit Dubois. Sors ton Wattouat.

Nadine s'exécuta à contrecœur. La mignonne brebis sortit de sa Pokéball.

\- Elle s'appelle comment, déjà ?  
\- Leïla.  
\- Leïla, hein ? Joli surnom.

Nadine leva la tête en direction de son professeur itinérant, étonnée. La fille ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où on lui avait dit quelque chose de pareil.

\- Merci...  
\- Quant à moi je vous présente à nouveau mon Tortank. Son nom est Cliff.

L'imposante tortue des mers fit son entrée et observa son adversaire du jour. Etant le Pokémon d'un enseignant, il était habitué à s'occuper de Pokémon plus ou moins jeunes et petits. La femelle Wattouat fut frappée de frayeur en découvrant son opposant et partit se cacher derrière les jambes de sa dresseuse tout en tremblotant. Elle poussa de petits cris indiquant qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de recevoir une rude correction. Nadine ressentait le même malaise, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un Pokémon aussi intimidant.

\- Rassure-là, signifia Dubois. Montre-lui que tu comptes sur elle.

Nadine s'accroupit et frotta la laine de Wattouat sans grande conviction.

\- Fais de ton mieux, Leïla... je sais que c'est dur, mais...

Wattouat se résigna à son sort et se plaça devant sa dresseuse. Edgar improvisa le rôle d'arbitre.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez !  
\- Pistolet à O.

Tortank dirigea l'un de ses canons vers sa cible et tira. Wattouat se prit une bonne douche avant même de penser à esquiver.

\- Allez, arrête de subir et montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! grommela Dubois.  
\- ... Attaque Eclair !

La décharge électrique partit, cependant Cliff leva un bras et la bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante. Wattouat recula de quelques pas, clairement terrifiée.  
A l'étonnement de Dubois et Edgar, Nadine ressortit sa Pokéball et tendit un bras tremblant vers son Pokémon.

\- Meuf, arrête... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Tu vas encore fuir ? fit Dubois.

Nadine grimaça, frappée par la question. Elle baissa le bras mais sans ranger sa Pokéball pour autant.

\- Reste là. Si tu rappelle Leïla dans sa Pokéball, je te colle un autre zéro. Et pour info, un élève qui cumule trop de zéros dans ses exercices ne passera même pas les examens à la fin du voyage. Tu seras renvoyée chez toi et tout le monde se moquera de toi.

Nadine semblait exténuée, elle en avait déjà plus qu'assez. Dans ce genre de situations elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître, cesser d'exister. N'importe quoi pourvu que cela cesse.

\- Arrêtez... laissez-moi tranquille.  
\- Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu mènes un combat honorable. Je veux revoir la Nadine qui a battu Edgar, pas la gamine pleurnicharde que j'ai en face de moi.  
\- Vous trouvez pas que vous en faites trop ?

Dubois se tourna vers Edgar qui avançait vers lui à pas fermes, les mains dans les poches et le regard songeur. Nadine était surprise et un peu soulagée aussi.

\- On défend sa copine, hein ?  
\- Nan, on n'est pas vraiment copains. Je veux juste dire ce que je pense. Et ce que je pense c'est que vous avez le droit de nous montrer nos défauts et erreurs, j'avoue c'est même censé être votre rôle, mais ce que vous lui faites là c'est de la torture.

Dubois se retint d'hausser les sourcils. « Il a raison... »  
Néanmoins l'homme était trop fier pour le dire.

\- Tu veux un zéro toi aussi ?  
\- Je m'en moque, ça ne prouve pas que j'ai tort.

Edgar soutint le regard de son professeur. Ce dernier supportait difficilement qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Leïla...

Dubois et Edgar se tournèrent vers Nadine. Visiblement elle avait rangé sa Pokéball. La tension qui était en train de croître s'évapora, la brune venait de sortir Edgar d'une joute dangereuse et Dubois d'une fureur imminente.

\- Utilise... Cage-Eclair.

La brebis s'arma de courage et attaqua Tortank en envoyant des rayons électriques.

\- Monsieur, je... je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Désolée.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, souffla l'adulte. Ok, Cliff est paralysé. Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant... Chargeur !

Leïla s'enveloppa dans une large sphère d'électricité. Ladite sphère se mit à rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Cependant Dubois ne comptait pas observer passivement et ordonna à Tortank d'exécuter Luminocanon. Toutefois l'immense tortue des mers ne fit rien en raison de la paralysie qui se manifestait par de petites étincelles parcourant son corps. Nadine saisit cette occasion et ordonna de suite l'attaque Eclair ; Wattouat déploya une décharge électrique massive. Tortank parut assez endolori.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle assure grave quand elle veut... s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Pas mal, pas mal, sourit Dubois. Tu vois que tu peux le faire quand tu le veux. Cliff, Aqua Jet !

Tortank s'enveloppa dans de l'eau et se propulsa à une vitesse affolante. L'instinct de survie poussa Wattouat à déguerpir avant de recevoir la charge radicale.  
Nadine souffla de soulagement. « La force de cette attaque l'aurait surement mis KO »  
Edgar sourit. « Badass... il me faut un Pokémon comme ça ! »

\- D'accord, elle a esquivé.  
\- Leïla, utilise... Leïla ?

La femelle Wattouat se mit à briller intensément. Tous comprirent ce qui se produisait.

\- Jackpot ! s'exclama Edgar.  
\- Hmmm... voilà qui est inattendu... commenta Dubois.

Leïla devint une belle Lainergie. Nadine était bouche bée devant cette tournure.

\- Cliff, Luminocanon !

Tortank tira un puissant rayon argenté, toutefois Lainergie déploya une Cotogarde de bonne taille. Le grand coussin de coton retint modérément la puissance du rayon et se déchira ; Lainergie reçut une partie du tir et recula.

\- Cotogarde, une bonne addition à son moveset... Luminocanon, encore !  
\- Eclair, Leïla !

La décharge électrique partit et, à l'étonnement général, détourna le rayon argenté vers le ciel. Cependant Tortank fonça vers Lainergie pour la frapper avec une attaque Psykoud'boule. Lainergie parvint à réduire l'impact en déployant une Cotogarde au dernier moment. La brebis rose s'écroula au sol, durement atteinte mais pas encore KO. Dubois rappela Cliff et sortit son fidèle bloc-notes pour passer en revue le combat.

\- C'était pas mal. L'Electricité résiste à l'Acier, en plus tu as bénéficié du boost donné par Chargeur et de la puissance résultant de l'évolution. Pas si étonnant que mon Luminocanon, à défaut d'être neutralisé, soit mis hors de portée.

Nadine écoutait tout en caressant Lainergie.

\- Dorénavant à chaque combat que tu mèneras, tu devras appeler ton Pokémon par son surnom au moins trois fois. Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ?  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie avec une telle attitude. Il est grand temps pour toi de te remettre en question.  
\- Monsieur ! dit Edgar. J'ai le droit de dire une ânerie ?

Dubois haussa un sourcil.

\- Normalement non mais vas-y.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une augmentation pour les profs qui font de l'assistance sociale ?

Dubois sentit un rire venir en lui mais il le contint et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Très drôle.

C'était dit sincèrement dit mais Edgar le prit pour de l'ironie.

\- On va rester à Vergazon pour le reste de la semaine. En fait, dimanche prochain vous aurez un contrôle continu à passer à l'académie locale. En attendant on va entamer le programme d'entrainement sans négliger la théorie pour autant. Bon, on y va.

Le trio quitta le parc, chacun vaquant à ses pensées.

« Ce prof commence déjà à nous cerner, comme s'il nous connaissait depuis longtemps. Pourtant on n'est avec lui que depuis quelques jours... »  
« Et dire que je pensais être une bonne élève... ça va être comme ça, chaque jour ? »  
« Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, peut-être qu'ils me haïssent déjà mais je dois les secouer. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer dans cet état... »

\- Hey !

Edgar s'approcha de Nadine. Dubois marchait devant et était suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas entendre une discussion à voix basse.

\- Ecoute, on va faire un deal. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, et tout ce qui t'arrivera de compromettant durant ces trois mois, je ne le dirai à personne. Ca restera entre nous. Quand on retrouvera nos camarades de classes, ma bouche sera parfaitement cousue. Ca marche ?

Nadine était embarrassée mais aussi intéressée par cette proposition.

\- Et en contrepartie ?  
\- Bah la même chose, mais de ton côté. Tu ne racontes rien sur moi à quiconque, comme ça on est tranquilles tous les deux.  
\- D'accord, ça marche. Mais ça n'empêche que...  
\- Que ?

Nadine chercha ses mots comme on chercherait un Barpau.

\- Enfin... ça reste embarrassant pour moi que... que tu sois là, pendant que le prof...  
\- Le prof aime bien faire chier son monde, et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le changer. Ce qui se passe dans ce voyage reste dans ce voyage.  
\- Très bien...

Edgar lui pinça les narines sans trop serrer et les agita de gauche à droite. Nadine se libéra en reculant et regarda son camarade, éberluée. Edgar éclata de rire.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu sais ?

Edgar la dépassa et marcha joyeusement à côté de Dubois. Nadine contempla le ciel en hochant doucement la tête.


	4. Épreuve d'affinités

Le groupe Dubois avait passé le reste de la semaine entre combats et révisions. Une fois dimanche arrivé, les trois compagnons de voyage se dirigèrent vers l'académie de Vergazon.

\- Vous pouvez vous attendre à ces contrôles une fois toutes les deux semaines, expliqua Dubois. Vous serez évalués sur vos connaissances et vos aptitudes au combat. Des questions ?  
\- Vous serez avec nous ? demanda Edgar à tout hasard.  
\- Non, j'ai un petit rapport à rédiger.

Edgar et Nadine frémirent en réalisant ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Dubois sortit sa main de sa poche avec l'intention de caresser la tête des gamins pour les mettre en confiance mais s'en abstint aussitôt.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas obligé de décrire les moindres faits et gestes. J'essaierai d'être plus... abstrait.

Edgar souffla, soulagé, tandis que Nadine semblait encore honteuse. Dubois ne trouva rien de mieux à dire ou faire que de rajuster sa casquette.

\- Bon on y va, dit Edgar, à tout à l'heure monsieur.  
\- Faites de votre mieux.

Le professeur observa ses élèves un moment puis tourna les talons pour aller remplir son obligation. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la salle d'informatique, une voix l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Dubois ?

Lequel se tourna et reconnut un ancien administratif qui avait travaillé dans la même faculté que lui. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

\- Monsieur Morel, bonjour... je suis un peu surpris de vous voir ici.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant, mais Vergazon est ma ville natale. Alors comment ça se passe avec vos élèves ? Pas de cas problématique ?  
\- Non, pour le moment ça va. Ils ont du potentiel ainsi que la volonté de progresser.  
\- Je suis un peu inquiet pour vous, depuis que j'ai su que vous alliez faire un nouveau voyage itinérant...  
\- J'apprécie votre appréhension. Mais rassurez-vous, tout se passera sans heurts cette fois-ci.  
\- Puisque vous le dites... je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire. Bonne journée, monsieur Dubois.  
\- A vous aussi.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Dubois poussa un long soupir, agacé. « Il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne me ramener cette histoire à la gueule... »  
Il entra dans une large salle d'informatique déjà emplie de professeurs comme lui. Ne voyant aucun tête connue dans le tas, il se faufila à travers la foule, s'installa dans un coin, posa sa casquette et alluma un ordinateur. Après avoir ouvert un logiciel de traitement de texte, Dubois se mit à taper énergiquement sur le clavier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta et constata que les autres professeurs bavardaient et plaisantaient. Beaucoup s'échangeaient leurs impressions sur leurs élèves. L'homme eut un petit sourire. « Eh bien on dirait que je suis le premier à avoir commencé ses rapports... il y en a qui se la coulent douce »

~~~

Les élèves présents à l'académie s'étaient rassemblés dans une large salle de cours. Edgar scrutait les autres adolescents autour de lui.

\- Guillaume et Jawad ne sont pas ici...  
\- Ils sont peut-être à Autéquia ou Clémenti-ville, suggéra Nadine.

Des examinateurs passèrent dans les rangs en distribuant les feuilles de contrôle.

\- Et moi qui pensais que ce voyage serait l'occasion d'oublier un peu la théorie... marmonna Edgar. Hé Nadine, je compte sur toi en cas de pépin !  
\- Hein ? M-mais je... enfin, je n'ai pas l'habitude de... tu vois...  
\- Quoi, tu vas me laisser tomber ?  
\- C'est pas ça, mais... si on se fait surprendre...  
\- Ohlala, aucun goût du risque... oublie.

Edgar reçut sa copie et survola les questions. Des QCM, des questions de connaissances générales, et une petite rédaction à la fin. L'un des examinateurs informa les élèves du temps imparti, à savoir une heure - ce qui était largement suffisant.  
Voulant se libérer de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible, le brun se mit à enchainer les réponses sans trop réfléchir, et à sauter toute question dont il ignorait la réponse. Gavé par toutes ces années d'épreuves écrites, il se moquait d'avoir une bonne note et réfléchissait plutôt aux combats qui allaient avoir lieu plus tard dans la journée. Sa camarade, au contraire, prenait son temps et répondait prudemment. S'il y avait bien une chose où elle se sentait forte, c'était sûrement ces mêmes épreuves écrites. Dans son esprit encore jeune et naïf, les notes élevées représentaient la promesse d'un avenir radieux.

~~~

Dubois ne pensait pas qu'il allait finir son rapport aussi rapidement. Après une dernière relecture il envoya le fichier par mail et quitta son poste. Les autres enseignants avaient commencé leur travail mais continuaient à bavarder comme de vieux amis. Ne connaissant personne dans les parages, et n'ayant pas envie de faire de nouvelles connaissances, l'homme sortit de la salle d'informatique et se mit à explorer l'établissement en espérant tomber sur un distributeur. Il en croisa un au détour d'un couloir et s'offrit un thé glacé.  
En poursuivant sa petite balade, Dubois repéra des revues posées sur une table et décida de tuer le temps en lisant. Il prit le numéro actuel de TopDresseur, posa son thé sur la table puis s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil. Il feuilleta le magazine et lut les gros titres.

[Méga-effervescence n°11 : Analyse stratégique de Méga-Steelix et Méga-Oniglali]  
[Latias et Latios aperçus dans les cieux Hoennois, au dessus du chenal 126]  
[Interview avec Dracéna du Conseil des 4 de Kalos]

L'adulte était déjà entièrement plongé dans cette session de lecture.

\- Euh, bonjour !

L'enseignant soupira par les narines et releva lentement la tête vers la personne qui venait l'importuner dans son petit moment de sérénité à lui. C'était un homme blond au regard lumineux et au sourire épanoui. Il devait faire vingt-cinq ans tout au plus et était habillé en parfait petit fonctionnaire.

\- Monsieur Dubois, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Lui-même. Je ne pense pas vous connaitre.  
\- Je m'appelle Eric Holt, je suis du corps administratif. Il y a quelques mois j'étais stagiaire à la faculté où vous travaillez, à Clémenti-ville, je vous ai vu là-bas plusieurs fois. Ca se passe comment, votre voyage itinérant ?  
\- Impeccable. J'ai pour mission de remplacer les parents de deux gamins pendant trois mois et de leur faire des cours de développement personnel parce qu'apparemment, ça affecte leur compétences en dressage.

Eric s'étonna un peu de cette réponse et se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air de tout repos, mais au moins vous changez d'air ! Au fait, j'ai vu votre nom dans la liste des enseignants présents ici, et comme j'ai du temps libre ce matin, je me suis demandé si vous pourriez m'assister dans un petit exercice. Vous savez, comme vous êtes prof...  
\- Quel genre d'exercice ?  
\- En fait j'aimerais apprendre une attaque à mon Pokémon. Ca vous dit ?  
\- Je suis prof de Combat Direct, je pense que le mieux serait de trouver un professeur d'Apprentissage Technique.  
\- Oh, mais vous en étiez un il y a quelques années, non ?

L'enseignant hésita entre hausser les sourcils et les froncer. Sa tentative d'envoyer balader ce blondinet indiscret venait d'échouer.

\- Eh bien je vois qu'on a consulté mon CV avec attention...  
\- Pas tant que ça ! Monsieur Dubois, vous êtes plus connu que le prof lambda, vous êtes passé à la télé une fois, pour commenter un match de la ligue.  
\- Moi, connu ? Aucun des professeurs ici ne m'a reconnu !  
\- Primo, cette casquette gavroche vous rend discret et secundo, vous n'avez parlé à personne !

L'homme au regard perçant regarda son cadet aux yeux pétillants.

\- Très bien, allons dehors.

Le professeur de Combat Direct grommela intérieurement, il venait à peine de commencer un article passionnant sur les Pokémon les plus insolites utilisés ces dix dernières années dans les ligues Pokémon. Eric lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'académie, du coup Owen en profita pour ranger la revue TopDresseur dans son sac. « Personne n'y prête attention, et de toute façon à la fin du mois on risque de le ranger dans un placard pour une éternité... » se justifia-t-il.  
Les deux adultes sortirent de l'établissement et se rendirent au jardin adjacent, où il était permis de sortir des Pokémon.

\- Alors ?

Eric sortit un joli Muciole visiblement aussi débonnaire que lui. L'insecte voltigea autour de son dresseur en poussant de petits cris joyeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été féru des combats, mais j'aimerais élargir ses capacités offensives. Quelque chose comme Rayon Signal !  
\- Rayon Signal, hein ? S'il connait Lumiqueue et Survinsecte, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile.  
\- Justement, il les connait !

~~~

Après une récréation de vingt minutes, les élèves durent passer une épreuve orale. Edgar et Nadine étaient une fois de plus assis côte à côte. Le brun se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas juste ces tests oraux, il pose la question et on droit répondre tout de suite, on a pas le temps de réfléchir !  
\- On n'y peut rien... répondit simplement Nadine.

Edgar attendit l'arrivée de son tour avec anxiété.

\- Suivant, Newman. Quel est l'effet de l'attaque Permugarde ?  
\- Permugarde ? Eh bien, euh... je sais pas.  
\- Je vois. Ludvina, Hariyama peut-il apprendre des attaques Eau ?

Nadine n'en avait aucune idée, elle réfléchit un moment puis décida de jouer à pile ou face.

\- Oui. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas me demander lesquelles... »  
\- C'est exact. Suivant, Baker. Quel est le type de l'attaque Hâte ?

« Vivement qu'on nous lâche, marre de ce petit jeu de questions pour un champion... » songea Edgar.  
L'examinateur fit rapidement le tour du reste de la classe et recommença depuis le début pour poser de nouvelles questions.

\- Newman, citez trois Pokémon pouvant apprendre les trois poings élémentaires.  
\- Charmina, Hypnomade et... Elektek !  
\- C'est juste.

L'adolescent souffla de soulagement. « C'est coton... »

\- Ludvina, quelle est la statistique de base la plus élevée d'un Amphinobi ?  
\- ... La vitesse !  
\- Correct.

Edgar félicita sa camarade d'un petit hochement de tête. Elle sourit faiblement.

~~~

La queue de Muciole s'était mise à luire très intensément.

\- Bien, dit Dubois. Maintenant, faites-lui faire Survinsecte mais d'une manière très concentrée. On a besoin d'une cible... je vais utiliser un de mes Pokémon.

L'homme à la casquette fit appel à son fidèle Tortank.

\- Ne vous gênez pas, Cliff a l'habitude d'encaisser des attaques de tout genre.  
\- Oui ça se voit, il a l'air bien costaud, votre bestiau... très bien.

Muciole envoya une multitude de rayons oranges très éparses que Tortank réceptionna sans sourciller.

\- Non, l'attaque doit être concentrée ! signifia Dubois. Tous les rayons doivent converger en un seul !  
\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas évident... du nerf, Muciole ! Et fais attention aussi à ne pas endommager la pelouse !

Muciole réitéra l'attaque et parvint cette fois-ci enfin à contrôler les rayons et à les fusionner en un seul faisceau lumineux. Cliff continuait à encaisser sans souci mais il trouvait l'exercice fort ennuyeux, n'ayant reçu aucun ordre d'attaque.

\- Bien, ça avance.  
\- Monsieur Dubois, c'est toujours une attaque Survinsecte...  
\- Je sais, maintenant utilisez Onde Folie. Pas sur Tortank, mais sur Survinsecte.  
\- Ah bon ? Ok, je vais essayer... Muciole, utilise Onde Folie, sur ton attaque !

L'Onde Folie conféra à Survinsecte une étrange couleur multicolore.

\- C'est bien, on en approche. Maintenant dirigez le tout vers Cliff.

~~~

Edgar et Nadine prirent un modeste déjeuner à la cantine en compagnie d'autres élèves issus d'autres villes. Edgar avait déjà sympathisé avec quelques garçons et filles alors que Nadine se contentait d'écouter la conversation.

\- Noooon, sérieux ? s'exclama Edgar. Tu as déjà un Mackogneur ? La classe, mec !  
\- Tu peux commencer à prier pour ne pas tomber sur moi durant les matches !  
\- Nan, même pas peur !  
\- Sinon, dit une fille, c'est vrai la rumeur qui court sur l'académie de Mérouville ? Comme quoi des cadavres de Pokémon seraient cachés dans une salle de sciences isolée et toujours fermée.  
\- Non, non, répondit Edgar. Je connais la rumeur, je suis allé vérifier une fois avec des copains, il n'y avait que dalle ! J'étais assez déçu d'ailleurs...

[Les élèves sont priés de rejoindre le gymnasium pour la dernière épreuve du jour. Je répète...]

Les adolescents se levèrent de leurs places et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle couverte, dont le centre était occupé par quatre petits terrains de combat. Il y avait également des gradins où les élèves s'installèrent. L'un des examinateurs présents sur les lieux alla vers les jeunes dresseurs et leur expliqua la procédure : chaque binôme doit passer deux matches doubles, et quatre groupes vont passer en même temps.  
L'examinateur retourna vers ses collègues et huit duos furent appelés sur les quatre terrains.

\- Terrain 4, Groupe Swanson contre Groupe Dubois !  
\- C'est à nous ! sourit Edgar. Allons botter du cul !  
\- Faisons de notre mieux, ajouta Nadine.

Ils se levèrent de leurs places et se rendirent au terrain. Edgar observa les spectateurs qu'étaient les autres élèves. « J'ai intérêt à assurer ! »  
Le duo adverse se composait de deux filles assez mignonnes, une blonde en robe verte et une brune en robe bleue. Elles semblaient d'excellente humeur.

\- On n'a pas le droit de perdre, Gloria !  
\- Tout à fait, Victoria ! Tu veux mon avis sur ces deux là ? Ils m'ont l'air bien faiblards !  
\- Eh, ne juge pas avant de connaitre, idiote ! lança Edgar.  
\- QUOI ?! s'offusqua Gloria, la blondinette.  
\- Espèce de vermine ! rétorqua sa copine. Ne t'avise même pas de nous adresser la parole !

Nadine se retint de tout commentaire, n'étant guère du genre à se lancer dans les joutes verbales. Edgar allait répondre mais l'examinateur coupa court à la lutte oratoire.

\- Silence, vous trois ! Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins et prenez exemple sur Ludvina ! Maintenant, sortez vos Pokémon !

Nadine prit la remarque de l'examinateur pour un compliment. Edgar et les filles adverses eurent une pensée similaire « C'est juste qu'elle est coincée ! ». Les quatre élèves s'armèrent chacun d'une Pokéball et l'ouvrirent simultanément. Edgar sortit son Akwakwak, Nadine opta pour Lainergie. Gloria et Victoria envoyèrent respectivement un Ningale et un Loupio.

\- Nadine, tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
\- Je ne pense à rien de spécial...  
\- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? On a le désavantage des types !  
\- Hihihi ! ricana la blonde en face. Et on compte bien en profiter !  
\- Totalement ! acquiesça sa camarade.  
\- J'vous ai pas causé, les midinettes ! rétorqua Edgar. Nadine, je prends le Ningale, occupe-toi de Loupio ! Frank, Pistolet à O !

Akwakwak cracha le jet d'eau vers Ningale mais Loupio s'interposa et se prit l'attaque. Le poisson électrique sembla ravi de se faire asperger.

\- Merci de nous révéler ce que tu comptes faire ! sourit Victoria.  
\- Pouffiasse... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Attaque Rayon Chargé !

Nadine décida alors de faire usage d'une attaque que son Pokémon venait d'apprendre au cours de la semaine passée.

\- Leïla, Bélier !

Lainergie fonça tête baissée, s'interposant entre Akwakwak et le Rayon Chargé qui arrivait. Elle reçut l'attaque électrique sans subir de dégâts et acheva sa course en percutant Loupio avec force. Edgar adressa un regard complice à Nadine qui le lui rendit.

\- Merci, c'est cool.  
\- De rien, fit-elle. « Je ne dois pas rester passive ! »

L'examinateur nota sur sa feuille « Groupe Dubois - Attitude vivace et maitrise correcte des relations inter-types »  
Edgar et Nadine reportèrent leurs yeux sur la surface de combat et s'aperçurent alors que Ningale avait disparu, laissant place à un trou.

\- Edgar, c'est... commença Nadine.  
\- Ouais je sais, Tunnel ! Dis à Leïla de ne pas rester à sa place !

Trop tard, l'insecte sortit de terre et frappa durement Lainergie. Entretemps Loupio récupéra un peu en usant d'Anneau Hydro.

\- Leïla ! geignit Nadine.  
\- Merde ! grogna Edgar. Frank, Balayette !

Akwakwak s'apprêta à shooter Ningale mais il se prit une décharge électrique de la part de Loupio. Le canard bleu posa un genou à terre et se tint la tête, sérieusement endolori. Gloria et Victoria joignirent leurs mains en souriant.

\- On est les meilleures !  
\- Et comment ! Maintenant Ningale, attaque Piqure !

L'insecte resta immobile. Gloria s'en étonna mais comprit peu après que le précédent contact physique avec Lainergie avait activé Statik, son aptitude spéciale. Edgar ne rata pas cette opportunité et désigna Ningale du doigt.

\- Frank, Combo-griffe, dégomme-moi ça !

Akwakwak bondit et se déchaîna sur le Pokémon de Victoria au point de le mettre KO. Gloria porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- Bien fait pour vous, les grognasses ! sourit Edgar.

Nadine regarda son coéquipier, choquée. Les deux amies en face parurent furieuses.

\- Hmph ! Victoria, venge-moi !  
\- Compte sur moi, Gloria ! Loupio, Rayon Chargé !

Le poisson électrique frotta ses antennes entre elles et libéra un rayon qui atteignit sa cible avant que celle-ci ne cherche à esquiver. Akwakwak se releva avec grande difficulté devant un Edgar ébahi. Le Pokémon Eau se tenait le front en grimaçant.

\- Tiens bon, Frank ! Utilise Flash !

Edgar ferma les yeux. Akwakwak émit par son joyau frontal une lumière éblouissante qui obstrua la vue de tous ceux à proximité, y compris Lainergie alors que Nadine comptait attaquer. Elle ordonna Bélier sans conviction ; Lainergie se lança à l'aveuglette et rata l'adversaire.

\- Franchement, grommela Victoria, il y a encore des gens qui utilisent Flash ? Loupio, Onde de Choc !

Le poisson lâcha une décharge qui partit dans tous les sens, donc aucun besoin de viser. Lainergie y résista mais Akwakwak s'écroula. L'oiseau des rivières chercha à se relever mais échoua.  
Edgar resta muet et mit un moment à rappeler son Pokémon. Ces deux chipies étaient insupportables mais il dut reconnaître que c'était également des dresseuses habiles. Le brun était sidéré. « Moi qui voulais prouver ma valeur devant tout ce monde... »  
L'issue du combat allait se jouer entre Loupio et Lainergie qui venait de recouvrir la vue.

\- Leïla, attaque Bélier !  
\- Merci de me faciliter les choses ! Rayon Signal !

Loupio intercepta aisément Lainergie qui arrivait en ligne droite et l'atteignit de plein fouet avec son rayon multicolore. La brebis rose chancela un moment puis céda à son tour. Nadine rappela son Pokémon sans dire un mot, une mine déconfite sur le visage. Edgar la regarda avec stupeur. Quant aux vainqueures...

\- L'honneur est sauf ! sourit Gloria.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas perdre face à une fille au look aussi ringard ! ajouta Victoria. Les pulls gris c'est tellement moche !

Nadine ne réagit pas à la pique, n'ayant ni les mots ni l'envie. L'examinateur termina son appréciation du groupe Dubois en ajoutant « Manque de sens tactique ».

\- Allez, combat suivant ! annonça-t-il. Groupe Klein contre Groupe Mansfield !

Les deux copines partirent en riant, sans un regard pour les perdants. Nadine allait retourner à sa place mais elle remarqua son camarade qui était resté à sa place.

\- Edgar ?

Elle vit dans ses yeux la frustration et l'humiliation. Alors qu'elle venait d'éprouver une simple déception suivie de résignation, lui avait beaucoup plus de mal à accepter la défaite. En retournant à sa place, Edgar aperçut le dresseur au Mackogneur qui secouait la tête en souriant. Le brun rejoignit sa chaise à pas rapides, s'assit dessus avec force et commença à fulminer.

\- Putain la hoooonte!  
\- Calme-toi, signifia Nadine, on nous regarde.

En effet, elle venait de repérer quelques regards amusés ou interloqués.

\- M'en tape ! Bordel de merde...  
\- C'est juste un match parmi d'autres, on se rattrapera dans le prochain.  
\- Non ! Perdre face à ces deux grognasses, et devant tout le monde en plus ! Devant tout le monde, putain !  
\- Désolée, je sais que... j'ai été nulle.  
\- Ouais bah heureusement que tu le reconnais.  
\- ... Pardon ?!  
\- T'as cru que j'allais te réconforter avec un mensonge ? Non mademoiselle. Je comptais sur toi mais t'as pas fait grand chose !  
\- Mais... c'est pas la peine d'être acerbe ! On ne peut pas toujours gagner, d'accord ?  
\- Ah pour me contredire tu as les mots mais pour répondre aux adversaires tu restes muette ! Alors qu'elles se sont moquées de toi en plus !

Nadine ne rétorqua pas et recentra son regard sur les autres combats qui se déroulaient. Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus.

~~~

Dubois et Eric savouraient deux bonnes tasses de café.

\- Merci encore, monsieur Dubois ! Sans votre soutien ça m'aurait pris un temps fou !  
\- Certes mais je ne serai pas là avec vous pour la suite. Vous devriez vous exercer plus souvent...

Eric garda le silence, contemplant le liquide chaud et marron.

\- Vous avez l'air pensif...  
\- Vous savez, je vous envie un peu. J'aimerais me concentrer plus sur le dressage mais j'ai pas tellement le temps, les week-end ça passe trop rapidement. Vous par contre, le dressage c'est votre métier, en plus vous avez l'occasion de faire des voyages itinérants, vous voyez du pays, vous rompez avec la routine... moi je suis forcé à rester ici, à faire ces tâches administratives redondantes et ennuyeuses.  
\- Pourtant personne ne vous a obligé à venir travailler ici, c'était votre choix. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ces tâches administratives.

Eric s'étonna de cette réponse froide mais logique. Dubois ne le regardait pas et buvait tranquillement son café.

\- Vous êtes drôlement franc, vous. Vous pourriez, je sais pas, me conforter !  
\- Pas mon genre. Et rassurez-vous, être prof ce n'est pas facile non plus. Entre les gamins étourdis, les rebelles, les surexcités... il y a beaucoup à faire.  
\- Mouais, ça rejoint ce que vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure. Je suppose que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous.

Dubois eut une courte mais désagréable réminiscence.

\- Les copies à corriger, les éléments turbulents à gérer...

L'enseignant regarda son interlocuteur, de plus en plus alarmé. « Ce type s'est renseigné sur moi... pitié, boucle-là... »

\- Et puis, avec votre premier voyage itinérant...  
\- Stop !

Owen tendit son bras et approcha sa main du visage d'Eric.

\- Si tu veux continuer, parle à ma main.

Le jeune blond parut étonné par la remarque. Dubois soupira et s'expliqua.

\- C'était une tentative d'humour, mais je vois que vous n'avez pas capté.

Eric éclata de rire devant un Dubois interloqué. « Il a du retard ou quoi ? »

\- Je ne ris pas parce que votre vanne est drôle, mais plutôt parce qu'elle est mauvaise ! Hahaha !  
\- Hmph... écoutez, pas la peine d'entrer dans plus de détails, je ne veux pas parler de ce cas précis.  
\- Désolé, j'ai été indiscret ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'égare...  
\- En effet.

Le professeur regarda sa montre et se demanda comment ses élèves se débrouillaient.

~~~

\- Terrain 3, Groupe Dubois contre Groupe Leland !

Les deux bruns se levèrent sans se regarder et avancèrent en silence. Lui était dans un état de colère contenue et elle priait pour que le match finisse rapidement. Devant eux, les élèves adverses arrivèrent. Il s'agissait d'un gros binoclard accompagné d'une beauté en devenir.  
« Elle est pas mal, celle-là... le mec avec elle est littéralement un gros veinard » pensa Edgar.  
Les quatre adolescents choisirent chacun une Pokéball.

\- Pas de quartier, compris, Kelly ? signifia le garçon.  
\- T'inquiète, Patrick. T'as intérêt à ne pas sortir Débugant !  
\- D'accord pour cette fois, mais il faut bien que je l'utilise un jour...

Le dit Patrick lâcha un Kadabra et Kelly choisit un Azumarill.

\- Steve, go !

Le scorpion volant bondit hors de sa Pokéball, prêt à batailler. Nadine envoya son Feuforêve qui lévita en silence.

\- Commencez, signala l'examinateur.  
\- Azumarill, utilise Bulles d'O ! ordonna Kelly.  
\- Steve, Dard Venin !

Scorplane pointa le dard au bout de sa queue vers les bulles qui arrivaient et les éclata avec une puissante salve de pics. Certains dards atteignirent Azumarill qui se retrouva empoisonné.

\- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, toi ! dit Kelly.  
\- Désolé mais je refuse de perdre une autre fois !  
\- Personne ne prête attention à ton amour-propre ! Azumarill, Souplesse !

Du côté de Nadine, elle ne chercha pas à intervenir dans le combat de son camarade et se concentra sur Kadabra. Elle ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser Ombre Portée. L'ombre de Natasha s'étira rapidement et atteignit Kadabra qui sembla en souffrir.

\- Tranche !  
\- Rayon Gemme !

Azumarill évita le coup de pince mais grimaça sous l'effet de l'empoisonnement. Kadabra détourna le Rayon Gemme avec un Choc Mental mais se fit toucher aussitôt par une attaque Ombre Portée. Azumarill tentait d'atteindre Scorplane avec Exploforce mais le scorpion esquivait en ricanant.

\- Patrick aide-moi un peu, tu vois pas que je suis genre en train de perdre ?! geignit Kelly.  
\- Non je vois pas, je suis occupé !  
\- Natasha, Ombre Portée, encore une fois.  
\- Tu crois que je vais continuer à me laisser faire ? grommela Patrick. Kadabra, Entrave !

Le Pokémon Psy leva un bras en avant ; Feuforêve se retrouva alors incapable de porter son attaque. Patrick enchaîna avec Soin ; son Pokémon brilla d'une lueur intense et reprit des couleurs. Nadine maintint son calme habituel.

\- Bon bah... Rayon Gemme alors !  
\- N'y compte pas ! Plénitude !

Alors que le rayon tout droit sorti du collier de Feuforêve arrivait, Kadabra s'assit par terre, ferma les yeux et joignit les mains, retenant entre elles sa cuillère. Le rayon frappa Kadabra mais ce dernier ne sembla guère atteint. L'espace d'un moment, Nadine pensa à demander de l'aide à Edgar mais se ravisa rapidement. Patrick rehaussa ses lunettes et esquissa un sourire confiant.

\- Ok, tu viens de m'apprendre qu'Ombre Portée est la seule attaque spectrale à ta disposition et que ton Feuforêve ne connait aucune attaque de type Ténèbres. De plus je sais que ce Pokémon ne peut pas apprendre d'attaques de type Insecte, autrement dit tu ne peux plus viser les faiblesses de mon Kadabra.  
\- En effet, oui, répondit simplement Nadine en haussant les épaules.  
\- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Bon, tu m'as pris de vitesse tout à l'heure mais là c'est fini. Kadabra, Balle Ombre !

Nadine commença à s'affoler. Le magicien jaune modela la balle spectrale entre ses mains et l'envoya à la rencontre du petit fantôme.  
Du côté d'Edgar, Scorplane planait en direction d'Azumarill tout en usant d'Aiguisage. Son agilité lui permettait d'éviter avec aisance les multiples Pistolets à O qui le visaient. Une fois à proximité, le Pokémon Sol et Vol délivra une douloureuse attaque Tranche. Azumarill semblait à deux doigts de tomber Ko.

\- C'est pas vraiii... geignit Kelly.

Edgar remarqua par hasard l'air surpris du camarade de Kelly. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre moitié du match pour en connaître la raison. Natasha venait d'échapper à la Balle Ombre grâce à Abri. Sur ordre de son dresseur, Kadabra usa de Soin une nouvelle fois pour recouvrer toutes ses forces.

\- Hmm, je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité... pas mal, pas mal du tout.  
\- Merci. Natasha !

Feuforêve s'approcha de sa dresseuse en souriant.

\- Pour la suite tu vas avoir mal mais fis-moi confiance. Je n'aime pas utiliser cette attaque mais il le faut. D'accord ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Très bien. Malédiction !  
\- Non mais...

Feuforêve prit un air sinistre et lâcha un cri strident qui fit sursauter presque tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Désolée ! geignit Nadine.

La douleur s'empara du corps de Kadabra. Pire encore, la Malédiction lui conféra des visions horribles parvenues d'un autre monde. Le Pokémon Psy tomba à genoux et se tint la tête. Feuforêve lévitait au ras du sol et semblait fatiguée.

\- Bon sang ! Tu as pourtant confirmé que ton Pokémon ne connaissait qu'une seule attaque Spectre !  
\- Euh oui... j'ai simplement menti.  
\- Pfff ! Ca m'apprendra à faire confiance aux filles. Balle Ombre !

Kadabra se ressaisit, créa la sphère noire et la lança mais la douleur l'empêcha de bien viser. Feuforêve parvint à y échapper sans réelle difficulté. Au même moment, Scorplane acheva Azumarill d'une attaque Queue Poison bien placée. Steve avait encore envie de se battre mais Edgar lui somma de ne rien faire. L'adolescent observa en silence sa camarade en train de se démener. L'examinateur avait pris ça pour une sorte de code d'honneur stupide qui interdisait les combats à deux contre un, mais en réalité Edgar était encore fâché. « Tant pis pour elle si elle perd. »

\- Pardon, Patrick ! gémit Kelly.  
\- Et dire que c'est toi qui parlais de ne pas utiliser un Pokémon pourave !  
\- Oh ça va ! Ce Feuforêve est si coriace que ça ?!  
\- Je suis foutu, j'ai deux Pokémon contre moi et surtout Kadabra va tomber KO tout seul d'ici peu de temps. Monsieur l'examinateur, j'abandonne.

L'examinateur s'étonna de cette décision mais l'approuva. Patrick rappela son Pokémon et s'avança pour serrer la main à Nadine. Edgar fronça les sourcils, jaloux. « Non mais et puis quoi encore ? »

\- Belle performance. C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Merci, euh... j-je m'appelle Nadine Ludvina.  
\- Nadine Ludvina. Moi c'est Patrick Evola. Je retiendrai ton nom, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera un autre dimanche. Ou alors pendant les exams.  
\- Oui, d'accord...

Les quatre dresseurs quittèrent le terrain. Edgar s'aperçut que Nadine le regardait avec insistance.

\- Quoi, tu veux quoi ? ... Attends, j'ai compris ! Tu attends mes excuses, tu veux que je vienne ramper à tes pieds, c'est ça ?!

Nadine continua à marcher en silence.

\- Eh bah ça se passera pas comme ça ! Madame a gagné son match et ne sent plus péter !

~~~

\- Je vous laisse, les matches sont probablement terminés, je dois retrouver mes élèves.

Eric et Dubois s'échangèrent une solide poignée de main.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, Owen !  
\- ... Owen ?  
\- Bah on est amis, non ? Et puis, vous m'avez tutoyé tout à l'heure, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?  
\- Si... au revoir.  
\- A bientôt !

Owen s'éloigna, encore perturbé par cette rencontre. Il se rendit au hall d'accueil et y trouva son duo. Nadine était assise sur un banc alors qu'Edgar était debout et observait les gens qui passaient.

\- Les enfants...  
\- M'sieur... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Vous me semblez, comment dire... en froid ?!

Pas de réponse de la part des adolescents, Dubois prit cela pour un oui.

\- Ok... vous avez perdu, c'est ça ?  
\- Un match sur deux, répondit Edgar.  
\- Et le test écrit ?  
\- Aucune importance, c'était facile.  
\- Je vois... gardez à l'esprit que les tests écrits augmentent en difficulté au fur et à mesure que la fin du voyage approche. Pour ce qui est des tests oraux, leur difficulté reste totalement aléatoire le long du parcours. Vous allez me raconter comment ces matches se sont passés, et j'espère que vous avez une bonne mémoire, parce que je veux les détails...

Edgar et Nadine poussèrent un long soupir.


	5. La furie a un nom

Dubois et ses élèves faisaient face à un grand nombre de Zigzaton et de Linéon. Les Pokémon sauvages semblaient pour le moins mécontents.

\- On dirait bien qu'on vient d'entrer dans leur territoire… constat le professeur.  
\- Ils peuvent pas comprendre qu'on l'a pas fait exprès ?! geignit Edgar.  
\- Tout voyage a ses aléas… c'est l'occasion de vous faire une exercice : débarrassez-vous d'eux.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? Il y en a tellement…  
\- Allez, au pire j'interviendrai.

Les deux dresseurs en herbe hochèrent la tête. Edgar sortit Steve et Nadine choisit Léon. Scorplane crut qu'il s'agissait d'un match retour et chercha à intimider Delcatty avec des cris hostiles, mais le chat guindé détourna le regard d'un air dédaigneux. Edgar se baissa et posa sa main sur la tête de son Pokémon.

\- Tu voix ces zozos, Steve ? Rembarre-les avec Dard Venin !  
\- Léon, attaque Rugissement ! ordonna Nadine.

Tandis que Scorplane bombardait plusieurs Zigzaton de pics venimeux, le cri strident de Delcatty effraya nombre d'autres ratons qui reculèrent. Néanmoins un Linéon confiant sauta sur lui avec l'intention de le lacérer avec ses griffes.

\- Vite, Queue de Fer !

Léon réceptionna son assaillant d'un bon coup de queue métallisée pour ensuite l'évacuer d'une attaque Façade bien placée.

\- Chaud devant ! cria Edgar. Tranche à gogo !

Steve pénétra les rangs ennemis et se fit un vilain plaisir de fustiger tout à côté de lui. Un Linéon lui mordit le bras mais Edgar réagit illico en ordonnant Queue Poison. Entretemps Delcatty usa d'Assistance pour emprunter le Rayon Gemme de Feuforêve et repousser les Pokémon sauvages avec.

\- Bon ça suffit, dit Dubois. Partons.

Les élèves s'étonnèrent un peu de l'arrêt soudain de l'exercice mais obéirent. Voyant que les voyageurs étaient un peu trop forts pour eux, les Pokémon sauvages les laissèrent partir.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, expliqua le professeur, je vous ai fait cet exercice pour que vous vous entraidiez. Seulement vous êtes incapables de mettre de côté vos conflits enfantins pour réaliser un objectif commun.

Edgar lâcha un long soupir et Nadine regarda ailleurs.

~~~

Une habitude qu'avaient prise Dubois et ses élèves consistait à se reposer après le déjeuner. Chacun était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait pendant une heure ou deux. D'habitude Edgar faisait une sieste, Nadine s'occupait de ses Pokémon et Dubois écrivait dans son inaccessible bloc-notes.  
Cette fois-ci Owen lisait son magazine TopDresseur, adossé à son Bouldeneu. Nadine était assise au bord d'une rivière et contemplait les Arakdo en train de marcher nonchalamment sur l'eau. Edgar s'approcha d'elle et signala sa présence en lançant un caillou dans l'eau, effrayant par la même occasion un Nénupiot.

\- Hey. Tu fais encore la gueule ?

Nadine garda le silence. Dubois leva son nez de sa revue et observa.

\- Tu sais, comme l'a dit le prof, toi et moi on est amené à travailler ensemble, que ça te plaise ou pas, donc forcément on aura à se parler à un moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de la brune à lunettes.

\- Ta réaction est démesurée ! Ça fait plus de trois jours que ça s'est produit, je me rappelle même pas de ce que je t'ai dit au juste !  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille… marmonna la brune.

Edgar allait s'emporter mais il réprima sa colère naissante et fit demi-tour. Nadine enleva ses lunettes et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. « Et dire que je pensais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres… »  
Edgar s'approcha de son professeur d'un air embarrassé et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Vous êtes encore fâchés ? demanda l'adulte.  
\- C'est elle qui fait une fixette là-dessus. Je fais quoi ? Monsieur, vous devez vous y connaitre avec les femmes, non ?  
\- … Excuse-toi auprès d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit quelque chose de blessant.

Edgar se leva aussitôt.

\- Tu vas t'excuser ?  
\- Non, je vais pisser !

\- Je suis sérieux, j'ai une envie pressante !  
\- … Ok. Ne t'éloigne pas trop.  
\- Ouaip, ne vous en faites pas !

Edgar s'éloigna des regards et se vida la vessie. Alors qu'il remontait la fermeture de son pantalon, le jeune homme entendit des crissements d'herbe non loin de lui. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon sauvage, l'adolescent s'empara d'une Pokéball, prêt à engager un combat. Il se retourna derrière lui et tomba alors nez-à-nez avec un garçon au regard perçant et alerte qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Andy ?!  
\- Newman…

C'était Andy Belmont, l'un des élèves désignés par leurs professeurs au même moment qu'Edgar. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés portait un survêtement rouge doté d'une bande blanche le long de chaque bras, ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging noir et une belle paire de baskets.

\- Hey ! Ca va ? Tu n'es pas avec ton prof et Noémie ?  
\- Mêle-toi de tes fesses !  
\- Mec, ne t'énerve pas, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu es tout seul !  
\- Hmph... J'en ai ras le cul de mon prof et de l'autre connasse, ils sont trop cons.  
\- Ah bon ? Pour Noémie je peux comprendre qu'elle soit chiante, mais ton prof avait l'air gentil…  
\- Edgar ?

Lequel se retourna vers Dubois, surpris. Le professeur avait sûrement entendu leur début de conversation. Andy se tapa le front.

\- Et merde…  
\- Qui-est ce ? demanda l'adulte.

En fait il l'avait déjà vu dans la classe d'Edgar, lors du premier jour du voyage, mais il ne s'en était pas encore souvenu. Andy lança à Edgar un regard chargé à la fois d'inquiétude et de fureur. « Tu lui dis, j'te démonte ! »  
Le brun comprit de suite.

\- C'est un ami, il habite dans mon quartier !  
\- Ah bon…  
\- Il est en vacances à la campagne avec sa famille et là il se baladait dans les environs…  
\- Pourquoi tu me mens, Edgar ?

Edgar sursauta. Il ne put soutenir le regard de son professeur, scié et ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Maintenant je me rappelle de toi, tu étais dans la classe d'Edgar quand je suis venu avec les deux autres professeurs pour prendre nos élèves. Normalement tu es censé être avec ton professeur et ta camarade. Où sont-ils ?

Andy souffla, agacé.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre…  
\- Ne t'adresse pas à moi de cette façon, gamin. Tu ne veux pas que je sache que tu es en voyage itinérant… tu as fugué, c'est ça ?

Andy avait dans ses yeux l'affolement du criminel arrêté par un policier.

\- Putain Newman, il rigole pas ton prof !  
\- Et comment… soupira son camarade de classe, défait.  
\- Bon, tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ton prof, annonça Dubois. Que ça te plaise ou pas.

La panique d'Andy céda la place à la détermination de ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Vous croyez en être capable ? Vous savez, j'ai eu un duel avec mon prof et je l'ai dégommé !

Edgar était stupéfait par la déclaration. Dubois s'étonna aussi mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

\- Et alors ? Tu penses que tous les profs sont du même niveau ?

Entre temps, Nadine était arrivée discrètement et avait constaté la situation. Voyant que Dubois venait de sortir une Pokéball, Andy fit de même. Le professeur de Combat Direct lâcha son Tortank. Andy siffla, admiratif.

\- Sympa, la bêbête… j'aime bien les Pokémon de ce genre. Mais le mien n'a pas à rougir devant le votre. Oskar, GO !

Ce fut ni plus ni moins qu'un imposant Armaldo qui émergea de la sphère rouge et blanche. Dubois s'avoua légèrement impressionné. « Alors c'était lui le détenteur d'Armaldo dont m'avait parlé Edgar »  
Andy passa illico à l'offensive.

\- Tranche ! cria-t-il.  
\- Attaque Pistolet à O !

Armaldo s'avança mais Tortank chargea ses canons et le repoussa d'un double jet d'eau.

\- Ouais ! s'enjoua Andy. Ca c'est un Pokémon de prof ! Utilise Tunnel !  
\- Tu veux éviter la confrontation directe ? C'est un bon choix, mais ne va pas croire que ça suffira pour me mettre en déroute. Cliff, Séisme !

Alors que le fossile vivant creusait sous terre, le starter Eau se propulsa haut en l'air en usant d'Aqua Jet et rentra dans sa carapace. En retombant au sol Tortank provoqua une violente secousse. Andy, Edgar et Nadine tombèrent au sol. Par contre Dubois resta immobile comme une construction antisismique. Les trois adolescents étaient bouche bée après ce spectacle.

\- Avec ça, ton Pokémon est bon pour le centre le plus proche… dit Dubois.

Andy regardait le professeur de Combat Direct avec beaucoup de stupeur et un début d'admiration. Soudain le sol s'éventra, laissant apparaître Armaldo. L'insecte préhistorique remonta à la surface, il semblait sérieusement atteint mais encore d'attaque. Andy éclata de rire en voyant le professeur surpris.

\- Hahaha ! J'adore voir la gueule des gens quand les choses ne vont pas comme ils le veulent ! Haha ! Ca vous apprendra à me sous-estimer !

L'adolescent riait nerveusement, comme un fou.  
Edgar, lui, observait le vaillant Armaldo. « Moi aussi je veux avoir un Pokémon aussi imposant… heureusement que j'ai jamais eu à l'affronter en classe… »  
Nadine souhaitait que son professeur prodigue une bonne correction à Andy. Ce dernier n'en s'était jamais pris à elle par le passé mais il lui faisait peur et elle l'avait toujours évité comme la peste à cause de son tempérament agressif.

\- Néanmoins je vous remercie, vous venez de me rappeler à quel point Séisme est une attaque efficace ! J'essaierai de l'apprendre à Oskar un de ces quatre. En attendant… PLAIE-CROIX !

Galvanisé par le ton de son dresseur, Armaldo mit toutes ses forces restantes dans son offensive. Dubois réagit de suite.

\- Cliff, utilise Luminocanon !

La tortue se mit à quatre pattes et tira par ses deux canons. Les deux tirs se rejoignirent et formèrent un rayon argenté massif qui heurta Armaldo de plein fouet. Le Pokémon d'Andy resta debout, résistant au choc, mais sa vue se retrouva obstruée par la lueur du rayon, l'empêchant ainsi de voir arriver la suite de l'offensive adverse.

« C'est comme ce qui est arrivé à Leïla, dimanche dernier… une attaque frontale est facile à contrer » pensa Nadine.  
« Cette intensité, cette réactivité et cette force de frappe… voilà ce que j'appelle un combat de haut niveau ! Et je suis encore loin de pouvoir en mener un… » se dit Edgar.

Alors que le Luminocanon se dissipait, Cliff exécuta un fulgurant Aqua Jet et percuta Armaldo. Néanmoins ce dernier ne tomba pas, ses jambes trouvant encore la force de soutenir son corps. Owen fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais comment ?! Aqua Jet devrait suffire pour l'achever ! Ah, je vois… Ténacité, c'est ça ?  
\- TRANCHE !  
\- Tu mises tout sur un possible coup critique, hein… Cliff, Saumure !

De l'eau fusa du sol comme un geyser en dessous d'Armaldo qui s'écroula lourdement, enfin KO.

\- Putain merde ! grommela Andy.

« Il n'a que quinze ans voire seize tout au plus et il est déjà si fort… » songea Dubois.  
Andy rappela son Pokémon, recula de quelques pas et prit la fuite. L'adolescent survolté courut aussi vite qu'il put mais Dubois n'allait assurément pas se laisser faire et fit appel à son Bouldeneu.

\- Jasper, Poudre Dodo, sans trop doser !

L'énorme touffe de lianes diffusa une scintillante fumée verdâtre qui se propagea rapidement vers la cible désignée. Andy ne put y échapper et inhala le somnifère.

\- Pu… tain…

Il ne put que tomber à genoux avant de s'étaler sur l'herbe. Dubois arriva et donna une consigne à Bouldeneu. Le Pokémon Plante détacha des lianes de son corps et ligota fermement Andy avec.

\- Lavandia est proche, on peut la voir d'ici… dit Dubois. On se rend là-bas et on livre votre camarade à l'académie. On doit sûrement être en train de le chercher à l'heure qu'il est…

Edgar approcha de son camarade et le regarda.

\- Bordel, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un truc pareil allait se passer…  
\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Dubois. Nerveux, provocateur…  
\- Ouais, souvent. C'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial…

~~~

 _Depuis quelque temps, un élève avait droit à l'attention de ses camarades durant les récréations. Edgar exposait fièrement son Akwakwak récemment évolué._

 _\- Félicitations Edgar ! Frank est vachement cool maintenant !  
\- Regardez, il répond à mon brofist !  
\- Il se débrouille bien en combat, aussi ! T'es parti pour rassembler une équipe d'enfer !_

 _Un seul garçon dans le tas ne montra aucun signe d'admiration._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Alex, tu ne dis rien !  
\- Bof. Moi je trouve que les Pokémon d'Andy sont bien plus impressionnants._

 _Edgar ne sembla guère froissé par ce commentaire. Il hocha la tête calmement._

 _\- T'as raison._

~~~

 _\- Onde Vide !_

 _Colossinge donna un coup de poing dans le vide, générant ainsi une fulgurante bourrasque. Charmillon fut pris dans l'attaque et retomba KO devant son dresseur. Le primate sautilla et donna des coups en l'air, insatisfait par ce combat trop facile._

 _\- Deuxième manche… soupira le professeur._

 _Andy envoya le formidable Armaldo. Le garçon en face n'avait à sa disposition qu'un simple Soporifik. Devant un opposant pareil, le tapir jaune et noir succomba rapidement à l'intimidation. Le professeur se sentait déjà désolé pour Maurice Bonnet et son Pokémon Psy. Andy attendit une initiative de la part de son adversaire ; Maurice hésita un moment puis décida d'utiliser Gaz Toxik. Soporifik diffusa par sa trompe une fumée violette mais Andy riposta aussitôt._

 _\- Tunnel ! cria-t-il._

 _Armaldo creusa rapidement un trou et s'engouffra dedans, échappant ainsi au gaz nocif. La formation du passage souterrain produisait un bruit impressionnant. L'enseignant poussa un long soupir._

 _\- Andy, tu pourrais essayer de ne pas trop endommager le terrain de combat !  
\- J'm'en fiche, j'ai le droit d'utiliser l'attaque qui me plait ! Heureusement pour vous, Oskar ne connait pas encore Séisme !  
\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ou je te déclare perdant !_

 _Andy se tut et lança un regard chargé d'animosité envers l'adulte. « Ca ne change rien à qui est le plus fort, tocard… »  
Armaldo surgit de terre mais par chance, Soporifik échappa à la frappe en trébuchant.  
Dans les rangs, Edgar observait avec fascination l'Armaldo d'Andy en train de malmener son adversaire. Guillaume était assis à côté de lui._

 _\- Ce Pokémon respire la classe, tu trouves pas ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Je trouve pas trop, non, dit Guillaume. Franchement, j'aimerais pas dresser des Pokémon pareils. Ils ont toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur et leur bouffe doit coûter une fortune !_

 _Maurice était totalement désarçonné, son Pokémon luttait pour esquiver les frappes adverses._

 _\- Euh… utilise… Bouclier !_

 _Soporifik dressa la barrière psychique. Andy afficha un sourire amusé._

 _\- Défi accepté. Tranche !_

 _Armaldo s'avança et tenta de forcer le rempart mental. L'énorme fossile vivant parvint à fissurer le bouclier ce qui affola davantage Soporifik. Son dresseur lui somma d'utiliser Choc Mental. Soporifik s'exécuta mais Armaldo ne ressentit qu'une faible migraine tout à fait supportable. Pourtant Andy semblait mécontent._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?! Plaie-Croix !_

 _Armaldo croisa ses griffes, formant ainsi le grand X de lumière, puis pulvérisa le bouclier avec et frappa directement Soporifik qui s'écroula illico. Maurice rappela son Pokémon._

 _\- T'en as pas marre de te faire battre par tout le monde ? Va capturer un Métalosse ou deux ! Ou lance-toi dans la coordination, t'auras p'têt tes chances !_

 _Le garçon ne répondit rien et se précipita à sa place, humilié pour la semaine._

 _\- Andy, ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à tes camarades ! grommela le professeur.  
\- Bah quoi, j'ai raison, nan ?!  
\- A ta place, petit insolent ! Moins trois points !  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos points pour connaitre mon niveau.  
\- Tu dis un mot de plus, je t'envoie chez le proviseur !_

 _Andy rejoignit son pupitre avec un regard terrible dans les yeux. Comme Nadine, il avait pour habitude de s'installer dans les derniers rangs, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Chez les garçons, c'était plus les durs à cuirs qui occupaient le fond de la classe._

~~~

\- … Il a toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité. Mais c'est beaucoup plus qu'une banale crise d'adolescence, il ne se la joue pas rebelle juste pour avoir l'air cool mais parce qu'à l'école, les profs et les administratifs ne l'aiment pas et ne le cachent pas. Résultat, ils le font chier… ah désolé monsieur !  
\- Hm, pas grave…

Andy se réveilla sans mouvement ni son. Il constata qu'il était ligoté.

\- Durant une période on l'appelait même « le fou furieux »… poursuivit Edgar.  
\- Promis, dès que je me libère de cette merde bleue, le fou furieux va coller un pain à ta face de cul !

Edgar sursauta. Andy était assis, les sourcils froncés et le regard haineux.

\- Relâchez-moi, salopard ! Z'avez aucun droit sur moi !  
\- Vas-y, râle un bon coup, répondit simplement Dubois.  
\- 'Tain mais… hé, fais quelque chose, Newman !  
\- Je vois pas du tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ! Ecoute, je respecte ton choix, mec ! C'est le prof qui veut t'arrêter, moi j'y peux rien !  
\- Tsss, tous des lâcheurs… bordel…

Andy se débattit, espérant desserrer un peu l'étreinte des lianes mais il ne parvint à rien.

\- Efficace, l'instrument de bondage…  
\- J'osais pas le dire ! ria Edgar.  
\- Et dire que j'étais enfin libre, que je pouvais enfin aller où JE veux et faire ce que JE veux ! Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sur VOUS !  
\- Prends tout ton temps pour évacuer ta colère.

Andy lâcha une série d'injures à voix basse puis se calma peu à peu. Il fixa Dubois qui s'en rendit compte.

\- Quoi, tu veux ma photo ?  
\- Hé, vous pourriez pas me prendre avec vous ? J'aime pas mon prof.  
\- Personne ne choisit son prof.  
\- Allez quoi, soyez cool, ça serait pas intéressant un groupe de trois élèves ?  
\- Non, j'ai déjà assez de travail avec ces deux là. Et de toute manière je doute fort que le système t'accorde ce caprice.  
\- J'emmerde le système…  
\- Mais j'avoue que ça aurait été intéressant de te prendre.

Le jeune homme regarda l'adulte avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas dans ton groupe ?  
\- … Mon prof est un incompétent et ma camarade de voyage est une grosse gueule obsédée par ses cheveux.

Edgar se laissa aller à un autre rire.

\- Ouais, ça la résume bien !

Nadine restait silencieuse mais écoutait avec attention.

\- Tu peux développer ? demanda Dubois.  
\- Robert Fleuret est un prof d'Elevage. Moi je voulais avoir un prof de Combat Direct ou d'Apprentissage technique. J'ai rien à faire d'un type qui vient me montrer comment nourrir et traiter ses Pokémon. Vous par contre, vous avez l'air d'être le genre de prof que je veux. Vous pourriez pas échanger un élève avec Fleuret ?  
\- Là encore, n'y compte pas. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu comptais ne pas revenir à ton groupe ?  
\- Mais non ! Je voulais juste… m'amuser en ville pendant quelques jours, faire une pause quoi.

« Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais… ce gamin me rappelle moi, à son âge… » pensa Dubois.

\- Allez les jeunes, on va à Lavandia. Le professeur Fleuret doit surement avoir alerté les autorités, toutes les académies à proximité doivent être au courant de la fugue. On va t'emmener là-bas et attendre l'arrivée de tes compagnons de voyage.

Edgar et Nadine suivirent leur professeur tandis que Jasper le Bouldeneu souleva Andy du sol pour le porter sur sa tête.

~~~

Robert Fleuret était plutôt bel homme avec de soigneux cheveux blonds et un visage affable. Par contre il était drôlement maigre et habillé trop strictement pour un voyage avec son costard beige. Quant à Noémie Curtis, c'était une grande blonde consciente de sa beauté et qui savait la mettre en valeur avec ses habits légers.  
L'enseignant et la jeune fille avaient été informés sur la situation et s'étaient rendus à Lavandia - dont ils n'étaient pas éloignés - pour retrouver le membre manquant. Andy poussa un gémissement en les voyant.

\- Non putain non !

Dubois tenait fermement l'adolescent par le bras et le mena vers ces retrouvailles forcées.

\- Alors ça y est, on t'a arrêté ? demanda Noémie. Permets-moi de te dire que ce que t'as fait est complètement ri-di-cule !  
\- Oh toi, la ferme.  
\- Andy, je ne suis pas fier de toi ! gronda Fleuret.  
\- Ouais, ouais…  
\- Moi j'essaie d'être le plus agréable pour vous et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Edgar et Dubois eurent une pensée similaire. « Trop bon, trop con… »  
Deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un d'eux se présenta comme étant le Conseiller Principal d'Education de l'académie locale. L'autre ne dit rien mais c'était probablement un surveillant qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Lequel de vous est Andy Belmont ?  
\- C'est moi… soupira l'intéressa.  
\- Suis-nous, il faut qu'on discute deux minutes.

Andy s'exécuta à contrecœur.

\- Pas de conseil de discipline ? demanda Dubois.  
\- Apparemment Non, répondit Robert. Tout le monde est occupé et s'en fiche un peu de cet incident. Andy s'en tirera avec un simple avertissement oral.  
\- Je vois… ça ira pour la suite ?  
\- Je suppose que je vais devoir prendre sur moi et me montrer plus autoritaire, même si ce n'est absolument pas mon genre…

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de l'académie, le CPE fit brusquement assoir Andy sur une chaise.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petit chieur ! Ta petite crise de nerf on s'en tamponne, ok ? cria presque l'homme.  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que personne n'allait te retrouver ? Mais tu rêves, mon bonhomme ! ajouta l'autre.  
\- Désormais tu vas obéir à ton prof sinon je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer !  
\- On nous a informés sur toi, dans ton école tu es un gros fauteur de troubles. Le genre d'emmerdeurs qui se croient au-dessus des règles mais qui au final finissent délinquants voire dealers.

Andy était abasourdi. « Ils ne veulent pas entendre mes explications ? Ils ne cherchent même pas à savoir pourquoi j'ai fugué ?! »  
Son regard s'assombrit radicalement. « Je pourrais te tabasser, ici et maintenant, sans même utiliser mes Pokémon, un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambes… »  
L'adolescent n'écoutait plus les jérémiades des deux adultes et était totalement concentré sur ses pensées. « Mais si je fais ça on va probablement me punir en m'excluant définitivement du voyage itinérant. Et moi je veux absolument avoir mon diplôme coûte que coûte. Je ne supporterais jamais que les gros nuls de ma classe, non, que les gros nuls de toute cette région aient leurs diplômes et moi pas. Je le mérite cent fois plus que n'importe qui d'autre… je vais devoir supporter ce prof nul et l'autre pouffiasse… »

\- Bon, tu peux sortir, dit le CPE. Allez, du vent !

Andy quitta la salle sans un mot ni un regard pour les deux hommes. En sortant de l'établissement il fut réceptionné par son groupe et celui de Dubois. Robert fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air le plus autoritaire possible.

\- Bien ! Ecoute-moi bien jeune homme, les autorités m'ont informé qu'en cas de récidive, tu seras définitivement exclu du programme des voyages itinérants et que par conséquent tu n'auras pas ton diplôme ! C'est bien clair ?  
\- Ouais bah il vous a fallu de l'aide pour me tenir par les couilles…  
\- Pas de gros mots avec moi !

Edgar dissimula un ricanement. Nadine attendait que tout ça se termine une bonne fois pour toutes. Noémie examinait ses ongles. Owen observait en silence « Je devrais m'estimer chanceux d'avoir des élèves dociles… »  
Alors que Fleuret se tourna vers Dubois pour lui parler, Noémie regarda Nadine en souriant.

\- Alors Ludvina, ça se passe bien avec ton prof et l'autre ? Tu n'es pas trop un boulet pour eux ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à faire de tes remarques idiotes.

Noémie et Edgar écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce dernier était sur le point de rétorquer « C'est qui que tu appelles l'autre ? » mais l'oublia en entendant cette réplique pour le moins inhabituelle. Andy se fichait totalement de cette passe d'armes. Noémie ricana.

\- Wow, tu t'es découverte un côté rebelle ? Il était temps ! C'est Andy qui t'a inspirée ou quoi ?

Nadine ne répondit rien et s'en alla devant une Noémie offusquée. Edgar décida de s'éclipser lui aussi.

\- Euh… à plus, Andy.  
\- Hmph...  
\- Et toi, j'te salue pas ! dit-il en pointant Noémie du doigt.  
\- Disparais !

Voyant que ses élèves s'éloignaient, Dubois prit congé à son tour.

\- Bon courage, monsieur Fleuret…  
\- Ah ça je vais en avoir rudement besoin… portez-vous bien.  
\- Au revoir monsieur, dit Andy.  
\- Au revoir, petit. Tâche de ne plus faire de bêtises.  
\- C'est pas gagné.

Le jeune homme observa le vétéran du dressage en train de partir. « La force, j'ai besoin de plus de force… »


	6. La triste blague

_Edgar avait pris sa décision. La porte du bureau du CPE était au bout du couloir et il s'y dirigeait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, ses pas se firent de moins en moins fermes. Finalement il s'arrêta et sortit une Pokéball de sa poche.  
Il s'était pourtant juré de le faire. De rendre son Psykokwak à l'école et de demander un autre Pokémon. Motif ? Le petit canard jaune ne lui plaisait pas en raison de sa jalousie envers ses camarades de classe et des moqueries de ceux-là du canard jaune.  
Edgar serra fermement la Pokéball dans sa main. Certes, personne n'allait lui reprocher sa volonté de changer de Pokémon et il allait peut-être obtenir un spécimen bien plus intéressant. Mais le petit brun ne put achever son chemin et resta à sa place, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents. Depuis quelque temps il essayait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais elle revenait à chaque fois bien plus forte. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire serait bien cruel envers Psykokwak qui semblait déjà très attaché à lui. Et puis, avec de l'entrainement, Psykokwak allait évoluer en Akwakwak et devenir plus digne, plus respectable.  
Le garçonnet tourna les talons en se jurant de capturer plus tard des Pokémon réellement imposants. En attendait, il devait réfléchir à un bon surnom._

~~~

\- Edgar, quelle est la particularité d'Aéropique ? demanda Dubois.  
\- Sa précision est infinie.  
\- Pourtant elle peut rater sa cible dans certains cas, lesquels ?  
\- Euh... si le Pokémon adverse utilise Tunnel, Vol ou Plongée.  
\- En théorie, oui. Tu donnes cette réponse dans un examen et elle sera jugée correcte. Cependant, en réalité...

Edgar et Nadine étaient toute ouïe. Le groupe Dubois était en pleine route 118, à l'est de Lavandia, et se livrait à une série de questions-réponses tout en appréciant une belle vue de la mer Hoennoise.

\- Parce que le but même de ce voyage est de sortir du cadre théorique et se confronter plus à la réalité, sachez qu'en fait on a dénombré des cas où l'usage d'Aéropique a permis d'atteindre des Pokémon en plein Vol ou Plongée. Cette prouesse est extrêmement difficile à réaliser mais reste possible avec un Pokémon naturellement doué pour la vitesse, comme Nostenfer ou Heledelle. Hélas beaucoup de manuels académiques n'ont pas encore été mis à jour... néanmoins il y a une situation où Aéropique échoue toujours, laquelle ?

Edgar se mit à réfléchir mais ne parvint pas à deviner. Nadine le devança et prit la parole.

\- Si la capacité Abri est utilisée par le Pokémon adverse.  
\- Tout à fait. Edgar, ce n'était pas bien difficile comme question...  
\- Ouais... euh m'sieur, vous pourriez pas apprendre Abri à nos Pokémon ?  
\- Non, c'est une capacité difficile à apprendre, ça prendrait trop de temps. En plus tu ne peux pas l'utiliser plusieurs fois dans un combat...  
\- Ah bon...  
\- Si je vous parle autant d'Aéropique, c'est parce que c'est une attaque qui peut être apprise par un très grand nombre de Pokémon. Durant les exams vous allez sûrement en croiser un qui va l'utiliser, donc il vaut mieux se préparer à la gérer. Connaître les effets des attaques est vital, n'oubliez jamais que l'information joue un rôle capital dans une bataille. Un grand stratège et philosophe a dit « Connaissez l'ennemi et connaissez-vous vous-même ; en cent batailles vous ne courrez jamais aucun danger ». Bon j'avoue qu'il exagère, mais l'idée est claire.

Les élèves notaient soigneusement les conseils de leur professeur. Ce dernier se leva.

\- Bon, passons à la pratique. Je veux un petit combat entre vous, un contre un.

Edgar et Nadine se regardèrent sans échanger un mot.  
« Visiblement il ne s'est pas encore excusé auprès d'elle... » comprit l'adulte.  
Ses élèves se mirent face à face et choisirent chacun une Pokéball qui s'ouvrit. Lainergie salua sa dresseuse avec un bêlement tandis qu'Akwakwak procéda à une série de rapides étirements. Les deux Pokémon se tinrent prêts à débuter le match. Le premier à agir fut Edgar.

\- Frank, attaque Combo-Griffe !  
\- Euh, Leïla, utilise Cotogarde !

Le rempart de coton fut érigé et les multiples coups de griffes d'Akwakwak n'eurent aucun effet dessus. Edgar eut alors une idée intéressante.

\- Reviens en arrière et utilise Pistolet à O !

Frank prit ses distances par petits bonds et cracha le jet d'eau. Mouillé et alourdi par l'eau, le coton perdit sa robustesse et son apparence gonflée puis commença à s'étaler doucement au sol. Dubois eut un petit sourire et nota son observation sur son bloc-notes. Edgar réordonna l'usage de Pistolet à O mais Nadine disposait d'une autre corde à son arc.

\- Leïla, utilise Chargeur !  
\- Quoi ?!

La brebis rose s'enveloppa dans une large sphère d'électricité qui dissipa le tir aqueux. La sphère se mit après à rapetisser pour ensuite disparaître. Edgar s'avoua dépassé.

\- Ouah...  
\- Cage-Eclair !  
\- Ah non !

Edgar fronça les sourcils et serra les dents et les poings en voyant son Akwakwak se faire paralyser. Le canard se tint le front en grimaçant. Dubois remarqua la frustration et la nervosité croissante dans les yeux de son élève.

\- Et Eclair, pleine puissance !  
\- Si tu crois que tu vas me battre une deuxième fois, tu rêves, pouffiasse ! Choc Mental !

Akwakwak usa de l'attaque psychique qui ne requérait aucun mouvement et qui ne tenait donc pas compte de la paralysie. Ce faisant, Lainergie fut saisie d'une vive migraine et ne put attaquer. Mais surtout, Nadine et Dubois étaient choqués.

\- Tu viens de m'insulter ?! s'offusqua la brune à lunettes. Devant le professeur en plus ?!  
\- Edgar ?! s'indigna l'adulte. Tu crois que ce sont des manières de parler à sa camarade ?!

Edgar réalisa sa gaffe et se défendit comme il put.

\- Je... désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée...  
\- Eclair, pleine puissance !

Lainergie électrocuta Akwakwak qui s'allongea sur l'herbe, fumant et KO.

\- Bordel , encore perdu ! La même chose se répète ! M'sieur, faisons un deuxième round !  
\- Pas question, j'en ai vu assez. Edgar, accepte ta défaite !  
\- Elle a eu l'avantage du type !  
\- C'est l'excuse classique de ceux qui perdent des matchs !  
\- Mais pourquoi vous avez réponse à tout ?!

Dubois ressentit une envie de gifler le gamin mais se retint et poussa un gros soupir bien audible.

\- Je te colle un zéro pour cet exercice. Tu t'es bien battu, tu as fait preuve de promptitude et d'intelligence, mais tout ça ne vaut rien si tu perds ton sang froid. Et surtout tu as manqué de respect envers ta camarade dont le seul tort est d'être plus compétente que toi.

Edgar rappela son Pokémon et s'approcha lentement de ses compagnons de voyage.

\- P, pardon... j'aurais pas du... marmonna-t-il.  
\- C'est bon, répondit Nadine.

Dubois sortit de son sac un appareil cubique teint en rouge et noir et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un creux sphérique ayant la taille de la moitié d'une Pokéball. Le professeur prit la Pokéball d'Akwakwak, l'inséra dans l'appareil et le referma. Après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, le cube se mit à vibrer pendant une dizaine de secondes, après quoi Dubois le rouvrit et rendit à Edgar sa Pokéball.

\- Tiens, Frank est maintenant totalement soigné. Mais il ne faut pas trop compter sur ce Portasoin, il ne permet pas beaucoup d'utilisations.

Edgar hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas lents.

\- Tu vas où ? s'étonna Dubois.  
\- Me changer les idées un peu... ne vous en faites pas, je ne me perdrai pas.  
\- ... Fais attention, qui sait ce qui rôde sur les routes. Et ne tarde pas trop.

Edgar acquiesça et s'éloigna. Dubois enleva sa casquette gavroche et se massa le front.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas faciles comme élèves, vous le savez, ça ?  
\- On ne le fait pas exprès... répondit Nadine.

~~~

Edgar vagabondait tout en ruminant ses pensées. « Putain, il faut toujours que je perde mes matches ! Et le prof peut pas fermer sa gueule, il doit toujours me saouler avec ses monologues ! »  
L'adolescent leva la tête et observa les nuages défilant nonchalamment à travers le ciel Hoennois. « J'ai été con de l'insulter... je fais toujours sortir de ma bouche des conneries. Nul en communication, nul en dressage. Je vais où, moi, avec ce niveau médiocre ? »

\- Si seulement j'avais des Pokémon plus puissants...

Edgar entendit des coups non loin de lui. Il regarda de tous les côtés et aperçut un grand arbre dont le son semblait provenir. En s'approchant il découvrit un Scarhino en train de charger vers l'arbre pour le frapper avec sa corne. L'insecte semblait fatigué par cet entrainement mais continuait à répéter la même attaque sans relâche. Il remarqua le jeune humain mais l'ignora et continua son programme. Edgar était fasciné par la brave créature.  
Il sortit doucement une Pokéball.  
« Je dois le capturer... en plus, éventuellement il pourrait même méga-évoluer... il me le faut, c'est exactement le genre de Pokémon que je comptais capturer et je n'aurais pas une nouvelle occasion de sitôt. »

\- Frank !

Le Pokémon académique répondit à l'appel, en pleine forme. « Le gadget du prof, c'est pas du pipeau... »  
Edgar ordonna un Pistolet à O que son Pokémon s'empressa d'exécuter. Scarhino repoussa le jet d'eau d'un simple coup de corne et resta à sa place, observant le dresseur.  
« C'est ça, fais le malin, tu vas te manger un bon gros Choc Mental... »

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?

Une vive secousse saisit la poitrine d'Edgar en entendant cette voix soudaine. Le jeune homme se retourna et trouva Dubois et Nadine.

\- Putain non, pas encore...  
\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne comptais pas simplement te balader, dit Dubois. Tu veux le capturer, c'est ça ?

Irrité par la perspicacité infaillible de l'homme, Edgar s'emporta.

\- Ouais, et alors ?  
\- Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire avec tes deux Pokémon. Et en plus...

Dubois pointa du doigt Scarhino qui s'éloignait déjà, gavé par la situation. La frustration et la colère montèrent d'un cran chez Edgar.

\- Oh non ! A cause de vous il en a profité pour prendre la fuite !  
\- Foutaises. Ce Scarhino est trop fort pour toi, il aurait mis Frank KO sans problème et je n'ai pas l'intention de réutiliser le Portasoin de sitôt.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Arrêtez de vous la jouer monsieur je-sais-tout ! Si ça se trouve Frank aurait très bien pu s'en occuper !

Edgar sursauta, réalisant son manque de respect. Nadine recula, effrayée par le tournant dangereux de la discussion. Dubois réajusta sa casquette.

\- Et de une, ce Scarhino est de grande taille et sa corne semble usée. Il est clair qu'il a derrière lui des années de combat.

Edgar réalisa l'ampleur de son étourderie.

\- Et de deux, tu viens de dépasser les bornes avec ton comportement immature. Je croyais que l'épisode du Tunnel Merazon t'avait servi de leçon mais je me suis trompé. Tu trouves que tes Pokémon sont forts ? Prouve-le-moi.

Ni une ni deux, Dubois sortit son Bouldeneu ; Edgar fit d'énormes yeux.

\- Vous voulez que je vous affronte ? Mais j'peux pas !  
\- Choisis un Pokémon.  
\- Attendez, le rapport entre vous et moi est trop inégal, c'est pas juste ! Je n'ai pas votre expérience !  
\- C'est l'occasion, tu vas en acquérir maintenant.  
\- Ecoutez, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, ok ? Je regrette, j'aurais pas du, ok ? supplia le brun, affolé.  
\- Fallait penser avant de lancer. Magne-toi !  
\- Monsieur... dit Nadine.  
\- Non Nadine, inutile de chercher à lui venir en aide. J'ai suffisamment observé Edgar et il est temps pour lui de faire face à ses erreurs.

La brune se résigna à son rôle de spectatrice. L'autre brun souffla et sortit son Scorplane. Ce dernier ne sembla guère intimidé par l'opposant du jour et se mit à voltiger tout en claquant des pinces.

\- ... attaque Dard Venin...

Bouldeneu se laissa attaquer ; Scorplane tira une bonne salve de dards. Une tâche mauve indiquant l'empoisonnement commença à se propager mais Bouldeneu s'en débarrassa en arrachant les lianes infectées. Visiblement cela n'était guère douloureux pour lui.

\- Bon bah... Queue Poison.  
\- Mégafouet.

Une frappe fulgurante plaqua Scorplane au sol, ce dernier ne s'en releva pas. Edgar et Nadine étaient sérieusement choqués de la violence dont venait de faire preuve leur professeur. Dubois était impassible comme à son accoutumée. Edgar observa son Pokémon, à terre et inconscient.

\- Steve...

~~~

 _\- Edgar, la récré est terminée, on doit revenir en classe ! signifia Guillaume.  
\- Pars devant...  
\- Hein ?_

 _Edgar avait les yeux rivés vers un arbre de la cour. Guillaume leva la tête et aperçut un Scorplane sauvage sur une branche d'arbre. Le petit binoclard vit alors Edgar sortir sa Pokéball._

 _\- Mais tu es malade ?! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !  
\- Justement, pars devant, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Il me plait et je ne veux pas le laisser partir.  
\- Comme tu voudras mais tu diras pas que je t'avais pas prévenu ! dit Guillaume en s'éloignant.  
\- Frank !_

 _Psykokwak sortit et atterrit dans les bras de son dresseur. Scorplane comprit que ce gamin voulait le capturer. Il quitta sa branche et atterrit au sol en planant. Le Pokémon Sol et Vol se mit à ricaner comme s'il disait « attrape-moi si tu peux ! »._

 _\- Pistolet à O !_

 _Scorplane évita le jet d'eau et prit la fuite. Edgar engagea la course-poursuite tout en attaquant avec de multiples Pistolets à O. Scorplane évita non sans difficulté les tirs d'eau et arriva au terrain de sport qui par chance était vide. Scorplane se retourna et riposta avec des Dard Venin qu'Edgar s'empressa d'esquiver._

 _Après d'innombrables tentatives, Psykokwak parvint enfin à atteindre sa cible. Le scorpion planeur subit des dégâts importants mais surtout se cogna à un arbre et chuta au sol. Edgar ne rata pas sa chance et lança une Pokéball. L'objet absorba le Pokémon et vibra quelques secondes puis signala la réussite de la capture. Edgar était au comble de la joie et brandit la Pokéball comme un trophée._

 _Quand Edgar atteignit sa salle, le cours avait commencé depuis un bon moment déjà. Le professeur le punit pour son retard en l'empêchant d'entrer en classe. Edgar passa le reste de la matinée dans le couloir, mais il était content car il venait de capturer un Pokémon qu'il désirait._

~~~

 _\- Allo, maman ? Oui, tout va bien. Ecoute, aujourd'hui je vais rentrer un peu tard, j'ai des trucs à faire à la bibliothèque, ok ? Au fait, on a quoi pour le diner ce soir ? ... cool ! Bon j'y vais. A ce soir._

 _Edgar raccrocha et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, il passa non loin de Nadine, assise à une table et le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il la salua rapidement d'un geste de la main, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils ne se parlaient jamais mais ne se détestaient nullement pour autant, juste que les circonstances ne les avaient pas encore amenés ensemble._

 _Après quinze bonnes minutes de recherche, Edgar trouva enfin un lourd volume marron écrit par une certaine Terry Lindermann. L'enfant tourna rapidement les pages, parcourant les différents Pokémon type Sol et s'arrêtant parfois sur des espèces impressionnantes comme Hippodocus ou Nidoking.  
Edgar trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : Scorvol. Il fut immédiatement conquis par l'apparence dangereuse du bestiau._

 _« Il guette sa proie, pendu à une branche la tête en bas, et s'en saisit à la première occasion »  
« Un Pokémon au movepool offensif particulièrement riche. Les dresseurs de Scorvol ont l'embarras du choix : Lame de Roc, Aéropique, Plaie-Croix, Stratopercut, Croc Eclair, Queue de Fer... sa double faiblesse face à la Glace est compensée par sa défense physique exemplaire et ses multiples attaques efficaces contre la Glace »  
« Toutefois il convient de souligner que c'est un spécimen très difficile à dresser. Le faire soumettre à sa volonté requiert une certaine force de caractère de la part de son dresseur ainsi qu'une rigoureuse discipline inculquée préalablement à l'évolution, sans quoi Scorvol peut s'avérer récalcitrant aux ordres, provocateur voir dédaigneux »_

 _Edgar avait un regard déterminé ainsi qu'un sourire démesuré._

~~~

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu as hâte d'avoir un Scorvol entre les mains, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est vrai... confirma faiblement Edgar.  
\- Tant que tu es sous ma garde, tu peux oublier l'idée de le faire évoluer, tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour dresser un Scorvol. Tu m'as entendu ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de décider de ce genre de choses !

Nadine assistait, impuissante, à cet échange houleux. Dubois délivra une autre de ses explications implacables.

\- C'est le genre de Pokémon qui exige une certaine autorité de la part de son dresseur, dans ton cas il ne ferait que te désobéir. Tu auras l'air d'un guignol aux examens.  
\- Mais Steve et moi on est potes ! protesta Edgar. C'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'il va changer de caractère !

Dubois renonça à poursuivre le débat, voyant que ça n'allait nulle part.

\- Trêve de blabla. Sors Frank.

Edgar hésita à prendre la Pokéball, d'une part l'autorité du professeur était écrasante, et d'autre part il voulait épargner à son Pokémon une terrible punition. Voyant cet état de détresse, Nadine se décida enfin à intervenir.

\- C'est bon, monsieur ! Il a compris la leçon, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer...

Edgar en crut difficilement ses oreilles. « Elle me défend ?! »

\- Non Nadine, il y a quelque chose que je dois confirmer. Allez Edgar, sors Akwakwak !  
\- J'ai aucune chance contre vous ! A quoi ça va me servir de me prendre une autre grosse raclée ?! Frank va se faire défoncer et c'est même pas sa faute !  
\- SORS-LE !

Nadine sursauta et Edgar frissonna. Cependant il rassembla tout son courage et fronça les sourcils.

\- N, non ! osa-t-il tout en reculant d'un pas. Je refuse ! Frappez-moi si vous voulez mais je veux pas qu'il se blesse inutilement !

Le jeune homme se retourna à moitié et serra sa Pokéball avec ses deux mains contre son torse, comme pour la protéger. Nadine semblait traumatisée par la situation. En observant son élève, Dubois entama une rapide réflexion.

« L'usage de la force n'engendre que plus de résistance. Mon attitude ne fait que renforcer sa détermination. »  
« Est-ce que je vais foirer cette formation ? Une nouvelle fois ? »  
« Pourtant, en prenant ces deux gosses je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux réussir avec eux. »

\- Edgar, si je te demande de sortir Frank, ce n'est pas pour me défouler sur lui.

Edgar et Nadine s'étonnèrent du changement radical de ton. Owen semblait à présent parfaitement calme et serein.

\- J'ai constaté quelque chose d'étrange chez ton Pokémon et je ne dois pas te le cacher. Il faut que tu le sortes pour qu'on vérifie, sinon on ne pourra jamais y remédier.  
\- ... Quelque chose d'étrange ?  
\- J'ai ma théorie et elle est très plausible.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit dès le départ ?

Edgar accepta enfin de sortir Akwakwak, non sans méfiance.

\- Jasper, attaque Souplesse.

Bouldeneu donna un long coup de fouet avec son bras droit mais Akwakwak l'esquiva habilement et s'approcha de lui à pas rapides.

\- Balayette ! ordonna Edgar.

Akwakwak donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Bouldeneu mais ce dernier ne sembla guère atteint et le regarda avec ses gros yeux globuleux.

\- Utilise Ecosphère ! ordonna Dubois.

Bouldeneu créa la sphère d'énergie en un instant et toucha le ventre d'Akwakwak avec. Le canard fut soudain éjecté dans les airs. Il arriva à atterrir sur l'herbe sans trop de dégâts mais il ferma les yeux et se tint le front.

\- Bah quoi ?! grommela Edgar. Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Vous ne faites que le tabasser, là !

Dubois annonça sa conclusion. La vérité frappa Edgar avec la force d'un coup de hache.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ce Pokémon a subi une évolution prématurée.

Edgar fit de gros yeux. Nadine était également ébahie.

\- Répétez pour voir ?!  
\- Tu l'as fait évoluer trop rapidement, alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à acquérir la force d'un Akwakwak. Un Akwakwak ne ressent jamais de migraine due à ses pouvoirs psychiques puisqu'il en a la maitrise totale, les maux de tête ne se produisent que chez les Psykokwak. Or nous avons ici un cas paradoxal, ton Akwakwak qui continue de ressentir des migraines. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il se tient toujours la tête ?

Edgar eut alors une série de flashbacks qui confirmèrent l'observation du professeur.

~~~

 _Akwakwak acquiesça d'un cri et fonça à toute vitesse mais un Martopoing vint à sa rencontre et le rembarra violemment. Edgar ouvrit la bouche, sidéré, et vit que l'effet de Flash venait de prendre fin. Akwakwak se tint la tête._

~~~ __

 _Le poisson électrique frotta ses antennes entre elles et libéra un rayon qui atteignit sa cible avant que celle-ci ne cherche à esquiver. Akwakwak se releva avec grande difficulté devant un Edgar ébahi. Le Pokémon Eau se tenait le front en grimaçant._

~~~ __

 _Edgar fronça les sourcils et serra les dents et les poings en voyant son Akwakwak se faire paralyser. Le canard se tint le front en grimaçant._

~~~

\- J'imagine que tu as fait ça parce qu'un simple Psykokwak ne doit pas être très populaire chez les jeunes de ton âge, poursuivit Dubois.

Le jeune brun avait la tête baissée, incapable de regarder son professeur en face. Nadine était extrêmement gênée par sa présence dans cette situation hautement humiliante pour son camarade.

\- Frank a l'apparence d'un Akwakwak mais à l'intérieur, c'est encore un Psykokwak incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs mentaux.  
\- Mais... mais... s'il lui arrive encore de ressentir des maux de tête, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? Quand je le sors il a toujours l'air normal...

Owen prit une grande inspiration et expliqua.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches parce que ça t'aurait déçu, donc il s'efforçait de paraitre le plus normal possible. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il est encore sujet à des migraines régulières. Et puis, durant les combats il est devant toi, tu ne vois pas toujours l'expression de son visage.

Edgar était à présent à genoux, terrassé par le discours de Dubois. Ce dernier ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi supportait péniblement cette situation. Il se faisait violence pour continuer ce qu'il voyait comme un mal nécessaire.

\- J'ai merdé... Je, je voulais juste... ressembler à Cynthia...  
\- Quoi ?!

~~~

 _\- Bien sûr, quand vous serez grands vous ne serez pas tous dresseurs à plein temps mais ceux qui réfléchissent à s'y consacrer, sachez que la voie sera longue et rude. Mais avec la volonté, la dévotion et la patience, vous pouvez atteindre les sommets les plus hauts._

 _Edgar s'émerveillait devant la blonde vêtue de noir qui parlait. Cynthia Kishiro prononçait un petit discours devant les enfants de l'académie de Mérouville. Evidemment le petit évènement était filmé et allait faire l'objet d'un reportage sur la chaîne régionale le soir même._

 _\- Edgar, tu n'aurais pas vu mon crayon... demanda Guillaume qui était assis à côté de lui.  
\- Tais-toi !_

 _Guillaume s'étonna mais ne chercha pas à insister. Finalement il trouva son crayon par terre. Edgar était entièrement obnubilé par la grande blonde aux yeux envoûtants, à la voix suave et à l'habillement élégant. Tout le reste devenait cruellement trivial._

 _\- C'est la première femme à accéder au rang de maître de ligue, tu te rends compte ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que le genre vient y faire, c'est une question de motivation et de compétences...  
\- Crétin, tout le monde se rappellera d'elle pour ça !_

 _Edgar serra son poing. « Quand je serai grand, je serai comme elle »  
Cynthia acheva son speech et reçut des applaudissements. La femme quitta la salle mais Edgar décida qu'il ne l'avait pas assez observée._

 _En guise de mensonge, Edgar demanda à aller aux toilettes. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur à qui il avait l'affaire était un individu indulgent donc il accepta. L'enfant s'aventura alors dans les couloirs de l'école._

 _« Si je cherche bien, je la trouverai... et je lui demanderai un autographe ! »_

 _Edgar entendit un étrange son robotique. Au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur un Magnezone. L'enfant s'arrêta et regarda la créature, étonné par sa soudaine apparition. Il entendit la voix d'un homme plus loin._

 _\- Il a fait une surcharge et doit évacuer l'énergie ! Vite, il faut évacuer l'établissement !  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occupe._

 _Cynthia apparut alors en tenant une Pokéball. Edgar était époustouflé par la tournure des évènements._

 _\- A moi, Lucario !_

 _Edgar ouvrit la bouche, impressionné par l'entrée en scène du somptueux chacal humanoïde. Lucario bondit, prit Edgar dans ses bras et le ramena à côté de Cynthia._

 _\- Eloigne-toi petit, c'est dangereux ici !  
\- Oui m'dame !_

 _Edgar s'exécuta et recula mais ne quitta pas les lieux, voulant voir le combat. Cynthia ordonna l'attaque Vampipoing ; son Pokémon s'exécuta illico. Le gros aimant flottant électrocuta son assaillant mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte et décocha un puissant direct de la droite, aspirant ainsi le surplus d'énergie à évacuer. Edgar observait la confrontation, subjugué. Magnezone commença à émettre des ondes de choc ainsi qu'un bourdonnement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cynthia comprit alors ce qu'il préparait._

 _\- Il compte utiliser Explosion ?! Lucario, vite, Pied Voltige !_

 _Le Pokémon de Cynthia mit rapidement Magnezone KO, prévenant ainsi un sérieux désastre. Un administratif arriva et rappela le Pokémon Aimant dans une Hyperball. Edgar s'approcha de Cynthia en jubilant._

 _\- Merci beaucoup madame ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _Elle lui caressa la tête en souriant. Edgar se sentit monter au septième ciel._

 _\- Votre Pokémon est trop génial ! Moi je n'ai qu'un Psykokwak et tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est faire rire les gens !  
\- Allons, ne dis pas ça. Les Psykokwak sont des Pokémon qui renferment un grand pouvoir. Quand le tien évoluera en Akwakwak tu pourras tirer profit de tout son potentiel. Je suis sûre que tu auras une belle équipe un jour._

~~~

 _\- Allez Frank, vire-moi ça ! Combo-Griffe !_

 _Psykokwak se déchaîna sur un Zigzaton dont qui avait commis l'erreur de passer près d'Edgar. Le pauvre raton s'échappa à toute vitesse._

 _\- Pfff ! Y a pas d'adversaire plus valable ?_

 _Edgar repéra un Ningale sur le tronc d'un arbre. S'ensuivit une douche froide pour l'insecte qui grimpa au plus haut de l'arbre pour s'abriter.  
Edgar s'était aventuré sur la route 116 pour entraîner Frank. Ses parents s'étaient fait rouler dans la farine, pour eux le garçon était simplement allé passer l'après-midi chez l'un de ses copains.  
Impatient de faire évoluer son Pokémon, Edgar passa une large partie de ses vacances d'été à l'entrainer intensivement. En plus de castagner des Pokémon sauvages pas trop forts - il savait éviter les gros morceaux, Edgar défiait également tous les dresseurs qu'il rencontrait. En cas de défaite, il se plaisait à considérer que cela restait une expérience supplémentaire pour Frank. Il entrainait aussi Scorplane en parallèle mais restait concentré sur Psykokwak._

 _En réalité, Frank souffrait de ce dressage téméraire mais puisqu'il était semblait migraineux en permanence, Edgar ne remarquait rien d'anormal. Le Pokémon voulait que son dresseur soit fier de lui et acceptait donc de passer par ces innombrables batailles._

 _Vint alors le moment de l'évolution.  
Edgar était bouche bée devant le spectacle lumineux qui s'offrait à lui.  
Un bel Akwakwak apparut devant un Edgar aux yeux écarquillés et au sourire le plus large possible.  
Edgar marqua ce jour d'une pierre blanche, c'était un 18 Août. Il sentait qu'il marchait sur les traces de Cynthia._

~~~

A présent Edgar sanglotait devant les yeux ébahis d'Owen et Nadine.

\- Je voulais juste avoir un Pokémon convenable ! J'aspire à être aussi honorable que cette femme ! Est-ce qu'il y a un mal à ça ?!  
\- Non mais pour le moment, tu t'y prends comme un manche. Et pas seulement avec Akwakwak : tu réserves le même sort à Scorplane alors que les évolutions prématurées peuvent s'avérer dangereuses pour la santé des Pokémon.

Nouveau coup pour Edgar.

\- Tu crois que l'évolution peut compenser ton niveau de dresseur ? Ne me fais pas rire.

Nadine était très peinée pour son camarade. Elle non plus n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

\- Allez, on n'a pas terminé ce combat.

Dubois s'efforçait de rester impassible, l'homme aussi était éprouvé mentalement. Edgar, lui, semblait au bord de l'effondrement mental, les mains et les genoux sur l'herbe, le visage caché par la tête baissée.

\- Attaque Souplesse.

Le coup de fouet partit et cette fois-ci Akwakwak n'esquiva pas. Le coup n'était pas très fort mais suffit néanmoins à faire tomber l'oiseau des rivières. Il lutta pour se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Edgar semblait perdre la tête.

\- Allez, attaque Combo-Griffe ! Ou Tranche ! Pistolet à O, non, Hydrocanon ! Vas-y, fais Hydrocanon ! Tu peux le faire, non ? Tu es grand... tu es fort...

Akwakwak, encore à terre, observait son dresseur d'un air désolé. Nadine s'était couvert la bouche, choquée, quant à Dubois il se demandait - enfin - s'il y était allé trop fort.

\- Je... pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait évoluer trop tôt... je suis un crétin, un mauvais dresseur, je t'ai fait souffert plus d'une fois... tu mérites mieux que moi... je suis une blague...

Le joyau rouge sur le front d'Akwakwak se mit à briller. Le canard arriva enfin à se mettre debout puis avança à pas lents vers Bouldeneu. Le Pokémon d'Owen était intrigué et attendait de voir ce que son adversaire allait tenter. Edgar était ébahi.

\- Frank ? Tu veux encore te battre ? Arrête, vieux, tu vas encore te faire rétamer... ne provoque pas ce Pokémon, tu es déjà suffisamment blessé, avoue qu'on n'est clairement pas de taille...  
\- Jasper, Mégafouet.

Le bras droit de Bouldeneu s'allongea et s'abattit avec une force terrifiante. Edgar réalisa alors que le coup n'avait atteint que l'herbe. Akwakwak avait disparu.

\- En haut ! informa Nadine.

Frank était dans les airs, au dessus de Bouldeneu. En retombant le canard bleu donna un vif coup de griffes qui arracha une liane.

\- C'est quoi cette attaque ?! s'étonna Edgar. Tranche ? Non, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est aussi rapide...

L'oiseau bleu effectua un bond particulièrement véloce et se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Le temps que celui-ci se retourne, deux coups tranchants fusèrent et firent tomber quelques lianes. Akwakwak s'éloigna ensuite avec la même rapidité et donna un coup dans le vide. Bouldeneu fut atteint malgré la distance et d'autres lianes furent coupées. Edgar avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Frank... marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Owen avait fait exprès de ne pas riposter, voulant observer le comeback d'Akwakwak. Nadine était épatée. « La minute d'avant il était au bord du KO, et là... »  
Frank continuait à frapper tout en se déplaçant avec cette agilité déroutante. Dubois décida de repasser à l'attaque.

\- Hmmm... Ecosphère, formation réseau lunaire.

Jasper fit apparaître non pas une mais bien une dizaine de sphères verdoyantes qui se mirent à graviter en anneau autour de lui. Il envoya la première mais son adversaire n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter. La sphère continua son chemin et s'éclata contre un arbre au loin. Bouldeneu envoya deux autres boules dont l'une changea de trajectoire. Frank évita la première mais aperçut aussitôt la seconde qui arrivait d'une autre direction. Comprenant qu'il elle était trop proche pour être esquivée, il décida simplement de la trancher en deux. Edgar cherchait encore à comprendre.

\- C'est un truc de physique... si l'écosphère s'est fait neutraliser si facilement, ça veut dire que Frank utilise une attaque super efficace contre le type Plante... mais quoi au juste...

Frank éclata deux autres Ecosphères à distance, avec le même coup frappé en l'air précédemment utilisé. Bouldeneu décida de lancer quatre de ses sphères en même temps, Frank bondit pour y échapper mais elles le suivirent. Bouldeneu agitait les bras pour les contrôler à distance.

\- Depuis le début de l'attaque, il se retenait ?! s'étonna Nadine.

Akwakwak neutralisa les mini-écosphères une à une, en continuant à se déplacer dans tous les sens comme un damné. Seulement il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée par derrière de la dernière écosphère, furtivement envoyée alors qu'il se démenait avec les autres. La boule verte lui explosa au dos ce qui le fit tomber à terre de nouveau.  
Le regard d'Edgar s'illumina.

\- Ca y est ! Je sais quelle attaque c'est ! Frank !

Lequel se releva, exténué mais déterminé à lance une dernière offensive.

\- Attaque AEROPIQUE !

Frank frappa. Une large lame horizontale, difficilement visible mais clairement audible, atteignit Bouldeneu de plein fouet. L'attaque tranchante fut accompagnée d'une violente bourrasque.  
Akwakwak s'effondra.

\- FRANK !

Edgar accourut vers son Pokémon et le prit dans ses bras.  
Bouldeneu semblait mal en point ; il se débarrassa des lianes coupées et en fit pousser d'autres. Nadine s'étonna de la vitesse de régénération du Pokémon Plante. Dubois rappela ce dernier et s'approcha lentement de son élève qui félicitait son Pokémon.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. Il s'est enfin adapté.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Si tu crois que seuls les humains tiennent compte des relations entre types, alors tu fais fausse route, gamin. Les Pokémon connaissent les rapports de faiblesses, résistances et autre immunités bien avant que les hommes ne les découvrent. Ton Akwakwak sait que Bouldeneu est de type Plante, donc il a instinctivement cherché une attaque qui serait super efficace contre lui. Franchement je m'attendais plus à Laser Glace. Mais comme tu l'as vu, Aéropique te sera très utile pour couvrir la faiblesse de Frank face au type Plante.

Edgar réfléchit un moment et regarda son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ? Pour qu'il aille mieux...  
\- Dorénavant, pour maîtriser ses capacités mentales il devra faire une séance de méditation chaque jour.

~~~

La nuit tombée, Edgar sortit ses Pokémon pour les nourrir.

\- Frank, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le canard bleu leva son bec de son plat et secoua la tête vivement. Edgar eut un léger sourire.

\- Merci... et toi Steve, je te bassine toujours avec cette histoire de Croc Rasoir et de te faire évoluer dès que possible, n'est-ce pas ? Je laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour ça mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme Frank. Désolé vieux, mais tu ne risques pas d'évoluer de si tôt. Ca ne t'embête pas, j'espère ?

Scorplane haussa les épaules.

\- Merci... je vous promets d'être un meilleur dresseur... pour vous, pour moi et...

Le jeune homme leva la tête ver le ciel nocturne.

\- Monsieur Modigliani, j'espère que vous ne me regardez pas de là-haut, parce que sinon vous devez être drôlement déçu...

Il se leva de sa plaça et se dirigea vers Nadine qui avait fini de donner à manger à ses Pokémon.

\- Euh...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je... des fois je dis des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire sans m'en rendre compte. Ce jour-là j'étais frustré et j'ai dirigé ma colère vers toi. J'aurais pas du. Je te demande pardon pour les choses blessantes que je t'ai dit. Je sais que j'ai mis trop de temps pour ça mais... je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Edgar avait les yeux détournés et ne vit pas donc le sourire de Nadine.

\- Ca va aller, de mon côté j'ai été plutôt rancunière, ça ne méritait pas tout ce froid. Oublions tout ça, d'accord ?  
\- C'est vrai ? Alors on repart comme avant ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- D'accord, merci... je suis un pauvre type, hein ? Je ne fais que des conneries...

Nadine réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- On est des ados, que veux-tu. C'est normal de faire des erreurs. Et pour info, notre petit accord de l'autre fois est encore en marche.  
\- ... Je vois... à plus.

Edgar s'éclipsa, encore gêné. Il s'approcha de Dubois qui était assis à côté d'un petit feu de camp et écrivait sur un agenda.

\- Ca va ? Pas trop secoué ?  
\- Oui, je m'en remettrai... mais je veux pas que ça se répète. Vous êtes vachement flippant.  
\- C'est pour ton bien.  
\- Je... je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour oser me regarder dans une glace. Je me sens pathétique...  
\- Que tu admettes tes erreurs est un bon début.  
\- Oui... dites, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de participer à la ligue ? Vos Pokémon sont incroyablement puissants...  
\- Bof, je n'ai jamais eu assez de motivation pour à aller rassembler les huit badges... et puis, surtout, il me faudrait six Pokémon pour être admis.  
\- Ah bon, je vois... c'est dommage pourtant, un dresseur fort comme vous...  
\- Disons simplement que je suis trop pris par l'enseignement. Mais je me rends à Eternara quand l'occasion se présente.  
\- La ligue de Hoenn... je me demande si je pourrai y participer un jour...

Edgar sembla alors réaliser quelque chose.

\- Un problème ?  
\- Owen est votre prénom. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble à Hoenn ?

Edgar réalisa alors l'exploit de faire éclater de rire Owen.


	7. Une hirondelle prend son envol

\- C'était un jeune marin... qui revenait de guerre...

Edgar marchait lentement derrière Nadine et Dubois, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, chantonnant d'un ton faible. Ces derniers jours il était devenu beaucoup moins bavard, et beaucoup plus pensif. De temps à autre Nadine lui lançait quelques regards furtifs. Dubois préférait s'occuper l'esprit en observant la nature Hoennoise.

\- Pour aller voir Adèle, Adèle sa bien-aimée...

Les trois voyageurs poursuivaient leur chemin vers Cimetronelle. Ils n'y avaient pas encore fait attention, mais les nuages se déplaçaient rapidement et se rassemblaient dans les environs en vue d'une probable intempérie.  
Dubois s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui. Edgar et Nadine s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et attendirent que le professeur leur explique ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée.

\- Bon, comme vous le savez, ce voyage est une occasion d'acquérir de nouveaux Pokémon.

Nadine se demanda si elle pourrait s'occuper de plus de trois Pokémon. Edgar, lui, savait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire avec ses deux Pokémon actuels et ne se sentait pas capable ni méritant de gérer un troisième membre.

\- Bien entendu, comme Edgar n'est pas prêt pour ça, cet exercice ne le concerne pas. Du moins pour le moment.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. « T'étais pas obligé de préciser ça, idiot... »

\- Et toi Nadine, ça te tente d'élargir ton équipe ?  
\- Moi ? Euh... pourquoi pas, d'accord, mais seulement si je rencontre un Pokémon qui me plait !  
\- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu n'es pas trop sélective... et que le mignon n'est pas ton critère principal !  
\- Elle a le droit de capturer ce qu'elle veut, contesta Edgar.

Le garçon remarqua l'air courroucé de Dubois et haussa les épaules.

\- Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... c'est entre vous...

Le trio passa à côté d'un troupeau de Tropius qui s'abreuvaient de l'eau d'une large rivière. Evidemment, Nadine était trop intimidée par ces immenses créatures pour vouloir les capturer. Pour Edgar, même s'il avait eu la permission, il n'aurait rien tenté car ce spécimen ne l'intéressait pas assez. Quant à Dubois, dernièrement il songeait à capturer un nouveau Pokémon mais était lui-même hautement exigeant. Il trouvait les faiblesses de Tropius trop handicapantes et son type Plante redondant par rapport à Jasper le Bouldeneu.  
Ils passèrent à côté d'autres espèces telles que des Elecsprint courant furtivement dans les larges herbes et des Kecleon se reposant sur des branches d'arbres.  
Nadine s'arrêta de marcher et regarda un arbre à sa droite. Ses compagnons de voyage remarquèrent son arrêt et se retournèrent vers elle. La brune observait un Heledelle, posé sur une branche, qui lui-même scrutait les humains du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait fascinée par l'oiseau. « Il est beau... cette pose élégante et ce regard fier... j'aimerais tant avoir son assurance »

\- Il te plait ? demanda Dubois.  
\- Hein ? Euh oui, oui... je...

Elle hocha la tête, ayant pris sa décision.

\- Je crois que je vais essayer de le capturer.  
\- Tu es sûre ? D'un point de vue stratégique il y a des Pokémon Vol bien plus intéressants, comme Etouraptor ou Airmure...

Nadine regarda son professeur. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, c'est pas toi qui va le dresser ! »  
Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est celui-là que je veux ! Celui-là et un pas un autre !

Dubois et Edgar s'étonnèrent du ton déterminé de la jeune fille qui brandit une Pokéball. Heledelle continuait à observer, intrigué.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. Leïla, à toi de jouer !

La brebis rose apparut, prête à engager le combat. Nadine ordonna l'attaque Cage-Eclair afin de coincer l'oiseau. Lainergie exécuta l'attaque électrique convenablement mais Heledelle y échappa sans effort en s'envolant.

\- Avoue que ça aurait trop facile ! ricana Edgar.

Nadine fixait l'oiseau avec convoitise, comme si c'était un Artikodin. Heledelle battit des ailes et entama une descente en piqué vers Lainergie.

\- Il va utiliser Cru-Aile ! notifia Dubois. Nadine !  
\- Je sais ! Cotogarde !

Heledelle frappa dans un gros tas de coton. Nadine ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses distances et enchaîna avec Eclair. L'oiseau bleu et blanc dégusta la décharge électrique mais resta debout, encore d'attaque.

\- Manque de pot, l'aptitude Statik ne s'est pas encore activée... commenta Dubois.  
\- Vachement couillu, le piaf... marmonna Edgar. AH PARDON M'SIEUR J'VOUS AI OUBLIE !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire à propos des gros mots ?!  
\- Désolééééé...

Nadine tenta sa chance en lançant une Pokéball sur Heledelle mais ce dernier la repoussa d'un vif coup d'aile. Son corps s'emplit alors d'une aura blanche. Dubois comprit immédiatement ce que l'hirondelle préparait.

\- Il vient d'utiliser Puissance ! Fais très attention, Nadine !

Trop tard, Heledelle se mit à donner de multiples coups frénétiques de bec et de serres, arrachant à chaque coup un gros morceau de coton. Le bouclier cotonneux fut rapidement réduit à l'état de lambeaux devant les yeux ébahis des trois humains et de la femelle Lainergie.  
« J'ai vraiment intérêt à travailler Cotogarde davantage, elle est encore d'un niveau moyen... » pensa Nadine.  
La brune à lunettes ré-opta pour Éclair mais Heledelle battit des ailes et s'éleva dans les airs. L'oiseau se mit alors à battre des ailes très rapidement ce qui eut pour effet de produire un coup de vent dantesque. Nadine fut repoussée et recula de plusieurs pas mais le plus frappant fut de voir Lainergie retourner dans sa Pokéball. Heledelle procéda ensuite à un Atterrissage.

\- ... c'était Cyclone ?! constata Edgar.  
\- Courageux, fort et intelligent... dit Dubois. J'avoue que ce serait intéressant de dresser un tel Pokémon.

Nadine sortit son Feuforêve.

\- Natasha, attaque Ombre Portée !

L'ombre de Feuforêve se propagea rapidement vers Heledelle mais ce dernier évita aisément l'attaque en prenant de l'altitude. Pour autant Nadine ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et passa à autre chose.

\- Rayon Gemme !

Le collier de Feuforêve brilla et émit un rayon rouge. Heledelle donna des coups d'ailes dans l'air ce qui généra une violente bourrasque colorée d'énergie sombre. Le Rayon Gemme fut repoussé et dissipé. Pire, Natasha reçut l'attaque spectrale et en ressortit sérieusement affaiblie.

\- M'sieur, c'était quoi, cette attaque ?! s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Vent Mauvais. C'est la première fois que je vois un Heledelle l'employer... peut-être qu'il l'a appris en compagnie d'un groupe de Baudrive ou de Polichombr...

Soudain Heledelle tourna le dos à ses assaillants et partit.

\- Il se fait la malle ! s'exclama Edgar. Rattrape-le, Nadine !  
\- Oui, je sais ! Reviens, Natasha !

La brune fit appel à son Delcatty et se mit à courir à ses côtés, suivie par Edgar et Dubois.

\- Léon, Assistance !

Delcatty recourut à l'attaque Eclair de Lainergie. La décharge électrique partit mais rata sa cible.

\- Bon sang ! Encore une fois, Léon !

Delcatty acquiesça d'un cri. Heledelle esquiva la seconde tentative, la troisième mais pas la quatrième. L'oiseau allait s'écraser au sol mais il amortit sa chute en recourant de nouveau à Atterrissage. Toutefois Nadine ne comptait pas le laisser reprendre des forces.

\- Vite, Façade !

Delcatty fonça à toute vitesse mais Heledelle le réceptionna avec une bonne gifle de son aile droite. L'hirondelle reprit ensuite son envol.

\- Oh non ! geignit Nadine. Attends !

La brune et son Pokémon reprirent la course-poursuite. Delcatty dépassa sa dresseuse et se mit à lancer diverses attaques avec Assistance. Heledelle gardait un œil sur les assauts qui arrivaient et les esquivait gracieusement.

\- Allez Nadine, ça commence à trainer en longueur ! signifia Dubois. C'est juste un Heledelle, pas un Hippodocus !  
\- Je saiiiiis... gémit-elle.

Nadine suait et ses jambes commençaient à lui faire sérieusement mal. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. La fatigue croissante secoua sa résolution.  
« Je ne dois pas flancher... de quoi aurai-je l'air si j'échoue... cette fois, les choses se passeront comme je l'entends ! »  
Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le nez de Nadine. Elle leva la tête vers le haut et aperçut la couleur grise des nuages. Edgar et Dubois firent le même constat.

\- Euh Nadine, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de l'attraper, ça serait apprécié parce que là on va se retrouver trempés comme des Magicarpe ! signifia Edgar tout en continuant à courir. « Le prof a bien fait de choisir ce trench-coat pour le voyage... »  
\- J'approuve... ajouta Dubois.  
\- Je sais, allez vous couvrir sous un arbre !  
\- Nan, on veut voir comment ça va se terminer ! sourit Edgar. N'est-ce pas, m'sieur ?  
\- C'est un exercice et je dois assister à sa conclusion pour le noter correctement...  
\- D'accord mais ne vous plaignez pas après ! Je ne vous force pas la main !

Edgar et Dubois se regardèrent, surpris. L'averse s'intensifia ce qui fit frissonner Nadine. Heledelle tentait de semer ses poursuivants mais étant donné qu'il passait par une large plaine, il n'avait pour le moment pas d'endroit où se cacher. De plus la pluie ralentissait considérablement sa vitesse de vol et il était exténué. Toutefois l'oiseau repéra une forêt au loin et s'y dirigea. Nadine aperçut les arbres et comprit que si Heledelle les atteignait, elle perdrait sa trace à tout jamais. La course contre la montre faisait souffrir la brune mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Delcatty poursuivait les attaques Eclair mais sans succès, l'agilité d'Heledelle demeurant exceptionnelle malgré la pluie.

« J'aimerais bien capturer ce Pokémon, il a tellement la classe... » pensa Edgar.  
« J'aimerais bien prendre des notes mais dans une telle situation, ce n'est pas faisable. Après ça, nous aurons tous besoin d'une bonne douche mais Cimetronnelle est encore loin... » pensa Dubois.  
« Bon sang, ces gouttes qui me tombent sur les lunettes... et mes jambes qui me font si mal... non Nadine, ne pense pas à la douleur ! Reste concentrée sur Heledelle... j'aimerais tant le montrer à maman. »  
Malgré l'eau et la fatigue, elle traça un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Pour une fois que ne je subis pas les circonstances, et qu'à l'inverse c'est moi qui les impose... ça fait bizarre. Mais je dois m'y habituer désormais ! »

~~~

 _Allongée sur son lit, avec Delcatty à côté d'elle, sa tête sur son ventre, Nadine souffrait en silence. Elle était en pleine angoisse du dimanche soir. Le lendemain était le premier jour des voyages itinérants et l'idée de se retrouver livrée à elle-même dans la nature la terrorisait. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre._

 _\- Nadine, le diner est prêt !  
\- J'arrive...  
\- Qu'es-ce que tu as ma chérie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
\- Maman, je... en fait, je ne veux pas faire ce voyage itinérant._

 _Delphine Ludvina s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux._

 _\- Pourtant c'est nécessaire pour ton diplôme. Au pire ce sera un mauvais moment à passer.  
\- Un moment ? Trois mois, maman ! Je ne sais pas avec qui je serai et tu vas terriblement me manquer !  
\- Pourtant il faut que tu le fasses. Pourquoi ne pas prendre ça comme un défi ?  
\- A quoi bon ? Moi je veux juste... rester ici, avec toi.  
\- Tu sais Nadine, tu ne vas pas rester ici éternellement, et je ne serai pas avec toi toute ta vie. A un moment il faudra bien que tu abordes la vie toute seule comme une grande. Et ce voyage itinérant... est une bonne préparation à cela._

 _Nadine médita ces propos._

 _\- Le tien était comment ?  
\- Banal, j'étais avec une camarade de classe avec laquelle je m'entendais bien mais sans plus et une gentille prof d'histoire qui se fatiguait rapidement. On a vu du pays, on a appris des choses, le parcours classique quoi.  
\- ... Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?_

 _Le lendemain, Nadine s'habilla à contrecœur et rassembla ses affaires. Elle s'efforça de paraître normale devant sa mère._

 _\- Reste prudente, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! On est bien d'accord ?  
\- D'accord..._

 _Mère et fille partagèrent une chaleureuse étreinte, la dernière avant longtemps._

 _\- Allons, souris un peu, tes camarades de classe, eux, doivent être excités en ce moment !  
\- Hm..._

 _Nadine quitta son bastion de tranquillité d'un pas réticent. Sa mère l'observa depuis la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de sa vision. « Ma pauvre fille, si peu sûre d'elle... aurai-je échoué en tant que mère... si seulement Joshua était là pour m'aider »  
Nadine avançait à pas lents à travers les rues et avenues de Mérouville. Une sensation très désagréable à la poitrine l'accompagnait et faisait germer une sombre idée dans son esprit. La brune s'arrêta de marcher, envisageant sérieusement de fuguer._

 _« Non Nadine, ne pense pas à ça. Si tu fugues, tu n'auras pas ton diplôme, alors que tu as de bonnes notes à l'école. Ne gâche pas la seule chose où tu es bonne. »  
« Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Pourquoi je dois subir tout ça ?! Pourquoi me force-t-on à côtoyer des gens avec qui je ne parle jamais ? »  
« Tout le monde se moquera de toi s'ils apprennent que tu as fugué ! Tu seras la risée de l'académie ! »  
« Si seulement j'étais blessée ou malade ! On m'aurait épargné ce supplice ! Et si je m'absente sous prétexte que je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps ? Non, impossible, ça nécessiterait la confirmation de ma mère... »_

 _Nadine resta cinq bonnes minutes à sa place, au milieu de la rue, essayant de trouver une conclusion à son dilemme. Des gens passaient à côté d'elle en le regardant d'un air interloqué.  
Finalement elle décida de finir son chemin vers l'académie.  
« Nous y voilà... oh mon Dieu... » pensa-t-elle en franchissant la porte.  
Elle se dirigea vers la classe et s'assit sur une table, toute seule, dans les dernières rangées. Les autres élèves arrivaient par poignées, se rassemblaient en bandes, et discutaient ardemment de l'évènement du jour. Nadine les observait en silence depuis son coin et détournait le regard quand certains la regardaient._

 _\- Naaadiiine !_

 _La jeune fille aperçut Sara Melvin et sa copine qui se dirigeaient vers elle en arborant un sourire mesquin._

 _\- On se la joue louve solitaire ? demanda la fille avec Sara.  
\- Question du jour : Je me demande qui parmi nous aura la malchance d'être avec toi ! ajouta Sara._

 _Nadine ne chercha pas à répondre. « S'il y a bien un avantage à tout ça, c'est que je ne vais pas voir leurs visages pendant trois mois... »_

 _\- Hé, je te cause, salope !_

 _Sara prit le menton de Nadine par les doigts et souleva son visage vers le sien. Nadine fixa Sara des yeux, mais son regard était faible, presque flippant._

 _\- Allez Sara, c'est pas la peine d'attirer l'attention, dit l'amie de Sara. Elle réagit même pas, ce n'est plus drôle.  
\- Ouaip. Et toi, fais gaffe à ne pas tomber dans un ravin, et si ton prof essaie de te faire quelque chose... bah laisse-le faire, ça sera ta seule occasion !_

 _Sara et son acolyte s'éloignèrent en riant.  
Quand les trois professeurs firent leur apparition, son cœur se mit à battre très fort. « Pourvu que le blond me prenne, il a l'air gentil. »  
Robert Fleuret annonça les noms de Noémie et Andy. «Dommage. Si je me retrouve avec Sara, je demanderai à ce qu'on me change de groupe »  
Valérie Bowman partit avec Jawad et Guillaume. Le dernier professeur appela Edgar, puis..._

 _\- Avec... Nadine Ludvina._

 _« Edgar Newman... celui qui raconte souvent des blagues. Ca va, j'ai échappé au pire... mais le prof me fait peur. »  
Nadine se leva et partit d'un pas hésitant vers son destin._

~~~

Contre toute attente, Heledelle cessa subitement son évasion et se posa sur l'herbe humide. Nadine s'arrêta, abasourdie par l'attitude du Pokémon. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que depuis tout à l'heure l'oiseau bleu et blanc la testait.  
En effet, depuis sa naissance il n'avait jamais quitté la route 119 jusqu'à récemment où il sentait de plus en plus rongé par la routine. Toujours le même paysage, le même climat, les mêmes proies à chasser, les mêmes prédateurs à éviter, les mêmes femelles à conquérir. Pas de nouveauté, de défi, de découverte, rien du tout. L'idée de se laisser attraper par un dresseur lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit et depuis quelque temps il attendait l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui serait digne de le dresser. Et ce quelqu'un arriva en la personne de cette jeune fille. Le garçon avec elle paraissait banal, l'adulte par contre était assez intrigant, mais c'était la fille qui éprouvait le désir de le capturer. Une rencontre pour le moins intéressante. Et puis, à en juger par son équipe cette fille avait plutôt bon goût en matière de Pokémon. Avec elle il pourrait voir de nouveaux endroits, rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémon, et mesurer sa force à de nouveaux adversaires. Mais avant ça il fallait que l'humaine fasse ses preuves.

Heledelle déploya ses ailes et lâcha un cri provocateur.  
Nadine se baissa, ses mains sur ses genoux flageolants, et reprit son souffle. Delcatty aussi semblait fatigué mais il pouvait encore se battre. Nadine releva lentement sa tête pour regarder le Pokémon tant convoité.

« Ce n'est pas fini... je ne dois pas m'arrêter si près du but ! A nous deux ! »

\- Léon, hhhh... Q, Queue de Fer... hhhh...

Delcatty bondit sur Heledelle, la queue métallisée la première. Mais alors qu'il aurait pu aisément l'esquiver, Heledelle choisit de le repousser d'un coup d'aile accompagné d'un cri intimidant.  
Dubois, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nadine. Cette dernière le regarda, interloquée.

\- Relève-toi, ne lui montre pas ta faiblesse. S'il a renoncé à fuir c'est qu'il n'est pas totalement contre l'idée de se faire dresser. Maintenant tu dois lui montrer que tu es digne d'être sa dresseuse. Il t'a poussé jusqu'à tes derniers retranchements, fais-lui la même chose !  
\- D'accord... merci, monsieur Dubois.

Edgar était également fatigué et regardait son professeur. « Il est sacrément conservé, le trentenaire... »  
Sur ordre de sa dresseuse, Léon lâcha un puissant Rugissement puis se lança dans une attaque Dernier Recours monumentale. Heledelle fut emporté dans la terrible charge et retomba des mètres plus loin.  
Nadine s'approcha à pas rapides et lança de nouveau une Pokéball qui cette fois absorba Heledelle. Le suspens monta d'un cran alors que la boule rouge et blanche vibrait intensivement. Finalement Heledelle se libéra de l'objet et cria de toutes ses forces, comme pour marquer sa supériorité. Dubois était franchement scié « Ca va durer encore longtemps ?! Ce Pokémon est aussi embêtant qu'un Leveinard »  
Delcatty s'écroula sur l'herbe, exténué par sa propre attaque, et fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

\- Nadine, recommence autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! encouragea Edgar.  
\- C'est ce bien que je compte faire ! Leïla !

La première opposante d'Heledelle revint sur le champ de bataille, décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Son bras droit se chargea d'électricité ; Dubois haussa un sourcil.

\- Serait-ce... Poing Éclair ?  
\- Leïla, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! signifia Nadine.

La brebis acquiesça d'un bêlement. Heledelle fonça vers elle, préparant l'attaque Cru-Aile. Une fois arrivé à proximité il frappa mais dans le vide, Lainergie s'étant baissée à temps. S'ensuivit un uppercut foudroyant qui projeta l'oiseau en hauteur. A peine eut-il le temps de retomber qu'une Pokéball vint l'aspirer. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, la sphère cessa enfin de vibrer, scellant ainsi le sort du Pokémon tant convoité. Nadine sauta de sa place, serra Lainergie dans ses bras puis prit la Pokéball dans ses mains et l'observa d'un regard lumineux.

\- Youpiii ! Je l'ai ! Je l'aiiiii ! Ahahaha, je suis si contente ! ... Hein ?

Nadine remarqua des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues rougies par l'effort physique fourni, et se hâta de les essuyer. Dubois et Edgar s'approchèrent d'elle en souriant.

\- C'est bon, tu peux pleurer, ça se comprend.  
\- Ouais, chiale ta race ! ajouta Edgar.  
\- Mer... ci ?!

~~~

La pluie continua à tomber modérément jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nuit. Le soir arrivé, le groupe prit un rapide diner et s'apprêta à dormir. Dubois était adossé à son Bouldeneu et tous deux semblaient déjà endormis.  
Heledelle était perché sur l'épaule de Nadine et mangeait dans sa paume. Edgar observait avec intérêt le nouveau Pokémon.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas s'échapper ? Il t'a déjà totalement acceptée ?

Nadine hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Aucun souci. Il attend de moi que je fasse de lui un grand combattant. Ca va être un sacré défi que de répondre à ses attentes, mais... je suis confiante.  
\- Je vois. Tu as pensé à un surnom ?  
\- Oui... je cherche quelque chose d'un peu excentrique. Un peu comme... disons... Fernando. C'est le nom d'une chanson que j'écoutais souvent quand j'étais petite... mais le nom du groupe m'échappe...  
\- C'est sympa comme surnom, Fernando.

Une fois rassasié et caressé par Edgar, Heledelle retourna dans sa Pokéball. Nadine enleva ses lunettes et se mit à contempler le ciel étoilé. Edgar l'observa, il ne l'avait jamais vue sans ses lunettes.

\- D'habitude on ne fait pas attention aux étoiles, hein ?  
\- C'est vrai, on ne les voit pas trop à cause des constructions en ville. Il y en a presque autant que dans les dessins animés. On a vu pas mal de choses dans ce voyage, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tout à fait. Tu sais, à la base, je n'avais aucune envie de faire ce voyage. L'idée de ne pas voir ma mère pendant trois mois m'était horrible. Et surtout je craignais de tomber avec quelqu'un de désagréable...  
\- Comme ces filles qui se moquent de toi de temps en temps...  
\- Voilà. Ou alors quelqu'un de méchant, comme Andy.  
\- Andy n'est pas méchant, il est juste... turbulent.  
\- Si tu veux. Moi ce garçon me fait peur.  
\- Je comprends. Moi je redoutais deux choses. Un, que je tombe avec quelqu'un que je blaire pas, et deux, que je sois avec une fille et une prof. Ca serait vachement embarrassant ! Par exemple si je veux aller pisser...

Nadine pouffa de rire. Edgar regarda sa camarade en souriant.

\- On aura mis du temps, pour avoir une vraie conversation, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Désolée, je n'ai jamais été loquace...  
\- Au moins tu ne dis pas de sottises. Pas comme moi...  
\- Toi au moins tu as de la présence, tu balances souvent des vannes... c'est vrai que tu as fait rire le prof l'autre fois ?  
\- Ouais... tu veux entendre une blague ?  
\- A condition qu'elle ne soit pas crade !  
\- Je me doute... quel est le comble de la politesse ?  
\- ... Aucune idée !  
\- C'est de frapper avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire !

Nadine se mit à rire assez bruyamment. Elle avait totalement oublié à quel point le rire pouvait faire du bien. Edgar se retint de lui dire que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire pour de vrai, de peur de la vexer.

\- Pas si fort, on va réveiller le prof !  
\- Oui, pardon...  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi...

Edgar chercha ses mots. Nadine avait compris.

\- ...formel. Je veux dire, il ne parle que de dressage, certes je ne m'en plains pas mais... il est totalement bloqué sur le côté professionnel du voyage, il pourrait parler d'autre chose de temps en temps, et être plus décontracté, plus cool quoi. J'étais vraiment surpris quand il a ri l'autre jour.  
\- Des fois il a l'air vraiment crispé, ajouta Nadine. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.  
\- Qui sait...

Edgar remonta la fermeture de sa veste en cuir.

\- Y fait drôlement frisquet aujourd'hui. Pourquoi il pleut aussi souvent à Hoenn...  
\- Moi ça ne me déplait pas.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. A vrai dire, j'aime bien la pluie. Bien sûr, c'est toujours embêtant de se retrouver trempé, mais ce que j'aime c'est quand il pleut dehors et que je suis bien au chaud dans ma chambre, à lire un livre.  
\- Ah ça, tout le monde aime ça en fait...  
\- Oui... la pluie est généralement perçue comme quelque chose de négatif, mais on oublie souvent qu'elle ne s'éternise pas et qu'après, il y a le beau temps qui finit par arriver.  
\- Et nous, notre beau temps, il est encore loin ?  
\- Je crois qu'on doit aller le chercher par nous-mêmes ! La fin du premier mois approche, et on a beaucoup de progrès à faire...

Edgar porta son regard vers les étoiles et ne remarqua donc pas que Nadine s'était mise à le regarder longuement.

\- T'as raison, dit le jeune homme. Je dois, non, nous devons devenir forts.  
\- Exact. Rien ne nous arrêtera !

Cette nuit-là, Nadine avait un nouveau regard. Un regard positif, confiant et plein d'espoir quant à l'avenir. Mais est-ce que ce regard allait résister à ce que le futur lui réservait, telle était la question...


	8. Le combat d'un homme 1 - Réminiscence

_Avant d'atteindre l'âge fatidique de quinze ans, Owen Dubois était un petit bonhomme souriant qui menait une vie banale mais paisible. C'était le fils unique de deux habitants de Clémenti-ville, un fonctionnaire et une caissière de supermarché. Deux parents sans histoire qui élevaient leur enfant avec amour.  
Arrivé à l'âge de dix ans, Owen avait reçu un joyeux Carapuce en guise de Pokémon académique. L'enfant noua rapidement un lien fort avec son nouvel ami et se mit à l'entraîner rigoureusement. Ses notes à l'école, sans être exceptionnelles, demeuraient tout à fait honorables.  
Owen croyait qu'il était destiné à mener une vie ordinaire dans sa petite ville tranquille.  
Owen se trompait._

~~~

\- Bonne journée, monsieur Dubois !  
\- Hm, vous aussi.

Owen se sépara de ses élèves. Ces derniers allaient passer leur contrôle bimensuel, et lui allait rédiger son rapport. L'homme à la casquette se faufila furtivement parmi les professeurs et élèves. « Au moins ici je ne risque pas de tomber sur Eric Holt... encore que... »  
Il arriva dans une petite salle réservée pour les rapports des professeurs. Les postes étaient très proches les uns des autres et on pouvait presque voir ce que faisait son voisin. Cimetronnelle n'était certainement pas la ville des grands espaces, d'ailleurs les élèves allaient passer leurs épreuves dans un bâtiment totalement séparé.  
Owen soupira et se jura de finir son rapport le plus vite possible. Il sortit son bloc-notes, consulta ses observations et entama son travail, mitraillant le clavier avec agilité et précision.

\- Vous pourriez pas y aller plus doucement ? On a toute la journée pour ça !

Owen s'arrêta de taper, étonné par cette remarque franche. Il leva la tête lentement vers la voix féminine qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était une grande femme à l'allure sportive et habillée d'une simple tenue de jogging verte. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et portait des lunettes Ray-Ban marron.  
Owen remarqua alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette personne. La blonde aussi sembla avoir un flashback.

\- Je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez à Mérouville, le premier jour... Dubois, c'est ça ?  
\- Content de voir que vous vous rappelez de mon nom... le vôtre, par contre... ça m'échappe.  
\- On ne cherche pas à mentir, hein ? Moi c'est Valérie Bowman.

Après lui avoir serré la main, Valérie s'installa à côté de Dubois qui grommela intérieurement. « Je vous jure, c'est Eric qui me l'envoie... »

\- Pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi pressé de finir ? Soyez plus délicat avec ce vieux clavier, voulez-vous ?  
\- Je vous en pose des questions. Pourquoi ne pas s'assoir ailleurs ?  
\- Haha. Vous êtes drôlement franc, vous. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si la salle n'était pas déjà remplie.

Owen lança un regard par-dessus son écran et vit que la quasi-totalité des postes était occupée.

\- ... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Je me doute. C'est vachement serré ici... pas trop chaud avec la casquette ?  
\- Et le soleil, il ne tape pas trop fort sur vos yeux délicats ? Ou bien ces lunettes sont-elles juste pour espionner les autres sans se faire prendre ?

Owen et Valérie eurent tous les deux un rire court et s'attelèrent à écrire leurs rapports.

~~~

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _Owen était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Devant lui, le CPE de l'académie de Clémenti-ville semblait très embarrassé. C'était le premier jour des voyages itinérants, et tous les camarades de classe d'Owen étaient déjà partis avec leurs enseignants._

 _\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a plus de prof disponible pour me prendre ?  
\- Oui. Tous les professeurs de la région qui sont habilités à effectuer un voyage itinérant ont été assignés à des élèves, et il se trouve que cette année il y a un surplus exceptionnel d'élèves... toi en l'occurrence._

 _Le petit Dubois secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter son sort._

 _\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?!  
\- C'est la faute à pas de chance, petit... certains des professeurs restants sont trop vieux pour partir en voyage, d'autres sont encore trop inexpérimentés pour ça... il y en a quelques uns qui sont interdits de voyage pour diverses raisons, et enfin quelques profs n'ont simplement aucune envie de voyager._

 _Le CPE était sincèrement désolé pour Owen qui paraissait nettement bouleversé._

 _\- Je l'attendais avec impatience, ce voyage ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?!  
\- Eh bien tu peux prendre des vacances, et dans trois mois on s'arrangera pour te faire passer des examens qui seront, disons... moins corsés que pour les autres vue ta situation particulière.  
\- ... Ajoutez-moi à un groupe !  
\- On y a pensé mais il s'avère que trois élèves à la fois, ça constituerait beaucoup trop de travail pour un seul enseignant. De plus je doute que qui que ce soit accepté.  
\- C'est pas vrai..._

 _Le garçon avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Il était hautement enthousiaste pour ce voyage, il comptait découvrir des paysages nouveaux, faire de nouvelles rencontres, améliorer ses compétences, peut-être capturer un ou deux Pokémon supplémentaires... tout cela était en train de s'évaporer devant ses yeux.  
Owen fronça les sourcils et, pour la première fois de sa vie, prit un air grave._

 _\- Non. Je ferai ce voyage coûte que coûte._

 _Tout au long de ses dix ans de carrière, Cédric Oswald avait eu affaire à toutes sortes d'adolescents à son bureau : les rebelles, les pleurnichards, les surexcités ... mais jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un garçon avec un regard aussi ardent et déterminé._

 _\- Emmenez-moi au directeur, je veux lui parler._

 _Cédric aurait pu facilement envoyer balader le jeune homme mais il était curieux d'entendre l'avis du directeur.  
Une fois dans le bureau de ce dernier, Cédric exposa la situation et Owen affirma sa motivation. Alban d'Atalanopolis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et s'alluma un cigare._

 _\- Hum... tu m'as l'air d'être un brave jeunot. Rappelle-moi ton nom ?  
\- Owen Dubois.  
\- Ecoute, Owen. Dans une telle situation il n'y a pas de solution miracle mais je pense qu'un compromis est possible._

 _Owen et Cédric étaient hautement intrigués._

 _\- Tu commences ton voyage tout seul en attendant qu'on te trouve un professeur._

 _Owen se retint de bondir de sa chaise et afficha un large sourire. Cédric était assez surpris._

 _\- Merci !  
\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on parvienne à dénicher un prof libre. Très honnêtement je dirais qu'il y a peu de chances pour que ça se produise. En tout cas, tes parents doivent êtres informés de la situation et prendront la décision de te laisser partir seul ou pas._

 _Owen fit des yeux ronds et s'emporta._

 _\- Non ! Si vous leur dites quoi que ce soit ils vont sûrement refuser ! C'est quoi l'intérêt ?! Aucun parent ne laisserait son fils seul dans la nature ! S'il vous plait monsieur le directeur, ne dites rien à papa et maman ! Ne m'enlevez pas la chance que vous venez de me donner ! Je VEUX passer ce voyage !_

 _Le directeur haussa les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers Cédric pour le trouver tout aussi épaté que lui.  
Alban scruta les yeux d'Owen, lumineux et débordants de vie. Le directeur éloigna son cigare de sa bouche et souffla une épaisse fumée qui atteignit Owen. Le jeune homme ne sourcilla pas et continua à fixer Alban d'un regard ferme et résolu._

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas signer sur une feuille comme quoi l'académie de Clémenti-ville n'est absolument pas responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un enseignant te soit assigné. Ca te va ?  
\- Oui ! Merci BEAUCOUP !  
\- Monsieur le directeur, vous êtes sûr ?! intervint Cédric.  
\- Monsieur Oswald... Le voyage itinérant est un passage spécial dans la vie de chaque individu... ne vois-tu pas la frustration d'en être privé dans les yeux de ce garçon ? J'avoue que ce serait un gâchis de le renvoyer chez lui alors que d'après ce que me disent ces papiers devant moi, c'est un élève exemplaire. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que la situation présente soit prévue par les textes de Hoenn, ce qui fait que je ne commets rien d'illégal. Owen Dubois, tu es sûr de ta décision ?  
\- Absolument ! s'écria le garçon, euphorique. Merci encore, monsieur le directeur !  
\- Attends-toi à ce que tes parents te fassent passer un sale quart d'heure quand ils sauront la vérité.  
\- Aucune importance, c'est un prix bien maigre à payer.  
\- Hahaha ! D'accord. Bon courage, Owen Dubois._

~~~

Finalement, Owen n'était pas le seul à vouloir terminer rapidement son rapport pour sortir de cette pièce où il était impossible de maintenir une intimité. Les autres professeurs ne tardèrent pas à s'acquitter de leur obligation  
Owen ne pouvait trop dire comment mais il s'était retrouvé dans une cafétéria en plein air, mêlé à un groupe de professeurs qui discutaient de tout et de rien. Il était assis au bout de la table et sirotait un café en silence, tandis que Valérie faisait connaissance avec les autres enseignants. Apparemment leurs voyages étaient bien moins mouvementés que le sien.  
Valérie se tourna vers Owen et lui demanda d'un air enthousiaste :

\- Et vous Dubois, où est-ce que vous enseignez ?  
\- Clémenti-ville.  
\- Ah bon. Moi je viens de Lavandia, la croisée des chemins. Là-bas il y a des lieux intéressants à visiter, les affaires vont bon train et les dresseurs valeureux se rencontrent. Pas comme Clémenti-ville qui est aussi passionnante que les journées d'un Blindalys ! C'est à se demander ce que le grand Norman y fabrique...  
\- Vous êtes malpolie.  
\- Quoi ?!

Quelques rires gênés s'élevèrent

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de rabaisser ma ville et valoriser la votre, c'est enfantin comme attitude.  
\- Et alors, vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter une petite pique ? Fiotte, va !

Owen allait répliquer mais un professeur prit la parole.

\- Dubois ? Je crois qu'ai déjà entendu ce nom...

Owen déglutit, craignant le pire.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama un autre enseignant. C'est vous, le fameux cas Dubois !  
\- Le cas Dubois ? s'étonna Valérie. Connais pas !  
\- Il a fait sensation il y a une quinzaine d'années, lors de son voyage itinérant !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Le cas quoi ?

Les professeurs se rassemblèrent rapidement autour d'Owen qui se sentit embarrassé. « Est-ce que c'est trop demander, de passer une journée tranquille ? »

\- Dites, vous pouvez raconter à nos collègues qui ne sont pas au courant ? demanda l'instigateur du sujet. On aimerait entendre l'histoire selon vous !  
\- J'avoue je suis curieuse d'en savoir ... acquiesça une femme.  
\- On est toute ouïe ! ajouta un vieux bonhomme.

En tant que professeur, Owen était habitué à être le centre d'attention, mais seulement en classe, face à des élèves. Dans des situations différentes et inédites, comme celle-ci, l'homme se sentit un peu déstabilisé.

\- Baaah... en fait...

~~~

 _Le jeune Dubois fut conduit en voiture par le CPE jusqu'à la sortie Ouest de Clémenti-ville. Une fois arrivé au point de départ de son voyage, Owen contempla le paysage naturel qui s'offrait à lui. Cédric posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent._

 _\- Tu es courageux. A ta place je n'aurais pas eu les boules de faire ça.  
\- Hm.  
\- Comme convenu, dimanche prochain tu te rendras à l'académie de Mérouville et là-bas tu sauras si un prof a été trouvé ou pas encore. C'est bien compris ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Bonne chance pour la suite.  
\- Au revoir, monsieur._

 _Cédric regagna sa voiture et fit demi-tour. Owen se retrouva livré à lui-même, avec pour seuls compagnons son fidèle Carabaffe et quelques manuels - Alban lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il s'en procure à la bibliothèque. Il sortit son Pokémon et se mit à marcher.  
Vers treize heures, Owen s'installa sous un arbre et sortit son sandwich, le dernier qu'il allait savourer avant longtemps, puis feuilleta ses bouquins pour se faire une idée plus précise sur leur contenu. Passée une heure de lecture le garçon s'adonna à une sieste avant de reprendre son chemin.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il repéra au loin un enseignant accompagné de deux garçons. Owen choisit de ne pas se faire remarquer et garda ses distances. Il évita également les Medhyéna et Linéon sauvages, n'étant guère d'humeur à combattre.  
La nuit tombée, Owen s'enveloppa dans son sac de couchage et attendit l'arrivée du sommeil. Son Carabaffe dormait paisiblement à ses côtés alors que lui peinait à s'assoupir. Le manque de confort lui rappela son lit douillet et par extension sa maison chaleureuse. Ses parents commençaient déjà à lui manquer._

~~~

 _Le premier dimanche de la période des voyages itinérants était arrivé. Owen entra dans l'académie de Mérouville, s'installa sur une chaise et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de l'hypothétique enseignant. A un moment donné deux garçons, visiblement du même âge que lui, s'approchèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il fabriquait ici._

 _\- Euh... j'ai pas de prof, avoua non sans embarras Owen. Pas encore, j'en attends un là.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on te laisse voyager tout seul ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Bah t'es foutu mon pote, sans professeur tu es désavantagé comme pas possible !  
\- Ouais, je suis sûr qu'à la fin t'auras les notes les plus nulles qui soient ! ajouta l'autre garçon. Tes parents auront honte de toi et te jetteront à la rue !_

 _Les deux diablotins s'éloignèrent en ricanant. Owen serra les poings et les dents. « Je leur montrerai... ils verront »  
L'adolescent continua à attendre. Il y resta toute la journée, expliquant maintes fois sa situation aux personnes s'interrogeant sur sa présence. Les élèves qui passaient à côté de lui avec leurs professeurs lui rappelaient continuellement son infortune. Une fois le soir arrivé, le garçon quitta la salle d'accueil et entreprit de se dégourdir les jambes. Inutile de dire qu'il était mentalement éprouvé. Un peu plus tard, après avoir diné dans un snack, Owen regagna sa chambre au Centre Pokémon local où il redécouvrit le plaisir de s'allonger sur un matelas._

~~~

 _Au bout d'un mois, un changement étrange se produisit en Owen. Il s'était totalement accommodé de sa situation et commençait même à l'apprécier. Même ses parents ne lui manquaient plus vraiment. A la place, il s'émerveillait devant la capacité des Arakdo à marcher sur l'eau. Il observait de loin un Mangriff et un Seviper en train de s'entretuer. Il levait la tête vers le ciel pour admirer un troupeau de Tropius en plein vol.  
Chaque jour, Owen se fascinait de plus en plus pour ces créatures fantastiques et oubliait un peu plus le monde des humains. Les dimanches où il devait passer les contrôles continus lui paraissaient désormais comme des corvées ennuyeuses. Durant les combats il terrassait ses adversaires sans aucun répit._

 _\- Courage, Cliff !_

 _Carabaffe était exténué mais refusait de perdre. La tortue luttait seule pour la victoire, Owen n'ayant pas encore capturé de deuxième Pokémon. Il était un dresseur très sélectif et les quelques espèces qu'il voulait étaient soit introuvables soit trop difficiles à capturer. A titre d'exemple, Owen avait usé d'une dizaine de Superball contre un Cizayox mais sans succès, et l'insecte rouge avait mis fin à la bataille en achevant Carabaffe.  
Devant Cliff, se dressaient un Chaffreux et un Karaclée également blessés mais non moins déterminés._

 _\- Karaclée, Balayette !  
\- Aqua Jet et Psykoud'boul !_

 _L'adepte du Karaté fonça et donna un coup de pied mais la tortue échappa à l'offensive en usant de l'attaque aquatique pour se propulser dans les airs. Cliff usa de la même capacité une seconde fois pour retomber à toute vitesse vers son assaillant, son crâne brillant d'une lueur bleu ciel. Karaclée reçut un coup tonitruant dans le dos et s'effondra illico._

 _\- Bon sang, il est tout seul et il nous tabasse comme des gamins de première année ! grogna le dresseur de Karaclée.  
\- Chaffreux... P, Plaquage ! cria sans conviction le maître du matou._

 _Le félin obèse prit deux pas d'élan puis effectua un bond remarquable. Il allait s'écraser sur Carabaffe mais Owen en décida autrement._

 _\- Tour Rapide !_

 _La rotation détourna la force de l'impact et projeta Chaffreux en l'air. Carabaffe l'acheva ensuite d'un Casse-Brique bien placé. Tout le monde était subjugué par ce prodigieux autodidacte._

 _\- Dommage que personne n'ait filmé ça !  
\- Cette technicité est du niveau d'un prof d'apprentissage d'attaques !_

 _Owen reçut une salve d'applaudissements tonitruants. Une semaine plus tard, un article lui fut consacré dans la fameuse revue « TopDresseur ».  
Ce dimanche là non-plus, personne ne s'était présenté pour prendre Owen sous sa charge. Mais à présent, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'en moquait. Il estimait ne plus avoir besoin d'enseignant et pensait même que sa présence le dérangerait._

~~~

Owen venait de raconter la version abrégée et amputée de détails de son voyage. Les professeurs étaient hautement intéressés par son récit.

\- Je me rappelle de vous, dit un professeur. J'avais votre âge à l'époque, pendant les examens j'ai vu un de vos matches, c'était vraiment épatant !

Owen lança un regard vers Valérie, curieux de connaître son avis. A en juger par son expression, elle ne partageait guère l'admiration de ses collègues.

\- Bof, c'est juste une négligence de la part de l'administration. Son histoire ne m'impressionne pas.  
\- Pourtant, il s'est porté volontiers pour parcourir la région sans supervision ! contesta un professeur.  
\- L'environnement d'Hoenn n'est pas très rude, il n'a pas eu à braver le froid du Mont Couronné ni à traverser le désert d'Unys.  
\- Ok c'est officiel, je déteste les blonds... dit Dubois en repensant à Eric.

Valérie se retourna brusquement vers Dubois.

\- Répète pour voir ?  
\- Pourquoi vous me rabaissez ? Je ne me vante pas de ce que j'ai fait.  
\- Pourtant vous avez l'air content d'être au cœur de la discussion.  
\- On ne serait pas jalouse ?

Les deux professeurs s'échangèrent un regard chargé d'animosité mais aussi un sourire amusé.

\- Moi, jalouse ? Vous divaguez mon pauvre. Montrez-moi ces Pokémon qui vous ont fait gagner tous vos matches.

Dubois se leva de sa chaise et réajusta sa casquette gavroche.

\- Si vous y tenez...

~~~

 _Owen regarda, étonné, l'adulte souriant face à lui. L'homme tendit la main à l'adolescent qui la serra mollement._

 _\- Je m'appelle Josh Green ! Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé, je suppose que ça a du être difficile mais maintenant tout est réglé ! J'espère qu'on fera bonne équipe !_

 _Owen hésita un moment, puis lança :_

 _\- Désolé, mais je préfère rester tout seul._

 _Josh ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait. Owen soutint fermement le regard épaté du professeur itinérant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!  
\- Vous m'avez bien entendu, monsieur Green. Je me débrouille très bien, je ne manque de rien, mon voyage se déroule nickel donc je n'ai nullement besoin d'un enseignant.  
\- Mais... Owen Dubois ! Tu es cinglé ma parole ! Tu te prends pour qui ?  
\- Pour personne... je suis comme qui dirait un autodidacte, et sauf votre respect, les livres que j'ai me suffisent amplement et donc votre présence serait... superflue._

 _Le franc-parler d'Owen fâcha hautement Josh. Dans un élan de colère croissante l'adulte empoigna l'adolescent qui, pour autant, ne perdit pas son assurance._

 _\- Quel gamin prétentieux ! Tu crois pouvoir réussir tout seul ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon gars !  
\- Oui ben allez consulter mes notes aux contrôles continus, vous verrez que je n'ai rien à envier aux autres groupes.  
\- ... Allons au visiophone ! Le directeur de l'académie d'où tu viens ne sera pas content d'apprendre les âneries que tu viens de me sortir !  
\- Oh il le sera, il me connait et il me soutient dans mon initiative._

 _Et en effet, quand Alban d'Atalanopolis eut vent des intentions d'Owen, il éclata de rire._

 _« Hmm, intéressant... disons que c'est dans la continuité du peu que j'ai vu de lui à mon bureau... »  
\- Monsieur, je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas, non ? demanda Owen. Désolé de faire ce caprice, mais je peux compter sur vous, hein ?  
« Très bien, pas de souci. Par contre l'accord que tu as signé reste donc valable jusqu'à la fin du voyage, compris ? »  
\- C'est parfait._

 _Owen raccrocha devant un Josh éberlué._

 _\- Vous savez, j'aurais pu lui dire que vous venez de m'empoigner et là ça aurait chauffé pour vos fesses.  
\- M... Hmph ! Dire que je pensais t'accorder mon temps et mon énergie ! J'espère que tu échoueras aux exams, sale petit arrogant !  
\- C'est ça..._

 _Josh Green s'en alla en grommelant des injures. Owen fronça les sourcils « Voilà une autre personne à qui il me tarde de rabattre le claquet... »_

~~~

 _Owen faisait croire à tous ceux qu'il croisait que son voyage se passait sans réelle difficulté. Or il en était autrement. Par exemple, la nourriture n'était pas toujours à portée de main et quand elle l'était, rien ne garantissait sa salubrité._

 _\- Aïe... ahh..._

 _Owen se tenait l'estomac et grimaçait de douleur. En outre il suait et se sentait plus faible qu'un Tournegrin._

 _\- Bon sang, ce doit être ces baies que j'ai mangées tout à l'heure... mais j'avais faim et je ne pouvais pas savoir... aïe..._

 _Cliff observait, affligé par son impuissance à venir en aide à son dresseur. La prochaine ville était à des kilomètres, de plus Owen ne connaissait rien en médecine à base d'herbes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'espérer que la douleur s'en aille toute seule au bout d'un certain temps._

 _\- Merde... aaah..._

 _Cliff se mit à quatre pattes et s'éloigna de son dresseur en courant. Owen s'étonna un moment mais comprit rapidement que son Pokémon était parti chercher de l'aide ; il attendit patiemment son retour.  
Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Carabaffe revint, accompagné d'un Saquedeneu. L'étrange Pokémon Plante portait des feuilles dans ses lianes. Owen les accepta, il les mâchonna un long moment puis les avala difficilement._

 _\- Merci Cliff... et merci à toi aussi... j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais..._

 _Environ une heure plus tard, il souffla de soulagement en constatant que la douleur commençait à s'atténuer. Finalement, à la tombée de la nuit Owen se sentait presque rétabli, quoique encore un peu faible. Saquedeneu semblait très intéressé par l'humain et discutait longuement avec Carabaffe.  
Le lendemain, au moment de reprendre son chemin, Owen remarqua que Saquedeneu semblait attristé par son départ. Le Pokémon Vigne se mit à sautiller._

 _\- Tu veux quoi ?_

 _Cliff tenta d'expliquer par des signes.  
« J'y pense, il serait temps que j'acquière un nouveau Pokémon... ça devient redondant de n'utiliser que Cliff »  
Carabaffe pointa du doigt le sac à dos d'Owen, à l'endroit où Owen avait l'habitude de mettre ses Pokéball. Saquedeneu semblait enthousiaste.  
« Non, pas lui... je lui suis tout à fait reconnaissant pour son aide mais ce n'est pas le genre de Pokémon que je veux dresser. »_

 _\- Euh désolé, je crois que tu seras bien mieux ici dans la nature... allez Cliff, on s'en va._

 _Owen rappela Carabaffe et tourna le dos à Saquedeneu. La petite boule de lianes fut prise d'une profonde déception et resta seule et désemparée dans la plaine déserte... une minute durant. Saquedeneu décida de suivre Owen en cachette._

~~~

\- Linéon, go !

Le Pokémon Fonceur apparut, fougueux et alerte. Dubois répondit au défi en sortant son fidèle Tortank. Les autres professeurs observaient non sans enthousiasme.

\- Utilise Hâte !

Linéon se mit à courir partout sur le terrain. Devant l'agilité déroutante du raton laveur, Dubois comprit qu'attaquer directement serait inutile et se contenta d'observer.

\- Rengorgement !

Tout en continuant ses déplacements frénétiques, Linéon se teinta d'une lueur orange et émit une étrange fumerolle de la même couleur.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? demanda Valérie.  
\- Je réfléchis, je ne veux pas foncer tête baissée.  
\- C'est ça. Griffe Ombre !

Une aura noire couvrit toute la patte avant de Linéon et forma à son bout trois larges griffes. Linéon bondit sur Tortank, prêt à le lacérer.

\- Mur de Fer.

En un instant, le corps de Cliff prit une couleur métallique luisante. Linéon frappa mais son bras d'énergie sombre éclata en morceaux. Le Pokémon Fonceur s'éloigna de suite, craignant une riposte de la part de l'imposante tortue. Valérie était impressionnée mais ne laissa rien montrer.

\- C'est quand que vous attaquez ? Vous êtes ennuyeux à la fin !  
\- J'attends une bonne opportunité, n'est-ce pas évident ?  
\- Pfff... Linéon, Onde de Choc !  
\- Tour Rapide.

Linéon envoya la décharge électrique mais Tortank rentra dans sa carapace et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. La rotation dévia les éclairs dans tous les sens. Quelques professeurs durent reculer pour échapper à l'électricité.

\- Un peu de retenue, voyons !  
\- Voilà pourquoi les combats entre professeurs ne sont pas encouragés...

A présent Valérie luttait pour retenir sa frustration et sa colère. Dubois le comprit en apercevant ses poings serrés. L'homme soupira et rajusta sa casquette.

\- Nœud d'Herbe !

Linéon envoya un épais fil vert qui partit s'enrouler fermement autour de la jambe droite de Tortank.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?  
\- En fait depuis le début du combat, j'aurais pu utiliser Séisme et en finir rapidement mais ça m'aurait attiré des ennuis auprès de l'administration...  
\- Que...  
\- Cliff, Tour Rapide !

Avant que Linéon n'entame une course dans l'optique de tirer la liane et faire chuter Tortank, ce dernier se remit en mode toupie et embobina sur lui-même le câble végétal. De ce fait Linéon se retrouva attiré vers Tortank à grande vitesse.

\- Et Casse-Brique !

Tortank donna à Linéon un vif coup du tranchant de la patte, en plein dans le ventre de l'animal. Le Pokémon de Valérie resta à terre, et sa dresseuse dut le rappeler. Dubois remarqua que son Tortank avait une blessure au bras.

\- Au même moment où il s'est pris le Casse-Brique, il a pu placer un coup... dit Owen. Une attaque Tranche si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- Correct, confirma Valérie. D'accord, j'avoue que vous n'avez pas volé votre réputation. On fait un deuxième round ?  
\- Ce sera comme vous voulez. Jasper, à moi !

Bouldeneu répondit à l'appel tandis que Valérie envoya un Nostenfer.

~~~

 _\- Brise Moule est connue pour annuler les effets des aptitudes spéciales de l'adversaire. Toutefois seul un nombre très réduit de Pokémon connaissent cette aptitude, à savoir : Scarabrute, Kranidos, Charkos, Rototaupe..._

 _Owen dévorait un passionnant traité sur les aptitudes spéciales, appelées aussi Talents. A un moment le jeune Dubois cessa de lire et leva sa tête vers le ciel. « Quand tout cela sera terminé, quand j'aurais fini mes études... vers quel domaine vais-je me tourner ? J'aimerais un métier en rapport avec les Pokémon, du genre... »  
Owen entendit un cri derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'étonna de voir un Steelix et un Galéking. Les deux créatures de métal grognaient et s'approchaient de plus en plus du garçon interloqué. Owen réalisa rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans leur territoire et qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de Pokémon à accueillir les visiteurs. Il rangea son livre, porta son sac à son dos et s'éloigna en reculant. Pourtant les deux Pokémon Acier continuèrent à avancer en sa direction en poussant des cris menaçants. Owen fronça les sourcils et sortit sa Pokéball._

 _\- C'est la guerre que vous voulez ? Eh ben vous l'aurez ! Cliff, à moi !_

 _Des Pokémon sauvages, il en affrontait presque tous les jours. Ayant l'avantage du type, Owen estima son Carabaffe parfaitement capable de se débarrasser des deux importuns. L'adolescent lança les hostilités en ordonnant Pistolet à O ; Carabaffe aspergea Steelix d'un jet d'eau intense. Voyant que le serpent géant en souffrait, la tortue dirigea son tir vers Galéking qui hurla à son tour. Owen aurait pu profiter de ce moment pour s'échapper mais il décida de continuer son assaut. La douleur renforça la fureur de Galéking qui se mit à courir pour effectuer une attaque Bélier. Owen serra les dents. « Ce n'est pas donné que Cliff se relève d'un coup pareil. »_

 _\- Vite, Sauve-toi avec Aqua Jet !_

 _Cliff se propulsa en haut et échappa à la charge dévastatrice. Owen aussi dut s'éloigner vu que l'offensive le visait lui et son Pokémon. L'adolescent s'était mis à trembloter et à suer du front, c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire un Pokémon aussi féroce. Il se reprit momentanément et revint à l'offensive._

 _\- Maintenant, Casse-Brique !_

 _Carabaffe retomba vers Galéking et le frappa à l'épaule mais le monstre de fer et de roche parut à peine endolori. En voyant son corps briller d'une lueur métallique, Owen comprit qu'il venait de recourir à la capacité Mur de Fer. Galéking répliqua de suite en montrant à Cliff un Casse-Brique d'un niveau supérieur. Le coup envoya Carabaffe dans les airs devant un Owen ahuri. Quand le starter Eau se releva de sa chute, il fut pris dans un Dracosouffle. Steelix était décidé à se venger personnellement avant que Carabaffe ne tombe KO.  
Owen était totalement déboussolé et secouait la tête lentement._

 _« Quel crétin je fais... j'ai tellement l'habitude de gagner que j'en suis venu à surestimer mes capacités... c'est à cause de moi que Cliff est en train de souffrir, j'aurais du prendre la fuite quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Putain ! »_

 _\- Cliff ! Utilise Saumure !_

 _Steelix résista à la salve d'eau et mordit sauvagement Cliff dans l'optique de lui briser la carapace. Des fissures apparurent sur la cuirasse de la tortue._

 _\- Non, arrête !_

 _Owen courut vers Cliff pour essayer de l'aider mais Galéking l'intercepta et le repoussa d'une violente Queue de Fer. Le garçon vola un moment avant de s'écraser brutalement au sol. Pris d'une douleur atroce au crâne, il se toucha le front et constata qu'il saignait. Devant lui, Steelix avait lâché Cliff et s'apprêtait à l'achever. La tortue semblait déjà au bord du KO. Allongé sur son ventre, le jeune homme ne put que frapper le sol et se maudire.  
«Bordel ! Si Josh Green était avec moi, peut-être qu'il m'aurait sauvé la peau... ou alors j'aurais du capturer plus de Pokémon... »  
Le garçon entendit non loin de lui un cri qu'il connaissait. Son visage se figea de surprise en voyant arriver..._

 _\- Saquedeneu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Attends... tu nous as suivis pendant tout ce temps ?!_

 _Le Pokémon Vigne hocha la tête et avança vers les deux géants, laissant derrière lui un Owen interdit._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre ! T'as aucune chance contre eux, tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu m'entends ?!_

 _Saquedeneu diffusa sa Poudre Dodo dans l'espoir d'endormir Galéking et Steelix, seulement ce dernier neutralisa la poudre dans un puissant Dracosouffle. Comprenant que le combat était la seule option possible, Saquedeneu déploya ses lianes et forma au dessus de lui une grosse sphère argentée. Owen s'en étonna.  
« Pouvoir Antique ? Mais alors... »  
Saquedeneu se mit à évoluer et devint un grand Bouldeneu. Il agita ses bras fraichement créés pour s'habituer à les manier. Voyant que Galéking arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse, il tenta un Mégafouet et le réussit du premier coup. Owen ne s'en étonna pas car il savait que les Bouldeneu étaient les meilleurs utilisateurs de Mégafouet au monde. La frappe fut suffisante pour stopper le mastodonte d'acier dans sa course. Il revint à la charge mais Bouldeneu modela rapidement une Ecosphère dans ses mains et repoussa son assaillant avec. Du coup Galéking sembla hésitant à poursuivre l'affrontement ; par contre Steelix se rua en ouvrant sa gueule, exposant ses crocs chargés de feu. Ne se sentant pas capable d'esquiver, Bouldeneu extirpa une grosse touffe de lianes de son corps et la fourra dans la gueule du serpent de fer. Il profita de cette opportunité pour endormir Steelix, sa Poudre Dodo étant devenue bien plus efficace. Entre temps, Owen avait rampé jusqu'à Carabaffe qui avait perdu connaissance._

 _\- Cliff, pardon... je me repose trop sur toi..._

 _Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball et redirigea son regard vers le combat. Bouldeneu tenait Galéking à distance avec ses Mégafouets. Finalement le géant d'acier s'avoua vaincu et accepta de laisser le jeune homme partir._

 _Owen passa la nuit à la belle étoile et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il atteignit Cimetronnelle. Il courut vers le Centre local et implora à l'infirmière de soigner Cliff. L'adolescent attendit à l'accueil une bonne demi-heure au bout de laquelle l'infirmière revint._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au juste, petit ? Tu as une vilaine blessure au front !  
\- Rien, c'est pas grave, dites-moi plutôt comment va Carabaffe. Il s'en sortira ?  
\- Ses blessures sont plutôt sévères mais il s'en remettra. Pour sa carapace elle se régénérera d'elle-même avec le temps. Tu pourras le récupérer demain, par contre je te déconseille de le faire combattre pendant au moins une semaine, c'est compris ?  
\- Bien... écoutez, ne parlez à personne de moi, ok ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai juste une petite mésaventure avec des Pokémon sauvages, ça ne se répètera pas, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord... ton autre Pokémon n'a pas besoin d'être soigné ?  
\- Non, il est en bonne forme._

 _L'infirmière haussa les épaules et partit reprendre son service. Owen sortit du Centre et sortit une Pokéball de son sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit et observa le Bouldeneu qui en sortit._

 _\- Tu m'as sauvé deux fois... la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour te remercier c'est de t'accepter dans mon équipe. Je dois réfléchir à un bon surnom... snif..._

 _Quelques passants s'étonnèrent de voir Owen pleurer. Le jeune homme avait besoin de relâcher toute la pression accumulée par ce voyage exténuant, partagé entre survie, bouquinage et combats. Bouldeneu le prit dans ses mains et le souleva du sol pour le poser au sommet de sa tête. Owen sourit et s'essuya les yeux._

 _\- Tu penses quoi de Jasper ?_

~~~

\- Attaque Choc Venin !

Nostenfer disparut des regards et arriva en un instant au dessus de Bouldeneu, après quoi il gerba un écœurant liquide vert. Bouldeneu gémit et s'empressa d'arracher les lianes touchées. Il chassa ensuite Nostenfer d'un coup de bras.

\- Lame d'Air Toxique !

Nostenfer cracha une boule gluante puis la frappa avec une lame d'énergie. La boule de poison éclata alors en plusieurs lames mauves qui fusèrent vers Bouldeneu.  
« Je vois, elle veut toucher non pas une mais deux faiblesses en même temps, et ce dans l'espoir d'un OHKO »

\- Je suis technicien aussi, vous savez. Jasper, Pouvoir Antique !

Bouldeneu créa face à lui une énorme sphère argentée qui se mit à tourner sur elle-même à grande vitesse. Ce faisant les lames empoisonnées furent attirées vers la sphère d'énergie rocheuse puis absorbées dedans. Les professeurs étaient franchement éberlués. Valérie aussi n'en revenait pas. « Cette sphère agit comme une planète, sa rotation génère un champ de pesanteur qui attire vers elle tout ce qui passe à proximité, c'est un bon moyen d'éviter des coups... c'est du lourd, ce mec. »  
Bouldeneu envoya la boule d'énergie rocheuse vers Nostenfer mais ce dernier l'évita sans peine. Voyant que sa sphère continuait sa course en ligne droite et menaçait de ruiner un mur, Bouldeneu l'envoya haut dans le ciel d'un geste du bras. C'est à ce moment que Nostenfer apparut soudainement derrière Bouldeneu et infligea un douloureux coup de Poison-Croix. L'énorme touffe de lianes s'agita et parut sérieusement touchée.

\- Courage, Jasper ! Poudre Dodo !

Sans avoir à se retourner, Bouldeneu émit subitement par son dos la fumée verte. Pris par surprise, Nostenfer s'endormit et tomba par terre. Bouldeneu s'apprêta à l'achever mais la chauve-souris fut happée dans sa Pokéball.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, dit Valérie. Vous êtes un dresseur émérite.  
\- A votre place je me serai battu jusqu'à la fin.  
\- Ah le fameux débat sur faut-il abandonner quand la défaite parait évidente.

Owen rappela son Pokémon et serra la main à Valérie. « Pourtant je suis sûr qu'à l'intérieur tu es en train de bouillonner comme un Volcaropod. »

\- Ça m'a motivé ce combat, je crois que je vais reprendre l'entrainement sérieusement ! s'exclama la blonde.  
\- Vous êtes une dresseuse douée, j'imagine que les deux petits sous votre charge ont droit à une formation exemplaire.  
\- Exemplaire je sais pas, mais efficace, c'est sûr.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Je me demande comment mes gamins se débrouillent...

~~~

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, Owen avait face à lui trois hommes en smoking._

 _\- Owen Dubois, ton parcours s'arrête ici !  
\- ... Z'êtes qui déjà ?  
\- C'est le ministère de l'éducation qui nous envoie. On a eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver mais maintenant tu vas venir avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou pas.  
\- Ton attitude de rebelle a assez duré ! Un élève qui fait son voyage tout seul ce n'est pas conforme aux règles !  
\- On utilisera tous les moyens qu'on juge efficaces, on a le feu vert absolu. Je te conseille d'obtempérer._

 _« Bande de crétins... c'est à cause d'une faille dans votre système que je me suis retrouvé seul et abandonné. Et maintenant vous me blâmez d'avoir trouvé la solution à un problème que VOUS avez créé ?! »_

 _\- Allez vous faire mettre, lâcha sèchement Owen._

 _Les trois agents se regardèrent et hochèrent les têtes. Le premier libéra un affreux Oniglali, le second envoya un vilain Scarabrute, quant au troisième il lâcha ni plus ni moins qu'un faramineux Golemastoc._

 _« Mais je ne vous en veux pas, c'est cette même faille qui me donne l'occasion de m'illustrer. Alors je l'accepte, et je la porte avec fierté. Je vais surpasser tout le monde AVEC l'handicap que j'ai subi. »_

 _Owen maintint son flegme habituel et prit dans chaque main une Pokéball. Les capsules rouges et blanches s'ouvrirent et libérèrent leur contenu. Jasper le Bouldeneu apparut, accompagné de son frère d'armes Cliff le Tortank._

 _« Tous ces gens qui ne veulent rien comprendre... ceux qui se moquent de moi, qui me détestent, qui cherchent à m'arrêter... je les écraserai tous, et ils seront obligés de reconnaître ma valeur ! »_

 _\- En garde !_


	9. Le combat d'un homme 2 - Résolution

Edgar et Nadine venaient de terminer l'épreuve écrite et exploraient l'académie tout en discutant leurs réponses. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et les bousculades étaient légion dans l'établissement à la surface restreinte. Des élèves issus des quatre coins de la région allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, et entretenaient un brouhaha digne d'un troupeau de Chuchmur.

\- Franchement, pourquoi ils nous demandent les noms des champions d'il y a vingt ans... Edgar ?

Edgar semblait regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la foule. Le brun s'avança vers un garçon au teint bronzé accompagné d'un blondinet avec des tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Nadine les reconnu et s'efforça de ne pas grimacer. « D'abord Belmont et maintenant eux ! A ce train-là on va croiser toute la classe... »

\- Les gars !  
\- Tiens ! sourit Jawad.  
\- Edgar ! s'exclama Guillaume.

Les amis réunis s'échangèrent de chaleureuses accolades. Nadine salua les copains d'Edgar d'un geste de la main et un maigre sourire.

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca va, vous deux ?  
\- Ca roule ! répondit Guillaume. T'as l'air en forme !  
\- Allons dehors, proposa Jawad, c'est trop serré ici.

La petite bande sortit du bâtiment de bois et entama une balade dans la cour.

\- Alors votre prof, il est comment ? demanda Guillaume.  
\- Baaah... dur mais juste ! répondit Edgar. On s'est habitué à lui. Et vous ?  
\- Nous c'est entraînement physique chaque jour, en plus du dressage !  
\- Sérieux ?!  
\- Chaque matin on se réveille très tôt et on fait une heure de jogging avant le petit déjeuner ! On fait aussi des tas de pompes et des exercices de self-défense !  
\- Ouah, galère... elle veut faire de vous des soldats ou quoi ?  
\- Mademoiselle Bowman est très difficile mais on s'y fait, répondit Jawad. Au départ ça nous insupportait mais avec le temps on a appris à apprécier ses méthodes. Elle dit qu'un bon dresseur doit toujours être en bonne forme.

Nadine se contentait d'écouter en silence, elle n'ait rien de constructif à ajouter et trouvait Jawad un peu intimidant.

\- A propos, tu n'as pas capturé de nouveau Pokémon ? demanda Jawad. Tu as trouvé un Croc Rasoir au moins ?  
\- Non, répondit simplement Edgar.  
\- Ah bon. Pas de nouveau Pokémon ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Quoi ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais durant ce mois ?  
\- Jawad c'est pas très gentil... intervint Guillaume.  
\- Excuse-moi mais avant le début du voyage il nous bassinait presque tous les jours avec ça.

Edgar avait la tête baissée. En temps normal la remarque de Jawad l'aurait énervé mais là il semblait plutôt d'accord.

\- Je... je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un autre Pokémon, pas maintenant.  
\- Edgar, ce n'est pas avec ton équipe actuelle que tu vas briller lors des examens.  
\- Ca suffit, on a compris, ne nous fais pas la leçon !

Les regards des trois garçons se penchèrent vers Nadine avec une pointe d'étonnement.

\- Hein ? T'es là, toi ?  
\- Jawad ! grommela Guillaume.  
\- Ludvina, tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Edgar décida de ne pas intervenir tout de suite pour voir comment Nadine allait se défendre. La brune rassembla son courage et rétorqua :

\- T-tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a traversé !  
\- Quoi ? Vous avez fait quoi, vous vous êtes battus contre la Team Magma ? Bah vas-y, raconte-nous !  
\- C'est... ce ne sont pas des choses qui se racontent.  
\- Hein ? Depuis quand tu...  
\- Jawad, c'est bon ! interrompit Guillaume. Laisse-là tranquille, ok ? Décidément la prof déteint sur toi !

Jawad haussa les épaules et se tut. La cloche retentit dans la cour, sonnant la fin de la pause. Les élèves qui trainaient dehors se hâtèrent de revenir à l'intérieur de l'académie. En y entrant à leur tour, les deux duos se séparèrent, chacun étant assigné à une salle différente.

\- Désolé, dit Edgar, je sais que Jawad n'est pas le gars le plus sympa.  
\- Honnêtement je me demande pourquoi tu es ami avec lui...  
\- Jawad est frustré parce que je l'ai déçu. Il veut que je sois au top.  
\- Ok, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre...

Le binôme entra dans la salle et s'installa aux places qui leur était réservées. Passées quelques minutes, des examinateurs arrivèrent et commencèrent l'interrogation orale. Nadine et Edgar attendirent calmement leur tour.

\- Newman, citez les attaques Psy qui sont classées comme étant des attaques physiques.  
\- Psykoud'boul et Coupe Psycho.  
\- Bien. Ludvina, quelle est la Capsule Technique offerte par les championnes Tatia et Lévy ?  
\- C'est la CT 04 qui contient la capacité Plénitude.  
\- Correct. Suivant...

Les deux camarades s'échangèrent un sourire.

~~~

L'après-midi arrivé, les élèves se rassemblèrent dans le gymnase pour passer la principale épreuve du contrôle : les combats en double.

\- Groupe Bowman contre Groupe Ojal !  
\- C'est à nous, dit Jawad en se levant.  
\- Bonne chance ! sourit Edgar.

Sur le terrain, deux garçons sortirent un Coxyclaque et un Etourvol. Jawad fit appel à un Luxio et Guillaume choisit un Crikzik.

\- Commencez, signifia l'examinateur.  
\- Luxio, Etincelle !  
\- Crikzik, Piqure !

Le lionceau s'électrisa le corps et fusa comme une flèche, emportant Coxyclaque dans une charge foudroyante. Au même moment, Crikzik sauta sur Etourvol et lui administra une douloureuse morsure à l'aile. Les deux dresseurs en face, Jules et Thomas, étaient bouche bée.

\- Mais...  
\- Euh...

Edgar et Nadine étaient également surpris. Jawad et Guillaume avaient chacun un regard déterminé.

\- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! contesta Jules.  
\- Bah quoi ? grommela Jawad. C'est un combat, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on vous offre des fleurs ou quoi ?  
\- Rien de personnel les amis, c'est juste que nous on veut gagner ! ajouta Guillaume. Crikzik, attaque Brouhaha !  
\- Luxio, utilise Crocs Givre !

Le félin infligea à Coxyclaque la morsure du froid tandis que le criquet orange s'agrippa au dos d'Etourvol et lui ruina l'appareil auditif avec un cri horrible. Les dresseurs adverses étaient totalement dépassés.

\- Hééé ! geignit Jules. Mais laissez-nous attaquer, au moins !  
\- Vous avez pas le droit de ne pas arrêter, déjà ! protesta Thomas, sûr de lui.

Jawad et Guillaume ne se donnèrent pas la peine de répondre et poursuivirent leur offensive.

\- Aboiement !  
\- Survinsecte !

Les deux attaques finirent le travail. Les vaincus restèrent figés comme des statues, estomaqués.

\- Euh... vous pouvez revenir à vos places... souffla l'examinateur, également époustouflé.

Jules et Thomas rappelèrent leurs Pokémon et s'éloignèrent à pas lents dans un silence morbide. Les vainqueurs eurent droit à des applaudissements de la part de quelques élèves éblouis, chose plutôt rare dans le cadre des contrôles continus. Edgar et Nadine étaient bouche bée.

\- J'en reviens pas... je les connais hyper bien, c'est des dresseurs comme moi, d'un niveau correct mais sans plus ! Comment ont-ils fait pour changer autant, c'est comme s'ils étaient des personnes différentes !  
\- Il faut croire qu'ils ont progressé à leur manière, dit Nadine. Leur prof a des méthodes particulières mais visiblement ça paie.  
\- Et nous, tu penses qu'on a fait des progrès ?  
\- Sur le plan personnel, c'est sûr... mais pour ce qui est du combat, je ne sais pas trop...

Jawad et Guillaume rejoignirent leurs places à côté d'Edgar et Nadine.

\- Les gars, j'vous reconnais plus ! Votre tactique c'était du blitzkrieg à tout va !  
\- J'avoue que c'était impressionnant, ajouta Nadine.

Jawad et Guillaume affichèrent un fier sourire.

\- Eh oui Edgar, dit Jawad, nous on n'a pas glandé au cours de ce mois. J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous deux.  
\- Vous aurez l'occasion d'en juger quand ce sera notre tour, répondit son ami.

Edgar observa les matches suivants avec attention. Les différents élèves semblaient d'un niveau respectable et utilisaient toutes sortes de Pokémon. Nadine s'efforçait de contenir le stress qui germait en elle.

\- Groupe Scott contre Groupe Dubois ! annonça l'examinateur.

Edgar et Nadine s'avancèrent et découvrirent les premiers opposants du jour : un garçon et une fille qui semblaient tous deux de bonne humeur. Le premier était un brun au regard lumineux et portant un pull rouge un peu trop gros pour lui, et la deuxième une blondinette au sourire démesuré et vêtue d'un chandail vert caca d'oie.

\- Haut les cœurs ! s'exclama le garçon.  
\- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Lola et lui c'est Matéo ! J'espère qu'on fera un beau combat !  
\- Yep ! sourit Edgar. Que le meilleur gagne !

Matéo fit appel à un Limagma et Lola sortit un Lombre.

\- Ils cumulent trois types élémentaires, commenta Edgar, leur panel d'attaques doit être très large.  
\- On se débrouillera, ajouta Nadine. C'est l'occasion pour moi de tester ma nouvelle recrue en combat réel ! Fernando, à toi !

Heledelle sortit de sa Pokéball en poussant un cri enthousiaste tandis qu'Edgar choisit son Akwakwak. Le Pokémon aquatique et son dresseur s'échangèrent un regard significatif suivi d'un hochement de tête mutuel.  
« C'est son premier vrai combat depuis ce jour-là... j'espère que ses maux de tête ne vont pas ressurgir »  
Dès que l'examinateur donna son signal, Edgar lança les hostilités illico en ordonnant Pistolet à O. Frank s'exécuta et visa Limagma mais Lombre s'interposa et réceptionna le jet d'eau avec son nénuphar.

\- Le talent Cuvette... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Ca me rappelle le Loupio du premier contrôle, ajouta Nadine.  
\- Moi aussi... mais le scénario de ce jour là ne se reproduira pas ! Mes attaques Eau sont inefficaces mais j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. Frank, Aéropique !  
\- Pas si vite ! sourit Lola. Etonnement !

Akwakwak sauta sur Lombre mais ce dernier fit une affreuse grimace accompagné d'un cri strident ; le canard se laissa impressionner et cessa son attaque. Au moment où il atterrit, Lombre lui prit fermement les mains dans les siennes. Le Pokémon au sombrero végétal lança un regard vicieux couplé d'un sourire moqueur à son comparse aquatique. Les deux kappas se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre.  
Matéo observa Heledelle et comprit qu'il allait avoir affaire à un sérieux attaquant physique.

\- Limagma, Acidarmure !

Le corps du Pokémon Lave se contracta puis libéra une fumée jaunâtre.

\- Cool, non ? sourit Matéo.  
\- Si tu veux... Vent Mauvais !  
\- Hein ?

Fernando donna de vifs coups d'ailes et envoya une bourrasque sombre. Limagma sembla nettement touché, néanmoins son dresseur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Bon bah... essayons autre chose alors ! Rebondifeu !

Limagma forma la boule de feu au dessus de lui puis la balança mais Heledelle l'esquiva avec grâce et aisance.  
De son côté, Edgar remarqua que de petites sphères vertes sortaient des mains de Frank et entraient dans le corps de Lombre.

\- Méga Sangsue ? constata le brun.  
\- Exact ! s'exclama Lola. Il suffit que Lombre touche ton Pokémon pour activer cette attaque ! Impressionnant, non ?  
\- Pourave, oui ! Normalement c'est une attaque qui se lance à distance ! Frank, utilise Flash !

Frank émit un éclat lumineux très concentré qui n'aveugla que Lombre. Profitant de cet instant de vulnérabilité, Edgar enchaina avec Choc Mental. La migraine contraignit Lombre à lâcher prise mais Akwakwak ne s'arrêta pas là : il souleva Lombre du sol, le retourna complètement à l'envers et lui fit subir un plongeon brutal vers le sol. Lola en lâcha un cri d'effroi. Son Pokémon trouva la force de se relever mais semblait sérieusement sonné. L'examinateur hocha la tête et prit quelques notes.

\- Tiens bon Lombre !  
\- Nadine, j'ai envie de changer d'adversaire, ça te va ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Comme tu veux ! Fernando, attaque Cru-Aile !

Heledelle délaissa Limagma et fusa vers Lombre, les ailes déployées. Il le frappa de l'aile droite, le dépassa puis fit demi-tour pour lui administrer une seconde frappe de l'autre aile.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Nadine. Encore une fois, allez !

Nadine remarqua alors une soudaine et furieuse grimace sur le visage de Lola.

\- Oups... elle avait l'air plutôt débonnaire au départ !  
\- J'VOUS LAISSERAI PAS ME BATTRE COMME CA !  
\- Calme-toi, Lola ! dit Matéo. Tout le monde nous regarde !

En effet, chez le public ça commentait et ça ricanait. Matéo soupira et ordonna discrètement à Limagma d'utiliser Soin.

\- Han l'hystérique ! Elle a besoin de se soigner !  
\- Je plains son camarade !  
\- LA FERME BANDE DE CRETINS ! LOMBRE, SYNTEHSE !

Le Pokémon Eau et Plante retrouva des couleurs, pour autant la colère de Lola ne s'amenuisa pas. Nadine regarda Edgar d'un air plutôt espiègle.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un il y a quelque temps...  
\- Tu rigoles, je suis p'têt mauvais perdant mais sûrement pas à ce point !  
\- ET ATTAQUE BLIZZARD !

Edgar et Nadine se regardèrent, ahuris. Le Pokémon Jovial rassembla ses forces restantes et cracha un puissant vent chargé de neige. L'attaque atteignit Akwakwak et Limagma mais ils ne semblèrent guère dérangés en raison de leurs types respectifs. Edgar était sidéré.

\- Sérieux, elle cachait une attaque comme ça ?!  
\- ANNIHILE-LE ! PUISSANCE MAXIMALE !

Edgar et Matéo avaient carrément cessé de se battre et observaient. Heledelle chercha à s'éloigner du souffle glacé mais fut quand même touché. Nadine décida de prendre un risque.

\- Fernando, ça va être coton mais tiens le coup ! Puissance et Cru-Aile !

L'hirondelle bleue et blanche acquiesça d'un cri fougueux puis plongea dans le blizzard qui commençait à se dissiper. Heledelle brava le froid et faucha Lombre de part en part. Le Pokémon Eau et Plante tomba sur le dos, inconscient.  
Nadine se mordilla les lèvres, s'attendant à ce que Lola la bombarde d'injures mais à la place, la blonde craqua et se mit à pleurer. Nadine regretta presque de l'avoir vaincue. Heledelle retourna vers sa dresseuse qui l'accueillit en lui offrant son manche en guise de perchoir. L'oiseau gonfla le torse, fier de sa victoire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ! sourit Edgar.  
\- Hihi, merci ! Tu as été formidable, Fernando ! Mais à quel prix...

Lola s'essuyait les yeux et reniflait. Edgar soupira sur le sort de la pleurnicharde et reporta son regard sur Matéo.

\- Bon... On termine le match ?  
\- Je suppose que oui ! Limagma, Telluriforce !

Frank sauta juste avant que le sol n'explose sous lui. Edgar riposta de suite avec Combo-Griffe, son Pokémon s'acharna sur Limagma. Nadine se contenta d'observer - au grand dam de son Heledelle, estimant qu'Edgar était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans aide.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Pistolet à O ? demanda Matéo.  
\- C'est trop évident comme choix, aucun intérêt.  
\- Et si tu perds ?  
\- Alors Nadine me vengera !

Lui et sa camarade s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Limagma semblait plutôt résistant face aux coups de griffes. Akwakwak arrêta de frapper et aspergea ses doigts chauffés par le corps de Limagma.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, il a utilisé Acidarmure ! informa Nadine.  
\- Ah bon ! Pas grave. Frank, Choc Mental !

L'attaque psychique eut raison de Limagma qui s'aplatit comme une crêpe. Matéo rappela son Pokémon nonchalamment.

\- C'était pas grave, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Lola, c'est juste une défaite, demain ou après tu l'auras déjà oublié. Allez, on s'en va.  
\- Moui... acquiesça sa camarade qui s'essuyait les yeux.  
\- Le groupe Dubois est vainqueur ! annonça l'examinateur. Revenez à vos places.

Nadine se tourna vers son camarade en souriant mais le trouva plutôt pensif.  
« Hm, j'ai gagné, je suppose que c'est cool. Enfin, c'est pas que moi, on a gagné ensemble et de toute façon, contre ces deux là c'était pas la mer à boire »

\- Edgar a assuré ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- Oui... et Ludvina n'est pas à prendre à la légère non plus, d'ailleurs je ne luis connaissais pas cet Heledelle. Elle a l'air plus éveillée que d'habitude. Edgar a une coéquipière sur qui il peut compter, c'est bien.

~~~

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné dans un petit snack, Dubois se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour passer le temps en attendant que le contrôle se termine. En effet, il n'avait pas envie de passer toute la journée en compagnie de Valérie et les autres professeurs. L'homme à la casquette vagabonda un peu sous les habitations perchées de Cimetronnelle et arriva au bout d'un moment à côté de l'académie où ses élèves passaient leur épreuve. Il fit le tour du bâtiment en bois et constata la présence de pas moins de trois entrées différentes en plus de l'entrée principale. Mû par un vieux goût du risque, il franchit la porte de derrière et s'infiltra dans l'académie. Dubois passa rapidement à côté d'une femme de ménage et disparut avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de lui poser une question. Il monta à l'étage et explora une série de couloirs avant d'arriver à une allée avec des fenêtres donnant sur le stade du gymnase. Dubois aperçut les élèves rassemblés sur les gradins, deux duos en train de s'affronter et les examinateurs en train de noter. Le professeur sourit et observa les matches en cachette jusqu'à ce que le tour de ses élèves arriva.

\- Groupe Bowman contre groupe Dubois !

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Intéressant... sourit Jawad.  
\- Ca va barder... marmonna Edgar.

Les deux binômes prirent leurs places sur le stade.

\- On peut les battre, dit Edgar, on a eu affaire à des Pokémon bien plus inquiétants, n'est-ce pas Nadine ?  
\- Tout à fait, l'enseignement de monsieur Dubois va sûrement payer.  
\- Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on vous ménage juste parce qu'on est camarades de classe ! dit Jawad.  
\- Ne prends pas tes grands airs, on compte bien vous éclater.  
\- Hors de question, contesta Guillaume. Si on perd, mademoiselle Bowman nous forcera à faire deux heures de jogging non stop !  
\- Guillaume ! grommela Jawad. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de leur dire ça !  
\- Ah oui ! Pardon Jawad...

Les quatre dresseurs prirent chacun une Pokéball. Jawad et Guillaume choisirent respectivement Noarfang et Baudrive tandis qu'Edgar et Nadine optèrent pour Scorplane et Delcatty.

\- J'aurais du choisir Leïla... marmonna Nadine.  
\- Il ne faut pas raisonner uniquement en termes de types, contesta Edgar.  
\- Edgar, j'aurais préféré que tu utilises Frank, dit Jawad.  
\- Ce sera un autre jour. Et ne sous-estime pas Steve.  
\- Commencez ! annonça l'examinateur.

« Voyons comment ils se débrouillent... même si après ça va être gavant d'entendre un récit que je connais déjà » pensa Dubois.

\- Léon, utilise Queue de Fer !

Delcatty brandit sa queue et courut à toute vitesse vers Baudrive. Le félin sauta sur le ballon mais celui-ci usa de Gyroballe pour le repousser au sol.

\- Pas mal ! fit Edgar. Pistolet à O !

Une seconde tentative, visant Noarfang cette fois-ci, qui se solda aussi par un échec. Jawad avait les bras croisés et semblait peu enjoué. Il soupira.

\- Je pourrais utiliser Hypnose et vous anéantir sans que vous ne puissiez vous défendre, mais ce serait ennuyeux et sans aucun intérêt. Noarfang, Aéropique !  
\- Steve, Dard Venin !

Le hibou arriva à toute vitesse mais le scorpion le stoppa net en le mitraillant de pics venimeux. Jawad haussa les sourcils et décroisa les bras.

\- Une attaque frontale est facile à contrer, dit Edgar. Ne nous prends pas de haut, Jawad !  
\- Hmph...  
\- Léon, attaque Assistance !

Cette fois un puissant Éclair de chez Lainergie partit et foudroya Noarfang. De plus l'oiseau se retrouva paralysé ce qui accentua davantage l'irritation de Jawad qui se tourna vers son coéquipier.

\- Guillaume, tu prends des vacances ou quoi ?  
\- Ah, désolé ! Mais son attaque a été si rapide, je n'ai rien pu faire !  
\- Ecoute, on doit d'abord évacuer le Delcatty, il est trop dangereux, il peut atteindre les faiblesses de nos Pokémon.  
\- Compris. Baudrive, Psyko !

Le ballon mauve utilisa la capacité psychique non pas pour infliger des dégâts à Delcatty mais plutôt pour l'immobiliser. Depuis son observatoire, Dubois soupira.

\- Rafale Psy ! ordonna Jawad.  
\- Steve, couvre Léon, vite ! cria Edgar.

Noarfang tira par ses yeux un rayon multicolore. Scorplane fonça pour l'encaisser mais arriva trop tard, Delcatty fut rudement foudroyé. Le chat guindé sembla comme ivre, titubant et gémissant.

\- Il est confus ! indiqua Edgar.  
\- Léon, ressaisis-toi ! Attaque Assistance !

Le chat guindé se concentra et rassembla de l'énergie dans sa gueule. Entre ses crocs rayonna ce qui sembla être le Rayon Gemme de Feuforêve. Seulement l'énergie rocheuse explosa subitement à l'intérieur de la gueule du Pokémon – à cause de la confusion, ce qui le mit KO pour de bon.

\- Et un de moins ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- J'aurais préféré donner le coup de grâce moi-même... marmonna Jawad.  
\- Edgar, je suis désolée ! geignit Nadine.  
\- Ca va, c'est rien, t'as fait ce que t'as pu. Steve, Aiguisage, puis Tranche !

Scorplane acéra ses pinces puis se lança à corps perdu vers Noarfang mais ce dernier battit des ailes et le tint à distance avec un puissant Tranch'Air.

\- Franchement, Edgar ? fit Jawad. Tu penses que ton petit diablotin non évolué peut nous tenir tête ? Aéropique !  
\- Dard Venin !

Scorplane tira ses dards exactement là où Noarfang allait arriver. L'oiseau s'arrêta brusquement pour éviter les pics venimeux. Dubois hocha la tête. « Pas mal du tout... »

\- C'est bien Edgar ! sourit Nadine. Continue comme ça !  
\- Et comment ! Guillotine !  
\- Merde ! s'étonna Jawad.

Scorplane plana à toute vitesse en direction de Noarfang, sa pince droite en avant. Mais soudain il se retrouva bloqué en plein air et se posa au sol.

\- C'est Entrave, informa Guillaume.  
\- Guillaume, merde, depuis quand tu es aussi doué ?! s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Héhéhé...

Dubois était épaté. « Ces deux gosses sont des monstres, ils réagissent rapidement et convenablement »  
Jawad s'essuya le front.

\- L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre... marmonna Jawad. Noarfang, attaque Bélier !

Le hibou s'avéra incapable de bouger à cause de sa paralysie. Edgar sauta sur cette chance.

\- Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker ! Queue Poison !

Scorplane fonça vers l'oiseau inerte, seulement Baudrive l'intercepta et le repoussa en usant de Gyroballe. Noarfang effectua un Atterrissage tandis que Baudrive se positionna devant lui, prêt à recevoir toute offensive adverse. Nadine regarda avec inquiétude son camarade pour qui la victoire semblait de plus en plus lointaine.

« Merde, merde, MERDE ! Je suis pratiquement à court d'options ! Baudrive peut facilement contrer mes attaques Poison, et celles de type Normal sont aussi efficaces que ces ceintures vibrantes que personne n'achète ! »

\- Edgar, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ! lança Jawad. Abandonne avec dignité.  
\- La ferme ! T'as pas d'autres conneries à dire ?  
\- C'est ça, voile-toi la face...  
\- Tais-toi ! lâcha Nadine.  
\- Tu sors enfin de ta coquille, toi ?  
\- Taisez-vous et battez-vous ! grommela l'examinateur.

Jawad et Guillaume attendaient de voir ce que Edgar allait faire. Dubois aussi était curieux et observait tout en prenant des notes. Nadine en avait plus qu'assez d'être là et priait pour que le combat se termine au plus vite. Edgar suait du front et avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Putain, si seulement j'avais plus d'attaques ! Comme Tranche-Nuit ou Eboulement... Eboulement ?»

Edgar observa le terrain, constitué de terre poussiéreuse et de quelques rochers. Il claqua des doigts.

\- Par le décolleté de Cynthia, mais oui... Steve !

Lequel se retourna vers son dresseur qui pointa les rochers du doigt et se mit à faire des gestes.

\- Apprends Eboulement ! Soulève les rochers et attaque avec ! Tu peux le faire, non ?

Scorplane hocha la tête et se concentra. Par la force de la volonté il parvint à extirper les rochers du sol. Dubois s'avoua étonné. Jawad et Guillaume sentirent le danger imminent. Scorplane agita les bras et dirigea les rochers vers Noarfang qui néanmoins s'envola et évita les obus avec agilité. Pour un premier essai c'était une bonne performance, mais Steve avait du mal à les faire bouger rapidement.

\- Aéropique, vite ! cria Jawad.

Noarfang chuta au sol, paralysé. Jawad manqua de se gifler tandis que Guillaume réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Scorplane rassembla les rochers au dessus de Noarfang et les fusionna entre eux, façonnant un bloc semblable à un astéroïde. Les examinateurs, le duo adverse, Nadine et Dubois étaient tous franchement étonnés. Edgar n'était pas peu fier de son coup.

\- Merde, Noarfang relève-toi ! geignit Jawad. Surpasse cette foutue paralysie !  
\- Eh ouais mec, même dans la défaite Nadine continue à me soutenir ! sourit Edgar. C'est le karma mon pote, t'aurais pas du lui parler aussi sèchement ! Je nomme cette technique... Eboulement intersidéral !

L'immense rocher partit à la rencontre de sa victime. Noarfang regarda la défaite en face. Jawad manqua un battement. Edgar jubila tandis que Nadine détourna les yeux, craignant la violence de l'impact imminent. Quant à Guillaume...

\- Psyko !

Le météorite s'arrêta net en plein air. Baudrive l'écarta et le posa doucement au sol. Edgar n'en revenait pas. Guillaume croisa les bras fièrement.

\- Jawad, tu me dois une fière chandelle !  
\- BELIER !

Noarfang fusa comme une torpille, les ailes repliées et la tête baissée, et percuta Scorplane en plein dans le ventre, le mettant KO sur le champ.  
Edgar était sans voix.  
Nadine ferma les yeux douloureusement et grimaça.  
Dubois se passa la main le long du visage et souffla bruyamment.

\- Youpi ! exulta Guillaume. On a gagné-heu !  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi faire la fête, crétin ! contesta Jawad. On a eu de la chance.

Nadine posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edgar, chose qui étonna Jawad. Le brun n'avait pas encore esquissé la moindre réaction.

\- Edgar...  
\- ... Nous sommes encore faibles.  
\- Oui...

L'un des examinateurs prit ses dernières notes. « Newman est un combattant tenace et persévérant. Tend à élargir son arsenal limité »

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer !  
\- Aaah enfin ! s'exclama un élève. C'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Mes fesses se sont engourdies !  
\- Allons à la pizzeria du coin !

Les élèves se levèrent et se hâtèrent vers la porte. Jawad se dirigea vers Edgar, suivi par Guillaume.

\- Hey, beau combat. Pas mal, le coup d'Eboulement.  
\- Hm...  
\- Edgar, pour quelle raison te bats-tu ?

Le garçon leva la tête vers son ami, étonné. Nadine et Guillaume écoutaient attentivement.

\- Tu es au courant pour moi, mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu veux juste empocher ton diplôme ? C'est tout ?  
\- Je... ne sais pas...  
\- Il va falloir que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra mais j'espère que d'ici là, tu auras une réponse claire. Au revoir.  
\- A la prochaine, Edgar, dit Guillaume.  
\- Ouais, à plus.

Le blondinet tapota l'épaule du brun puis partit à la suite de son camarade. Dans le gymnase il n'y avait plus que Nadine, Edgar et les examinateurs qui rangeaient leurs affaires et discutaient. Ne supportant plus le silence pesant et les regards inquisiteurs des adultes en face, Nadine tira Edgar par la manche pour l'inciter à sortir de la grande salle.  
Edgar accepta sans un mot et marcha derrière elle à pas lents. Nadine voulait le réconforter mais ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, elle craignait qu'un mot de travers le fasse exploser. Une fois dehors, Edgar s'assit sur une marche des escaliers menant à l'entrée et se mit à contempler le ciel d'un air dépité.

\- Je suis un dresseur merdique, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ne dis pas ça...  
\- T'as vu les élèves aux gradins ? Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de notre combat. Ils se faisaient chier et attendaient que l'examinateur les libère, les mecs tripotaient leurs portables et les filles se racontaient des potins. Tu les entendus à la fin ? Pour eux on n'existait même pas.  
\- Oui, mais... on se bat pour nous, pas pour eux, non ?  
\- Non ! Je veux pas... je ne veux pas être un simple inconnu noyé dans la masse ! Un petit dresseur médiocre, parmi d'autres aussi médiocres que lui, qui mène une petite vie normale et qui mourra dans l'indifférence !

Nadine était interloquée par cette réflexion inattendue.

\- Edgar... on y travaille, on n'a même pas commencé le deuxième mois, on a le temps pour s'améliorer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne parle pas seulement du voyage ! Quand on l'aura terminé, on va faire quoi de nos vies ? Trouver un petit boulot et tenter de survivre chaque jour ? Je veux pas de ça. Jawad a un but dans sa vie, il sait où il va, il travaille dur pour y arriver. Moi je n'ai rien, je sais pas ce que je veux faire quand je serai adulte, je ne fais que suivre la vague... et ça me gonfle.  
\- ... Le but de Jawad ?  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant... je ne sais pas s'il accepterait que tu saches.  
\- Les enfants...

Nadine et Edgar se tournèrent vers la direction d'où la voix venait et aperçurent leur professeur qui marchait vers eux.

\- Salut... marmonna Edgar.  
\- Vous avez l'air en pleine discussion... au fait, j'ai vu votre second combat, en cachette.  
\- Génial, maintenant j'me sens encore plus honteux, maugréa Edgar.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeunot. Vous avez mené un combat tout à fait honorable. J'ai été surpris et content de voir que tu as pu faire apprendre à Scorplane une nouvelle attaque tout seul et dans une situation aussi épineuse.  
\- Ouais. Seulement au bout du compte ce qui importe c'est les résultats, contesta le brun. L'histoire ne retient que les vainqueurs.  
\- C'est archi-faux. Vous voulez entendre une histoire ?

Edgar s'étonna puis afficha un faible sourire.

\- Abreuvez-nous de votre savoir infini, ô maître cafetier !  
\- Le contexte est le suivant : Samedi 8 août 1998, Plateau Indigo. Le challenger Sacha Redmore fait face à Peter Lancefield, Maître de la ligue à l'époque. Peter défend farouchement son titre et Sacha subit une défaite cuisante. Pourtant, les médias n'auront que le nom de Sacha à la bouche. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'avant de succomber à ses blessures, le Pikachu de Sacha a tenu tête puis vaincu trois Pokémon à la suite, et pas n'importe lesquels : Ptéra, Tranchodon et Latias. Cet exploit est discuté, analysé, acclamé pendant des semaines et ce au grand dam du vainqueur. Par ailleurs, deux ans plus tard Sacha est prêt pour son match revanche, mais il n'y aura pas droit car Régis Chen inflige une défaite radicale à Peter et accède au rang de Maître de Kanto.

Edgar était fasciné par le récit et cela se voyait clairement dans son regard lumineux. Nadine se sentait insignifiante dans ce monde de prodiges.

\- Ouah... il faudra que je m'achète les dvd quand je rentrerai chez moi, sourit Edgar. Euh dites, vous avez pas une histoire comme ça sur Cynthia ?  
\- Eh bien... à part que son Carchacrok a décimé des équipes entières, qu'y a-t-il de notable... disons le fait qu'elle ait augmenté considérablement la popularité des Roserade, notamment chez les coordinateurs.

Edgar sembla réfléchir un moment, puis leva la tête vers Dubois avec un regard très sérieux.

\- Je veux devenir un dresseur comme Sacha Redmore et Cynthia Kishiro. Je veux inspirer le respect, pas l'indifférence ou le mépris.  
\- C'est joli de dire ça mais plus tu vises haut, plus la chute sera douloureuse.

Nadine ne trouva pas le courage de dire à Dubois qu'il n'avait pas à être rude. Toutefois Edgar prit un air ferme.

\- Non. Depuis le début du voyage je n'arrête pas de perdre. Et les fois où je gagne, c'est juste des victoires faciles sans aucun mérite et que le premier venu peut remporter. J'en ai marre d'être un dresseur nul. C'est fini tout ça.

Owen reconnut dans les yeux d'Edgar le même regard déterminé qu'il avait à son âge.

\- Dans ce cas prépare-toi à une route longue et pavée d'obstacles.  
\- Je me doute. Je parie qu'il y a des types encore plus forts que Jawad et Guillaume.  
\- Sûrement. A ce propos, j'ai entendu dire que le niveau général des élèves est particulièrement élevé cette année. C'est une initiative du conseil régional d'Hoenn, on a exigé au corps enseignant de hisser le niveau général par tous les moyens.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Nadine.  
\- Il s'avère que dans le dernier classement interrégional, Hoenn s'est retrouvée en avant-dernière position, c'est à peine si on a devancé Johto. Dans les autres régions c'est la frénésie en ce moment, il y a des dresseurs terrifiants. Saviez-vous qu'à Unys, le Maître actuel de la ligue est une gamine qui a à peine votre âge ?  
\- La fameuse Iris de Janusia... dit Nadine.

Edgar semblait en pleine ébullition.

\- En un mois, Jawad et Guillaume ont atteint un très haut niveau, que d'autres n'auront pas même après trois mois ! Monsieur Dubois, je ne remets pas en cause votre enseignement, mais... aidez-moi à devenir fort ! S'il vous plait !

Les yeux noir charbon du professeur fixèrent ceux marron de son disciple.  
Owen se jura de satisfaire la demande de son élève.  
Nadine se jura de devenir une coéquipière sur qui on peut compter.  
Edgar se jura de rompre à tout jamais avec la médiocrité.  
Les trois compagnons de voyage entamèrent une nouvelle phase de leur parcours.


	10. Bonjour monsieur l'inspecteur

_Les trois agents n'en revenaient pas. Oniglali, Scarabrute et Golemastoc gisaient par terre, inconscients. Pourtant ces Pokémon avaient derrière eux des années d'entrainement et de combats périlleux._

 _\- Merde, j'ai encore du mal à d'y croire ! grommela l'un des agents.  
\- Il faut croire que ce gamin n'est pas n'importe qui... soupira son camarade.  
\- Putain, on aura l'air de quoi devant le chef ! ajouta le dernier._

 _Owen rappela ses Pokémon et reprit son chemin sans un mot pour les trois adultes. « Bon... il va falloir que je me rende à Algatia, c'est là-bas où les examens auront lieu. J'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer un bateau mais c'est pas grave, Cliff va me porter sur son dos et franchir la mer. Quoique, franchement, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de choisir un coin aussi reculé ? »_

~~~

Dubois avait une étrange expression crispée sur le visage. Et pour cause, Eric Holt se tenait face à lui en souriant comme un benêt.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Dubois ?  
\- Rien, je me disais simplement que c'était un énorme hasard qu'on ait décidé de vous envoyer à moi.

Nadine et Edgar étaient à distance et observaient les deux adultes.

\- En effet, je me suis proposé pour faire partie des inspecteurs de professeurs itinérants ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous dire bonjour, et donc j'ai fait une demande pour vous prendre !

Le joyeux blond n'arrivait toujours pas à remarquer le regard contrarié de Dubois.

\- Bien entendu, je suppose qu'une petite inspection ne vous dérange pas le moins du monde, vu que vous êtes un brillant professeur !  
\- A vous de vérifier cela...  
\- Certes. Vos petits protégés sont adorables !

Eric se sépara de Dubois et s'approcha vers les élèves.

\- Salut les enfants ! Alors ça se passe comment, le voyage ?

Les deux bruns réfléchirent un moment.

\- Nickel... répondit Edgar.  
\- Normal, quoi, ajouta sa camarade.  
\- Euuh... c'est tout ? fit Eric, déçu.  
\- En fait, dit Nadine, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de questions auxquelles on peut répondre tout en étant crédibles.  
\- Rien ne prouve que nous sommes objectifs, ajouta Edgar. Enfin, là on l'est, mais faites attention avec les autres groupes.  
\- Voilà, exactement, reprit Nadine. C'est à vous de faire un jugement !  
\- Soit...

Eric revint vers Dubois, l'air déstabilisé.

\- Rassurez-moi, ceci n'est pas votre toute première inspection ?  
\- Eh bien si...

~~~

 _Owen passa l'épreuve écrite haut la main. La seule chose qui pouvait être qualifiée de souci c'était qu'à force d'écrire ses doigts se fatiguaient. A part ça l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs prenait beaucoup de plaisir à enchaîner les questions à un rythme frénétique. Ses feuilles de brouillon étaient restées intactes tellement il était sûr de ses réponses. Il était parmi les premiers à rendre sa copie. Il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir assister à la réaction du futur correcteur.  
La seconde épreuve fut une course avec obstacles qui se déroula plutôt tranquillement. Owen n'eut aucun mal à franchir les divers obstacles et son Tortank était intimidant au point que les autres élèves n'osaient pas l'attaquer pour le devancer.  
La troisième épreuve était, comme chaque année, un tournoi. Owen démolissait ses adversaires les uns après les autres. A titre d'exemple, pour son premier match, Bouldeneu torturait un Tauros à coups de Mégafouet. A côté, Tortank toisait un pauvre Pomdepik._

 _\- Hmm... Pistolet à O !  
\- Non c'est bon, reviens Pomdepik !_

 _Le dresseur tendit sa Pokéball et épargna à son Pokémon une souffrance inutile. Au même moment, le Tauros à côté s'étala au sol en gémissant. Le professeur des deux vaincus, qui comme dans chaque groupe assistait ses disciples dans leur épreuve, ne pouvait clairement pas les blâmer.  
Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers ce mystérieux garçon entouré de ses deux colosses._

~~~

Eric s'étonna de voir Edgar allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés et les mains derrière la tête. Le blond se tourna vers Dubois.

\- Euh... ils ont l'habitude de se la couler douce comme ça ?!  
\- Pas du tout. Disons que... il est en train de se reconstruire mentalement.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Ces derniers temps Edgar est passé par des épreuves plutôt difficiles. Il a été amené à se remettre en question et doit faire le point avant d'aller de l'avant.  
\- ... Je vois...

Akwakwak était assis sur l'herbe, en position du lotus, et méditait profondément. Un peu plus loin, Scorplane s'exerçait sur l'attaque Eboulement. Entre temps, Feuforêve bombardait Delcatty d'attaques Rayon Gemme et le félin faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire toucher. Quant à Nadine elle était assise et passait un test écrit.

\- La route 120 est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Eric. L'eau de ce lac a l'air si claire !  
\- J'imagine que c'est la première fois où vous mettez les pieds ici, non ?  
\- Tout à fait, je n'ai jamais été plus loin qu'Autéquia !  
\- C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à devenir inspecteur, pour casser la monotonie de l'administration ? spécula Dubois.

Eric s'étonna de sa perspicacité un instant puis sourit.

\- Vous lisez en moi comme dans un manuel de primaire ! Cette sortie est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, ça booste le moral !  
\- Très franchement je doute de l'efficacité de ces inspections.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'un prof peut faire semblant de travailler dur devant l'inspecteur ? Durant un voyage itinérant personne n'accompagne le prof, il a la liberté absolue et peut faire comme bon lui semble. Par exemple il peut passer ses journées à glander et à donner aux gosses des polycopiés et des exercices écrits, alors que normalement le voyage consiste à faire ce qu'on ne peut pas faire en classe. Et quand on l'informe qu'un inspecteur est en chemin, il va varier les activités, faire semblant de s'impliquer...  
\- Eh bien, euh... c'est possible oui...  
\- De plus, soit il acquiert le silence des élèves, soit ces derniers comprennent tous seuls et ne disent rien puisque de toute manière ils n'ont rien à y gagner.

Eric était éberlué. Dubois le constata et se ravisa, sentant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. « Décidément, moi et les gens... »

\- Enfin, vous faites votre taf comme vous le sentez...

~~~

 _Owen se hissa sans peine au dernier stade de la compétition. Le nombre des personnes présentes - élèves, professeurs et membres de l'administration - était assez élevé. En voyant tout ce monde Owen sentit la pression monter en lui. L'adolescent aurait aimé que ses parents soient présents pour le voir mais ce n'était guère possible. Par ailleurs, il ne le savait pas encore mais Alban d'Atalanopolis s'était déplacé pour l'occasion et l'observait discrètement dans la foule.  
Owen ferma les yeux, souffla pour évacuer le trac et regarda ses adversaires. Devant lui il y avait un garçon aux yeux verts habillé de rouge et une grande blonde en tenue de jogging. Le garçon souriant lui adressa la parole._

 _\- Je me nomme Johann Conrad, prodige en herbe ! Je suis le successeur d'une illustre famille de TopDresseurs et je compte bien remporter cette finale !  
\- Voilà que monsieur recommence... soupira sa coéquipière.  
\- Tais-toi, Rosa ! Tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as d'être à mes côtés !  
\- Mais oui...  
\- Les enfants, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! signifia leur professeur. Ne sous-estimez pas ce Dubois juste parce qu'il est seul.  
\- Oui, monsieur Carl... en tout cas ce mec n'a pas l'air loquace, dit Rosa._

 _Owen n'était pas d'humeur à causer et maintenait le silence en attendant le signal de l'arbitre. Une fois le début de la rencontre annoncé, les trois dresseurs brandirent chacun une Pokéball. Johann sortit un beau Demanta et Rosa lâcha un furieux Scobolide. Owen sortit ses deux mastodontes habituels._

 _\- Demanta, Canon Graine ! cria Johann.  
\- Casse-Brique !_

 _Tortank frappa l'obus tiré sur lui. La grosse graine explosa dans la main du Pokémon Carapace mais celui-ci ne sembla guère atteint. Rosa décida de se lancer à son tour._

 _\- Scobolide, Bulldoboule !  
\- Mégafouet !_

 _Scobolide roula furieusement vers Bouldeneu mais ce dernier le stoppa net en frappant entre ses antennes. Johann et Rosa se regardèrent, aussi déroutés l'un que l'autre. Les membres du jury entamèrent leur appréciation._

 _\- Bon, maintenant c'est à moi d'attaquer. Cliff, Luminocanon ! Jasper, Souplesse !_

 _Tortank arma ses canons et frappa Demanta d'un tir étincelant. Bouldeneu allongea un bras et s'empara de Scobolide pour l'écraser brutalement au sol._

 _\- Bon sang, on va pas se laisser faire ! grogna Johann. Canon Graine, encore !  
\- Bulldoboule !  
\- Echangez vos places ! ordonna Owen._

 _Les deux camarades s'exécutèrent. Bouldeneu reçut le Canon Graine mais l'obus n'explosa pas et fut absorbé dans la touffe de lianes. Entre temps Scobolide fonça à toute vitesse, toutefois Tortank le retint avec la robuste carapace sur son ventre. Le reptilien riposta en arrosant l'insecte d'un détonnant Pistolet à O. Scobolide retourna près de sa dresseuse en roulant._

 _\- Psykoud'boul, allez !_

 _Cliff se mit à quatre pattes et se propulsa._

 _\- Rosa, attention ! dit le professeur Carl.  
\- Abri ! geignit son élève._

 _Le crâne de Tortank se heurta à un mur d'énergie érigé in extremis. Rosa souffla et s'éventa en agitant la main._

 _\- Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ! Toxik !_

 _Tortank fut aspergé d'un liquide mauve. Owen fronça les sourcils, courroucé._

 _\- Parfait ! s'exclama Rosa. Et maintenant, Choc Venin !_

 _Scobolide envoya une décharge verdâtre et gluante qui explosa. La tortue des mers posa une patte avant à terre en gémissant. Tout son corps était couvert d'une substance dégoutante qui dégageait une sinistre fumerolle._

 _\- Eh bah voilà ! sourit Rosa.  
\- Demanta, Vent Glacé ! cria Johann._

 _Le poisson volant souffla une bourrasque chargée d'étincelles bleues. Bouldeneu, trop lent pour pouvoir esquiver, subit le coup de froid._

 _\- Bien les enfants, continuez comme ça ! sourit le professeur.  
\- Bah finalement il n'est pas si dangereux que ça ! s'exclama Johann. On n'a qu'à réitérer les mêmes attaques et ça sera dans la poche !  
\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Et puis le jury n'aime pas la redondance dans les attaques, et on a déjà fait ça._

 _Owen commençait à céder à la panique. « Est-ce que je vais perdre alors que je suis si proche de la victoire ?! »  
Alban sourit en voyant le jeune Dubois fermer les yeux, il comprit que le jeune homme rassemblait sa détermination._

 _\- Jasper, Anti-Air !_

 _Bouldeneu chercha dans ses lianes et en tira une pierre de bonne taille. Il la lança avec rapidité et précision sur Demanta qui tomba au sol._

 _\- Cliff, attaque...  
\- Attaquez, maintenant ! cria Carl qui avait compris.  
\- Aéropique ! cria Johann.  
\- Queue Poison ! geignit Rosa._

 _Demanta et Scobolide se ruèrent pour achever leurs ennemis respectifs._

 _\- ...SEISME !_

 _Cliff sauta, se replia dans sa carapace et chuta lourdement. S'ensuivit un choc pour le moins terrible. Tout le stade réservé à l'examen trembla, certaines personnes manquèrent de tomber. Un membre du jury grommela en voyant son verre d'eau en morceaux par terre. Johann s'était accroché à Rosa pour ne pas tomber.  
Scobolide et Demanta étaient tous deux raide KO. La secousse n'avait pas épargné Bouldeneu mais il l'avait supportée et était resté debout. Tortank émergea de sa carapace et gémit à cause de l'effet de son empoisonnement. Néanmoins il resta conscient avec un dernier souffle.  
Des applaudissements fusèrent. Owen savoura pleinement son moment de consécration. A présent, plus personne ne pouvait le prendre de haut. Dans la foule, deux garçons étaient sidérés._

 _\- Ce mec... on l'a vu une fois, on s'était foutu de sa gueule...  
\- On a de la chance de ne pas l'avoir affronté..._

 _~~~  
_  
Nadine leva la tête de sa feuille et regarda autour d'elle. Dubois et l'inspecteur semblaient en pleine discussion. Delcatty, Feuforêve et Heledelle avaient arrêté leur entraînement et se reposaient. Edgar examinait ses Pokémon et leur parlait. Nadine l'observa pendant une bonne minute.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... »

Edgar se leva et s'approcha d'elle en la saluant d'un geste de la main.

« Oh mon Dieu il arrive... »

\- Yo. Ça se passe comment, l'interro ?  
\- J'ai fini, je revérifie mes réponses. C'est un peu délicat mais je crois avoir un peu répondu.  
\- Cool. Ecoute, j'aimerais tester un truc et j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Oui, avec plaisir ! C'est quoi ?

Edgar s'étonna un peu. « C'est bizarre, elle est très souriante aujourd'hui... »  
Les deux dresseurs firent appel à leurs Pokémon et se mirent l'un face à l'autre.

\- Nadine, utilise une attaque spéciale sur Frank, pour voir.  
\- Compris ! Natasha, Attaque Rayon Gemme !

Feuforêve envoya le tir rocheux. Frank leva ses deux bras, ce faisant le Rayon Gemme s'écrasa sur une barrière invisible.

\- Bien, bien... Nadine, utilise Abri, j'ai envie d'essayer une attaque.  
\- Très bien ! Abri, Natasha !

Feuforêve dressa la barrière lumineuse tandis qu'Edgar ordonna d'utiliser Pistolet à O. Frank cracha un jet d'eau bien plus volumineux et rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Le brun hocha la tête en souriant.

\- On avance, pas à pas... et toi ?  
\- Hein ? Oh, euh, moi ?  
\- Je veux dire, il y a du nouveau chez tes Pokémon ?  
\- Eh bien... je veux leur apprendre de nouvelles attaques. Laser Glace pour Léon, Machination pour Natasha... et Canicule pour Fernando ! Comme ça je pourrais me défendre face à beaucoup de types.  
\- Parfait. On doit être préparé à toutes sortes d'adversaires.  
\- Oui, et puis...  
\- Hm ?

Nadine scrutait l'herbe et hésitait. Edgar n'était pas peu intrigué.

\- Je... je veux pas être un poids mort pour toi... comme lors du dernier match...  
\- Quoi ? Ne dis jamais ça, ok ? Tu m'as battu plus d'une fois, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais faire attention à ne pas être un boulet.

Nadine leva la tête vers son camarade. Son expression était difficilement déchiffrable, elle semblait mi-triste mi-contente.

\- Ecoute, ne te contente pas d'être une simple assistante pour moi, il faut que tu te battes pour toi-même avant tout.  
\- Oui...  
\- Allez, on va voir le prof.

Edgar s'éloigna, suivi par Frank. Il se repassa la discussion dans sa tête et plissa les yeux. « What the fuuuuckk ?! » __

 _~~~_

 _\- Owen bon sang mais tu es fou ou quoi ?!_

 _De retour chez lui, Owen découvrit que ses parents étaient déjà au courant quant à son voyage insolite. Apparemment l'académie de Clémenti-ville les avait informés peu avant le début des examens._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter un deal pareil ? s'écria son père. Tu n'as pas à subir leur incompétence !  
\- Et dire que tu es resté tout seul, sans protection  
\- Et en plus tu ne nous as même pas contactés ! Nous sommes tes parents, tu ne dois rien nous cacher !_

 _Le fils des Dubois ne sourcilla pas et répondit très calmement :_

 _\- C'est pourtant simple. Si on vous avait informé de la situation vous m'auriez empêché de faire ce voyage. Or moi je voulais le faire coûte que coûte. Au final je m'en suis bien sorti, il ne m'est arrivé rien de problématique. Au lieu d'être en colère, vous devriez être fier de moi puisque je vais très probablement avoir les meilleurs résultats de toute la région._

 _Sa mère fondit en larmes et le serra dans ses bras tandis que son père ne bougea pas, encore ahuri._

 _\- Soit... mais ne refais plus jamais ce genre de folie, on est bien d'accord ? dit son père._

 _Owen hocha la tête._

~~~

 _Owen lisait un livre dans sa chambre. Ses parents l'observaient discrètement depuis la porte à moitié-ouverte._

 _\- Chéri, Owen a changé.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Il est devenu trop calme, il passe beaucoup de temps à bouquiner alors que les examens sont terminés et qu'il pourrait se détendre et retrouver des amis !  
\- D'autres parents seraient ravis d'avoir un enfant aussi sage...  
\- Il est TROP sage ! Oh mon Dieu, et si quelque chose l'avait traumatisé ? Il faut qu'il voie un docteur !  
\- Marine, tu exagères, là..._

~~~

 _\- Monsieur d'Atalanopolis..._

 _Owen ferma la porte derrière lui et serra la main au directeur._

 _\- Salut bonhomme. Content de voir que tu as bien retenu mon nom de famille.  
\- Monsieur, merci pour tout ! Sans je vous je ne serai jamais arrivé là !  
\- N'est-ce pas. Quand le ministère de l'éducation a su pour toi, on m'a bien engueulé. Mais maintenant, vu tes résultats, ils sont d'accord pour fermer les yeux à condition que ça ne se répète pas.  
\- Je vois... ça les dérange tant que ça ?_

 _Alban sortit un cigare de son tiroir et l'alluma avec une longue allumette en bois. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et contempla le jardin de l'académie depuis la fenêtre._

 _\- Et comment. Trop de rigidité mentale, aucune empathie pour les gosses. Dis... tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas encore... je veux un métier en rapport avec les Pokémon.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas faire prof alors ? Tu as déjà les connaissances, il te faut juste adopter l'état d'esprit d'un pédagogue.  
\- Hein ? Je... je sais pas...  
\- C'est juste une proposition hein, je te force pas la main. Mais réfléchis-y, ok ?  
\- D'accord... vous ne devriez pas trop fumer...  
\- Bof. J'en ai plus pour longtemps de toute façon, le docteur me donne un an tout au plus, alors autant profiter de ce qui me reste._

 _Owen était très embarrassé par le sujet qu'il venait de soulever._

 _\- Euh, pardon ! Je n'aurais pas du...  
\- Y'a pas de quoi. Quand je ne serai plus là, l'administration pourra enfin souffler. Je me dispute avec les autres tous les jours. J'essaie de leur montrer les problèmes sous une autre lumière, pour qu'ils ne prennent pas de décisions hâtives mais rien n'y fait, ils sont trop bornés. Trop attachés aux règles et coutumes._

 _Alban remarqua qu'Owen l'écoutait avec attention et intérêt._

 _\- C'est pas la peine de lutter avec les vieux administratifs, ils sont trop encroûtés dans leurs conventions pour essayer de changer. Mais par contre, si on pouvait toucher les jeunes, leur ouvrir l'esprit et les pousser à réfléchir par eux-mêmes, leur montrer qu'il y a une infinité de possibilités... seul un prof pourrait faire ça, vu son contact permanent avec les enfants. Décidément j'aurais du être prof, mon champ d'action ici est trop restreint. Enfin bref, ne te casse pas la tête avec mon blabla.  
\- Je... je vais réfléchir à votre suggestion. Au revoir, monsieur.  
\- Ne commence pas à fumer trop tôt !_

 _Owen quitta la pièce. Alban tira une taffe en souriant._

~~~

« Bon sang non, ne me dites pas que... »  
Edgar grimaça.  
« ... elle en pince pour moi ?! Wow... mais avec le recul, ça se comprend. J'ai été sympa avec elle, ce doit être la première fois qu'elle s'entend bien avec un mec, forcément ça la marque... eh ben, il s'en faut de peu... Comment je fais maintenant ? Je ne la vois pas du tout comme une potentielle petite amie ! Et puis, surtout, moi je veux une copine qui ressemble à Cynthia ! »  
Au même moment, Nadine sombrait de plus en plus dans l'angoisse.  
« C'est impossible ! Il ne voudra pas de moi, il y a tant de filles qui sont plus jolies et sociables que moi !  
Quand ce voyage sera terminé et qu'on retournera en classe, on va probablement se perdre de vue ! Lui il va retrouver Jawad et Guillaume dont il ne se sépare presque jamais, et moi je reviendrai m'asseoir au fond de la classe comme la fille effacée que j'ai toujours été... Au mieux on échangera quelques courtes discussions, mais voilà quoi... »  
Edgar se retourna un peu et surprit Nadine en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil. La brune détourna brusquement le regard.  
« Zéro subtilité, la meuf... je ne veux pas lui foutre un râteau gros comme le cul d'un Monaflémit, mais en même temps je vais pas l'accepter juste par pitié. Meeeeeerde pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moiii... »

Ils s'approchaient de Dubois et Eric qui notait ses observations sur sa tablette.

\- En tout cas là, c'est bien différent du cas Dubois... dit Eric.

Le professeur remarqua les élèves qui arrivaient et fit à l'inspecteur signe de se taire. Mais Edgar avait déjà entendu, le silence de la nature aidant. « Le cas Dubois ? De quoi ils parlent ? »

\- Dites, moi et Nadine on n'est pas inclus dans votre rapport ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Aucun souci les jeunes, le rapport ne concerne que votre professeur. Il n'impactera en rien vos notes ou vos appréciations !  
\- En même temps c'est un peu évident, non... marmonna Nadine.  
\- Les enfants, c'est le moment de procéder au combat du jour.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, habitués à cette routine.

\- Et étant donné que monsieur Holt est avec nous, je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial et l'inclure dans notre exercice.

Nadine et Edgar regardèrent l'inspecteur qui agita les mains.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis pas un brillant dresseur, je doute que je vous sois d'une quelconque utilité...  
\- Allez, insista Dubois, un peu de cran, vous êtes un adulte, montrez l'exemple !  
\- Je ne suis pas si éloigné d'eux en matière d'âge !  
\- Vous avez dix de plus que nous ! rappela Nadine.  
\- Ouais, vous êtes déjà un ancêtre à nos yeux ! ajouta Edgar.

Eric souffla, rangea sa tablette et se leva.

\- Vous allez vous y mettre à trois contre moi, annonça Dubois.  
\- Regardez comment il se la pète, chuchota Edgar en souriant.  
\- Mais il en a pleinement le droit, vu sa force, non ? ajouta Nadine.  
\- Ouaip. On peut compter sur vous, j'espère ! dit Edgar en regardant Eric.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, je ne promets rien.

Dubois sortit son fidèle Bouldeneu. Dans le camp adverse, Nadine choisit son Heledelle, Edgar opta pour Scorplane et Eric fit appel à son Muciole. Edgar regarda l'insecte avec déception.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à envoyer ? Je m'attendais à un Pokémon d'adulte, je sais pas, un Camerupt ou un Drascore !  
\- Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! Sous-estimer un Pokémon c'est l'erreur typique des novices ! Tu oublies que j'ai l'avantage du type !  
\- Bah ça aussi c'est une erreur de novice, se fier uniquement aux types !  
\- C'est bon vous deux, intervint Nadine, on est censés coopérer, pas se chamailler !  
\- La demoiselle a parlé... sourit Edgar. Steve, Dard Venin !  
\- Vent Mauvais, Fernando !  
\- Muciole, attaque Vent Argenté !

Les deux bourrasques colorées fusèrent, accompagnées d'une salve de dards.

\- Il va falloir être plus malin, dit Dubois. Pouvoir Antique !

Jasper érigea un barrage de sphères argentées qui continrent facilement les attaques. Soudain Scorplane apparut du côté droit de Bouldeneu, ayant profité de la large protection pour dissimuler son arrivée. De même Heledelle surgit de l'autre côté et les deux Pokémon frappèrent Jasper par les deux flancs, l'un utilisant Tranche et l'autre Cru-Aile.  
Pendant ce temps, Muciole s'était contenté d'utiliser Lumiqueue, Eric préférant jouer la carte de la prudence.

\- Mégafouet, Jasper !

Le coup de fouet visa Scorplane mais ce dernier parvint à esquiver ce qui s'annonçait comme un coup fatal.

\- Fernando, Pic Pic ! ordonna Nadine.

Heledelle se mit à marteler le crâne de Bouldeneu qui tangua quelque peu, embêté par les vicieux coups de bec.

\- Continuons comme ça ! sourit Edgar. Queue Poison !

Steve se retourna énergiquement et piqua le flanc de Jasper avec son dard.

\- Il faut que je m'active... marmonna Eric. Uppercut !

Muciole rejoignit enfin l'accrochage et décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Bouldeneu.

\- J'allais presque vous oublier, vous... dit Dubois. Mégafouet !  
\- A-acrobatie !

Bouldeneu frappa dans l'herbe, Muciole s'étant faufilé entre ses jambes. Le petit insecte grimpa le dos du grand Pokémon et le frappa à maintes reprises. Dubois souffla.

\- Regardez -moi cette bande de loufoques. Ils croient qu'ils maitrisent la situation. Pouvoir Antique.

Une sphère argentée apparut subitement à côté de Bouldeneu et percuta Scorplane.

\- Ensuite, Souplesse !

Une liane s'empara de Muciole et le balança vers son dresseur.

\- Maintenant Anti-Air !

Une pierre fut projetée d'entre les lianes de Bouldeneu et l'heurta au ventre. Heledelle chuta vers le sol.

\- Et Etreinte.

Une foule de lianes surgirent et s'emparèrent d'Heledelle pour l'immobiliser et le serrer contre le corps de Bouldeneu.

\- Flûte ! grommela Edgar. Steve, va l'aider !

Scorplane partit au secours de son camarade mais Bouldeneu décocha une longue liane vers lui.

\- Tranche !

Steve évita la liane de près et la coupa aussitôt avec une pince. Jasper riposta mais cette fois-ci avec son propre bras gauche, trop gros et robuste pour être coupé par un simple coup de pinces. Le Pokémon Vigne maintint le scorpion à distance en multipliant les coups de fouet. Steve parvenait à éviter certains coups mais en recevait d'autres.

\- Fernando, essaie d'utiliser Canicule ! cria Nadine. Je sais que cette attaque n'est pas encore au point, mais essaie quand même !

Heledelle se concentra et créa en lui une chaleur qui monta graduellement. Bouldeneu serra l'oiseau davantage pour lui faire perdre sa concentration. Au même moment, Scorplane s'acharnait encore contre le bras gauche de Bouldeneu. Eric comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir changer la donne. L'homme serra les poings, déterminé. « Allez Eric, je ne vais pas laisser les enfants faire le gros du travail ! »

\- Muciole, attaque Survinsecte !

Le mâle luciole créa un essaim de clones lumineux et les envoya à l'assaut de Bouldeneu. Ce dernier en chassa quelque uns à coup de Mégafouet mais les insectes volaient dans tous les sens et arrivèrent à proximité du Pokémon Vigne. Certains des clones explosèrent devant lui, d'autres derrière lui, le tout dans un fracas tonitruant. Dubois s'avoua impressionné par le niveau de maitrise de l'attaque. Au même moment, le corps d'Heledelle s'embrasa et il parvint à s'extirper de l'emprise de Bouldeneu. La chaleur couplée aux douloureux coups de bec frénétiques persuada Jasper de laisser Fernando partir. De plus, le Pokémon de Dubois, secoué par les explosions des insectes, ne faisait plus attention à Scorplane qui profita de la voie enfin libre et se vengea avec une attaque Tranche bien placée. Les trois Pokémon s'alignèrent ensuite devant leurs dresseurs respectifs. Dubois sourit et fit semblant d'applaudir la performance du camp adverse.

\- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Eric, fier de lui.  
\- Bien joué ! acquiesça Edgar. Alors m'sieur, qui maitrise la situation, maintenant ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer ! contesta Nadine.  
\- C'est trop tentant ! Fernando a l'air mal en point, repose-toi, on te couvre !  
\- Merci ! Fernando, Atterrissage !

Heledelle prit une pause tandis que Scorplane repartit à la charge, accompagné par Muciole.

\- Steve, Eboulement !  
\- Survinsecte, Muciole !

Tout en planant vers Jasper, Scorplane rassembla autour de lui un groupe de rochers tandis que Muciole créa cinq clones luisants.

\- Je vous ai sous-estimé, dit Dubois, résultat vous devenez trop confiants. Il est temps de remédier à cela. Ecosphère, formation réseau lunaire.

Bouldeneu s'arma d'un large anneau d'Ecosphères et les envoya toutes pour intercepter les assaillants. Les rochers de Scorplane furent facilement éclatés par les boules d'énergie et le Pokémon d'Edgar s'arrêta de planer, effaré par l'échec de sa tentative. Les Ecosphères n'en restèrent pas là et visèrent les clones de Muciole qui explosèrent l'un après l'autre.

\- Euh...  
\- ... Hmph...  
\- Canicule !

Etonnement général, on avait oublié la présence de Nadine. A la manière d'un Flambusard, Fernando fusa comme une flèche embrasée et percuta Jasper en plein dans l'estomac. L'immense Pokémon végétal faillit tomber mais se rétablit aussitôt.

\- Prenez exemple sur la vitesse d'action de Nadine ! sourit Dubois. Même si elle ne suffira pas pour renverser l'issue de ce match. Pouvoir Antique !

Des émanations argentées assaillirent Heledelle de toutes parts et le mirent KO sur le champ. Edgar regarda Nadine qui rappela son Pokémon.

\- Vous allez devoir continuer sans moi, j'aurais aimé être plus utile...  
\- Ne dis pas ça, t'as fait ton taf, le Jasper il est déjà bien blessé !

Nadine se retourna vers son camarade qui avait déjà les yeux détournés vers le combat.

\- Ne ratez pas cette occasion, M'sieur Eric.  
\- Oh que non. Rayon Signal !

Muciole apparut subitement entre les jambes de Jasper et grimpa son dos avec agilité. Bouldeneu tenta de l'attraper avec ses lianes mais sans succès. Muciole s'agrippa à son sommet et l'électrocuta avec un puissant Rayon Signal lancé depuis ses antennes. Le Pokémon de Dubois sembla sérieusement affaibli par le cumul des attaques reçues le long du match.

\- La capacité que vous m'avez apprise est drôlement efficace ! s'exclama Eric.

Pour seule réponse, Bouldeneu chopa Muciole avec ses deux mains, le ramena devant lui et tira un Pouvoir Antique dans ses mains. Quand il les rouvrit, Muciole chuta au sol. Dubois croisa les bras.

\- Vous dites ?

\- Il ne reste plus qu'Edgar. Essaie de ne pas perdre trop rapidement, d'accord ?  
\- Aiguisage, répondit le brun.

Steve s'éleva dans les airs tout en acérant ses pinces. Dubois remarqua que le vol du Pokémon d'Edgar était étrangement rapide.

\- Voilà qui est curieux... Ecosphère, Jasper !

Bouldeneu envoya la boule d'énergie verte mais sans succès, Scorplane l'ayant évitée avec aisance.

\- A mon tour de tester une attaque ! cria Edgar. Steve, Plaie-Croix !

Steve se roula en boule puis plongea vers Jasper avec une vitesse déconcertante. Dubois était de plus en plus interloqué.

\- Pourquoi il est aussi rapide ? Cette agilité est digne d'un Scorvol... hein ?!

Le professeur constata que Muciole n'était pas encore rentré dans sa Pokéball. L'insecte était couché au sol et battait frénétiquement des ailes.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes tout à fait capable de deviner de quoi il s'agit ! sourit Eric.  
\- ... Vent Arrière ?!

Bouldeneu tenta d'arrêter son adversaire en envoyant des lianes mais Scorplane les évita toutes. Il arriva à destination et frappa Bouldeneu avec un grand X lumineux. Jasper eut le réflexe de donner un coup de Mégafouet qui mit Steve KO sur le champ.

\- Oh non ! geignit Nadine.  
\- Et merde ! grommela Edgar.  
\- J'ai eu chaud... souffla Dubois.

Bouldeneu tituba un moment puis s'effondra lourdement sur l'herbe. Les quatre dresseurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

\- Euuuuuh... commença Edgar.  
\- Se pourrait-il que... poursuivit Nadine.  
\- Non, il va se relever et achever Muciole, contesta Eric.

Mais Jasper resta à terre, inconscient. Dubois était le plus choqué de tous.

\- ... J'ai perdu ?

Il regarda son Pokémon, redécouvrant la sensation de la défaite, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis très longtemps. Edgar sautilla comme un enfant.

\- Ouaaiiis ! On a battu le prof !  
\- On ne s'y attendait pas mais on l'a fait ! sourit Nadine.  
\- Il aurait du réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous défier tous les trois ! ajouta Eric.

Dubois retira carrément sa casquette gavroche et rappela son Pokémon. Il s'approcha de ses élèves et de l'inspecteur avec un certain embarras.

\- Bravo, bravo... vous avez été excellents.  
\- On vous a mis la pâtée ! jubila Edgar. Haha, la pâtééé-euh !  
\- Edgar, un peu de retenue voyons ! grommela Nadine.  
\- Devrais-je mentionner votre défaite dans mon rapport... songea tout haut Eric.  
\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! souffla Dubois. Bon, vous nous aidez à trouver des baies pour le diner ?  
\- C'est ça, changez de sujet !

Pour éviter de parler à Nadine, Edgar observa l'échange entre les adultes et resta près d'eux, espérant qu'ils l'intègrent dans leur discussion. Nadine ne chercha pas à l'aborder et se contenta de regards furtifs suivis de soupirs silencieux.

~~~

 _Académie de Clémenti-ville. Le directeur appelait les enseignants à tour de rôle pour constituer les groupes de voyages itinérants._

 _\- Après on a... Owen Dubois, professeur d'Apprentissage Technique !_

 _Le jeune professeur de vingt-trois ans s'avança. Il avait déjà deux ans d'enseignement derrière lui et avait rejoint le programme annuel des voyages pour se changer les idées et retrouver la nature. A l'époque il n'avait pas encore sa casquette gavroche. Owen lut les deux noms sur la feuille et soupira faiblement. « La tuile, deux filles... »_

 _\- Bonjour. J'appelle Samantha Miller et Josette Cooper !_

 _Une seule fille se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers Owen. C'était une blonde au corps élancé, vêtue d'un t-shirt vert et un short en jean. Elle portait également l'incontournable sac à dos, compagnon éternel des voyageurs. Owen se tourna vers le directeur._

 _\- Euh... l'autre n'est pas là ?  
\- La feuille que vous tenez a été imprimée il y a près de trois jours... or ce matin on nous a appris que Samantha Miller est actuellement à l'hôpital, une moto l'a heurtée hier.  
\- Oh... elle va bien ?  
\- La pauvre a une jambe cassée, elle s'en sortira mais pour son voyage itinérant c'est fichu. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa frustration...  
\- Je vois... c'est fort regrettable._

 _Owen se dirigea vers la porte de la classe, suivi par sa nouvelle élève. Celle-ci arriva à côté de lui et le regarda avec ses yeux verts pétillants d'enthousiasme._

 _\- Pas de chance pour toi, tu n'auras pas de camarade pour te tenir compagnie et t'aider. Ca va aller ?_

 _La jeune blonde haussa les épaules en souriant._

 _\- On n'y peut rien ! Dites, vous avez l'air plutôt jeune pour un prof, vous devez être relax et compréhensif, non ?  
\- ... On verra ça...  
\- Je me présente : Josette Cooper, enchantée ! J'espère qu'on fera un voyage mémorable !_

 _Ah ça oui, ces trois mois allaient certainement être mémorables. Mais pas comme Owen ou Josette l'imaginaient._


	11. Danse avec les roses

_\- A demain, Jawad, Guillaume !  
\- Bonne fin de journée !  
\- Salut !_

 _Edgar se sépara de ses deux amis et continua son chemin vers chez lui. Voyant que la rue par laquelle il avait l'habitude de passer était sujette à une rénovation, il changea de trajectoire et emprunta la rue Lilia. C'est alors qu'il passa près d'un vieux clochard assis contre un mur. Edgar chercha dans sa poche quelques pièces et les donna au sans-abri._

 _\- Merci, jeunot._

 _L'homme avait un visage usé par le temps avec toutefois des yeux qui maintenaient encore une certaine vivacité. Il avait de longs cheveux gris et décoiffés ainsi qu'une moustache et une barbe de bonne taille. Edgar remarqua à côté du vieillard une vieille guitare poussiéreuse à laquelle il manquait une corde._

 _\- Dis petit, tu aimes la musique ?  
\- Hein ? Euh… ouais, ouais !  
\- C'est pas grand-chose mais disons que tu vas en avoir pour ton argent._

 _Le sans-abri s'empara de sa guitare et se mit à jouer un air plutôt entrainant tout en chantant. Par respect, Edgar accepta de l'écouter jusqu'au bout et remarqua que la performance du vieil homme était presque plaisante à écouter._

 _\- Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea… all we do, crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see…_

 _Le clochard continua à jouer et chanter. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles, Edgar était à présent subjugué. Le vieil homme termina son tour et toussa. Edgar le félicita d'un court applaudissement._

 _\- Merci, mon garçon.  
\- Je m'appelle Edgar Newman. C'est quoi votre nom ?  
\- Frank… Frank Modigliani.  
\- Je m'en souviendrai. Bon, je dois y aller là. Au revoir, Frank._

 _Frank regarda l'enfant partir. « Il s'en souviendra… »_

~~~

Route 120. Le groupe Dubois continuait tranquillement sa traversée de la région. Eric avait fini son inspection après quelques jours et il était déjà parti s'occuper d'un autre groupe. Alors qu'ils avançaient à travers une forêt, Edgar et Nadine étaient plongés dans une discrète discussion.

\- C'est intrigant cette histoire de « cas Dubois », dit le brun. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé.  
\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta sa camarade, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi qu'on est avec le prof mais on ne sait pas grand-chose sur sa vie, son parcours...  
\- Quand on arrivera à Nénucrique, j'essaierai de faire quelques recherches sur internet.  
\- Tu penses que tu vas trouver quelque chose ? Monsieur Dubois n'est pas une célébrité...  
\- Ouais mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.  
\- En tout cas quelque chose me dit que ça ne lui plairait pas d'apprendre ça.  
\- Parle moins fort, il peut nous entendre.  
\- Oui...

Dubois observait ses deux disciples qui marchaient à quelques pas devant lui et se murmuraient. « Dis donc, ils semblent drôlement complices aujourd'hui... je me demande de quoi ils parlent » pensa-t-il.  
Le trio arriva dans une petite clairière, parfait endroit pour faire une pause et prendre un repas. Dubois posa son sac à dos et s'attela à préparer le déjeuner. Nadine posa son sac à son tour et rejoignit son professeur.

\- M'sieur, dit Edgar, je vais aller me soulager, je reviens tout de suite.  
\- Très bien, ne t'éloigne pas trop.  
\- Ouaip.

Edgar s'éloigna de ses compagnons de voyage et se balada un peu parmi les arbres avant de s'arrêter et ouvrir sa braguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bieeeen...

Edgar recourut au Pistolet à O de Frank pour se laver les mains et le rappela juste après.

\- C'est très joli ici… et très paisible…

Il continua à marcher en avant tout regardant autour de lui pour profiter de l'atmosphère revigorante. Edgar eut alors l'impression de descendre une marche. Et effectivement, son pied plongea dans le vide.

\- Hein ?!

Edgar regarda en bas et comprit trop tard : il venait d'arriver à un ravin. S'ensuivit une chute brutale où le jeune homme se couvrit la tête et se roula en boule en espérant réduire les dégâts. Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de pousser plusieurs cris de choc et de douleur. Heureusement pour lui, la pente n'était pas très profonde et il atteignit le sol en peu de temps.  
Quel idiot, se dit-il. Subjugué par la nature, il regardait à gauche et à droite et ne faisait donc plus attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Edgar se releva lentement et s'examina. Il essuya les feuilles et bouts de terreau sur ses vêtements puis se tâta le visage et y découvrit quelques égratignures. De plus il avait mal au bras dos et au bras gauche, mais apparemment rien de grave. Pour lui, le pire était que sa chère veste en cuir marron avait essuyé quelques coupures.

\- Et merde ! Maintenant je vais plus pouvoir la porter trop souvent…

Au même moment, en haut, c'était déjà la panique.  
Nadine avait appelé Edgar maintes fois, et l'absence de réponse avait éveillé en elle l'inquiétude. Dubois abandonna son repas et lança des appels à son tour. Son cerveau essayait de ne pas tirer l'inexorable conclusion. Professeur et élève firent le tour des arbres autour de la clairière tout en continuant à appeler Edgar.  
Nadine leva la tête vers son professeur et le trouva en train de passer par toutes les couleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Monsieur Dubois, reprenez-vous, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin !  
\- Oui, oui...

Elle sortit son Heledelle.

\- Fernando, cherche Edgar et trouve-le!

L'oiseau acquiesça d'un cri et prit son envol. Nadine découvrit une nouvelle expression sur le visage de Dubois, un état de choc mêlé à une peur croissante.

\- Bon sang, mais comment… comment a-t-il pu disparaitre ?!  
\- Non, ne dites pas ça… gémit Nadine.  
\- Si ce n'est pas ça alors pourquoi il ne répond pas ?!  
\- Euh... on ne pourrait pas informer quelqu'un, faire appel à une équipe de recherches, quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Il leur faut beaucoup de temps pour venir ici ! En plus, ça va faire un scandale, les médias adorent ce genre d'histoires, je vais devenir la honte du métier ! Bordel, comment ai-je pu être aussi distrait ?! Pourquoi aucun de mes voyages ne peut se dérouler tranquillement ?!

Nadine s'étonna. « Ce doit être en rapport avec ce « cas » dont a parlé monsieur Holt... ».  
Elle et Dubois continuèrent à chercher dans les alentours, mais sans arriver jusqu'au ravin où l'incident avait eu lieu.

Pendant ce temps, Edgar marchait dans le niveau inférieur de la forêt, espérant trouver un chemin vers la clairière. Le ravin était un peu trop raide pour être escaladé, de plus le brun avait remarqué que le sol n'était pas plat et remontait petit à petit vers le niveau où se trouvait la clairière.  
Edgar avait sorti son Akwakwak pour se sentir moins seul et le défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Eh ben mon pauvre Frank, on dirait bien qu'on est dans une belle merde... je n'ose pas imaginer la colère du prof, il va me gronder comme pas possible…

Il sortit son téléphone portable et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun signal de réseau. En effet, ce jour-ci le groupe Dubois était en plein dans la route 120, loin de toute forme d'urbanisation. « De toute manière je n'ai le numéro de ni Dubois, ni Nadine, ni qui que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider. P'tain la tuiiiile... »

Edgar aperçut quelque chose à quelques mètres face à lui, étendue sur l'herbe. Il s'approcha et blêmit en découvrant un cadavre de Pokémon, plus exactement un Mangriff. Le corps de la créature était couvert de blessures sanglantes.  
Soudain, un autre Mangriff passa à toute vitesse devant Edgar. Ce mangouste était d'une taille inférieure à celle du cadavre et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'humain.  
« Il est cool, j'aimerais bien l'avoir dans mon équipe... » pensa Edgar. Il haussa les sourcils puis secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. « Non, non, et non ! J'ai beaucoup à faire avec Frank et Steve, en plus je me suis promis de ne pas capturer de nouveau Pokémon ! »  
Un autre Pokémon apparut furtivement à son tour ; Edgar crut voir un Roserade. L'adolescent procéda alors à une déduction de la situation.  
« Roserade est responsable de la mort du Mangriff adulte. Ce dernier est probablement le parent du petit qui en ce moment cherche à fuir. Il est très mal barré. »

Poussés par la curiosité, Edgar et Akwakwak prirent le chemin par où venaient de passer la proie et son chasseur. Ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'eux. Roserade tira une longe corde verte qui s'enroula autour de la jambe de Mangriff et le fit tomber brutalement. Un Nœud d'Herbe rapide et efficace. Roserade tira sa proie lentement vers lui, néanmoins celle ci se libéra du lien végétal en le tranchant.  
Edgar soupira et entreprit de reprendre son chemin. « Comment un Pokémon aussi beau et élégant peut s'avérer aussi cruel ? Oh suis-je bête, c'est la loi de la nature, tout ça... »  
Néanmoins Edgar s'arrêta de marcher et regarda en direction de la confrontation.  
« Non ! Pourquoi je mettrais en danger la vie de mes Pokémon, j'ai bien vu ce que ce Roserade a fait au parent Mangriff ! Et surtout je dois retrouver Nadine et Dubois au plus vite ! »  
« Allez quoi, c'est juste un Roserade, pas Groudon ! En plus tu peux viser ses faiblesses ! Botte son cul et sauve la peau de ce pauvre Mangriff. Même s'il devra se débrouiller seul par la suite... »  
Edgar regarda Akwakwak qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si tu te blesses ?

Frank secoua la tête. Toutefois Edgar eut une idée intéressante.

\- Attends, on est pas obligés de se battre...

Mangriff était à terre. Roserade s'approchait silencieusement de lui, prêt à l'achever. C'était sans compter un Akwakwak qui bondit et atterrit entre le chasseur et sa proie.

\- Flash !

Roserade fut aveuglé par la lueur du joyau sur le front du canard. Edgar en profita pour prendre le jeune Mangriff dans ses bras et déguerpir sans plus d'histoires. Quand le Pokémon Bouquet recouvrit la vue, il constata que ses assaillants et sa proie n'étaient plus là.  
Caché derrière un arbre, Edgar caressa la tête du Mangriff pour le calmer.

\- Eh bah voilà ! Ca n'a pas été bien dur... ça va toi ?

Mangriff se mit à se débattre pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Edgar.

\- Non, arrête ! T'es malade ou quoi ?!

Dans ses mouvements frénétiques, Mangriff écorcha Edgar à la joue sans le faire exprès. La surprise et la douleur poussèrent l'adolescent à lâcher prise, et Mangriff en profita pour s'échapper. La rage et la tristesse de l'enfant qui avait vu sa mère se faire tuer devant lui avaient enclenché en lui un terrible désir de vengeance. Akwakwak ne savait pas s'il devait suivre la mangouste ou rester auprès de son dresseur. Edgar se frotta la joue ensanglantée, se leva et décida de partir à la rescousse de Mangriff.

\- Putain, ça fait mal ! Allons-y, Frank !

Akwakwak acquiesça. Tout en courant, Edgar essuya son sang avec un mouchoir.  
En chemin, Mangriff procéda à une Danse Lame pour accroître ses minces chances de vaincre le prédateur. Une fois face à ce dernier, il se lança dans une attaque Griffe Acier mais Roserade l'accueillit avec un Direct Toxik foudroyant. Mangriff vola en l'air puis s'écrasa brutalement sur l'herbe. Roserade s'approcha de lui mais fut soudain pris d'une horrible migraine. Akwakwak jaillit d'un buisson et le frappa d'une puissante attaque Aéropique, puis bondit en arrière, s'empara de Mangriff et retourna auprès de son dresseur qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

\- Bien joué Frank ! sourit Edgar.

Roserade était sévèrement atteint et comprit qu'il risquait de perdre ce combat. Il lâcha un cri strident qui résonna dans la forêt. S'ensuivit un silence qui ne dura pas car des bruits de déplacement se firent entendre. Edgar commença à avoir très, très peur.  
Une horde de Rosélia fit son apparition, certains se déplaçant entre les branches des arbres, d'autres arrivant par la voie du sol. Les petits Pokémon Plante et Poison entourèrent rapidement les importuns qui s'en étaient pris à leur chef. Roserade recula, s'adossa à un arbre et usa de la capacité Racines pour récupérer de l'énergie. Edgar comprit que la fuite n'était plus une option et qu'il fallait se débarrasser de cette armée de Rosélia. Il tenta aussi bien que mal de contenir la panique qui montait en lui et sortit Scorplane, lequel usa rapidement d'Aiguisage.

~~~

Pendant ce temps, Nadine et Dubois sombraient de plus en plus dans le gouffre de l'inquiétude. Chose qui menait à des échanges houleux.

\- Allez monsieur, appelez le ministère, il faut trouver Edgar par tous les moyens !  
\- Non ! La situation n'est pas désespérée. Si les médias apprennent et répandent cette histoire, c'est tout le système du voyage itinérant qui sera remis en question ! Tu comprends ça ?!  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais ! On va me virer, je serai la risée du corps enseignant, tous ces profs incompétents qui ne glandent rien en ce moment même vont médire de moi ! Edgar est un bon dresseur, il peut se débrouiller en cas d'attaque...  
\- Vous êtes un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière !

Dubois empoigna Nadine.

\- Espèce de petite...

Il fixa son élève d'un regard sombre qu'elle soutint, puis la lâcha.

\- Ne joue pas à l'insolente avec moi. On a fait le tour de la clairière, maintenant allons voir cette légère pente par là.

~~~

\- Frank, Aéropique, pleine puissance !

Akwakwak donna un coup de griffes dans le vide qui engendra une violente bourrasque. Beaucoup de Rosélia furent terrassés mais d'autres s'avancèrent et préparèrent chacun une Ecosphère. Chaque boule d'énergie était petite et faible mais le nombre élevé des projectiles sphériques infligea à Frank de sérieuses blessures.

\- Ne flanche pas, utilise Choc Mental ! cria Edgar. Steve, attaque Eboulement !

Akwakwak s'efforça de riposter avec sa force mentale, pendant que Scorplane bombardait les Pokémon Plante et Poison avec des rochers. Edgar portait Mangriff dans ses bras, ce dernier ayant renoncé à se battre vu le nombre impressionnant des ennemis. Le jeune Pokémon blanc et rouge s'en voulait d'avoir impliqué l'humain et ses Pokémon dans ce conflit et le regardait d'un air attristé. Edgar hocha la tête. « C'est bien, Steve maitrise de plus en plus cette attaque. Pour le moment j'ai le contrôle de la situation, je peux m'en sortir »  
Evidemment, une frayeur atroce parcourait le garçon mais il s'efforçait de penser positivement.  
« Je ne suis plus le minable petit dresseur au début de ce voyage, je vais montrer à ce clan qui est le boss et après je pars rejoindre Nadine et le prof. »  
Comme pour chasser cette pensée, une liane s'enroula rapidement autour du cou du garçon et le serra rudement. Edgar manqua un battement de cœur. « Roserade ?! »  
En effet, dans l'agitation de la bataille, le chef des Rosélia s'était discrètement faufilé derrière l'humain dont il comptait s'occuper personnellement.

\- Frank ! Prend Mangriff et... protège-le ! Argh... t'en fais pas... pour moi !

Akwakwak s'exécuta et prit le jeune Mangriff dans ses bras. Il voulut attaquer Roserade mais une nouvelle rangée de Rosélia s'interposa et l'immobilisa d'une attaque Para-Spore collective. Du côté de Scorplane, il était trop occupé pour aller aider son coéquipier ou son dresseur.  
Roserade sortit une seconde liane de son autre bouquet et se mit à fouetter Edgar à répétition. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti autant de douleur.

\- Aaaah… lâche… moii…

Roserade s'exécuta : il souleva l'humain avec ses lianes puis le plaqua brutalement. Des Rosélia se rassemblèrent autour d'Edgar et se mirent à l'examiner.  
« Putain, au début c'était une journée tellement banale, et là... est-ce que je vais mourir ici, avant d'avoir accompli quoi que ce soit ? Ma mort ne sera qu'un fait divers parmi d'autres, ça passera aux infos un jour ou deux, le gens seront choqués un moment puis passeront à autre chose et je vais sombrer dans l'oubli. Comme Frank. »

~~~

 _Le jour d'après, Edgar arriva au même endroit et salua le sans-abri, chose qui devint une habitude. Chaque jour, il passait par la rue Lilia pour dire bonjour à Frank et lui donner une pièce ou deux. En contrepartie le vieil homme lui jouait les diverses chansons qu'il connaissait. De temps à autre l'enfant rassemblait une petite somme qu'il offrait sans hésiter au vieil homme._

 _\- Merci, merci beaucoup, petit homme… tu es un brave garçon…  
\- Dites, dites, vous avez quels Pokémon ?_

 _Frank ne répondit pas. Edgar décela des bouts de larmes dans ses yeux et comprit de suite._

 _\- Ah ! Désolé m'sieur, je voulais pas !  
\- C'est rien… mon Medhyena est mort il y a un an et demi… il était malade, je l'avais emmené à un Centre Pokémon mais on m'a appris qu'il avait la maladie de Carré. Comme il n'a jamais été vacciné, ça a suffi pour le…_

 _Le vieil avait imprégné Edgar de sa morosité, le gamin venait de fondre en larmes._

 _\- Je… pardon, j'aurais pas du demander…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave… allons, ne pleure pas ! Tu es un homme, non ?_

 _Edgar hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Il salua Frank et partit. Une fois chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, encore atteint._

~~~

 _Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'Edgar avait rencontré Frank, et la routine qui s'était installée était sur le point d'être rompue. En effet, un jour, Edgar remarqua que le clochard avait l'air particulièrement pensif et bien plus maussade que d'habitude._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Frank ?_

 _Frank prit une inspiration suivie d'un long soupir, comme s'il appréhendait la réponse à cette question._

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de me rendre visite.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Edgar regarda Frank droit dans les yeux. Le clochard avait le regard d'un homme fatigué de vivre._

 _\- Un enfant radieux et plein de vie comme toi n'a pas à voir quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne veux pas t'emplir de ma tristesse et que tu déprimes à cause de moi. Oublie-moi et…_

 _La tirade de Frank fut interrompue par une brusque et forte toux._

 _\- Et concentre-toi sur ta vie, fais quelque chose de grand, quelque chose qui te survivra, et sois aimé par les tiens._

 _Frank toussa encore. Il leva la tête et contempla le ciel bleu. Edgar était pour le moins pantois et l'observait en silence, ne sachant que dire._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est ça, mon destin ? De mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un se souviendra de moi ? Y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour dire que j'ai existé ?_

 _Frank prit subitement Edgar par les épaules, ce qui surprit l'enfant._

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien, Edgar ! Ne deviens jamais comme moi ! Tu m'entends ?!_

 _Edgar hocha frénétiquement la tête, terrifié par le ton alarmant du vieil homme._

 _\- Je vous le promets... d'atteindre un âge très avancé, d'accomplir des choses... et je me souviendrai de vous ! Je dirais aux gens que vous étiez là, que vous avez vécu…_

 _Frank baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire._

 _\- Va, petit. Rentre chez toi, savoure un bon casse-croûte, regarde un dessin animé et puis fais tes devoirs. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec un clodo…_

 _Edgar secoua vivement la tête en se mordillant les lèvres._

 _\- Non ! Je veux pas que vous restiez tout seul !_

 _Frank se leva de sa place. Edgar eut une curieuse pensée : en un mois, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait debout. Le vieillard se mit à donner des coups en l'air et manqua de frapper Edgar._

 _\- Dégage, va-t-en ! Allez, ouste ! Laisse-moi seul, je te dis ! Du vent !_

 _Edgar s'éloigna à contrecœur tout en lançant des regards ahuris à Frank. Lequel lâcha un dernier cri :_

 _\- Ne reviens plus jamais, tu m'entends ?!_

 _Quand Edgar disparut entièrement de son champ de vision, Frank eut un faible sourire._

 _\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Edgar…_

 _Le lendemain, Edgar revint au même endroit, au même moment, déterminé à faire changer d'avis à Frank. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Pour autant le jeune garçon ne lâcha pas espoir et continua à passer par la rue Lilia, mais rien n'y faisait pas, le vieux chanteur et guitariste avait totalement disparu. Edgar décida de demander à une dame qui habitait tout près si elle savait quelque chose._

 _\- Le vieux clodo qui trainait ici ? On est venu emmener son corps, l'autre jour._

 _Le ton indifférent de la femme accentua le choc ressenti par Edgar._

 _\- Non… noooon…_

 _Frank avait été enterré le jour d'après sa mort au carré des indigents de Mérouville. Personne ne fut présent pour y assister et pleurer le défunt. Ce n'est qu'au lendemain qu'Edgar arriva. Il demanda à un gardien où se trouvait Frank Modigliani, enterré la veille. Le gardien lui apprit que le décès du clochard était du à une forte pneumonie non traitée. Une fois devant la modeste épitaphe, l'enfant s'accroupit et commença à pleurer silencieusement._

 _« Il savait qu'il était sur le point de mourir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a chassé, il ne voulait pas que j'assiste à sa mort ou que je trouve son cadavre... on a du l'emmener en pleine journée, alors que j'étais à l'école. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ressenti, alors qu'il mourait seul dans le froid et l'obscurité ? Quelle a été sa dernière pensée ? »_

 _Un peu plus tard, Edgar se leva et s'essuya les yeux._

 _\- Au revoir, Frank. Je tiendrai ma promesse._

 _En guise de premier pas pour honorer la mémoire du défunt, Edgar décida de donner son prénom à son Psykokwak. Quand il avait reçu son Pokémon académique, le gamin n'arrivait pas à se décider pour un surnom définitif, il avait trop d'idées de noms en tête. Le petit brun avait donc reporté cette affaire jusqu'à une échéance jamais définie et commençait même à l'oublier. Mais désormais il était sûr de son choix. En effet, Frank, ça sonnait bien comme surnom._

~~~

Edgar se mit à contempler le ciel bleu et ses nuages qui défilaient avec indifférence.  
« Ma famille sera plongée pour toujours dans une tristesse infinie, papa va devenir fou, maman va faire une attaque, ma sœur ne s'en remettra pas et foirera sa vie... ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux les marquer. Et que dire de Dubois, il va surement perdre son travail. Nadine... elle va se croire maudite, le premier garçon pour qui elle a le béguin meurt, elle ne voudra pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre... »

~~~

 _Edgar prit un air plutôt sérieux que Dubois ne manqua pas de remarquer._

 _\- Mais un jour, j'accomplirai quelque chose de grand, de spécial. Je ne sais pas quoi au juste mais je veux laisser ma trace dans ce monde. Avoir une œuvre quoi. Déjà, je sens que ce voyage itinérant sera une bonne expérience pour moi, peut-être que j'y trouverai ma voie._

~~~

 _\- Edgar, pour quelle raison te bats-tu ?_

 _Le garçon leva la tête vers son ami, étonné._

~~~

Il ferma les yeux dont coulaient à présent quelques larmes.  
« Putain j'veux pas devenir un Brocélôme, moi ! »  
Edgar lutta pour se retourner sur son ventre puis releva son torse du sol en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.  
« Je dois tenir ma promesse envers Frank... je dois vivre et laisser mon empreinte dans ce monde. Je dois survivre et raviver sa mémoire ! Pour tenir ma promesse… je ne dois pas mourir ici ! »  
Il porta son regard vers le chef de la tribu, ce Roserade au regard glaçant, cette créature diabolique qui ne sourcillait pas et n'émettait pas un son.  
« Cynthia... Cynthia possède un Roserade... est-ce un hasard ou... non, c'est un signe. J'ai juré de devenir aussi fort qu'elle, je ne peux pas m'arrêter en chemin »

\- FRANK !

Le cri effraya les Rosélia près de lui. Edgar prit une inspiration.

\- CHOC MENTAL, BOUSILLE-MOI CES MERDASSES !

Le joyau sur le front d'Akwakwak se mit à briller. Edgar avait bien retenu ce qu'avait dit son professeur : chez les Pokémon doués de facultés mentales, les élans émotionnels conduisaient à une hausse de puissance temporaire et épuisante mais dévastatrice. Dans le cas de Frank c'était la rage de survivre et le désir de sauver son dresseur. L'oiseau bleu cria et libéra une onde de choc qui mit KO les Rosélia autour de lui. L'effort fut fatigant mais Frank pouvait encore se battre. Entre temps, Scorplane terrassait ses assaillants en alternant les attaques Tranche et Queue Poison.

\- Steve, Eboulement intersidéral !

Scorplane fusionna des rochers entre eux et fit chuter un immense bloc sur les créatures vertes. Pris de peur, le peu de Rosélia restants reculèrent. Roserade s'apprêta à attaquer Edgar mais Frank arriva à temps et le repoussa d'une sévère Aéropique. Il posa Mangriff à côté d'Edgar et fit face à son adversaire. Au même moment, Scorplane chassait les derniers Rosélia. Roserade était fou de rage, il rassembla ses forces et envoya une Ecosphère de grosse taille.

\- Rien ne nous arrêtera ! cria Edgar. Plénitude !

Une sphère bleue émana du corps Frank et l'enveloppa dedans. L'Ecosphère arriva mais s'écrasa sur la protection psychique et la fêla.

\- Et Choc Mental !

Akwakwak visa l'Ecosphère et l'explosa. Son rempart mental fut totalement brisé par le choc, cependant le canard des rivières continua sur sa lancée et fit découvrir à Roserade un maux de tête jamais éprouvé auparavant. Le Pokémon Plante et Poison tomba à genoux et posa ses bouquets au sol, assailli par une douleur infernale.

\- Steve, attaque Guillotine !

Le scorpion se déplaça en silence et acheva Roserade. Les Rosélia n'osèrent pas poursuivre le combat et entourèrent leur chef pour le soulever et partir. Edgar se permit enfin de souffler.

\- Oulala… quelle journée…

Le brun s'assit sur l'herbe pour se reposer et essuyer son sang. Il réfléchit un moment à la décision qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Ses Pokémon restèrent à ses côtés pour monter la garde. Mangriff se blottit contre Edgar et l'observa de ses yeux rouges.

\- EDGAR !  
\- Edgar !

Lequel crut rêver, mais les cris étaient bien réels. Il aperçut ses compagnons de voyages en train de courir vers lui et sourit.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Nadine. Tu es blessé !

\- Oui… euh…

Nadine serra les bras d'Edgar tandis que Dubois posa ses mains sur les épaules de son disciple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Edgar expliqua brièvement sa dangereuse rencontre. Dubois déglutit en voyant que son disciple avait évité de très près le pire. Il sortit de son sac une trousse de premiers soins pour traiter les écorchures d'Edgar. 

\- On était tellement inquiet pour toi ! s'exclama Nadine. Ne nous refais jamais ça !  
\- J'ai pas fait exprès, je regardais pas devant moi quand j'ai atteint le ravin…  
\- Et ce Mangriff ?  
\- Sa mère... a été tuée par le Roserade. Je l'ai sauvé quoi. D'ailleurs il va falloir enterrer le corps de la mère. Monsieur Dubois...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je veux capturer Mangriff.

Dubois regarda le petit Pokémon blanc et rouge.

\- Tu es en train de demander ma permission ? Tu sais Edgar, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ça, c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt pour t'occuper correctement d'un nouveau Pokémon.

Edgar sourit et caressa la tête de Mangriff.

\- Il aura du mal à survivre tout seul ici, surtout avec Roserade et son clan dans le coin… mais surtout, je veux essayer de dresser convenablement un nouveau Pokémon pour m'assurer que je peux le faire. Et puis, de toute manière... les Mangriff n'évoluent pas ! Héhéhé...  
\- Fais comme bon te semble, mon grand.

Alors que Dubois lui traitait ses blessures, Edgar chercha dans son sac et trouva au fin fond trois Pokéball vides. Il en prit une et appuya sur le bouton au centre. Mangriff comprit la procédure et se logea dans la sphère bicolore.  
« Monsieur Modigliani… je passe des moments pas faciles, mais je vais bien. Je deviens plus fort et je suis avec des gens qui se préoccupent pour moi. Attendez encore un peu, je resterai vivant jusqu'à ce que je tienne ma promesse. »  
Edgar leva la tête et sourit.

\- C'est parti pour un nouveau départ !


	12. Trois mois pour briller

A travers Hoenn, la saison des voyages itinérants allait bon train. Les routes étaient un peu plus fréquentées que d'habitude et les académies un peu plus vides que pendant les autres mois de l'année scolaire. Le groupe Dubois poursuivait sa progression teintée d'effort et de complicité. Mais cette fois-ci, penchons-nous sur un cas différent, voulez-vous.

Pour ce faire, remontons le pendule au tout premier jour des voyages itinérants.  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint bronzé venait de sortir de l'académie de Mérouville, accompagné par un blondinet au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et mené par une grande femme blonde en tenue de jogging et portant des lunettes Ray-Ban marron. Le trio nouvellement formé quitta la ville et marcha à travers la route 104.  
Guillaume Garamonde sortit un inhalateur de son sac et s'offrit une bouffée.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Jawad Narshe, son ami de toujours.  
\- Ouais, t'en fais pas ! Dis, Jawad ! Tu ne trouves pas que la prof est vachement canon ?

Jawad regarda son ami avec stupeur.

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Bah quoi, elle est belle, non ?  
\- Et alors ?  
\- On va devenir vachement intimes avec elle pendant ces trois mois ! Tu penses qu'on continuera à la voir après le voyage ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se passa une main le long du visage, consterné par son camarade qui semblait sérieux.

\- Guillaume, je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur des femmes qui ont deux fois ton âge !  
\- Mais elle ne fait pas son âge ! Je l'ai dans la peau cette prof !  
\- Tu délires complètement mon pauvre !

Valérie Bowman s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers ses nouveaux élèves.

\- Bon, on a fait les introductions tout à l'heure. Maintenant on va entrer dans le vif du sujet, je veux voir vos Pokémon.

Les garçons s'emparèrent de toutes leurs Pokéball et libérèrent leurs contenus. Jawad avait un Prinplouf, un Hoothoot et un Lixy. Guillaume possédait un Baudrive, un Crikzik et un Coquiperl. La grande blonde aux lunettes Ray-Ban soupira.

\- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Un ramassis de mauviettes.  
\- Hé ! s'emporta Jawad. C'est pas la peine d'être vexante !  
\- Montrez un peu ce que vous avez, pour voir ! ajouta Guillaume.  
\- Regardez-moi ça, deux bonhommes qui explosent à la moindre provocation. Pathétique.

Valérie prit ses Pokéball et sortit un Linéon et un Nostenfer. Jawad s'en offusqua « C'est tout ? Ses Pokémon sont nuls ! Ils sont parmi les espèces les plus communes à Hoenn ! Et elle ose se moquer de nos équipes ? Je vais lui rendre la pareille... »  
Jawad ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais hésita. La grande blonde se tenait droite, les bras croisés. Ses Ray-Ban marron cachaient ses yeux mais Jawad sentait un regard intimidant derrière les lunettes de soleil. Finalement il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Bon, bon. On va faire un petit exercice.

Elle rappela son Nostenfer.

\- Vous devez toucher mon Linéon. Vous pouvez utiliser tous vos Pokémon en même temps.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête en même temps, prêts à saisir cette occasion pour impressionner Valérie et obtenir son respect.

\- Lixy, Vive-Attaque !  
\- Crikzik, Survinsecte !

Le lionceau bleu et noir se lança vers Linéon tandis que son camarade insecte créa une foultitude de sphères oranges autour de lui et les envoya. Linéon évita les deux attaques d'un simple bond en arrière. Lixy s'arrêta de courir et se fit toucher par l'attaque de Crikzik.

\- Mince ! grommela Jawad. Lixy, Vive-attaque encore ! Hoothoot, utilise Bélier ! Prinplouf, attaque Pic Pic !  
\- Baudrive, Gyroballe ! ordonna Guillaume. Toi Crikzik, utilise, euh, Piqûre ! Et toi Coquiperl…

Les autres Pokémon s'étaient lancés dans la mêlée, mais Coquiperl resta à sa place, incapable de se déplacer sur le sol.

\- Baah… attends une occasion pour placer un Pistolet à O !

Les cinq Pokémon s'étaient rués à toue vitesse vers Linéon mais celui-ci continuait à esquiver avec une facilité troublante.

\- Attaquez depuis toutes les directions ! insista Jawad.

Prinplouf, Crikzik et Lixy dépassèrent Linéon puis se positionnèrent avec Baudrive et Hoothoot pour l'encercler. Les deux équipes repartirent à la charge, cependant Linéon n'eut qu'à creuser un tunnel et s'abriter dedans. Les Pokémon de Jawad et Guillaume s'entrechoquèrent les uns contre les autres.

\- Faites gaffe ! cria Guillaume. Il va frapper l'un d'entre vous !

Les Pokémon se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, craignant la riposte souterraine. Linéon se contenta de sortir à moitié de son trou, sans chercher à attaquer. Il lança des regards provocateurs à ses petits assaillants.

\- Allez, cette fois utilisez…  
\- Non, non, NON ! Arrêtez !

Les garçons s'immobilisèrent. Valérie souffla bruyamment, furieuse.

\- Apparemment vous n'êtes même pas capables de monter une tactique, vous ne faites que foncer tête baissée en espérant que ça marche !  
\- Ben en même temps nos Pokémon ne connaissent pas beaucoup d'attaques, protesta Jawad, on ne peut pas élaborer des tactiques avec ce qu'on a !  
\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas essayer. Croyez-moi, vous allez changer.

~~~

Le lendemain.  
Un horrible cri de Nostenfer tira Jawad et Guillaume d'un profond sommeil.

\- Debout les mauviettes ! Allez !

Jawad s'essuyait les yeux et Guillaume baillait.

\- Ca va, y a pas mort d'homme… geignit Jawad.  
\- Pou'quoi z'êtes pressée… ajouta son camarade. On a toute la journée…  
\- Dorénavant, chaque matin vous allez faire trente minutes de jogging !  
\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Jawad.  
\- Et le petit déjeuner ?! demanda Guillaume.  
\- Ce sera après !  
\- Mais j'ai faim moi !  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Exécution !  
\- Maiiis...  
\- J'ai dit EXECUTION !

Les deux jeunes hommes maudirent leur sort d'être tombés sur une professeure pareil et se levèrent à contrecœur.

~~~

\- Huff… huff…  
\- Huf… Ca ira, Guillaume ? Huff… ça te fait pas… trop mal ?  
\- Je peux continuer… Ah… ah… ah…  
\- Mer… de…  
\- Oh mon Dieuuuu…

Jawad et Guillaume suaient comme des miniers et s'efforçaient de maintenir leur rythme. Valérie courait derrière eux pour leur mettre la pression. Par malchance ce jour-ci le ciel était clair et le soleil n'épargnait aucun pan des plaines Hoennoises. Lixy et Baudrive accompagnaient leurs dresseurs dans leur besogne.  
Guillaume s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Voyant que son camarade ne courait plus à côté de lui, Jawad se retourna et s'arrêta à son tour.

\- N'y pensez même pas ! cria Valérie. Linéon !

Le Pokémon Fonceur se précipita vers les deux garçons et manqua de mordre Guillaume qui dut reprendre sa course. Linéon continua à courir à proximité d'eux pour les dissuader de s'arrêter. Et cela dura plus de vingt minutes. Jawad et Guillaume n'avaient jamais autant couru et sué.

~~~

\- Treize, quatorze, quinze... allez, allez ! Seize...

Valérie imposait à ses élèves de faire des séries de pompes. La sueur et le beau temps avaient poussé Jawad et Guillaume à abandonner leurs pulls pour s'exercer en t-shirts.

\- Terminez vos séries ! Vous êtes des hommes, oui ou merde ?

L'enseignante observa les deux adolescents. « Le blond halète comme un Caninos qui agonise, il fait trois pompes et s'arrête… l'autre par contre, il ne s'arrête pas une fois, pourtant ça se voit qu'il est à bout de forces, je me demande pourquoi il est aussi déterminé… »

Les deux élèves s'efforcèrent d'achever leur série. Jawad découvrait des sensations nouvelles tandis que Guillaume commençait sérieusement à envisager une fugue.

\- Dix-neuf... et vingt ! Bah voilà, c'était pas la mer à boire !

Jawad s'essuya le front dégoulinant de sueur avec son avant-bras tandis que Guillaume s'écrasa sur l'herbe comme une proie abattue. Plus tard dans la journée, les deux camarades n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre leur bain dans une rivière puisqu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée à la ville la plus proche.

Ce rythme infernal se renouvela chaque jour, sauf le dimanche qui était une fois sur deux réservé aux contrôles continus. C'était de véritables vacances pour les disciples épuisés aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Valérie variait les activités : saut à la corde, exercices de renforcement abdominal et même techniques de self-défense. Inutile de dire que les courbatures étaient légion. Par ailleurs l'entrainement des Pokémon n'était pas en reste et les équipes des jeunes dresseurs affrontaient quotidiennement celle de Valérie.

Au bout de dix jours, la patience de Guillaume atteignit ses limites.  
Les élèves avaient droit à un quart d'heure de repos tandis que leur enseignante nourrissait ses Pokémon.

\- Bon sang, j'en ai marre de ces séances de torture ! grogna Guillaume. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous, hein ? Elle est DINGUE cette femme !  
\- Guillaume, je n'arrête pas de te dire de ne pas parler à haute voix ! Tu imagines si elle t'entend ?!  
\- Désolé mais ça devient sérieusement énervant, là ! Un voyage itinérant c'est pas un camp militaire !  
\- J'avoue mais on peut pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a en tête…  
\- Oui ben moi, je vais lui parler.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle va gentiment accepter d'arrêter ses méthodes ?! Tu rêves mon pauvre!  
\- Peut-être mais au moins elle doit comprendre que ça ne nous plait pas et qu'elle n'a pas le droit de nous imposer ça !

Guillaume avança à pas fermes vers la blonde aux lunettes Ray-Ban ; celle-ci remarqua son arrivée.

\- Hm ? Tu veux quelque chose, Garamonde ?

Jawad observa de loin, à l'abri des représailles imminentes de Bowman. L'élève et le professeur discutèrent un moment. Jawad vit alors, avec stupeur, Guillaume se baisser et entamer une série de pompes. Il se précipita vers eux.

\- Madame ?!  
\- C'est Mademoiselle, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous fais faire tout ça ? Ok. Ca me débecte ces jeunes mous et pleurnichards qui ne font jamais d'activité physique. De nos jours les gens se reposent trop sur leurs Pokémon. Figurez-vous qu'il y a des moments dans la vie où vous n'aurez pas vos Pokémon à vos côtés pour vous aider.

Guillaume termina son exercice (ou punition ?) et s'assit sur l'herbe.

\- De plus vous devez savoir que vos Pokémon sont du genre à devenir récalcitrants à l'autorité quand ils évoluent.  
\- Pourquoi doit-on les faire évoluer ? demanda Guillaume.

Valérie haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu demandes ça sérieusement ? Bah pour qu'ils deviennent plus forts, pardi !  
\- Il y a certains dresseurs qui ont des Pokémon très forts mais sans avoir évolué ! protesta Jawad. Il y a un type, il s'appelle Muller, qui participait à la ligue et avait dans son équipe un Rondodou !  
\- Oui et pour ça il faut être un dresseur d'un niveau que vous n'avez pas et que vous n'aurez certainement pas d'ici la fin du voyage. Cette maîtrise nécessite des années d'entrainement. Bref, pour en revenir à l'évolution, prenons un exemple. Narshe, Pingoléon et Noarfang sont des Pokémon très fiers qui exigent un dresseur aussi imposant qu'eux. Surtout Pingoléon, des recherches ont démontré qu'il n'aime pas se retrouver entre les mains d'un humain pas encore adulte, il faut donc que tu fasses preuve d'une volonté de fer pour le faire plier.

Jawad s'avoua étonné, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

\- Garamonde, Grodrive est connu pour être très dissipé, il requiert donc plus de maitrise qu'un Pokémon normal. Il a tendance à s'endormir en plein combat. Et ne va pas croire que Serpang restera aussi docile et patient que le Coquiperl qu'il est maintenant. Sa capacité à bouger librement qu'il gagnera en évoluant le rendra très agité et inattentif.

Guillaume se contenta de faire une mine du genre « Ah bon ».

\- Pour finir, sachez que vos Pokémon vous respecteront plus s'ils savent que comme eux vous entretenez vos propres capacités. Maintenant rhabillez-vous, on a du chemin à faire. Estimez-vous chanceux que le désert ne soit pas sur notre trajet !

Les deux compagnons d'infortune frémirent à cette idée.

~~~

\- Nostenfer, attaque Cru-Aile !

La chauve-souris faucha Luxio et Hoothoot et fit demi-tour. Les deux Pokémon peinaient à rester debout. Quant à Prinplouf, il avait déjà été mis KO et se reposait dans sa Pokéball. Guillaume assistait avec impuissance à cette séance d'entrainement qui avait vite tourné au passage à tabac.

\- Ne flanchez pas, ressaisissez-vous ! grommela Jawad.  
\- Lame d'Air.

Nostenfer battit des ailes et envoya des disques d'énergie transparente. Valérie et Guillaume s'étonnèrent en voyant Luxio et Hoothoot résister à ce qui s'annonçait comme un coup décisif.

\- Madame, c'est bon, ses Pokémon vont tomber KO tout seuls, ça ne sert à rien de continuer !  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Garamonde, répondit sèchement Valérie.  
\- Ne t'en mêle pas, Guillaume, je vais me débrouiller.

Valérie regarda Jawad. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et avait un regard terrible dans les yeux, il refusait d'admettre la défaite. Ses Pokémon aussi restaient immobiles et fixaient leur bourreau volant ; ils voulaient riposter mais n'avaient plus la force d'attaquer. Valérie se sentit impressionnée par cet esprit combattif, presque… touchée. « C'est juste un entrainement, qu'est-ce qui le pousse à s'acharner autant… c'est pareil avec les exercices physiques, il veut toujours faire son job au complet. J'ai vu son dossier, c'est un élève studieux et bosseur. Pourquoi cet entêtement à apporter les meilleurs résultats ? »  
Elle rappela Nostenfer.

\- Bon, la séance est finie, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

Guillaume souffla de soulagement. Jawad, lui, resta planté à sa place un moment, insatisfait de ce dénouement.  
Le reste de la journée fut partagé entre sieste, révision de théorie et longue marche vers Poivressel. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le groupe continuait son avancée, Valérie s'aperçut que Guillaume toussait beaucoup et paraissait sérieusement fatigué.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon mignon, tu as vieilli de cinquante ans ou quoi ?

Guillaume sourit bêtement et sortit son inhalateur.

\- … Tu es asthmatique ? devina Valérie.  
\- C'est ça, confirma Jawad pendant que son camarade se soulageait avec deux bouffées.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ? grommela la blonde.

Au moment d'ajouter la troisième, l'inhalateur cessa de d'éjecter la dose de gaz. Guillaume s'étonna et appuya plusieurs fois, mais sans résultat. Jawad se passa une main le long du visage.

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que… commença Valérie.

Guillaume acquiesça en hochant lentement la tête. Il se remit à tousser et à respirer bruyamment.

\- Bordel… geignit Valérie. T'en as un autre ?  
\- …non.

Valérie sourit, tapa dans ses mains puis reprit une mine volcanique.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Putain, tu pouvais pas emmener avec toi des réserves ?  
\- … Avant le voyage j'étais en bon état, j'avais rarement des crises... je m'étais dis que ce que j'avais serait suffisant. D'habitude la Ventoline ça tient longtemps.  
\- Quel génie ! Quel esprit d'anticipation et de précaution ! T'as eu combien à ton dernier test de QI, 160 ?  
\- Pardon… gémit Guillaume.

Le blond s'assied sur l'herbe, en espérant que sa gêne respiratoire passe. Dix minutes plus tard, sa respiration était toujours aussi sifflante et le garçon paraissait essoufflé. Valérie était dans un état de colère silencieuse mais bouillonnante.

\- Mademoiselle, dit Jawad, on doit se diriger au plus vite vers Poivressel.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? On en a encore pour une journée entière de marche ! Si on avait un Pokémon capable de le transporter rapidement ou de se téléporter, ça serait envisageable, mais là c'est trop loin, on ne va rien faire, on va juste attendre comme des cons que ça passe, tout ça parce que monsieur a surestimé l'état de sa santé ! Si seulement sa maladie figurait sur son dossier, j'aurais été au courant dès le départ. Pschhh….  
\- Mademoiselle, faites quelque chose !

Valérie sembla contrariée et hésitante. Jawad s'emporta davantage.

\- C'est vous l'adulte ici, vous devez faire quelque chose, non ?  
\- Non putain pas l'argument des adultes responsables !  
\- Ah ouais ? Vous êtes prête à laisser votre élève souffrir ? Vous êtes IGNOBLE !

Valérie empoigna Jawad avec ses deux mains par le col, le soulevant presque du sol, et le regarda avec toute la fureur que son visage pouvait exprimer. Jawad était effrayé mais soutint quand même le regard de son professeur.  
Guillaume balbutia un « Arrêtez » à peine audible.

\- Ne te la joue pas rebelle avec moi ! Et ne joue pas avec les mots ou je vais t'en COLLER UNE !  
\- C'est ça, la violence, le recours de ceux qui ont tort...

Valérie parvint à réprimer sa colère et se contenta de repousser Jawad sur l'herbe. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Allô ? C'est bien le bureau des cas urgents ? Ici le professeur Valérie Bowman, matricule C17-324. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin d'aide tout de suite. Mon élève est asthmatique, et il vient de faire un malaise. Oui. Il n'a plus d'inhalateur et en a absolument besoin. Envoyez quelqu'un pour nous en ramener. D'accord, on est à la route 103, près de l'intersection avec la route 110, sur l'allée principale. Non ça n'a pas l'air très grave mais il en a besoin maintenant. Il utilise une Ventoline, ramenez aussi d'autres médocs si ça peut aider. Essayez de faire vite. Merci.

Valérie raccrocha et soupira bruyamment.

\- Bon voilà, on n'a plus qu'à attendre. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.  
\- « Ca n'a pas l'air très grave » ? répéta Jawad.  
\- La ferme, c'est pas la peine de les affoler. Et puis Garamonde ne va pas mourir de ça, non ?  
\- Vous auriez pu les appeler tout de suite !  
\- Ouais, je sais. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire tout de suite parce qu'après on va me faire chier à l'administration. Ca va être saoulant de débattre avec eux. Pour eux quand il y a un problème c'est toujours la faute du prof. On va essayer de reporter la faute sur moi et ça sera retenu pour mon évaluation.  
\- Désolé mademoiselle… dit Guillaume entre deux inspirations sifflantes.

Le trio attendit patiemment l'arrivée de l'aide. Quarante minutes plus tard, deux hommes arrivèrent à dos de Roucarnage. Ils saluèrent les voyageurs et s'empressèrent de donner à Guillaume son inhalateur. L'un des agents s'approcha de Valérie tandis que son collègue examinait le malade.

\- Bon, avec l'inhalateur et les médicaments cette crise va passer, dit-il. Je suppose que le petit connait les doses, il doit avoir l'habitude…  
\- Exact, acquiesça Valérie.  
\- Pensez à voir un médecin à la prochaine ville. Poivressel, en l'occurrence.  
\- J'y ai déjà pensé. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la peine d'informer ses parents, ça ne ferait que les inquiéter inutilement.  
\- Très bien. Donnez-nous de ses nouvelles régulièrement.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci encore pour l'aide.  
\- Bon eh bien puisque votre élève a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, je pense qu'on va vous laisser. Ce fut une longue journée pour nous, vous savez, le personnel de notre genre manque un peu alors notre emploi du temps est chargé.

Les deux agents reprirent leur envol sans plus de procès.

\- Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher, dit Valérie, on va passer la nuit ici.  
\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Jawad.  
\- Oui, ça va aller, répondit Guillaume. Ca va s'améliorer. Avec les médocs je serais sur pied dans pas longtemps.  
\- Dieu merci…

Le soir venu, le trio monta un petit feu de camp et prit un rapide diner. Alors que Jawad s'était un peu éloigné pour s'occuper de ses Pokémon, Valérie s'assit à côté de Guillaume qui contemplait le crépitement des flammes. Elle se mit à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Tu m'as fais un peu peur, tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as jamais paru aussi faible.  
\- Ca m'arrive des fois, ce n'est pas très grave, ces crises finissent par passer…  
\- Et dire que je n'ai rien remarqué pendant votre entraînement… tu caches bien ton jeu !  
\- Héhéhé…  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit dès le départ que tu étais malade ? J'aurais allégé ton programme !

Guillaume parut embarrassé un moment, puis se résigna à répondre.

\- Je voulais pas que… que Jawad bosse plus dur que moi, ça serait pas juste.  
\- Quoi, c'est quoi ce raisonnement débile ? Tu es malade et lui pas !  
\- Je sais, mais… moi et Jawad on fait tout d'égal à égal. On partage la même quantité de friandises, argent de poche, tout… quand on était petits on se faisait même punir ensemble !  
\- Je vois, bon esprit de camaraderie. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a autant défendu, il sentait qu'il devait te rendre la pareille, tu t'es exposé à la maladie pour ne pas le ralentir ou lui donner l'impression qu'il y a un traitement de faveur.  
\- Moui, acquiesça timidement Guillaume.

Valérie sortit de son sac un couteau de combat militaire. Guillaume blanchit en voyant la lame visiblement bien acérée.

\- Hé, ne te pisse pas dessus, je vais pas te scalper ! Je vérifie juste l'état de la lame.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Quand j'avais votre âge, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bouleversant. Une nuit, alors que je rentrais de chez une amie, je me suis fait agresser. Je n'avais pas mes Pokémon sur moi pour me défendre, je les avais laissés chez moi. Je me suis sentie terriblement conne sur le coup. Et donc le tocard m'a frappée, m'a menacée avec son couteau et m'a pris mon sac et mes affaires, même mon bracelet et ma montre. Après j'ai été voir la police mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne l'a jamais attrapé.

Guillaume écoutait avec attention ce récit inattendu, sans oser faire de commentaire. Valérie se mit à tailler un bout de bois avec sa lame.

\- C'est là où j'ai compris que sans mes Pokémon, j'étais totalement vulnérable, une proie facile. J'ai donc décidé que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme ça. J'ai commencé à faire du sport, à pratiquer divers arts martiaux… j'ai appris à gérer l'intensité du combat, à dompter ma peur face au danger. Et ça m'a permis de sauver ma peau plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui je suis monitrice, j'apprends aux gens à se débrouiller quand il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, quand il n'y a personne pour les aider. Que vont-ils faire quand leurs Pokémon seront vaincus ou volés ? C'est ça que je veux partager avec vous deux, entre autres. Quant vous aurez terminé ce voyage, libre à vous d'oublier tout ce que vous avez fait avec moi.  
\- Je comprends maintenant, dit Guillaume. J'étais furieux au départ, mais là j'apprécie votre approche. Evidemment, l'entraînement me fatigue énormément mais maintenant je sens que je dois le faire. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour vous.

Valérie eut un petit sourire.

\- Sinon, ton copain, pourquoi il est aussi téméraire ? Il ne rechigne jamais, il fait tout ce que je lui demande… quand je lui ai dit de faire cinquante pompes d'affilée il les a vraiment faites ! Il est où son esprit d'ado rebelle ?  
\- Jawad fera tout pour réussir. Dans tout ce qu'on lui demande de faire, il se donne à fond. Il a une fixation sur les meilleurs résultats possibles. Ah, oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit.  
\- Il y a bien une raison spéciale pour tout ce zèle.  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait que vous sachiez. Demandez-lui directement.  
\- Ah ça, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

~~~

Le lendemain, après les exercices usuels, Valérie appela ses pupitres.

\- Jawad, tu vas t'agripper sur la branche de cet arbre comme une barre fixe et me faire au moins trente pull-up.

Jawad s'étonna, c'était à peine si lui et Guillaume parvenaient à en faire dix sans s'arrêter. Le garçon s'abandonna à son sort et s'apprêta à sauter pour rejoindre son échafaud végétal. Valérie eut un petit rire mesquin et agita les mains.

\- Non, je déconne ! C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? T'es tellement sérieux, et t'es prêt à tout faire. Tu le veux tellement ce diplôme ? Si tout ce dévouement c'est juste pour obtenir ce carton, tu peux l'avoir sans fournir trop d'efforts, avec une note moyenne.  
\- Justement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une note moyenne.

Le regard de Valérie devint alors très sérieux.

\- Ok. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te motive, parce que visiblement ça dépasse le cas du gentil gars bosseur qui veut juste être fier de ses jolies notes ou qui compte simplement intégrer une école prestigieuse et exigeante. Je suis ton prof et j'ai besoin de cerner ton cas pour mieux te donner ce qu'il te faut.

Jawad souffla calmement, comme s'il attendait ce moment.

\- Je suis originaire de la région Holon. Vous savez, la petite île du sud…  
\- … Ca explique ton look exotique, ouais… tu en as du voir des trucs fascinants, entre les cristaux immaculés et les tempêtes magnétiques.  
\- Vous êtes bien informée. Je suppose donc que vous avez déjà entendu parler des gardiens de Holon.  
\- Oui, le clan qui détient les droits de propriété sur l'île. C'est quand même dingue que cette région, aussi petite soit-elle, ne soit pas entre les mains d'un gouvernement quelconque, mais juste une large famille.  
\- Holon a très peu d'habitants et ne requiert pas énormément de gestion. Mais on nous fait régulièrement pression pour céder le droit de possession.  
\- Nous ? Tu fais partie des gardiens ?  
\- En fait je suis le fils du chef actuel et donc le futur héritier.

Valérie haussa un sourcil et siffla.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, jeune prince. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ton histoire vient faire dans tes études. Vous n'avez pas d'académie là-bas ?  
\- Non. Mon travail quand je serai adulte sera de diriger les gardiens et veiller à ce que Holon reste telle qu'est, c'est-à-dire un havre de paix, un refuge pour beaucoup d'espèces Pokémon et une terre d'accueil pour les chercheurs scientifiques.

~~~

 _L'homme entra dans la maison et salua son épouse. Il se dirigea vers un canapé et laissa son corps volumineux s'y écraser._

 _\- Alors chéri, comment ça s'est passé, ce meeting ?  
\- Pfff… ce n'était pas une rencontre, c'était une mauvaise blague. Aya, ces salopards croient qu'ils peuvent me faire plier avec de l'argent. Ca ne leur suffit pas les autres régions ? Ils veulent faire quoi ici, la nouvelle Zone de Combat ? Foutu conglomérat à la con…_

 _Aya servit à son mari un verre de jus qu'il s'empressa de vider. Le petit Jawad, âgé de huit ans à l'époque, écoutait attentivement, caché derrière un fauteuil._

 _\- Pour le moment ça va mais dans sept ou huit ans je serai à la retraite, et mon unique fils sera encore très jeune. Si à un moment il n'y a pas de chef officiel pour défendre Holon, les vautours vont profiter de cette faille pour nous en dérober la propriété et venir installer leurs malls, leurs hôtels et leurs putains de casinos.  
\- Tu penses que les autres membres du clan céderont à la pression ? demanda Aya.  
\- Oui, répondit fermement Frédéric. Ces multinationales ont assez d'argent pour les convaincre de renoncer à leur rôle. Jawad, tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Viens t'assoir mon grand._

 _L'enfant s'étonna et sortit de sa cachette._

 _\- Frédéric, dit Aya, il est trop jeune pour qu'on lui brouille la tête avec ces histoires.  
\- Inutile de cacher ça au petit. Ces histoires le concernent. Jawad est un garçon intelligent qui peut comprendre la situation. Hein, Jawad ?_

 _Le jeune garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement. Son père s'approcha de lui, se baissa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant._

 _\- Si ces gens prennent notre place, ils vont faire disparaitre tout ce que tu aimes ici. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Jawad ?  
\- Protéger les Pokémon sauvages et leur habitat, aider les chercheurs à comprendre le monde, explorer la nature et faire la sieste à la plage tranquillement.  
\- Voilà. Ceci est notre devoir en tant que gardiens et on n'y faillira pas.  
\- Oui papa._

 _Le grand homme au corps bronzé et musclé caressa les cheveux de son successeur.  
Une semaine plus tard, Frédéric invita chez lui Conrad Badell, un juriste et conseiller de renom, expert dans les cas des firmes multinationales._

 _\- Vous saisissez la situation, monsieur Badell. En plus des conséquences que je viens de citer, la dissolution des gardiens serait aussi l'occasion pour les braconniers de venir saccager Holon. Il faut qu'on agisse à l'avance pour prévenir tout cela.  
\- Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Aya._

 _L'homme en smoking réfléchit un moment puis répondit._

 _\- Je comprends votre position. Si elle devient une destination touristique et un lieu de business, Holon ne sera plus Holon. Si vous trouvez un successeur valable, la question sera réglée. Vous pensez que le reste des gardiens n'est pas habilité ?  
\- Je les connais tous, j'ai d'excellents rapports avec eux mais croyez-moi, ils sont parfaits pour exécuter des tâches, pas pour supporter la pression de la responsabilité. Si l'un d'eux prend ma place il finira par céder aux menaces et aux propositions.  
\- Et vous estimez que votre fils aura ce qu'il faut pour maintenir le statut des gardiens ?  
\- J'y travaille. Mais tout le problème vient du de la grande différence d'âge entre moi et lui. D'habitude le chef a assez de temps pour former son fils ou sa fille quant à la responsabilité qui l'attend, mais là... j'ai mis trop de temps pour me marier, on dirait._

 _Conrad but une gorgée de jus de baies._

 _\- Il faut que votre fils soit reconnu par tous. Il faut quelque chose pour convaincre le reste des gardiens d'accepter son autorité, et lui donner une crédibilité face aux entités extérieures.  
\- En gros, compenser le manque d'expérience, dit Aya. Mais comment ?  
\- Quelque chose qui prouve que… à défaut d'expérience concrète de gardien, il a au moins un large savoir et d'excellentes aptitudes au combat. Ce serait le minimum pour mériter la position de chef. Monsieur Narshe, il lui faut une éducation._

 _Frédéric et Aya se regardèrent, l'idée ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Conrad expliqua sa suggestion._

 _\- Un diplôme avec la meilleure des mentions. Je me suis renseigné sur Holon, le niveau des dresseurs ici est très moyen, les habitants ayant d'autres occupations que le combat. De même les niveaux d'études sont très limités. Donc un diplôme d'académie, c'est peut-être une chose courante dans les grandes régions, mais à Holon c'est carrément un luxe. Avec ça Jawad aura un atout de taille pour se faire respecter._

 _Les parents semblaient intéressés par l'idée. Ils continuèrent à en discuter plusieurs jours puis arrivèrent à une décision. Frédéric expliqua tout à son fils - d'une façon simplifiée, les risques et conséquences qui guettent l'avenir des gardiens et de la région, et lui posa la question fatidique._

 _\- Tu t'en sens capable ? Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi d'être envoyé dans une autre région pour étudier à l'école et avoir de bons résultats, mais apparemment c'est la seule solution pour préserver l'avenir des gardiens._

 _Du haut de ses huit ans, Jawad comprit l'importance de sa mission._

 _\- Je vais le faire.  
\- Ce ne sera pas facile, mais… tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de gens, surtout des enfants de ton âge vu qu'ici il n'y en a pas beaucoup, voir de nouveaux Pokémon… tu apprendras énormément.  
\- Et puis, ajouta Aya, tu pourras toujours nous rendre visite durant les vacances._

 _Elle se retint de dire « Et tu vas terriblement nous manquer… ».  
Jawad essaya de récapituler dans son esprit les moult implications d'un choix pareil. Etre chef des gardiens était son rêve et but depuis tout petit. Il voulait aussi que son père soit fier de lui, et que Holon reste telle qu'il la connaissait, c'est à dire un petit paradis sur terre où il avait eu une enfance paisible et heureuse. Et puis, aller faire des études quelque part, ça ne s'annonçait pas si mauvais._

 _\- C'est bon. Je serai un bon élève et je reviendrai avec mon diplôme._

 _Frédéric hocha la tête, confiant. Aya poussa un discret soupir, regrettant que les choses doivent se passer ainsi._

 _\- On dirait bien que dans quelques années on va avoir le plus jeune chef de l'histoire des gardiens._

~~~

\- Après ça il a été décidé que ma tante, qui vit à Mérouville, me prenne en charge. Cette histoire peut vous paraître bizarre ou idiote, mais… c'est ma mission et je suis prêt à tout pour la compléter, surtout maintenant, alors que je suis si près du but. Je vous demande juste… de m'accompagner dans mes derniers pas, de me pousser vers la ligne d'arrivée.

Valérie prit un moment pour digérer les explications de son élève.

\- Ok, tout devient clair maintenant. Tu as été courageux d'accepter de quitter ton chez toi et ta famille pour venir ici. Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu as ces Pokémon. Une bonne équipe pour un gardien qui patrouille régulièrement. Tu as de la chance en tombant sur un type Eau à la remise des Pokémon académique, Prinplouf te sera utile pour traverser les zones d'eau. Les deux autres sont des choix délibérés : Luxio pour avoir une bonne visibilité durant la nuit et Noarfang pour mener des recherches depuis le ciel.  
\- Exactement, confirma Jawad.  
\- Ecoutez-moi, les jeunes. Mon programme est déjà bien efficace pour vous préparer aux examens, mais vu que Jawad vise très haut, je vais intensifier davantage votre entrainement. Je vais faire de vous des monstres, vous êtes prêts ?  
\- Prêts ! crièrent en même temps Jawad et Guillaume.

~~~

\- Alors elle a fini par savoir, hein... dit Guillaume en s'asseyant à côté de Jawad.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle mérite de savoir.  
\- Ouais. Finalement on a de la chance d'avoir cette prof, elle va t'aider à atteindre ton but.  
\- Certes. Et toi Guillaume, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à accomplir durant ce voyage ?  
\- Moi ? Eh bien, moi...

Guillaume croisa les bras et chercha sa réponse dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Je veux être assez fort pour te soutenir. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi.  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Jawad parut scandalisé et prit Guillaume par les épaules.

\- C'est ça ton ambition ? Sérieux ?  
\- Baaaaah...  
\- C'est débile ! Tu dois avoir ton propre but, suivre ton propre chemin !  
\- Tu sais Jawad, tout le monde n'as pas de destinée fabuleuse à accomplir !  
\- Tu en parles comme si c'était une promenade de santé !  
\- Laisse-moi terminer. Tu t'apprêtes à prendre en main l'avenir de toute une région, une région toute petite certes mains une région quand même. Ok, tu es super motivé et c'est génial. Mais tu oublies que tu es un cas exceptionnel. Les gens dont l'existence fait la différence dans le monde sont rares. Il y a des personnes qui ne seront jamais que des quidam, et je crois... je crois que c'est mon cas.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu as déjà décidé que tu n'as rien de spécial à offrir ?  
\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je capture Rayquaza ? Ou que je me fasse le Conseil des 4 avec un Chenipotte ?

Jawad chercha à contrer davantage les propos de son ami mais en vain.

\- Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai quelque chose à faire, j'ai toute la vie pour ça, tu sais tout n'est pas décidé dès le départ !  
\- … Tu as raison.  
\- Je me demande ce que fait Edgar en ce moment...  
\- Probablement en train d'embêter son prof avec ses blagues idiotes...

Les semaines s'enchainèrent rapidement et le groupe poursuivit son programme avec zèle.

\- Jawad, donne-moi les sensibilités envers les 18 types d'un Archéodong avec l'aptitude Lévitation.  
\- Archéodong est faible face aux types Feu, Spectre et Ténèbres. Il est immunisé contre les types Sol et Poison. Il résiste aux types Normal, Vol, Roche, Acier, Plante, Psy, Glace, Dragon et Fée. Enfin, Archéodong encaisse normalement le reste des types, à savoir Combat, Insecte, Eau et Electrique.  
\- Bien, très bien. Guillaume, cite-moi cinq capacités que Galéking peut apprendre par usage de Capsules Techniques, et qui ne sont pas de ses deux types respectifs.  
\- Hmmm… Aiguisage, Laser Glace, Cage-Eclair, Exploforce et Griffe Ombre.

Valérie nota les réponses sur son cahier puis le rangea dans son sac.

\- Ok. Trêve de théorie, passons à un peu de pratique. Sortez chacun un Pokémon, vous allez vous battre contre moi.  
\- Compris !  
\- Allons-y !

~~~

Le voyage arriva rapidement à ses dernières semaines. Le groupe Bowman avait parcouru diverses routes et combattu nombre de dresseurs. Pour clôturer ces trois mois d'entrainement intensif en apothéose, Valérie décida de faire passer à ses élèves son propre « examen » bien avant l'arrivée des épreuves officielles. Le trio était arrivé à la route 121, près de Nénucrique. C'était l'une des routes les plus fréquentées de la région, dresseurs et visiteurs du Parc Safari et du Mont Mémoria y affluaient toute l'année. De plus cet endroit était connu pour donner vue splendide sur la mer Hoennoise.  
Beaucoup de gens étaient rassemblés là, certains discutaient ou se reposaient, d'autres s'affrontaient avec ferveur. Valérie discutait avec un groupe de dresseurs qui s'entrainaient tandis que Jawad et Guillaume attendaient, non sans appréhension.

\- Elle nous fait quoi, là… marmonna Guillaume.  
\- Prépare-toi à te battre, dit Jawad, ça ne peut être que ça.

Certains dresseurs parurent étonnés puis sourirent. Valérie retourna auprès de ses élèves.

\- Ceci va être la dernière épreuve de ma part, après je vous laisse tranquille, vous terminerez vos préparations comme bon vous semble. Vous allez passer une série de matches doubles. Dix pour être exact.

Jawad fit des yeux ronds tandis que Guillaume étouffa un gémissement.

\- Mademoiselle ? geignit le blond. Vous êtes sérieuse ?!  
\- Guillaume, je ne vous ai pas formés pour que vous ayez ces réactions de froussards.

Une petite foule de curieux se rassembla pour observer les affrontements. Jawad remarqua leurs regards amusés ou dédaigneux. Le jeune homme se sentit d'abord énervé, puis étrangement excité.  
« Ces adultes qui nous regardent avec ces yeux moqueurs, pour eux on a déjà perdu, ils ne savent pas ce qu'on a enduré ni de quoi on est capables, ça va être jouissif de leur montrer à quel point ils ont tort ! »  
Deux vingtenaires se présentèrent, un garçon et une fille arborant le look typique du topdresseur local : tenue de sport rouge avec bandes jaunâtres, et t-shirt blanc en dessous.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez que trois Pokémon chacun, dit Valérie, il ne faut donc pas qu'ils tombent rapidement KO. Vous continuerez à combattre jusqu'à dernier Pokémon sur pieds.

Le jeune duo médita ces consignes. Valérie se tourna vers les dresseurs et inspira.

\- QUELQU'UN A UNE CHAISE ? cria-t-elle pour bien se faire entendre.

On apporta tout de suite une chaise pliable à mademoiselle. Elle s'installa derrière ses disciples et croisa les bras.

\- Allez les mômes, cassez la baraque !

Jawad lança un regard à son ami et vit que le blond était sur le point de mouiller son pantalon.

\- Calme-toi, Guillaume ! Ne stresse pas trop. Contente-toi de donner tout ce que tu as.  
\- Jawad, on a dix matches à passer ! Dix matches ! Contre des dresseurs adultes en plus !  
\- Je sais mais que veux-tu, une fois que la prof décide de quelque chose personne ne peut l'en dissuader. Fais comme moi, ne pense pas à la suite, concentre-toi juste sur l'instant présent.  
\- Ok... je vais essayer...

Les camarades hochèrent la tête en même temps et brandirent chacun une Pokéball. Luxio et Mélokrik furent envoyés au terrain. Les deux topdresseurs en face arboraient chacun un sourire moqueur.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, les morveux ! s'exclama le garçon. Parce que vous allez en avoir besoin mais grave ! Téraclope, go !  
\- Hihihi ! ricana son acolyte. Essayez de ne pas perdre trop vite ! Kranidos, à toi de jouer !

Le fantôme et le dinosaure apparurent. Les élèves de Valérie ne sourcillèrent pas, trop habitués à ce genre de provocations.

\- Téraclope, Préscience !  
\- Kranidos, Puissance !

Les Pokémon adverses se concentrèrent.

\- Mélokrik, Aéropique !  
\- Luxio, Etincelle !

Le lionceau se mit à courir tout en s'électrisant tandis que son acolyte entama un vol au ras du sol. Les topdresseurs s'échangèrent un sourire confiant.

\- Pas si vite ! Poing Ombre !  
\- Et Psykoud'boul !

Téraclope frappa dans le vide ; ce faisant un poing d'énergie sombre fusa et arrêta Mélokrik dans sa course. Du côté de Kranidos, le petit dinosaurien fonça comme un missile et repoussa Luxio d'un détonnant coup de crâne.

\- C'est bon les mômes, on vous gère ! lança le topdresseur.  
\- Ils comptent gagner dix matches mais finalement ils risquent de perdre au premier ! ajouta sa copine.

Le duo adverse remarqua alors que Luxio et Mélokrik ne semblaient guère blessés, à peine paraissaient-ils embêtés. Jawad soupira.

\- Je comptais y aller doucement pour les observer mais ça sera pas la peine. Guillaume, t'en penses quoi ?  
\- Je pense que ces deux là méritent d'être punis pour leur ton hautain ! Mélokrik, Tranche-NUIT !

En un instant, le criquet rouge arriva devant Téraclope et lâcha un large coup de griffe chargée de noirceur. Le fantôme frémit de tout son être et resta immobile, tétanisé par la rudesse du coup. Son dresseur resta sans voix face à cette offensive.

\- Deuuh… balbutia son amie.  
\- Tonnerre, asséna Jawad.

Kranidos reçut une électrocution de haut voltage. Les gens autour de l'espace de combat étaient maintenant silencieux et attentifs.

\- Mais… ! Kranidos, Fracass'Tête !

Le petit dinosaure se ressaisit du coup de jus et fonça, toutefois il ralentit sa charge et s'arrêta carrément quand il remarqua que Luxio n'était plus là. Le félin surgit derrière lui et lui décerna un coup de Crocs Givre à la nuque.

\- Mais on va pas les laisser faire comme ça, enfin ! grommela le topdresseur. Téraclope, Poing Ombre et Poing de Feu !

Téraclope frappa l'air et décocha un poing noir. Dans sa course vers Mélokrik, le poing d'ombre s'enflamma.

\- Oulala ! s'étonna faussement Guillaume. Aéropique !

Mélokrik frappa le Poing Ombre et déclencha une bourrasque qui le dissipa avec le feu qui le recouvre.

\- J'ai intérêt à en finir avant que la Préscience arrive… songea tout haut Guillaume. Mélokrik, Tranche-Nuit !

Le Pokémon rouge et noir s'exécuta et acheva le travail. Téraclope s'écroula en même temps que Kranidos, ce dernier ayant reçu un coup d'Etincelle. Jawad et Guillaume rappelèrent leurs Pokémon promptement. Les topdresseurs en face firent de même et s'éclipsèrent dans la foule. Un sourire mesquin commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Valérie.  
Deux nouveaux adversaires s'avancèrent. Le premier était un homme plutôt âgé, vêtu d'un smoking marron et un chapeau de la même couleur. Il était accompagné d'un topdresseur apparemment mois condescendant que ses prédécesseurs.

\- Accroche-toi Guillaume, dit Jawad, on a encore un long chemin à faire.  
\- Oui ! Mais je me sens bien maintenant, on peut le faire !

Le gentleman envoya un Elecsprint et le topdresseur choisit un Tarinor, ce à quoi Jawad et Guillaume répondirent avec Prinplouf et Grodrive. Ces deux Pokémon étaient plutôt désavantagés face à un Pokémon électrique et un autre qui ne l'est pas mais qui peut quand même utiliser des attaques électriques.  
Le topdresseur entama la manche en ordonnant Poliroche. Son Tarinor s'illumina et effectua quelques déplacements rapides. L'homme âgé attaqua avec Crocs Eclair mais Grodrive esquiva facilement en prenant de l'altitude.

\- Feu Follet ! ordonna Guillaume.

Grodrive balança des boules de feu violettes qui atteignirent rapidement Elecsprint. Le canidé bleu et jaune geignit en sentant les brûlures se propager sur son corps. Le gentleman rajusta son chapeau.

\- Ma foi nous avons affaire à des dresseurs tout à fait redoutables.  
\- Mais nous le sommes tout autant, grand-père. Tarinor, attaque Etincelle !

La statuette de Moai se chargea d'électricité et glissa rapidement sur le sol en direction de Prinplouf.

\- Aile d'Acier, répondit calmement Jawad.

Le pingouin accueillit son assaillant d'un coup d'aile métallisée qui le fit glisser en arrière.

\- Hmph ! Verrouillage !

Un point rouge apparut sur le front de Prinplouf. Jawad comprit de suite ce qui allait venir : une attaque Elecanon de haute volée.

\- N'y compte pas trop… Surf !

Prinplouf déploya une immense vague qui emporta Tarinor et atteignit Elecsprint. Quant à Grodrive il volait assez haut pour ne pas se faire toucher. Aucun des Pokémon adverses ne tomba KO mais tous deux étaient déjà très diminués. Elecsprint geignit à nouveau de ses brûlures.

\- Apparemment ce combat ne va pas s'éterniser, dit le vieil homme. Autant tout lâcher maintenant. Elecsprint, attaque Tonnerre !  
\- Vite, Psyko ! cria Guillaume.

Grodrive tenta de détourner la puissante décharge électrique. Le ballon fantôme réussit à éparpiller une bonne partie du rayon mais Prinplouf reçut le reste. Elecsprint ne put supporter davantage ses brûlures et tomba KO.

\- Voilà qui est frustrant… fit le vieux dresseur en rappelant son Pokémon.

Le topdresseur comprit qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance de gagner à lui seul mais décida de faciliter la tâche aux futurs participants.

\- Coup d'Jus, Tarinor !

La boussole vivante leva les bras et libéra une décharge électrique large et éparse. Grodrive et Prinplouf ne purent éviter l'électricité qui arrivait de partout et vacillèrent sous le choc.

\- Ca commence à chauffer… marmonna Jawad. Il ne faut pas encaisser davantage de dégâts dans ce round !  
\- Je m'en occupe ! fit Guillaume. Entrave !

Grodrive envoya des anneaux d'énergie bleue vers Tarinor, ce dernier eut une sensation étrange à leur contact.

\- Bien, Aqua Jet !

Prinplouf se chargea d'eau et se propulsa pour en finir avec Tarinor, cependant le dresseur adverse eut une vicieuse idée.

\- Explosion !

Tarinor glissa rapidement vers Prinplouf et se mit à briller.

\- Ah non, attention ! cria Jawad.  
\- Eloignez- vous ! cria-t-on dans la foule.

Une tonitruante explosion eut lieu, les quatre dresseurs durent se couvrir de la bourrasque de fumée. Jawad remarqua que ses adversaires regardaient vers le ciel, il leva la tête à son tour et constata que Prinplouf flottait haut dans les airs et comprit que c'était l'œuvre de Grodrive. Une fois la fumée dissipée, le ballon spectral reposa doucement son camarade au sol.

\- Lévikinésie peut faire des merveilles, sourit Guillaume.  
\- Je te dois une fière chandelle, dit Jawad.  
\- Oh à force on ne peut plus toutes les compter, ces chandelles qu'on se doit l'un à l'autre !

Le topdresseur haussa les épaules et tourna les talons tandis que le gentleman enleva son chapeau et s'inclina légèrement avant de se retirer. Jawad se retourna vers son professeur qui hocha la tête en guise de compliment.  
Les dresseurs hésitèrent à se lancer dans la troisième manche. Un silence embarrassant pesa sur l'assemblée un long moment, l'intimidation et la peur de subir une défaite devant les spectateurs se faisaient clairement sentir. La relève fit son apparition avec l'arrivée de deux filles en uniforme scolaire. L'une envoya un Viskuse mâle et l'autre un Moufouette. Les élèves de Bowman saisirent chacun la Pokéball de son dernier Pokémon intact. Noarfang et Serpang sortirent de leurs capsules respectives. Jawad n'attendit pas que les adversaires relancent les hostilités.

\- Noarfang, Aéropique !

Noarfang vola à toute vitesse et percuta Moufouette. Par réflexe, ce dernier libéra un nuage de Purédpois, néanmoins Noarfang s'échappa avant d'inhaler le gaz toxique.

\- Grincement, Moufouette !

Le petit mammifère hurla un crissement assourdissant qui fit frémir les Pokémon adverses.

\- Viskuse, utilise ton Ecosphère sur cet horrible poisson !

Le fantôme royal forma la boule d'énergie et l'envoya à la rencontre Serpang.

\- Mouais. Laser Glace !

Le rayon bleu ciel gela l'Ecosphère qui tomba au sol et explosa. Serpang en profita pour se faufiler discrètement dans l'herbe.

\- Allez, utilise Etreinte…

L'anguille s'enroula autour de Viskuse et le serra avec force.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du ! sourit la dresseuse du fantôme. Giga Sangsue !

Viskuse brilla d'une lueur verte et aspira l'énergie de Serpang.

\- Et moi qui comptais placer une Morsure ! grommela Guillaume. Tant pis, Rebond !

Serpang lâcha prise et frappa le sol de sa queue pour se balancer dans les airs.

\- Je l'aurais à l'usure ! Laser Glace !

Serpang essaya de lancer l'attaque mais échoua et se retrouva immobilisé par la soudaine apparition d'une aura noire.

\- Ton attaque Etreinte a activé le talent Corps Maudit, expliqua la dresseuse en face.  
\- Daaaamn… gémit le blond.  
\- Bélier ! ordonna Jawad.

Noarfang emporta Moufouette dans une sévère charge. Cependant, tout en restant accrochée à la tête de l'hibou, la bête puante gerba une Bombe Acide. L'oiseau s'éloigna et s'agita frénétiquement pour se débarrasser de l'acide.

\- Cette tête de fesses commence à m'énerver ! grommela Jawad. Ultrason !  
\- Tu auras beau insulter Moufouette, ça ne va pas t'aider à le battre ! sourit la dresseuse adverse. Grincement !

Le cri de Moufouette forma une sorte de barrière de son qui stoppa les ondes circulaires de Noarfang. Néanmoins ce dernier était déjà en chemin pour délivrer ce qui s'annonçait comme un coup de Bélier.

\- Une diversion, hein… Calcination !

Moufouette cracha un jet de feu très concentré, seulement Noarfang s'arrêta promptement et reprit sa course verticalement.

\- C'était Hâte ! informa Jawad. Et maintenant ça va être Aéropique !

Le rapace nocturne descendit en piqué et frappa Moufouette. Le mammifère céda enfin aux dégâts et sombra dans l'inconscience. Jawad sourit et tourna la tête pour voir où en était Guillaume. De l'autre côté du match, Serpang essayait d'affaiblir Viskuse avec des attaques Eau.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Jawad.  
\- J'ai pas d'autres attaques à distance ! se justifia Guillaume. Et c'est trop dangereux de s'approcher de lui, il a Giga Sangsue !  
\- D'accord, je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser mes attaques Psy. Noarfang, Rafale Psy !

Le hibou tira le rayon multicolore par les yeux et ne rata pas Viskuse.

\- Et Psykoud'boul !  
\- Quel casse-pied ! grommela la dresseuse restante. Châtiment !

Viskuse lâcha une onde noire qui stoppa Noarfang. Au même moment, Serpang arriva en dessous du mollusque, sauta sur lui et asséna enfin une bonne Morsure. Viskuse ne put supporter le coup et tomba en vacillant comme une feuille. Jawad souffla de soulagement.

\- Bon, bon boon… c'est qui le prochain pour aller à l'abattoir ? Hein ?  
\- Vous avez peur ou quoi ? Envoyez-nous vos champions, qu'on les écrase ! cria Guillaume en essayant d'être le plus sérieux et intimidant possible, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Derrière eux, Valérie était presque amusée. « Ils se défoulent en jouant les caïds mais leurs Pokémon sont bien amochés, combien de temps vont-ils tenir encore… »  
De plus en plus de dresseurs arrivèrent pour assister à l'épreuve. Certains se partageaient de la nourriture, d'autres prenaient des photos voire filmaient des vidéos. Valérie continuait à observer sans dire un mot, et son silence troublant dissuadait les spectateurs à côté d'elle de lui parler.  
Deux nouveaux dresseurs avancèrent, et sortirent un Kicklee et un Cotovol. Jawad et Guillaume lancèrent Luxio et Grodrive. Le quatrième combat débuta…  
Les deux camarades parvinrent à l'emporter, non sans dégâts supplémentaires…  
Quant à la cinquième manche, ils y arrachèrent la victoire avec grande peine… et acquirent par la même occasion des fans qui maintenant les encourageaient.  
Le sixième round se solda par la même conclusion, au prix de la santé des Pokémon qui était dans le rouge…

Une demi-heure plus tard… Jawad et Guillaume étaient mentalement exténués.  
Prinplouf avait les ailes et les genoux à terre, tentant de se relever. Mélokrik arrivait à rester debout en s'appuyant sur ses griffes dont les pointes étaient plantées au sol. Devant eux se dressaient un Polagriffe et un Séléroc.  
Les spectateurs aussi étaient fatigués, et certains étaient même partis.  
Valérie avait quitté sa chaise et se tenait debout, une certaine nervosité se sentait en elle.  
Ses élèves en étaient à leur NEUVIEME combat.  
Les estimations de l'enseignante s'étaient avérées totalement erronées. Pour elle, un KO devait avoir lieu au quatrième ou cinquième combat, ce qui aurait impliqué plus de combats pour les Pokémon restants, et donc plus de chances de tomber KO à leur tour. En d'autres mots, la première défaite allait facilement en attirer d'autres.  
La réalité était toute autre, ses disciples n'avaient encore essuyé aucun KO. Toutefois Prinplouf et Mélokrik étaient déjà exténués par leur précédente manche et là, ils attaquaient faiblement et esquivaient lentement. Autant dire que Séléroc et Polagriffe jouaient avec eux.

Valérie avança vers ses poulains et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

\- C'est bon les mômes, vous pouvez rappeler vos Pokémon, je vais finir le boulot.  
\- Hein ?! s'étonna Jawad.  
\- On n'a pas fini ! protesta Guillaume.  
\- Vous avez fait bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais,

Les adolescents se regardèrent avec hésitation puis obéirent. Ils poussèrent un énorme soupir, relâchant enfin la pression accumulée depuis tout à l'heure. Ils reculèrent un peu et furent accueillis par les spectateurs à proximité.

\- Vous avez fait carton plein, les jeunes !  
\- Franchement j'aimerais pas avoir affaire à vous !  
\- Vous avez une drôle de prof !  
\- Vous serez de grands dresseurs plus tard !

Pour le coup, le duo n'était pas peu fier.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, dit Valérie, et après on va au centre de Nénucrique pour soigner vos petits guerriers. Linéon, Nostenfer, go !

Le blaireau et le chiroptère apparurent. Les dresseurs en face étaient un peu embêtés, la blonde aux lunettes de soleil venait de leur arracher l'occasion de vaincre les deux prodiges en herbe pour s'en vanter.

\- Nostenfer, utilise Machination.

La chauve-souris eut un regard vicieux et une fumerolle sombre émana de sa tête.

\- Rayon Chargé, Séléroc !

Le Pokémon lunaire tira un rayon fin et pâle que Nostenfer évita tout en volant vers son assaillant.

\- Allez, Choc Venin…  
\- Tranche !

Avant que Nostenfer ne puisse cracher sur Séléroc sa substance empoisonnée, Polagriffe s'interposa et le chassa d'un large coup de griffes.

\- Je vois, le bisounours pense pouvoir m'arrêter. Escalade puis Griffe Ombre !

Linéon arpenta le corps de Polagriffe, se percha sur sa tête puis lui administra un puissant coup de griffe d'énergie sombre. Le Pokémon Fonceur s'échappa prestement avant que Polagriffe ou Séléroc ne réagissent.

\- Sale bête ! Séléroc, Lame de Roc !  
\- Dans ce cas, Vitesse Extrême et Vent Arrière.

Le croissant rocheux déploya une tempête de pierres pointues. Linéon échappa aux projectiles en courant tandis que Nostenfer s'éloigna en prenant de l'altitude.

\- Polagriffe, prépare Exploforce et attends le bon moment, dit le dresseur de l'ours.

Polagriffe créa la sphère dans sa paume et attendit l'arrivée de Linéon qui n'avait pas encore terminé sa Vitesse Extrême. L'idée était de le frapper avec Exploforce au moment où il allait porter son coup. Linéon arriva et percuta Polagriffe au ventre, ce dernier abattit son Exploforce vers le sol mais Linéon était déjà parti. Au même moment, Séléroc s'effondra sous l'effet d'une Giga Sangsue de la part de Nostenfer.

\- Ah non, pas si vite… geignit le dresseur du Pokémon vaincu.  
\- Polagriffe, Mania ! ordonna son acolyte.

Le grand ours trébucha sur une corde végétale et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Linéon lâcha son piège et reprit ses distances.

\- Nœud d'Herbe… soupira le dresseur adverse.  
\- Finissons-en, asséna Valérie. Attaque Surchauffe.

Nostenfer libéra une large vague de chaleur et acheva Polagriffe. Les dresseurs vaincus se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Euuuuh…  
\- C'est pas notre jour !

Jawad était médusé par la force de son professeur. Vue de dos, avec ses poings fermés, ses pieds écartés et ses cheveux blonds flottant au gré du vent, tout cela lui conférait une rayonnante aura et de prestance et d'assurance.  
« Wouah… »  
Valérie rappela ses Pokémon et se tourna vers ses élèves. Elle avança vers eux et, à leur surprise, elle serra les deux garçons contre elle, chacun dans un bras. Guillaume était aux anges. « Ouah, je sens son sein contre ma joue ! C'est si doux... je suis un garçon comblé ! »

\- Maintenant vous êtes prêts pour briller. Vous allez surpasser les autres groupes, c'est compris ?  
\- C'est le but, acquiesça Jawad.  
\- Vous serez fière de nous ! s'exclama Guillaume avec un sourire pervers que son professeur ne remarqua pas.  
\- Non, je le suis déjà.

Une fois la foule dissipée, le groupe Bowman reprit sa route vers leur dernière destination. Jawad regarda Nénucrique dont les bâtiments étaient visibles au loin. C'était dans cette ville où les examens finaux allaient avoir lieu.  
« Et toi Edgar… seras-tu prêt au moment de vérité ? »


	13. Le monde contre soi

\- SERIEUX ?!

L'adolescent offusqué observait les quatre Pokémon face à lui. Farfaduvet, Méios, Volcaropod et enfin Relicanth.

\- C'est ça que vous appelez une équipe de prof ? J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir devant moi le club des demi-portions !

A côté du garçon revêche aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, se tenait sa compagne de voyage, une belle fille aux cheveux blonds attachés. Noémie Curtis se passa une main le long du visage tout en soupirant, agacée par le comportement fâcheux d'Andy Belmont. Le dresseur des quatre Pokémon, un grand blond au corps maigre vêtu d'un costard beige, fronça les sourcils.

\- Andy, je ne permets pas un tel manque de respect ! répliqua Robert Fleuret.  
\- Désolé mais je suis genre grave déçu. De la part d'un prof je m'attendais à des spécimens plus... imposants !  
\- C'est pas parce que t'as un Armaldo que tu peux te permettre de cracher sur les équipes des autres, andouille ! lança Noémie.  
\- La ferme, grognasse. Reviens me parler quand les deux bouses que tu traines auront atteint un niveau respectable !  
\- Tu vas retirer ça TOUT DE SUITE !

Noémie s'avança avec l'intention de gifler Andy mais Robert Fleuret s'interposa à temps.

\- Il suffit ! cria l'adulte. Cessez vos enfantillages et comportez-vous comme des grands ! Il est inacceptable que vous mainteniez un tel comportement au cours de ce voyage ! Vous voulez que je perde mes cheveux ou quoi ?

La blonde fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un rocher sur lequel elle s'assit. L'adolescent au survêtement rouge desserra les poings, il comptait bien se défendre et pas avec ses Pokémon. Robert Fleuret, professeur d'élevage, 35 ans au compteur, en était déjà à son cinquième quatrième voyage itinérant mais c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur un binôme aussi agité. L'adulte fit revenir ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball puis jeta un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Andy. Son Colossinge lui frappait les paumes aves ses poings.  
« Bon je suppose que je vais le laisser terminer son petit exercice. »  
Il se dirigea vers la blonde qui s'examinait le visage avec un miroir de poche.

\- Noémie...  
\- Oh, monsieur... ne faites pas attention à ce que dit ce crétin d'Andy. A l'école il embête tout le monde. Moi je trouve votre équipe très bien. Farfaduvet et Méios sont vraiment très mignons !  
\- Merci, Noémie. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que j'ai un élève sensé sur deux.  
\- N'hésitez pas à le renvoyer dans les cordes, montrez-lui qui est aux commandes.  
\- J'essaierai. A propos de ton équipe...  
\- Sans vouloir donner raison au connard avec son babouin enragé, je pense que je vais essayer de faire évoluer Ortide et Evoli.  
\- D'accord... chacun de tes Pokémon a plusieurs évolutions possibles, est-ce que tu as réfléchi à faire ton choix ? Laisse-moi te dire que toutes les évolitions se valent, quoique certaines sont moins faciles à obtenir que d'autres.  
\- Euh... à vrai dire j'hésite encore. Je trouve Rafflésia et Joliflor également intéressants. Pour Evoli, ça va surement se jouer entre Aquali et Givrali, c'est ceux là que je préfère dans la famille des évolitions.  
\- Comme tu le sens. On vient de débuter le voyage, tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi, réfléchis bien, tu seras amenée à faire deux décisions irrévocables.  
\- Oui monsieur.

~~~

\- Nous sommes en plein printemps, c'est la saison des essaims pour beaucoup de Pokémon, par exemple les grands nombres de Grainipiot et Pifeuil qu'on a vu ce matin...

Robert se tourna vers ses élèves. Noémie avait l'air d'écouter, cependant Andy jouait sur son portable.

\- Andy, jusqu'à quand comptes-tu délaisser tes études ? Tu finiras par échouer aux examens si tu continues comme ça !  
\- Vous en faites pas pour moi.  
\- Tu t'entends parler ? Range-moi ce téléphone ou je te le confisque !

Andy soupira et fourra son portable dans sa poche.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à foutre des essaims de Grainipiot ou que sais-je. Faites-nous plutôt des leçons en combat. Même si je doute que vous vous y connaissiez en combat, avec les petites bouses que vous trimballez...  
\- Déjà, protesta Robert, bien connaître sa région vous sera utile pour une bonne partie de l'examen écrit, ensuite...  
\- Le dressage n'est pas une question de qui a les plus gros ! intervint Noémie. Je parie que tu ne pourrais pas battre un seul des ses Pokémon !

Le regard d'Andy s'illumina.

\- C'est marrant, quelques fois tu dis des trucs intéressants.  
\- Tu insinues que d'habitude je suis conne, c'est ça ? Espèce de salaud !  
\- Monsieur, faisons un combat !  
\- Eh bien, euh...  
\- Hé, ne me dites pas que vous avez de perdre !  
\- Absolument pas ! Je vais t'administrer la correction que tu mérites !

Noémie secoua la tête en soupirant, fatiguée par l'animosité ambiante. Robert et Andy se mirent face à face puis sortirent Farfaduvet et Armaldo.

\- Oskar, Plaie-Croix !  
\- Farfaduvet, Cotogarde !

La fée se protégea derrière une énorme touffe de coton.

\- Pff. Vous ne faites que repousser l'inévitable. Tranche !

Armaldo courut aussi vite qu'il put, prêt à saigner du Farfaduvet. Robert réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Hmmm... je dois avouer que tu es un dresseur inhabituellement puissant pour ton âge. Ton insolence prend racine dans ta force... cependant ! Vent Arrière !

Une bourrasque venue d'on ne sait où ralentit Armaldo mais surtout propulsa Farfaduvet haut dans les airs, le rendant inaccessible.

\- Foutu petit Farceur de pacotille...  
\- Quel langage châtié. Nœud d'herbe !  
\- Inutile ! Tranche !

Farfaduvet envoya la corde végétale mais Armaldo la coupa net d'un rapide coup de griffe.

\- Et Vibraqua !

Le Pokémon Plaque forma la sphère aqueuse et la balança sur Farfaduvet. Son coton absorba l'eau ce qui perturba son envol et lui fit perdre de l'altitude. Armaldo sauta puis délivra une attaque Tranche de haute volée. Noémie était épatée. « Dites moi que je rêve ! Si le prof perd ça sera de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à se battre... et Andy va redoubler d'arrogance, il va se prendre pour le roi du monde... bordel, bordeeel ! »  
Robert était sérieusement perturbé. « J'hallucine ou quoi ? Ce gamin est en train de me battre ?! »

\- Farfaduvet, attaque... euh, Canon Graine !  
\- Plaie-Croix !

Armaldo reçut l'obus qui lui explosa au visage, cependant il ne s'arrêta pas de courir et frappa Farfaduvet d'un grand X lumineux qui la mit KO. Robert et Noémie restèrent muets de stupeur. Le silence ambiant fut rompu par Andy qui partit dans un rire assourdissant. Noémie accourut vers son professeur.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais du suggérer ce combat !  
\- ... Ne t'en fais pas, Noémie. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Andy s'approcha de l'adulte avec une mine sombre.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis déçu. Autant voyager tout seul, ça ne serait pas plus handicapant.  
\- Andy, putain, tu peux la fermer cinq minutes ?! geignit Noémie.

Le groupe reprit son chemin, Andy marchant à quelques mètres derrière les deux blonds.

~~~

 _Mérouville, le jour de remise des Pokémon académiques.  
Andy, qui avait onze ans à l'époque, était satisfait par le Férosinge qu'il venait d'obtenir. Le petit primate exprimait sa fougue en sautillant et en donnant des coups de poing et de pied dans le vide. Son dresseur savait que les Pokémon Combat étaient efficaces contre beaucoup de types et pouvaient apprendre une grande variété d'attaques.  
Andy se demanda alors quels genres de Pokémon ses camarades avaient obtenus. A sa gauche, une fillette serrait son Rozbouton en souriant. A sa droite, un garçonnet examinait les trois sphères vertes de son Manzaï. Deux spécimens sans grand intérêt. Andy aperçut alors une étrange créature chez le garçon assis à la table devant lui ; il se pencha pour mieux le voir. Le garçon blond assis de dos avait dans ses mains une petite tortue bleue avec un masque et une carapace noirs._

 _\- Eh, c'est quoi ce Pokémon ?  
\- Hein ? fit le blondinet en se retournant. Euh, ça s'appelle un Carapagos, je crois. Je l'ai vu une fois à la télé, il vit en majorité à Unys.  
\- Hmmm... il est bleu et sa carapace a l'air plutôt dure... il est donc de type Eau et Roche, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh oui, c'est bien ça. Sympa le Férosinge !_

 _Les deux gamins s'échangèrent leurs Pokémon pour mieux les examiner._

 _\- T'as deux types en même temps, dès le départ, c'est cool. Au fait moi c'est Andy, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?  
\- Cody.  
\- Cody ? Nos deux prénoms se terminent avec « dy » !  
\- Ah tiens c'est vrai ! Hihihi !_

 _Les Pokémon sont connus pour créer des liens entre les gens. Ce cas là n'était qu'un seul parmi tant d'autres. Une amitié naquit donc entre Andy et Cody, le premier simplement intéressé par le curieux Pokémon du second. Ce dernier, qui était timide de nature et hésitant à faire un pas vers les autres enfants, ne refusa pas la compagnie du garçon au Férosinge qui l'avait abordé._

~~~

 _\- Hé, tu veux voir un truc marrant ? dit Andy.  
\- Quoi au juste ?_

 _Andy et Cody étaient cachés derrière une voiture. Férosinge prit une petite pierre et frappa un passant avec puis se cacha promptement. Andy ricana suite à sa farce tandis que Cody se contentait d'un sourire amusé._

 _\- Viens, Havoc va voler la casquette de l'homme là-bas !  
\- Tu devrais pas faire ce genre de farces trop souvent, tu finiras par te faire prendre !  
\- Jamais, Havoc est trop agile, c'est un vrai ninja !  
\- Rien à voir avec Carapagos, il peut à peine se déplacer sur le sol..._

 _Férosinge sauta furtivement et chipa la casquette du piéton qui se retourna, étonné._

 _\- Andy c'est bon, rends-la lui ! demanda Cody.  
\- Raaah, t'es pas fun, mec..._

 _Andy fit un signe à son Pokémon, et celui-ci, tout en restant caché, lança la casquette vers son propriétaire qui croyait halluciner._

 _\- Bon Andy je dois y aller, je vais être en retard...  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Papa va pas être content...  
\- Bof. Allez vas-y, on se revoit demain.  
\- A plus !_

 _Andy regarda avec déception Cody partir, puis se balada tout seul dans le quartier avant de rentrer chez lui.  
Les jours suivants, le duo multiplia les sorties et escapades et les étendit jusqu'aux week-ends. Les deux gamins s'amusaient à explorer les coins reculés de Mérouville et provoquer les garçons de leur âge en combat.  
Un jour, à la sortie de l'école, les deux gamins se ruèrent vers la salle d'arcades du coin._

 _\- Y'a Pokkén Turbo Impact qui vient de sortir ! s'exclama Andy. Il parait qu'ils ont ajouté Scarhino et Simiabraz !  
\- Ah bon ? Ca c'est cool ! Moi je veux Coatox et Pandarbare !  
\- On va vérifier ça tout de suite !_

 _Cody s'arrêta soudainement de courir, Andy s'en aperçut et se retourna vers son copain._

 _\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

 _Cody était tétanisé et regardait droit devant lui. En suivant le regard du blond, Andy aperçut un grand homme qui s'approchait d'eux._

 _\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu mets aussi longtemps à rentrer. Tu traînes dans la rue._

 _Andy comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait du père de Cody. Il fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand il vit l'homme frapper son fils sans scrupule aucun._

 _\- Mais papa ! Je fais rien de mal !  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne, je t'ai déjà grondé plusieurs fois mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête._

 _Cette dernière phrase interpela Andy qui comprit rapidement : Cody payait un prix pour passer du temps avec son ami. Les minutes supplémentaires où il forçait Cody à rester avec lui engendraient d'âpres sermons à la maison._

 _\- Putain non, Arrêtez !_

 _Le père regard Andy comme s'il était un Tadmorv._

 _\- C'est quoi votre problème ? On ne fait que traîner ensemble ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il a grand chose à faire à la maison, non ?  
\- Les gosses sont bien insolents, dans ton école, dit l'adulte à son fils._

 _L'homme tourna le dos à Andy et partit en trainant Cody. Ce dernier lançait à son ami un regard chargé d'angoisse et de gêne. Presque... un appel à l'aide. C'était un regard qu'Andy ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer._

 _\- RESTE LA, ESPECE DE TOCARD !_

 _L'adulte s'arrêta et tourna lentement la tête pour lancer un regard froid de derrière son épaule. Andy s'empara de sa Pokéball._

 _\- Havoc, go !_

 _Le petit simien bondit hors de sa Pokéball, surexcité comme à son accoutumée. Andy était conscient de la folie qu'il commettait._

 _\- Vous pouvez pas l'empêcher d'avoir un copain, c'est débile !_

 _Le père de Cody sourit et sortit un Avaltout. Le Pokémon Sac Poison ouvrit sa gueule géante et lâcha un cri assourdissant accompagnée d'une odeur à vous donner la nausée._

 _\- Attaque Poing Karaté !_

~~~

 _La porte du Centre Pokémon de Mérouville s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un gamin portant un Férosinge dans ses bras. Le jeune dresseur et son Pokémon étaient couverts de détritus. L'infirmière laissa échapper un cri en voyant ce cas insolite et accourut vers l'enfant. Un Leuphorie se hâta de poser Férosinge sur une civière et de l'emmener en salle d'opération tandis qu'Andy expliquait à l'infirmière ce qui venait de lui arriver. La femme aux cheveux roses gifla Andy._

 _\- Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller défier un dresseur adulte ? Ton Pokémon aurait pu se faire tuer !_

 _Un adolescent entra avec un Furaiglon inconscient dans les bras. L'infirmière délaissa Andy et partit s'occuper du nouveau visiteur. Andy s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle d'accueil et attendit des nouvelles de son Pokémon, la tête baissée et les habits encore puants. S'il avait été suffisamment fort, il aurait forcé le respect du père de Cody et peut-être sa tolérance, se dit-il.  
Une heure et demie plus tard, l'infirmière arriva pour lui remettre sa Pokéball._

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien, la prochaine fois..._

 _Andy chipa la sphère bicolore des mains de l'infirmière et se dirigea vers la porte en courant._

 _\- Va te faire mettre, connasse ! lança-t-il en sortant.  
\- OH MON..._

 _Sur le chemin du retour, Andy appréhenda la réaction de ses parents quand ils verraient l'état dans lequel il était. Il pria pour que personne ne soit à la maison. Malheureusement, ce ne fut guère le cas._

 _\- Bon Dieu Andy mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! geignit sa mère._

 _Andy ne se sentit pas capable d'expliquer sa mésaventure._

 _\- Oh non ! Tu as encore été chercher des noises à gauche et à droite ! Mais quand est-ce que..._

 _Andy se prit une gifle._

 _\- ...tu apprendras à te tenir correctement comme les enfants de ton âge ?! Allez, enlève tes habits et va te laver !_

 _Après avoir pris une douche, Andy s'enferma dans sa chambre et resta éveillé des heures durant, à cuver sa frustration.  
Le lendemain, quand Andy arriva à l'académie, il constata que Cody n'était pas présent. Le blond s'absenta également le jour d'après. Au bout de quatre jours, Andy comprit tout seul : le père de Cody venait de lui faire changer d'établissement. Andy remarqua avec écœurement que personne ne s'était soucié de la disparition du blond. C'était à peine si quelques élèves avaient laissé échapper un « Ah bon » quand ils apprirent que leur camarade n'allait pas revenir. Certes, Cody n'était pas populaire, c'était même l'un des enfants les plus discrets du tas, mais cette indifférence irritait Andy au point qu'il refusait de nouer une amitié solide avec le reste de la classe.  
« La force... j'ai besoin de plus de force... »_

~~~

Une fois arrivés à Autéquia, Robert laissa ses élèves dans un snack et partit quelque part, chose qui intrigua Noémie. Une demi-heure plus tard, son repas terminé, Andy sortit, se paya une canette de soda et s'adossa à un mur, l'air pensif. Noémie le délaissa et commença à chercher dans les environs en espérant repérer son professeur. Autéquia étant un petit village, Robert ne devait pas être passé bien loin.  
Noémie entra dans le centre Pokémon et vit Robert devant un visiophone, en train de composer un numéro.

\- Monsieur Fleuret ?

Le professeur se tourna vers son homologue capillaire. Robert avait une étrange expression sur le visage que Noémie ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Vous appelez qui ?  
\- Euh... je... je compte vous faire changer de professeur, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je... je ne me sens plus capable de gérer Andy. Je suis désolé pour toi Noémie, tu es une élève très agréable mais ton camarade est une calamité. De plus, après ce qui vient de se passer...

Noémie secoua vivement la tête.

\- Mais... je veux pas que vous vous en alliez, moi ! Ca serait vache envers moi, vous ne pensez pas ? Et puis, si vous délaissez notre binôme, ça serait comme donner raison à Andy, non ?  
\- Euuh... ce n'est pas faux, mais...  
\- Alors restez, au moins pour moi. Mis à part les accrochages avec l'autre crétin vous êtes un prof plutôt relax, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un prof trop strict ou chiant !

L'homme au costard beige enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Merci Noémie, j'essaierai... de gérer ce cas...  
\- Hé ! Vous n'allez quand même pas chialer ! Un peu de nerf, monsieur !  
\- Moui...

~~~

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
\- Hein ?

Noémie s'assit à côté d'Andy qui lisait un manuel de dressage.

\- Pourquoi tu es rude avec le prof ?

Andy ferma son livre et souffla.

\- Il est nul, il n'a rien de nouveau à m'apporter. Je suis le dresseur le plus fort de notre classe, j'ai des besoins spéciaux en matière d'enseignement. Et avant que tu n'ouvres ta bouche pour protester, non je ne me la pète pas, je fais que rappeler un fait. Je pensais que ce voyage serait l'occasion pour moi de pousser mes limites plus loin, d'élargir mes horizons... mais il n'en est rien. Pour le moment je me fais chier avec vous, j'aurais tant aimé avoir le prof de Newman. Ce gars est un dresseur de très haut niveau. J'ai pas eu de chance quoi.  
\- ... Ok, je vois.

Andy s'étonna un peu, il s'attendait à l'une des véhémentes piques de Noémie. Elle s'aperçut du regard prolongé de son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mates ? Eh bah mon pauvre, il t'en a fallu du temps pour me trouver jolie !  
\- La ferme.  
\- Que tu sois un élève exigeant, je veux bien, mais ça ne fait pas de Fleuret un mauvais prof. Bon, je te laisse potasser ton précieux bouquin.

La blonde retourna auprès de son professeur. Robert sortit une pierre évolutive de son sac.

\- Voilà, comme demandé. Tu es sûre de ton choix ?  
\- Certaine. Ortide !

Le Pokémon Racine sortit de sa Pokéball, content de se retrouver en pleine nature.

\- Prêt pour évoluer, mon chou ?

Ortide sautilla, enthousiaste quant à ce moment qu'il attendait depuis quelque temps. Noémie tendit la pierre devant son Pokémon, lequel réagit à la lumière émise par l'objet. Ortide se mit à briller, grandit à vue d'œil et devint un beau Rafflésia.

\- Parfait, sourit Noémie. Prochaine étape, Evoli !  
\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Robert. Maintenant que dis-tu d'un petit combat !  
\- Je suis partante ! Envoyez Volcaropod !

Robert s'exécuta et sortit l'escargot bouillonnant. Au même moment, Andy avait fini de lire et observait la scène discrètement.

\- Volcaropod, attaques Jet Pierres !

L'escargot souleva autour de lui une foultitude de pierres et les balança vers Rafflésia.

\- Dans ce cas il faut... Tranch'Herbe !

Rafflésia conjura une nuée de feuilles tranchantes. Une grande partie des pierres projetées fut découpée et stoppée par l'attaque végétale ; Rafflésia évita le reste en se déplaçant agilement. Le Pokémon Fleur remarqua alors des fissures là où il se tenait debout. Noémie comprit rapidement ce qui se tramait.

\- Attention, sauve-toi !

Rafflésia sauta de côté et échappa de près à une soudaine explosion au sol.

\- Il en faut de l'observation pour remarquer ma Telluriforce ! s'exclama Robert. C'est bien, tu t'améliores !  
\- Vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu ! Rafflésia, attaque... hein ?

Rafflésia semblait se concentrer. Robert observa sa posture puis claqua des doigts.

\- On dirait qu'il est en train d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque !  
\- Ah bon !

Le Pokémon Fleur confectionna une belle Ecosphère.

\- Ouaaaah c'est joliii ! s'enjoua Noémie.  
\- Rebondifeu, Volcaropod !

Le Pokémon Lave créa la boule de feu et l'envoya au même moment où Rafflésia lançait la sienne. Les deux sphères se rencontrèrent, générant une puissante explosion.

\- Ce n'est pas la plus efficace des attaques contre un tel adversaire mais ça valait un essai ! Maintenant...

Rafflésia surgit de la fumée et s'approcha dangereusement de Volcaropod.

\- Attaque Vampipoing !

Le Pokémon Fleur frappa la carapace de Volcaropod qui en geignit. Le poing de Rafflésia prit alors feu.

\- Tu as oublié le talent Corps Ardent !  
\- Pas grave ! Aromathérapie !

Rafflésia libéra une poudre scintillante depuis le centre de sa fleur et soigna sa brûlure avec. Robert rappela son Volcaropod.

\- Bien, joli petit combat Noémie, très bonne réactivité, continue comme ça. Par contre...

Le professeur regarda son autre élève, celui-ci isolé avec ses Pokémon.

\- Même si c'est lui qui m'a dit de le laisser tranquille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'en me concentrant sur toi je ne fais mon travail qu'à moitié...  
\- Laissez-le, il finira bien par réaliser que tout seul, on ne va pas bien loin.  
\- Je ne suis pas satisfait de cette situation. D'avoir un élève et de ne rien faire pour lui. Il faut qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente.

Colossinge et Armaldo se battaient entre eux avec férocité. Robert attendit patiemment que le combat se termine pour approcher son élève.

\- C'est plutôt impressionnant, cette séance d'entraînement.  
\- Yep. Pas mal, le Rafflésia.  
\- N'est-ce pas. Et toi, tu ne comptes pas faire élargir ton équipe ? Il y a bien des Pokémon que tu aimerais posséder, non ?  
\- Ouais. Rhinastoc, Carchacrok, Trioxhydre, Gamblast, Rexillius...  
\- Euh je crois que ça va au-delà des espèces trouvables ici !  
\- Je me doute. Vous posez une question, j'y réponds.  
\- ... Je veux juste faire la conversation ! Pas la peine d'être rigide. Andy, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie avec une telle attitude !  
\- Putain non, pas le sermon à deux balles, on m'a déjà fait ça mille fois au bahut !

Robert grimaça, irrité, puis renonça à son initiative. Il retourna auprès de Noémie en se maudissant pour son incapacité à former une relation saine avec son élève.

~~~

 _Havoc observait l'étrange insecte d'un air intrigué. Andy venait de présenter sa nouvelle capture à son Pokémon académique. Avide de sensations fortes, l'enfant s'était infiltré dans un entrepôt de la Devon Sarl où étaient stockées des espèces anciennes de Pokémon. Andy voulait un Pokémon fossile en hommage au Carapagos de Cody. Il espérait trouver un Ptyranidur mais il n'en fut rien ; il dut se contenter d'un Anorith._

 _\- Bien, dit Andy. Pour que vous vous décoinciez et fassiez connaissance, vous allez faire un combat entre vous._

 _Anorith recula, peu enjoué par l'idée. Férosinge se mit à donner des coups de poing et de pied en l'air._

 _\- Eh ouais mon gars, avec moi tu vas pas chômer. Havoc, attaque Poing Karaté !_

 _Le simien sauta sur son frère d'armes et lui asséna une douloureuse frappe du tranchant de la main._

 _\- Allez, riposte ! grogna Andy. Havoc, Anti-Air !_

 _Férosinge prit une pierre et la lança au visage d'Anorith qui recula. Le fossile vivant décida de répliquer et usa d'une Vibraqua. Havoc se prit une douche froide qui le laissa sonné._

 _\- T'as pigé ? dit Andy. Les faibles n'ont rien à faire dans mon équipe._

~~~

 _\- Oskar, non !_

 _Anorith s'écrasa au sol, terrassé par le poing ravageur d'un Ronflex. L'énorme Pokémon bailla et retourna dans son Hyperball. Dans la classe, certains des élèves rigolaient discrètement._

 _\- Estime-toi chanceux que je ne veuille pas en parler au directeur ! grommela le professeur. Ca me ferait perdre du temps. Allez, à ta place, et la prochaine fois réfléchis bien avant de venir défier tes professeurs._

 _Andy ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Il rappela son Pokémon et retourna à son pupitre où il cuva sa haine en silence. A la sortie des classes, le jeune garçon revêche remarqua qu'il était devenu le sujet du moment. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et épia une conversation._

 _\- Il est dingue le Belmont, il pensait vraiment pouvoir battre le prof ?  
\- On devrait l'éviter, il est souvent colérique...  
\- C'est un fou furieux, quoi...  
\- C'est qui que tu appelles fou furieux ?_

 _L'élève en question sursauta et se retourna vers Andy. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le col et lui lança un regard foudroyant._

 _\- Quand tu penses quelque chose de moi, pourquoi ne pas venir me le dire en face ? HEIN ?_

 _Le garçon balbutia un instant, incapable de répliquer. Andy n'attendit pas de réponse et lui administra un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le malchanceux chancela et serra son ventre, assailli par la douleur, tandis que ses deux camarades observaient la scène, paralysés par cette soudaine tournure. Andy réalisa alors qu'il risquait de se faire voir par quelqu'un dans la cour de récréation._

 _\- ... J'vous emmerde tous ! Bande de larves !_

 _Et il partit en courant, laissant les trois garçons terrorisés pour la semaine.  
Andy monta les escaliers menant aux classes. Au détour d'un couloir, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. C'était Edgar Newman._

 _\- Andy ?! T'as pas trop mal ?  
\- Newman...  
\- Hé, t'étais plutôt cool contre le prof, tout à l'heure. Ce gros con ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise. Moi j'aurais jamais eu les burnes de l'affronter comme ça._

 _Andy s'étonna un instant puis reprit son flegme. Il s'éloigna sans poursuivre le dialogue, devant un Edgar interloqué._

 _A la fin de la journée, Andy se dirigea vers le centre Pokémon pour soigner Oskar, puis s'aventura dans les coins mal famés de Mérouville où il avait l'habitude de traîner. Pas pour s'adonner à des activités peu recommandables à un mineur, mais plutôt pour aller faire des combats clandestins. Car Andy, en dépit de ses fréquentations suspicieuses, demeurait suffisamment raisonnable pour éviter de sombrer dans une addiction quelconque - et l'état de certains individus suffisait pour l'en dissuader. Pour autant, les adultes cyniques qui peuplaient les bars miteux ne méprisaient pas ce gamin « clean » car il forçait le respect avec ses Pokémon redoutables.  
Andy cherchait plutôt le danger des matches pour surpasser ses limites et passait ainsi ses fins d'après-midi dans des salles souterraines où beaucoup venaient pour faire des paris sur les combattants. Ses parents ne se souciaient pas vraiment de savoir à quelle heure il rentrait. En réalité, il était souvent le premier à arriver chez lui. Son père était un salarié qui passait son existence au bureau, toujours pris par les tâches incessantes, et qui rentrait tard dans la soirée, après avoir évacué la tension dans un bar ou un café. Sa mère, qui travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements, subissait moins de stress mais restait au travail longtemps après la tombée de la nuit. Andy ne voyait réellement ses parents que lors des week-ends._

 _Le garçon de quatorze ans se faufila dans une ruelle et arriva devant un escalier dont les marches descendaient vers l'obscurité. Il sortit ses deux Pokémon et se baissa pour leur caresser les têtes._

 _\- Havoc, Oskar... aujourd'hui encore, on va aller affronter des adultes avec leurs Pokémon terrifiants. Je sais que vous souffrez énormément lors des combats, mais... vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Sans vous je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien._

 _Férosinge et Anorith regardèrent leur dresseur droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Vous l'avez compris, on vit dans un monde où il faut montrer sa force pour être respecté. Cody n'avait pas la force de dire non à son père, de le faire douter, la force d'arracher sa liberté. Moi, je dois l'acquérir, cette force. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Ce sera une route dure, mais allez-vous me suivre jusqu'au bout ?_

 _La réponse de Havoc et Oskar fut de briller intensément devant un Andy ébloui. L'espace d'un moment, la lueur de l'évolution illumina la ruelle. Andy avait maintenant en face de lui un Colossinge et un Armaldo, deux Pokémon taillés pour le combat et respirant la puissance. Il hocha la tête en souriant et les rappela._

 _\- Alors ceci est votre réponse... parfait._

 _Le dresseur marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'arène de combat._

~~~

\- Oh non mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé, cet abruti ?! geignit Noémie. Il a bien dit qu'il serait au centre Pokémon !

Andy avait subitement disparu, alors que le groupe venait d'arriver à Nénucrique. Robert avait des sueurs froides.

\- Bon sang... et s'il a encore fugué ?! s'affola le professeur.  
\- Je ne pense pas, protesta Noémie pour le rassurer, il n'y a pas eu de dispute entre vous ces derniers temps.

Elle aperçut une salle d'arcades.

\- Allons voir ici, à Mérouville je le voyais souvent aller aux arcades.  
\- D'accord...

Le duo blond s'introduit dans le grand établissement de loisirs et vagabonda entre les divers appareils de jeux. Ils trouvèrent alors Andy en face d'une borne, en train de matraquer les boutons avec frénésie. Il remarqua leur présence et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh non, encore mes parents de substitution...  
\- Andy, tu nous as fait peur ! grommela Robert. Tu aurais pu simplement me dire que tu voulais t'amuser !  
\- Pour que vous refusiez, n'est-ce pas ! Je peux pas faire quelque chose sans votre visa ?

Robert souffla, exaspéré. Noémie se massa les tempes, saoulée par ce genre d'échanges. « C'est le Mangriff et le Séviper, ces deux là... »

\- N'exagère pas. Allez viens, on part !  
\- Je termine ma partie et on se casse !

Robert s'efforça de garder son calme.

\- Tu as l'air d'être un bon joueur, tu risques de mettre un long moment avant de perdre...  
\- Pas mon problème.  
\- Pas d'insolence avec moi, jeune homme !  
\- Vous voulez pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? Je fais rien de mauvais, là ! Je fume pas, je me drogue pas... je joue juste à un jeu !  
\- Andy, je te donne un ordre, tu y obéis, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

Le garçon au survêtement de sport sursauta. Noémie était également frappée par le ton soudainement menaçant du professeur. Cependant Andy laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.

\- Vous voulez juste vous prouver à vous-même que...

Andy ne termina pas sa phrase et pour cause : il aperçut une main qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers son visage. Étant habitué aux accrochages physiques, Andy recula avant de recevoir une gifle monumentale. Il regarda Robert, étonné car il ne considérait pas cet homme maigrichon capable d'en venir aux mains. Robert respirait bruyamment, choqué par son propre geste. Noémie avait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot. Les quelques personnes présentes à la salle d'arcades avaient cessé leurs activités et observaient en silence la dispute.

\- Je... j'en ai assez que tu te joues de mon autorité ! Ces trois mois ont été un enfer pour moi ! Je sais pas ce que c'est ton problème mais ça ne justifie pas ton attitude !

Noémie était plus qu'embarrassée par la situation. En son for intérieur, Andy s'avoua à lui-même qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas comporté de la meilleure façon.

\- Je veux juste que toi et moi on ait un rapport positif, est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Je... je sais toujours pas par quel bout te prendre, comment gagner ta sympathie, est-ce qu'il faut que tu me fasses payer mon incompétence ?!

Noémie était peinée pour son professeur qui paraissait pitoyable avec l'expression sur son visage, à la fois triste et colérique. Andy sentit qu'il devait s'excuser, mais manque de bol, Andy ne s'était jamais excusé auparavant pour quoi que ce soit, il ne savait pas comment faire. Toutefois le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'osait pas extérioriser lui infligeait une sensation désagréable.  
Andy abandonna sa partie et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

\- Fais chier... vous me faites tous chier...

Noémie le rattrapa et se mit face à lui.

\- Andy, je te défie en combat.

Andy éclata de rire.

\- Toi contre moi ? T'es sérieuse ?!  
\- Je suis très sérieuse. Je vais te montrer les résultats de l'enseignement de monsieur Fleuret. J'ai bien compris que la seule chose que tu respectes, c'est la force, alors je vais t'en montrer, de la force.  
\- ... Intéressant... j'accepte ton défi.

Les deux élèves allèrent à un parc à proximité, suivis par leur professeur interloqué.

\- Havoc, go !  
\- Givrali !

Le singe et l'évolition se mirent face à face. Robert se contentait d'observer en silence.

\- Puisque tu es si sûr de vaincre, une promesse à tenir en cas de défaite ne te dérangera pas le moins du monde, pas vrai ?  
\- Hmm... parle, blondasse, tu m'intrigues.  
\- Si je mets ton Colossinge KO, alors tu vas t'excuser auprès du prof.  
\- Mon cul, oui.  
\- Tu as peur de perdre ?

Andy fronça les sourcils un moment puis afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Ok. J'accepte cette condition. Par contre si toi tu perds, tu vas te déshabiller devant moi.  
\- QUOI ?! Mais... espèce de connard !  
\- Seigneur ! s'exclama Robert. Noémie, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant pour moi ! J'apprécie vraiment, mais ce n'est pas la peine de...  
\- C'est bon. Comme tu voudras.  
\- Noémie ! geignit Robert.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur.  
\- Cette dévotion va t'apporter combien de points bonus ? lança Andy.  
\- Ta gueule, j'en ai pas besoin.  
\- Close Combat !

Colossinge se rua vers son adversaire en poussant des cris frénétiques.

\- Bouclier !

Givrali érigea un rempart sphérique qui le protégea des coups sauvages de Colossinge. Le primate continua à frapper le bouclier en alternant pieds et poings, ce qui finit par le fissurer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda Noémie en souriant. Robuste, non ?  
\- Que dalle. Casse-Brique !

La barrière d'énergie se brisa en morceaux sous le coup du singe.

\- Et Poing Karaté ! ordonna Andy.  
\- Détection ! s'écria Noémie.

Givrali effectua un bond gracieux et échappa au coup de Colossinge. Le quadrupède retomba derrière Colossinge, Noémie profita de cette opportunité pour riposter.

\- Attaque Laser Glace !

Givrali ouvrit la gueule et tira un rayon glacé fin mais rapide et concentré. Colossinge se retourna et prit une pose de boxeur.

\- Peuh ! Mitra-Poing !

Havoc frappa le rayon d'énergie d'un solide coup de poing et l'éclata.

\- A mon tour d'attaquer à distance ! Havoc, Onde Vide !

Le singe bagarreur donna un coup dans le vide ce qui créa une puissante et rapide bourrasque. Givrali sembla nettement atteint.

\- C'est pas fini ! cria Noémie. Allez, Souffle Glacé !

Givrali cracha une large rafale de vent chargée de poudre scintillante. Colossinge croisa ses avant-bras pour se protéger mais le contact avec le froid fut douloureux. Une fois l'attaque passée le singe chancela et posa un poing au sol ; tout son corps tremblait et il semblait très diminué. Andy s'avoua épaté.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? lança Noémie. Vive-Attaque !  
\- Bordel de... balbutia Andy.

Givrali fonça à toute vitesse et percuta violemment Colossinge. Néanmoins Havoc resta debout et attrapa Givrali pour l'empêcher de prendre ses distances.

\- SURCHAUFFE ! cria Andy.

Tout le corps de Havoc brilla d'une terrifiante lueur blanche et libéra une onde de choc enflammée qui frappa Givrali de plein fouet. Le Pokémon Poudreuse ne put supporter la chaleur et s'écroula. Colossinge s'effondra à son tour, trop épuisé. Noémie regarda son Pokémon à terre, tétanisée. Andy était également choqué, il était convaincu de sa victoire et voilà que son Pokémon tombait face à cette dresseuse qu'il considérait comme moyenne tout au plus.  
Noémie enleva son t-shirt, révélant ses soutiens-gorges.

\- JUSTE CIEL ! hurla Robert. NOEMIE, NON !

Andy écarquilla les yeux, découvrant le corps en pleine croissance de sa camarade. Elle commença à baisser son jean mais Andy lui tourna le dos.

\- Noémie arrête cette folie ! geignit Robert.  
\- C'est bon... marmonna Andy.  
\- J'ai tenu ma part du marché, et je te rappelle que Havoc aussi est KO !  
\- Rhabille-toi, idiote, sinon le gardien du parc va appeler la police !

Noémie remit ses habits tandis qu'Andy se retourna et regarda son professeur avec embarras.

\- Je... euh...

Noémie attendait les excuses, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Robert tendit la main vers son élève.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut repartir sur de bons termes ?

Andy regarda la main tendue et, après hésitation, accepta de la serrer.

\- J'vais essayer...  
\- Je n'ai pas encore entendu les mots magiques ! somma Noémie.  
\- Quelle chieuse, cette blonde exhibitionniste ! Bon, euh... j'avoue que... à travers l'entrainement de Noémie et le niveau qu'elle a atteint... vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes fort. Donc... bah pardon quoi.  
\- Andy, les aptitudes au combat ne sont pas le seul moyen d'instaurer le respect. Je suis sûr que tu as un ami quelque part qui n'est pas un as du dressage.

Noémie baissa la tête, peinée. « A l'école, il n'a pas de vrai ami... »  
Andy s'étonna, se rappelant Cody et son Carapagos.

\- Tu peux très bien bâtir un rapport positif avec les autres sans aucun pré-requis... réfléchis bien à ça.  
\- Ouais... ouais.

Le trio sortit du parc. Andy marchait derrière ses compagnons de route, pensif. « Cody... le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché à établir un rapport de force avec lui. C'est même moi qui étais allé vers lui en premier... est-ce qu'il y aurait des possibilités... qui vont au-delà de ce que j'ai toujours observé ? »  
Andy leva la tête vers le ciel, le même ciel sous lequel son seul ami vivait quelque part. « Cody... où es-tu, maintenant ? »


	14. Quand le passé vous rattrape

_Ils s'approchaient de Dubois et Eric qui notait ses observations sur sa tablette._

 _\- En tout cas là, c'est bien différent du cas Dubois… dit Eric._

 _Le professeur remarqua les élèves qui arrivaient et fit à l'inspecteur signe de se taire. Mais Edgar avait déjà entendu, le silence de la nature aidant. « Le cas Dubois ? De quoi ils parlent ? »_  
(Passage tiré du chapitre 10 « Bonjour monsieur l'inspecteur », ndla)

~~~

\- M'sieur, moi et Nadine on va faire un tour en ville, on revient avant midi, ok ?

Dubois s'étonna un peu de cette demande. Le trio était arrivé à Nénucrique le jour d'avant. C'était la ville où allaient avoir lieu les examens finaux.

\- D'accord… évitez de vous perdre et ne tardez pas trop !  
\- Dacodac ! A plus !

Edgar s'éloigna en trainant Nadine par le bras, laissant Dubois seul et interloqué. « C'est bizarre, ils ne m'ont jamais fait le coup de « laisse-nous seuls ». Nénucrique est si spéciale ? » 

Edgar marchait énergiquement, suivi par Nadine qui semblait moins enthousiaste.

\- Ouf ! On a enfin pu le semer ! Bon, maintenant il faut qu'on trouve un cybercafé...  
\- Edgar, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, pas toi ?  
\- Apprends à savourer le goût du risque et le frisson du danger ambiant !  
\- Moi cette escapade me met mal à l'aise.  
\- Relaaax...

Après dix minutes de recherches et de questions posées aux passants, Edgar et Nadine trouvèrent enfin leur cybercafé. L'endroit était soigneusement aménagé quoique désert. Normal en même temps, il était à peine un peu plus de dix heures. La femme chargée des lieux fut un peu étonnée d'avoir des clients à une heure si matinale ; d'habitude les visiteurs n'affluaient que durant l'après-midi. Le printemps touchait à sa fin et les jeunes de Nénucrique allaient souvent à la plage quand ils en avaient le temps.  
Edgar se dirigea instinctivement vers un coin reculé de la salle et invisible depuis l'extérieur. Bien évidemment, les chances pour que Dubois passe par là étaient minces mais Edgar se laissait aller à un peu de paranoïa.

\- D'après ce que tu as entendu, dit Edgar, il a dit qu'aucun de ses voyages ne se passait tranquillement, j'espère qu'on va trouver quelque chose en rapport avec ça.  
\- Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir sinon tu seras déçu…

Une fois assis devant l'ordinateur, Edgar tapa « Owen Dubois » sur le moteur de recherche et ouvrit quelques résultats dans plusieurs onglets.

\- Edgar, je ne pense pas que ce qu'on fait soit correct...  
\- Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop envie de savoir. Attends, là il y a ce réseau professionnel…

Nadine approcha sa tête de l'écran pour lire. Sur la page fraîchement ouverte, c'était bien leur professeur qui y figurait, une photo de lui était affichée à côté de son nom.

\- Bingo… sourit le brun.  
\- Il a commencé plutôt jeune, à vingt et un ans…  
\- Oui… il enseigne à Clémenti-ville. Il n'y a pas plus de détails là. Voyons ailleurs.

Au même moment, Dubois vagabondait à travers les avenues et rues de Nénucrique. L'homme à la casquette gavroche n'était pas dupe et savait que ses élèves lui cachaient quelque chose.

~~~

 _Josette Cooper gambadait joyeusement à travers la prairie Hoennoise._

 _\- Ouaaah ! Ce que ça fait du bien de prendre l'air !  
\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop... marmonna Owen.  
\- Relax, pas moyen de perdre dans un espace aussi large et ouvert !_

 _Le jeune professeur de vingt-trois ans se contenta de suivre sa nouvelle élève pour le reste de la matinée. Une fois l'après-midi arrivé, il se décida à commencer les choses sérieuses._

 _\- Un exercice ? s'étonna Josette. Mais on a trois mois pour faire des exercices ! Profitons plutôt de cette première journée et on verra demain !_

 _Owen, pas autoritaire du tout à l'époque, acquiesça mollement, ne trouvant pas d'argument pour se justifier.  
Le lendemain arriva mais l'élève ne voulait toujours pas commencer ses leçons. A la place, elle lisait tranquillement un magazine, assise sous un arbre. Elle entendit les pas de Dubois qui approchait d'elle._

 _\- Josette, on devrait commencer ton entrainement, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Plus tard, plus tard, on a tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Owen soupira et lui retira gentiment le magazine des mains._

 _\- Allez !  
\- Bon, bon…_

~~~

 _\- Quels sont les types qui ne se résistent pas ?_

 _Owen avait dessiné une table des types et Josette devait la remplir progressivement._

 _\- Euh... Glace et Vol !_

 _Owen écrivit « ½ » à la case Glace-Glace._

 _\- Pour le type Vol oui, par contre la Glace c'est faux. Un Dimoret peut encaisser un Blizzard sans broncher. Continue.  
\- Ah bon. Je dirais... Ténèbres ?  
\- Pas du tout. Tu es en train de répondre au hasard !  
\- Bah c'est mieux que de ne rien répondre, non ?  
\- ...Je te laisse encore un essai. Réfléchis bien._

 _Josette passa trente longues secondes à cogiter intensivement._

 _\- Bon... Sol et Combat !  
\- Voilà ! Tu aurais pu t'en tirer avec un seul type mais tu en as donné deux, c'est très bien. On continue, il y en a encore d'autres !  
\- C'est pas vraiii..._

~~~

 _Josette étala les croquettes dans deux assiettes en carton puis sortit ses Pokémon, Ceriflor et Dynavolt, qui entamèrent le repas. Josette remarque Owen qui l'observait, adossé un arbre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
\- Moi ? Rien...  
\- Si vous le dites..._

 _Josette maintint un regard espiègle vers son professeur qui détourna les yeux, sérieusement embarrassé. Il soupira en la voyant s'approcher de lui._

 _\- Pourquoi vous avez toujours l'air constipé ?  
\- Hein ?! Tu es sûre que c'est une façon de parler à son professeur ?  
\- Oh ça va, oubliez l'enseignement un moment, voulez-vous ? Admirez plutôt cette vue de la mer...  
\- Oui, c'est joli..._

 _Josette se mit à rire devant un Owen agacé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
\- Rien, mais ça se voit tellement que vous avez fréquenté très peu de filles jusqu'à présent ! Vous n'avez aucun sens de la conversation, vous essayez toujours de détourner le sujet vers votre métier._

 _Owen se retint de grimacer, touché en plein dans le mille._

 _\- Quand j'ai su que vous n'aviez que vingt-trois ans, je me suis dis que ce voyage allait être fun mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Je n'ai pas de camarade avec qui déconner, alors essayez de compenser en étant plus relax, ok ?_

 _Owen ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Cette petite diablesse l'avait bien cerné._

 _\- Vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes embarrassé ! Hihihi !_

 _Owen rougit encore plus._

~~~

 _\- Josette, il est temps pour toi de capturer de nouveaux Pokémon !  
\- Mais monsieur, jusqu'à présent je n'en ai pas croisé un seul qui me plait ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à capturer n'importe quoi !  
\- Certes mais dis-toi que la suite sera très difficile avec seulement deux Pokémon. Durant l'examen tu seras toute seule et crois-moi, deux Pokémon qui reviennent à chaque combat ça te rend trop prévisible pour tes futurs adversaires !  
\- Ouais, ouais... pour le reste je me débrouille pas mal, non ?_

 _Josette consulta son agenda et survola ses notes._

 _\- Pour la théorie ça va, tu ne retiens pas tout mais grosso modo tes connaissances sont tout à fait correctes. Pour les contrôles continus, tu gagnes un match sur deux. Je sais que tu es désavantagée dans les matches doubles mais je sens aussi que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça, tu manques de sérieux et d'implication.  
\- Ouais ben disons que votre excès de sérieux ne me donne pas envie d'être comme vous !  
\- Je ne suis pas le plus cool des professeurs, d'accord, mais je te laisse quand même t'amuser, les autres élèves seraient jaloux de toi ! Pas plus qu'hier on a été au parc d'attractions !  
\- Oui, et vous avez été super quand j'ai eu mon malaise à la montagne russe ! Votre affolement quand j'ai vomi et votre réconfort après m'a beaucoup étonné et m'a fait très chaud au cœur !_

 _Owen fit des yeux ronds comme des Pokéball. Josette s'approcha de lui, entra dans son espace vital et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La respiration de l'homme se fit de plus en plus intense._

 _\- Je crois que vous pourriez être un mec très sympa à fréquenter, un gars réellement romantique, mais il y a quelque chose qui vous bloque…  
\- Euuuh…_

 _L'adolescente approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de son professeur. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans une plaine au sud de Lavandia, loin de tout regard. Josette posa ses lèvres sur le cou d'Owen qui frissonna, puis lui adressa un regard mesquin et suggestif._

 _\- Euh... j-je ne pense pas que ce que tu essaies de faire soit c-correct...  
\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Je suis consentante, et en plus il n'y a personne ici !_

 _Elle lui caressa le dos aves ses mains délicates. Des sueurs froides parcoururent le corps figé de l'adulte abasourdi par la situation._

 _\- Je sais que vous avez envie de moi... des fois vous me regardez d'une façon très intense, ça me fait frémir ! Rrrrr !_

 _La blonde délivra un second baiser, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres d'Owen. Ce dernier se laissa faire un moment, puis soupira et repoussa Josette d'un geste de la main. La blonde fronça les sourcils, frustrée._

 _\- Rhooo... c'que vous pouvez être ennuyeux !  
\- Je… vais faire l'effort d'oublier ce comportement. La prochaine fois si tu essaies quelque chose de ce genre je le signale aux autorités, compris ?  
\- Pschhhh...  
\- Ne t'aventure pas dans ces choses juste à cause d'une impulsion passagère… ça pourrait te créer de gros problèmes.  
\- Oh non pas de sermon, je ne suis plus une gamine, je sais ce que je fais !  
\- Une gamine comme toi ne sait RIEN._

 _Owen se mit à compter les semaines qui lui restaient._

~~~

 _Owen attendait anxieusement dans le hall de l'académie de Poivressel. De temps à autre il jetait un bref coup d'œil à une grande horloge accrochée à un mur, et comptait le temps restant avant la fin de l'examen écrit du matin.  
L'enseignant entendit un brouhaha provenant du premier étage. Des élèves descendirent les escaliers, certains paraissaient soulagés et d'autres par contre étaient encore sonnés.  
Owen aperçut alors Josette dans la foule et se dirigea vers elle._

 _\- Josette ! Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?  
\- Euh... je sais pas trop ! Hihihi...  
\- Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais !  
\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que j'ai de bonnes chances de d'atteindre la moyenne._

 _Décidément, même lors du grand jour, l'insouciance de la jeune fille demeurait inébranlable. Owen laissa échapper un autre de ses soupirs fatigués._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas formée pour que tu te contentes de la moyenne !  
\- Ne soyez pas pessimiste ! Bon, j'ai prévu de déjeuner avec des copines, on ne s'est pas vue depuis des mois, je dois les retrouver ! Je vous laisse !  
\- Fais de ton mieux cet après-midi.  
\- D'accord, à plus !_

 _Et elle s'en alla, laissant un Owen en proie à ses angoisses. Quelques professeurs passant par le hall le saluèrent et l'invitèrent à déjeuner avec eux._

~~~

 _Durant les matches, c'était le calvaire.  
Ceriflor essayait désespérément d'éviter des boulettes de poison crachées par un vicieux Cradopaud tandis qu'Elecsprint tentait en vain de mordre un agile Scalpion. Bien entendu, Owen était beaucoup plus tendu et inquiet que son élève._

 _\- Josette ! Tu me fais quoi là ?!  
\- C'est pas ma faute ! répliqua la blonde. Depuis le début des matches je combats toute seule contre deux adversaires à la fois, je suis fatiguée de réfléchir double !  
\- Ca on s'y attendait depuis le départ, fais avec ! Utilise Synthèse et Vampigraine !_

 _Josette relaya l'ordre à son Pokémon. Celui-ci retrouva des forces en absorbant les rayons du soleil puis lança une graine sur Cradopaud qui se retrouva couvert de lianes. Owen ajouta d'autres directives précises que son élève s'empressa d'exécuter. Elecsprint intercepta Scalpion avec un Rayon Chargé puis usa d'un Rebondifeu qui blessa le soldat rouge en premier puis rebondit sur son acolyte amphibien. Josette reprit espoir en la victoire, toutefois un examinateur s'approcha d'Owen._

 _\- Monsieur Dubois, vous êtes autorisé de donner des conseils à votre élève mais tachez de ne pas en faire trop ! Vous êtes presque en train de combattre à sa place !_

 _Owen serra les dents, pris au dépourvu, et garda le silence pour le reste du match. Les dresseurs adverses dissimulèrent quelques ricanements. Josette recourut aux mêmes tactiques mais les Pokémon adverses ne se laissèrent pas faire une seconde fois. La jeune fille aurait préféré sortir son Excelangue à la place de Ceriflor pour moins de vulnérabilité et plus d'options mais il était déjà KO suite à un précédent combat. Cradopaud acheva Ceriflor d'un vibrant Vampipoing et Scalpion terrassa Elecsprint avec un Tranche-Nuit brutal. Josette se mit alors à pleurer devant un Owen mentalement exténué. Il essaya de la consoler autant qu'il put._

 _\- Tu… as fait de ton mieux, ne pleure pas. Allez, on part._

 _Le duo libéra le terrain pour le combat suivant. Josette quitta le stade, suivie par son professeur - celui-ci au moral démoli, et se réfugia dans un couloir vide pour continuer à pleurer._

 _\- Je… j'ai perdu encore une fois ! Depuis tout à l'heure, sniff… il y a des élèves se moquent de moi…  
\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, tu n'as pas de compte à leur rendre…_

 _Owen posa ses mains sur les épaules de Josette._

 _\- Allons Josette, ne pleure pas. Au pire, tu vas passer en rattrapages et tu vas valider tes modules, ok ?  
\- D... d'accord...  
\- Maintenant sèche tes larmes.  
\- Moui..._

 _Il lui donna un mouchoir avec lequel elle s'essuya les yeux. Owen ne laissa rien paraître de la colère qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. « Si tu t'impliquais plus dans ton entrainement, on n'en serait pas arrivés là… »_

 _Les résultats des examens arrivèrent quelque temps après la fin des épreuves. Josette resta sans voix devant le tableau des résultats, au milieu des élèves qui jubilaient et se félicitaient. La réalité venait de la frapper avec la force d'un Giga Impact. Comme Owen le redoutait, elle venait de rater la session normale et devait maintenant passer les rattrapages. Il fit de son mieux pour la consoler et lui redonner confiance. Evidemment l'échec de Josette était le sien aussi, mais devant l'élève en besoin de soutien, il intériorisait sa frustration et son amertume. L'enseignant s'acharna à lui faire des cours de dernière minute pour tout réviser, et l'élève s'efforça de se préparer autant qu'elle le pouvait._

 _Après avoir passé les rattrapages, tous deux attendirent le verdict final avec une appréhension atroce. Et le verdict arriva.  
Josette Cooper, recalée.  
La jeune fille recula en secouant la tête, refusant de croire ce que le tableau affichait. Owen était figé à sa place, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit devant cet échec total.  
Il fallut une bonne minute pour que Josette retrouve l'usage de la parole._

 _\- Pourquoi…  
\- Josette…  
\- Pourquoi les autres ont réussi leurs exams et moi pas ?! HEIN ?_

 _Owen n'osa pas lui balancer la vérité en pleine face. Josette se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir._

 _\- Déjà que toute la classe s'est foutue de ma gueule parce que je suis la seule à échouer en session normale, mais là, là ! Je pourrai les regarder en face ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère, bon sang ?!_

 _Owen ne savait pas quoi dire et regardait son élève avec une mine affligée._

 _\- C'est de votre faute, vous m'entendez ?! Vous n'avez pas fait votre taf de formateur ! C'est à cause de vous que je n'ai pas mon diplôme !  
\- LA FERME !_

 _Owen donna un coup en l'air, frôlant son élève de peu._

 _\- Ta gueule ! Ce que tu dis c'est de la merde de Tauros et tu le sais très bien ! Tout ça est de TA putain de faute !_

 _Josette recula, frappée par le ton et les mots ravageurs d'Owen._

 _\- C'est toi qui es fainéante et insouciante ! J'ai beau me casser la tête pour te motiver, t'encourager, te soutenir, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu pensais quoi, que les exams allaient être une promenade de santé ?  
\- Non mais…  
\- Pas de mais, tu ne fais assez d'efforts comme les autres, eh ben tu FOIRES ton exam, c'est comme ça et PAS autrement ! Et après tu viens me dire que c'est de ma faute, non mais tu t'entends parler ?!_

 _Josette porta sa main à sa bouche et laissa couler un flot de larmes._

 _\- Putain, trois mois partis en fumée…  
\- Monsieur Dubois…  
\- Ta gueule ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage !_

 _Josette secoua la tête et fit un pas vers lui._

 _\- DISPARAIS !_

 _L'adolescente partit en courant. Owen se frappa le front_

 _\- Elle… n'a pas si tort. Je… j'ai été un prof nul, je n'ai pas su lui donner envie de travailler…_

 _Il rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans son appartement deux jours durant lesquels il se repassa sans cesse les trois mois de voyage et se maudit mille fois d'avoir laissé son élève sombrer vers l'échec._

 _Owen ne revit plus jamais Josette. Il reprit sa fonction en académie de Clémenti-ville avec beaucoup de mal, n'ayant guère le moral pour continuer à enseigner. L'échec de son élève était une tâche noire sur le tableau à peine entamé de son parcours d'enseignant. L'histoire du « cas Dubois » se répandit rapidement, d'abord à Clémenti-ville puis dans les villes et villages avoisinants. En effet, il était rare qu'un élève échoue dans les deux sessions et n'obtienne pas son diplôme. Owen savait que d'autres professeurs parlaient dans son dos mais ne cherchait pas à se défendre puisqu'il se considérait responsable._

 _Les années passèrent, Owen tentait d'oublier Josette mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune fille blonde espiègle et insouciante continuait à hanter son esprit sans relâche._

 _\- C'est pour bientôt la saison des voyages itinérants, pourquoi ne pas y participer ?_

 _Un professeur venait de lui faire cette proposition lors d'un déjeuner._

 _\- C'est parfait pour casser la routine et enrichir son profil, vous ne pensez pas ?_

 _Depuis des années, Owen évitait de faire un nouveau voyage, de peur de tout foirer à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, un étrange espoir s'empara de lui. L'espoir de faire amende honorable, de compenser ses erreurs passées, de réussir là où il avait échoué auparavant._

 _\- Je… je vais y réfléchir…_

~~~

Edgar et Nadine consultaient une liste des professeurs de Clémenti-ville sur le site du ministère de l'éducation. Ils trouvèrent leur professeur dans le tas et se penchèrent sur son parcours.

« Voyage itinérant de trois mois, élève sous charge : Josette Cooper. »

\- Je me demande pourquoi il n'a eu qu'une seule élève, d'habitude c'est des binômes… marmonna Nadine.

« Résultat aux examens : échec. »

Les deux adolescents n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

Edgar fit davantage de recherches mais ne trouva pas de détails supplémentaires.

\- Sa première élève a genre foiré les exams ?  
\- Comment ça se fait ? C'est un excellent professeur !  
\- … Putain, le mec il nous cachait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Voyons Edgar, il n'a aucune raison d'en parler ! Et puis, pour lui, ça serait embarrassant qu'on soit au courant...  
\- Pas con... mais j'arrive pas à comprendre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Quelque temps plus tard, les deux bruns quittèrent le cybercafé et vagabondèrent à travers les avenues de Nénucrique. Alors que Nadine se contentait d'observer la ville, Edgar était plongé dans ses pensées. « Les cas d'échec sont extrêmement rares, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment ce cas s'est produit… même moi, je pense pouvoir réussir mes exams même si je suis pas encore au point, je pourrais au moins décrocher la moyenne. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa première élève. »

Ils retrouvèrent Dubois près du centre Pokémon. L'enseignant était assis à un banc et paraissait également absorbé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Salut les jeunes, dit-il en les voyant arriver, vous n'avez pas tardé…  
\- Euh, m'sieur Dubois… commença Edgar.  
\- Oui ?

Nadine fusilla son camarade du regard. « Non idiot, on a déjà eu assez de situations embarrassantes avant, n'en rajoute pas ! »

\- Ceci n'est pas votre premier voyage itinérant, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- … Non en effet. Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Oh, juste une supposition ! C'était comment, le premier ?  
\- … Un voyage normal quoi.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Dubois remarqua le regard stressé de Nadine puis fixa Edgar.

\- Vous vous êtes renseignés sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Edgar haussa les sourcils, démasqué par la perspicacité de l'adulte.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, internet vous a mené jusqu'à mon profil sur le site de l'éducation, hein ? Je connais ça, j'y suis déjà allé, et je savais que la transparence du ministère allait me créer un problème un jour… bordel…

Dubois poussa un long soupir, embêté par la situation et dérangé par les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient.

\- Vous pensez qu'avec moi vous allez foirer vos exams, hein ?  
\- Non monsieur ! contesta Nadine. Nous avons totalement confiance en vous, on est reconnaissant pour l'entrainement que vous nous avez fait, mais… on est juste curieux, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Josette Cooper ?  
\- Josette Cooper était une élève médiocre et paresseuse. C'est tout. Contents ? Vous avez eu votre scoop ? Votre curiosité est satisfaite maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez gagné à apprendre tout ça, hein ?  
\- Euh... j'suis désolé... geignit Edgar.  
\- Désolé mon cul !

Edgar et Nadine s'échangèrent un regard, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Dubois parler de la sorte.

\- Foutez le camp, je veux pas vous voir maintenant. Allez faire un tour en ville.  
\- Mais m'sieur...  
\- DEGAGE !

Edgar tourna les talons et s'en alla à pas rapides. Nadine ne pouvait décemment pas faire face à son professeur toute seule et suivit donc son camarade.

\- Edgar, tu n'aurais pas du…  
\- Bordel, je comprends que ça le fasse chier mais c'est pas la fin du monde non plus !  
\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir...  
\- Il pense quoi, qu'on va se foutre de sa gueule ? Mais pas du tout !

Edgar marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la sortie de Nénucrique, la traversa et arriva à la route 121.  
Nadine rassembla tout son courage et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edgar pour l'arrêter. Le brun regarda la main puis la fille à lunettes face à lui, dont le visage était curieusement proche du sien. « Elle… profite de la situation ? »

\- Edgar, on doit aller s'excuser, on a été très indiscrets. On n'a pas le droit de forcer monsieur Dubois à parler.  
\- … Peut-être…  
\- Allez, on rentre, d'accord ?  
\- Ca ne t'arrive jamais Nadine, cette envie pressante de connaître la vérité ? Cette curiosité limite obsessionnelle ? Je voulais juste comprendre moi ! On a passé presque trois mois ensemble, je pensais qu'on était assez intimes tous les trois, qu'on pouvait tout lui dire et tout lui demander…  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être racontées aux autres.

Entre temps, Dubois était assis à un banc et se repassait la scène de tout à l'heure.

« Ils ont été chiants sur ce coup-là, mais je n'aurais pas du leur parler de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de perdre mon sang froid ? Quel crétin je suis... allez Owen, assume ton passé. Règle cette affaire et renoue avec ces gamins, ce voyage doit se terminer d'une façon correcte. Je leur raconterai tout et je ferai avec. »

L'enseignant se leva de son banc et rajusta sa casquette. « Après ce voyage, ces gosses vont me manquer, je le sens... si je me souviens bien ils ont pris la sortie ouest de la ville. »  
Il se lança à la recherche de ses élèves.

Edgar et Nadine retournaient donc vers la sortie ouest de Nénucrique.  
Nadine marchait derrière Edgar, soucieuse. « Si le prof se déchaîne sur lui, je dois le défendre… je dois faire plus d'efforts ! »  
Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la personne qui s'approchait rapidement par derrière. Deux bras surgirent et s'emparèrent de Nadine, l'un lui fermant la bouche, l'autre lui serrant le corps. En entendant le cri étouffé de son amie, Edgar se retourna et découvrit avec horreur ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Q-quoi ?! Putain t'es qui ?!

La personne qui venait de les prendre d'assaut était une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds décoiffés et une mine terrible sur le visage, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Elle portait une robe blanche sale ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur.  
Edgar sortit immédiatement une Pokéball, seulement la femme lâcha la bouche de Nadine, porta sa main à son sac et brandit un couteau au cou de son otage. L'objet paraissait particulièrement tranchant.

\- Tu sors un Pokémon, je tranche la gorge de la fille. Pigé ?

Edgar grimaça, affligé par son impuissance. L'agresseuse enleva son sac et le jeta au sol.

\- Putain, tu nous veux quoi ?!  
\- Vos Pokémon. Tu vas sortir toutes tes Pokéball et tu vas les mettre gentiment dans ce sac, là.  
\- Dans tes rêves, salope !

La femme appuya sa lame sur le cou de Nadine et lui fit une entaille. La brune geignit de douleur. Edgar se mordilla les lèvres et avança à pas lents vers le sac posé au sol.

\- Putain... putain de merde...  
\- Tu essaies quoi que ce soit et ta copine est bonne pour la tombe, ok ?

Nadine était trop terrifiée pour dire quoi que ce soit et se contentait de pleurer en silence. Edgar aussi avait les larmes aux yeux mais luttait pour les retenir. « Putain c'est pas possible, comment un truc pareil peut se produire aussi subitement ? Je suis en train d'abandonner mes Pokémon ?! Frank, Steve, Félix... comment je pourrais vivre sans eux ?! Non, attends... »  
Une idée germa dans son esprit. Edgar mit seulement les Pokéball de Scorplane et Mangriff, celle d'Akwakwak était dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir.

\- Maintenant tu vas prendre les Pokéball de la brunette et les mettre à leur tour dans le sac.

Edgar exécuta l'ordre en se maudissant de ne rien avoir vu venir. Cette femme semblait réellement capable de faire ce qu'elle menaçait de faire.

\- Bien. Très bien, vos équipes devraient me rapporter une belle somme. J'espère que vous avez des spécimens rares...  
\- J'ai fait c'que tu m'as demandé, maintenant lâche-là !

La femme lâcha Nadine et la poussa d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Edgar la réceptionna à temps alors qu'elle allait tomber.

\- Connasse ! Tu n'iras pas loin !

La femme ramassa son butin et recula de quelques pas.

\- Saluez Owen Dubois de ma part !

Edgar et Nadine se regardèrent, épatés. « Elle le connait ?! » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

\- ATTENDS ! cria Edgar.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Frank !

Edgar sortit son fidèle Akwakwak.

\- Tu avais une Pokéball cachée à part... pas bête. Mais tu penses sérieusement pouvoir me battre ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Amène tes propres Pokémon, que je les dégomme !

La blonde s'empara d'une Hyperball et lâcha un somptueux Drattak.

\- C'est pas possible... balbutia Edgar. Non crétin, ne te décourage pas avant d'avoir commencé le combat !  
\- Arrête, Edgar ! s'écria Nadine. Face à un Pokémon comme ça, tu ne fais pas le poids !  
\- Non Nadine, on doit récupérer nos Pokémon !  
\- Mais c'est Frank qui risque d'y passer ! On peut toujours appeler la police !  
\- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que les keufs l'arrêteront avant qu'elle ne vende nos Pokémon au marché noir ?! Frank, Plénitude !

Akwakwak ferma les yeux et rassembla ses forces. La femme eut un rire amusé.

\- Cette sous-merde ne tiendra pas plus de quinze secondes. Drattak, Ultra Laser !

La créature de légende concentra l'énergie destructrice dans sa gueule puis tira un rayon large et tonitruant. Akwakwak choisit de ne pas éviter l'attaque pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas son dresseur, ce dernier étant à quelques mètres derrière lui. Le canard bleu croisa ses avant-bras, prêt à recevoir le choc. Seulement un rayon du même calibre jaillit de derrière Frank et neutralisa l'Ultra Laser dans une explosion terrifiante.  
Edgar et Nadine se retournèrent et virent arriver nul autre que leur professeur.

\- Monsieur Dubois ! s'écria Edgar.  
\- Monsieur aidez-nous, cette femme nous a volé nos Pokéball en nous menaçant avec une arme! expliqua Nadine.  
\- Vous la connaissez ?

Dubois observait la jeune femme sans cligner des yeux, avec un air de stupeur.

\- … Oui. Sauvez-vous, partez en ville et prévenez la police ! Je me charge de la retenir.  
\- Merci, m'sieur ! Nadine, allons-y !

Edgar prit la main de Nadine et tous deux se dirigèrent en courant vers Nénucrique.  
Owen poussa un long soupir.

\- Je m'attendais quelque peu à ce qu'un jour on se recroise par hasard...

Il observa la jeune femme face à lui.

\- ...mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passe de cette manière !

Elle garda le silence, esquissant toutefois un léger sourire.

\- A nous deux, Josette Cooper !


	15. Au revoir ma chère

\- Cliff, attaque Luminocanon !

Tortank se mit à quatre pattes et tira le rayon argenté dévastateur. Josette leva un bras en avant.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Déflagration !

Drattak avait fini de recharger ses forces et cracha le souffle infernal en forme de kanji Dai. Les deux tirs se rencontrèrent et s'annulèrent dans une explosion assourdissante.

\- Aqua Jet et Psykoud'boul !

Le crâne de Cliff se mit à briller intensément. La tortue dirigea ensuite ses canons derrière elle et tira deux jets d'eau pour se propulser à grande vitesse. Drattak fut violemment percuté avant qu'il ne cherche à réagir et tomba sur le dos. Tortank lui retomba lourdement dessus.

\- Casse-Brique, maintenant !

Cliff leva son bras droit et s'apprêta à frapper avec le tranchant de sa patte.

\- Pas si vite ! s'écria Josette. Dracogriffe !

Drattak repoussa Tortank de multiples coups de griffes. La tortue revint aux côtés de son dresseur tandis que le dragon se remit debout. Dubois réajusta sa casquette.

\- Tu es devenue... étonnamment forte. Tes réflexes sont acérés, tes choix pertinents...  
\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? s'étonna Josette. N'avez-vous donc pas des tas de questions à me poser ?

Owen étudiait son ancienne élève avec son regard encore ébahi. De toute évidence, ses vêtements sales et ses cheveux décoiffés étaient hautement intrigants. Son regard était fatigué mais maintenait une sorte de détermination. Elle était à la fois belle et laide.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Owen. Après ce jour, je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenue. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à reprendre contact, j'étais trop fier pour revenir sur mes mots. Tu as l'air d'être passée par des moments difficiles.

Josette se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous êtes désolé de me voir comme ça !  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, du moins pas encore, je suis plutôt intrigué.  
\- Ha ! Toujours une réponse à tout, vous n'avez pas changé. Je…

La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir.

\- Je vis seule depuis quelques années. Depuis mon échec à l'école moi et ma mère ça n'allait plus, on se disputait pour tout et rien. Du coup j'ai décidé que j'en ai eu assez et j'ai quitté la maison pour aller travailler. J'ai enchainé les jobs – femme de ménage, caissière, serveuse de resto, tu te doutes que c'était pas la joie, j'avais à peine de quoi payer mon logement et nourrir mes Pokémon.

Owen écoutait attentivement, affligé par ces nouvelles. Apparemment Josette appréciait sans trop s'en rendre compte de se confier à quelqu'un. Compréhensible en même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve une oreille attentive doublée d'un regard compatissant. Sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur lui faisait un bien immense. Drattak et Tortank se reposaient tout en se tenant prêts à reprendre le combat à tout moment.

\- Vous par contre vous avez l'air d'avoir maintenu votre confortable existence de petit prof banal.  
\- En effet... Pourquoi s'en être pris à Edgar et Nadine ? Et comment nous as-tu trouvés, déjà ?  
\- Edgar et Nadine, hein...  
\- Réponds !  
\- Aéropique !

Drattak disparut puis réapparut derrière Tortank qu'il frappa d'un coup d'aile cinglant. La tortue des mers tenta de riposter avec un Casse-Brique mais Drattak était déjà parti. Owen était impressionné par cette créature de légende. « Il est trop puissant, trop agile, impossible qu'elle l'ait entraîné par elle-même, même ces cinq années n'auraient pas suffi pour l'amener à ce niveau, surtout avec sa situation hasardeuse. Elle n'aurait ni le temps ni la motivation pour s'occuper d'un Pokémon pareil. A part ça, Cliff ne connait pas d'attaques pour toucher ses faiblesses. Ca va pas être facile de le battre mais je dois le faire, allez ! »

\- Cliff, attaque Coud'krâne !

Tortank prit de l'élan en courant à quatre pattes puis se propulsa avec ses canons, cependant Drattak battit des ailes et s'échappa par le haut.

\- Voilà. Luminocanon !

Tout en se rétablissant au sol, Cliff dirigea un canon vers Drattak et tira sur lui. Le Pokémon volant vacillé en l'air, déstabilisé par le choc.

\- Hmph ! grommela Josette. Atterrissage !

Drattak prit ses distances et se posa au sol.

\- Vos élèves… je comptais… vendre leur Pokémon, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je veux me barrer loin d'ici, aller dans une région lointaine et tout recommencer à zéro. Je vais faire table rase et entamer une nouvelle vie.  
\- Je vois… mais comment as-tu su pour moi ? Que j'étais dans les environs avec mes élèves ?  
\- Je n'avais pas de cible précise au départ, mais quand vous et vos deux bambins vous êtes arrivés à Nénucrique, je vous ai aperçu par hasard près du centre Pokémon, moi je vis ici depuis quelque temps. J'ai tout compris à ce moment, vous avez décidé de refaire un voyage avec de nouveaux élèves.  
\- Et tu as donc pensé à te venger de moi.

Le visage de Josette se tordit subitement sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Exact ! Ces gamins étaient souriants, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre avec eux, et moi j'avais envie d'exploser ! Alors ça y est, vous avez oublié mon fiasco, vous faites comme si de rien n'était, vous repartez de bon pied, et là vous arrivez ici comme une fleur ! Vous étiez même souriant, épanoui avec vos deux chouchous ! Et moi, moi… après mon échec ça a été l'enfer pour moi ! Pourquoi juste moi !

Owen ferma les yeux, peiné. « Les choses ne sont pas du tout comme ça… »

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ce Drattak... comment tu l'as eu ?  
\- Ca vous étonne, hein ? Qu'une dresseuse minable comme moi puisse donner des ordres à un Pokémon pareil. Tout arrive dans la vie. Drattak appartenait à Tommy, mon ex. C'est un topdresseur pété de thunes, il gagnait beaucoup d'argent dans les tournois clandestins. J'ai vécu chez lui quelques mois. Tommy est aussi collectionneur, il doit avoir plus de cents spécimens... seulement voilà, il ne peut s'occuper pas de tous ses Pokémon et la plupart moisissent dans leurs Ball. Quand j'ai décidé de me barrer de chez lui, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas lui chiper un Pokémon ? Ce gars est hyper négligent, j'étais sûre qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien avant un bon moment.

Josette s'était approchée du Drattak et lui caressait le cou. Owen écoutait avec fascination.

\- Si Drattak m'a immédiatement acceptée comme sa nouvelle dresseuse, c'est parce qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir dans son Hyperball. Je me demande même si Tommy se rappelle encore que Drattak existe. Avec moi il peut enfin voir le monde de nouveau et vivre réellement, voilà pourquoi il se battra pour moi jusqu'au bout.  
\- Hmm… tout à fait logique, dit Owen.  
\- Et aussi, Excelangue a évolué, si ça vous intéresse.  
\- Ah bon… c'est bien ça, sourit le professeur.

~~~

\- Très bien, On va envoyer des agents sur le champ, ils vont s'occuper de tout. Restez ici.

L'officier sortit du poste de police et passa un coup de fil. Nadine et Edgar restèrent à l'intérieur, assis sur des chaises. Edgar sortit la Pokéball d'Akwakwak et se mit à l'observer, chose que Nadine ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Edgar...  
\- Je suis encore faible... je n'avais aucune chance face à ce Drattak. Sur le moment, je tenais à faire ce que je pouvais mais je savais bien que je ne faisais pas le poids. Si monsieur Dubois n'était pas arrivé à temps...  
\- Edgar, ça ne sert à rien que tu te blâmes. Les choses se sont passées comme ça, on n'y peut rien.  
\- Non ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, une fois de plus, comme avec Frank...  
\- Hé ? Frank ? s'étonna Nadine.

Edgar décida de détourner le sujet pour ne pas s'expliquer.

\- Tu sais, cette femme, c'est sûrement Josette Cooper. Ca ne peut être qu'elle.  
\- Visiblement, oui. Elle connait Dubois… et son jeune âge indique qu'elle était adolescente comme nous, il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la rendre comme ça, prête à blesser les autres…

Nadine se toucha l'égratignure sur son cou, la blessure avait cessé de saigner mais était encore ouverte. Edgar observa la main de la brune un moment puis se recentra sur ses pensées.

\- Quand j'y repense… ces trois mois on s'est retrouvés plus d'une fois face à des situations dangereuses. Rien à voir avec Mérouville où on vit protégés de tout.  
\- De tout, sauf peut-être des petits conflits triviaux entre les gamins que nous sommes…

Edgar regarda son amie avec étonnement, comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Ouais, personne n'interviendra jusqu'à ce que ça devienne extrême, comme avec cette Josette. Tu sais, moi aussi j'en ai chié à l'école parce que j'avais un Psykokwak. On ne m'a foutu la paix qu'après son évolution. Et toi, avec ces filles qui t'embêtaient de temps en temps…  
\- Tu étais au courant…  
\- Je crois que tout le monde était au courant, mais personne ne s'en est préoccupé au point de faire quelque chose, pas même moi. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que j'aurais du intervenir.

Nadine haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Edgar était totalement absorbé dans sa réflexion et fixait le mur en face comme si c'était l'horizon.

\- Je veux pas… je veux pas être une merde qui pisse dans son froc devant le premier pépin !

Nadine secoua la tête sans qu'Edgar ne le remarque. « Non, tu ne l'es pas DU TOUT ! »

\- Nadine, je ne veux pas que ma présence soit inutile, que ma vie ne fasse aucune différence dans le monde. Jawad se bat pour l'avenir de sa région natale, Andy est connu dans les tournois clandestins de Mérouville… et moi, je suis qui, je fais quoi ? Je ne le sais pas encore mais au moins…

Il se tourna vers Nadine et prit ses mains dans les siennes. La brune sursauta, déstabilisée par ce geste soudain.

\- … pour le moment, quand quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, je ne vais pas juste regarder sans rien faire.  
\- …. « Oh mon DIEU… »  
\- Et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant, mais tu as de très jolies mains.

Nadine était plus rouge qu'un Magby.

~~~

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Josette…

Owen inspira un bon coup.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Moi aussi j'ai pas mal souffert durant ces cinq dernières années. Je n'ai jamais pu m'arrêter de penser que j'aurais pu prévenir ton échec. J'aurais du être plus strict et autoritaire ou au contraire, essayer de te comprendre davantage et te soutenir, je ne sais pas quelle aurait été la meilleure attitude à adopter mais je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ton échec scolaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'enseignement, ça m'a tellement tourmenté, si tu savais… je n'ai jamais pu m'en remettre.

Prise dans ce long dialogue, Josette avait totalement oublié qu'elle était supposée prendre la fuite. Elle se sentit presque peinée pour son ancien professeur, car celui-ci paraissait profondément triste. Drattak la rappela à l'ordre en grognant et en grattant le sol avec ses griffes. Josette fronça les sourcils et son visage prit une expression coléreuse.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! N'allez pas croire que je vais vous pardonner juste comme ça ! Drattak, Danse Draco !

Owen baissa la tête, accablé par l'acidité de celle qu'il espérait raisonner. Mais au moins il arrivait à la retenir. Drattak s'éleva dans les airs tout en poussant des cris fougueux puis procéda à de multiples loopings.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content de voir que tu es devenue une meilleure dresseuse.  
\- Manque de bol, je n'ai pas pu le devenir quand j'en avais le plus besoin ! Lame de Roc !

Drattak extirpa des rochers du sol et les amena autour de lui. Le dragon confectionna cinq lances de roc et les envoya vers Tortank.

\- Cliff, Mur de Fer puis Tour Rapide !

Tortank brilla d'un éclat métallique puis rentra sa tête et ses membres dans sa carapace, pour ensuite tourner frénétiquement comme une toupie. Il sauta vers les lances de pierre et en éclata trois par la force de la rotation.

\- Il m'énerve ce gros balourd, il est increvable ! Déflagration !

Drattak souffla le feu infernal sur Tortank, ce dernier encore en mode Foretress. Owen hocha la tête, admiratif. « Pas bête, elle annule l'effet de Mur de Fer qui est une capacité Acier, et elle garde ce qui lui reste de sa Lame de Roc pour le moment où Cliff va cesser son Tour Rapide… »

Cliff retomba au sol et arrêta de tourner.

\- Maintenant, attaque ! cria Josette.  
\- Casse-Brique !

Drattak envoya les deux lances restantes, mais Tortank les brisa promptement.

\- Et Psykoud'boul !

Cliff percuta Drattak de toutes ses forces. Le dragon recula en gémissant.

\- Gnnn ! Dracochoc !

Drattak tira le rayon bleu, cependant un Granbull s'interposa subitement et se prit l'attaque sans rien sentir. Dubois se retourna et aperçut une policière qui arrivait en courant.

\- C'est bon monsieur, vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant. Merci de l'avoir retenue. Granbull, Eclat magique !

Granbull émit une lueur aveuglante qui atteignit Drattak et le fit hurler. Deux autres Granbull arrivèrent pour soutenir leur semblable.

\- Merde, ces foutues fées ! geignit Josette.

Les trois chiens mordirent le dragon ailé en même temps, chacun avec Crocs Givre, et le mirent KO. Constatant la défaite de son Pokémon, Josette le rappela dans son Hyperball et s'empara du sac contenant les Pokéball d'Edgar et Nadine. Elle sortit ensuite son Elecsprint pour s'échapper, seulement deux Arcanin furent lâchés et devancèrent la voleuse pour lui barrer la route. Josette soupira et lâcha son sac.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! dit-elle en levant les mains.

La policière se dirigea vers elle en brandissant des menottes. Owen rappela Cliff et s'approcha à son tour de Josette. Cette dernière le regarda avec un faible sourire.

\- Je me doutais qu'en discutant avec vous, je foutais en l'air mon opportunité de fuir mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Vous étiez vraiment sincère, tout à l'heure ? Quand vous disiez avoir souffert ?  
\- … Absolument, à chaque mot.

Josette afficha un franc sourire alors que l'agent de police lui passait les menottes aux mains. Pour le moment, la représentante de la loi se retenait de tout commentaire. Les Pokémon de la police furent rappelés par d'autres agents.

\- Josette...

Une voiture de police arriva. La policière emmena Josette vers le véhicule, accompagnée par Owen qui luttait pour trouver les derniers mots à dire à son ancienne élève.

\- … ne perds pas espoir en toi ! Je sais qu'au fond tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne !

La jeune femme semblait calme, résignée et pensive. Au moment où elle allait monter en voiture, elle se tourna vers Owen. Elle hésita un moment, puis lança :

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Sur le moment, Owen cessa de réfléchir et répondit spontanément.

\- Oui ! Oui, certainement !

La policière ferma la portière, cachant le visage de Josette et sa réaction. Le conducteur démarra promptement et repartit vers Nénucrique.

\- Monsieur Dubois, vous nous accompagnez au poste ? dit un agent.  
\- Oui, oui bien sûr…

Owen fut raccompagné à Nénucrique puis au poste de police où il rapporta tout en détails aux officiers. Après s'en être acquitté, il retrouva ses élèves qui accoururent vers lui.

\- Monsieur ! s'exclama Nadine.

Dubois posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille en souriant. Edgar approcha de lui avec appréhension.

\- Monsieur, euh… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du… chercher dans votre passé.  
\- Ca ne fait rien, jeunot, je comprends. Quant à moi je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.  
\- Oui…

Le groupe sortit du poste. Owen relata alors à ses élèves toute son histoire avec Josette. Nadine et Edgar étaient surpris et peinés par son récit.

\- Et donc… si j'ai choisi de mener un nouveau voyage itinérant, c'était pour me prouver à moi-même que j'étais réellement un bon enseignant. Je voulais voir si j'allais commettre les mêmes erreurs de nouveau, ou si au contraire je peux vraiment guider des jeunes dresseurs vers la réussite.

L'adulte approcha à pas lents mais assurés de ses disciples. Sa tête baissée et son éternelle casquette lui cachaient les yeux. Finalement Owen se baissa et prit ses élèves dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé... je vous ai beaucoup fait souffrir. J'aurais du m'y prendre autrement, j'ai été trop froid, trop distant.

Edgar et Nadine s'échangèrent un regard ahuri après avoir vu des larmes perler au bout des yeux de leur professeur. Nadine prit l'initiative de parler.

\- Ca va aller, monsieur Dubois. On ne vous en veut pas. N'est-ce pas, Edgar ?  
\- Tout à fait ! Vous avez été dur avec nous, d'accord, mais ça nous a fait beaucoup plus de bien que de mal.  
\- Merci…

Owen s'essuya rapidement les yeux puis se releva.

\- Le voyage est terminé, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer la dernière épreuve. C'est ici que tout va se jouer. Vous vous sentez prêts ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Et comment !

Edgar lança un regard déterminé vers la grande académie de Nénucrique qui était visible de loin.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur. Je vais vous montrer que je ne suis plus le faiblard que vous vous êtes coltiné ces derniers mois ! »


	16. Liens de diamant

Akwakwak et Delcatty se faisaient face, prêts à bondir au premier ordre.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Dubois.  
\- Frank, Plénitude !

Frank ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Une légère aura bleue recouvrit son corps.

\- Bien, maintenant utilise Vibraqua.

Akwakwak créa dans sa main droite une sphère d'eau tournant sur elle-même. Le canard se concentra davantage et fit jaillir de la sphère un petit tourbillon. Frank faisait de son mieux pour maintenir la tornade d'eau en action.

\- C'est quand tu veux, Edgar ! sourit Nadine.  
\- Ok ! Maintenant attaque !

L'oiseau bleu tendit son bras en avant et tira le tourbillon aqueux qui fusa horizontalement vers le chat guindé. Cependant ce dernier bondit agilement vers le côté et évita l'attaque puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son assaillant. Son front se mit à briller intensément.

\- Je dois encore travailler la vitesse et la précision... marmonna Edgar. C'est pas fini ! Frank !

Akwakwak fit dévier son Vibraqua de sa trajectoire initiale. Le tourbillon d'eau fit demi-tour et doucha Delcatty par derrière. Toutefois le félin ne s'arrêta pas de courir et délivra une parfaite attaque Psykoud'boul qui repoussa Frank en arrière.

\- Beau travail, Léon !  
\- Choc Mental puis Coup-Croix !

L'oiseau des rivières usa de ses facultés mentales pour immobiliser Delcatty, chose qui procura à Nadine une sensation de déjà vu. Frank bondit sur sa cible et le frappa avec les avant-bras croisés. Léon recula, sonné par le coup. Dubois observait attentivement et prenait des notes sur son carnet.

\- Hmmm... bon boulot les jeunes, je vois du progrès ! Maintenant changez de Pokémon.  
\- D'accord ! acquiesça Nadine. Merci Léon, tu peux te reposer. A ton tour, Natasha !  
\- Dans ce cas, à toi Félix !

Feuforêve et Mangriff sortirent de leurs Pokéball. Le Pokémon Chat-furet avait bien grandi depuis sa capture. Nadine commença d'abord par ordonner Machination ; le petit fantôme se mit à ricaner et une fumerolle noire émana de sa tête.

\- Maintenant, Rayon Gemme !

Du collier de Feuforêve fusa un rayon épais et scintillant.

\- Détection ! répliqua Edgar.

Mangriff esquiva de justesse le tir minéral et se mit à courir autour de Feuforêve.

-Tu gaspilles déjà cette capacité ! s'exclama Nadine.  
\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! rétorqua son adversaire. Félix, Griffer Acier !  
\- Rayon Gemme !

Mangriff partit comme une flèche et griffa Feuforêve avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer.

\- Et Poing Glace !  
\- Mais oui, je vais gentiment te laisser faire ! Abri !

Une barrière sphérique émana de Feuforêve et l'entoura complètement, bloquant le coup de poing gelé de Mangriff. La mangouste retomba au sol et prit ses distances.

\- Félix n'est plus très loin derrière Frank et Steve ! sourit Nadine.  
\- Ouais, ce n'est plus le petit protégé qui a tout à apprendre !  
\- Néanmoins de quoi Natasha aura l'air si elle perd face au dernier arrivé ! Vibrobscur !

Natasha lâcha un cri horrible et tira un rayon d'énergie sombre. Félix fut emporté dans la rafale noire et ne s'en releva pas.

\- Pardon, la faute à Machination !  
\- J'me doute.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémon et s'approchèrent de leur professeur.

\- Très bien les jeunes. Vos Pokémon ont à présent des moveset relativement polyvalents. Côté combat, vous êtes bien rodés, vous allez plaire au jury. Il faudra juste potasser vos leçons pour l'examen écrit et tout se passera bien.

Edgar et Nadine s'échangèrent un rapide regard du coin de l'œil. L'homme à la casquette semblait presque méconnaissable avec son sourire dépaysant et son ton décontracté.

\- Bah quoi ?  
\- Non, rien ! s'empressa de répondre Edgar. Dites m'sieur, à part l'examen écrit et les matches, on aura quoi comme épreuves ?  
\- Ah ça, c'est toujours une surprise. Il y a trois épreuves : examen écrit durant la première journée, épreuve surprise le second jour, et enfin l'éternel tournoi pour finir. La deuxième épreuve change chaque année et a pour but premier de tester la capacité des élèves à s'adapter aux imprévus. Il y a des années où le ministère organise des courses, d'autres où on opte pour un concours... il y a même une fois où on a donné aux élèves des Pokémon de prêt aux moveset inconnus.

Dubois rangea son carnet et regarda sa montre.

\- Bon, il est presque midi. On part manger un bout en ville ?  
\- Volontiers ! s'exclama Nadine.

Quelque temps plus tard, le trio dégustait des pizzas dans un restaurant qui offrait une splendide vue de la plage de Nénucrique.

\- Et quand je lui ai dit de sortir de la salle, elle m'a fait des yeux choqués comme si elle était la victime dans l'histoire ! Ces jeunes parfois, je vous jure...

Edgar et Nadine pouffèrent de rire devant les anecdotes de leur professeur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'après elle et ses copines m'ont traité de tous les noms...  
\- C'est sûr, la plupart des élèves ne savent pas se mettre à la place des profs, dit Edgar. J'imagine que ce doit être vachement embêtant de voir certains qui n'arrêtent pas de bavarder le long du cours.  
\- Je sais que de temps en temps on a envie de dire quelque chose à son camarade, mais il y a des limites à respecter, quoi.  
\- Il y a aussi ceux qui ne bavardent pas mais qui par contre sont tout le temps sur leurs téléphones, ajouta Nadine.  
\- Ils écrivent avec tellement d'intensité et de concentration, continua Edgar, on dirait que l'avenir du monde en dépend ! Genre ils négocient avec un président !

Les trois rirent de bon cœur. Edgar se leva de sa place, suivi par Nadine.

\- Bon, moi et Nadine on va continuer notre exploration de la ville, il y a tant de choses à voir ! Vous nous accompagnez ?  
\- Non, je crois que je vais plutôt prendre un café et me reposer. Je n'ai pas votre inépuisable énergie !  
\- D'accord, appelez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit !  
\- Hm, à tout à l'heure.

L'adulte regarda les adolescents partir en souriant, puis s'enfonça dans sa chaise et contempla l'océan infini. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui arrivait. Le professeur tourna la tête vers...

\- Ouah, vous avez senti ma présence ! Un vrai Lucario !  
\- Tiens tiens, Eric Holt. Tu as renouvelé ton contrat d'espionnage ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Eric remarqua une poignée ferme et chaleureuse.

\- Ca fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? Installe-toi.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es arrangé pour trouver une fonction liée aux examens et venir faire du tourisme à Nénucrique, hein ?  
\- Exact ! Je vais être surveillant pour l'épreuve écrite ! Tiens, où sont les petits monstres ?  
\- En train de gambader en ville, ils s'extasient devant tout, c'est l'effet que Nénucrique fait à ceux qui la visitent pour la première fois...  
\- A vrai dire ça m'arrive à moi aussi ! Ca c'est passé comment, le reste de votre voyage ? Tranquille j'espère !  
\- Hm... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire ça...  
\- Hein ?

Dubois hésita un moment puis, devant la curiosité naissante d'Eric, se laissa aller et lui raconta l'incident avec Josette. Le professeur venait de ressentir une étrange envie de se confier, de libérer ce qui occupait une grande partie de ses pensées. Eric était épaté par le récit.

\- Ouah... bon sang. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un échec scolaire pourrait engendrer une telle succession de conséquences. Ca ne vous travaille pas trop, j'espère ?  
\- Je fais avec, ça me taraude mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur Edgar et Nadine.  
\- Ils sont prêts pour les épreuves?  
\- J'ai confiance en eux.

Eric souffla de soulagement en entendant le ton convaincant du professeur. Un serveur arriva et les deux adultes commandèrent leurs boissons.

\- Et toi, de ton côté, rien de nouveau ? demanda Dubois.  
\- Plus pour très longtemps...  
\- C'est-à-dire ? On va te virer ?  
\- Mieux ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... je veux devenir professeur !

Dubois haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant nullement à une réponse pareille.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ma décision est prise. C'est en voyageant en tant qu'inspecteur que je me suis rendu que l'administration, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester devant un ordi et des papiers toute la journée, j'ai trop besoin de bouger, de parler aux gens. J'ai été trop fainéant dans mon orientation, mais il n'est jamais trop tard et là je vais changer de route.  
\- Ecoute Eric, si tu es venu demander mon approbation...  
\- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai déjà entamé une formation.  
\- Ah bon... eh bien euh, si c'est la voie que tu as choisie, un peu tardivement mais tout de même, alors bon courage.  
\- Merci ! Je compte sur tes conseils de vétéran !

Dubois eut un petit sourire amusé. « J'ai l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau Robert Fleuret... »

\- Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas de tout repos, gérer des gamins ce n'est pas évident.  
\- Je me doute ! Héhéhé...

~~~

\- Allez, encore une autre.

Noémie prit une pose féminine devant une grande fontaine. Andy grommela et appuya sur l'écran du portable. Sa camarade arbora une nouvelle pose, réclamant une nouvelle photo.

\- Fille, je suis pas ton homme à tout faire !  
\- Arrête de te plaindre, ça ne demande aucun effort !

Andy s'exécuta puis alla dans la galerie d'images. Noémie s'en aperçut et lui arracha le téléphone de la main.

\- Hey ! Pas touche, c'est on ne peut plus privé !  
\- Je veux juste voir si les photos que je viens de prendre sont bonnes !  
\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une idiote.

Andy se tourna vers Robert qui observait la joute d'un air amusé.

\- Elle me donne son portable mais fait de la paranoïa ! On pourrait utiliser le votre, non ?  
\- Je te rappelle que mon téléphone ne prend pas des photos de haute qualité ! répondit l'adulte.  
\- Vous êtes sacrément vieux jeu !  
\- Le clavier physique ne mourra jamais ! C'est mon style vintage qui fait mon charme, on me le dit souvent !  
\- Qui, les mémés qui regrettent les mecs de leur jeunesse ?

Robert éclata de rire. Andy promena son regard à travers la grande avenue et aperçut une silhouette familière au loin. Un garçon brun du même âge marchant avec une brune à lunettes.  
« Newman... »  
N'ayant pas de raison solide pour aller le voir, Andy haussa les épaules et se recentra sur ses compagnons. Noémie était déjà en train de publier ses photos sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Peuh, regardez-là, si excitée...  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, dit Robert.  
\- Ca me débecte ces concours de qui s'amuse le plus ! En prenant ses photos j'ai l'impression de participer à un crime ! « Ouais regardez-moi et ma vie palpitante, je suis si épanouie ! »

Noémie essaya de pincer Andy mais celui-ci esquiva et tira la langue. Soudain les deux adolescents entendirent un clic d'appareil et se tournèrent vers Robert qui tendait son téléphone en leur direction.

\- Ca va faire de beaux souvenirs pour plus tard ! sourit le professeur.  
\- Hééé ! geignit Noémie. Vous allez me supprimer ça TOUT DE SUITE !  
\- Vous voulez que Havoc démolisse votre vieux machin ? ajouta Andy.

~~~

Edgar donnait à manger à Mangriff tandis que Nadine observait en silence. Le Pokémon blanc et rouge termina son assiette et poussa un cri, réclamant davantage.

\- Ah non Félix, tu ne dois pas prendre trop de poids, ton agilité s'en verrait diminuée !  
\- Tu fais référence à Félix le chat, n'est-ce pas ?

Edgar se retourna et vit Nadine qui se baissa à côté de lui.

\- Pas seulement. Ça signifie aussi « chanceux » et c'est son cas puisque si je n'étais pas intervenu ce jour là...  
\- Ah bon. Je peux ?

Edgar tendit Félix à Nadine qui le prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant et lui caressa la tête.

\- Ces trois mois sont vite passés, hein ? dit-elle.  
\- Absolument. Tant de choses se sont passées... et maintenant c'est l'heure du bilan. T'es pas stressée, j'espère ?  
\- Non, je suis confiante. Je dois avoir confiance en moi. Dis, tu as des plans pour la suite ?  
\- Quelle suite ?  
\- Bah... après l'obtention de ton diplôme ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Edgar cogita un moment puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que je vais aller en faculté... à vrai dire je veux encore profiter de l'ambiance estudiantine ! Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Euh... je crois que je vais faire pareil.  
\- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est ce que j'ai choisi ?  
\- Non non, pas du tout, j'y avais déjà réfléchi avant !  
\- Ok, désolé...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal...

Un silence gêné s'installa. Edgar observa discrètement sa compagne de voyage.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis autant de temps... »  
Nadine s'aperçut du regard d'Edgar et détourna la tête, hautement gênée.  
« ... à remarquer qu'elle est si mignonne ?! »

Edgar frappa Nadine dans le dos, la brune sursauta, lâcha un cri et regarda son comparse avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bah alors, pourquoi t'as l'air aussi tendue qu'un Opermine ?  
\- Je... euh...  
\- T'as pas besoin de continuer à être aussi gênée ! Surtout avec moi, quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi.

Nadine fixa Edgar un moment puis sourit.

\- Tu as raison, merci de me le rappeler, Edgar, dit-elle d'un ton spécialement doux.  
\- Cool. On bouge ?  
\- Allons-y !

Edgar rappela Mangriff et rangea sa Pokéball. Nadine prit la main d'Edgar dans la sienne, la serra fortement et traça sur ses lèvres un large sourire.

« Edgar... merci de m'avoir appris à sourire »

Les deux bruns vagabondèrent joyeusement à travers la ville à l'ambiance estivale.

\- Je le sens bien cet exam, pas toi ?  
\- Si ! Je vais avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit, je suis toute excitée !  
\- Pourtant on va commencer avec le test écrit, l'exam le plus ennuyeux du tas !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, main dans la main, insouciants quant aux épreuves à venir.


	17. Ultimatest 1 - Bataille avec la feuille

\- Vous n'allez pas assister aux épreuves ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Pour les deux premières non, répondit Dubois. Je serai à vos côtés pour les combats doubles.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on se débrouillera ! assura Nadine.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Pensez à gérer votre temps.

Edgar fit un garde à vous, ce qui fit rire Nadine. Dubois sourit, tourna les talons et disparut rapidement dans la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers l'immense entrée de l'académie. Nadine et Edgar restèrent un moment près de la porte d'entrée, à observer leurs semblables. Deux garçons se détachèrent de la foule et s'approchèrent d'eux ; le regard d'Edgar s'illumina en les reconnaissant.

\- Jawad ! Guillaume !  
\- Yo mec ! fit le blond.  
\- Ça fait un bail ! ajouta Jawad.

Les garçons s'échangèrent des accolades et pour Nadine ce fut des poignées de main.

\- Quoi de neuf, bruno ? s'enquit Guillaume.  
\- J'ai un Mangriff ! répondit Edgar.  
\- Ah ouais ? C'est cool, ça ! C'est le genre de bestiole qui peut apprendre toutes sortes d'attaques !  
\- Félicitations, sourit Jawad. C'est bien le genre de Pokémon que je te vois posséder.  
\- Héhéhé !  
\- Donc tu te sens prêt pour l'exam ?  
\- Je suis là aussi !

Jawad dirigea son regard vers Nadine qui souriait narquoisement. La brune soutint fermement le regard mi-étonné mi-irrité du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- En effet, admit-il.  
\- On attend les épreuves de pied ferme, dit Edgar. On n'est pas stressés quoi.  
\- Tant mieux, faut pas se laisser impressionner ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être la mer à boire, ajouta Nadine. Nos professeurs respectifs nous ont bien préparés.  
\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit Jawad. On entre ?

Les deux duos franchirent la large porte et découvrirent un hall spacieux et luisant dont se dégageait une certaine aura de prestige. Rien à voir avec leur bahut à Mérouville.

\- Puisque nous avons tous des salles différentes, on va se séparer ici... dit Edgar.

En effet, la veille on avait communiqué à chaque élève son propre numéro ainsi le numéro de la salle où il devait se rendre pour passer l'examen écrit.

\- Bonne chance à vous tous ! sourit Nadine.  
\- A toi aussi ! répondit Guillaume.  
\- On se voit plus tard, fit Jawad.  
\- Eblouissez les futurs correcteurs ! s'exclama Edgar en s'éloignant.

Les quatre partirent chacun dans sa direction. Edgar emprunta des escaliers, monta à l'étage et suivit un couloir au bout duquel il atteignit la salle 8. Il attendit près de la porte avec des élèves d'autres villes. Les adolescents échangeaient leurs appréhensions ainsi que leurs avis sur leurs Pokémon.  
Un homme blond en costard blanc arriva et se plaça à côté de la porte. Il se mit à taper dans ses mains pour faire cesser le brouhaha ambiant puis lança un regard imposant aux élèves assemblés.

\- Bien le bonjour. Je me nomme Antonio Rivera, et comme nombre de mes collègues je suis chargé d'assurer l'organisation des examens. L'épreuve écrite débutera dans quinze minutes. En attendant, que chacun d'entre vous rejoigne la table qui comporte son numéro. Si quelqu'un doute de son numéro, bien que cela me semble improbable, il peut toujours se référer à la liste des étudiants affichée sur ce mur, près de la porte. Maintenant entrez, en silence et sans vous bousculer.

Les adolescents obéirent à l'ordre, intimidés par la carrure imposante et le ton strict de l'homme.  
Quand son tour d'entrer arriva, Edgar fut surpris de découvrir une salle aussi immense. Il devait y avoir au moins vingt rangées, chacune dotée d'une quinzaine de tables bien espacées entre elles.  
Edgar avança à travers les rangs tout en cherchant son numéro du regard. « 128.. 134... 139... 144... ah, voilà ! 147 ! »  
Sa table se trouvait au beau milieu de la salle. Il s'y installa et attendit calmement. « Je me demande dans quel coin les autres se sont retrouvés... »

Au même moment, dans une autre salle de taille similaire, Nadine s'assit sur une chaise et posa son sac au sol. Le numéro 219 l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'avant-dernière rangée. La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.  
« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette angoisse ? Pourtant j'étais tout à fait décontractée il y a même pas cinq minutes ! Je sais très bien que je suis bien préparée, j'ai beaucoup révisé durant ce dernier mois, alors pourquoi ? »  
Elle contempla la salle qui se remplissait progressivement.  
« Le plafond est très élevé, ça rend cet endroit plutôt intimidant. Avec ça et sa surface démesurée, la salle exerce une pression énorme sur les étudiants qui y entrent. Il y en a certains qui semblent perturbés ou perdus. L'architecte est surement un sadique, il doit se marrer en ce moment... »  
Suite à cette pensée, Nadine esquissa un sourire qui ne dura pas.  
« Non en fait ce qui me provoque ce malaise, c'est ce pressentiment qu'on va nous donner des questions de très haut niveau. Monsieur Dubois parlait de hausser le niveau de la région. Je me débrouillais pour ne pas y penser et positive mais là, à quelques moments de la réalité... qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edgar ? »

Edgar était, contrairement à son amie, parfaitement décontracté. Il regardait autour de lui en souriant.  
« Je n'ai rien à craindre. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais c'est ce qui rend le truc fun. Je t'attends de pied ferme, foutue feuille d'exam, je vais te défoncer comme pas possible avec mon stylo ! »

Dans une autre salle, assis dans les derniers rangs, Jawad était également calme et confiant. Le disciple de Valérie Bowman ne pensait à rien de particulier et attendait tranquillement, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.  
Dans sa salle, assis à la première rangée, Guillaume Garamonde ne quittait pas des yeux la porte, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de celui qui amènerait les copies. « Je m'en fiche de comment va être l'exam, je veux juste qu'on arrête de nous faire poireauter ! Allez, ouvre cette porte, allez... »  
A sept tables derrière lui, Noémie Curtis tuait le temps en observant ses ongles. « Quand je rentrerai chez moi, il faudra penser à changer ce vernis rouge, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai et je commence à m'en lasser. »  
Andy Belmont était dans la même salle qu'Edgar et tapotait frénétiquement la table de son doigt, ennuyé par l'attente.

\- Hé, psst !

Andy ne prit pas la peine de se retourner entièrement et se contenta de dévisager l'importun par dessus son épaule.

\- Dans les QCM, tu pourrais pas m'indiquer les réponses avec les doigts ?  
\- Va te faire mettre.  
\- Quoi mais... connard !

Andy ignora les grommellements de son voisin. Un homme entra dans la salle, et avec ceux déjà présents, ils se mirent à distribuer les feuilles.  
Dans la salle d'Edgar, Antonio Rivera observait intensément sa montre. Une fois l'aiguille arrivée à neuf heures, Il leva la tête vers les étudiants.

\- Commencez !

Les têtes se baissèrent et les feuilles furent retournées.

« Citez les talents des starters régionaux après avoir activé leur Méga évolutions. »

Andy eut un rictus. « Demandez-moi la couleur du ciel aussi ! »  
« Paratonnerre pour Méga-Jungko, Turbo pour Méga-Braségali et Glissade pour Méga-Laggron. »

Edgar avait également commencé à répondre aux premières questions. « Citez tous les Pokémon possédés par Pierre Rochard. Ils ont raté Cynthia de près... alors, l'équipe au grand complet du maitre est : Airmure, Galéking, Vacilys, Armaldo, Minotaupe, Kaorine, Strassie et Métalosse. Ok, la question qui vient après... »

« Donnez le ou les types des Pokémon suivants. »  
Guillaume haussa les sourcils, étonné. « Le type de Monsieur Mime ? Ils sont sérieux ? Bah Psy, évidemment ! Sinon quoi d'autre ? »  
Edgar sourit en voyant Golemastoc dans la liste. « C'était le deuxième jour du voyage, je m'étais totalement gouré... »  
Il écrivit Sol et Spectre d'un trait ferme.  
Jawad enchainait les réponses à un rythme frénétique. « Moufflair, Poison et Ténèbres. Limonde, Sol et Electrique. Amphinobi, Eau et Ténèbres. Le type Ténèbres est souvent bien planqué, ma parole... bon, Némélios, Feu et Normal. Kravarech, Poison et Dragon, c'est d'ailleurs le seul Pokémon à combiner ces deux types. »  
Nadine aussi parcourait l'exercice avec une certaine aisance.  
« Méga-Galéking... il perd son type Roche ce qui d'ailleurs réduit ses faiblesses, donc Acier tout court. »

Elle passa à l'exercice suivant qui s'annonçait une rédaction vu le large espace vide en dessous.

« Vous êtes en finale de la ligue, votre dernier Pokémon est un Lucario doté du talent Attention et ne porte aucun objet sur lui.  
Votre adversaire possède trois Pokémon en état de combattre, à savoir : Dracaufeu, Tritosor et Bétochef.  
Rédigez une simulation de la fin de ce match. Vous êtes libre d'utiliser les attaques que vous voulez, du moment qu'elles font partie des movepool des Pokémon concernés.  
NB : l'exercice ne porte pas tant sur l'issue du match, mais avant tout sur son déroulement. Un scénario de défaite n'impactera pas la note »

Nadine posa son stylo et entama une longue réflexion. « Lucario est un Pokémon au movepool très large, c'est un combattant très versatile qui peut atteindre presque toutes les faiblesses, cependant il a affaire à trois adversaires bien costauds, et il est évident que leur dresseur ne se laissera pas faire. »

Jawad produisait un raisonnement semblable « Chacun des trois Pokémon adverses peut toucher une des trois faiblesses de Lucario, et bénéficie en plus de l'effet STAB »

Guillaume atteignit cette question mais la sauta de suite, préférant terminer d'abord toutes les questions dont les réponses ne prenaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Edgar venait d'arriver à son tour à cette partie. « Lucario pourrait décimer Dracaufeu avec Lame de Roc, puis défoncer Tritosor avec une Aurasphère et deux Dracochoc, et enfin virer Bétochef avec Psyko. Non, les choses ne peuvent pas se passer aussi facilement, c'est trop ennuyeux comme scénario, une réponse pareille mérite un zéro. Le dresseur de Lucario est dans une situation critique, il faut concocter un scénario riche en périls. Au fait, il faut que je lui donne un moveset varié. Commençons d'abord par noter les capacités non offensives qu'il peut apprendre. Alors, Détection, Gonflette, Hâte... »

Jawad avait également commencé à écrire sur son brouillon. « Tritosor utilise Boue-Bombe, Lucario la neutralise avec un Dracochoc amplifié grâce à Plénitude préalablement utilisée. Une partie du Dracochoc arrive vers Tritosor qui néanmoins recourt à Ocroupi. Cependant Lucario a déjà utilisé Vitesse Extrême pour passer derrière Tritosor et l'achève avec une Aurasphère. Ouais ça peut le faire. »

Edgar sourit. « Pas question que j'utilise des attaques comme Aurasphère et Vitesse Extrême ! C'est trop évident. Non, pour échapper à Telluriforce, Lucario tire un Vibrobscur vers le sol pour se propulser dans les airs. Ouais, ça c'est de l'épique ! »

Nadine composait son récit sur son brouillon. « Bétochef attaque avec Mach Punch mais Lucario tient bon grâce à Ténacité et riposte avec un Close Combat, ce qui met Bétochef KO. Un peu facile mais bon... Lucario qui perd c'est plus crédible et terre-à-terre mais ce scénario me fend le cœur ! »

Noémie souffla bruyamment. « Je ne suis ni scénariste ni commentateur de ligue, moi ! »

Jawad comptait gagner du temps en répondant rapidement aux questions suivantes, mais celles-ci étaient leurs propres remue-méninges.  
« Est-ce que Ronflex peut apprendre Destruction ? Si oui, comment ? »  
Une fois arrivé à cette question, Edgar soupira et écrivit « Je ne sais pas. Franchement, ça ne sert à rien de connaitre la réponse à cette question. Si on se met à apprendre le movepool de chaque Pokémon avec les méthodes d'apprentissage de chaque attaque, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. »  
Il réprima un rire en relisant sa « réponse ».  
« Vas-y futur correcteur, colle-moi un zéro à cette question, je m'en fiche ! »

La matinée se poursuivit dans le calme. Les élèves se montrèrent plutôt sages et concentrés sur leur épreuve ; les surveillants ne remarquèrent aucun comportement suspect.  
A midi pile, les feuilles furent ramassées et les jeunes libérés. La pression accumulée pendant trois heures fut rapidement relâchée dans les couloirs qui se remplirent d'une agitation et d'un brouhaha à concurrencer une troupe de Chuchmur.  
Après un quart d'heures d'échanges d'impressions et de réponses, une bonne partie des élèves se dirigea vers la cantine pour déjeuner, dont Jawad qui s'aventura à travers le gigantesque espace de restauration, espérant trouver Edgar. Il l'aperçut de loin avec Nadine, les deux étaient assis l'un face à l'autre, leurs plateaux déjà entamés, et semblaient discuter fervemment.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs hésita à aller les voir. En fin de compte il y renonça et retourna auprès de Guillaume qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il y a une table vide là-bas, va l'occuper avant que quelqu'un nous devance, je me charge de ramener le déjeuner.  
\- D'accord, n'oublie pas les frites pour moi !  
\- Ouaip.

A l'autre bout de la salle...

\- On a bien fait de finir avant l'heure, regarde tout ce monde qui se bouscule pour se servir ! ricana Edgar.  
\- Cette cantine est géante mais le personnel ne semble pas habitué à gérer un si grand nombre de personnes, observa Nadine.

Edgar se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je vais aux toilettes.  
\- Ok.

Le brun partit chercher le lieu d'aisance et le trouva à l'étage après avoir demandé son chemin à un employé de l'académie. Il se soulagea dans un box puis reprit le chemin de retour. En descendant les escaliers, il tomba nez à nez avec...

\- Andy ?  
\- Newman...

Le garçon au regard perçant montait les marches. Edgar rompit le silence.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Comment t'as trouvé l'exam de ce matin ?  
\- Bof. Certaines questions sont totalement débiles.  
\- Aha ! Toi aussi t'as remarqué ?  
\- Ouais. Fin bref, l'épreuve écrite est sans intérêt pour moi. J'attends les combats d'après-demain.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est la partie avec le plus gros coefficient, il y en a qui ratent les exams à cause de ça !  
\- Hm. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera face à face durant les matches.

Edgar haussa les sourcils.

\- ... Ouais !  
\- A plus.  
\- Bonne chance pour la suite !  
\- Comme si j'en avais besoin...

Andy partit. Edgar resta interloqué un moment puis haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de Nadine. Les deux entamèrent une promenade d'exploration histoire de tuer le temps.

Vers quatorze heures moins quart, les élèves retournèrent à leur besogne. Nadine était plus décontractée que tout à l'heure et chantonnait même « La Isla Bonita » en attendant la reprise de l'épreuve. Guillaume par contre se sentait plus nerveux car il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs le matin et redoutait d'en faire encore plus dans les prochaines heures. Noémie se rongeait carrément les ongles, perturbée par le stress.

A quatorze heures, on procéda à la même routine et les élèves replongèrent dans l'océan des questions et des rédactions.  
Noémie faisait de son mieux mais la partie devenait bien plus serrée que durant le matin.  
« Les talents que peut connaître un Brouhabam... ils ont indiqué le nombre : deux. Déjà Anti-bruit, ça s'est connu, après pour le don onirique... eh bien... hmmm... AUCUNE idée ! J'écris Anti-bruit et je passe à la suite. Après on a Capidextre, trois talents. Ramassage et Technicien, et le troisième talent... j'en sais rien ! Drakkarmin, trois aussi... Peau Dure, et... et... bon sang j'ai TELLEMENT envie de voir le CONNARD qui écrit ces questions pour lui COLLER un de ces pains ! »

Même Jawad était dérouté par la véhémence des questions.  
« Nommez tous les talents spéciaux qui affectent la précision... oulala, ça va être coton. Bon, les plus évidentes sont Œil Composé et Regard Vif. Après... Agitation, Pied Confus... quoi d'autre... ah oui, Annule Garde. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? »  
Alors que Jawad tentait de se rappeler des talents tels que Rideau Neige et Lunatique, Guillaume avait les yeux écarquillés par les mots alignés sur sa feuille.  
« Situez temporellement et expliquez l'évènement qui a mené à la création d'Atalanopolis »  
Le blondinet poussa un long soupir devant sa feuille. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Hoennois qu'on doit connaitre les moindres détails historiques de la région ! Allez, partie suivante. »  
Il dépassa la partie relative à l'histoire Hoennoise et posa son regard sur celle qui venait après, à savoir cinq questions sur la géographie de la région.  
« Citez le nombre de routes dans Hoenn, en précisant la plus longue et la plus courte »  
Guillaume lâcha un profond gémissement inaudible.

« Enumérez, par ordre décroissant, les trois villes les plus peuplées de Hoenn »  
Edgar écrivit d'abord le nom de la ville où il se trouvait, Nénucrique. En seconde place, il hésita longtemps entre Mérouville et Poivressel puis décida finalement de mettre Mérouville, laissant Poivressel en dernière place. Ce faisant il commit une erreur : il fallait en réalité inverser les deux.  
« Quelles espèces de Pokémon peut-on trouver dans la route 119 ? »  
Edgar sourit en repensant à l'Heledelle de Nadine.  
« Nirondelle, Heledelle, Zigzaton, Linéon, Medhyéna, Grahyéna... les classiques quoi. Après il y a Kecleon, Tropius, Mystherbe, Ortide... »

Nadine, quant à elle, avançait à un rythme soutenu.  
« Pour chaque Pokémon, donnez cinq capacités de types différents qu'il peut apprendre et qui ne font pas partie de son ou ses types. Vous ne pouvez mentionner une capacité donnée qu'une seule fois pour un seul Pokémon. La capacité Puissance Cachée n'est pas comptée.  
Tarpaud  
Phyllali  
Roucarnage  
Manternel  
Coudlangue  
Bruyverne»  
La brune à lunettes porta son stylo à ses lèvres et réfléchit un bon moment. Elle écrivit les réponses potentielles sur son brouillon puis les copia sur sa feuille après réflexion.

« Tarpaud – Rebond - Hypnose - Torgnoles - Ecosphère - Blizzard  
Phyllali – Zénith - Aéropique - Plaie-croix - Repos - Queue de Fer  
Roucarnage – Ouragan - Hâte - Aile d'Acier - Demi-tour - Canicule  
Manternel – Danse Lames - Aiguisage - Griffe Ombre »  
Nadine se tapota la tête, confuse. « J'ai déjà utilisé Repos et Zénith, qu'est-ce que Manternel peut apprendre d'autre ? Oulala... »

Andy se débrouillait mieux face à cette question.  
« Manternel – Ten-danse - Toxik - Toile Elek - Sabotage - Lame d'Air  
Coudlangue – Léchouille - Mégafouet - Roulade - Tonnerre - Psykoud'boul  
Bruyverne – Bang Sonique - Rayon Lune - Lance-Soleil - Vibrobscur - Eclair Fou »  
Andy hocha doucement la tête. « Coudlangue a une tronche débile mais mine de rien, il en apprend, des attaques dévastatrices. Je pourrais en citer cinq autres ! Comme quoi la force n'est pas toujours apparente... »  
Il lut la rédaction qui suivait, la dernière de tout l'examen.  
« Vous êtes participant à la ligue. Composez une équipe de trois Pokémon de votre choix. Sont exclus les Pokémon que vous possédez, ainsi que les légendaires et les pseudo-légendaires. Justifiez vos choix d'un point de vue stratégique.  
1er Pokémon : premier stade d'une lignée d'évolution de deux ou trois Pokémon.  
2ème Pokémon : espèce qui ne fait pas partie d'une lignée d'évolution.  
3ème Pokémon : évolution finale d'une lignée de deux ou trois Pokémon. »  
Andy sourit, amusé. « Eh ben justement voilà l'occasion d'utiliser Coudlangue. Côté look ce n'est pas le genre de Pokémon que j'apprécie le plus mais il reste intéressant. Pour le standalone, pourquoi pas Aflamanoir. Les Absol et autres Scarhino sont trop populaires. Pour le Pokémon encore gamin, ça va être embêtant... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être... »

~~~

Au même moment, dans un coin reculé de l'académie, Owen Dubois se leva d'une chaise en entendant son nom et entra d'un pas assuré dans bureau.

\- Monsieur Dubois...  
\- Lui-même.

Le professeur serra la main à l'évaluateur et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui. Le cinquantenaire à lunettes consulta une fiche sous ses yeux.

\- 28 ans, vous avez débuté votre fonction à Autéquia ou vous êtes resté deux ans, puis vous avez été muté à Clémenti-ville ou vous continuez à exercer jusqu'à présent.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Première spécialité : Apprentissage Technique, puis actuellement Combat Direct. Grosso modo votre parcours à l'intérieur des établissements scolaires s'est déroulé sans heurts et a même contribué à augmenter les notes et rangs des académies d'Autéquia et Clémenti-ville. Vous jouissez du respect unanime de vos collègues et supérieurs.  
\- On peut dire ça oui.  
\- Cependant je note avec regret le cas particulier de votre premier voyage itinérant, qui s'est soldé par l'échec scolaire de Josette Cooper, votre unique élève.

L'évaluateur lança un regard sondeur vers Dubois, s'attendant à le voir perturbé ou embarrassé. Il n'en fut rien. Dubois était parfaitement serein et détendu. Du coup ce fut l'évaluateur qui se retrouva perturbé.

\- Il s'agit, euh, d'un cas très rare qui rompt radicalement avec le reste de votre CV. Si je n'avais pas de confirmation écrite devant moi, j'aurai juré qu'on vous avait confus avec quelqu'un d'autre. En plus avec ce qui vient de se passer, la pauvre fille qui s'en prend à vous et se fait arrêter par la police, ça rend cette histoire encore plus troublante...  
\- Le résultat de mon premier voyage itinérant aurait-t-il une incidence quelconque sur l'évaluation du second ?

L'évaluateur haussa les sourcils et agita les mains.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que cet incident m'intrigue et que votre évaluation est pour moi l'occasion de voir ce que vous en pensez, vous qui êtes le premier concerné.  
\- D'accord. J'en pense que Josette Cooper était un cas délicat qui requérait certaines compétences que j'étais trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour avoir. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider et la soutenir, et ce voyage était l'occasion parfaite pour lui trouver un adulte capable d'assumer ce rôle de parent de substitution. Un parent qui pourrait combler le vide émotionnel et éducationnel causé par l'absence de son père divorcé et le manque d'implication de sa mère. Cependant personne n'était au courant de cela et Josette a été confiée au hasard. Hasard qui m'a choisi moi.

L'évaluateur était époustouflé par la tirade de Dubois. Le professeur exposait une dimension nouvelle sur le sujet.

\- Elle avait un certain potentiel en tant que dresseuse et je n'ai pas su le faire sortir et le développer. Peut-être qu'avec un autre professeur, elle aurait bénéficié d'un meilleur soutien et qui l'aurait conduite vers de meilleurs résultats. Ou peut-être que son échec était le seul scénario possible. On ne le saura jamais. Par contre je sais deux choses. Tout n'est pas perdu pour elle, et je compte bien me rattraper sur mes lacunes passées.

Louis Moreau se pencha en arrière et se reposa sur son fauteuil de bureau, assimilant le poids des réponses et confidences de Dubois. Voilà un entretien qui brisait la routine de ceux qu'il s'était farci tout l'après-midi.

\- Je vois... je, euh, merci pour votre sincérité, et aussi d'accepter de parler d'un sujet si délicat.  
\- Délicat c'est sûr, mais ça ne devrait pas entraver les discussions. On a trop peu de discussions concernant les élèves. Merci à vous de vous y intéresser.  
\- Oui... bien, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas trop faire attendre les professeurs qui restent, donc on va passer à la suite. En fait ceci n'est pas tellement une évaluation, ça c'est déjà fait, je vais plutôt vous communiquer le verdict.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.  
\- Compte tenu de vos rapports bimensuels et du rapport de l'inspecteur Eric Holt, votre second voyage itinérant est un immense progrès. Les notes de vos élèves, sans être mauvaises au départ, ont connu une nette augmentation malgré un décollage un peu tardif.  
\- On pourrait inclure leurs impressions, aussi...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis des élèves et l'inclure dans l'évaluation ? Ils passent tout le voyage avec le professeur, leur feedback pourrait s'avérer plus pertinent que le rapport d'un inspecteur. Sans vouloir dénigrer le travail de monsieur Holt, qui est mon ami d'ailleurs, je crois que les élèves ont aussi leur mot à dire, ils pourraient formuler leurs observations et insatisfactions.  
\- Hm... ça se tient comme idée. Après bonne chance pour la concrétiser, le pouvoir décisionnel est concentré en haut de l'organigramme...  
\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça. Continuez s'il vous plait.

Louis nota l'idée sur un bloc-notes. Il gratta ses cheveux grisonnants puis regarda Dubois droit dans les yeux.

\- Hmph... écoutez, moi aussi je vais être franc avec vous. Le reste de l'appréciation est sans importance, juste des éloges courants, on va vous ajouter juste un point et demi vu que votre note est déjà assez haute. Elle se retrouve à 17.5 et par conséquent votre salaire se verra augmenté de 15%.  
\- Ca c'est cool.

Louis ne prêta pas attention à cette familiarité, l'évaluateur était gavé par le sérieux des entrevues précédentes, chose que Dubois avait remarquée.

\- J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à vous communiquer.

Il sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et en tira deux papiers. Dubois les prit et les lut attentivement. Il fit des yeux ronds et regarda Louis.

\- Demande de mutation à Atalanopolis ? Proposition d'un contrat d'analyste de matches à la ligue ?  
\- Je comprends votre étonnement. L'université d'Atalanopolis, la plus prestigieuse de tout Hoenn, a découvert votre talent lors de la dernière rencontre inter-académies et le top management souhaite en bénéficier. Inutile de dire que votre rémunération fera un bond de Groret.  
\- C'est très flatteur... et surprenant aussi.  
\- Haha, n'est-ce pas. Pour la deuxième demande c'est du à vos contributions au magazine TopDresseur, certes sporadiques mais hautement pertinentes. La saison de la ligue approche à grands pas et le besoin en commentateurs, analystes et stratèges se fait sentir. Vous serez amenés à écrire des articles, passer à la télé pour des interviews et débats... si tout se passe bien vous pourrez même sécuriser un poste stable à la direction de la ligue.

Dubois réfléchit un moment, observant les chemins qui s'offraient à lui. Il posa les feuilles sur la table et les glissa doucement vers Louis.

\- Désolé monsieur Moreau, mais j'ai d'autres plans.  
\- Ah bon ?! Vous êtes sûr ? Que ce soit à Atalanopolis ou Eternara, vous pourrez faire des connaissances haut placées, aller au delà de votre statut de professeur...  
\- J'ai encore toute ma vie pour ça. Pour le moment je veux encore enseigner et soutenir les jeunes dresseurs qui ont besoin d'aide. A l'université d'Atalanopolis les étudiants sont des adultes, en plus ils sont déjà assez bien accompagnés là-bas et se débrouilleront sans ma présence. Pour ce qui est d'Eternara, je veux bien m'impliquer dans la ligue cette année mais une fois la compétition terminée je ne resterai pas là-bas.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire alors ?  
\- J'ai passé assez de temps à Clémenti-ville. Je veux changer totalement de décor, et aller voir ce qui se passe ailleurs. Pour tout vous dire j'ai déjà contacté deux facultés pour leur demander s'ils auront des postes libres pour la prochaine année scolaire.  
\- Ou ça ? Lavandia ? Algatia ?  
\- Cherchez plus loin.  
\- ... Une autre région ?!  
\- Sinnoh pour être exact. Ce sera soit Vestigion soit Unionpolis. J'avoue que j'ai un certain penchant pour la première...

Louis resta silencieux un moment puis soupira.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous dissuader...  
\- En effet, non.  
\- Très bien, je note votre décision. Ceci mène notre entrevue à sa fin. Monsieur Dubois, c'est la première fois que j'ai un tête à tête avec vous mais j'ai l'impression de discuter avec une vieille connaissance.  
\- Le sentiment est partagé, monsieur Moreau.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et échangèrent une poignée de main énergique. Dubois sortit du bureau d'un pas léger et agile, animé par une curieuse sensation d'espoir.

~~~

Edgar lança un regard vers la grande horloge.  
« 16 heures 41... OH PUTAIN ! »  
Il parcourut la salle du regard. Quelques tables étaient déjà vides, et le reste des élèves semblant plutôt stressé.  
« Bordel j'ai pas senti le temps filer ! Gros, gros crétin ! Non, ne perds pas plus de temps à te lamenter ! Bon, question 27 : quelle est l'unique combinaison de types et de talent qui peut créer une triple résistance à l'un des dix-huit types ? Hmmm... il me faut deux types qui partagent une résistance commune, et un talent qui procure cette même résistance. Un talent qui procure une résistance, hmm... Ignifuge ? Non, Ignifuge diminue la puissance des attaques Feu mais n'y donne pas de résistance. Quoi d'autre... Isograisse... Isograisse ? Mais oui ! C'est ça, Isograisse ! Alors, deux types qui résistent soit au Feu soit à la Glace... »  
Un moment plus tard il écrivit Eau/Glace + Isograisse.

Quant à Nadine, elle avait déjà terminé mais hésitait à se lever pour aller rendre sa copie alors que tout le monde semblait lutter contre la montre. L'idée de devenir l'objet de tant de regards, même brièvement, lui déplaisait quelque peu.  
« Ressaisis-toi, idiote ! Ne laisse pas une chose aussi banale te tracasser ! Allez, je quitte la salle et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air frais dehors ! »  
Finalement elle se leva brusquement et manqua de faire tomber sa chaise. Quelques têtes se levèrent pour voir d'où venait le bruit ce qui poussa Nadine à accélérer le pas. Une fois la porte de la salle franchie la brune libéra un profond souffle de soulagement. Quand elle alla dehors, elle vit Jawad assis sur les escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'établissement. Passées quelques secondes d'hésitation elle descendit les marches et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Le garçon aux courts cheveux noirs leva la tête vers la brune à lunettes.

\- Salut... dit-elle.  
\- Ludvina... tu es l'une des rares à être sortis tôt.  
\- Trois heures c'est amplement suffisant pour finir l'examen, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- A condition de savoir gérer son temps.  
\- Hm.

Les deux se turent un moment ; Nadine hésitait entre prolonger la conversation et prendre congé, quant à Jawad il hésitait entre dire ce qu'il pensait et garder le silence. Finalement il soupira et reprit la parole.

\- Tu aurais pu faire semble de ne pas m'avoir vu et continuer ton chemin tranquillement, mais à la place tu as choisi de t'arrêter pour me saluer. J'apprécie le geste.  
\- Euh, de rien...  
\- Je n'ai pas dit merci.

Nadine pouffa de rire, chose qui irrita Jawad.

\- Je suis un clown, maintenant ?  
\- Désolée ! Je me suis juste mal exprimée, ça m'arrive des fois, ce n'est pas la peine de me corriger avec autant de sérieux. Tu sais, tu me rappelles notre prof à moi et Edgar. Au départ il était vachement sérieux et tendu.

Voyant le ton décontracté de la brune, Jawad se lâcha à son tour.

\- Elle est passée où la Ludvina craintive et effacée ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu aligner plus de cinq mots. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans votre voyage mais visiblement ça t'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
\- On peut dire ça. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle plus de trente secondes.  
\- Vrai... je suppose que je te dois des excuses pour les fois où je t'ai mal parlé.  
\- C'est déjà oublié, je ne suis pas rancunière.

Jawad sourit et se leva.

\- Prends bien soin d'Edgar, ok ?  
\- P-pardon ?!  
\- Il va avoir besoin de ton aide dans les combats doubles, ou peut-être aussi demain à l'épreuve mystère. Sois une bonne coéquipière pour lui, d'accord ?  
\- J'y compte bien !

Jawad salua Nadine de la main et s'éloigna. Ne trouvant rien à faire dans les escaliers, elle décida d'aller à la buvette pour prendre un biscuit et de l'eau.  
Quelques temps plus tard, les horloges sonnèrent dix-sept heures et marquèrent la fin du premier jour d'examens. Les élèves se bousculèrent dans les couloirs pour aller prendre de l'air, y compris Edgar qui vagabonda à travers la vaste cour. En regardant autour de lui il aperçut Noémie. La blonde remarqua le brun qui arrivait vers elle.

\- Hey, Noémie !  
\- Tiens, Newman. Tu me parles maintenant ?  
\- Ouais. Andy n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Nan. Tu sais, le fait qu'on soit camarades de voyage itinérant ne nous oblige pas à trainer ensemble toute la journée !  
\- Je t'ai juste posé une question, c'est sur un coup de tête et j'ai rien à y perdre, pas la peine de brandir ton bouclier, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! A plus.

Edgar s'éloigna nonchalamment, laissant derrière lui une Noémie figée et incapable de répliquer.

\- Il... n'a pas tort... balbutia-t-elle.

En allant à la buvette, Edgar retrouva Nadine. Elle lui donna une part de ses biscuits.

\- Merci ! Je me sens comme un prisonnier relâché, pas toi ?  
\- Je suis soulagée qu'un tiers des examens soit terminé, mais pas à ce point...  
\- Tu rigoles, on vient de finir la partie la plus chiante ! Ils sont pas cons de la faire passer en premier...  
\- Edgar !

Nadine et Edgar se retournèrent et virent arriver Jawad et Guillaume.

\- On ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui, dit Jawad.  
\- Oui, difficile de se croiser, avec tout ce monde...  
\- Au fait, dit Guillaume, Jawad et moi on va faire un tour en centre-ville, les salles d'arcades d'ici sont réputées dans tout Hoenn ! Tu viens ?  
\- Euh... « Je comptais trainer avec Nadine, maintenant elle va rester toute seule comme un Skitty abandonné... »  
\- Tu nous accompagnes, Ludvina ? demanda Jawad.  
\- D'accord ! acquiesça Nadine en souriant.

Edgar et Guillaume se regardèrent, interloqués.


	18. Ultimatest 2 - Opération Vice-versa

Edgar et Nadine prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans l'immense cantine de l'académie de Nénucrique. Nadine dégustait des chaussons aux pommes tandis qu'Edgar dévorait son omelette.

\- Han la vache ils déconnent pas avec la bouffe ! dit-il entre deux bouchées. En plus tout est gratos !  
\- Tout à fait, ça change des croissants mal chauffés de notre école !  
\- Je parie que c'est la meilleure académie de toute la région ! C'est tellement grand que je n'ai toujours pas vu Jawad et Guillaume.  
\- La ville où les examens se déroulent change chaque année, on a de la chance d'être tombés sur Nénucrique.

Une fois le repas achevé, le duo quitta la cantine et se dirigea vers le lieu de l'épreuve du jour.

\- Deuxième jour ! Tu te sens d'attaque ?  
\- Disons que je trouve ça un peu perturbant de ne pas savoir ce qu'on nous a prévu pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Moi je trouve ça excitant ! En route vers l'inconnu !  
\- J'espère que ça ne va pas être une course, je ne suis pas du tout sportive...  
\- Ca sert à rien de spéculer, on va là-bas et on découvre ! Relax, Nadine.  
\- D'accord...

Au même moment, un autre duo se dirigeait vers les stades. Les deux garçons croisèrent une grande femme blonde, les bras croisés et adossée à un mur.

\- Salut les mômes. Bien réveillés ?  
\- Bonjour mademoiselle Bowman ! s'exclama Guillaume.  
\- Mademoiselle Bowman, vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir quelle sera l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Jawad.  
\- Non et je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est que peu importe ce qu'ils ont prévu pour vous, vous êtes tenus de surpasser tout le monde, c'est bien clair ?  
\- Oui ! répondirent les élèves en même temps.  
\- Vous ne nous avez toujours rien demandé sur l'épreuve écrite ! remarqua Guillaume.  
\- Je m'en fiche aussi, la théorie ne m'intéresse pas et je me doute que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé.  
\- Si vous le dites...

A quelques couloirs de là, un autre professeur encourageait les élèves à sa façon.

\- Faites de votre mieux, les enfants ! Je suis derrière vous !  
\- Paie ton expression louche... marmonna Noémie.  
\- J'avoue... acquiesça Andy.

Les deux camarades malgré eux sortirent de l'établissement par une porte, laissant Robert Fleuret seul et soucieux dans le hall. En effet, les professeurs n'étaient pas autorisés à assister à l'épreuve du jour. Passée une minute de marche silencieuse à travers l'une des trois cours de l'académie, Andy se tourna vers Noémie et la fixa du regard. Il ne considérait nullement cette fille comme une amie, il lui arrivait même de la détester, toutefois il reconnaissait volontiers que son visage était un régal pour les yeux.

\- T'as pas l'air tendue, dit-il pour donner un sens à son regard prolongé.  
\- Je suis pas du genre à angoisser comme une malade, à me demander toutes les cinq minutes « Est-ce que je vais l'avoir ce diplôme ou pas ? ». Je sais qu'au pire des cas j'aurais quand même ma moyenne puisque je suis pas mal préparée.  
\- Ton absence d'ambition me laisse pantois.  
\- Oh la ferme.

Ils arrivèrent, en même temps que beaucoup d'autres binômes, à l'entrée de l'un des stades de l'académie. Un large terrain à ciel ouvert se trouvait au milieu du stade, avec des gradins disposés à ses côtés ainsi qu'une longe table pour le jury. Lequel était composé de trois hommes et deux femmes, tous d'un âge dépassant la quarantaine. Avec leurs habits relativement décontractés et leurs regards vivaces, ils dégageaient une aura non pas de fonctionnaires décrépis par les bureaux, mais plutôt celle de vrais vétérans du dressage.

Le blond baraqué du jour précédent, Antonio Rivera, prit un micro et salua les élèves.

\- La seconde épreuve est une série de matches rapides. Chaque élève passera un seul combat avec un seul Pokémon.

L'étonnement se fit clair sur les visages des adolescents.

\- Une seule chance, ça passe ou ça casse... dit Edgar.  
\- Mais c'est quoi l'intérêt ? se demanda Nadine. Ca a l'air trop simple par rapport à ce qui se fait d'habitude...

Antonio toussa dans sa main pour dissiper les chuchotements et recentrer l'attention sur lui.

\- Laissez-moi finir d'abord. La particularité de cette épreuve est que chaque élève va utiliser un Pokémon sélectionné au hasard dans l'équipe de son camarade de voyage itinérant.

Edgar et Nadine se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ramené en cachette à leur réunion ?  
\- Voilà qui est intéressant !

Dans leur stade, Jawad et Guillaume s'échangèrent un regard blasé.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? soupira Jawad.  
\- Ca ne change pas grand-chose pour nous, affirma Guillaume d'un ton sérieux et confiant. Nous sommes tous deux forts et on connait très bien nos Pokémon respectifs.

Noémie était terrifiée. « Oh mon Dieu, je veux pas utiliser les Pokémon d'Andy, ils me font trop peur ! Des fois son Colossinge me fait un de ces regards... c'est quoi son moveset déjà ? »  
Andy était scandalisé.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à entrainer mes Pokémon et à la fin on m'empêche de les utiliser ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Les élèves à côté d'Andy découvraient de près la furie de Mérouville. Noémie fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci Andy, d'insinuer que je traine un Magicarpe et un Tournegrin ! Je te rappelle que moi aussi mes Pokémon sont puissants, au cas où tu aurais oublié notre petit duel !  
\- Te la pète pas. Avec mes Pokémon je suis sûr de vaincre, avec les tiens je n'ai plus cette certitude.  
\- Pschhh, non mais écoutez-le... je vais pas me donner la peine de continuer à répondre à tes conneries !

Quelques combats maladroits commencèrent dans les divers stades. Hésitation et manque de réactivité se faisaient sentir dans les choix des dresseurs.

\- Match suivant... Edgar Newman contre Victoria Baker !  
\- Déjà ? Tant mieux ! sourit le brun en se levant de sa place.  
\- Bonne chance ! dit Nadine. Et prends soin de mes Pokémon.  
\- T'inquiète, je te les rends sans bobo ! « Du moins je vais essayer... »

Une fois arrivé à sa place sur le terrain, Edgar donna ses Pokéball à l'un des examinateurs. Un autre lui ramena les quatre Pokéball de Nadine.

\- Faites attention à ne pas emmêler mes Ball avec celles de quelqu'un d'autre !  
\- Tu nous prends pour qui, jeunot ? Tout est minutieusement organisé !  
\- Okay.

A l'autre bout du terrain, Edgar vit une belle brune en robe verte. Le visage de cette dernière ne lui parut guère étranger. En effet, la dénommée Victoria Baker scruta Edgar un bon moment puis le pointa du doigt.

\- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es la grosse gueule qu'on a affrontée à Vergazon !  
\- Comme on se retrouve, poufiasse ! sourit Edgar. Comment va ta copine la blondinette ?  
\- Toujours aussi vulgaire ! Mais je ne vais pas faire attention à tes provocations débiles !

Edgar sourit et prit une Pokéball et libéra son contenu. Natasha la Feuforêve sortit de la sphère rouge et blanche et se retourna pour constater que ce n'était pas sa dresseuse qui venait de l'appeler.  
« J'espérais tomber sur Fernando mais bon... » pensa Edgar.

\- J'ai confiance en Gloria, ses Pokémon m'offriront une victoire resplendissante! S'exclama Victoria. Pokéball, révèle-nous ton résident !

La brune raffinée envoya un Ninjask.

\- Il a évolué, hein... marmonna Edgar. Tant mieux, ça serait trop facile de massacrer un simple Ningale ! Natasha, je compte sur toi !

Feuforêve acquiesça d'un cri. L'arbitre donna l'ordre de débuter le match.

\- Ninjask, commence avec Danse Lames ! ordonna Victoria.

L'insecte donna des coups de griffes dans l'air tout en tournoyant frénétiquement. Edgar ne donna pas d'ordre et se contenta d'observer. Victoria pointa Feuforêve du doigt.

\- Maintenant, Tranche-Nuit ! Vire-moi cette affreuse tête volante !

Ninjask s'enveloppa tout entier dans une aura noire et pourpre puis fusa comme une flèche. Cependant Edgar ne réagit pas immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » se demanda Nadine.

\- Natasha, Rayon Gemme ! cria-t-il au dernier moment.

Feuforêve tira illico le rayon rouge, toutefois Ninjask parvint à l'éviter.  
L'un des membres du jury hocha la tête et prit des notes. « Newman a attendu que Ninjask soit suffisamment proche en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à la contre-attaque, une décision tout à fait sensée mais Ninjask est extrêmement agile. »  
Ninjask acheva sa course vers Feuforêve et brandit sa griffe droite, celle-ci allongée par l'énergie sombre.

\- Abri ! cria Edgar.

Ninjask frappa en vain la barrière lumineuse. Nadine souffla de soulagement.

\- Et alors ? lança Victoria. Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette capacité à répétition !  
\- Ouah, t'es une érudite ! s'étonna faussement Edgar. Tu as d'autres révélations à faire ? Non ? Natasha, Machination !

Une fumée noire s'échappa des cheveux du fantôme qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Inutile, sourit Victoria. Mon cher Ninjask, éblouis cette assemblée avec ton attaque Plaie-Croix !

Le Pokémon ninja croisa les griffes, formant le grand X lumineux, et fonça à toute vitesse vers son opposant.

\- Vite, esquive avec Ombre Portée !

Natasha étendit son ombre et plongea dedans, échappant à la frappe imminente de Ninjask. Nadine était impressionnée. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette utilisation, je prends note... »  
L'ombre jaillit en dessous de Ninjask et le submergea. L'insecte prit ses distances, affaibli par l'attaque spectrale, tandis que Feuforêve sortait de son ombre en ricanant.

\- Alors, Victoria ? fit Edgar. J'attends encore de te voir me battre !  
\- Monsieur réussit un petit tour de passe-passe et il se prend pour un champion ! Ninjask, Tranche-Nuit !

L'énergie sombre recouvrit Ninjask qui se rua vers Natasha.

\- Ombre Portée ! « C'est redondant mais je n'ai pas d'alternative... »  
\- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire deux fois de suite ! Feinte !  
\- Qu...

Tout se passa en un instant. Ninjask quitta son aura noire, celle-ci continuant sa trajectoire, puis effectua un détour en demi-cercle à une vitesse phénoménale, et percuta violemment Feuforêve avant qu'elle n'atteigne son ombre pour s'y cacher. Feuforêve perdit de l'altitude en zigzaguant comme une feuille d'arbre.  
« Je dois en finir au plus vite, Natasha ne supportera pas un autre coup... »

\- Natasha, tiens bon ! Machination, encore une fois !

Natasha augmenta son attaque spéciale au plus haut point et sembla comme prise dans un état de transe.

\- Maintenant utilise Ombre Portée, puissance maximum, mais n'attaque pas avec !

Tous s'étonnèrent de cet ordre. L'ombre de Feuforêve prit des proportions gigantesques et couvrit toute la surface de combat.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça rime ! Inutile de réemployer la même technique, il me suffit de réutiliser Feinte et le Pokémon de la binoclarde est bon pour la salle d'urgences !  
\- Sauf si je ne cherche pas à esquiver ! Natasha, attaque Rayon Gemme, dans ton ombre !

Le collier de Feuforêve brilla intensément puis libéra une multitude de rayons rouges vers le sol. Un moment de calme et d'anticipation passa, le stade entier guettait l'attaque imminente. Soudain les tirs de lumière rejaillirent du sol, chacun à un endroit différent, mais tous visaient Ninjask. L'insecte volant se déplaça pour éviter la salve mais les rayons le poursuivirent. Le Pokémon de Gloria vola aussi rapidement que possible dans l'espoir d'échapper aux tirs ennemis mais, attaqué de toutes parts, il finit par se faire toucher.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! geignit Victoria. Ninjask, Utilise Reflet !

Le Pokémon de Gloria n'exécuta pas l'ordre et continua à esquiver les rayons rouges avec de moins en moins de vivacité. Victoria grimaça en comprenant.

\- Il ne connait pas cette capacité ?  
\- Indigne d'un Pokémon Ninja, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Edgar.

Les multiples rayons atteignirent l'insecte une nouvelle fois ; Ninjask chuta au sol tandis que Feuforêve rappelait son ombre amplifiée.

\- P-Plaie-Croix, vite ! supplia Victoria.  
\- Vibrobscur !

Avant de pouvoir se relever, Ninjask fut éclaboussé par la décharge noire. L'arbitre leva un bras en direction d'Edgar.

\- Edgar Newman est vainqueur ! Ce combat est terminé.

L'un des membres du jury se tourna vers ses collègues.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- C'est du lourd. Ce gamin vient d'exploiter la capacité des Feuforêve, et par extension les Pokémon de type Spectre, à utiliser l'ombre comme portail pour accéder au domaine astral. Et ce, non pas pour se déplacer soi-même, mais plutôt pour y envoyer sa propre attaque, chose tout à fait possible puisque c'est une émanation de son corps.  
\- J'ajouterais même qu'il a trouvé une solution à l'agilité problématique de Ninjask en attaquant depuis plusieurs directions en même temps.  
\- Alors, on récapitule : excellente maîtrise du Pokémon de prêt, prise de risque pertinente, improvisation d'une tactique judicieuse...  
\- J'espère que les élèves à venir seront du même calibre !

Feuforêve retourna auprès d'Edgar en souriant.

\- Je suis fière de toi, ma grande ! J'étais pas sûr que ça allait marcher mais tu m'as épaté.  
\- GLORIAAA ! PARDONNE-MOI !

La brune se blottit dans les bras de la blonde en pleurant. Gloria lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

\- Ca va aller, ma chérie, tu as fait ce que tu as pu...

Nadine était subjuguée. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire... il exploite le potentiel de Natasha bien mieux que je ne l'aurais fait ! »  
Edgar rappela Natasha et rendit les Pokéball à l'examinateur de tout à l'heure. Il retourna à sa place et y trouva des fans nouveau-nés.

\- C'était génial, mec !  
\- Merci ! Héhéhé...  
\- Tu maîtrises ce Feuforêve comme si c'était ton propre Pokémon ! ajouta un autre.  
\- Bah en fait, il faut que le Pokémon te fasse confiance, et que tu connaisses bien son moveset.  
\- Je prends note ! Audrey, je dois réviser les attaques de tes Pokémon ! Alors, ton Rondoudou il a...

Edgar fit un petit tope-là avec Nadine.

~~~

\- Pour la suite, ce sera... Ryôma Sagara contre Jawad Narshe.  
\- Bonne chance ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, quel que soit mon adversaire je le battrai.

Guillaume haussa les épaules en souriant. Jawad se plaça au carré réservé aux dresseurs et découvrit son opposant : un jeune homme à lunettes habillé de manière stricte.  
Jawad lança la Pokéball dont sortit Grodrive. Ryôma envoya un Cabriolaine.  
« Je rêve, j'ai face à moi une mignonne petite chèvre. De tous les Pokémon de Kalos, je tombe sur ça. Même pas drôle, j'aurais préféré, j'sais pas, quelque chose comme Flambusard ou Golgopathe. Bon, je m'en débarrasse vite fait et je retourne à ma place. »

\- Commencez, annonça l'arbitre.  
\- Grodrive, attaque Feu Follet !  
\- Cabriolaine, Surf !  
\- Hein ?

Grodrive envoya une volée de boules de feu bleu, cependant toutes furent éteintes par une énorme vague d'eau. Le fantôme volant s'éleva dans les airs pour échapper à la déferlante. Jawad observa, éberlué, cette mignonne petite chèvre qui se grattait la crinière herbue d'un air insouciant.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'en voyant ce Pokémon tu l'as cruellement sous-estimé, dit Ryôma.  
\- Certes. Mais je suis content de voir que son movepool est large, ça en fait un adversaire valable.  
\- Tu parles toujours comme ça ? Sérieux et limite arrogant ?  
\- Oui et on me le reproche. Grodrive, Gyroballe !

Grodrive plongea en tournoyant et heurta Cabriolaine avec force. Jawad s'étonna un peu de voir que Ryôma n'avait pas réagi. « Il prépare quelque chose ! »

\- Représailles !

« Eh bah voilà ! » geignit intérieurement Jawad.  
Cabriolaine repoussa Grodrive d'un sévère coup de cornes. Le ballon vivant parut sérieusement touché et reprit de l'altitude.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, Synthèse.

Cabriolaine récupéra des forces en absorbant la lueur du soleil puis se mit à sautiller joyeusement.

\- Cabriolaine, Eclair Fou !

Des éclairs jaillirent du corps de Pokémon Monture qui se rua vers le ballon volant, entouré d'énergie électrique. Jawad, tout comme les spectateurs, était scié.

\- Cette bouse peut utiliser cette attaque ?! geignit Guillaume.  
\- Dites-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama Jawad. Grodrive, retiens-le avec Psyko !

Grodrive essaya mais en vain : Cabriolaine sauta en direction du ballon.

\- Bordel ! Vent Arrière !

Grodrive étendit ses quatre bras et se mit à tournoyer à grande vitesse ; le tourbillon généré le propulsa en haut, hors de la portée de Cabriolaine qui ne pouvait pas changer de trajectoire. La chèvre acheva sa charge et retomba au sol puis revint par petits bonds près de son dresseur provisoire. Jawad souffla de soulagement.

\- Ca va être quoi après, Spatio-Rift ?  
\- Haha, j'aurais bien aimé ! Surf !  
\- N'y compte pas ! Entrave !

Cabriolaine s'agita, confus par sa soudaine incapacité à exécuter l'attaque.

\- Hmph... pas grave. Canon Graine!

Cabriolaine cracha une série de graines dont certaines atteignirent Grodrive et lui explosèrent à la figure.

\- Et Eclair Fou !  
\- Ce combat est fini, dit Jawad.  
\- Plait-il ?!  
\- Grodrive, Hantise !

Le spectre disparut des regards. Purement et simplement, volatilisé comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'une illusion.  
Ryôma plissa les yeux et rehaussa ses lunettes. Cabriolaine cessa sa charge, perturbé par la disparition de sa cible.

\- Tu viens de me révéler qu'Eclair Fou est la seule option viable qui te reste. Les attaques Plante n'infligent pas des dégâts sérieux, et je ne parle même pas des attaques de type normal comme Bélier, aucun intérêt. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas trop difficile pour moi d'éviter Eclair Fou.

Ryôma se força à cacher son agacement et sa frustration.

\- J'aurais pu me contenter d'esquiver mais ça ne sert à rien de prolonger ce combat, tu m'as montré toutes tes cartes.

Soudain Cabriolaine sembla comme secoué par une force invisible.

\- A-abri, vite ! geignit Ryôma.

Grodrive apparut subitement derrière la chèvre, avant que celle-ci n'érige sa protection, et la serra avec ses quatre bras. Cabriolaine gesticula et bêla comme une damnée puis s'étala au sol, inconsciente. Grodrive la relâcha et retourna nonchalamment auprès de Jawad. Ryôma souffla, dépité.

\- D'accord... tu m'as eu de bout en bout, bravo.

Jawad le salua d'un geste de la main et rendit la Pokéball de Guillaume à l'examinateur. « Ca fait bizarre de se dire que la deuxième épreuve est déjà terminée... »

\- Ouais, un match typique de Jawad quoi... marmonna Guillaume en hochant la tête.

~~~

\- AAARGH MAIS DITES-MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAIII !

Tous ceux présents au terrain 3 avaient les yeux rivés vers cette blonde qui allait s'arracher les cheveux. Devant elle un Colossinge était assis au sol, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

\- Non mais tu vas bouger ton cul, oui ?! cria Noémie.

Colossinge était comme sourd. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la foule, beaucoup étaient anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver dans une situation similaire. A l'autre côté de la surface de combat se trouvait un grand garçon blond du nom de Pascal Cuvie. Le hasard lui avait confié un Wailmer et visiblement il était décidé à profiter de l'infortune de Noémie.

\- Haha, pas de bol ! ricana-t-il. C'est la faute à ceux qui ont choisi cette épreuve !  
\- N'en rajoute pas une couche, crétin ! Havoc, allez bouge-toi un peu, tu ne veux pas perdre, non ?

Aucune réaction de la part du primate. Andy éclata de rire.

\- Tu es foutue Noémie, Havoc n'acceptera les ordres de personne d'autre que moi. Hahaha !  
\- Toi, la ferme ! Décidément, tel Pokémon, tel dresseur !  
\- Wailmer, attaque Roulade ! ordonna Pascal.

La baleine sphérique se mit à rouler en direction de Colossinge. Cependant le singe effectua un joli roulé-boulé et n'eut aucun mal à éviter la charge.

\- Havoc, Poing Karaté !

Colossinge resta immobile au grand désarroi de Noémie qui se tenait la tête.

\- Wailmer, Rebond !  
\- Colossinge, s'il te plait, utilise Anti-Air !

Wailmer sautilla en avant pour prendre de l'élan puis effectua un bond prodigieux dans les airs. Le Pokémon d'Andy se contenta d'esquiver ; la baleine s'écrasa au sol puis rebondit en arrière.

\- C'est moins facile que prévu... marmonna Pascal. Pistolet à O !

Nouvelle attaque, nouvelle esquive. Noémie était totalement désemparée. « Je ne peux pas me faire obéir... mon seul espoir est que Colossinge décide tout seul d'attaquer »  
Andy pensait autrement. « Ce n'est pas tellement l'issue du match qui compte, c'est surtout la capacité du dresseur à maîtriser un Pokémon qui ne lui appartient pas. Noémie ne peut rien faire mais son adversaire n'a pas vraiment le dessus »

\- Andy ! cria Noémie.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Dis à ton Pokémon de m'obéir ! Si tu lui donnes cet ordre, il devra accepter de faire ce que je lui dis, non ?  
\- Pas con...  
\- Stop ! cria l'examinateur chargé d'annoncer les matches. Belmont, si vous faites ça, considérez votre camarade comme disqualifiée !

Andy haussa les épaules.

\- Tu l'as entendu...

Andy lança un regard en direction de Noémie et s'étonna en voyant que son visage venait de prendre une expression horrible, une rage croissante mêlée à une frustration bouillonnante.

\- Wailmer, utilise Brume ! ordonna Pascal.

Wailmer cracha une brume large et épaisse dans laquelle il se dissimula. La brume se propagea à travers le terrain et atteignit Colossinge, lequel se mit debout, intrigué et méfiant.

\- Havoc, dissipe la brume avec Onde Vide ! supplia Noémie. Allez !  
\- Sérieux, elle a encore espoir ? dit un élève.  
\- J'ai jamais vu un Pokémon aussi loyal envers son dresseur... ajouta un autre. C'est touchant et stupide à la fois !  
\- Hahaha !

Noémie subissait avec impuissance les commentaires de la foule.  
Soudain Wailmer surgit de la brume, tout près de Colossinge et chargeant vers lui dans une attaque Roulade nettement plus puissante que tout à l'heure. Néanmoins Colossinge l'arrêta net d'une seule main. Andy sourit. « La tactique employée est pas mal du tout mais ton gros ballon bleu n'a clairement pas assez de force pour infliger des dégâts sérieux à Havoc »  
Wailmer continua à tourner, sa vitesse de rotation diminuant graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta. Toutefois Pascal ne comptait pas abandonner.

\- Pistolet à O, maintenant !

Colossinge bondit à temps et évita le tir aqueux.

\- C'est pas vrai... geignit le garçon.

L'arbitre avança au milieu du terrain et annonça :

\- On arrête.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Pascal.  
\- Quoi ?! cria Noémie.  
\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Le combat est terminé.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! Il n'y a pas de KO !  
\- C'est pourtant clair : si ça continue comme ça, ce combat ne finira jamais. Or il y a encore beaucoup d'élèves qui attendent leur tour et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps.

Noémie était tétanisée. Pour le coup Andy se sentait étrangement embêté et ne comptait pas se moquer d'elle. Même Pascal semblait peiné pour son adversaire.

\- Le jury en a suffisamment vu pour vous évaluer et attribuer une note, conclut l'arbitre. Noémie Curtis et Pascal Cuvie, vous pouvez retourner à vos places.  
\- C'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche... soupira Pascal en rappelant Wailmer.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt ! dit l'un des élèves.  
\- Ca sent la session de rattrapage pour mademoiselle ! lança un autre.

Noémie rappela Colossinge, retourna auprès d'Andy et lui rendit sa Pokéball sans dire un mot. Il vit sur son visage qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

« Et dire qu'au départ elle était confiante et relax. Avec ça, pas sûr que tu aies la moyenne à cette épreuve... »

Les matches se succédèrent, la pause de midi arriva et l'épreuve reprit son cours à quatorze heures. Nadine n'était pas encore passée et attendait son tour avec de plus en plus d'impatience.  
Dans un autre stade, un blondinet sauta de sa chaise en entendant son nom.

\- Guillaume Garamonde contre Tiffany Howard.  
\- J'y vais ! sourit le blond.  
\- Hm, acquiesça son camarade.

Guillaume observa son adversaire. C'était une grande fille au corps mince et pâle, vêtue de cuir noir. Mais surtout, elle avait un impressionnant mohawk rouge et le reste de ses cheveux étaient rasés.

\- Peuh ! C'est tout ce qu'on me donne, un petit nerd plein de boutons ? C'est pas marrant !

Guillaume ignora les provocations et prit une Pokéball. « Voyons voir ce que le hasard va choisir... »  
Il envoya Noarfang. « C'est le moins impressionnant des trois... »  
Tiffany lança une Pokéball et tomba sur un Barbicha. Le poisson ne semblait guère enchanté de se retrouver sur la terre ferme et se débattait nerveusement. « Non en fait je devrais pas me plaindre... » pensa Guillaume.

\- Damn ! pesta Tiffany. C'est quoi cette chance merdique ! Harry, c'est ta faute, pourquoi tu dresses des Pokémon pareils ?  
\- Je dresse ce que je veux ! répondit son camarade de voyage. Débrouille-toi !  
\- Qui c'est qui va rigoler maintenant ? lança Guillaume.  
\- Ta gueule ! Barbicha, Laser Glace !

Le poisson-chat cracha un puissant rayon glacé, néanmoins Noarfang l'évita sans souci.

\- Il vaut mieux rester méfiant... Noarfang, Hypnose !

Les yeux du hibou se mirent à luire et lâchèrent trois anneaux d'énergie en direction de Barbicha.

\- Que dalle ! grommela Tiffany. Boue-Bombe !

Barbicha cracha une grosse boule de boue qui contint le premier anneau et l'explosa. Les deux autres anneaux furent dissipés par les éclats de boue. Guillaume hocha la tête en souriant.

\- J'avoue, c'était cool comme réaction. Continue comme ça ! Attaque Rafale Psy !

Noarfang bombarda son ennemi de rayons oculaires multicolores. Tiffany frappa l'air, agacée.

\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de bouger, espèce de poisson obèse de pacotille !  
\- Eh ! grommela Harry.  
\- Hmph ! Amnésie !

Le Pokémon Barbillon sembla étonné un moment puis prit un air décontracté et serein.

\- Et Laser Glace !

Le rayon bleu ciel partit mais rata sa cible, toutefois Barbicha ne s'arrêta pas et dirigea son tir vers l'oiseau. Noarfang continua à esquiver non sans difficulté.

\- Noarfang, utilise Hâte.

Le hibou battit frénétiquement des ailes et redoubla de vitesse de vol, devenant ainsi quasiment intouchable. Barbicha cessa d'attaquer, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il a déployée.

\- Génial... geignit Tiffany.  
\- Bélier, maintenant !  
\- Genre je vais te laisser faire ! Hydroqueue !

Barbicha se tortilla nerveusement et reçut Noarfang à temps avec un coup de queue enrobée d'eau ; le hibou fut repoussé et reprit ses distances.

\- Dans ce cas... Ultrason !

Le Pokémon de Jawad ouvrit le bec et envoya des ondes transparentes à peine visibles ; Barbicha sembla comme étonné.

\- Motherf...  
\- Un peu de respect pour cette assemblée, voyons ! Psykoud'boul !  
\- Come on, réveille-toi sale morue ! Hydroqueue, vite !

Barbicha semblait perdu, en fait il ressentait une vilaine migraine et tout tournait autour de lui, même le ciel. Il ne vit pas arriver son assaillant qui le percuta d'un rude coup de crâne lumineux. Barbicha s'aplatit au sol, dévasté.

\- Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Guillaume.  
\- Shiiiiit... geignit la vaincue. Si j'avais mon Dimoret...  
\- Et moi si j'avais un Mewtwo ! On m'aurait donné le diplôme direct, sans passer les exams...

La furie au mohawk retourna à sa place en pestant. Son camarade Harry ajouta la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Bah Tiffany, tu aurais pu utiliser Tomberoche !  
\- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, abruti ?!  
\- J'ai pas le droit !  
\- Putain je dois fumer une clope... elles sont où les toilettes ?

Guillaume revint tout content auprès de Jawad qui souriait, fier de la performance de son camarade.

\- Alors monsieur, votre verdict ?  
\- Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Simple mais efficace. Et Noarfang n'a pas eu la moindre blessure. Pour le moment ces exams se passent sans souci.  
\- Tu penses qu'on sera les premiers du classement de notre classe ?  
\- Tu es trop modeste, Guillaume. Dis plutôt les premiers du classement régional !  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
\- Peut-être. J'ai hâte de passer le tournoi pour vérifier ça.

~~~

\- Andy Belmont contre Jason Edelson !  
\- C'est parti, dit Andy en se levant.

Il alla au terrain et prit deux Pokéball des mains de l'examinateur. Il en prit une au hasard et la lança ; Givrali fit son apparition. L'évolition des neiges s'étonna de voir derrière elle ce garçon qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, T'as intérêt à exécuter mes ordres sinon j'te botte le cul ! C'EST COMPRIS ?

Givrali frissonna de tout son être.

\- Hé ! cria Noémie. Ne parle pas à mon Givrali de cette façon !

En face, Jason eut droit à un Magmar.

\- Haha, excellente pioche !  
\- Intéressant, sourit Andy.  
\- Commencez, annonça l'arbitre.  
\- Magmar, Poing de Feu !  
\- Esquive ! somma Andy.

Magmar courut vers son adversaire tout en embrasant son poing droit. En arrivant près de Givrali il frappa mais le Pokémon Poudreuse s'éloigna en effectuant un bond gracieux.

\- Attraction ! ordonna Andy.

Givrali se retourna vers son dresseur provisoire, interloqué. «Bon, j'aurais au moins essayé... je n'ai jamais prêté attention à son moveset.»

\- Magmar, attaque Purédpois !

Le Pokémon Flamme cracha une épaisse fumée grise en direction de l'évolition.

\- Souffle Glacé !

Givrali envoya une rafale de vent chargée de poudre scintillante, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper la fumée empoissonnée. Andy sourit. « Très bien, pour le moment je gère. Alors c'est quoi les autres attaques que j'ai à ma disposition... les attaques qu'elle a utilisé contre Havoc... Bouclier, Détection... Laser Glace aussi... il y en a d'autres ? »  
Jason croisa les bras et afficha un sourire confiant voire arrogant.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Magmar ! Poing de Feu à longue portée !

Magmar embrasa son poing et donna un coup dans le vide. Le feu généré resta suspendu en l'air sous une forme sphérique. Le Pokémon Flamme répéta le même procédé cinq autres fois devant les regards impressionnés du public. Andy observait en silence, intrigué par ce stratagème.

\- Ce Magmar est en train d'utiliser Psyko pour maintenir les boules de feu en suspension, fit remarquer l'un des membres du jury à ses collègues.  
\- Pas mal comme technique...  
\- Feu ! cria Jason.

Magmar usa de ses capacités mentales pour envoyer les six boules de feu vers Givrali.

\- Détection ! ordonna Andy.

Givrali parvint à éviter, non sans difficulté, les six projectiles. Pour autant Jason ne semblait guère contrarié et continuait à sourire prétentieusement.

\- T'as vu, Jean ? dit-il. J'ai réussi à reproduire ta technique !  
\- Ouais, trop fort ! acquiesça le dénommé Jean en levant un pouce.  
\- Je rêve ou t'es en train de dire au jury que t'es un dresseur doué ? s'étonna Andy.  
\- Hein ?! Non !  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont te donner une bonne note juste pour ton petit tour de bouffon ?  
\- Quoi ? Répète ça pour voir ! Ca m'étonnerait que ton Givrali continue à utiliser Détection plusieurs fois de suite ! Magmar, encore une fois !  
\- Givrali, Vive-Attaque !

Le Pokémon de Noémie chargea à une vitesse inouïe et percuta Magmar en plein dans l'estomac, l'empêchant ainsi de mener à bien son attaque. Noémie était impressionnée. « Il a utilisé Vive-Attaque surtout pour esquiver, ensuite pour contre-attaquer... »

\- Magmar, ressaisis-toi et attaque !  
\- Bouclier !

Givrali érigea à temps la barrière d'énergie. Deux boules de feu s'y heurtèrent et explosèrent. Magmar leva un bras et arrêta les autres boules avant qu'elles n'atteignent le bouclier, puis envoya chacune d'elle vers un coin du terrain. Jason attendit que la protection temporaire se dissipe pour attaquer de nouveau.

\- C'est pas fini ! Magmar, feu !

Les boules de feu fusèrent vers Givrali.

\- Vive-Attaque.

Le Pokémon Poudreuse partit comme une flèche et échappa ainsi aux sphères embrasées. Les quatre boules de feu provenant de directions différentes se rencontrèrent et explosèrent toutes. De plus Givrali atteignit Magmar et le gratifia d'un rude coup de crâne.

\- Non bordel, non ! geignit Jason.  
\- Magmar n'a pas pu faire changer la trajectoire des boules de feu à temps, commenta un membre du jury.  
\- Cette technique est intéressante, ajouta un autre, mais plus sa durée d'utilisation se prolonge, plus elle fatigue son utilisateur qui n'est même pas un Pokémon Psy.  
\- C'est Goupelin le candidat idéal pour la perfectionner. On ne risque pas d'en voir ici à Hoenn.

Andy croisa les bras et tapota le sol de son pied.

\- Ça a été divertissant, genre pendant une minute. T'as d'autres tours de passe-passe ?

Jason resta éberlué un moment puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Magmar, attaque Lance-flamme !  
\- Booouh. Givrali, Vive-Attaque !

Le Pokémon Poudreuse évita le jet de flammes et frappa son opposant. Magmar parut très affaibli, titubant et luttant pour rester debout.

\- Et Laser Glace !

Givrali tira le rayon givré et acheva Magmar. Quelques sifflements s'élevèrent parmi les spectateurs.

\- Hahaha ! Un Pokémon Feu battu par une attaque Glace !  
\- La honte quoi !

Le jury s'échangea ses impressions.

\- Jason Edelson a fait preuve d'une bonne maîtrise en réussissant du premier coup une technique relativement complexe. Cependant...  
\- Les résultats ne sont pas au rendez, compléta un membre.  
\- Par contraste, Andy Belmont utilise des attaques très simples mais puise dans leur potentiel au point d'en faire des armes redoutables.

Andy retourna auprès de Noémie qui resta impassible et ne chercha pas à faire de commentaire. Le garçon soupira et observa le match suivant.

~~~

\- Bien, il ne reste que six élèves à passer. Match suivant, Kevin Stram contre Nadine Ludvina.  
\- Enfin ! souffla la brune. J'en avais assez d'attendre !  
\- Termine cette session en beauté !  
\- Ce n'est pas le dernier combat !  
\- Après le tien les autres ne comptent pas !

Nadine sourit et marcha vers le terrain de combat d'un pas léger. Son adversaire était un garçon : casquette rouge à peine posée sur la tête, t-shirt orange suffisamment ample pour abriter deux de lui, un short en jean pareillement large et une grosse paire de baskets. Ce Kevin avait les bras croisés, les jambes assez écartées et observait son adversaire silencieusement. Nadine fronça légèrement les sourcils en le découvrant. « Ces poseurs avec cette attitude « m'as-tu vu », c'est typiquement le genre de garçons que je déteste ! »  
Elle retira une Pokéball et libéra son contenu. Frank l'Akwakwak bondit hors de sa Pokéball et procéda à des étirements.

\- Oh, chouette ! Frank, j'espère qu'on fera une bonne équipe !

Le canard leva un doigt approbateur.  
Kevin procéda à la sélection aléatoire et prit une Pokéball. De la sphère rouge et blanche émergea ni plus ni moins qu'un énorme Blizzaroi. L'arrivée de l'abominable homme des neiges suscita des réactions bruyantes dans la foule.

\- Oh la vache !  
\- Han le veinard !  
\- Pas mal, mais est-ce qu'il pourra le contrôler au moins ?

Kevin explosa de joie.

\- Ouais ! Trop de la balle !

Nadine eut un mouvement de recul, sciée par cette tournure. Elle ne s'attendait décemment pas à ce qu'un mastodonte pareil traine dans l'équipe de l'un des participants. De plus elle entendait les commentaires négatifs émanant de la foule et ça lui mettait encore plus de pression. Il y a moins d'une minute elle était confiante, souriante, et là...  
Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Edgar. Ce dernier ne paraissait guère impressionné et maintenait un regard sérieux. Autour de lui ça continuait à bavarder.

\- Elle est dans la merde la nana...  
\- Foirer la deuxième épreuve juste à cause d'une pioche défavorable, c'est nul...

Edgar leva discrètement deux doigts, l'index et le majeur, les pointa vers Nadine puis les ramena à son cœur. Nadine décoda ces gestes.

« Je crois en vous deux. »

La brune à lunettes hocha la tête pour dire à son ami qu'elle avait bien reçu le message. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira puis souffla. Akwakwak semblait aussi serein que son dresseur. Blizzaroi le toisait tout en émettait une légère brume autour de lui. Kevin ricanait vicieusement.

\- Ah ma pauvre fille tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite !  
\- Epargne-moi tes sottises ! rétorqua Nadine. Frank, attaque Choc Mental !

Akwakwak se concentra et lança l'assaut cérébral. Pris d'un soudain mal de tête, Blizzaroi poussa un cri terrifiant et déploya une puissante tornade chargée de neige.

\- C'est pas malin, ça ! S'écria Kevin. Blizzaroi est grave vénèr maintenant ! Il veut te buter, il va donc obéir à mes ordres d'attaquer ! Merci de me faciliter les choses !  
\- Frank, Aéropique !

Akwakwak sprinta et délivra une douloureuse frappe qui fut hurler Blizzaroi de rage. Edgar était en plein monologue « C'est bien, elle vient de porter un coup dur mais c'est dangereux de s'approcher de ce monstre. Quoique, en même temps, elle n'a pas tellement le choix, Frank n'est pas encore stimulé au point de pouvoir utiliser Aéropique à distance. »  
Blizzaroi leva un bras en haut, préparant un Martobois.

\- Très bien, maintenant utilise Flash et retire-toi ! ordonna promptement Nadine.

Le joyau au front du canard émit une large lueur et aveugla Blizzaroi. Akwakwak s'apprêta à bondir en arrière mais une corde verte s'enroula subitement autour de sa jambe gauche, l'empêchant de se déplacer.

\- Nœud Herbe ?! s'étonna Nadine.  
\- MARTOBOIS ! cria Kevin.

L'avant-bras droit du monstre brilla d'une intense lueur verte. Avec son bras gauche, il tira avec puissance la liane, ramenant vers lui Akwakwak à toute vitesse, et le frappa en plein dans l'estomac. Le nœud végétal ne put résister à l'impact et éclata ; le canard fut projeté loin dans les airs et retomba derrière Nadine.

\- F-Frank... « En l'immobilisant il n'a plus besoin de le voir avant d'attaquer... »  
\- On fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? ricana Kevin.

Akwakwak se releva avec peine. Nadine grimaça en voyant le Pokémon de son camarade prendre aussi cher.

\- Pardon, Frank...  
\- J'ai vu ton regard tout à l'heure, continua Kevin, avant qu'on commence. Tu te disais sûrement que je suis juste bon à poser et que tu vas me donner une leçon d'humilité !

Nadine n'eut pas de réaction immédiate, paralysée par la perspicacité de son opposant. Elle mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tais-toi ! Choc Mental !  
\- Nah ! Balle Graine !

Blizzaroi tira une tonitruante salve de graines, forçant Akwakwak à esquiver plutôt que d'attaquer.

\- Il m'énerve le piaf, il peut pas rester à sa place. Nœud Herbe.

Blizzaroi se pencha et posa ses mains sur le sol. Une liane jaillit sous terre et creusa son chemin jusqu'en dessous de la cible.

\- Frank, attention !

Frank courut, évitant la grosse liane qui sortit brusquement du sol. Blizzaroi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et envoya d'autres lianes vers son ennemi. Frank continua à courir, évitant les multiples lianes jaillissant de terre. Nadine était bouche bée, totalement désemparée. Edgar semblait calme mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?! »  
Une liane sortit derrière Akwakwak et noua rapidement un nœud autour de son bras gauche.

\- Aéropique, vite ! cria Nadine.

Frank coupa la corde verte à temps. Blizzaroi cessa enfin son attaque. Kevin haussa les épaules.

\- Ok, on va essayer autre chose. Blizzard !

Le yéti souffla une tempête de neige qui changea radicalement le décor. Les lianes gelèrent et le terrain fut couvert d'une couche blanche. Frank fut ralenti dans ses mouvements.  
«Si je m'approche de Blizzaroi, je peux placer Coup-Croix ou Aéropique, mais il peut facilement riposter et je ne pense pas que Frank supportera un autre coup direct. Mon Dieu mais comment me sortir de ce pétrin ?! »  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le large public, tous ces yeux qui la fixaient avec attention et anticipation. Son nouveau statut de centre du monde lui asséna une pression écrasante. Elle aperçut également le jury qui l'observait avec intensité et attendait sa prochaine décision.  
« Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Arrêtez ! »  
Alors qu'Akwakwak continuait à esquiver avec peine les Martobois et les Poing Glace, Nadine baissa la tête et porta sa main à sa poitrine.  
« Le regard, mon pire cauchemar... je pensais m'être enfin libérée de mes peurs et malaises, que je pouvais faire face à tout et n'importe qui, mais au final je me trompais. C'est comme si je revivais les séances de combats en classe, sauf que là c'est amplifié au centuple. »

\- Abandonne !

Nadine fut tirée de ses pensées par cet étrange mot. Elle tourna la tête vers les gradins et essaya d'identifier le coupable.

\- Ça devient ennuyeux votre combat, abandonne ou laisse-le te battre, décide-toi !

Nadine resta tétanisée, incapable de répliquer.  
Edgar était abasourdi.

\- Non mais... tu vas la fermer oui ?! cria-t-il en se levant.  
\- Il a pas tort, rétorqua une fille, David contre Goliath c'était intéressant au début mais là ça nous gave ! Akwakwak ne peut rien faire, là.

Nadine détourna la tête pour cacher l'expression de détresse que venait de prendre son visage.  
Kevin remarqua cela et décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas faire monter davantage la tension croissante.  
Les examinateurs choisirent de ne pas intervenir, du moins pas encore, préférant observer calmement.  
Et Edgar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- D-dites pas de conneries ! J'aimerais bien vous voir à sa place !  
\- Mais en l'occurrence on n'y est pas, rétorqua la fille.  
\- Moi je ne ferais pas souffrir inutilement un Pokémon qui n'est même pas le mien... ajouta un garçon à côté.  
\- C'est mon Pokémon, il est habitué à combattre des Pokémon forts et en plus il est entre de bonnes mains !  
\- Laisse tomber, c'est sa meuf, ça se voit qu'il l'a dans la peau.  
\- Mec, t'as pas honte de sortir avec une mocheté pareille ? lança un blondinet.

Edgar repéra celui qui venait de dire ça et alla vers lui à pas rapides. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et brandit son poing, toutefois il fut retenu au dernier moment par deux garçons.

\- Wow, t'as pas froid aux yeux toi ! s'étonna l'un d'eux.  
\- Calmos, ok ? ajouta l'autre.  
\- Lâchez-moi ! cria Edgar. Toi, tu vas retirer ça tout de suite !  
\- Vous tous, cessez vos gamineries ! grommela l'arbitre. Sinon ça va chauffer pour vos dossiers !  
\- Mais...  
\- Edgar, arrête !

Le brun regarda sa camarade.

\- Ce crétin ne mérite pas que tu reçoives une sanction à cause de lui ! lança-t-elle.  
\- C'est qui que tu traites de crétin, idiote ?! vociféra le concerné.  
\- Terminez le combat ! cria l'arbitre, excédé.  
\- Elle n'a qu'à se concentrer sur son combat au lieu de nous écouter !  
\- C'est vrai quoi, qu'elle donne un ordre à son Pokémon, qu'on en finisse !  
\- Je suis pas encore passé et j'en ai marre d'attendre !  
\- **LA FERME !**

Le cri fut perçant comme un coup de tonnerre. Le cri instaura un silence absolu dans le stade. Certains sursautèrent, d'autres s'immobilisèrent, quelques uns lâchèrent presque leurs téléphones portables. Les membres du jury s'échangeaient des regards ahuris. Personne ne resta indifférent au débit digne d'un cri de Brouhabam.  
Le cri était venu du terrain. Un cri lancé par une fille à l'apparence frêle, qui serrait les poings et tremblait, secouée par son propre cri. Edgar découvrait une Nadine nouvelle.

\- Vous allez tous la boucler et regarder la fin du match. Frank, Plénitude.

Le canard bondit en arrière, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

\- Plénitude, encore.

Frank s'assit au sol, façon position du lotus, profondément plongé dans sa méditation, ignorant Blizzaroi et le froid ambiant. Le joyau sur son front se mit à briller. Kevin se sentit comme provoqué par cette attitude sereine.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Blizzaroi, Balle Graine !

L'abominable Pokémon des neiges cracha une myriade de graines. Nadine prononça d'un ton faible et calme le nom de la capacité à utiliser. Les graines s'écrasèrent à proximité d'Akwakwak, comme retenues par une barrière invisible. Edgar s'étonna. « Hein ?! Mais Frank ne connait pas Bouclier ! »

\- Mais comment... balbutia Kevin.  
\- C'est Choc Mental.  
\- Ah ouais ? Essaie d'arrêter ça ! Damoclès !

Blizzaroi se lança dans une charge sauvage à quatre pattes, pour autant Frank ne bougea pas de sa place et attendit le contact imminent ainsi que la directive de Nadine.

\- Balayette, dit-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Blizzaroi arriva, prêt à percuter Frank avec tout son gabarit, cependant Frank se déplaça de côté au dernier instant et lui asséna un coup de pied au bras gauche, ce qui fit tomber Blizzaroi à moitié. Kevin était pour le moins scié.

\- Je rêve ou elle se débrouille ? Blizzaroi ! Attaque MARTOBOIS !

Akwakwak sauta sur le dos de Blizzaroi, ce dernier encore à quatre pattes. Le yéti ne pouvait décemment pas l'atteindre avec ses bras.

\- Attaque-moi avec Trempette, aussi ! asséna Nadine.

Blizzaroi grogna et essaya de se relever pour chasser Akwakwak mais se retrouva incapable.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends, lève-toi ! geignit Kevin.

Blizzaroi était totalement paralysé. Edgar était fasciné par sa belle. « Dubois ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! »

\- Utiliser Choc Mental à des fins non offensives, pas mal... nota un membre du jury.  
\- Frank, Attaque Aéropique ! enchaîna Nadine.

Blizzaroi lâcha un terrible hurlement en recevant le coup. Cependant il retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et se releva brusquement en criant. Frank sauta du dos du géant à temps et retomba sur lui, trouvant son équilibre en posant chaque pied sur une épaule. Blizzaroi le chassa avec un Poing Glace rageur. Frank sauta promptement et se posa sur la tête du yéti, fléchit ses jambes puis effectua un grand bond en hauteur.

\- Et Coup-CROIX ! cria Nadine.

Frank croisa ses avant-bras et plongea à la rencontre de son adversaire.

\- Je te laisserai pas faire ! cria Kevin, paniqué. Mitra-Poing !

Blizzaroi décocha un fulgurant coup de poing vers Akwakwak, seulement ce dernier dévia fluidement de sa trajectoire, frôlant le bras de Blizzaroi, et le frappa dans l'estomac. Blizzaroi se pencha en arrière et s'effondra lourdement sur le dos, totalement assommé. Frank bondit loin de la carcasse du yéti puis posa une main et un genou à terre, épuisé par l'effort.  
Un silence de plomb envahit le stade. Personne n'osait parler ou applaudir. Même l'arbitre mit un moment à annoncer l'issue du match :

\- ... Victoire de Nadine Ludvina !

Des murmures retentirent doucement dans la foule. Kevin porta ses mains à sa casquette et balbutia des injures inaudibles, catastrophé par la conclusion. Dans les gradins, un gros garçon rehaussa ses lunettes.

\- Ouaip, elle est devenue encore plus forte qu'avant. Et plus jolie, aussi. Je suis content de ne pas avoir eu affaire à elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, Patrick ? dit sa camarade, une belle blonde élancée.  
\- Rien, Kelly. Rien.

Nadine rappela Frank, le rendit à l'examinateur et retourna auprès d'Edgar d'un pas rapide. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un mot, il ouvrit la bouche pour la féliciter mais remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Edgar sentit que les mots pouvaient attendre et dirigea sa main vers celle de Nadine. La brune remarqua son geste, lui adressa un furtif regard du coin de l'œil et se laissa faire.  
Les deux matches restants se déroulèrent dans un calme étrange et embarrassant. Dans le stade numéro 5, la seconde épreuve se termina sur une note discrète. Pas de pression relâchée ou de bruyante expression de soulagement, juste une envie pressante de sortir de là et de se vider la tête ailleurs. L'arbitre ne se fit pas attendre pour prononcer les mots libérateurs :

\- Euh... tous les élèves présents à ce stade sont passés. En ce qui vous concerne, la seconde épreuve est finie. Rendez-vous demain à dix heures pour la dernière épreuve à savoir le tournoi. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Nadine et Edgar préfèrent attendre que la voie se libère plutôt que de se bousculer avec tout le monde.

~~~

Au même moment, Andy vagabondait à travers l'une des deux cours de l'académie histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il aperçut Noémie assise sur un banc, immobile, la tête baissée. A la fin de l'épreuve elle s'était rapidement éclipsée sans lui parler. Noémie semblait comme éteinte. Andy hésita un moment puis s'approcha d'elle.

\- Yo.

Elle leva sa tête vers lui ; Il vit que ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Rien de spécial, je ne faisais que passer par là...  
\- Alors laisse-moi.  
\- Écoute... c'était pas de bol pour toi tout à l'heure. Même moi je savais pas que Havoc pouvait être aussi loyal et borné. Tu sais, tu peux te rattraper demain..  
\- La ferme ! Je... je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Le visage d'Andy prit une expression qui étonna Noémie.

\- C'est pas de la pitié. J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais.

Il tourna le dos à Noémie et s'en alla à pas lents.

\- Bon, je retourne à ma chambre. A demain.

Noémie observa Andy qui s'éloignait. Le pas lent, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son survêtement de sport rouge et blanc, la tête baissée, l'air étrangement crispé. Elle se rappela de sa brève joute avec Edgar la veille, et se mordilla les lèvres, honteuse.

\- Quelle idiote...

~~~

\- Ça va ?

C'était tout ce qu'Edgar trouvait à dire, pas habitué à ce genre de situations. Le regard vide de Nadine et sa cadence de marche lente témoignaient de son état émotionnel abattu. Ils étaient en train de traîner dans les rues et avenues de Nénucrique.

\- Pas tellement... ça ira mieux plus tard je suppose.

Edgar se gratta la tête, puis s'arrêta de marcher et souffla. Nadine le regarda, intriguée.

\- Ok, je comprends ce qui ne va pas. Tu te demandes pourquoi il faut toujours que quelqu'un ouvre sa bouche pour cracher une insulte ou une moquerie.

Nadine se mordilla les lèvres et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Edgar haussa les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu. Des fois on veut faire le coq, faire rire les autres... même moi Nadine, je me suis moqué de Victoria Baker et sa copine. Andy aussi, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'envoyer chier tout le monde. Même Jawad, il se sentait offusqué quand tu essayais de parler et cherchait à te faire revenir à ton rôle de timide muette. Et hier Noémie m'a envoyé balader sans aucune raison valable. Tout le monde a cette part de méchanceté en lui, sauf toi.

La brune haussa les sourcils, étonnée et touchée. Edgar continua sur sa lancée.

\- On ne peut pas vivre dans un monde où tout le monde est gentil comme toi, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Alors il faut se défendre, tantôt par les mots, tantôt par les Pokémon.

Nadine craqua. Les larmes refoulées depuis tout à l'heure remontèrent à la surface et descendirent le long de ses joues. Edgar décida de suivre son instinct, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête puis la ramena à son épaule.

\- Allons, ne pleure pas...  
\- C'est dur pour moi... d'affronter ces gens. D'encaisser leurs coups, et d'en donner aussi.  
\- Je sais. On n'a pas le choix, il y a des gens comme ça, on peut pas les changer, on peut juste essayer de les gérer le temps qu'on est avec eux.  
\- Tu sais ce qui m'angoisse, Edgar ? C'est de savoir que tout ça va ne va jamais se terminer, que ça va continuer toute ma vie, partout où j'irai, sûrement à la fac l'an prochain, où il y a aura beaucoup d'étudiants qu'on ne connait pas... et puis après quand j'aurai un travail, il faudra gérer ces conflits au quotidien, et je n'aurai jamais assez de patience et de résignation pour supporter ça, et je finirai bien par craquer comme j'ai failli le faire tout à l'heure.  
\- Nadine, regarde-moi.

Elle leva sa tête. Il lui retira les lunettes et lui essuya les yeux avec son pouce.

\- Je ne connais pas la solution à ton angoisse. Mais je sais que quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu peux m'en parler, et je ferai tout mon possible pour te soutenir, ok ?  
\- Merci, Edgar. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de ça. On n'a pas plus beaucoup de temps avec Dubois, et ma mère, je ne peux pas me confier à elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse davantage de souci.  
\- Je comprends. Fini les regards embarrassés et les silences confus, alors ?  
\- Fini.

Les doigts se mêlèrent et les fronts se touchèrent. Avec leurs yeux ils se redécouvraient.

\- Tu es vraiment différente sans tes lunettes, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je me fais la même réflexion chaque jour devant le miroir...

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, scellant ce moment magique d'union et de sérénité...


	19. Ultimatest 3 - Dernière ligne droite

Jawad était torse nu et procédait à une série de pompes. Guillaume par contre était allongé sur son lit et mâchonnait un Kit Kat.

\- T'es drôlement excité, dis donc...  
\- C'est le jour J... je ne peux pas... rester assis à ne rien faire, répondit Jawad sans interrompre son exercice.  
\- Tu sais, on n'est plus obligé de suivre l'entraînement de mademoiselle Bowman.

Jawad acheva sa série et se releva. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya le front avec.

\- Je compte continuer à m'entraîner même après le voyage. C'est dur mais en même temps ça me procure un étrange plaisir.  
\- T'es maso, quoi.

Jawad et Guillaume rirent de bon cœur.

\- Bowman s'est tellement investie dans notre formation, tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Là je me repose mais plus tard je vais reprendre. Il y a trois mois je n'aurais jamais dit cela mais maintenant je crois que je vais continuer à m'entretenir physiquement. Parce qu'à présent je me sens bien dans ma peau, et aussi pour honorer la mémoire de notre prof.  
\- Elle est pas morte ! ricana Jawad.  
\- Héhé, oui mais tu m'as compris !

~~~

\- T'es encore déprimée ?

Noémie garda le silence. Elle et Andy se dirigeaient vers les terrains de combats.

\- Rassure-moi au moins, tu ne vas pas sombrer dans la boulimie !

La blonde pencha lentement la tête vers son comparse et lui adressa un regard blasé. Andy soupira.

\- Je crois que je deviens fou, ça fait bientôt cinq minutes que je parle tout seul.

Noémie esquissa un léger sourire.

\- C'est moi où tu es en train de me réconforter ?  
\- Nan, je veux que tu te ressaisisses pour passer l'épreuve comme il faut, j'ai pas envie de me battre tout seul.

Elle lâcha carrément un rire, ce qui étonna Andy.

\- C'est ça... sourit-elle.

~~~

Un couple fraîchement formé marchait d'un pas assuré au milieu d'autres élèves.

\- Dire qu'on est déjà arrivés au dernier jour... dit Nadine.  
\- Ca fait trois mois pour seulement trois jours ! ajouta Edgar. Un peu anticlimatique je trouve !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais aimé une épreuve de plus !

Edgar rit à sa suite. Nadine plissa les yeux et repéra une silhouette familière au loin.

\- Edgar.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu. Je reconnaîtrais cette casquette parmi cent mille personnes.

C'était Dubois qui marchait en saluant d'autres professeurs. Edgar et Nadine délièrent leurs doigts emmêlés.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit Nadine, ça serait trop abrupt pour lui.  
\- Oui, j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur l'épreuve, y compris lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on lui cachait cela.  
\- Tout à fait.

Les adolescents approchèrent de leur professeur avec vivacité.

\- Monsieur Dubois ! salua Edgar.  
\- Coucou ! ajouta Nadine.  
\- Les enfants ! Alors, bien réveillés ?  
\- Top la forme ! s'exclama Edgar.  
\- Vous avez l'air serein. C'est bien. Peut-être que vous n'aurez même pas besoin de mon soutien.  
\- Vous plaisantez ? fit Edgar. C'est vous notre joker !  
\- Et tâchez de donner des suggestions pas trop vagues ! sourit Nadine.

Le groupe se rendit au stade 1 pour passer ce qui était peut-être leur dernière journée ensemble.

~~~

Antonio Rivera se livra, comme à son accoutumée, à la description de l'épreuve du jour.

\- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui est le dernier jour des examens. Comme chaque année nous allons procéder à une série de matches doubles. Les professeurs sont autorisés à assister leurs élèves pour les encourager et les conseiller sans toutefois aller jusqu'à mener la confrontation à leur place. Les élèves ne seront pas jugés uniquement sur l'issue de leurs combats mais surtout sur leurs compétences au combat. Ceci dit la victoire confère un bonus non négligeable. Les groupes qui perdent devront s'affronter entre eux et au final chaque groupe passera trois matches.

En sondant la foule, Nadine aperçut Jawad et Guillaume.

\- Edgar...  
\- Oui, j'ai vu.

L'autre duo avait également vu.  
L'arbitre examina une feuille listant l'ordre de passage des groupes et s'empara d'un micro pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Groupe Dubois contre groupe Mustafa !

Le trio se leva énergiquement de sa place.

\- C'est l'heure de vérité, dit Dubois.  
\- A nous de lancer les festivités ! s'exclama Edgar.

Deux filles visiblement très sportives s'avancèrent en souriant. Leur professeur était un grand bodybuilder au teint bronzé, habillé de façon décontractée et affichant un sourire confiant.

\- Je compte sur vous les filles !  
\- Bien reçu !  
\- Et comment !

Edgar inspira et regarda le ciel. « Nous y voilà. Je vais confronter mon niveau à celui des autres élèves de la région. Voyons combien j'ai progressé... »  
Chaque dresseur choisit une Pokéball et l'envoya sur le terrain. Edgar et Nadine venaient d'opter pour Scorplane et Lainergie. Les deux filles en face venaient de sortir un Grahyena et un Brutalibré. L'arbitre donna le signal de début.

\- Ouah, sympa ton Pokémon ! s'étonna Edgar en pointant vers Brutalibré.  
\- Merci. Samia, on y va ?  
\- C'est parti, Jamie ! Grahyena, attaque Aboiement !

Le loup poussa de véhéments jappements mais Scorplane et Lainergie restèrent impassibles. Dubois se livra à une explication.

\- Les attaques comme Aboiement ou Grimace qui affectent le mental du Pokémon échouent quand ce dernier a un mental solide.  
\- Ils vont en voir du solide, sourit Edgar. Steve, Guillotine !

Les deux dresseuses en face frissonnèrent à l'idée d'un KO soudain et expéditif. Steve plana vers Brutalibré, ce dernier s'apprêta à s'envoler pour esquiver mais Scorplane le dépassa. Jamie s'étonna davantage et Edgar se mit à rire.

\- J'rigole ! Tranche !

Steve frappa Brutalibré par derrière. Le lutteur masqué battit des ailes et s'éloigna en prenant de l'altitude.

\- Reprenez-vous les filles, ils vous foutent la pression là ! dit Mustafa.  
\- Euh, oui, Grahyena, attaque Morsure ! ordonna Samia.  
\- Leila, Cotogarde ! rétorqua Nadine.

Lainergie recula tout en déployant une énorme touffe de coton dans laquelle mordit Grahyena.

\- Et Mitra-Poing !

Lainergie émergea de la masse de coton et délivra un sévère coup de poing au flanc gauche de Grahyena qui hurla.

\- Petite peste ! grommela Samia. Crocs Givre !

Lainergie bondit en arrière mais Grahyena la rattrapa et la mordit à la jambe.

\- Flûte ! Eclair !

Lainergie électrocuta le canidé qui retira ses crocs à et s'éloigna.

\- C'est bien, Nadine, dit Dubois. Ne t'attends pas à sortir indemne d'un combat. Maintiens la pression.  
\- Oui monsieur !  
\- Tu es plus dangereuse que tu en as l'air ! sourit Samia.  
\- Disons que je me débrouille, hihihi !

Entre temps, Scorplane et Brutalibré menaient une bataille en haute altitude.

\- Balayette !  
\- Tranche !

Steve repoussa le coup de pied d'un solide coup de pince.

\- Poing Karaté !  
\- Queue Poison !

Scorplane évita le coup de poing, se retourna rapidement et asséna un vif coup de queue dans l'estomac de Brutalibré.

\- Et Tranche !

Steve frappa dans une nuée de plumes. Brutalibré venait de disparaître mais le scorpion comprit de suite et repéra l'oiseau au dessus de lui. Toutefois, au lieu d'attaquer, le faucon libéra un grand nuage de plumes qui couvrit Scorplane de toutes parts.

\- Danse-Plume, hein... constata Edgar.  
\- Exact. Maintenant, utilise Chute Libre !

Brutalibré surgit d'entre les plumes, s'agrippa fermement à Scorplane et plongea vers le sol à une vitesse déroutante.

\- Attention, Edgar ! fit Dubois.  
\- Euh...

Brutalibré lança Scorplane vers le sol mais ce dernier tomba dans un grand coussin de coton. Edgar se retourna vers Nadine en souriant.

\- Eh ben, Jamie ! Tu aurais pu simplement placer Aéropique ou Balayette !  
\- Ca va, c'est bon !  
\- Crocs Givre ! s'exclama soudainement Samia.  
\- Hein ? s'étonna Edgar. T-Tranche !

Grahyena bondit sur Steve et le mordit à l'épaule, mais se prit au même instant un coup de griffe au ventre. Scorplane s'immobilisa, un froid atroce parcourant son corps. Grahyena prépara une Balle Ombre dans sa gueule, cependant Lainergie le dégagea à temps d'une attaque Bélier puis se fit rembarrer à son tour par une Aéropique de Brutalibré exécutée avec les pieds joints.

\- Ce Lainergie est irritant, dit Jamie. Attaque Flying Press !

Brutalibré s'éleva dans les airs, se positionna au dessus de Leila puis plongea à toute vitesse vers elle.

\- Vite, Chargeur !

Lainergie s'enveloppa dans une large sphère électrique. Brutalibré s'heurta à l'électricité et s'arrêta dans sa charge.  
Le professeur baraqué grommela.

\- Jamie, tu cherche trop à impressionner le public avec des attaques spectaculaires !  
\- Pardon !  
\- Attaque Rayon Chargé ! ordonna Nadine.  
\- Attention ! geignit Jamie.

Brutalibré évita de justesse le fatal rayon jaune.

\- Ouf !  
\- Poing-Eclair !  
\- Hein ?!

Lainergie bondit et décocha un uppercut chargé d'électricité. Brutalibré chuta vers le sol mais Jamie ordonna Atterrissage. Le lutteur ailé se posa doucement au sol et récupéra ses forces. Au même moment, Samia continuait à attaquer Edgar.

\- Grahyena, Vibrobscur !  
\- Plaie-CROIX !

Scorplane trancha le rayon sombre et l'éclata. Le scorpion ricana vicieusement ce qui irrita Samia.

\- Argh ! Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Calcination !

Grahyena cracha une flamme intense mais Scorplane l'évita habilement tout en planant vers son adversaire et le frappa d'une Plaie-Croix de haute volée. Grahyena s'effondra, incapable de se relever.

\- Seigneur ! cria Samia.  
\- Balayette ! geignit Jamie.

Brutalibré donna un coup de pied radical qui fit tomber Lainergie. L'oiseau enchaîna avec Poing Karaté mais Steve s'interposa et le repoussa d'une Queue Poison. Brutalibré s'étala au sol, essoufflé, mais toujours en état de se battre. Samia assistait, impuissante, à son amie qui luttait contre deux Pokémon à la fois.

\- Steve, finissons-en ! Eboulement intersidéral !  
\- Eboulement quoi ?! s'étonna Samia.

Scorplane acquiesça et extirpa plusieurs rochers du sol.

\- Arrête-le tout de suite ! ordonna Mustafa.  
\- Aéropique, vite !

Brutalibré resta cloitré au sol, incapable de bouger.

\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est Cage-Éclair ! informa Mustafa. Bon sang...  
\- C'est pas vrai !

Steve fusionna les blocs de pierre entre eux, créant un immense rocher funeste. Edgar étendit les bras tout en chantant le refrain de « Another One Bites the Dust ». La chute du bloc fut terrible et souleva un nuage de poussière.

\- Victoire du groupe Dubois ! annonça l'arbitre.  
\- Sans rancune, mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama Edgar.

Les membres du jury s'échangeaient des hochements de têtes. Samia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jamie qui soupirait, déçue du résultat. Mustafa éclata de rire.

\- Bwaaahahaha ! Vous vous êtes fait lessiver comme des débutantes !  
\- Hé, ne vous moquez pas de nous ! grommela Samia.  
\- Vous auriez pas pu, genre, nous donner plus de conseils ?  
\- J'allais quand même pas donner chaque petit ordre !

Du côté des vainqueurs...

\- Eh ben les enfants, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous conseiller ! Je passe pour quoi ?  
\- Pour un prof qui a trop bien fait son taf ! sourit Edgar.

Ils retournèrent aux gradins et observèrent les matches des autres élèves.

~~~

\- Match suivant, groupe Rohan contre groupe Bowman !

Valérie et ses élèves répondirent à l'appel. De l'autre côté du terrain, il y avait un homme blond habillé de manière raffinée accompagné d'un garçon brun au visage joufflu et d'une jeune fille habillée comme une princesse.  
L'arbitre annonça le début du match et les dresseurs sortirent leurs Pokémon. Luxray et Serpang d'un côté, Ptyranidur et Lippoutou de l'autre.

\- George, Patricia, éblouissez cette assemblée !

Les élèves de Rohan acquiescèrent en silence. Valérie n'offrit pas d'encouragements à ses élèves. Une fois le signal de début donné, Jawad passa immédiatement à l'action.

\- Luxray, attaque Tonnerre !

La tonitruante décharge électrique partit vers Lippoutou mais cette dernière érigea rapidement un Mur Lumière qui contint l'attaque avec succès. Guillaume s'étonna un peu de l'efficacité de la défense adverse. Décidément les autres élèves de la région avaient eux aussi pris cet examen très au sérieux. Jawad ne montra aucune réaction et donna l'ordre suivant.

\- Crocs Feu !

Luxray se mit à courir, sa gueule embrasée. Il contourna le Mur Lumière et s'apprêta à mordre Lippoutou...

\- Accroche-toi ma belle ! Poing Boost !

Lippoutou donna avec hardiesse un coup de poing chargé d'aura orange. Luxray mordit dedans, non sans étonnement. Jawad hocha la tête. « Malin, son Pokémon s'est pris quelques dégâts mais elle a neutralisé la puissance de mon attaque »

\- Hihihi ! Et Vampibaiser !

Lippoutou étreignit Luxray et lui donna un baiser bruyant qui suscita quelques rires parmi les spectateurs. Le fauve sentit ses forces se vider et tituba.

\- Accroche-toi ! cria Jawad. Crocs Feu !  
\- Tourmente !

Luxray s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir exécuter l'attaque.

\- Bien joué Patricia, dit le professeur Rohan. Maintiens le momentum. Quant à George...  
\- Ptyranidur, utilise Mâchouille ! ordonna le garçon sur un ton enthousiaste.

Le dinosaurien courut vers Serpang en claquant la mâchoire, prêt à déguster du poisson. « La puissance de sa mâchoire pourrait facilement mettre Serpang KO. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me laisser toucher » pensa Guillaume.

\- Cascade ! rétorqua le blond.

Serpang cracha de l'eau vers le sol, créant ainsi une colonne d'eau qui le propulsa en hauteur. N'étant guère rapide sur la terre ferme, le Pokémon Eau devait recourir à d'autres moyens pour se sauver. La colonne d'eau s'effondra sur Ptyranidur qui prit une bonne douche.

\- Reste là où tu es ! Laser Glace !

Serpang cracha le rayon glacé vertical qui le souleva davantage dans les airs. Ptyranidur ne fut pas raté et s'écroula, écrasé par la glace. Néanmoins le dinosaure se releva peu après, sonné mais furieux. Le poisson serpentin retomba souplement au sol. Entretemps, Lippoutou usait de son Mur Lumière pour atténuer les attaques de Luxray.

\- George, ton Pokémon ne connait pas d'attaque à distance à ce que je sache... dit Rohan.  
\- Oui, mais par contre j'ai ça. Ptyranidur, utilise Poliroche puis Dracogriffe !

Le Pokémon Prince brilla de tout son être puis se mit à courir bien plus rapidement qu'avant. Une énergie verte incandescente couvrit les griffes de ses pattes postérieures.

\- Je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi... marmonna Guillaume.  
« Avec son agilité accrue il n'aura aucun mal à esquiver un Laser Glace. »  
\- Grincement !

Le poisson des abysses lâcha un horrible cri qui stoppa Ptyranidur dans sa course frénétique.

\- Maintenant Pistolet à O !  
\- Attaque Tête de Fer !

Le jet d'eau craché par Serpang ricocha minablement sur le crâne brillant de Ptyranidur. Le petit dragon s'approcha dangereusement de son adversaire.

\- Allez, Crochet Venin ! enchaîna Georges.  
\- Serpang, Laser Glace !

Serpang cracha le rayon glacé dans la gueule de Ptyranidur. Le dinosaure sembla imploser et s'effondra, raide KO. Guillaume souffla de soulagement alors que George grimaça.  
Valérie restait silencieuse, les bras croisés et le regard éternellement caché derrière ses Ray-Ban marron. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, comme si elle savait déjà comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Ses élèves ne sollicitaient pas son aide non plus.

\- George, tu es un lâcheur ! grommela Patricia.  
\- Pardoooon...  
\- Fais attention Patricia, dit leur professeur, surtout à Serpang.  
\- J-je vais essayer !

Luxray courait à travers le terrain, évitant sans grande difficulté les Balle Ombre et les Laser Glace.

\- Tu vas continuer à fuir encore longtemps ? lança Patricia.  
\- Tu penses que je ne fais que fuir ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu crois que je suis à court d'options ? J'attends juste que ton Mur Lumière se dissipe !

La barrière rectangulaire disparut.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! souffla Jawad.  
\- Tout ça pour ça ? Pfff ! Lippoutou, Mur Lumière une deuxième fois !  
\- Inutile ! Grimace !

Luxray prit une effrayante expression de prédateur implacable tout en lâchant un rugissement glaçant. Tétanisée par la peur, Lippoutou resta bouche bée un moment.

\- Voyons Lippoutou, ne te laisse pas impressionner ! Dépêche-toi !  
\- Tonnerre !

L'humanoïde fut rudement électrocutée alors qu'elle tentait de remettre la barrière psychique. Patricia resta sans voix, médusée par la force imparable de ce garçon au look exotique. Jawad s'étonna de voir que Lippoutou n'était pas encore KO.

\- Morsure !

Serpang s'enroula autour de Lippoutou et délivra le coup de grâce.

\- Victoire du groupe Bowman ! confirma l'arbitre.

George et Patricia se tournèrent vers leur professeur avec l'air de retenir leurs larmes. Rohan s'efforça de les rassurer.

\- C'est bon les enfants, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, vous pouvez encore vous rattraper dans les prochains matches ! La victoire n'est pas le plus important facteur dans cette épreuve...

Valérie poussa un soupir.

\- Eh ben les mômes ! Je ne sais pas si ça a été facile ou difficile pour vous !  
\- Je ne me plaindrai pas d'un peu de challenge ! répondit Jawad.

Edgar et Nadine hochaient doucement la tête.

\- Après on a groupe Russel contre groupe Blair ! annonça l'arbitre.

Edgar suivait les matches attentivement et échangeait ses impressions avec Dubois. Nadine était moins passionnée et révisait mentalement les attaques de son équipe.  
La pause de midi arriva et les élèves quittèrent les stades et prirent la direction des cantines. Edgar ne chercha pas à retrouver Jawad et Guillaume et déjeuna seul avec Nadine, Dubois étant allé avec Eric et quelques professeurs.  
A quinze heures, les combats reprirent de plus belle.

\- On enchaîne, groupe Newman contre groupe Mayfield !

Les deux trios se placèrent sur le terrain. Le professeur Mayfield était une ravissante rousse à lunettes en tailleur vert olive. Devant elle se trouvait une grande fille mince avec de longs cheveux noirs et habillée d'un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des chaussures de marque. Elle maintenait un silence froid doublé d'un regard perçant. Quant à son camarade, il était radicalement différent : il avait des allures de motard avec sa barbiche naissante, sa veste sans manches et son jean troué au niveau d'un genou. Mayfield tapa dans ses mains.

\- Irène, Johnny, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !  
\- Certes.  
\- Oui mademoiselle !

Les quatre dresseurs sélectionnèrent chacun sa Pokéball et l'arbitre annonça le début de la rencontre.

\- Léon, à toi !  
\- Félix, go !

Les deux félins sortirent de leurs sphères bicolores. Irène et Johnny envoyèrent respectivement un Coatox et un Limaspeed. Edgar siffla, impressionné par les combattants en face.  
Irène donna le premier ordre.

\- Coatox, commence avec Acupression.

Le batracien se stimula en piquant son ventre avec son dard.

\- Limaspeed, Hâte ! ordonna Johnny.

Le petit insecte se déplaça un peu partout sur le terrain à une vitesse déconcertante.

\- Ok, maintenant Météores !

Limaspeed s'éleva dans les airs et envoya une pluie d'étoiles sur le camp adverse. Edgar et Nadine comprirent rapidement que l'attaque allait couvrir la majeure partie du terrain, et qu'esquiver serait peine perdue.

\- Eclategriffe, Félix !  
\- Léon, Queue de Fer !

Mangriff et Delcatty repoussèrent les étoiles avec Vivacité.

\- Maintenant Griffe Acier !  
\- Et Psykoud'boul !

Les félins attaquèrent. Limaspeed disparut et réapparut plus loin, laissant Félix pantois, et Coatox décocha un coup de poing qui força Léon à s'arrêter pour ne pas le recevoir.

\- Je suis prêt à parier ma casquette que la statistique augmentée par Acupression est sa vitesse, notifia Dubois.  
\- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Edgar.  
\- Il n'y pas de solution miracle. Il faudra s'y mettre à deux pour le coincer mais avant ça, il faut évacuer Limaspeed.  
\- Limaspeed, Rayon Signal !

L'insecte leva son moignon vers Mangriff et tira un fulgurant rayon pourpre. Pour atténuer l'impact, la mangouste couvrit sa tête et son corps en joignant ses avant-bras et encaissa l'explosion. Félix en ressortit bien secoué.

\- Merde ! Poing Glace !

Félix sauta pour frapper Limaspeed et le rata. Le Pokémon Exuviateur s'amusait à bouger dans toutes les directions.

\- Coatox, Gonflette, ordonna Irène.  
\- Depuis tout à l'heure elle augmente ses statistiques, fit remarquer Dubois.  
\- Ca devient problématique... marmonna Nadine. Léon, attaque Laser Glace !

Delcatty cracha le rayon givré vers Limaspeed mais celui-ci l'évita aisément. Le Pokémon de Nadine maintint le rayon et le dirigea dans plusieurs sens avec l'espoir de toucher sa cible mais le petit insecte continua à contourner le tir adverse avec une habilité troublante.

\- Félix, attaque Eclategriffe !

Mangriff courut et s'apprêta à attaquer mais Limaspeed était déjà hors de portée. L'insecte continua à se déplacer dans tous les sens autour de son ennemi.

\- Héhé, t'es cuit comme un Magicarpe sur un barbecue ! ricana Johnny. Bourdon !

Limaspeed hurla les ondes soniques qui firent grimacer de douleur Mangriff.

\- Ses mouvements erratiques le rendent quasi-impossible à attraper, dit Dubois. N'espère pas l'atteindre avec tes attaques physiques.  
\- ... Nadine, j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut le stopper !  
\- ... J'ai compris ! Léon, Assistance !

Delcatty se concentra et invoqua... Cotogarde. Une énorme boule de coton se posa doucement au sol.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'expérimenter ! fit Edgar.  
\- Je sais, mais je suis encore loin de maitriser totalement cette capacité ! Léon, encore une fois !

Irène haussa les sourcils, comprenant ce qui se tramait.

\- Johnny, tu prends ton temps et ça va nous créer des problèmes !  
\- Hein ? Tu veux dire quoi ?!  
\- Pff, oublie ! Coatox, Direct Toxik !  
\- Félix, couvre Léon !

Mangriff s'interposa et croisa ses avant-bras, espérant bloquer le coup. Il n'en fut rien : Coatox le frappa et l'envoya haut dans le ciel. En tombant au sol le félin se rétablit sur ses pattes mais il était sérieusement sonné par l'impact. Entre temps Delcatty avait envoyé l'attaque Rayon Gemme de Feuforêve mais Limaspeed l'évita sans souci.

\- L-Limaspeed, Exploforce !  
\- Assistance !

Des ondes électriques émanèrent du corps de Delcatty et fusèrent vers Limaspeed qui ne lança pas son attaque, paralysé par la Cage-Eclair. Edgar hocha la tête.

\- Merci choupinette. CLOSE COMBAT !

Nadine rougit tandis que Dubois souriait. Mangriff se déchaîna sur Limaspeed, le laminant avec les bras et les jambes. Toutefois le Pokémon Exuviateur resta debout, sévèrement atteint mais avec une once de vie.

\- Ténacité... marmonna Dubois.  
\- Coatox, Poing Boost !  
\- Psykoud'boul !

Léon arriva subitement et percuta violemment la hanche gauche de Coatox d'un solide coup de crâne embaumé d'énergie bleue. Irène lança un regard noir vers la brune à lunettes, frustrée par son intervention. Nadine soutint le regard de la grande fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Johnny était totalement affolé.

\- Limaspeed, mais bouge-toi enfin ! Bourdon !  
\- Queue de Fer !

La queue de Delcatty brilla d'une lueur métallique et se raidit comme une barre de fer. Coatox chercha à s'interposer mais Mangriff le retint avec un enchaînement de Griffe Acier. Léon bondit vers Limaspeed et le frappa d'un coup décisif. L'insecte tomba à terre et ne se releva pas. Edgar et Nadine se firent tope-là.

\- Ah non ! geignit Johnny. Pas comme ça !  
\- Calme-toi, Johnny ! dit Mayfield. Ce qui est fait est fait, ne stresse pas Irène davantage.  
\- Moi, stressée ? s'étonna Irène. Mais pas du tout mademoiselle, c'est l'occasion pour moi d'impressionner le jury ! Attaque Cradovague !

Coatox se pencha en arrière et vomit une immense vague de matière visqueuse pourpre. La sombre vague devint très large et s'abattit avec force sur le terrain, emportant Mangriff et Delcatty. Ce dernier se releva avec des tâches mauves sur le corps. Par contre Mangriff était resté tout blanc.

\- Hm, il n'est pas empoisonné ? remarqua Irène.  
\- Son Talent c'est Vaccin, expliqua Edgar. Le poison ne l'affecte pas.  
\- Je savais pas. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose en fait. Pisto-Poing !  
\- Détection !

Mangriff parvint à éviter les multiples coups de poings. Au même moment, Delcatty courait autour du terrain.

\- Léon, Façade !

Le chat guindé brilla d'une aura blanche et fusa comme un missile.

\- Attention, derrière toi ! cria Irène. Pisto...

Léon heurta Coatox dans le dos et l'emporta dans une charge radicale. Le batracien sembla nettement affaibli et peina à se relever. Irène fronça les sourcils, sérieusement embêtée.

\- Quelle nuisance. Coatox, Vampipoing !  
\- A-Assistance ! geignit Nadine.  
\- Eclategriffe ! cria Edgar.

Mangriff se rua vers Coatox. Nadine espérait échapper à la frappe imminente avec Abri de Feuforêve ou Cotogarde de Lainergie. Cependant il ne fallut à Coatox qu'un seul bond pour arriver devant Delcatty. Le crapaud aspira l'énergie du chat d'un coup de poing vrombissant. Léon trouva quand même la force de rester debout et bondit en arrière.

\- Glas de Soin !

Le chat guindé agita sa queue et émit un son de cloche. Les taches de poison sur son corps s'effacèrent. Néanmoins le félin demeurait à bout de forces.

\- Léon, utilise Vœu, pour Félix !

Delcatty leva sa tête vers le ciel et poussa un long miaulement semblable à une imploration. Edgar se tourna vers Nadine, touché. La jeune fille voulait lui tenir la main pour lui redonner du courage mais devant autant de monde elle s'en retint. Irène perdait de plus en plus son sang froid.

\- Coriace, ton matou snob ! Pisto-Poing !  
\- Psykoud'boul, Léon !  
\- Félix, Eclategriffe !

Delcatty resta immobile, trop affaibli pour exécuter l'attaque. Mangriff fonça pour sauver son camarade. Coatox arriva devant Delcatty et l'acheva d'un coup de poing. Edgar se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Sa foutue agilité... »  
Nadine rappela Léon en silence et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edgar. Dans les gradins, Jawad et Guillaume s'étonnèrent de ce geste.

\- Ca va se finir en un contre un, hein ? dit le brun.  
\- Certes, mais je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau ! répondit son homologue capillaire.

Edgar ferma les yeux en souriant, inspira puis souffla.

\- Ca va chier. Félix, Danse Lames !  
\- Exploforce !

Alors que Mangriff décuplait ses forces, Coatox forma la sphère d'énergie avec une main et la tira.

\- Depuis le début du match je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser ça. Reflet !

Mangriff sauta et créa autour de lui un très grand nombre de clones, au moins une cinquantaine. L'Exploforce arriva et en dissipa quelques uns. Les Mangriff chutèrent vers Coatox, prêts à l'étriper. Irène n'était guère impressionnée.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec un stratagème aussi basique ! Pisto-Poing !

Coatox se mit à distribuer des coups de poings fulgurants. Il élimina rapidement une grande partie des faux Mangriff.  
Soudain il sentit une douleur intense dans son estomac. Félix était accroupi au sol et venait de le frapper d'une attaque Eclategriffe.

\- Tu disais ? sourit Edgar.

Le professeur Mayfield rehaussa ses lunettes, fascinée par la performance du camp adverse. Johnny observait, bouche bée, et s'étonnait de moins en moins de sa défaite. Irène serrait ses poings si fort qu'elle commençait à s'égratigner les paumes avec ses ongles. Mayfield remarqua cela et essaya de calmer son élève.

\- Calme-toi Irène, de toute façon il faut que tu te débarrasses de ces reflets !  
\- Vendetta !  
\- Détection ! rétorqua Edgar.

Coatox donna un large coup de bras que Mangriff évita en effectuant un joli salto arrière. Le vent engendré par la frappe mortelle caressa le museau du chat-furet et le fit frémir. Irène était on ne peut plus frustrée. Edgar se mit à dancer.

\- Can't touch this !  
\- Arghh ! Direct Toxik !  
\- Griffe Acier !

Mangriff repoussa le coup de dard avec ses griffes. Irène était effarée. « Il arrive à faire jeu égal avec ma force de frappe ?! »  
Dubois se livrait également à des réflexions en silence. « Mangriff se bat comme si sa vie était en jeu, c'est pourquoi il est si concentré et ne ménage pas le moindre effort. C'est sûrement du à ce jour là, depuis la mort de sa mère il refuse de perdre face à n'importe quel adversaire. Cet état d'esprit est son plus grand atout... »

\- Vampipoing !

Mangriff attrapa la boule de coton envoyée plus tôt par Delcatty et la lança vers Coatox qui la déchira sauvagement. Tout à coup, le corps de Mangriff se mit à briller et il sentit de l'énergie se déverser en lui. Edgar comprit que la capacité Vœu venait de s'activer. Nadine hocha doucement la tête, confiante.  
Coatox s'était arrêté de frapper et reprenait son souffle. Le batracien savait déjà quelle attaque sa dresseuse allait ordonner.

\- Coatox...

Le crapaud bleu et rouge se mit en position, prêt à foncer. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Mangriff mais ce dernier réprima sa peur et se tint prêt pour le choc imminent.

\- ... GIGA IMPACT !  
\- FELIX, CLOSE COMBAT !

Coatox partit dans une charge radicale que Mangriff parvint à contenir en donnant d'innombrables coups. Le Pokémon d'Irène lutta pour repousser son adversaire mais celui-ci ne recula pas d'un pas et continua à s'acharner sauvagement. L'énergie dégagée par Coatox créa une tonitruante explosion suivie d'un puissant coup de vent. Un nuage de poussière se forma et mit un moment à se dissiper. Dresseurs et professeurs plissèrent les yeux pour découvrir l'issue de l'échange.  
Irène était sans voix.  
Coatox était à terre mais pas encore KO. Mangriff était à quatre pattes, exténué et haletant. Edgar hocha la tête et ordonna sobrement :

\- Griffe Ombre !

Le bras droit de Mangriff se chargea d'énergie obscure.

\- Il a encore des attaques en réserve ?! s'étonna Johnny.

Mangriff s'approcha de Coatox, ce dernier encore couché au sol et se tenant à peine sur ses avant-bras. Le batracien regarda la mangouste dans les yeux.  
Félix acheva son opposant.  
Le professeur Mayfield haussa les épaules. Johnny se tourna vers Irène, redoutant une éruption volcanique, mais s'étonna de la voir plutôt calme.  
Nadine prit les mains d'Edgar dans les siennes et se mit à sautiller comme une fillette à qui on venait d'offrir un Evoli.

\- Haha, on a gagné ! On a gagné-euh !

Dubois était étonné par tant d'euphorie. Edgar était encore sous le choc de la victoire.

\- Ouuuuf ! Putain j'ai eu chaud !

Jawad et Guillaume souriaient, fiers de leur ami. Jawad adressa un regard significatif à Valérie qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle se leva de sa place et partit quelque part. Dans la foule, régnait un état de stupeur silencieuse. Les membres du jury étaient également essoufflés et mirent un moment à échanger leurs impressions.  
Avant de quitter le terrain, Edgar fit le salut militaire à Irène qui hocha la tête.

~~~

Andy observait les élèves présents au stade. « Newman n'est pas là... »

\- Bon, match suivant... Groupe Leland contre Groupe Fleuret !

Le trio improbable se leva et alla au terrain. Le groupe adverse se composait d'un vieux professeur en costume marron, un garçon à lunettes gros habillé en chemise et pantalon, et d'une grande blonde légèrement vêtue.

\- J'y crois pas, ils sont bien plus mal assortis que nous trois ! sourit Noémie.  
\- Les joies du hasard... marmonna Andy.

Les dresseurs se positionnèrent et choisirent chacun une Pokéball. Le signal fut donné et les Pokémon sortirent : Rafflésia et Armaldo contre Kapoera et Mélodelfe. L'arbitre sonna le début du combat.

\- Poudre Toxik ! commença Noémie.

Rafflésia diffusa par le centre de sa fleur une épaisse fumée grise chargée de poudre scintillante.

\- Blizzard ! répliqua Kelly.

Mélodelfe envoya un puissant vent glacé qui dissipa la fumée et arriva vers Rafflésia, lequel se cacha derrière Armaldo. Ce dernier se délecta du Blizzard comme d'une brise matinale.

\- Voilà un adversaire fort coriace... commenta le professeur Leland.  
\- Kapoera, Onde Vive, ordonna Patrick.

Le petit combattant se mit en mode toupie, se pencha en avant sans compromettre son équilibre et sa rotation, et envoya une tornade horizontale d'énergie transparente. Armaldo ne chercha pas à esquiver, curieux de voir si ça allait lui faire mal, cependant Rafflésia s'interposa et tira une Ecosphère. La boule d'énergie verte partit droit dans l'œil de la tornade et la dissipa, elle arriva même chez Kapoera mais celui-ci la dégagea d'un coup de pied vers le ciel.

\- Bravo, Noémie ! s'exclama Robert. C'était ingénieux !  
\- Oui bon, je n'ai pas résolu un mystère non plus...  
\- Tu crois avoir accompli quelque chose ? grommela Andy.  
\- Plait-il ?! s'étonna Noémie.  
\- Oskar pourrait passer à travers cent Ondes Vives sans sourciller !  
\- Désolée de vouloir t'aider ! s'offusqua Noémie.  
\- C'est pas la peine si ton aide est inutile !  
\- Non mais écoutez le...  
\- Les enfaaaaants... gémit Robert.

Les dresseurs adverses s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Ils me rappellent nous deux au début du voyage, tu ne trouves pas, Kelly ?  
\- Si, un peu, enfin pas aussi râleurs !  
\- Ces deux là n'ont pas parachevé leur esprit d'équipe, et ça va leur coûter cher. Ecoute, Kelly. On évacue d'abord le Rafflésia, il est chiant avec ses attaques de statut, et après on verra avec l'Armaldo.  
\- Reçu, chef ! Mélodelfe, Attraction !

La fée prit des poses suggestives auxquelles Rafflésia ne résista pas et sourit bêtement.

\- Allez, maintenant Déflagration !  
\- Quoi, elle connait cette attaque ? s'étonna Noémie. Euh, Rafflésia, contre avec Bomb-Beurk !

Rafflésia était perdu dans le monde des fantasmes et n'entendit pas l'ordre de sa dresseuse. Il ne vit même pas le daimonji de feu qui arrivait. Noémie commença à s'affoler.

\- Tss, quel boulet. Plaie-Croix !

Armaldo se dirigea vers Mélodelfe pour réceptionner la Déflagration et ensuite attaquer mais Kapoera lui barra le chemin. Andy s'étonna puis éclata de rire.

\- Genre ton nain va m'arrêter !  
\- C'est exactement ce qui va se passer, rétorqua calmement Patrick. Mach Punch !

Kapoera frappa Armaldo au ventre ; l'insecte géant recula, endolori par le coup.

\- Je vois, ton Pokémon a le Talent Technicien, constata Andy. Oskar, Tranche !  
\- Tour Rapide !

Armaldo frappa mais son coup fut repoussé par la rotation de Kapoera.

\- Et Mawashi Geri !

Cette fois ce fut un fulgurant coup de pied qui fit gémir de douleur le grand fossile vivant. Andy se mit à rire.

\- Hahaha ! Regardez-le, il me tient tête, c'est génial !  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en réjouis... marmonna Robert. Attention à ne pas cumuler les dégâts.

Patrick s'étonna un peu de l'attitude du garçon en survêtement rouge et blanc. Entretemps Rafflésia s'était pris la Déflagration sans rien faire. Néanmoins la douche de feu lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits et il récupérait graduellement ses forces en usant de Racine.

\- Kelly, dit Leland, tu as une ouverture, profite-en.  
\- Oui je sais, Mélodelfe, Eclat Magique !  
\- Protège-toi, Noémie ! dit Robert.  
\- ... Synthèse !

Mélodelfe émit une lumière intense et aveuglante. Rafflésia limita les dégâts avec l'énergie régénératrice. Armaldo ne trouva rien pour se protéger et se vengea après en lançant une Vibraqua. Mélodelfe fut bien secouée par la grande boule d'eau.

\- Essayez de ne pas encaisser trop de dégâts, repassez à l'attaque ! conseilla Robert.  
\- Ces deux merdasses sont étonnamment coriaces... marmonna Andy.  
\- Que veux-tu, pas besoin d'être un gros balourd pour être fort !  
\- J'avoue.  
\- Andy, mon Rafflésia n'est pas très rapide, j'ai besoin de toi pour me couvrir !  
\- Hmph.

Rafflésia grimpa sur le dos d'Armaldo et se percha sur sa nuque. Ce dernier usa de Poliroche et se rua vers le camp adverse.

\- Attention Mélodelfe ! s'exclama Kelly. Blizzard !

Armaldo reçut l'attaque glaciale et continua sa course sans en tenir compte.

\- Patrick ! dit le professeur Leland.  
\- Pisto-Poing !

Kapoera parvint à stopper Armaldo en le mitraillant de multiples coups de poings.

\- C'est parti ! sourit Noémie. Vampipoing !

Rafflésia sauta du dos d'Armaldo, frappa Mélodelfe et absorba son énergie vitale. Kelly s'affola.

\- Mélodelfe, tiens le coup ! Attaque Défla...  
\- BOMB-BEURK !

Rafflésia vomit une horrible boule de déchets en plein dans le visage de Mélodelfe. Le Pokémon lunaire était aux portes de la défaite et chancelait comme un ivrogne.

\- Beau travail, Noémie ! sourit Robert.  
\- Merci ! Attaque Eco...  
\- Luminocanon !

Armaldo tira un rayon scintillant qui eut raison de Mélodelfe.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? grogna Noémie. J'allais en finir avec lui !  
\- Tu devrais me remercier, la fée aurait très bien pu nous aveugler avec Eclat Magique puis te battre avec Déflagration ou Blizzard ! T'aurais l'air de quoi !  
\- Que dalle ! Tu veux juste t'accaparer la gloire !  
\- N'importe quoi !

Kelly s'étonna. « C'est ce que je comptais faire ! »

\- Pardon, Patrick !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kelly.

Le jeune homme regarda son Pokémon à présent fatigué, puis regarda le camp adverse. « La situation est désespérée... ça me rappelle cette fois pendant les contrôles continus, contre Ludvina et son camarade, c'était la même chose. Aucune chance de s'en sortir. Je fais quoi, j'abandonne ? Devant tout ce monde ? Et le jury, comment il prendrait ça ? Et monsieur Leland... hmmm. Il ne dit rien, il veut donc voir ce que je vais décider. »  
Patrick rehaussa ses lunettes. « Très bien. On va essayer d'être cool un peu... »

\- Kapoera !

Le petit combattant serra les poings, prêt à lutter jusqu'au bout.

\- Gonflette !

Kapoera rassembla ses forces restantes. Andy eut un sourire amusé.

\- C'est l'esprit. J'avais peur que tu abandonnes.  
\- Je vais pas te laisser finir le travail tout seul, grommela Noémie. Rafflésia, Ecosphère !  
\- Tour Rapide !

Rafflésia envoya la sphère verte mais Kapoera tourna sur lui-même et la repoussa avec vers Armaldo. Celui-ci éclata l'Ecosphère d'un coup de griffe, seulement Kapoera profita de cet instant pour sauter et placer un Mach Punch de haute volée.

\- Bomb-Beurk ! cria Noémie.

Rafflésia cracha la boule de vase. Kapoera dut renoncer à attaquer et bondit en arrière pour éviter le bain de boue.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier, grommela Andy.  
\- C'était pas pour te couvrir, je voulais le mettre KO ! rétorqua sa camarade en souriant.  
\- Je préfère comme ça. Oskar, Lame de Roc !

Armaldo souleva autour de lui une nuée de rochers pointus et les envoya à la rencontre de Kapoera. Le Pokémon Poirier fut durement lapidé par la tempête rocheuse mais resta debout.

\- Tiens bon ! cria Patrick. Tour Rapide !

Kapoera se mit sur la tête et entama une rotation si rapide qu'une tornade se forma autour du Pokémon. Les pierres furent renvoyées vers le camp adverse, Armaldo les réceptionna sans broncher tandis que Rafflésia se cacha derrière son comparse. Patrick attendit que la Lame de Roc cesse pour sortir son ultime atout.

\- Serre les dents ! Effort !

La toupie vivante fusa vers les adversaires. Kapoera bondit et renvoya à Armaldo l'ampleur de ses coups dans un déchaînement terrifiant. Andy était sérieusement ébahi par la performance. Armaldo avait un genou et une griffe à terre, essoufflé par la raclée qu'il venait de se prendre. Kapoera était également exténué mais refusait de se rendre. Il faut dire que les Pokémon Combat ont un esprit de compétition hors normes. Patrick était également bluffé par son adversaire. « Son Pokémon s'est pris tant de coups mais il est encore sur ses pieds, quelle endurance... »

\- Courage, Patrick ! s'exclama Kelly. Tu peux y arriver.  
\- Garde ton calme et choisis bien tes attaques, ajouta Leland.

Patrick regarda son amie et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait tenu longtemps alors qu'au départ il jugeait la situation sans espoir le moindre.  
Voyant l'état peu enviable d'Armaldo, Noémie passa à l'attaque.

\- Ecosphère !  
\- Mawashi GERI !

Kapoera réceptionna la boule d'énergie avec le tibia et la shoota vers Armaldo. Noémie posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sûre d'elle.

\- Ha ! Tu crois que ça va marcher une deuxième fois ? Vampipoing !

Rafflésia s'interposa, frappa son Ecosphère et l'absorba facilement. Le Pokémon floral se dirigea ensuite vers Kapoera et tenta de le frapper mais le Pokémon bleu et marron esquiva sans trop de difficulté.

\- Ton Pokémon est un très mauvais boxeur ! dit Patrick. Triple Pied !

Kapoera commença avec un rapide middle kick, enchaina avec un beau coup de pied retourné et termina d'un solide coup de pied latéral qui projeta Rafflésia au loin. Patrick sourit un instant et s'arrêta : Armaldo n'était plus sur le terrain. Le dresseur comprit en voyant un énorme trou creusé dans la terre.

\- Oh bordel...

Le sol éclata sous Kapoera. Armaldo émergea et emporta le Pokémon Poirier dans une violente charge verticale. En voyant son Pokémon retomber vers le sol, Patrick comprit qu'il ne pouvait guère se mouvoir pour esquiver un nouveau coup. Le jeune homme décida de recourir au seul moyen qui lui restait pour minimiser les dégâts imminents.

\- Gonflette !

Kapoera se recroquevilla dans les airs. Ses muscles durcirent et prirent une légère teinte rougeâtre. Andy inspira.

\- OSKAR, PLAIE-CROIX !

Avant même d'atterrir, Armaldo croisa les griffes et frappa Kapoera avec un grand X vert. Le Pokémon de Patrick fut violemment projeté et s'écrasa à terre plus loin, inconscient. Armaldo retomba lourdement au sol. L'arbitre hocha la tête et leva le bras vers Andy et Noémie.

\- Victoire du groupe Fleuret !

Il y eut acclamations dans la foule. Noémie souffla, soulagée, tandis que Robert sourit, pas peu fier.  
Tout le monde s'étonna en voyant Patrick et Andy se rejoindre au centre du terrain pour se serrer la main.

\- J'ai tout donné mais tu t'arranges toujours pour avoir le dessus, dit Patrick. Beau combat.  
\- Ouais. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, pas mal du tout pour un Pokémon aussi frêle d'apparence. Je m'appelle Andy Belmont, je viens de Mérouville. Et toi ?  
\- Patrick Evola, de Vermilava. Je retiendrai ton nom.

Les dresseurs se tournèrent le dos et revinrent à leurs groupes où ils furent félicités pour leurs efforts.

~~~

Quelque temps plus tard, au stade 1. Un vent frais parcourut les lieux, signalant l'arrivée prochaine de la pénombre.

\- Nous voilà arrivés au dernier combat d'aujourd'hui, dit l'arbitre, et qui va clore la session d'examens de cette année. Les deux derniers groupes à passer sont... le groupe Dubois...

Edgar se leva en fixant le terrain d'un regard ardent. Nadine évacua le peu de trac qu'elle ressentait en soufflant. Dubois réajusta sa casquette gavroche et suivit ses élèves.

\- Et le groupe Bowman.

Le trio adverse se déplaça également pour rejoindre sa place au terrain.

« Jawad... je ne te décevrai pas. Et monsieur Modigliani, le Pokémon qui a hérité de votre prénom va honorer votre mémoire. »  
« Maman... j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me voir me battre, voir que désormais je peux inspirer le respect des autres. Tu seras fière de moi, maman. »  
« Nous y voilà. Ces trois mois de formation trouvent leur conclusion dans ce combat. Voyons si

\- Tiens, à ce que je vois sur ma feuille les deux groupes sont de Mérouville. Oh, attendez... ils sont tous les quatre de la même classe, drôle de hasard !

Les quatre dresseurs se positionnèrent, accompagnés de leurs professeurs respectifs. Dubois et Valérie s'échangèrent des regards chargés de rivalité. Chaque élève procéda au choix crucial du Pokémon à utiliser. L'espace d'un moment, un silence de plomb pesa sur le stade. Les élèves venus des quatre coins de la région observaient attentivement le terrain. Certains avaient déjà sorti leurs téléphones portables pour prendre des vidéos. Heureusement pour eux aucun règlement n'interdisait l'usage des téléphones à cette fin. En réalité, sans vraiment le savoir, Edgar et Nadine s'étaient fait un nom auprès de l'assemblée et leur troisième match était hautement attendu. Les membres du jury étaient également impatients de voir comment allaient s'affronter deux des meilleurs groups de toute la session. Parmi eux figurait un agent chargé d'apprécier le niveau des jeunes dresseurs de Hoenn. Inutile de dire que l'agent n'était pas déçu.  
L'arbitre baissa le bras et prononça le dernier signal de début.

Edgar envoya Akwakwak.  
Nadine sortit Heledelle.  
Jawad lâcha Pingoléon.  
Et guillaume opta pour Mélokrik.

Les quatre Pokémon se regardèrent avec ferveur. Ce fut Edgar qui lança les hostilités.

\- Coup-Croix !

Frank se rua vers Pingoléon, les avant-bras croisés en avant.

\- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, sourit Jawad. Bec Vrille !

Pingoléon bondit et entama une rotation horizontale vers Akwakwak, lequel fut contraint d'abandonner son attaque pour esquiver.

\- Balayette !

Frank arrêta la rotation de Pingoléon d'un sévère coup de pied et se mangea au même instant un coup de Casse-Brique. Jawad et Edgar sourirent.  
Au même moment, Heledelle et Mélokrik avaient déjà entamé leur bataille et s'échangeaient une foultitude de coups d'ailes et de pattes. Le Pokémon de Guillaume rivalisait de véhémence et d'acharnement avec son ennemi à plumes. Aucun des deux ne sembla prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Nadine s'étonnait de voir l'insecte faire jeu égal avec l'oiseau. Dubois fit des yeux ronds en comprenant.

\- Nadine ! Depuis tout à l'heure son Mélokrik se bat avec Taillade !  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna son élève. Je croyais que c'était des attaques Tranche !  
\- Les bras de Mélokrik ont pris une teinte différente de celle de Tranche. Taillade gagne en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'elle est utilisée ! A ce train là ses coups auront vite fait de dépasser la force de frappe d'une Plaie-Croix ! Et ce n'est pas ton avantage de type qui protégera Fernando !

Nadine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embêtée. Mélokrik repoussa violemment Heledelle. L'oiseau bleu et blanc lança un regard à la fois surpris et furieux vers son opposant rouge et noir. Là où d'autres combattants auraient continué le face à face jusqu'au dernier souffle par honneur, Nadine décida de cesser cet échange dont elle n'allait certainement pas sortir victorieuse.

\- Fernando, vole !

Heledelle abandonna à contrecœur le combat rapproché et décolla du sol. Guillaume décida de poursuivre la confrontation et donna le même ordre à son Pokémon. Mélokrik sortit ses ailes de coléoptère et se dirigea vers Heledelle, prêt à le frapper d'une Taillade à la puissance décuplée. Seulement il était un médiocre volant en comparaison d'Heledelle. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les coups tranchants.

\- Vent Mauvais !

Fernando maintint Mélokrik à distance avec une rafale de vent pourpre.

\- Attaque Casse-Brique !  
\- Saute !

Akwakwak échappa au coup adverse en sautant sur l'épaule de Pingoléon. Le canard prit son appui et effectua un second bond dans les airs. Jawad laissa échapper un « Pfff » suffisant.

\- Futile. Pingoléon, Aqua Jet !

Le manchot empereur se propulsa à son tour en hauteur. Alors qu'il allait percuter Akwakwak, ce dernier lui explosa une Vibraqua au visage et se hissa par la même occasion encore plus haut. Les deux Pokémon atteignirent une altitude impressionnante, à la grande joie de ceux qui filmaient avec leurs téléphones.  
« Allez, montre-moi ce que tu comptes faire maintenant... » pensa Jawad.

\- FLASH ! cria Edgar.

Une lueur aveuglante émana du joyau sur le front d'Akwakwak. Edgar exulta intérieurement. « Très bien, maintenant j'enchaîne avec Coup-Croix... »

\- Aile d'Acier ! cria Jawad.  
\- Quoi ?

Sans chercher à ouvrir les yeux, et alors qu'il retombait vers le sol, Pingoléon donna un coup d'aile en l'air. Ce faisant une lame courbée d'énergie métallique fusa vers Akwakwak et l'atteignit avant qu'Edgar ne puisse ordonner une contre-attaque. L'impact repoussa Frank qui atterrit plus loin. Pingoléon se posa avec force au sol et rouvrit les yeux, l'effet de Flash s'étant dissipé. Jawad avait croisé les bras et pris cet air assuré et presque prétentieux.

\- Vraiment, Edgar ? Tu pensais que cette tactique de seconde zone allait marcher ?  
\- T'es chiant mec, t'as la solution à tout ! sourit Edgar.

Edgar se livra à un monologue tandis qu'Akwakwak évitait les Casse-Brique et les Ailes d'Acier.  
«Bon sang, à part Coup-Croix, qu'est-ce que je peux utiliser contre un mastodonte pareil ? Son foutu type Acier résiste à Choc Mental et Aéropique... Vibraqua non plus ne peut pas infliger des dégâts sérieux, c'est un Pokémon Eau aussi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... »  
Guillaume se résigna enfin à abandonner sa Taillade à la force soigneusement cumulée.

\- Ok, on arrête. Mélokrik, Puissance !

L'insecte posa pied au sol et se concentra. Nadine en profita pour se soigner, une occasion pareille n'allait pas se reproduire de si tôt.

\- Fernando, Atterrissage.

Heledelle cessa son vol et régénéra ses forces amoindries par les Taillades précédemment encaissées. Guillaume remarqua que lui et Nadine n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis le début du match. Le blondinet aux taches de rousseur décida de rompre le silence.

\- Ca va, tu t'es reposée ? Parce que la galère va reprendre !  
\- ... Tes menaces de marché d'occasion ne me déstabilisent pas !  
\- ... Je voulais juste dire un truc cool ! Pour briser la glace, tu vois, toi et moi on s'est jamais parlés à ce que je sache !  
\- Ok j'apprécie mais c'est pas le moment idéal...

Valérie fourra son doigt dans le dos de Guillaume pour appuyer ce que venait de dire Nadine et l'empêcher de bavarder davantage. L'élève soupira.

\- D'accord... Bourdon !

Les antennes et les ailes de Mélokrik se mirent à vibrer très intensément. Un horrible bourdonnement fit grimacer Nadine et Edgar, ainsi que beaucoup d'élèves dans les gradins. Le groupe Bowman était parfaitement habitué à être dans le périmètre de cette attaque.

\- Danse Lames !

Mélokrik prit une pose de danseur de ballet et tourna sur lui-même à grande vitesse.

\- Flûte ! geignit Nadine. Vent Mauvais !  
\- Tranche-NUIT !

Mélokrik déploya une énorme lame noire qui dissipa le vent pourpre et atteignit Heledelle.

\- Oh non ! Fernando !

Heledelle répondit présent par un cri fougueux.

\- Tiens bon ! Canicule !

Mélokrik subit la vague de chaleur de plein fouet. Guillaume réalisa quelque chose. « Tiens ? »  
« Attendez un instant ! »  
« Je n'arrive pas à la battre ! Je ne peux même pas aller attaquer Edgar ! Et avec son attaque Feu là, ne me dites pas que je vais finir par perdre ?! Sans avoir aidé Jawad ? »

\- Mélokrik, là-bas ! Aéropique !

Le criquet rouge fonça vers Akwakwak à toute vitesse et le frappa d'un grand coup de griffe.

\- Hein ? s'étonna faussement Edgar. Tu existes, Guillaume ? J'avais oublié !  
\- Désolé mais je dois amener des résultats ! Plaie-croix !  
\- T'es content de n'être qu'un assistant ? Coup-Croix !

Les deux coups croisés se rencontrèrent dans un choc. Guillaume eut une courte grimace. « J'y crois pas, il m'a percé à jour si vite... »  
Dubois se livrait à un autre de ses commentaires intérieurs. « C'est pas con... ce gamin veut juste se sentir utile. Une volonté aussi simple peut engendrer une dangereuse combativité. »  
Jawad soupira par les narines. « Mon cerveau me dit de lui crier à quel point il est idiot de se lancer dans cette attaque kamikaze mais mon cœur est touché par sa dévotion. »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres en souriant.

~~~

 _\- Cours Guillaume, cours !  
\- Attendez-moi !_

 _Edgar, Jawad et Guillaume déambulaient à travers les rues de Mérouville, poursuivis par un pâtissier furibond. Ils devaient avoir dans les neuf-dix ans._

 _\- Revenez, bande de délinquants !  
\- Attrape-nous si tu peux, vieux débris !_

 _Edgar regarda ses beignes et chaussons avec appétit._

 _\- Ca lui apprendra à toujours nous chasser de sa pâtisserie ! sourit Jawad.  
\- Ouais, comme si on avait la vermine ! ricana Edgar.  
\- Hé, je vous préviens maintenant, le choux au chocolat et café est à moi ! signala Guillaume._

~~~

 _\- J'y crois pas ! grommela Jawad.  
\- Oh le comeback de ouf ! s'exclama Edgar._

 _Guillaume était en train d'enchaîner un combo spectaculaire avec Dimoret. Jawad et son Ectoplasma ne pouvaient que subir. A l'annonce du KO, Guillaume se mit debout et exulta._

 _\- Hahaha ! T'as vu t'as vu t'as vu !  
\- Ouais j'ai vu, sourit Edgar. je peux pas rater la première fois où tu gagnes depuis un mois ! Ou peut-être que Jawad t'a laissé gagner !  
\- Mais pas du tout ! répondit Jawad._

 _Edgar s'accroupit devant la console et changea de jeu._

 _\- Voyons ce fameux continent oublié que tu as trouvé sans recourir à internet, dit Jawad.  
\- Vous allez voir, il y a des Frison et des Ptéra de niveau 65 !  
\- Il y a un légendaire quelque part au moins ? demanda Guillaume.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va découvrir !_

~~~

 _\- Prends ça !_

 _Edgar emporta un garçon dans un rude takedown. Jawad se débarrassa d'un autre en le frappant à l'entrejambe. Guillaume essuya le sang sur sa bouche et se joignit à l'effort en donnant un coup de poing au type immobilisé par Edgar._

 _\- Ca t'apprendra à venir m'emmerder !  
\- T'es chanceux d'avoir eu de l'aide ! grommela le garçon à terre.  
\- Fallait pas nous chercher ! rétorqua Edgar._

 _Le surveillant général arriva en courant._

 _\- Arrêtez-ça TOUT DE SUITE ! Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous !  
\- Bah nous punir, ça semble évident non ? sourit Edgar.  
\- Se battre avec les Pokémon est une chose, mais ça ! Vous faites honte à vos parents !  
\- Non je ne crois pas, répliqua Jawad, mon père m'a toujours dit de soutenir mes camarades !  
\- Non mais... VOUS TOUS ! LEVEZ-VOUS ET SUIVEZ-MOI CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, MAINTENANT !  
\- Cool, j'aime bien son bureau ! s'exclama Guillaume. Je rêve d'en avoir le même quand je serai grand !_

 _Le surveillant sembla imploser tandis que les chenapans s'alignèrent devant lui, amis et ennemis côte à côte._

~~~

 _\- Ils ont été nuls les gâteaux cette fois ! grommela Guillaume.  
\- Mais j'ai bien aimé les macarons ! dit Jawad._

 _Les trois étaient sur le chemin du retour. C'était le dernier jour à l'école avant les vacances d'été. Ils s'arrêtèrent au carrefour où ils se séparaient._

 _\- Bon on ne risque pas de revoir les autres jusqu'à septembre, dit Edgar, mais nous on se retrouve dès demain matin !  
\- Près de l'arène, ok ? ajouta Jawad.  
\- D'ac au d'ac ! sourit Guillaume._

 _Les trois levèrent leurs Pokéball vers le ciel._

 _\- On va éblouir tout le monde à la rentrée, c'est clair ? rappela Jawad.  
\- Yes sir !  
\- Absolument !_

 _Et chacun prit son chemin, enthousiaste quant aux jours à venir._

~~~

« On aura pris notre temps pour éblouir qui que ce soit, mais maintenant, tous les regards sont dirigés vers nous. » pensa Edgar. « Il est temps que tous comprennent qu'on ne déconne pas, à Mérouville. »  
Il se tourna vers Nadine.

\- On refait le coup de la paralysie ? Mais cette fois c'est moi qui m'en occupe !  
\- J'ai pas compris mais je te fais confiance !  
\- Regarde. Choc Mental, blocage !

En plus de lui conférer une agaçante migraine, Frank usa de l'attaque psychique pour sceller les mouvements de Mélokrik. L'insecte chercha à se libérer de l'emprise mentale mais en vain. Edgar s'inclina légèrement vers Nadine.

\- Pour vous servir, ma duchesse !  
\- Merci, majordome ! Fernando, Canicule !

Mélokrik subit malgré lui la vague de chaleur. Guillaume était totalement affolé en voyant la défaite venir. Entre temps Jawad avait calmement ordonné à Pingoléon d'utiliser Hâte.  
Jawad écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de résoudre un mystère.

\- S-Survinsecte !

Mélokrik libéra une large nuée de petits rayons luisants autour de lui et neutralisa l'effet du Choc Mental. Les rayons semblables à de minuscules insectes partirent vers les Pokémon adverses. Akwakwak les éclata avec Combo-Griffe et Heledelle les dégagea avec Cru-Aile. Le criquet rouge sauta ensuite vers Akwakwak tout en préparant une Plaie-Croix démentielle. Cependant Heledelle arriva par le côté et faucha Mélokrik d'une Cru-Aile de haute volée.

\- Petite peste !  
\- Désolée Guillaume mais c'est le jeu ! Canicule et Cru-Aile !

Fernando rassembla le feu dans ses ailes et frappa Mélokrik de part en part. Néanmoins l'insecte resta debout en s'appuyant sur les pointes de ses bras.

\- Allez, Tranche-Nuit ! cria Guillaume.  
\- Aéropique !

Frank reçut le coup de lame obscure, y résista et frappa Mélokrik qui ne demanda pas son reste.  
Edgar et Nadine se sourirent comme des Nidoran. Guillaume balbutiait dans le vide.

\- Je... mais... non...  
\- Aqua Jet.

Pingoléon fonça comme une torpille et heurta Akwakwak avec la force d'un camion roulant à cent kilomètres l'heure. Jawad posa une main sur l'épaule de Guillaume qui le regarda, hébété.

\- Guillaume, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as permis de placer un coup net. Et puis tu as affaibli leurs Pokémon. Tu en as fais assez.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, pas convaincu. Jawad se tourna vers Valérie, espérant une consigne ou un conseil. La grande blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, j'aurais du mal à t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Bats-toi comme tu le sens.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda ses adversaires.

\- Allez-y, montrez-moi comment vous comptez me battre.  
\- Ca sera la mort par mille égratignures... répondit Edgar. Frank !

Le Pokémon Canard se releva et cria. Heledelle se posa à ses côtés et échangea avec lui un hochement de tête.

\- Bec Vrille !

Pingoléon fonça comme un Minotaupe ; Frank et Fernando sautèrent vers les côtés pour se sauver de cette attaque impossible à bloquer.

\- Vent Mauvais, Fernando !

Heledelle envoya la bourrasque sombre. Pingoléon sembla moyennement dérangé.

\- Coup-Croix !

Frank frappa Pingoléon dans le dos.

\- Casse-Brique !  
\- Canicule ! cria Nadine.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour riposter, Pingoléon fut arrêté par un vent embrasé.

\- Voilà comment on va te battre ! sourit Edgar. Balayette !  
\- SEISME !

Pingoléon tapa le sol du pied. S'ensuivit un tremblement de terre pour le moins terrible. Dans les gradins, quelques élèves tombèrent de leurs places. Certains qui grignotaient en cachette virent leur nourriture étalée sur le sol. Un des membres du jury pesta en voyant son verre d'eau se déverser sur ses feuilles. Nadine manqua de tomber mais Edgar l'attrapa. Même Dubois eut du mal à garder son équilibre.  
Et Frank...  
Tel le fier Drattak ou l'infatigable Rapasdepic, Frank était dans les airs et profitait d'une vue panoramique du stade tout en savourant les caresses du vent. Le comble pour un oiseau destiné à ne jamais décoller. Et pour cause : Fernando était intervenu à temps pour le sauver de ce qui aurait pu être un coup fatal. L'oiseau avait soulevé son camarade par les bras, du coup ils n'avaient pas senti l'attaque sismique dans toute son ampleur. Des ondes de choc avaient atteignis les deux comparses mais elles étaient tout à fait supportables. Un travail d'équipe tout à fait classique mais diablement efficace. Edgar jubila.

\- Alors Jawad, on se la pète moins maintenant hein ? Tiens, toi qui fais toujours les choix les plus pertinents, pourquoi tu as lancé Séisme alors qu'on a un Pokémon volant qui peut sauver les fesses du mien ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est parce que la colère a mis ton cerveau en veille ?  
\- Euh Edgar, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le provoquer... contesta Nadine.  
\- Ah non, j'ai un truc en tête, je peux pas ne pas le partager ! C'est la mentalité Facebook ! Aha, hahaha ! Héhéhé...

Valérie fixait Dubois à travers ses lunettes de soleil. L'homme à la casquette gavroche le remarqua et haussa les épaules. « C'est pas moi, c'est eux... »  
Edgar réalisa que Jawad n'avait pas répondu à ses piques. En plissant les yeux il put voir que son ami était totalement calme et posé. Guillaume aussi semblait étonné par le manque.

\- Boooooon. Passons à la suite. Vous vous croyez en sécurité, là-haut ? Surf.

Nouvelle catastrophe naturelle : après le tremblement de terre, voilà qu'un tsunami se déclenche. Pingoléon déploya en un instant une gigantesque vague. Edgar ne déchanta pas pour autant et donna une consigne rapide à Nadine. Celle-ci ordonna à Fernando de lâcher Frank. Le Pokémon Eau usa rapidement de Plénitude pour accroitre sa résistance puis croisa les avant-bras. Tout en chutant vers le sol, il passa à travers la vague sans grande difficulté. Quant à Fernando, il prit davantage d'altitude, certain d'échapper à l'eau, mais à l'étonnement général l'immense vague d'eau le suivit en hauteur et l'emporta. Le jury nota le haut niveau de maitrise de Pingoléon.  
La vague d'eau s'effondra, engendrant de grandes éclaboussures. Les élèves et professeurs adverses durent reculer pour ne pas se mouiller. L'arbitre lui-même s'éloigna en maudissant ces attaques embêtantes. Nadine ordonna un Atterrissage tandis qu'Edgar opta pour un Coup-Croix.

\- D'accord, il me semble que c'est la seule attaque susceptible de faire mal, dit Jawad. Mur de Fer !

Le corps entier du manchot empereur se couvrit d'une couche d'énergie métallique luisante. Akwakwak frappa de toutes ses fortes mais Pingoléon supporta assez bien l'impact.

\- Et Casse-Brique ! poursuivit Jawad.  
\- Choc Mental ! riposta Edgar.

Pingoléon allait frapper mais Akwakwak ralentit le mouvement de son aile avec la force de l'esprit, et parvint donc à esquiver le coup en se baissant. Soudain Heledelle arriva d'en haut et asséna une Cru-Aile nette et précise. Pingoléon sentit bien le coup mais répliqua aussitôt avec une Casse-Brique qui chassa Heledelle.

\- Pingoléon, Aile d'Acier !

L'empereur des océans envoya le croissant d'énergie grise. Edgar et Frank répondirent avec une Aéropique envoyée à distance. La lame métallique rencontra la lame d'air et l'éclata. Frank fut contraint de se déplacer pour éviter l'impact imminent. Fernando revint à la charge, enveloppé dans sa propre Canicule. Pingoléon retint l'attaque avec ses ailes, non sans difficulté. Heledelle cessa son offensive et reprit ses distances. Nadine remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Des étincelles bleues apparaissaient par moments sur le corps de son Pokémon.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Bec Vrille, Pingoléon !  
\- Attention, Frank !  
\- Fernando, Attaque Vent Mauvais !

La bataille continua à ce rythme infernal. La journée touchait à sa fin, le ciel avait pris une teinte légèrement orangée. Originellement on avait prévu de terminer la session d'examens au moins une demi-heure plus tôt. Mais peu importe, tous étaient scotchés à ce match démentiel. Peu l'avaient remarqué mais quelques élèves et professeurs venus de l'autre stade s'étaient discrètement introduits et avaient pris des places dans les gradins. Ils avaient appris que les matches dans le stade B ne s'étaient encore terminés et, naturellement, leur curiosité les avait menés ici. Parmi les nouveaux spectateurs il y avait Patrick Evola et son amie Kelly Amber, mais aussi Andy Belmont et Noémie Curtis. Andy était à la fois fasciné par le spectacle et frustré de ne pas pouvoir y participer. « Comme d'habitude, Narshe semble confiant, comme s'il a déjà gagné. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire ravaler cet air de suffisance, j'espère que Newman va s'en charger pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant il a l'air d'assurer, mais pour combien de temps encore... »

Frank et Fernando furent projetés en arrière par une large Aile d'Acier qui les toucha en même temps. Les deux Pokémon étaient exténués. Ils avaient tout donné, essayé toutes leurs attaques, mais rien n'y faisait, Pingoléon restait debout comme une montagne. En réalité le manchot empereur était blessé lui aussi mais disposait encore d'assez de force et de vitalité pour se battre encore. Par contre les Pokémon en face de lui n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Dubois et Valérie n'avaient pas dit au moins depuis un bon moment. C'était aux jeunes de régler ça entre eux avec leur force et leur intelligence. De toute manière ils n'avaient plus besoin de conseil, leurs professeurs auraient agi comme eux à leur place.

Heledelle usa d'Atterrissage pour récupérer un peu. Soudain, de petites flammes bleues apparurent sur son corps. La brune à lunettes se tourna vers son professeur qui hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Nadine. Il est en train d'apprendre Rapace.

L'adolescente se tourna cette fois vers son camarade.

\- Edgar, on a un dernier atout à utiliser. Tu as entendu monsieur Dubois.  
\- Ouais. Le problème c'est d'arriver à porter le coup.  
\- Tu peux immobiliser Pingoléon ?  
\- Ca sera pas aussi facile qu'avec Mélokrik, mais je vais le faire.  
\- Je te fais confiance. Ca va être tout ou rien.  
\- Frank, Plénitude !

L'oiseau des rivières ferma les yeux et hissa ses facultés cérébrales à leur sommet. Le joyau sur son front se mit à briller.

\- Vibraqua !

Akwakwak libéra un grand tourbillon aqueux qui éclaboussa Pingoléon. Heledelle continua à rassembler ses forces, tandis qu'Akwakwak évitait les Aqua Jet et Bec Vrille, tout en cherchant à placer des Coup-Croix et des Balayettes.  
Heledelle battit des ailes et vola vers le ciel. Son corps s'embrasa et s'enveloppa dans un aura enflammée bleu ciel. La capacité sur laquelle il s'entrainait depuis plus d'un mois venait enfin d'être complétée. Heledelle ne cessa pas son ascension et poursuivit la récolte de cette énergie nouvelle.  
Pingoléon allait frapper Frank avec Casse-Brique mais celui-ci passa rapidement ses bras sous les aisselles de Pingoléon et joignit fermement ses mains sur la nuque du Pokémon Empereur.

\- Ok, je le tiens ! Nadine, à toi !  
\- Oui ! Fernando !

Heledelle plongea en piqué vers sa cible, toujours enveloppé dans son aura bleue guerrière. Jawad en perdit son aplomb.

\- Choc Mental !

En plus de sa force physique, Akwakwak usa de ses facultés mentales pour retenir Pingoléon mais ça restait hautement difficile de contenir ses mouvements.

\- Séisme ! cria Jawad.

Il ne fallait à Pingoléon que frapper le sol du pied pour déclencher le tremblement de terre, et Frank le savait. Il l'empêcha d'utiliser ses pieds en les frappant consécutivement avec Balayette.  
Fernando arriva et percuta Pingoléon si fort qu'une large explosion bleue eut lieu. Les quatre dresseurs serrèrent les dents en fixant la masse de poussière engendrée. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, ils aperçurent Frank qui tomba KO, achevé par le choc de l'explosion. Edgar sourit. « Merci pour tout vieux, je suis fier de toi. »  
Pingoléon resta DEBOUT.  
Heledelle s'était fait projeter par l'impact et retombait vers le sol.  
Pingoléon trouva la force de lancer une dernière attaque. Il donna un coup d'aile en l'air, créant une lame d'énergie qui fusa vers Heledelle et le heurta violemment, avant même qu'il ne touche terre.  
Pingoléon s'effondra, ayant épuisé ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Vision d'horreur pour Jawad.  
Fernando s'était pris l'Aile d'Acier de plein fouet. Néanmoins il se posa au sol, étendit ses ailes et poussa un cri strident pour asseoir sa domination. L'issue du match venait d'être scellée.  
Jawad et Guillaume étaient bouche bée. Nadine et Edgar n'étaient pas moins effarés et fixaient le terrain, presque incrédules. Dubois laissa échapper un long soupir, de soulagement probablement. Valérie avait décroisé les bras et enlevé ses lunettes.

\- ... C'est le groupe Dubois l'emporte ! annonça l'arbitre.

On se mit à applaudir les vainqueurs. Ceux-ci regardèrent les gradins autour d'eux, médusés par ce moment de consécration. Dubois baissa sa casquette pour masquer son visage ému. Jawad et Guillaume sentirent chacun une main sur son épaule et se tournèrent vers Valérie qui souriait.

\- Ceci amène la troisième épreuve à sa fin ! continua l'arbitre. Et par la même occasion, ce sont les examens de cette année qui viennent de s'achever. Merci à tous les élèves et professeurs présents d'avoir donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ! Je vous informe que pour célébrer l'occasion, un buffet aura lieu à vingt et une heures, ne manquez pas d'y être présent !

La foule ne quitta pas le stade tout de suite. La plupart des élèves resta dans les gradins, à discuter avec ferveur de tout et de rien. D'autres descendirent pour se dégourdir les jambes et se montrer leurs Pokémon. Le jury aussi resta présent et entretint une discussion avec certains professeurs. Le brouhaha et la bonne humeur conféraient au stade une vraie ambiance de festival.  
Les quatre dresseurs de Mérouville se rejoignirent au centre du terrain. Dubois et Valérie se contentèrent d'un sourire à distance.

\- Ca fait bizarre, dit Jawad, d'avoir ce sentiment de satisfaction malgré le fait d'avoir perdu.  
\- J'ai ma petite théorie là-dessus, sourit Edgar.

Le brun donna un gentil coup de poing dans le torse de Jawad qui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas démérité Ludvina, dit Jawad, Heledelle a été remarquable.

Nadine regarda son Pokémon qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

\- Merci !  
\- C'est quoi son nom déjà ? demanda Guillaume.  
\- Fernando !  
\- Cool ! Ca me donne presque envie de surnommer les miens !  
\- C'est un vrai casse-tête de se décider sur un surnom ! sourit la brune à lunettes.  
\- Eh bah tu m'aideras, tu sembles avoir du goût !

Une bande d'élèves approcha du quatuor. Un garçon avec des airs de geek les aborda.

\- Votre combat a été génial ! Ca ne vous dérange pas si je poste ça sur internet ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est à l'administration qu'il faut poser cette question ! répondit Edgar. Il n'y a qu'eux qui pourraient être contre.  
\- Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas ! s'exclama Guillaume.  
\- Je doute qu'une simple vidéo de match puisse réaliser ton rêve secret de devenir connu sur le net ! ricana Jawad.  
\- Il faudrait déjà que nous dresseurs apparaissions dans la vidéo ! ajouta Nadine.

Une fille visiblement gentille comme un Leveinard s'avança avec son appareil photo.

\- Dites, dites, vous pensez quoi de prendre une photo souvenir ? Une de vous quatre, et après quelques unes avec nous !  
\- Ouais !  
\- Excellente idée !

Les quatre se positionnèrent. De gauche à droite : Nadine, Edgar, Guillaume et enfin Jawad. Le flash ne se fit pas attendre et le moment fut capturé pour l'éternité. Sur cette photo, peu importe qui avait gagné ou perdu, les quatre dresseurs avaient une mine épanouie et un sourire radieux.

~~~

Plus tard dans la soirée, élèves et professeurs furent invités à un immense buffet. Adolescents et adultes se faisaient plaisir aux tables tout en discutant.

\- Tu fais comment pour garder ton teint clair ?  
\- Euh, pas grand-chose, je fais juste attention au soleil...

Nadine s'était fait aborder par une bande de filles. Elle était déroutée par les questions sur tout, du dressage jusqu'à Mérouville en passant par ses cheveux. Edgar était à proximité et se goinfrait tout en observait d'un air amusé sa belle en train de se démener pour répondre. Quand il eut fini son chausson il s'approcha de Nadine et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je vais me balader un peu et voir les mecs, ok ?  
\- ... Ne m'abandonne pas !  
\- Habitue-toi à ton nouveau statut de superstar ! A tout à l'heure !

Et il laissa la brune à lunettes en proie à ses nouvelles amies. En parcourant la salle, Edgar aperçut Noémie au loin mais ne chercha pas à l'aborder vu qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec ses copines.  
De son côté, Noémie s'amusait beaucoup à écouter et rire des anecdotes des voyages mais une pensée persistait au fond de son esprit. « Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé, cet idiot... »  
Edgar trouva Andy par hasard, assis seul dans un coin, la tête légèrement baissée, indifférent quant à l'agitation ambiante et totalement concentré sur son verre de jus d'ananas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille remarqua deux jambes qui venaient de s'arrêter devant lui et leva la tête pour voir son camarade de classe.

\- Hey, qui avons-nous là. Le guerrier solitaire.  
\- Newman... beau combat, tout à l'heure.  
\- N'est-ce-pas. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas été au même stade, on n'a pas pu s'affronter.  
\- Hmph...  
\- Tu veux pas venir traîner avec moi, Jawad et les gars de la classe ?  
\- Non, je... je veux juste rester là, tranquille dans mon coin.  
\- Comme tu veux, dit Edgar en haussant les épaules. A plus tard, à Mérouville peut-être.  
\- Ouaip.

Andy avala une gorgée de jus. Il se sentait légèrement troublé mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi au juste.  
Edgar continua son chemin entre les gens et les tables. Il se cacha derrière un gros professeur pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Gloria et Victoria qui passaient tout près.  
Dans un autre coin de la salle, deux adultes sirotaient leurs boissons, assez déconnectés de la foule. Dubois lut la carte de visite et la rangea dans son portefeuille.

\- Tâchez de ne pas la perdre, dit Valérie.  
\- Vous aussi, répondit Dubois en tendant la sienne.

La blonde prit la carte en souriant. Pour l'occasion, elle n'avait pas ses Ray-Ban sur elle, et avait également délaissé sa tenue de jogging verte pour un chemisier-pantalon plus conventionnel. Dubois avait lui aussi abandonné ses habits de voyage ainsi que son éternelle casquette pour une tenue classique.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que Clémenti-ville recelait de tels dresseurs. Vous êtes vraiment à un autre niveau, vous m'avez battue directement _et_ par élèves interposés...  
\- Douteuse formulation... au fait, j'ai encore du mal à croire que le hasard, à lui seul, ait rassemblés nos deux groupes plus d'une fois.

Valérie eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez deviné. Je me suis arrangée pour convaincre l'un des organisateurs de nous faire affronter.  
\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne s'est pas fait convaincre de plein gré... en tout cas je suis plutôt reconnaissant, c'est exactement ce dont les petits avaient besoin.  
\- Certes, mais...  
\- Mais regardez où vous marchez, à la fin ! grommela une femme non loin.  
\- Désolé madame !  
\- Heureusement que ma robe est noire sinon elle serait ruinée !  
\- Pardon, prenez ce mouchoir !

Dubois sourit en observant Robert Fleuret s'excuser cent fois à la femme qu'il venait de bousculer, renversant ainsi son verre sur elle.

\- Quel clown, soupira Valérie.  
\- Je le connais, c'est votre extrême opposé, surtout question discipline.  
\- Vraiment ? J'ai presque honte d'être blonde, là.

Non loin des deux professeurs, Eric Holt lançait des regards furtifs par moments, hésitant entre aller voir Dubois tout de suite ou attendre un peu.  
Au même moment, Edgar aperçut Patrick Evola avec qui il échangea un discret salut de la main. Il passa à côté de Lola et Matéo qui ne le reconnurent pas. Par contre Samia et Jamie l'arrêtèrent alors qu'il ne les avait pas remarquées.

\- Hey, le gars du groupe Dubois ! sourit Jamie. C'est pas étonnant qu'on ait perdu face à vous !  
\- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, les Mérouvillois ! ajouta Samia.  
\- Et vous, vous êtes de quelle ville, déjà ? sourit Edgar.

Après une courte conversation, le brun fut pris en photo avec les deux sportives et reprit son chemin, dérobant quelques macarons au passage. Il repéra d'autres élèves qu'il avait combattus lors des contrôles bimensuels, salua ceux qui le reconnaissaient et par la même occasion se remémora chaque arrêt de son voyage. A un moment il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers...

\- Décidément je suis populaire avec les filles, aujourd'hui.

Irène regarda le brun qui lui arrivait à peine au menton et sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas été moins féroce, dans ton dernier combat. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
\- Edgar Newman, ton pire cauchemar !  
\- Ha ! Tu ne paies pas de mine, avec ta bouille et ton humour douteux.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça m'a fait pas mal de fans !

Ils s'échangèrent leurs adresses mail ainsi que leurs profils sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- J'aurai ma revanche !  
\- C'est quand tu veux !

Elle lui chipa un macaron au citron et tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux se mouvant de manière dramatique.

Après quelque temps, Edgar parvint enfin à retrouver Guillaume et Jawad - pas évident avec autant de monde. Les élèves de Valérie étaient accompagnés par quelques autres garçons de la classe de Mérouville.

\- Yo Maurice ! salua Edgar. Ca a été, ton voyage ?  
\- Je, j'ai attrapé un Draby ! s'exclama le garçon à l'apparence frêle.  
\- Et ça repart, il n'arrête pas de le dire à tout le monde, soupira Guillaume.  
\- Moi j'ai un Guériaigle et je ne m'en vante pas ! ajouta Alex.  
\- Laissez-le exulter un peu ! sourit Edgar.

Le brun s'approcha de Jawad.

\- Pingoléon va bien ?  
\- Oui, j'ai été au Centre tout à l'heure. Merci encore, Edgar. Ce combat a été... le meilleur cadeau d'adieu.

Le visage d'Edgar prit une expression mi-triste, mi-résignée. Guillaume tendit une oreille attentive.

\- Alors c'est vrai... tu vas partir ?  
\- Oui, après la remise des diplômes. Puisque mon but est achevé - je suis confiant pour les notes, il faudra que je retourne à Holon.  
\- Je vois... ça va être la fin d'une époque, mais c'est comme ça.  
\- J'ai passé d'excellentes années à Hoenn... à Mérouville surtout. Cette ville va me manquer.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à rendre visite de temps en temps ! dit Guillaume.  
\- Certes. En attendant, tâche de ne pas trop embêter Edgar !  
\- Mais je n'embête personne moi !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et levèrent leurs verres vers le plafond, tandis que leurs camarades de classe observaient en souriant.

\- Quels que soient les chemins que nous prenons, nous nous croiserons à nouveau !  
\- Et nous serons encore plus forts !  
\- Serment de frères ! Santé !

Les trois dresseurs burent d'une traite, célébrant ce moment qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.


	20. C'est une belle journée

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Mérouville n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, Edgar avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir, de la fontaine en centre-ville au banal café du coin. En outre, il lui fallut quelques jours pour s'habituer à la routine quotidienne d'un sédentaire citadin. Plus de kilomètres à parcourir, de Pokémon sauvages à observer, ou de cachette à chercher pour se soulager.  
Et puis, il y avait aussi le retour au cocon familial.

Ce matin-là, comme chaque jour, Edgar prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents et sa sœur. Sa mère Dorothée, âgée de 44 ans, était la propriétaire d'une pâtisserie. Une dame calme et polie, respectée par le voisinage. La sœur d'Edgar, Ashley, avait 19 ans et poursuivait des études en journalisme. Belle blonde en devenir, son but était de devenir reporter pour Delca-TV. Enfin, Jeremy, 47 ans, un administratif sans histoires qui survolait les grands titres du quotidien régional.

\- Attendez que sur les vidéos soient uploadées sur le site du ministère, et vous verrez comment j'ai cassé la baraque !  
\- Depuis que tu es revenu tu n'arrêtes pas de nous gaver avec tes exams, soupira Ashley.  
\- Fiston, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu te soies si bien débrouillé avec l'équipe que tu as, ajouta Jeremy. Par exemple Scorplane n'a pas évolué...  
\- Euh, il n'y a pas de presse, j'ai toute la vie pour ça... répondit Edgar.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant le voyage, répliqua sa mère. Et ce Mangriff que tu as capturé manque cruellement de bonnes manières. Je suis sûre que les chaussons aux pommes qui ont disparu de ma pâtisserie ces derniers jours, c'est lui!  
\- Mais pas du tout !

Dorothée avait raison mais Edgar n'allait naturellement pas l'admettre.

\- Je parie qu'il a droit à la moitié du butin ! sourit Ashley.  
\- Tu divagues, ma pauvre. En plus d'être cancérigènes, les céréales te détruisent les neurones du cerveau !  
\- Tu les manges aussi !  
\- Je peux me le permettre un peu, ça fait trois mois que j'en ai pas mangé !  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à ces cochonneries, soupira Jeremy. De mon temps, c'était les œufs et les tartines...  
\- Oh non, il recommence avec ses « De mon temps » ! s'esclaffa Ashley.  
\- Bah quoi, j'ai pas tort ! Dorothée, dis-leur ! - Oui, oui...

Jeremy se leva de sa chaise, plia son journal et l'emporta avec lui.

\- Tu l'emmènes où ce journal ? demanda Dorothée.  
\- Pas moyen de lire tranquillement avec vous, je vais le finir au boulot... Bonne journée, les enfants.

Edgar et sa sœur acquiescèrent. Dorothée se leva à son tour, débarrassa la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ashley regarda son petit frère.

\- Tu vas encore passer la journée à glander ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, t'accompagner en cours ?  
\- Certainement pas. Tu comptes aller en fac à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Et après, tu sais quelle voie tu vas suivre ?  
\- Aucune idée. Je verrai quand j'y serai.  
\- T'as intérêt à profiter du temps que tu as pour y réfléchir.  
\- Bof.

Ashley partit prendre ses affaires. Edgar zappa les chaînes et s'intéressa à un documentaire sur les chutes Tohjo. Il passa le reste de la matinée à vagabonder sur internet. Ses Pokémon s'étaient chacun accaparé une place dans sa chambre : Akwakwak s'était nonchalamment installé sur la moquette, Scorplane grignotait des croquettes depuis le haut de l'armoire, et Mangriff somnolait paisiblement sur le lit. Edgar reçut un SMS. « Belle journée, non ? Une petite balade, ça te dit ? » Le brun sourit et se leva de son bureau. Après s'être habillé, il descendit les escaliers et croisa sa mère.

\- Je sors faire un tour, je reviens à l'heure du déjeuner.  
\- Va à la supérette, pendant que tu y es ! Il nous faut du lait.  
\- Hmph...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il retrouva Nadine, prit sa main dans la sienne et les deux entamèrent leur balade à travers les avenues de Mérouville.

\- Ca m'a fait bizarre de retrouver l'intimité de ma chambre ! sourit Edgar. Pas toi ?  
\- Pas tellement, j'ai vite repris mes marques. Au, au fait... tu es courant pour les cours qui nous restent ?  
\- Oui, c'est affiché sur le site de l'académie. Je pensais qu'ils allaient simplement abandonner la partie inachevée du programme mais ils sont décidés à le finir. Sinon ça pourrait être mauvais pour l'image de l'école.  
\- Tout ça à cause des grèves au début de l'année. Apparemment, il n'est pas obligatoire d'assister au cours. Tu comptes y aller ?  
\- Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire en ce moment, et puis ça va être nos derniers jours dans ce bahut où on a grandi !  
\- Je me disais la même chose. Même si ça fait bizarre d'avoir des cours après les examens.  
\- Yep.

Edgar remarqua que Nadine regardait discrètement la vitrine d'un magasin.

\- On a besoin d'un réaménagement de garde-robe pour passer l'été ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste aperçu...  
\- Viens, voyons ça de plus près.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Allez!

Nadine acquiesça et se dirigea vers la vitrine, mais Edgar la tira vers l'intérieur du magasin.

\- A te voir on croirait qu'il y a un Giratina caché ici...

Ils découvrirent les derniers arrivages d'été. La brune ne savait plus où donner la tête, déroutée par l'immense choix de vêtements. Edgar regarda Nadine qui portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean des plus basiques. Il chercha délibérément des habits qui tranchaient avec les siens.

\- Pourquoi pas ce haut, là ?

Il le mit sur le torse de Nadine un haut jaune sans manches.

\- Il est joli... admit-elle.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Hé, regarde ce coin-là bas, ça a l'air pas mal du tout !

Edgar garda le haut dans ses mains et alla au rayon jupes. Il choisit une jupette verte et l'essaya sur Nadine. Elle frissonna à l'idée de la porter. Edgar sourit, amusé par l'embarras de Nadine. Elle chercha à s'expliquer.

\- Ca fait bizarre que ce ne soit pas une fille qui m'accompagne pour ce genre de choses...  
\- A force d'accompagner ma mère et ma sœur au shopping, j'ai développé l'œil pour ça malgré moi ! Tiens, je parie que ce t-shirt t'ira à merveille !

Edgar s'empara d'un t-shirt avec des motifs de Milobellus.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu gardes tout ça dans tes bras ? s'étonna Nadine.  
\- Pour la même raison qui te passe à l'esprit !  
\- Seigneur...

Ils continuèrent leur exploration des rayons quelques minutes. En allant vers les cabines d'essayage, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une magnifique robe bleu ciel avec des motifs de fleurs. Edgar lui-même était fasciné. Il arracha presque la robe et la donna à Nadine.

\- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'essayer tout ça !  
\- Non, je ne peux pas...  
\- Allez, on ne va pas te gronder !

Il dut la pousser dans la cabine d'essayage et lui balancer le reste des vêtements.

\- Pas la jupette !  
\- Surtout la jupette ! Allons, c'est pas un crime ! Laisse la robe en dernier.

Nadine s'exécuta et ressortit un moment plus tard avec le haut jaune.

\- Excellent ! sourit Edgar.  
\- J'avoue que c'est pas mal du tout... sourit Nadine.

Elle essaya la tenue suivante et réapparut avec le t-shirt Milobellus et la jupette. Inutile de dire qu'elle était très, très embarrassée, elle qui s'aventurait sur des terrains nouveaux. Edgar se retint de siffler et sortit son téléphone.

\- Attends, je vais prendre une photo...  
\- Pas question !  
\- Pourquoi, je te rappelle qu'on est ensemble !  
\- C'est trop subit ! Je vais mettre la robe !

La brune referma le rideau. Quand elle ressortit, Edgar resta sans voix, obnubilé. La robe bleue lui allait à merveille.

\- Wouah...  
\- Euh... Edgar ?  
\- Ca dépasse ce que je m'imaginais... tu ne te rends pas compte de ton potentiel !  
\- Potentiel pour quoi ?  
\- Tu t'es bien regardée dans la glace au moins ?

Edgar la tourna vers le miroir de la cabine et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se décida enfin à sourire.

\- Ok, là j'apprécie vraiment ton initiative.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt. Où est passée la Nadine qui a envoyé chier un stade entier ?  
\- Peut-être que je me sens plus à l'aise sur un terrain de combat que dans un milieu mondain...

Ils remarquèrent alors une commerciale non loin et qui les observait avec curiosité.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai deux têtes ? lança Edgar, pas vraiment embêté.

L'employée fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna. Nadine eut un rire amusé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, en effet...  
\- Alors c'est l'occasion de faire une surprise à tes parents !  
\- Hein ?

Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Edgar remit les articles à leurs places, sauf la robe.

\- Edgar, je ne peux pas accepter, tu ne peux pas payer ça, c'est trop !  
\- Bof, j'ai reçu l'argent de poche cumulé des derniers trois mois, donc ça ne va peser lourd sur mes économies.  
\- Tu pourrais utiliser cet argent pour t'offrir quelque chose...  
\- Je suis en pleine phase de redécouverte de mon garde-robe, donc de nouvelles fringues, ça peut attendre !

Le brun se dirigea vers la caisse sans tenir compte des protestations de Nadine. Il paya rapidement l'article et quitta le magasin en sifflant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette sortie allait prendre cette tournure ! constata Nadine.  
\- La vie est faite de surprises. Fêtons ta métamorphose avec des glaces !

Ils se payèrent des cornets chez un marchand ambulant et s'installèrent sur un banc.

\- Tiens, ils ont ouvert un salon de toilettage ici. Regarde, il y a un poster de Dianthéa, le maître de Kalos. Elle est vraiment classe cette femme, tu ne trouves pas ?

Nadine ne répondit rien. Edgar la regarda et comprit que quelque chose la préoccupait.

\- Ici le centre spatial d'Algatia. Nadine Ludvina, vous me recevez ? Avez-vous réussi à contacter les Mélofée sur la lune ?  
\- Hein ? Ah ! Euh, o-oui ! Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq...  
\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- Rien...  
\- C'est ça, et moi je chasse les fantômes durant la nuit.

Nadine soupira et confessa.

\- Tout le monde dans notre classe... va remarquer... enfin tu vois...

Edgar regarda ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Nadine et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- A propos de nous, hein ? Ouais je me doute. Et alors ?  
\- Ca va les étonner, qu'une fille comme moi a... avec toi en plus, le garçon drôle et sociable. On est comme l'antithèse l'un de l'autre ! On va devenir le sujet du moment, ça va être très embarrassant...  
\- Je m'en fous. Qu'ils parlent dans notre dos si ça leur chante. On n'a de compte à rendre à personne.  
\- Tu parles bien de tes amis, là...  
\- Franchement, à part Jawad et Guillaume, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis très proches. J'ai une bonne relation avec les autres mais je passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux. C'est en partie parce que notre classe n'a jamais été très stable, chaque année il y a des élèves qui partent et d'autres qui viennent. Bref, Jawad et Guillaume ne nous embêteront probablement pas.  
\- Oui, j'imagine. Tu n'es pas triste à l'idée de ne plus voir une grande partie de la classe ? J'ai entendu dire que de manière générale, seul un tiers de la promo choisit la faculté.  
\- C'est la vie, on n'y peut rien. La plupart des gens qu'on connait, on les côtoie un certain temps et après on se perd de vue. C'est comme ça. Bien sûr, je suis pas en train de me dire « Ouais, bon débarras ». Mais ne me dis pas qu'ils vont vraiment te manquer. A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas de meilleure amie, de bestah ?

Nadine secoua la tête avec embarras.

\- Il y a pas de quoi avoir honte, affirma Edgar.  
\- Tu sais, les quelques filles avec qui je trainais en classe... durant le premier jour des exams, après la fin de l'épreuve du matin, je me dirigeais vers la cantine, et là je les ai vues de loin. Elles m'ont vue aussi mais elles n'ont pas cherché à venir me saluer...  
\- Eh bien faut croire que votre lien n'était pas fort, il s'en est fallu de peu pour le briser.  
\- Oui... au fait, Edgar... tu es libre cet après-midi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ?

Edgar s'étonna un moment puis se ravisa. « Non crétin, ne pense pas à ça ! Aucune chance, c'est trop tôt... encore que... »

\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Il y aura ma mère. Je me disais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas invité quelqu'un, et puisque ces jours-ci je ne traine avec personne d'autre que toi...  
\- Très bien, ça marche. « Ptaiiiiiin ta daronne elle n'a pas d'activité particulière qui la laisserait dehors ?! Je prends note, ne rien faire d'inconsidéré... »

Edgar remarqua quelque chose. « Et son père, elle n'en parle pas ? Bon, on verra bien... »

\- On se retrouve à la rue Minéra, tu connais ?

~~~

L'après-midi venu, à la rue Minéra...

\- Ne lui dis pas que c'est toi qui m'as offert la robe !  
\- Bah pourquoi ?  
\- Et rappelle-toi, pour ma mère tu es juste un camarade de classe ! Pas d'effusions devant elle !  
\- A vos ordres, impératrice...

L'immeuble où habitait Nadine était du genre où les couloirs étaient ouverts sur l'extérieur. Le duo monta au troisième étage et sonna à l'appartement numéro 8. La mère de Nadine ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Nous voilà ! sourit Nadine.  
\- Bonjour ! salua Edgar.  
\- Oh, bienvenue ! Entrez, entrez !

Edgar s'introduit dans l'appartement à la suite de sa petite amie et lança un coup d'œil aux lieux. C'était en quelque sorte ce à quoi il s'attendait : une demeure tout à fait normale, peu riche en décoration et en couleurs.

\- Alors c'est toi l'ami dont m'a parlé Nadine, dit la mère.  
\- Je m'appelle Edgar ! Enchanté, madame.  
\- Moi de même, mon garçon. Tu peux m'appeler Delphine. En fait, j'étais un peu étonnée quand Nadine m'a dit qu'elle allait inviter quelqu'un, un garçon de surcroit !

Edgar regarda Nadine du coin de l'œil et comme il s'y attendit il vit qu'elle était gênée par la remarque de sa mère.

\- Oui, on a fait le voyage itinérant ensemble, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois ! Installez-vous, je vais vous apporter un petit quelque chose.

Delphine se dirigea vers la cuisine. Edgar observa la femme et estima son âge à environ 45 ans. Des débuts de rides commençaient à affecter son visage et Ses longs cheveux noirs manquaient de lisseur. De plus elle était habillée avec la sobriété typique d'une personne qui ne se préoccupait plus de paraître chic ou élégante. Visiblement sa fille avait hérité de ce trait. Edgar constata également l'absence du père mais décida de garder la question pour plus tard.

Delphine revint avec un plateau dans les mains. Les yeux d'Edgar s'illuminèrent en voyant des muffins. Il ne se fit pas prier pour se servir et mangea avec appétit.

\- Madame, vos muffins sont si délicieux, je dirais même qu'ils sont meilleurs que ceux à la pâtisserie de ma mère !  
\- Contente de voir que je n'ai pas perdu la main, je ne les prépare pas souvent. De quelle pâtisserie tu parles ?  
\- Celle à l'avenue Saint-Kyogre.  
\- Oh, je connais ! J'y suis allée quelques fois. La prochaine fois si je croise ta mère je lui dirai bonjour.

Nadine était étonnée. « Je rêve où il papote avec ma mère comme un ami de toujours ?

\- A propos, les jeunes, on ne vous pas encore donné vos notes ?  
\- On les aura à la remise des diplômes, répondit Edgar, ça sera lundi prochain. Je suis sûr que moi et Nadine on aura de très bons résultats !  
\- Ah bon ! Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, Nadine a toujours été une élève sérieuse.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle n'en donne pas l'air, mais c'est aussi une combattante redoutable ! On a remporté tous nos matches ! Sans son aide je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

Delphine regarda sa fille avec étonnement.

\- C'est juste qu'on a eu un très bon prof... dit la brune.  
\- Dommage que les parents n'aient pas été invités à assister aux matches, j'aurais aimé rencontrer votre enseignant pour le remercier... attendez, je vais débarrasser la table.

Delphine s'attela à la tâche.

\- Maman, dit Nadine, on va dans ma chambre.  
\- D'accord.

Edgar suivit Nadine à travers l'appartement. Dans sa chambre, pas de peluches ou de papier peint. Par contre une armoire remplie de bouquins en tous genres.

\- Un avis ?  
\- Disons que... ça te ressemble. Discret, sobre.  
\- Oui c'est pas très « girly » comme chambre. Un garçon pourrait y vivre et on ne remarquerait rien d'incohérent.  
\- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. T'en as un sacré lot, des bouquins...  
\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire. Ca me permettait de m'oublier, d'oublier le monde...

Edgar inspecta les divers bouquins.

\- C'est intéressant de découvrir ton petit monde intérieur.  
\- Estime-toi chanceux, il n'y a que les VIP arrivent ici !

Edgar feuilleta quelques livres un moment et s'arrêta.

\- Nadine...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Où est ton père ?

Nadine eut un faible sourire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et joignit ses mains, pensive.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question.

~~~

 _\- Quand même, ça reste étonnant qu'un type aussi turbulent ait une femme et une fille aussi adorables._

 _Delphine et Nadine suivaient l'homme à travers les couloirs gris et maigrement éclairés. Nadine avait environ onze ans.  
Ils entrèrent dans une salle et s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des nombreuses grilles. De l'autre côté, un homme du même âge que Delphine, en tenue de prisonnier, physiquement diminué.  
Delphine refoula ses larmes, s'assit et prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes._

 _\- Joshua...  
\- Salut Delphine. Nadine, tu as encore grandi !  
\- Ouiiii !  
\- Tu ne fatigues plus maman avec tes bêtises ?  
\- Non non !  
\- C'est bien. Maman est probablement déjà assez fatiguée, à s'occuper de tout, toute seule.  
\- Je fais aller, dit Delphine. Les factures sont salées mais je me débrouille. De ton côté, on m'a dit que tu te bats souvent avec d'autres incarcérés. Tu pourrais être plus sage, tu sais...  
\- Sage. J'ai été sage toute ma vie, et voilà où ça m'a amené... j'en ai assez d'être sage.  
\- Papa, papa, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !_

 _La fillette sortit une Pokéball et appuya sur le bouton au centre. Un Skitty en sortit et atterrit dans les mains de Nadine. Son père afficha un faible sourire._

 _\- Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, en train de faire les poubelles. Je l'ai apprivoisé avec des biscuits puis je l'ai emmené au Centre Pokémon, et là-bas l'infirmière a pris soin de lui et me l'a rendu dans une Pokéball.  
\- Un Skitty... il est mignon. Prend-en bien soin.  
\- Oui, oui ! Je lui fais prendre un bain tous les trois jours, même si apparemment il aime pas ça... à part ça, il a déjà appris Queue de Fer !_

 _Le garde s'avança vers la petite famille._

 _\- Ecoutez, il est interdit de sortir un Pokémon ici, quelle que soit l'espèce. Je me doute qu'on ne peut rien tenter avec un Skitty mais les règles sont les règles.  
\- Oui, excusez-nous... Répondit Delphine. Nadine, tu as entendu le monsieur._

 _La petite brune s'exécuta à contrecœur._

 _\- Au fait papa, je veux lui donner un surnom, mais je sais pas quoi l'appeler. Tu peux m'aider ?  
\- J'ai jamais été très surnoms, j'ai même pas surnommé les miens...  
\- Chéri, fais un effort, c'est important pour elle._

 _Joshua pencha sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel à travers les barreaux d'une fenêtre.  
\- Il y a un type dans une cellule pas loin de la mienne... d'une façon ou d'une autre il a réussi à mettre la main sur un lecteur de cassettes audio. Une vraie antiquité, cet engin. Il y a une chanson qu'il joue chaque jour, tous ceux à proximité se la coltinent chaque jour. Je crois que le nom du groupe est... Kings of Leon. Bref, tout ça pour dire : tu dis quoi de Léon, comme surnom ?  
\- Super ! s'exclama Nadine._

~~~

Edgar ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille.

\- Papa s'est laissé emporter dans les magouilles de ses compagnons de bar. On avait besoin d'argent à l'époque, et donc il a accepté de participer à un vol de fossiles. Mais ça a mal tourné et un gardien a été gravement blessé.  
\- Ouah...  
\- Tout me semblait normal et paisible. Je ne me doutais de rien jusqu'au soir où la police est venue chercher papa. Sur le moment, Je n'avais absolument rien compris à ce qui se passait. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Nadine semblait affectée par son récit. Edgar se demandait presque s'il n'aurait pas du poser la question.

\- Sara et ses copines ont commencé à se moquer de moi quand elle a découvert l'histoire de mon père dans le journal, parmi les faits divers. Depuis...

Edgar s'assit à côté de Nadine et lui serra les mains.

\- Il en a pour combien d'années ?  
\- Sept ans. Normalement il devrait sortir l'année prochaine.  
\- Il n'en a plus pour longtemps alors ! Il sera fier de voir comment sa fille a si bien grandi !

Nadine haussa les sourcils puis se blottit contre Edgar en souriant, savourant ce moment de quiétude et d'espoir.

~~~

\- Et maintenant, le moment si attendu est arrivé, nous allons procéder à la remise des diplômes !

Le directeur de l'académie de Mérouville assurait en personne le déroulement de la cérémonie. Le corps professoral et administratif ainsi que les étudiants et leurs parents étaient tous rassemblés dans un large amphithéâtre. Les élèves de la cinquième année étaient assis aux premiers rangs, tous vêtus de costumes fournis par l'académie. Leurs parents étaient installés derrière eux.

\- Franchement, pourquoi nous obliger à porter leurs fringues ? grommela Guillaume. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas nos propres smokings !  
\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste pour qu'on soit uniformisés, expliqua Edgar. Et accessoirement pour contenir les lubies des filles !  
\- Estime-toi heureux qu'on ne nous ait pas imposé ces chapeaux ridicules... marmonna Jawad.  
\- Cette veste est un peu trop grande pour moi... marmonna le blond en la rajustant pour la énième fois. Je vais avoir l'air débile en montant sur scène.  
\- Ca sera juste pour un moment, tu vas pas faire un discours !  
\- Edgar, tu ne trouves pas ces jupes trop courtes et serrées ? chuchota Nadine.  
\- Non, en fait c'est toi qui n'es pas habituée à ce style !  
\- Eh bien je ne pense pas que je m'y ferai...

Andy était assis seul, au bout du rang derrière Edgar et compagnie. Noémie n'était pas à ses côtés, la blonde ayant préféré se regrouper avec ses copines.

\- D'abord laissez-moi vous rassurer en vous annonçant que cette année, il n'y a pas un seul redoublant ! annonça le directeur. Certes, quelques élèves sont passés en session de rattrapage mais ils ont validé leurs modules au même titre que leurs camarades. Bien, nous allons appeler les diplômés un par un, suivant l'ordre retenu pour faire l'appel durant les cours. Vos notes et vos appréciations sont incluses dans les documents que nous allons vous remettre, toutefois laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est interdit de les ouvrir avant la fin de la remise.

Certains des élèves hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors, sans plus attendre. Armstrong Louise !

La jeune fille s'avança en souriant. Le directeur lui donna son diplôme et lui serra la main tout en échangeant avec elle quelques mots. Des applaudissements fusèrent dans l'assemblée.

\- Belmont Andy !

Lequel se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. « J'en ai bavé pour l'avoir, ce bout de carton... »  
Andy serra la main au directeur. « J'y pense, ce type ne me connait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas ce regard énervant... pas comme le connard de prof là-bas... »  
Il eut droit lui aussi à des applaudissements. « C'est ça, applaudissez-moi, alors qu'en fait aucun d'entre vous ne peut me piffer. »  
Le jeune homme retourna à sa place. « Et maintenant, je fais quoi au juste, de ma vie ? »  
D'autres élèves passèrent. Vint le tour de Noémie Curtis qui se leva avec vivacité, toute contente. Elle prit son diplôme, serra la main du directeur avec enthousiasme et revint parmi ses amies qui la gratifièrent d'accolades et de baisers.

Quelques élèves plus tard, Guillaume fut appelé. En montant à la scène il trébucha sur une marche mais se rattrapa. Il parla brièvement au directeur, prit son diplôme et retourna à sa place tout content. D'autres élèves passèrent...

\- Ludvina Nadine !

Laquelle regarda les trois garçons à sa droite ; tous lui sourirent.

\- Félicitations mademoiselle. Comme pour ton camarade Garamonde, je me dois de te féliciter pour ton dernier match aux examens. Vous quatre êtes la fierté de l'établissement.

Nadine s'étonna un instant, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque et Guillaume n'avait rien dit, peut-être pour garder la surprise. La poignée de main qu'elle échangea avec le directeur redoubla d'ardeur.

\- Merci monsieur ! Tout le plaisir est notre.

La jeune fille arborait un doux sourire et semblait radieuse. Certains des élèves de la classe étaient étonnés de la voir si différente. Edgar n'était pas peu fier. Nadine fut applaudie, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle contempla l'assemblée un moment, sublimée par la situation. Dans son cœur, pas une once d'embarras ou de trac face à autant de personnes. Parmi les parents, Delphine était saisie par une intense émotion. « Joshua, si seulement tu étais là ! »

\- Narshe Jawad !  
\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Le fier jeune homme au teint bronzé partit récupérer son du. Le directeur lui adressa le même compliment.  
Jawad observa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « On est à peine arrivé à la moitié de la classe, j'en ai encore pour longtemps avant de pouvoir ouvrir ce dossier. Dans ces papiers, mon avenir est déjà décidé. »

\- Newman Edgar !

Le jeune homme répondit à l'appel en souriant. Le directeur lui serra chaudement la main.

\- Le jury des examens nous a parlé de toi et tes camarades, nous sommes très fiers de votre performance à l'examen !  
\- Merci ! On doit tout à notre professeur.

Professeur qui en réalité était présent à la cérémonie. Normalement seuls les enseignants exerçant à Mérouville étaient censés y assister, mais lui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Discrètement logé aux derniers rangs, Owen observait le fruit de ses efforts avec un sourire ému.

Quelques rangs en dessous, Ashley applaudit mollement. « Sur le moment, ça a l'air grandiose, mais tout ça, ça sera vite oublié après, comme ça m'est arrivé. »  
Jeremy et Dorothée applaudirent avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur et se s'échangèrent une chaleureuse étreinte.

\- Edgar est chou dans ce costume ! sourit Dorothée.  
\- Ils ont de la chance de recevoir tant d'attention, à notre époque la cérémonie était beaucoup plus sobre et réservée, observa Jeremy.

Les élèves restants passèrent...  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'assemblée fut invitée à un buffet. Edgar et compagnie en profitèrent pour découvrir leurs notes.

\- Prêts ?  
\- Allons-y !

Les quatre ouvrirent leurs documents et sortirent leurs bulletins. Guillaume, Edgar et Nadine se tournèrent vers Jawad qui était le plus concerné.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai ! sourit l'héritier du clan Narshe. 17,53.  
\- Quoiiii ? fit Edgar. T'as perdu le combat mais tu t'en sors avec une meilleure note que nous ?  
\- Je vous surpasse probablement dans l'épreuve théorique, et en plus n'oublie pas que les notes du premier semestre comptent aussi !  
\- Ah ben oui c'est vrai ça... Et toi Guillaume ?  
\- 14,62. C'est à peu près ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis pas une lumière en théorie... et vous ?  
\- 15,91, répondit Edgar. J'ai été fainéant durant le premier semestre, mais ça va, c'est tout à fait honorable !  
\- Moi c'est 16,23, ajouta Nadine. Ca dépasse toutes mes espérances !  
\- Je me demande combien ont eu les autres...

Noémie était assise à une chaise et dégustait calmement un gâteau tandis que ces amies discutaient et riaient. La blonde laissa échapper un long soupir. « Bon, 13,76... je devrais pas me plaindre, avec le fiasco qu'a été la deuxième épreuve... je me demande combien l'autre crétin a eu. »

Andy était tout seul dans un couloir non loin de la salle où la célébration avait lieu, assis à un banc et s'apprêtant à ouvrir son dossier. La foule d'adultes et d'adolescents, le blabla incessant, la musique d'ambiance, tout ça l'empêchait de savourer son moment de gloire.

Et là ce fut le choc. Le jeune homme bondit du banc et se retint de déchirer la feuille. Il douta de ses propres yeux et relut le contenu pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. La note finale attribuée à Andy Belmont était de... 12,28. Pour d'autres ça aurait été une note tout à fait réjouissante, mais pour Andy qui s'attendait à un 18 au bas mot... c'était la catastrophe. Un coup de poignard au cœur. Une injustice de la pire espèce.

\- Putain mais ils se sont trompés ou quoi ?!

Aucun doute ne pouvait exister quant à ses propres aptitudes. Il avait passé l'épreuve écrite avec brio. Pour le second jour sa performance était tout à fait enviable. Et durant le dernier jour, il avait démontré toutes ses compétences en gagnant ses trois matches et en écrasant tous ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante pour les deux premiers, ainsi qu'une ténacité et une ingéniosité exemplaires pour le dernier.

\- Non, non, non... ça peut pas être vrai ! C'est une PUTAIN de blague !

Andy secouait la tête, encore incrédule. Il chercha l'appréciation de Robert.

« Andy a été un élève difficile à appréhender, mais cela n'entache en rien ses aptitudes au dressage. Turbulent mais désireux d'apprendre et très impliqué. De tous les élèves que j'ai eu à former durant mes cinq voyages itinérants, il a été de loin le plus talentueux. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un grand dresseur. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, ces lignes l'auraient touché mais là il était beaucoup trop énervé pour les apprécier. Il chercha d'autres remarques dans son bulletin, et les trouva.

« Faits notables:  
\- Manque de respect envers les professeurs  
\- Turbulence et actes de violence répétés avec ses camarades  
\- Vol de l'Artikodin en bois du proviseur  
\- Saccage des terrains d'entraînement  
\- Séchage réguliers de cours »

\- Non, non... nooooooonn...

Il ramassa les feuilles d'une manière erratique, ferma son document et traina sa carcasse vers les portes de l'académie. En passant près des toilettes, une voix l'interpela.

\- Andy !

L'adolescent se retourna lentement vers cette voix familière : celle de Noémie. En même temps, qui d'autre qu'elle l'aborderait ?

\- Je t'ai pas vu dans les parages toi. T'as eu combien à la note ? Et l'appréciation du prof ?

Noémie remarqua alors l'expression d'Andy. Il avait le regard d'un homme détruit, piétiné, éteint.

\- Andy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Tu as eu la moyenne ?  
\- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Je te demande ce...  
\- C'est bien. Ecoute, pour un camarade de voyage itinérant tu as été pas mal du tout.  
\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me raconter, là ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton document ?  
\- Aucune importance. Je me casse d'ici.  
\- Hein ? Et tes parents ?  
\- Ils sont pas là. Au revoir, Noémie.

Andy s'éloigna et disparut rapidement parmi les parents et les élèves. Noémie resta un long moment sans bouger, incapable de comprendre la situation. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cet au revoir est définitif ? »

Andy rentra chez lui à pas lents. L'appartement était vide et silencieux. Il balança le diplôme et les bulletins dans sa chambre et alla au salon où il s'assit au sol. Il ne chercha pas à allumer la télévision ou prendre quelque chose réfrigérateur, et resta à sa place des heures durant, immobile et songeur.

~~~

Deux jours plus tard, il se rendit à l'académie, mais la plupart des administratifs étaient absents. Il y avait juste trois gars qui flânaient dans un bureau. Ils l'écoutèrent d'un air blasé.

\- Ecoute petit, la réduction de tes notes est due aux multiples plaintes portées par des professeurs à ton encontre, au vu de ton comportement insolent en classe.

Andy se mit à bouillir. L'un des adultes le remarqua et soupira.

\- Tu sembles oublier, jeune homme, que le ministère chargé des établissements scolaires s'appelle ministère de « l'éducation » et non seulement « la formation ». Ca implique l'application d'une certaine forme de discipline. Et en l'occurrence, de la discipline, tu en as un cruel déficit.  
\- C'est ça votre discipline ? Me ruiner mes notes pour lesquelles j'ai tant travaillé?  
\- Ecoute, répliqua un autre, tu es juste en train de faire une crise d'adolescence, le côté rebelle est un peu trop accentué chez toi, mais tôt ou tard ça va passer, d'accord ?  
\- Mais... ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !  
\- Honnêtement, à quoi ça va te servir d'avoir un 12 ou un 18, dans le futur personne ne se souciera de combien tu as eu à telle date...  
\- Mais pour moi ça compte ! Je supporte pas l'idée que les autres crétins qui sont des bouses en dressage aient des notes supérieures à la mienne ! Vous trouvez ça juste ?!  
\- Et faire ton chieur ici pendant des années, c'est juste aussi ?  
\- Tu sais, t'es typiquement le genre de gars qui finit trafiquant de drogue... ou sbire à la Team Magma, c'est selon...

Andy songea à s'emparer d'un stylo sur le bureau et de commettre une horreur avec. Il souffla et se contenta de frapper une armoire à côté.

\- Allez-vous faire mettre ! cria-t-il en leur donnant le doigt d'honneur.

Andy respirait et transpirait nerveusement. Les trois administratifs restèrent de marbre face à cette insulte.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement à cause de ce genre de comportement qu'il a été décidé de réduire ta note.

Andy comprit à ce moment qu'il était futile de débattre davantage avec ces individus.

\- Le directeur ! Je veux parler au directeur, il est où ? Le directeur ne me connait pas, il n'a aucune rancune envers moi, il sera objectif en m'écoutant.  
\- Le directeur n'est pas là, il n'a pas le temps pour des affaires aussi triviales.  
\- Allez, arrête de nous faire chier et casse-toi.

Andy recula de quelques pas en pointant les adultes du doigt.

\- Andy Belmont. Retenez bien de ce nom.  
\- Ouais, on le lira un de ces jours dans le journal, dans la partie crimes et fait divers...

Andy partit en courant. Il sortit de l'académie et continua à courir dans la ville pour extérioriser sa rage insoutenable. Il n'essuya pas le flot de larmes que ses yeux déversaient.

« Ils verront... ils verront tous de quoi je suis capable ! »

[COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEUR]

(Ce commentaire a été publié sur mon blog personnel sur Pokébip, le site où cette fanfiction a été publiée bien avant . Chez lecteur (ou lectrice) qui est arrivé(e) à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'en lisant ce commentaire, tu comprendras mieux la façon avec laquelle j'ai conçu mon histoire et le raisonnement derrière mes choix scénaristiques. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^)

Je doute que quiconque lira cet article, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai surtout besoin de concrétiser mes pensées et de les préserver.

Ca fait deux mois, depuis la publication du chapitre précédent. Deux mois pour publier 15 pages word. J'ai honte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir délaissé mes quelques lecteurs. Pourquoi ai-je eu autant de mal pour terminer ce vingtième chapitre ? Certes, j'ai été très occupé ces deux derniers mois, mais et de un, j'avais tout de même pas mal de temps libre, et de deux, ce chapitre était déjà à moitié écrit depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ?

Déjà il y a en moi un paradoxe étrange : il est beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'écrire des situations extrêmes et des combats intenses que des scènes de vie quotidienne.

J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à faire les transitions entre scènes, d'amener d'une façon naturelle les situations qui sont importantes. Si c'était une bande dessinée ou un anime, j'aurais pu sauter facilement de scène en scène, mais dans un récit écrit, ça fait moche je trouve.

Autre constat bizarre: l'histoire approche de sa fin et je suis encore en train d'introduire des personnages qui au final ne serviront pas à grand chose. Même si c'est des personnages mineurs, je ne peux pas juste les faire apparaître sans rien préciser, je les "respecte" en quelque sorte, je sens que je leur dois au moins une introduction en bonne et due forme. Quelques traits physiques, une occupation... il y aussi l'infime possibilité de continuer cette histoire après sa fin, auquel cas ces personnages deviendraient plus récurrents et importants.

Donc je profite d'un repas pour présenter la famille d'Edgar. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient brièvement apparus dans les premiers chapitres, mais il aurait été impertinent de dire "au fait lui il est administratif", ça n'aurait aucun lien avec le contexte. Là ça colle parfaitement car ça n'interrompt aucun fil scénaristique (il n'y en a pas, du moins pas encore).

Jeremy c'est le nom d'une chanson des Pearl Jam. Dorothée vient du club Dorothée. Accessoirement c'est aussi le nom d'un perso principal de l'anime _The Big O_. Et Ashley en référence à l'héroïne du jeu Another Code sur DS.

Aussi, il y a un petit clin d'œil à ma fic Le crime vertueux: je mentionne Delca-TV. J'aime bien l'idée que mes fics se déroulent dans un même univers.

Le trip avec le magasin de vêtements a été conçu pour souligner que Nadine a beau évoluer durant le voyage, elle a encore du plain sur la planche en matière de confiance en soi. Ce personnage a eu droit a pas mal de développement mais elle n'est pas devenue la femme parfaite d'un coup, elle a encore des malaises à affronter. Et puis il y a un joli contraste entre elle qui est embarrassée par des choses normales et Edgar qui reste décontracté même dans une situation potentiellement embarrassant (la commerciale qui le surprend en pleine étreinte).

Après on a droit au dernier flashback de la fic. Je me suis permis de briser la règle du « Show, don't tell » et au lieu de montrer au lecteur le crime du père en détails, je l'ai juste résumé dans deux répliques de dialogues. Pourquoi ? Parce que montrer ça aurait nécessité beaucoup plus de scènes dans un chapitre déjà assez long et ça m'aurait pris encore plus de temps pour le boucler. Et puis cette petite histoire n'est pas vraiment importante pour la suite.

Néanmoins l'histoire du père de Nadine est nécessaire pour expliquer son absence. D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je choisi de le rendre absent du foyer Ludvina ? Simplement parce que l'absence d'un père peut avoir des effets néfastes sur le développement d'un enfant. Nadine a vu son père disparaitre du jour au lendemain, depuis elle a peur des dangers inconnus du monde extérieur et fait tout pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Son attitude effacée et peu confiante ne s'est pas créée toute seule et je voulais démontrer cela. De plus ce crime va indirectement engendrer le lien malsain entre Nadine et Sara, chose qui va accentuer davantage le caractère discret et peureux de Nadine.

Enfin, Nadine qui parle de tout ça à Edgar, ça renforce davantage leur intimité.

La surprise vers la fin du chapitre amorce le season finale. Andy est un personnage important (le chapitre 5 est centré sur lui, et c'est le seul perso à surnommer ses Pokémon mis à part le trio principal) et mérite donc une fin appropriée pour son histoire. Maintenant que j'y pense, Andy me renvoie à ce que j'ai observé plus d'une fois dans mon enfance : on ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre les élèves turbulents, on se contente juste de les punir. Pour autant Andy n'est pas entièrement une victime et il cherche souvent la merde. En fait les deux camps (Andy contre l'administration) ont raison sur certains points et tort sur d'autres.

Le titre du chapitre c'est la chanson du même nom de Mylène Farmer. Edgar et Nadine passent une belle journée. Le jour de la remise des diplômes est aussi une belle journée pour tout le monde, sauf Andy bien sûr. D'ailleurs les paroles de cette chanson sont plutôt sombres et tranchent avec son titre débonnaire. Je me suis amusé à reproduire le même contraste.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus court et s'intitulera « Et je me demande », une autre référence musicale.


	21. Et je me demande

21 - Et je me demande

Le jeune homme gambadait joyeusement de rue en avenue, fredonnant des génériques de séries animées. A neuf heures du matin, Mérouville était assez vide et calme, l'agitation matinale étant retombée. Edgar arriva devant l'entrée de l'académie. La porte était nonchalamment ouverte et le surveillant qui accueillait les élèves en temps normal était absent.  
L'intérieur de l'établissement était quasi désert. D'habitude les élèves bourdonnaient comme une ruche, mais ce jour-là il n'y avait que les sixièmes années, éparpillés par bandes dans la cour et les couloirs. Edgar monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa classe. Environ les deux tiers des élèves étaient présents. Il rejoignit ses camarades et les salua.

\- Yo Alex ! La forme ?  
\- Hey Edgar ! Et comment !

Il fit un tope-là avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Edgar ouvrit son sac à dos et en tira un bouquin.

\- Maurice, voilà ton Gakko Gurashi!  
\- Tu en as mis du temps pour le finir... marmonna l'intéressé.  
\- Ouais, j'étais assez occupé, j'ai mis du temps pour le finir. Le tome suivant sort dans pas longtemps, tu sais !

Edgar passa à côté de Jawad et Guillaume et leur tira dessus avec ses doigts. Guillaume fit semblant d'être touché alors que Jawad esquiva gracieusement. Le brun arriva à côté de Nadine, installée au milieu de la classe.

\- Coucou !  
\- Bonjour ! Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur !  
\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas !  
\- Pas embêté de t'être levé tôt, par exemple ?  
\- Non, de toute façon je ne fais jamais de grasse matinée. Je suis plutôt excité d'être là. C'est un peu les derniers jours qu'on passe ici. Tiens, le prof est là.

Gérard Montelli était un professeur de stratégie plutôt âgé mais encore énergétique.  
L'homme s'installa à son bureau et attendit calmement que les petites discussions se terminent pour prendre la parole.

\- Bien… je vois que le nombre d'élèves présents est plus grand que prévu, c'est réjouissant. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot de revenir ici après les examens finaux, mais ce serait mauvais pour l'image de l'établissement de laisser tomber le programme. De toute manière vous n'avez que cinq jours à passer ici, tâchez d'en profiter. J'y pense, on n'aura pas besoin de faire l'appel. Bon. Nous allons entamer le dernier chapitre.

Près de la moitié des élèves - y compris Nadine et Jawad - ouvrirent leurs cahiers, prêts à prendre des notes. Edgar jouait avec son stylo en souriant. Guillaume avait déjà la tête ailleurs et observait un bloc de l'académie depuis la fenêtre. Noémie chattait sur son téléphone.

~~~

L'heure du repas de midi arriva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cantine. D'habitude Pas la peine de se presser cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que les sixièmes années à l'école.

\- Hey Edgar, tu viens manger ? On a prévu un pari avec Alex, il faut qu'il mange la combinaison d'ingrédients la plus dégueulasse !  
\- Euuuh… je crois qu'on va laisser ça à demain. Je vais voir ça de loin, ok ?  
\- … Okaaaay…

Maurice s'éloigna, interloqué. Edgar se tourna vers Nadine

\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tes anciennes copines déjeunent avec des gars de l'autre classe, tu crois que je vais te laisser seule ?  
\- … Merci, Edgar.  
\- Bah voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?  
\- Edgar…  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Je crois… qu'on nous observe…

Edgar regarda autour de lui et remarqua quelques regards furtifs qui se ravisèrent.

\- Bah laisse faire, ils ont le droit je suppose.  
\- Oui mais ça me gêne.  
\- Apprends à t'y habituer. J'ai envie d'une bonne pizza, pas toi?

~~~

Quelques minutes avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, Edgar se sépara de Nadine pour aller traîner un peu avec ses copains. La brune se retrouva seule et décida d'aller la classe. En chemin elle sentit une tape sur le dos. Elle se retourna et vit une de ses camarades de classe.

\- Félicitations, Nadine ! Je dois avouer, je suis impressionnée !  
\- Hein ? Euh… mais quoi ?  
\- Bonne chance pour la suite !

La fille la devança et partit rejoindre des copines. Nadine eut une grimace en comprenant.  
Du côté d'Edgar, lui aussi eut droit à des remarques similaires.

\- Tu as l'air vachement intime avec Ludvina, Edgar !  
\- Mouais, on peut dire ça.  
\- En plus, toi qui nous disais toujours que ta petite amie ressemblerait à Cynthia !  
\- Baaaaaah j'ai changé d'avis !  
\- Arrêtez de l'embêter, voulez-vous ? grommela Jawad.

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs places dans la classe et entamèrent un cours sur l'utilisation des objets. Non seulement c'était moins passionnant que la stratégie, mais en plus les élèves ressentaient ce besoin de faire une sieste après le déjeuner, chose à laquelle beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient habitués durant leurs voyages. Edgar lança des regards partout dans la classe. « Tiens, Andy n'est pas là… »

Une fois la pause de l'après-midi arrivée, une bonne partie de la classe - dont Edgar et sa bande - sortit pour prendre l'air. Nadine resta à sa table, explorant le site de la faculté de Mérouville sur son téléphone.

\- Naaadiiine !  
\- Tu nous as manquéééé !

La brune à lunettes leva sa tête et aperçut Sara Melvin accompagnée de ses deux acolytes. Elles avaient profité de l'absence d'Edgar pour venir l'embêter.  
Nadine lança un regard ferme envers les trois filles qui ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

\- Tiens, la petite Nadine a appris à prendre confiance en elle ! ricana Sara.  
\- Oui, depuis qu'elle a mis son grappin sur le petit Newman ! Qui l'aurait cru !  
\- Peut-être qu'il traîne avec toi uniquement par pitié ?

Nadine souffla. Pas question de subir leurs âneries.

\- Vous êtes chiantes. Disparaissez de ma vue.

Les harpies s'échangèrent des regards interloqués. Nadine ne les regardait même pas.

\- Ouah, elle a appris à répondre quand on lui parle !  
\- Haha ! Tu as passé toute la nuit à réviser ces deux phrases pour nous impressionner ? Tu en as d'autres ?

Alors que ses deux copines continuaient à provoquer Nadine, Sara semblait réfléchir.  
Nadine reprit la parole avec le même ton tranchant.

\- Si vous voulez vous moquer de moi, c'est pas gagné, allez voir ailleurs. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un supportera votre comportement débile.  
\- Quoi mais tu te prends pour qui, là ?!  
\- Tu veux qu'on te fasse ta fête ?!  
\- Je ne vais pas… commença Nadine.  
\- Ecoute moi bien petite salope.

Sara s'assit face à Nadine et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Les deux acolytes de la blonde au regard haineux ressentirent un frisson les parcourir en entendant le ton glacial de leur copine slash leader. Nadine ne montra aucune réaction et soutint le regard de Sara.

\- Tu te sens comme la reine du monde après nous avoir sorti deux trois piques, ok. Félicitations ma chérie. Mais sache que primo, t'en a mis du temps pour te révolter. Deuxio, ton petit numéro de dure à cuire est totalement ridicule. C'est pas avec ça que tu pourras te sentir en sécurité. Tertio,  
Tu as remporté tes matches aux examens, c'est très joli. Mais ne va pas croire que t'es invincible et quand bien même tu le serais, ça ne nous empêchera pas de te remettre à ta place.

Nadine voulut répondre mais étrangement, elle ne trouva rien à dire qui soit du même calibre. Elle se contenta de fixer Sara.

\- Allez on se casse. On devrait pas perdre notre temps avec elle.

Les trois diablesses partirent. Nadine souffla de soulagement et sentit une sueur froide s'échapper de son front.  
« Forte… je dois être forte »

~~~

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'Andy ?

Noémie secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien. Peut-être qu'il trouve ces cours ennuyeux et inutiles, comme ceux qui ne sont pas là...  
\- Bizarre, d'habitude il ne sèche que les cours qui n'ont rien à voir avec le dressage. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. Merci quand même.  
\- Ouais, à plus.

Edgar s'éloigna. Noémie soupira. « Est-ce que j'aurais du lui parler de ce que j'ai vu ? Ou peut-être Andy n'apprécierait pas que j'en parle ? Oh lala... »

~~~

Le lendemain, Edgar reprit son investigation sur Andy.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée ?

Guillaume haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il se fiche totalement de ces cours ? suggéra Jawad.  
\- C'est possible mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas le seul à être absent, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Allez, c'est l'heure d'entrer en classe.  
\- Euh… partez devant. Je vais aux toilettes.

Jawad et Guillaume acquiescèrent et prirent le chemin des classes. Edgar se dirigea vers les toilettes mais n'y entra pas. Il resta immobile un moment, réprima ce qui lui restait d'hésitation puis marcha d'un pas ferme vers la sortie de l'académie. Nadine, qui l'avait vu de loin et se dirigeait vers lui, se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

\- Edgar, où tu vas ?  
\- … Je vais faire un tour.  
\- Et le cours ?  
\- Pas grave. Je reviendrai cet après-midi.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, à la fin ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai après ! A plus !

Edgar partit en courant, laissant Nadine en proie à ses interrogations.  
Il se dirigea vers la partie mal famée de Mérouville. Durant les années passées il avait vu Andy y aller plus d'une fois. Heureusement pour lui, le quartier était plutôt vide durant le matin. Il chercha dans les salles d'arcades à peine ouvertes, les cafés et même un petit parc négligé par la commune. Les bars et autres passages souterrains étaient encore fermés. Edgar passa au crible tous les endroits où on pouvait aller à cette heure pour passer du temps. Mais aucune trace d'Andy, et personne à qui demander.

Edgar soupira et entama le chemin du retour à l'académie. En passant par une rue déserte, il remarqua quelque chose par terre. Un vieux lecteur mp3 rouge et noir. Edgar se baissa et ramassa le petit objet rectangulaire. « Je crois que j'ai déjà vu cet engin quelque part… »  
Il appuya sur un bouton et le petit écran carré s'alluma aussitôt. Encore 43% de batterie. Edgar sortit ses écouteurs, les brancha puis procéda à l'exploration du contenu de l'appareil.

[Nirvana - Oh, Me] « Parfait pour déprimer, ça… »  
[Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under the Bridge] « Ouah, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas entendu ce morceau ! Ca passait à la télé quand j'étais gosse… il faudra que je revoie ça sur YouTube… »  
[Claude François - Le mal aimé] « Le gars doit être dans une période vraiment pas facile… attends ! »

Edgar scruta l'appareil et se rappela alors où il l'avait vu. A l'académie, durant l'an précédant le début des voyages itinérants.

\- Mais… ce lecteur appartient à Andy !

L'adolescent fut saisi par une émotion étrange. La musique lui communiquait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il souffre… personne ne le sait, personne ne s'en soucie. Bon sang mais où est-ce qu'il est ?!

~~~

Edgar entra nonchalamment dans la salle de cours. Il salua de la main Jawad, Guillaume et quelques autres garçons puis chercha Nadine du regard. Il la repéra au fond de la classe et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Hey. Je pensais que tu avais rompu avec les dernières rangées.  
\- Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de parler. Ici c'est plus discret et tranquille qu'à l'avant. Alors ?

Edgar sortit le lecteur mp3 de son sac à dos et le posa sur la table. Nadine examina le baladeur.

\- … Tu as acheté ça à petit prix dans un bazar ?  
\- Ce lecteur est à Andy, je l'ai trouvé par terre. Il a du le faire tomber sans s'en rendre compte.

Nadine s'étonna.

\- Alors tu es parti le chercher…  
\- Ce truc est plein de chansons soit mélancoliques soit colériques et ça reflète bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il doit être en ce moment.  
\- Andy, écouter des chansons tristes ? Ca a l'air surréaliste…  
\- Ecoute, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est mais il est arrivé quelque chose.  
\- Tu penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop mais je dois essayer.  
\- J'y pense, il s'asseyait souvent à l'arrière, lui aussi. Il avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer. Comme si… il n'a jamais été à sa place ici.

Edgar poussa un long soupir.

\- J'aurais du m'en rendre compte il y a longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de me rapprocher de lui, pourtant j'avais toutes ces années pour le faire… quel idiot !  
\- Edgar, ne culpabilise pas, rien n'est de ta faute, ok ?  
\- Oui mais… c'est frustrant de rester assis là à ne rien faire.  
\- On doit trouver le maximum d'informations possibles. Il faut attendre la fin du cours…

~~~

Edgar et Nadine rentraient chez eux.

\- J'y crois pas… personne n'a son numéro de téléphone ! grommela Edgar.  
\- En même temps il n'a jamais eu de vrai ami dans la classe… à peine il trainait avec certains, et d'autres étaient carrément des ennemis à lui !  
\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il pourrait être un type vachement cool mais que quelque chose le retenait. Il est plutôt beau garçon, il a de bonnes notes, il est super fort en combat… d'ailleurs je l'ai croisé durant les exams et il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'affronter. Finalement ça ne s'est pas produit. Quelque part je m'en réjouis, je ne pense pas pouvoir le battre, son Armaldo est une calamité…

Nadine hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. On ira le chercher tous les deux.  
\- Merci. Je ne connais pas son adresse, il faudra que je la demande à l'administration demain matin.

Ils arrivèrent au croisement où leurs chemins divergeaient et se séparèrent après un baiser.

Jawad rassemblait petit à petit ses affaires en vue de son prochain départ. Il avait cumulé beaucoup de vêtements et de livres.  
Guillaume était plongé dans une longue session de jeu de rôle en ligne. Il rattrapait ses trois mois d'inactivité vidéoludique.  
Nadine observait le ciel étoilé depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Delcatty approcha d'elle et se frotta à ses jambes pour lui indiquer que c'était l'heure du repas.  
Edgar était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses.  
Le lendemain, en entrant dans l'académie il se dirigera vers le bureau du proviseur. La porte du bureau était ouverte et ça bavardait à l'intérieur. Edgar attendit dans le couloir quelques minutes mais le proviseur semblait plongé dans une passionnante discussion avec ses collègues. Edgar souffla et tourna les talons. « Tant pis, je repasserai durant la récré… »

Une fois en classe, Edgar ne prêta aucune attention au cours qui se déroulait et consulta l'heure régulièrement. La pause du matin se fit attendre et une fois arrivée, il arpenta les couloirs de l'académie en direction de l'administration.  
Entre temps, Nadine alla aux toilettes. Après être sortie du box, elle se lava les mains en chantant.

\- I'll never be… Maria Magdalena… You're a creature of the night… Maria Magdalena…

La brune se regarda dans le miroir et esquissa un joli sourire. Elle réajusta son sac à dos, se retourna et vit alors un Métalosse accroché à l'envers au plafond des toilettes. L'immense Pokémon métallique la scrutait de ses yeux rouges et noirs sans émettre un son. Nadine fut saisie d'une frayeur si intense qu'elle n'arriva pas à crier.  
Par contre, elle entendit des cris dans les couloirs. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

~~~

\- Edgar ! Jawad !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Guillaume qui arrivait en courant. Edgar était revenu bredouille de sa seconde tentative, le proviseur étant encore occupé avec des administratifs. Le blond aux taches de rousseur semblait en état de choc.

\- Putain les mecs, sérieusement !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Guillaume ? demanda Edgar. Tu as surpris des profs en train de s'embrasser ?

Guillaume reprit son souffle.

\- Il-Il y a un PUTAIN de BETOCHEF à l'entrée de l'académie ! Il… il ne laisse personne sortir !

Jawad et Edgar se regardèrent, aussi éberlués l'un que l'autre.  
En effet, la créature se tenait fermement près des portes de l'établissement. Ses deux piliers de pierre étaient enfoncés dans le sol et se tenaient droitement à ses côtés. Le Pokémon avait les bras croisés et fixait sans sourciller les humains en face de lui. Les administratifs et autres professeurs étaient totalement médusés par la situation.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette farce ?  
\- Qui a un Bétochef ici ?!  
[Test, test.]

Tous ceux à l'intérieur de l'établissement entendirent ce son de micro. Elèves, professeurs, administrateurs, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, chacun avait clairement entendu cette voix.

[Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue dans cet évènement grandiose !]

Edgar écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Jawad et Guillaume étaient également tétanisés.

[D'abord sachez qu'il est quasiment impossible de sortir de l'académie, toutes les issues sont verrouillées. Ceux qui se trouvent à côté d'une fenêtre, je vous déconseille vivement d'essayer de l'ouvrir.]

Dans sa classe, Gérard Montelli essaya pour voir et ouvrit une fenêtre à côté de lui. Il passa sa main à travers la fenêtre et fut électrocuté.

[Bon je suppose qu'il y a un crétin quelque part qui est trop curieux pour ne pas essayer. Sur tous les moyens qu'on peut utiliser pour sortir, comme les fenêtres et les issues de secours, il y a un puissant champ électrique qu'il vaut mieux ne pas toucher. C'est une Cage-Eclair fortifiée ; je dois remercier Iguolta pour ses talents remarquables.]

Le lézard jaune et noir se baladait rapidement à travers les couloirs du second étage. Ceux qu'il croisait sur sa route sursautaient en voyant la chose passer à toute vitesse.

Le directeur de l'académie se dirigea vers les escaliers, voulant voir le Bétochef en bas. Le vieil homme s'arrêta en apercevant un Donphan. L'éléphant se roula en boule et défonça la porte du bureau du proviseur. Ce dernier tomba de sa chaise en voyant le Pokémon envahir son bureau.

\- M-m-m-mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Nadine arriva auprès d'Edgar, Guillaume et Jawad.

\- Edgar !

Lequel fixait les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Il savait qu'au bout du troisième étage - le dernier - se trouvait un large studio, le seul endroit équipé d'un système de sonorisation qui permettait de diffuser des annonces dans tout l'établissement.  
Edgar serra le lecteur mp3 dans sa poche.

[Je suis sûr que vous prendrez tous un grand plaisir à assister à cet événement, j'ai nommééé… ANDY FIESTA !]


	22. 22 - Andy Fiesta

Des élèves paniqués descendaient des étages supérieurs et se ruaient vers le rez-de-chaussée où les quelques adultes présents – professeurs et administratifs – étaient rassemblés.

\- Apparemment on ne peut pas sortir… dit Guillaume.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que Belmont mijote, ajouta Jawad, mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. On a grandi dans cette école, on doit la protéger. Edgar ?

Le brun ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'agitation ambiante et semblait plutôt concentré sur ses pensées.

\- Je… je dois aller le voir. Lui parler.  
\- Il faudra déjà que tu évites de te faire repérer par les Pokémon présents là, dit Nadine, et quand bien même tu arriverais face à Andy, tu sais bien que ça va finir en combat.  
\- Je sais, mais je dois le faire. Tu sais l'impression que j'ai, là ? L'impression d'avoir fait une grosse gaffe. S'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, peut-être qu'on aurait évité cette situation. J'aurais du être avec lui quand il en avait besoin ! Et il n'y aura pas d'autre fois !

Nadine réfléchit à la décision d'Edgar un moment puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Quant à moi, je vais essayer d'aider aussi.  
\- Très bien. Fais attention à toi !  
\- Toi aussi. Ramène-le à la raison !

Edgar se tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Vous pouvez vous occuper de l'un des Pokémon ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on compte faire, répondit Jawad.  
\- Essaie de rester discret en chemin !

Edgar hocha la tête et partit vers les escaliers. Nadine regarda autour d'elle.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe dans l'aile gauche !  
\- Sois prudente, acquiesça Jawad.

Nadine partit vers les escaliers. Guillaume fit un pas vers elle mais Jawad lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Guillaume. Elle, seule ?  
\- Au début de l'année, elle n'aurait jamais pris une telle initiative. Faisons-lui confiance.  
\- Pas faux…  
\- D'après Belmont, il doit y avoir un Iguolta quelque part. Un Bétochef bloque l'entrée et un Métalosse traîne dans les parages. Les profs en bas peuvent s'occuper de Bétochef, enfin j'espère… je pense qu'à deux on peut venir à bout de Métalosse.  
\- Pas très enchanteur comme adversaire mais Iguolta serait pire, les deux tiers de nos équipes galèrent contre l'électricité.

Les deux dresseurs prirent les escaliers menant au centre du premier étage. Jawad sortit son portable et chercha un nom dans son répertoire.

\- Je préfère qu'on se débrouille seuls, mais juste au cas où, il vaut mieux avoir des renforcements.  
\- Et je sens qu'elle serait furieuse si on ne lui dit rien !

~~~

\- Bon sang, j'y crois pas… attendez, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Valérie grogna avant de répondre.

« Je suis à Lavandia, tu te rappelles ? Le trajet serait trop long alors que chaque minute compte, et ça me tue de l'admettre mais tes Pokémon résisteront bien mieux à cette barrière que les miens ! »  
\- Moi j'ai cours là…  
« Il y a des poids lourds du genre Métalosse et Bétochef dans l'académie de nos élèves, alors magne-toi le cul et va leur prêter main forte ! »  
\- … Compris !

Dubois raccrocha et prit son cartable. Il quitta la salle des professeurs et arpenta couloirs et escaliers. En arrivant à la sortie de l'académie de Clémenti-ville, il croisa le surveillant général.

\- Monsieur Dubois, où allez-vous ? Votre cours va commencer dans cinq minutes !  
\- Dites aux élèves que le cours est annulé, j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent à régler !  
\- Ah bon ?! Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- OUI !

Dubois sortit de l'établissement sans donner plus de détails et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il balança le cartable à l'intérieur, entra à son tour et tourna le contact.

\- Je savais que ce gamin était dangereux, mais je n'osais pas imaginer quelque chose de cette ampleur…

~~~

Jawad et Guillaume n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver leur cible. Métalosse se baladait tranquillement dans le hall principal du premier étage. Le Pokémon remarqua leur présence et les fixa de ses yeux

\- Je ne savais pas que notre école hébergeait un terroriste… marmonna Jawad.  
\- Vivement que cette pagaille cesse, qu'on en apprenne plus sur ce qui se passe réellement…

Jawad sortit Pingoléon et Luxray tandis que Guillaume fit appel à Grodrive et Mélokrik.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la dernière fois que je me bats à tes côtés. Avant longtemps, du moins.  
\- Tâchons de faire un combat valable ! sourit Guillaume.  
\- Tu es trop modeste, on doit viser la victoire. Pingoléon, Bec Vrille, diversion !

Le manchot empereur se lança dans une rotation à haute vitesse. Métalosse s'apprêta à l'intercepter avec l'une de ses pattes avant mais Pingoléon passa au dessus du monstre et atterrit derrière lui.

\- Attaque Casse Brique !

Sans se retourner, Métalosse bloqua l'attaque de Pingoléon avec une patte arrière puis s'apprêta à démontrer son propre Casse Brique.

\- Attention, Double Aile d'Acier !

Pingoléon imprégna ses ailes d'une couche métallique luisante et contint le coup de Métalosse.

\- Il ne cherche même pas à regarder son adversaire en face, le salaud… marmonna Jawad.  
\- Mélokrik, utilise Survinsecte !

Le criquet rouge conjura un essaim de rayons et les envoya ; l'attaque ricocha sur le corps de Métalosse, lequel fixait les Pokémon devant lui d'un air impassible.

\- Si seulement j'avais Bourdon… euh bah… Feu Follet !

Grodrive balança les boules de feu pourpres. Métalosse les dissipa aisément avec ce qui sembla être une attaque Psyko.

\- Alors c'est ça le sentiment que ça fait, quand quelqu'un affronte Pingoléon… observa Jawad.  
\- C'est pas le moment pour te lancer des fleurs ! contesta Guillaume.

Métalosse se retourna brusquement vers Pingoléon et le chargea avec une attaque Bélier. L'immense Pokémon bleu plaqua le starter Eau contre un mur et prépara un Poing Eclair. Pingoléon se sauva en se propulsant avec Aqua Jet sur le côté puis changea de direction pour revenir auprès de Jawad. Les murs et le sol furent éclaboussés à son passage.

\- Evite de ne pas trop mouiller les environs ! dit Guillaume.  
\- Franchement ? C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Pourquoi il n'y a pas un prof pour nous aider ?  
\- Il n'y a que les sixième année là, tu te rappelles ?

Pingoléon atterrit près de son dresseur. Métalosse arpenta le hall en matraquant le sol de ses lourdes pattes.

\- Il arrive, il arrive ! geignit Guillaume. On fait quoi ?  
\- Ne panique pas, Guillaume ! Il n'y a que tes Pokémon qui peuvent infliger de gros dégâts, alors il faut créer une ouverture. Luxray, Aboiement et Pingoléon, Aile d'Acier.

Luxray lâcha un aboiement bref mais strident ; ce faisant une déferlante d'énergie sombre fusa de sa gueule vers Métalosse. L'attaque sembla affecter le colosse de fer. Il sauta et se cramponna au plafond pour éviter les deux lames d'énergie qui arrivaient. Une fenêtre éclata sous l'impact. Métalosse traversa le plafond en direction de Pingoléon.

\- Aqua Jet, vite !

Pingoléon se retrouva incapable de bouger.

\- … Psyko ?! devina Guillaume.

Métalosse fondit sur Pingoléon avec un Poing Eclair en plein dans le visage. Le Pokémon Empereur recula en gémissant.

\- Même le plus résistant de nos Pokémon l'a senti passer ! dit Jawad. Il faut se débarrasser de Poing Eclair !  
\- Ok ! Entrave !

Grodrive envoya des ondes qui atteignirent le poing de Métalosse et dissipèrent l'électricité autour.

\- Bon, voilà une attaque embêtante en moins. Guillaume, je vais te couvrir et avec Mélokrik essaie d'utiliser Tranche-Nuit !  
\- Compris.  
\- Luxray, Tonnerre !

Luxray fonça vers Métalosse tout en libérant une décharge électrique. Métalosse ne chercha pas à bloquer l'attaque et sembla se délecter de l'électricité.

\- Maintenant, Crocs Feu !

Le fauve délaissa sa décharge et bondit au-dessus de Métalosse pour le mordre. La morsure en elle-même fut inefficace, mais la chaleur dégagée fit son effet. Métalosse se débattit pour faire chuter Luxray, lequel maintint son équilibre sur le corps du colosse. Guillaume profita de ce moment d'inattention pour passer à l'attaque.

\- Vas-y, Tranche-Nuit !

Mélokrik fonça à toute vitesse pour attaquer, Luxray répéta Crocs Feu dans l'espoir d'immobiliser Métalosse, toutefois le Pokémon robotique ignora la douleur et rembarra Mélokrik avec un leste Pisto-Poing. L'insecte se sentit comme heurté par un camion et s'étala par terre.

\- Non non non, pas comme ça, pas si vite ! geignit Guillaume.

Le blond rappela son Pokémon à contrecœur. Un second Pisto-Poing renvoya Luxray chez son dresseur.

\- Jawad, je crois qu'on a été un peu présomptueux, de vouloir se fritter avec lui !  
\- Bah prends la fuite aussi, pendant que tu y es !

~~~

Sara et ses deux amies, Manon et Chloé, étaient menacées par Iguolta. Le Simiabraz de Sara était blessé et haletait. Nadine arriva et constata la situation. Les trois filles en face étaient plutôt étonnées de la voir. Nadine inspira et s'arma de courage.

\- Partez d'ici, je m'en occupe !

Sara et ses comparses plissèrent les yeux, incrédules.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? grommela Manon.  
\- T'es sérieuse là ?! ajouta Chloé.  
\- OUI ! A ce que je vois vous avez déjà essayé de vous défendre, mais ça n'a pas trop marché.

En effet, Simiabraz tenait à peine debout. Sara serra les poings, frustrée par son impuissance. Manon agita les mains.

\- Tu veux juste nous foutre la honte, quoi.  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Vous ne seriez pas là que ça serait pareil !  
\- C'est ça… on fait quoi, Sara ?

Sara semblait réfléchir. Iguolta frappa Simiabraz d'une Vive-Attaque et reprit ses distances avant que le simien ne puisse répliquer. Sara regarda Nadine.

\- Fais-moi une diversion, j'ai juste besoin de l'atteindre avec Déflagration.  
\- Ecoute, ton Pokémon le plus fort est à bout de forces. Et il a le Talent Poing de Fer au lieu de Brasier, donc il ne peut pas ses renforcer ses attaques Feu. Ca ne sert à rien de m'assister.

Sara s'étonna que Nadine soit au courant.

\- Un prof te l'avait dit en classe, en troisième année… expliqua la brune.

Sara fixa Nadine, se demandant si cet effort de mémorisation était de la considération ou une préparation pour un éventuel combat. Iguolta électrocuta une chaise et l'éclata, ce qui fit sursauter les filles.

\- Il ne va pas attendre que nous finissions de nous concerter… remarqua Nadine.  
\- Pourquoi tu cherches à te battre ? dit Chloé. Tu pourrais juste te cacher et attendre que les adultes s'en occupent !

Nadine secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés. Pas pendant des amis sont en train de se battre.

Sara rappela Simiabraz, à l'étonnement de Manon et Chloé.

\- On y va.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent un moment, hésitant à protester. Chloé pointa Nadine du doigt.

\- Ne pense pas pouvoir en profiter plus tard !  
\- Il n'est pas du tout question de ça ! Allez !

Sara se dirigea vers la porte à pas rapides, suivie par Manon et Chloé. Iguolta s'avança pour les empêcher de sortir mais Heledelle et Feuforêve s'interposèrent.

\- Toi et moi, on va s'amuser !

~~~

Edgar arriva au bout du troisième étage, là où se trouvait le studio. Il était parvenu, non sans sueurs froides, à éviter Donphan qui rodait au second étage. Le brun rassembla toute sa détermination et marcha d'un pas décidé. Il tenta à tout hasard de tourner la poignée de la porte et celle-ci obéit, comme pour récompenser quiconque parvenait à atteindre cet endroit sain et sauf.  
Edgar pénétra à l'intérieur et trouva Andy de dos, en train d'observer deux écrans qui transmettaient des images de divers endroits de l'académie : l'entrée, le hall du premier étage, l'amphithéâtre… il y avait également du matériel de sonorisation à côté. Edgar inspira.

\- Andy !

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se retourna, étonné.

\- Newman ?!

Ne sachant pas trop comment l'aborder, Edgar le salua de la main.

\- Tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ?  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître cet endroit, en six ans j'ai eu l'occasion de venir fouiner ici quelques fois. Et puis les Pokémon que tu as ramenés sont occupés, ça n'a pas été trop difficile de monter.  
\- Je vois ça, heureusement qu'il y en a certains avec des boules pour se battre, ça serait trop ennuyeux sinon… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Nous y voilà, pensa Edgar. L'instant X. Le brun choisit ses mots, quoique sans grande conviction.

\- Andy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais cette attaque ne va rien résoudre ! Tôt ou tard la police va arriver et franchement, je ne pense pas que tu pourras leur échapper !

Andy partit dans un rire amusé pendant un moment puis, brusquement, prit une expression furieuse.

\- ET ALORS ? Genre je vais gentiment tout oublier ?!

Edgar serra les dents et décida de ne pas se laisser intimider.

\- Je suis venu pour comprendre ! Tu dis « oublier », mais oublier quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?  
\- Vraiment, Newman ? Tu es en train de demander ce qui s'est passé ? On a été dans la même classe depuis tout petits, et tu ne sais pas ce qui se passait ?  
\- Si ! Tu as toujours eu des problèmes avec tout le monde, mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu nous sors un coup pareil. Quelque chose de spécial s'est produite après la remise des diplômes, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas assisté aux derniers cours !

Andy s'empara d'une Pokéball.

\- Ton arrivée tombe à pic, Newman. Si je finis en prison, alors je ne pourrai pas me battre avant longtemps. Autant faire un dernier combat maintenant, tant que c'est encore possible !  
\- Quoi, mais… tu m'écoutes au moins ? Répond à mes questions !  
\- Si tu veux des réponses alors tu devras me battre !

Edgar se mordilla les lèvres. « Nadine avait raison… avec Andy, tout est conflit, tout se résout avec la force. Tant pis… »

\- Vu comment ton prof t'a si bien entraîné, je suis curieux de voir comment tu te débrouilleras face à moi.

Edgar porta sa main à sa ceinture et saisit une Pokéball.

\- Alors il faut que ça finisse comme ça, n'est-ce pas…  
\- Havoc !

Colossinge apparut et s'échauffa avec du shadow boxing.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Frank !

Akwakwak sortit et observa Colossinge. Andy frappa sa paume et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Faisons un match digne de la ligue !

~~~

\- Je parie qu'il sait que Mélokrik est un sérieux danger pour lui, dit Jawad. En tout cas ce combat relativise notre performance aux examens, on a encore besoin de nous améliorer.  
\- Et encore, heureusement qu'il n'a pas un dresseur pour le faire méga-évoluer ! Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, là…

Métalosse lévitait tout en étendant ses pattes vers le plafond. Jawad distingua de petits objets scintillants et comprit. Il rappela Luxray, tira Guillaume par le col et s'éloigna en courant. Pingoléon et Grodrive suivirent leurs dresseurs qui arrivèrent à un croisement de couloirs et tournèrent à droite.

\- Profitons de la disposition des couloirs pour éviter cette attaque !  
\- B-bien !

Les deux adolescents s'heurtèrent à un mur invisible. Jawad inspecta la barrière psychique et soupira.

\- C'est Barrage…  
\- On ne peut pas l'éclater avec Casse Brique ? suggéra Guillaume.  
\- Non, ça ne marche qu'avec Protection et Mur Lumière. On n'a pas le choix…

Jawad et Dresseur se cachèrent derrière Pingoléon tandis que Métalosse approchait, préparant encore son attaque.

\- Mur de Fer, au maximum !

Pingoléon acquiesça et se mit à briller tout entier d'une lueur métallique. Guillaume regarda Grodrive.

\- On va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Hantise !

Le fantôme disparut.

\- Ca va être quelle attaque déj… commença Guillaume.

La réponse arriva sous la forme d'une pluie de cristaux bleus et pourpres. Pingoléon fut martelé de toutes parts mais resta debout et étendit ses ailes pour couvrir au mieux les humains derrière lui.

\- C'est Choc Psy ! dit Jawad.

La rafale de cristaux matraqua le sol avec le bruit d'une grêle acharnée. Jawad et Guillaume s'étaient accroupis tout en se couvrant la tête avec les bras, attendant que l'assaut prenne fin. Une fois que l'attaque cessa, ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

\- Si on ne peut pas battre en retraite, dit Guillaume, on doit aller de l'avant.

Jawad sortit Luxray ; lui et Guillaume grimpèrent sur le dos du fauve.

\- Pingoléon, Aqua Jet et Casse Brique.

Pingoléon s'entoura d'eau et chargea en direction de Métalosse. Au moment où les deux Pokémon se frappèrent, Luxray en profita pour passer à côté de Métalosse. Ce dernier usa de Psyko pour paralyser Luxray ainsi que les dresseurs sur son dos.

\- Ah non ! geignit Guillaume.

Avec un Casse Brique Pingoléon perturba l'effort mental de Métalosse, de ce fait Luxray retrouva l'usage de ses membres et put s'éloigner.

\- Il y a plusieurs issues par là, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse ériger d'autres Barrages… dit Jawad.

Métalosse recula de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à prendre de l'élan, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Grodrive réapparut au-dessus de lui et lâcha un cri sinistre. Métalosse parut comme vidé de ses forces et son corps tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique.

\- Ouais, dans ta face ! exulta Guillaume.  
\- C'est pas fini ! rappela Jawad. Il faut l'utiliser une seconde f…

Un bref flash illumina le couloir. Quand Jawad et Guillaume retrouvèrent la vue, ils remarquèrent que Grodrive avait perdu son teint pourpre. Métalosse ne perdit pas de temps et se vengea avec un Bélier dévastateur. Le corps de Grodrive fut aplati par l'impact.

\- Œil Miracle… marmonna Guillaume.

La croix sur le visage de Métalosse brilla, présageant une autre de ses attaques. Guillaume rappela Grodrive.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna Jawad.  
\- Il est sur le point de tomber KO, du coup il va probablement activer Boom Final, et c'est très risqué pour nous et nos Pokémon !  
\- Pas bête… on fait quoi maintenant ?

~~~

\- Balle Ombre !

Feuforêve envoya la sphère sombre, cependant Iguolta n'eut aucune peine à l'éviter. La Balle Ombre continua sa route vers les fenêtres de la classe, menaçant des les réduire en morceaux.

\- Attention, arrête-la ! geignit Nadine.

Feuforêve stoppa son attaque et la dissipa. Au même moment, Iguolta sauta vers Heledelle et le gratifia d'un coup de pied. Nadine eut du mal à reconnaître l'attaque.

\- … Balayette utilisée en plein air ?

Iguolta revint à la charge.

\- Zut ! Fernando, Canicule !

Heledelle battit des ailes et libéra une vague de chaleur qui maintint Iguolta à distance. Nadine souffla, brièvement soulagée. « Je joue les braves mais je galère contre le Pokémon qui est probablement le plus faible du tas ! »

Nadine remarqua une silhouette passant rapidement dans le couloir. A peine quelque secondes après, la personne réapparut, sa tête pointant à la porte ouverte.

\- Nadine ?  
\- Noémie ?

La blonde était très étonnée de voir la brune aux prises avec le Pokémon jaune et noir. Elle agita les mains tout en balbutiant.

\- Ah, je, j'étais juste curieuse de voir qui était là ! Euh, bonne chance !  
\- Hey ! Viens m'aider un peu !

Iguolta évitait sans grand souci les attaques de Feuforêve et Heledelle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Noémie. Pourquoi je devrais…  
\- Je ne sais pas si je peux le battre toute seule ! expliqua Nadine. Montre-moi tes progrès du voyage.  
\- Oh toi, tu as appris à parler ces derniers mois… moi je veux juste rentrer chez moi, ce n'est pas à moi de résoudre ce bordel !  
\- Andy était ton camarade de voyage, moi je dis que tu es la première concernée par ce qui se passe !

Noémie écarquilla les yeux, touchée en plein dans le mille. Elle entra dans la classe se mit à côté de Nadine.

\- Tu as tort, je… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui a pris !  
\- Justement, tu devrais être celle qui en sait le plus. De toute façon, tant que ce Pokémon n'est pas vaincu, tu ne peux t'échapper nulle part, toutes les issues sont scellées avec de l'électricité.

Noémie gonfla les joues et souffla bruyamment.

\- Bon, bon ! Rafflésia, Givrali !

Les Pokémon de Noémie apparurent. Nadine en profita pour rappeler Heledelle, préférant le garder comme dernier recours, et sortit Delcatty.

\- Jolie équipe, dit Nadine.  
\- Ouais, c'est pas le moment. Tu commences ?  
\- Il faut bien. Natasha, Ombre Portée !

Feuforêve acquiesça d'un cri et envoya son ombre sous les tables et chaises. Iguolta sauta avant de se faire toucher et atterrit sur une table. Le lézard déploya sa collerette et libéra des ondes jaunâtres semi-transparentes à travers toute la classe. Nadine et Noémie ressentirent quelques légers picotements mais sans plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire, là ?  
\- C'est Ondes Etranges, ça réduit la puissance des attaques spéciales. Du coup il va falloir passer au physique. Léon, Psykoud'boul !

Delcatty se mit à bondir de table en table tout en se rapprochant d'Iguolta, mais ce dernier fut assez rapide pour éviter la charge. Delcatty percuta le bureau de professeur et le fracassa. Iguolta ricana devant l'échec de son adversaire.

\- Bon sang ! grommela Noémie. Givrali, Laser Glace !

L'évolition rassembla l'énergie bleue dans sa gueule et tira. Cependant le rayon était trop faible et Iguolta l'éclata simplement en le frappant.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? fit Nadine. Je viens de te dire que les attaques spéciales sont à éviter ! Tu as déjà oublié ?  
\- Regarde mes Pokémon, le physique ce n'est pas trop mon truc ! Et puis, Laser Glace est très puissant en temps normal, et si on l'affaiblit petit à petit…  
\- Nos Pokémon ne sont pas les plus tenaces, et puis pense à la classe, les dégâts commencent à s'accumuler !  
\- Attends, pourquoi on est pas genre électrocutées par ces ondes ?  
\- Il veut s'amuser, si on perd connaissance il n'y aura plus de combat… il nous manège mais il ne se retiendra pas contre nos Pokémon.  
\- Quel vicieux… ah, attention !

Iguolta cracha un Rayon Chargé. Feuforêve se plaça devant Givrali et utilisa Abri.

\- J'allais faire Détection !  
\- Arrête de te plaindre et bat-toi !  
\- Hmph ! Vive-Attaque !

Givrali fonça à la rencontre d'Iguolta. Delcatty le rejoignit dans son effort en préparant Queue de Fer. Mais une fois de plus, le lézard fut le plus rapide et les deux Pokémon faillirent se frapper. Pendant ce temps, Rafflésia se déplaçait furtivement entre les tables.

\- Vampipoing !

Rafflésia décocha un uppercut et frappa Iguolta à l'estomac. Le lézard grimaça et répliqua aussitôt avec Parabocharge qui fit reculer Rafflésia. Delcatty surgit derrière Iguolta et le frappa avec Queue de Fer – le reptilien dégusta cher. Pris de fureur, il étendit sa collerette et libéra une Onde de Choc terrible. En voyant l'attaque arriver, Noémie et Nadine déguerpirent hors de la classe. La décharge renversa et balaya toutes les tables et chaises, rassemblant le tout au fond de la classe. Les fenêtres explosèrent sous le choc et le tableau chuta au sol.

\- HIIIIIIII ! cria Noémie.  
\- Du calme ! Que faire, que faire…

Elle s'aventura à l'intérieure de la classe et vit que Feuforêve était KO. Nadine se mordilla les lèvres, sortit la Pokéball de la femelle fantôme et la rappela.

\- Mes Pokémon et ton Delcatty sont bien amochés… dit Noémie. Dis, ton Lainergie, il peut pas faire quelque chose ?  
\- La plupart de ses attaques sont électriques, ça ne serait pas efficace contre Iguolta… attends ?  
\- Hein ? Une idée en tête ?  
\- … Merci, Noémie ! Leïla, à toi !

La brebis rose sortit de sa Pokéball.

\- Leïla, utilise Chargeur !

Lainergie se concentra et s'enveloppa dans une sphère d'électricité.

\- Noémie, couvre-moi avec Givrali !  
\- Hein ? Euh, Givrali, Vive-Attaque !

Iguolta évita la charge de Givrali et chercha à riposter mais l'évolition bleue continua à se déplacer à toute vitesse. Les deux Pokémon se lancèrent dans un défi de qui arrivera à toucher l'autre le premier.

\- Chargeur, encore ! insista Nadine.  
\- A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Tu vas voir ! En attendant, fais attention à Givrali !

Iguolta se rapprocha dangereusement de Givrali, lequel fit de son mieux pour échapper à son assaillant mais finit par se faire percuter d'une Vive-Attaque de haute volée. Givrali s'écrasa contre un mur et retomba au sol. Noémie vit rouge.

\- NON MAIS… comment oses-tu ! TRANCH'HERBE !

Rafflésia lâcha la déferlante de feuilles sur Iguolta.

\- Bien joué, Noémie ! sourit Nadine.  
\- C'est pas fini ! Encore !

Rafflésia lança le second assaut, cependant Iguolta agita ses bras et déploya des lames d'énergie transparente. Plus que l'effet tranchant des lames, ce fut une bourrasque accompagnante une qui neutralisa les feuilles. Quant à Rafflésia il fut emporté par les lames et projeté contre les tables entassées au fond de la classe. Certaines d'entre elles se firent découper en morceaux et même le mur encaissa des entailles. Rafflésia se dégagea de l'amas de tables avec difficulté.

\- Ca alors, normalement c'est une attaque en deux temps… s'étonna Nadine.  
\- Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Ton Lainergie, elle en est où ? grommela Noémie.

La sphère autour Leïla devenait de plus en plus grande. Iguolta était plutôt intrigué.

~~~

Une voiture fit irruption dans le parking de l'académie. Le conducteur stationna sans élégance et bondit hors du véhicule. Il remarqua deux voitures de police et des officiers apparemment confus. Il réajuste sa casquette et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Messieurs…  
\- Hein ? Vous êtes ?  
\- Je suis professeur à Clémenti-ville, mes anciens élèves de voyage itinérant sont à l'intérieur… on m'a informé de la situation et je suis venu pour aider. Mon Bouldeneu peut passer à travers la barrière électrique.  
\- Ah bon ?!  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Oui, assura Dubois. La championne de la ville n'est pas au courant ?  
\- Elle est en séminaire à Poivressel.

L'un des policiers, un homme joufflu au regard perçant, s'approcha de Dubois. Ce dernier comprit qu'il s'agissait du plus haut gradé parmi les cinq officiers présents.

\- On a essayé avec pas mal de Pokémon, ils ont tous dégusté en franchissant la barrière. Ils peuvent entrer mais ils auront pris des dégâts et ne pourront pas recevoir d'ordres une fois à l'intérieur. Comment un prof compte s'y prendre ?

Dubois sortit Jasper et étendit les bras. L'immense touffe de lianes prit son dresseur et le serra contre son corps, l'absorbant entre ses lianes. Seule sa tête – proche du visage de Jasper – et son bras droit restèrent visibles.

\- Comme ça. Jasper supporte très bien l'électricité.

Le policier se retourna vers ses subordonnés, lesquels haussèrent les épaules.

\- On a l'air con à glander là, mais… je ne vais pas vous retenir. En attendant que le QG nous envoie des Pokémon aussi efficaces que le votre, essayez de neutraliser le Pokémon qui tient cette foutue barrière.  
\- Il faudra d'abord s'occuper de celui qui squatte le hall d'accueil. Espérons que quelqu'un vienne à bout d'Iguolta avant moi.  
\- Il me tarde de tarter le petit con qui orchestre tout ça…  
\- Hm. Allons-y, Jasper.

Le Pokémon fit un pas à travers la barrière électrique invisible et frémit. L'effet de l'électricité fut absorbé par les lianes et Dubois ne ressentit que des picotements assez supportables.

\- Mégafouet !

D'un solide coup de bras-fouet, Jasper défonça la porte de l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur du hall d'accueil. Bouldeneu relâcha sa prise, Dubois descendit de son corps et observa la scène devant lui. Des adultes assistaient impuissants à un Bétochef en train de frapper un Capidextre avec l'un de ses piliers. Les murs et le sol avaient subi des dégâts considérables. Quelques élèves éparpillés au fond du hall observaient également. L'homme à la casquette s'approcha des professeurs et administratifs.

\- Euh… vous êtes ? s'étonna une femme.  
\- Je suis professeur à Clémenti-ville, je viens pour aider.  
\- Mais que fait la police ?!  
\- Il y a des officiers dehors, mais leurs Pokémon ont du mal à traverser la barrière, ils attendent des renforts.  
\- Alors on va devoir se débrouiller seuls en attendant, soupira un vieil homme.

Bétochef se désintéressa de Capidextre et fixa Bouldeneu. Le singe à deux queues fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball par l'un des adultes. Dubois regarda les Pokémon encore en état de se battre : un Arbok et un Colhomard.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il vous reste ?  
\- Ce monstre a battu nos Pokémon les uns après les autres, répondit le vieil homme. Enfin, on est peu nombreux à la base et les enseignants les plus forts sont absents, donc…

Deux professeurs, un grand homme aux traits débonnaires et une rousse à l'apparence stricte, s'avancèrent.

\- Je suis Harper, dit l'homme, professeur de Logistique et Objets. Colhomard est à moi.  
\- Jacquet, professeur d'économie, dit la femme.  
\- Harper, Jacquet. Enchanté. Appelez-moi Dubois, j'enseigne le Combat Direct à Clémenti-ville. Il me semble qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance…

Bétochef s'empara de son deuxième pilier et marcha vers Bouldeneu en grimaçant. Le Pokémon Costaud leva un bras et abattit l'un de ses piliers sur Bouldeneu. Ce dernier résista au choc et enroula ses lianes autour de la colonne, puis l'arracha l'arme et la balança derrière lui. Bétochef grogna et lâcha son second pilier, ce dernier tombant lourdement au sol. Le Pokémon Costaud arma son poing ; au même instant, Bouldeneu noua rapidement un bouclier de lianes sur son torse. Le coup adverse arriva et fut contenu avec assez de succès. Cependant Bouldeneu tressaillit, le choc du Dynamopoing s'étant propagé à travers son corps.

\- Pas grave Jasper, Giga Sangsue.

Jasper utilisa ses lianes pour retenir le bras de Bétochef puis absorba son énergie. Pour autant, Bétochef resta calme et se permit même de sourire. De la fumée se propagea d'entre les lianes sur le torse de Jasper, lequel s'agita et lâcha prise. Le poing de Bétochef était embrasé.

\- Foutus Pokémon Combat et leurs poings élémentaires… marmonna Dubois.

Bétochef tendit son poing embrasé en arrière mais s'arrêta aussitôt et grimaça : Colhomard venait de le frapper par derrière avec une Aéropique. Le crustacé s'éloigna à toute vitesse avant de subir les représailles de l'humanoïde.

\- Merci Harper, sourit Dubois. Souplesse !

Un cinglant coup de bras fouetta Bétochef au front. Le Pokémon cria et se rua vers Jasper, mais c'était sans compter Arbok qui rampait vers lui.

\- Ligotage, ma chère ! ordonna Jacquet.

Le serpent s'enroula autour du bras de Bétochef.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure je rêve d'une occasion pour ça. Crochet Venin !

Le bras de Bétochef vibra avec une intensité telle que l'emprise d'Arbok fut perturbée puis carrément relâchée.

\- Excellente utilisation de Dynamopoing… observa Dubois.

Bétochef déroula Arbok avec son bras libre puis l'écrasa au sol.

\- Seigneur, non… geignit Jacquet.

Bétochef s'apprêta à achever Arbok.

~~~

\- Onde Vide, Havoc !

Colossinge frappa en l'air et envoya des ondes de choc condensées et ressemblant à des poings. Frank parvint à les éviter tout en se rapprochant du singe.

\- Maintenant Frank, Coup-Croix !

Frank croisa ses avant-bras et plongea vers Colossinge. Andy sourit.

\- Que dalle. Mitra-Poing !

Havoc bloqua le coup de Frank. Le canard grimaça et reprit ses distances. La douleur du coup de Havoc était telle qu'il n'arriva pas à lever les bras.

\- Bon sang, je peux oublier les attaques physiques pendant un bon moment… dit Edgar.  
\- Poing-Karaté !

Colossinge se rua vers Akwakwak.

\- Choc Mental !

Frank ralentit le coup de Havoc et par la même occasion lui infligea une forte migraine. Le canard en profita pour s'éloigner.

\- Andy, écoute-moi ! s'exclama Edgar. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un à qui te confier, que tu as toujours du souffrir seul, et même si j'arrive trop tard, tu peux encore me dire-  
\- Tu essaies de m'amadouer, c'est ça ? Onde Vide !  
\- Et merde… Vibraqua !

Frank cracha la sphère d'eau qui absorba l'Onde Vide puis explosa.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas finir en prison ?! grommela Edgar.  
\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un prix bien cher à payer ! Tu sais bien qu'à Hoenn, les prisons pour mineurs c'est des hôtels trois étoiles ! Au pire je m'ennuierai.  
\- Mais c'est tout ton avenir qui va en pâtir !  
\- Je m'en fous de l'avenir ! Close Combat !  
\- Sauve-toi et utilise Vibraqua !

Akwakwak bondit en arrière et cracha la Vibraqua. Colossinge l'éclata comme une bulle et continua sa course enragée.

\- Bordel, il est encore plus terrifiant que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… attention !

Frank tenta d'éviter les multiples coups de poings et pied mais sans succès.

\- Merde, merde, merde… ah, Balayette !

Frank donna un coup de pied à la jambe de Colossinge et lui fit perdre son équilibre.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ! exulta Andy. Montre-moi ta vraie puissance. Poing-Karaté !  
\- Bloque avec Balayette !

Frank exécuta un coup de pied circulaire et arriva à arrêter le poing de Havoc. Andy était plutôt intrigué.

\- Encore !

Nouveau coup, nouveau contre. En attendant que ses bras récupèrent, Frank pouvait se débrouiller avec ses jambes.

\- Il s'est entraîné avec un Braségali ou quoi ? s'étonna Andy.  
\- Regarde son front, répondit Edgar.

Andy plissa les yeux et remarqua que le joyau sur le front de Frank luisait quelque peu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Frank est en train de libérer ses capacités mentales, il les utilise pour augmenter sa concentration et ses réflexes au maximum. Il va devenir de plus en plus difficile à battre.  
\- Ah ouais ? Close Combat !

Colossinge s'acharna sur Akwakwak, lequel parvint cette fois-ci à éviter les coups tout en plaçant des Balayette.

\- C'est inutile, Frank s'est adapté au style de comba-  
\- SURCHAUFFE !

En un instant, Havoc devint tout blanc et libéra une énorme onde de choc enflammée. Edgar et Andy se cachèrent derrière des meubles et sentirent la chaleur passer. En se relevant de derrière un fauteuil, Edgar vit que Frank avait le corps entier fumant et blessé. Andy éclata de rire.

\- Au diable la table des types ! Aaahahahahaaa !  
\- Tu m'as bien eu, bravo…  
\- Je t'ai loupé avec le style bagarreur, toi et ton Pokémon étiez trop concentrés sur ça, du coup vous n'avez pas pu réagir à une attaque différente.  
\- En effet…  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable !  
\- Rassure-toi…

A présent la gemme rouge sur le front de Frank brillait intensément.

~~~

Guillaume et Jawad étaient dans de beaux draps.  
Serpang tentait d'échapper aux coups de Métalosse et ripostait occasionnellement avec Cascade, attaque dont l'efficacité était pour le moins médiocre.  
Luxray avait succombé aux Béliers et autres Psyko. Noarfang avait été laminé en une seule Tête de Fer et Jawad n'avait plus que Pingoléon à sa disposition, lequel n'était pas loin de s'effondrer à son tour. Métalosse était blessé mais gardait un net avantage.

\- Hmph ! Pingoléon, attaque…  
\- Arrête, Jawad, pas Séisme ! Tout le bâtiment va morfler !  
\- On peut toujours prétendre que c'est Métalosse qui l'a fait !  
\- Il peut léviter, tu te rappelles ? Séisme ne sera pas très efficace.  
\- Gnnn… on doit faire comme Edgar et Ludvina, jouer la carte de la mort par mille égrati…

Jawad fut interrompu par un cri provenant d'un couloir. Un cri de Pokémon surexcité. Métalosse se retourna vers le couloir et fut accueilli par un énorme bras rouge. Un Poing de Feu le frappa en plein visage, ce qui le fit reculer. Un Darumacho fit son apparition, sautillant tout en poussant des cris provocateurs. Son dresseur se révéla à son tour : un homme âgé en chemise et pantalon beiges.

\- Monsieur Montelli ?! s'étonna Guillaume.  
\- Garamonde, Narshe ? Je rêve ou vous êtes en train d'affronter ce monstre ?  
\- … On fait ce qu'on peut !

Gérard observa Métalosse. Ce dernier semblait plutôt hésitant à attaquer le nouvel adversaire.

\- A en juger par les traces sur son corps, il est déjà assez blessé… beau travail, les jeunes. Vous pouvez rappeler vos Pokémon, je vais me charger de ce gros bonhomme.

Guillaume laissa échapper un gros soupir tandis que Jawad se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Sauvés par la chance… un prof qui tombe à pic, c'est ridicule.  
\- Ne te plains pas, tu vois bien qu'on a beau s'être améliorés, il y a encore des adversaires auxquels on ne fait pas le poids.  
\- Hmph…

Métalosse recula de quelques pas puis prépara un Choc Psy. Il rassembla rapidement les cristaux psychiques devant lui et les envoya vers Darumacho.

\- Attention, monsieur ! s'exclama Guillaume.  
\- Du calme, mon grand. Poing de Feu et Mur de Paumes !

Darumacho embrasa ses deux poings puis donna de multiples coups de paumes, formant ainsi un véritable barrage de feu. Les cristaux furent rapidement neutralisés à l'impact.

\- J'y pense, on l'a rarement vu en combat, le prof… observa Guillaume.  
\- Et vu son âge, des combats il a du en faire des centaines.

Darumacho se retourna et agita son postérieur devant Métalosse.

\- Allons, ne tourmente pas trop ton adversaire. Puissance, veux-tu.

Darumacho se concentra. Métalosse tenta une attaque Psyko et libéra une onde de choc bleutée.

\- Inutile. Protège-toi avec Psykoud'boul et prépare-toi à taper.

Le front de Darumacho s'imprégna d'une couche d'énergie qui s'étendit pour couvrir tout son corps. Le singe se mit à courir et passa à travers la Psyko sans sourciller.

\- Maintenant BouteFEU !

Darumacho s'entoura de flammes et percuta Métalosse avec une force terrifiante. Le Pokémon Acier et Psy succomba à la chaleur et tomba KO sans plus de procès. Guillaume et Jawad étaient pour le moins sciés.

\- C'est tout ?!  
\- En un coup ?!  
\- Petits impertinents, regardez le procédé et non le résultat, dit Gérard. Vous l'aviez déjà blessé, et j'ai utilisé Puissance pour placer un coup critique.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai ça… acquiesça Guillaume.  
\- Pour un dernier combat, on a été pathétiques… soupira Jawad.  
\- Et nos Pokémon sont à plat, on ne pourra pas aider Edgar.  
\- Hum… allons en bas, on ne peut plus rien faire ici. Monsieur, vous venez ?

Gérard semblait pensif.

\- Il aura finalement craqué, le petit Belmont… devrais-je le confronter ?

Jawad et Guillaume se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

\- Laissez Edgar s'en occuper, monsieur, dit Jawad. Il est parti le voir, c'est lui qui doit régler ça avec Andy.  
\- De toute manière la police viendra l'arrêter tôt ou tard, autant les laisser discuter tant qu'ils en ont le temps.

Gérard acquiesça tandis que Darumacho exultait.

\- Je vois…

~~~

Nadine hocha la tête.

\- Chargeur au maximum, absorbe tout autour de toi ! Viens, Noémie !

Les deux filles sortirent de la classe. Leïla poussa un bêlement aigu et étendit sa sphère jusqu'à toucher les parois de la classe. Les ondes jaunâtres dans l'air furent aspirées vers la sphère et se dissipèrent dedans. La sphère reprit sa taille originelle et fut assimilée à son tour par le corps de Leïla. Les Ondes Etranges avaient totalement disparu.

\- J'aurais du y penser dès le départ, avoua Nadine, un Pokémon électrique peut supporter et s'approprier des émanations électriques.  
\- Pas con !  
\- Je pensais que Leïla ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais c'est une question de point de vue. Maintenant…

Iguolta cracha un Dracochoc vers Lainergie mais celle-ci accueillit l'attaque sans sourciller.

\- Elle est toujours aussi balèze ?! s'étonna Noémie.  
\- Non, Chargeur a augmenté sa défense spéciale au maximum. Maintenant qu'on peut utiliser nos attaques spéciales, profitons-en ! Rayon Chargé !

Lainergie se pencha en avant et, en un instant, un rayon fin fusa de la laine sur son crâne et foudroya Iguolta. Le fait qu'il était un Pokémon électrique ne fut guère suffisant pour contenir la puissance de l'attaque.

\- A toi !  
\- Ok ! Rafflésia, courage mon grand, c'est bientôt fini !

Le Pokémon floral fronça les sourcils et ramena ses poings devant lui.

\- Promis, après ça, on ira au salon de toilettage ! Ecosphère !

Rafflésia créa la sphère entre ses bras et la balança vers Iguolta. Le lézard chercha à s'échapper mais Delcatty arriva par derrière et le percuta en direction de l'Ecosphère. La sphère accueillit sa cible avec une explosion petite mais tonitruante. Au même moment, Givrali se reprit du choc de tout à l'heure et retourna auprès de Noémie.

\- On y va mon chou, Laser Glace !  
\- Léon, Laser Glace toi aussi !

Les deux rayons heurtèrent Iguolta qui commença à geler. Delcatty et Givrali créèrent un vrai cercueil de glace.

\- Ca devrait faire l'affaire, non ? demanda Noémie.  
\- Je ne pense pas, il trouvera un moyen de se libérer !

Givrali s'effondra, épuisé par son effort. Delcatty n'était pas loin de s'évanouir aussi et seule sa fierté le portait encore sur ses pattes. Noémie rappela son Pokémon et regarda Rafflésia qui tenait à peine debout.

\- Je suis à plat, tu vas devoir terminer ça seule… j'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi coriace, c'est pire qu'un Leuphorie ! geignit Noémie.  
\- Il choisit bien ses Pokémon, le Andy…

Le bloc de glace se fissura, puis éclata et des éclairs se dégagèrent dans tous les sens. Nadine sortit Heledelle.

\- Fernando, Canicule !

L'hirondelle embrasa ses ailes et partit faucher Iguolta. Le lézard prépara un Poing Eclair et attendit l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Les deux Pokémon se frappèrent en même temps. Heledelle bondit en arrière, prêt à attaquer de nouveau, tandis qu'Iguolta resta à sa place en fixant son adversaire d'un regard obstiné. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis trébucha et tomba. Nadine grimaça en voyant le Pokémon essayer de se relever.

\- Pardon… dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Iguolta parvint à se remettre sur ses pattes, mais celles-ci flageolaient. Le Pokémon refusait de se rendre et fixait les dresseuses et leurs Pokémon avec haine et frustration.

\- Pourquoi il est si obstiné… dit Noémie.  
\- S'il te plait, arrête ! tenta Nadine. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on se fasse davantage de mal !

Noémie rappela Rafflésia, comme pour montrer à Iguolta que le combat était fini. Heledelle était essoufflé mais se tenait prêt à répliquer en cas d'attaque. Iguolta regarda Nadine et Noémie dans les yeux et décerna une tristesse mêlée à de l'embarras. Nadine s'approcha du varan.

\- Nadine ?! s'étonna Noémie. C'est dangereux !

La brune à lunettes s'accroupit face à Iguolta. Le Pokémon était sur le point de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai attaqué, mais je devais protéger mon école, tu comprends ?

Noémie soupira. « Cette école où on t'a traitée comme un Tadmorv ? »  
Iguolta semblait hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens ni pourquoi tu es si agressif, mais… depuis tout à l'heure ça me dérange de devoir te blesser, et de voir nos Pokémon blessés aussi, alors ça suffit ! Ce combat est fini !

Iguolta ferma les yeux et, finalement, se laissa allonger au sol. Noémie s'approcha de Nadine.

\- C'est… fini ?  
\- J'ai l'air hypocrite, n'est-ce pas ? De chercher le combat puis vouloir l'arrêter après.  
\- Hein ? Non, ne dis pas ça… une vie de Pokémon est faite de combats, que ce soit à la nature ou avec les hommes. On n'y peut rien.

Nadine s'essuya les yeux et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Andy ? Où a-t-il trouvé ces Pokémon et pourquoi a-t-il monté cette attaque ?  
\- Je, je n'en sais rien… j'aurais du en parler avec lui, maintenant je me sens si conne… s'il y a bien une personne à qui il aurait pu se confier, c'était moi.

Nadine réconforta sa camarade d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Mes Pokémon sont fichus, je ne me battrai pas avec un autre de ces monstres.  
\- Je me doute.

Nadine se dirigea vers les fenêtres brisées et passa sa main à travers l'une d'elles sans souci.

\- C'est bon ! La barrière électrique a totalement disparu. Maintenant tout le monde peut sortir, et la police peut intervenir. Viens, allons voir ce qui se passe en bas !  
\- Et Iguolta ? demanda Noémie à tout hasard.

Les deux filles observèrent le Pokémon inconscient à terre.

\- Tu veux le capturer ? suggéra Nadine.  
\- T'es folle ? Il a l'air trop belliqueux pour obéir à mes ordres, ça serait un casse-tête. Il est mignon mais c'est pas mon genre de Pokémon. Allons-y, la police s'occupera de lui, ils le relâcheront probablement dans la nature.  
\- Tu as raison.

~~~

\- Jasper, Constriction !

Bouldeneu allongea son bras, enroula sa main autour du cou de Bétochef et serra avec force. Bétochef lâcha Arbok et essaya de se libérer avec ses mains mais sans succès. Il se concentra alors et tous ses muscles s'épaissirent, y compris son cou.

\- … Gonflette ?! s'étonna Dubois. Pas con…

L'emprise de Jasper fut élargie et donc affaiblie ; Bétochef en profita pour saisir son bras et tirer le Pokémon Liane tout entier vers lui. Jasper fut accueilli par un Mach Punch de haute volée.

\- Un Pokémon avec une force et des réflexes pareils ne peut provenir que de… marmonna Dubois. Hm ?

Bétochef fut aspergé par derrière par une grosse masse de détritus. Il se retourna vers Arbok avec une grimace horrible sur le visage.

\- Votre arrivée nous offre les ouvertures dont on avait besoin, dit Jacquet.  
\- Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas besoin de beaucoup d'autres ouvertures, parce que même mon Pokémon commence à prendre cher.

Bétochef chercha son pilier du regard et le trouva entre les pinces de Colhomard.

\- Je sais que ça va l'enrager, dit le professeur Harper, mais… Force !

Le Pokémon Brutal souleva le pilier et l'éclata contre un mur à proximité. Bétochef geignit et tendit les bras, ce faisant les morceaux du pilier furent soulevés en l'air puis rapidement taillés.

\- Lame de Roc ?! s'étonna Dubois. Jasper !

Bouldeneu s'interposa et se prit l'attaque dans toute son ampleur.

\- Pardon, monsieur Dubois ! s'exclama Harper.  
\- Ca ne fait rien, c'est une bonne initiative que vous avez prise. Jasper…

Bétochef remarqua des sphères d'énergie verte autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne cherche à les neutraliser, les sphères entrèrent doucement dans son corps. Bétochef fut alors saisi par une immense douleur et tomba à genoux. Le professeur Jacquet s'approcha de son Arbok et l'examina.

\- Tu peux encore y aller ?

Le cobra acquiesça d'un sifflement.

\- Alors on va tout donner. Attaque Giga Impact !

Arbok s'entoura d'une aura blanche et fonça vers Bétochef, ce dernier tenta de l'intercepter avec un Martopoing mais le rata. Bétochef fut emporté dans une charge radicale puis écrasé contre un mur.

\- Tous ces dégâts, je n'ose pas imaginer la facture après… soupira Jacquet.  
\- Il est encore tôt pour penser à ça, dit Harper. Colhomard !

Le Pokémon rouge se lança à corps perdu vers Bétochef.

\- Surpuissance !

Bétochef tenta d'écraser Colhomard avec ses poings, cependant le crustacé les attrapa fermement avec les pinces. Colhomard cria et, à la surprise générale, souleva Bétochef tout entier au dessus de lui. Il balança l'humanoïde derrière lui et le plaqua au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Bétochef ne s'en releva pas. Harper poussa un gros soupir tandis que Jacquet rappela son Arbok, cette dernière bien épuisée par son effort. Dubois caressa Jasper.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te retrouves autant blessé… et il y a encore d'autres Pokémon ! Mais ton travail est terminé, tu peux te reposer maintenant.

Bouldeneu hocha la tête tandis que le rayon rouge de sa Pokéball le happa dedans. Le professeur Harper fit de même avec son Colhomard. Les trois professeurs observèrent le Pokémon inconscient.

\- Mais pourquoi obéit-il à quiconque l'a lâché ici ? s'interrogea Jacquet. Cet Andy n'est surement pas leur dresseur, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet, confirma Harper.  
\- Ce doit être une situation win-win.

Les adultes regardèrent Dubois d'un air intrigué.

\- J'ai croisé Andy lors de mon voyage itinérant, et du peu que j'ai vu de lui, il était très frustré et semblait avoir la haine contre tout le monde. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui n'est que la culmination d'un problème qui n'a pas été confronté.

Harper baissa la tête, une pointe de culpabilité sur son visage. En réalité le professeur de Logistique et Objets avait enseigné à la classe d'Edgar lors de leur quatrième année, et avait constaté le comportement turbulent d'Andy – quoique sans essayer d'intervenir. Jacquet par contre avait été récemment recrutée et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer Andy de près. Certains des professeurs et administratifs présents semblaient songer à ce que Dubois venait de dire.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu mettre la main sur ces Pokémon ?! dit Harper.  
\- Le milieu clandestin, sans doute, répondit Dubois. Là-bas on peut emprunter des Pokémon taillés pour le combat, des Pokémon forcés contre leur gré à être utilisés comme des armes jetables. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que les Pokémon utilisés ici soient contents d'avoir une occasion de se venger contre les humains.  
\- Incroyable… souffla Jacquet.  
\- Ca montre bien qu'au final, on sait bien peu de choses sur nos élèves… dit Harper.  
\- D'après des élèves il y a encore un Donphan dans les parages, dit Jacquet. Vous êtes le seul adulte encore capable de se battre, on compte sur vous, monsieur Dubois.

Dubois hocha la tête.

~~~

\- Close Combat, allez !

Havoc roua Frank de coups. Edgar était épaté. « Il est pas censé être genre exténué après Surchauffe ?! »

\- Choc Mental !

Akwakwak lança l'assaut psychique mais Colossinge continua à le frapper comme si de rien n'était. Edgar comprit alors que le primate était dans un tel état de furie que les attaques mentales n'atteignaient pas son esprit, ce dernier en transe furieuse. Edgar ferma les yeux et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Raaaaah il m'énerve ton macaque ! FLASH !

Frank aveugla Havoc avec son joyau.

\- Combo-Griiiife !

Frank se vengea en griffant le visage de son adversaire.

\- Et Vibraqua !

L'oiseau des rivières éloigna le singe avec une bombe aqueuse.

\- Soulage-toi avec Pistolet à O.

Akwakwak ouvrit le bec et aspergea son corps pour évacuer la chaleur résiduelle. Edgar remarqua un Pokémon étrange sur l'un des écrans et constata la situation en bas.

\- Regarde Andy, Métalosse est vaincu !

Andy observa le Darumacho et son dresseur.

\- Montelli… il assure pas mal, le vieux débris…  
\- Où tu l'as emprunté, ce Métalosse ?  
\- … Je suis plutôt connu dans la scène clandestine, je me suis fait des contacts…  
\- Attends, ça n'a pas du être gratuit, ça… comment t'as fait pour payer ?

Edgar plissa puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- … L'argent gagné aux combats clandestins ?!  
\- Bingo. T'as eu ton scoop ? On continue !  
\- Hmph… Frank, tu peux utiliser tes bras ?

Akwakwak acquiesça. Edgar afficha un sourire confiant.

\- Alors Let's Dance !  
\- Havoc, Onde Vide !  
\- Aéropique à distance !

Frank frappa en l'air et déploya une longue et fine lame tournoyante. L'Aéropique transperça l'Onde Vide et continua son chemin vers Colossinge.

\- ESQUIVE ! cria Andy.

Havoc prit la fuite, laissant la lame taillader un mur.

\- Where you think you're going baby ?! Aéropique!  
\- O-Onde Vide !  
\- JUMP !

Frank sauta en haut, évitant le projectile transparent tout en rassemblant l'énergie de l'air dans ses bras. Andy était sincèrement épaté.

\- Attention Havoc ! Anti-Air !

Colossinge sortit une pierre de sa fourrure et la lança vers Akwakwak.

\- Choc Mental, BITCH !

Alors qu'il continuait son large bond vers Colossinge, Akwakwak immobilisa la pierre et l'éloigna de lui. Le Pokémon d'Edgar s'apprêta à fondre sur son adversaire avec toute l'ampleur de son Aéropique.

\- Maudit ! cria Andy. Mitra-Poing !  
\- Dans ce cas Balayette !

Frank réceptionna le poing avec un coup de genou. Andy était totalement paniqué.

\- AEROPIQUE !  
\- ONDE VIDE !

Colossinge frappa en premier, son poing visant le torse d'Akwakwak, cependant ce dernier résista à la fureur du coup et donna deux coups de bras tranchants. Frank fut ensuite projeté par la tornade générée par l'Onde Vide et retomba auprès d'Edgar. Ni lui ni Colossinge ne se relevèrent. Edgar prit son Pokémon dans ses bras et regarda Andy qui semblait essoufflé. Le garçon au survêtement rouge et blanc se baissa et caressa la tête de son Pokémon.

\- Bravo, Newman… tu ne déçois pas. Ton professeur a été excellent.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…  
\- Il a bien assuré de son côté, contre Bétochef.  
\- HEIN ?

Edgar observa les écrans et effectivement, un Bouldeneu était visible. Edgar reconnut l'homme à la casquette.

\- Il est là ? On l'a contacté alors… mais comment ?

Le brun reconstitua la chaîne de contacts dans sa tête et soupira.

\- Bien joué, les gars… ça fait bizarre de voir qu'on est dans le même endroit.

Andy et Edgar rappelèrent leurs Pokémon.

\- Maintenant tu me dois des explications, dit Edgar. On n'a jamais été vraiment amis, mais je veux que tu me considères comme tel, ne serait-ce que durant ce combat.

Andy se releva et soupira. Il hésita un moment puis se lâcha.

\- L'idée que je tombe dans l'oubli m'est insupportable.

Edgar se figea. Andy pensait comme lui ?

\- Toutes ces années on m'a fait chier et maintenant on s'attend à ce que je laisse couler ! Chaque nouvelle année, les administratifs et les nouveaux profs me connaissent de réputation et décident dès le premier jour que je suis juste un connard tout juste bon à engueuler ! Ce regard hautain me fait enrager ! Je ne leur pardonnerai JAMAIS…

Andy frappa une table à proximité d'un coup de pied.

\- Ces profs ne sont même pas présents ! contesta Edgar. Pourquoi passer ta colère sur ceux qui sont là aujourd'hui, alors que pour la plupart ils ne sont pas concernés ? Monsieur Montelli par exemple, tu ne t'es jamais chamaillé avec lui à ce que je me rappelle…  
\- Peu importe qui est présent… je vais graver mon nom dans l'histoire de cette école… et je ferai trembler tous ceux qui m'ont connu ! L'année prochaine tout le monde ici va m'oublier, et tout ce j'ai enduré aura été pour rien !  
\- Andy…  
\- Assez parlé. La barrière d'Iguolta a disparu, la police va arriver d'un moment à l'autre… OSKAR !

Armaldo apparut et cria. Pour autant, Edgar ne prit pas de Pokéball et s'approcha plutôt de la station radio. Il fit quelques manipulations sur l'équipement et essaya le micro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? s'étonna Andy.  
\- Test, test.

Edgar regarda les écrans et remarqua les expressions interloquées des personnes au rez-de-chaussée. Sa voix était donc transmissible dans tout l'établissement. Andy était curieux d'entendre ce que le brun avait à dire.

\- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? C'est Edgar Newman, je suis avec Andy et J'ai un truc à vous dire.

~~~

Nadine et Noémie, qui descendaient les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ton petit copain ?  
\- Aucune idée !

~~~

[N'essayez pas de nous rejoindre, et occupez-vous plutôt du Donphan qui reste!]

\- J'y pense, dit le professeur Harper, on n'a pas encore vu le directeur…

Dubois sourit en entendant la voix de son ancien élève.

~~~

[Jawad, Guillaume, et les autres, si la police veut monter, empêchez-les ! J'ai encore besoin de m'entretenir avec Andy un moment, c'est très important.]

Jawad hocha la tête.

\- Bien reçu.  
\- C'est facile à dire mais on va essayer… soupira Guillaume.

~~~

Andy ricana.

\- Genre ça va marcher.  
\- J'ai confiance en mes amis et monsieur Dubois. Si tu avais pris la peine de te faire des amis, tu pourrais comprendre.  
\- Foutaises. Ramène ce qui te reste comme Pokémon, que je l'écrase.  
\- Tu risques d'avoir des surprises. Steve, Félix !

Scorplane et Mangriff sortirent. Andy s'étonna un peu.

\- Sérieux ? Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir fait évoluer Scorplane… et d'avoir plutôt capturé cette bouse ! TRANCHE !

Armaldo fondit sur ses proies, toutes lames dehors.


	23. L'effet Newman

Dubois arriva au deuxième étage et constata que quelques murs étaient endommagés.  
Il entendit des coups provenant du fond d'un couloir. Dubois pressa le pas et trouva Donphan à l'intérieur d'un bureau, aux prises avec le directeur de l'académie. Le vieil homme était accroupi derrière son bureau et suait comme un Makuhita sur un tapis roulant.

\- Cliff !

Tortank sortit de sa Pokéball et se dressa face à Donphan. Tandis que ce dernier toisait son imminent adversaire, Dubois aida le directeur à évacuer la pièce.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ! grommela le directeur. Bon Dieu, pour les stationnements en deuxième position, vous débarquez comme des Nosférapti, mais quand il s'agit de la sécurité des…  
\- Je ne suis pas de la police. De toute manière, vous avez des Pokémon pour vous défendre, non ?  
\- Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fait de combat ! En plus contre cette bête enragée, non merci !  
\- Je m'en occupe, allez au rez-de-chaussée, le personnel et les élèves sont là-bas.  
\- Vous êtes drôle vous, je fais quoi si je tombe sur une autre de ces bestioles ? Vous avez entendu les secousses dans le bâtiment ?  
\- Ce Donphan est le dernier Pokémon qui traine, la voie est libre, magnez-vous !  
\- Je vous ferai savoir que je suis le directeur de cet établissement, hein, alors vous changez de ton !  
\- Ça m'est égal, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Allez !

Le directeur s'éloigna en pestant. Dubois soupira et regarda Donphan.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi.

Le pachyderme gratta le sol et entama une attaque Bélier.

\- Tu vas droit au but, hein. Cliff, Casse-Brique !

Tortank frappa Donphan sur le crâne mais l'éléphant n'en tint pas compte et percuta la tortue des mers contre un placard, lequel tomba avec tous les dossiers qui s'éparpillèrent par terre. Dubois serra les dents. « Oups… »

\- Ressaisis-toi ! Attaque Saumure !

Cliff pointa ses canons en bas et tira un puissant jet d'eau qui obligea Donphan à reculer.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de ce bureau, je ne veux pas me faire gronder davantage par le vieux grincheux…

Donphan se roula en boule et se mit à tourner comme une roue d'un véhicule en pleine accélération.

\- Bon sang il ne nous laisse pas deux secondes pour respirer… et on ne peut pas simplement esquiver. Tu peux tenir le coup, Cliff ?

Cliff hocha la tête alors que Donphan arrivait. Il l'attrapa à bout de bras et le contint jusqu'à ce que l'éléphant cessa de tourner puis le projeta en hauteur. Donphan heurta le plafond, occasionnant quelques fissures au passage. Il retomba aussitôt vers Tortank en libérant une lueur blanche.

\- Attention, c'est un Tacle Lourd ! cria Dubois.

Tortank se protégea en croisant les avant-bras mais sentit quand même le choc. Donphan retomba sur une table de réunion qu'il écrasa. Cliff agita ses bras, récupérant encore du choc. Dubois s'étonna. « Il a dégusté à ce point? »  
Le Pokémon Armure barrit et rassembla de l'énergie autour de son front. Dubois déglutit.

\- Fracass'Tête ?! C'est pas un Donphan c'est un Tyranocif !

Dubois regarda autour de lui, paniqué. « Cliff commence à prendre cher, quelques coups de plus et je frôle le KO… mais si Cliff esquive le mur entier sera rasé... et cette brute sait que je cherche à minimiser les dégâts matériels. Pas le choix ! »

\- Cliff, utilise Mur de Fer !

Une lueur grise couvrit le corps de Tortank. La tortue des mers concentra l'énergie au maximum dans ses bras et s'apprêta à recevoir le choc. Donphan se lança dans un barrissement strident.

\- Maintenant !

Tortank écarquilla les yeux en recevant la charge de Donphan mais parvint à retenir le mastodonte à bout de bras métallisés. En dépit de l'avantage du type, Tortank fut repoussé en arrière – sans lâcher prise pour autant.

\- Balance-le dans le couloir, Cliff !

Tortank souleva Donphan et le lança hors de la pièce. Le Pokémon et son dresseur sortirent à leur tour. Dubois regarda la créature face à lui qui grattait le sol avec sa patte avant tout en respirant bruyamment. « Cette combativité, cette ténacité… hmmm… »  
Il réajusta sa casquette gavroche.

\- J'en ai assez de subir ses attaques, c'est à nous d'imposer notre rythme.

Tortank acquiesça d'un cri.

Les policiers commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers, comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu le message d'Edgar. Visiblement, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, mis à part Guillaume et Jawad, lesquels réfléchissaient encore à ce que leur ami venait de leur demander.

\- Guillaume, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Jawad.  
\- Je, euh… balbutia Guillaume.

Jawad vit les policiers passer à côté de lui, ne lui accordant que quelques regards brefs mais intimidants. Guillaume tremblait comme une feuille. Jawad baissa la tête, pas du genre à s'opposer aux adultes – d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'agents de la loi, mais tourmenté par la requête de son ami. « Comment comptes-tu devenir le gardien de Holon si tu ne peux pas affronter cette situation ? Fais quelque-chose, allez, espèce de… »

\- ATTENDEZ !

Les policiers et Jawad se retournèrent vers Guillaume, lequel sortit son Grodrive. Le fantôme-ballon était un peu dégonflé et flottait avec difficulté.

\- Si vous vous mêlez de ce combat, je vais le faire exploser !

Jawad écarquilla les yeux. Les policiers ainsi que les professeurs s'échangèrent des regards interloqués. Guillaume était parfaitement conscient de la folie qu'il commettait.  
D'habitude c'était le sage bonhomme qui tâchait de ne pas causer d'embarras à ses parents. Il s'était même rendu une fois dans un poste de police pour remettre un portefeuille trouvé par terre. Guillaume était voué à devenir un citoyen honnête et sans histoires, mais là il expérimentait pour la première fois la rébellion incomprise et le frisson de la transgression. Néanmoins, avec ses jambes qui flageolaient et les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, le blondinet n'était pas très convaincant. L'un des policiers s'avança et sortit un Raichu.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir, petit.

Guillaume suait et haletait comme s'il endurait tout le stress du monde. A côté de lui, Jawad restait immobile, sans rien dire, serrant les dents et les poings. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, gros crétin ? Tu ne vas pas soutenir tes amis ?! »  
En fait il craignait qu'une confrontation avec la police n'entache son casier judiciaire ou se solde par un séjour en prison qui l'empêcherait de retourner chez sa famille à Holon. De plus il n'arrivait pas à saisir tout à fait pourquoi il était si important pour Edgar de voir Andy.

\- Garamonde ! s'exclama le professeur Harper. Tu t'entends parler un peu ? Et toi Narshe, tu n'essaies pas de raisonner ton camarade ?

Jawad ferma les yeux. « Tais-toi, sombre idiot ! »

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit le policier. Poing Eclair.

Raichu bondit vers Grodrive en brandissant son poing électrisé. Guillaume n'arriva pas à prononcer un ordre, tellement sa défaite paraissait certaine. L'attaque du rongeur atteignit alors Pingoléon, lequel venait de s'interposer en face de Grodrive. Guillaume se tourna vers Jawad et afficha un grand sourire, ému par l'intervention de son ami, sans toutefois songer aux conséquences potentielles.  
Pingoléon et Grodrive firent face à Raichu, déterminés. Pour autant il était clair pour tout le monde que les deux Pokémon n'allaient pas tenir trente secondes.

\- Ça va chauffer pour vos fesses au tribunal, grommela le policier, soyez-en surs. Raichu…  
\- ARRÊTEZ !

Guillaume et Jawad se retournèrent vers le professeur Montelli. Le vieil homme posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

\- Ça suffit les enfants, vous en avez fait plus qu'assez pour votre camarade.  
\- Mais monsieur… commença Guillaume.  
\- Ne faites pas souffrir vos Pokémon davantage. Je comprends votre dévotion mais Newman ne voudrait pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de lui. Monsieur…

Montelli alla à la rencontre du policier. Jawad eut un soupir nasal, soulagé par cette intervention. Il se mordilla les lèvres. « Ca t'arrange bien, Jawad. Edgar, lui, serait déjà en plein combat… »  
Guillaume se résigna à obéir à son professeur mais garda une mine renfrognée. Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémon puis remarquèrent que le policier en face venait de faire de même, tout en discutant avec Montelli. Il hocha la tête et retourna auprès des autres officiers.

\- Écoutez, passez à travers chaque étage et cherchez chaque classe, chaque couloir. Je veux que vous trouviez tous les élèves qui restent. Neutralisez tout Pokémon hostile que vous croisez. Allez, grouillez !

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et foncèrent vers les escaliers, dépassant Guillaume et Jawad sans leur accorder un regard. Les deux jeunes hommes tous s'en étonnèrent et accoururent auprès de Montelli.

\- Monsieur !  
\- Monsieur Montelli…  
\- Reposez-vous, les jeunes. Il est temps que cette situation regrettable s'achève. Allez soigner vos Pokémon au Centre.  
\- Non, on va attendre Edgar ici, dit Jawad.  
\- … Comme vous le sentez.

Montelli se dirigea vers ses collègues. Épuisés, Guillaume et Jawad s'assirent aux premières marches des escaliers.

\- Quelle incroyable journée… souffla Guillaume.  
\- C'est clair, ça dépasse tout ce qu'on a traversé au cours du voyage.

Armaldo arriva en courant et donna de larges coups de griffes. Scorplane et Mangriff les évitèrent avec adresse. Edgar hocha la tête.

\- Steve, Griffe Acier !

Scorplane fit luire ses pinces et se lança dans l'attaque. Armaldo leva le bras gauche et bloqua les pinces de Scorplane avec sa griffe, mais celui-ci répliqua avec une cinglante Queue de Poison.

\- Bon réflexe, dit Edgar.

Mangriff arriva pour attaquer à son tour mais Armaldo le rembarra d'un coup de queue. Les Pokémon d'Edgar reprirent leurs distances.

\- Vibraqua, Oskar ! ordonna Andy.

Armaldo conjura une sphère d'eau au-dessus de lui et l'envoya vers Scorplane. Au moment où ce dernier allait s'échapper, Armaldo remua le bras et la Vibraqua changea de trajectoire pour se diriger vers Mangriff.

\- Attention ! cria Edgar.

Mangriff sauta au dessus de la Vibraqua et se mit à courir pour la semer. Armaldo arrêta sa sphère avant qu'elle n'explose contre un mur. Edgar grimaça. « Félix n'a pas d'attaques spéciales, et il se blessera s'il l'explose avec une attaque physique… »

\- Dard Venin, Steve, vers la sphère ! cria Edgar en pointant le projectile du doigt.

Steve s'exécuta. Les dards atteignirent la Vibraqua, mais sans affecter réellement sa contenance.

\- Bon bah… Éboulement !

Steve créa de l'énergie grise autour de lui et la transforma en cinq rochers. Le scorpion envoya la salve en laissant un moment d'intervalle entre chacun des rochers. Armaldo bougea sa sphère, évitant ainsi le premier rocher qui détruisit une chaise sur son chemin. Scorplane tenta aussi bien que mal de mouvoir son attaque à la manière d'Armaldo. Les second et troisième rochers ratèrent la Vibraqua, celle-ci en plein mouvement, et menacèrent de percuter Andy qui se sauva.

\- Oups, désolé ! fit Edgar.

Andy ne répondit rien. Armaldo envoya sa Vibraqua vers Mangriff, lequel observait ce duel étrange. Le chat-furet s'apprêta à s'échapper.

\- Félix, attends ! Fais-moi confiance, et reste à ta place ! Au pire attaque avec Eclategriffe, ok ? Steve !

Mangriff serra les crocs, prêt à recevoir la bombe aqueuse. La Vibraqua arriva en face de lui, et explosa, transpercée par les deux rochers restants. Andy hocha la tête. « Usage particulier d'Éboulement, il a gardé les deux derniers rochers pour intercepter plutôt que d'attaquer, et s'est servi de Mangriff comme appât pour attirer la Vibraqua… pas mal, pas mal du tout… »

\- Steve, YOU ROCK ! exalta Edgar.

Steve sautilla en ricanant.

\- Si Scorplane n'avait pas été assez rapide, dit Andy, Mangriff aurait pris cher.  
\- Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai eu chaud. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à subir ton attaque.

Andy resta silencieux un moment, songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Edgar.  
\- … Combien tu as eu, à ta note générale ?  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Réponds à ma question.  
\- … 15,91.

Andy eut un petit rire.

\- T'as bien bossé, c'est cool…  
\- C'est quoi le rapport ? Tu as eu combien, toi ?  
\- 12,28.

Edgar écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sérieux mec ?!  
\- Oui, sérieux. On m'a retranché des points parce que je suis trop turbulent.  
\- Attends, il n'y pas de règle qui donne autant d'importance à l'attitude de l'élève, même la note de discipline ne peut pas affecter la note générale à ce point…  
\- EXACTEMENT ! Tu comprends, maintenant ? Ma seule satisfaction c'était la tronche des profs quand j'enchainais les 15 et les 17, et maintenant ils claquent des doigts et tout ça part en fumée ?!

Edgar réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est… totalement arbitraire ! Je… je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais je parie que le directeur n'est pas au courant. Alors, c'est pour ça… pourtant tu étais travailleur comme élève, et eux… ils ont piétiné tout tes efforts ?!

Andy écarquilla les yeux en voyant Edgar sur le point de… pleurer ?

\- Mais, d'où est-ce que tu chiales, là ?  
\- Mais parce que je m'en veux !

Andy redoubla d'étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai toujours vu que ça n'allait pas avec toi, mais je n'ai jamais bougé le petit doigt pour te parler !  
\- Que… je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !  
\- Bougre d'idiot ! Ca te tuerait de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un ?  
\- A quoi bon, pour s'apitoyer les uns sur les autres, non merci.

Edgar renifla sa morve et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Pourtant si j'arrive à te tenir tête en ce moment, c'est grâce au support des autres. Il y a trois mois je n'aurais pas tenu deux minutes face à toi.  
\- Foutaises.  
\- Non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gaspillé un temps précieux. C'est une sensation horrible.  
\- Mais pourquoi ça te travaille autant ? Pourquoi tu te sens responsable ?  
\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas compter sur les profs de l'académie pour comprendre les problèmes d'un élève. Et les autres élèves sont pour la plupart trop cons, trop cruels et indifférents – évidemment, on est juste des gosses. Moi on se foutait de ma gueule parce que j'avais un Psykokwak, alors que d'autres avaient des Gobou et des Machoc. Aucun prof n'a cherché à me montrer que je pouvais en faire un Pokémon puissant. On se moquait de moi quand je disais que je voulais avoir une équipe au top.  
\- Moi je respectais ce but. Enfin je te l'ai jamais dis…  
\- Merci. Il a fallu attendre le voyage itinérant pour que je reçoive de l'aide. Les adultes à l'école ne se soucient pas de nous, pour eux on est juste des réceptacles pour le programme de chaque année. Et visiblement, tes parents à toi, je ne les connais pas mais je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas très présents pour toi.

Andy s'aventura à parler.

\- Toujours au boulot, voyages d'affaires par ci, par là… et on n'est même pas riches, putain…

Edgar hocha la tête. Il réalisa qu'il venait de réussir à faire parler Andy.

\- Je comprends. Et ton prof de voyage itinérant, du peu que j'ai vu de lui, il n'était pas méchant avec toi, mais je suis sûr que tu refusais de te confier à lui.

Andy ferma les yeux, touché dans le mille. Une sensation étrange envahit son corps.

\- Je me sens responsable, parce que… à part moi, il n'y a personne d'autre.

Edgar fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le lecteur mp3 rouge et noir. Andy s'étonna.

\- Je l'ai trouvé par terre pendant que je te cherchais en ville.

Le brun s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, sans tenir compte d'Armaldo, en tendant l'objet. Andy prit son lecteur.

\- J'y ai ajouté des chansons. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
\- Mer… ci…

Edgar recula alors qu'Andy regardait son lecteur sans savoir quoi en faire. Il le fourra dans sa poche et secoua la tête.

\- Ne va pas croire qu'on va arrêter ce combat juste pour ça !  
\- Je me doute.

Andy ferma les yeux et grimaça. « Putain pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de CHIALER ?! »

\- Attaque Aqua Jet ! dit Dubois.

Cliff fonça comme une torpille, entouré d'eau. Donphan électrisa ses défenses et le repoussa.

\- Malin… Casse Brique !

Tortank frappa avec le tranchant de la patte. Donphan sentit le coup mais y résista et prépara une nouvelle attaque Crocs Eclair.

\- Encore !

Cette fois Donphan céda et se retrouva plaqué au sol. L'électricité sur ses défenses se dissipa.

\- Maintenant Saumure !

Tortank tira de l'eau par ses canons vers le haut. L'eau se rassembla en une immense sphère qui s'abattit aussitôt sur Donphan. Le pachyderme apprécia très mal la douche glaciale. Il recula en arrière et créa une sphère d'énergie argentée devant lui. Dubois mit un moment à deviner l'attaque.  
\- Pouvoir Antique, hein ? Dégage-moi ça avec Casse Brique.

Tortank éclata le projectile lumineux qui se dissipa dans toutes les directions. Donphan apparut alors, en plein Bélier.

\- Mur de Fer ! cria immédiatement Dubois.

En un instant, Cliff prit une teinte métallisée et stoppa Donphan avec la paume de son bras gauche. L'éléphant était épaté.

\- Content de voir que tu as un sens tactique mais il n'est pas très développé…

Owen haussa les sourcils à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son trench-coat et sortit une Hyperball.

« L'idée d'en porter toujours une sur moi va enfin servir à quelque chose. Edgar a capturé un Mangriff… et Nadine un Heledelle. Et moi je n'ai rien capturé depuis que j'avais leur âge. »

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour seule réponse, Donphan lâcha un grognement hostile.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passé mais tu as causé assez de dégâts ici.

Donphan tenta une attaque Roulade.

\- Je pourrais essayer Tour Rapide mais je risquerais de me faire écraser dans un jeu de toupies géantes… Aqua Jet, en haut !

Tortank se propulsa, passa au dessus de Donphan et atterrit plus loin. Dubois s'adossa au mur pour éviter le Pokémon Sol. Celui-ci cessa sa Roulade, constatant que l'ennemi n'était plus en face de lui.

\- Psykoud'boul, allez !

Alors que Donphan se retournait derrière lui, Tortank le percuta en plein flanc gauche.

\- Et Pistolet à O !

Cliff mitrailla Donphan de plusieurs jets d'eau petits mais concentrés. Donphan ferma les yeux et recula, agacé par l'assaut. Il chargea en avant avec Crocs Eclair mais Tortank avait disparu.

\- Tu vois, CA s'est de la diversion ! Cliff !

Tortank fondit sur Donphan d'en haut dans un fulgurant Aqua Jet.

Donphan SE RELEVA.

Dubois enleva sa casquette gavroche et s'épongea le front. L'homme regarda le Pokémon droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux devenir encore plus fort, c'est ça ? Je peux t'aider à réaliser ton potentiel.

Dubois brandit son Hyperball. Donphan s'étonna un instant puis reprit son air hostile.

\- Si tu restes ici, les humains vont venir et t'enfermer dans un asile pour Pokémon. Tu comprends ça ? Cliff, explique-lui.

En effet, Tortank avait un vocabulaire plutôt riche et une connaissance étendue du monde des hommes. Il parla à Donphan dans la langue des Pokémon, sans recevoir de réponse toutefois.

\- Alors ?

Donphan électrisa ses défenses et attaqua.

\- Futile. Luminocanon.

Tortank se mit à quatre pattes et tira deux tirs d'énergie très concentrés que Donphan encaissa avec son armure. Pour autant Donphan resta debout, luttant pour résister aussi longtemps que possible. En voyant la ténacité de son adversaire, Tortank renforça son attaque, laquelle ricochait partout dans le couloir.

\- Cliff, stop.

Tortank cessa son attaque, révélant Donphan encore debout, mais aux portes du KO. Dubois s'approcha de lui en sortant une Super Potion de la poche de son trench-coat. Il aspergea le contenu sur le corps de Donphan, sous le regard vigilant de Tortank. L'éléphant reprit des couleurs et regarda l'humain. Dubois s'accroupit et tendit son Hyperball.

\- On continue ou on arrête, c'est ton choix.

Donphan fixa la sphère un long moment puis regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient différents de ceux des hommes qu'il avait croisés auparavant. Dubois soutint le regard du Pokémon avec fermeté et patience. Le Pokémon grogna, toucha l'Hyperball de sa trompe et fut happé dedans. Dubois se releva en regardant la sphère jaune, noire et blanche.

« Avec ma mutation à Sinnoh, on peut dire que je suis pour le changement en ce moment. Heureusement que la loi du dressage permet de garder un Pokémon capturé, quelles que soient les circonstances… »

\- Griffe Acier !

Armaldo se déchaina autour de lui, sans parvenir à atteindre Mangriff ou Scorplane.

\- Incapables de prendre un coup et rester debout, ils sont obligés de fuir comme des Rattata… grommela Andy.  
\- Andy…  
\- QUOI ?

Edgar mit un moment à dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Le seul vrai ami que tu t'es fait à l'académie… c'était Cody, n'est-ce pas ?

Andy s'étonna.

\- Qu… tu te rappelles de lui ?  
\- Oui, ça me sautait aux yeux comment tu souriais quand il était avec toi.

Le regard agressif d'Andy se démonta.

\- J'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui…  
\- Evidemment on l'a vite oublié quand il a changé d'école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Tu le sais, toi ?  
\- Ta gueule… grommela Andy.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, sujet sensible, j'arrête. Ecoute, je ne peux pas arrêter les policiers qui vont arriver, mais je peux t'aider après, quand tu en auras fini de tout ça.  
\- Tu veux faire ami-ami et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que je vais aller en prison ?  
\- Bah tu veux quoi, t'aider à s'échapper ici pour aller se réfugier dans une autre région ?  
\- Euh…  
\- On est juste des gamins, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part des combats Pokémon. Tu as fait une grosse connerie, la société va te punir et moi je ne peux rien faire. En même temps tu l'as cherché. Mais ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider à surpasser tout ça quand tu auras purgé ta peine. En supposant que tu n'instigues pas une rébellion en taule.

\- On peut accomplir de grandes choses grâce aux autres. Monsieur Dubois m'a montré les erreurs que j'étais trop con pour réaliser, Jawad et Guillaume m'ont poussé à fixer un but précis et travailler dur pour y arriver, et Nadine m'a appris que tout le monde est capable de faire preuve d'une force exemplaire.

Andy se remémora son combat contre Noémie.

\- Tu pourrais devenir tellement plus fort, si tu accordais une place aux autres dans ta vie.  
\- Putain mais tu dégoulines de guimauve…  
\- Très bien. Evidement que tu ne vas pas me croire, sur la base de mes mots seuls. Mais je vais te le démontrer tout de suite. Steve, Aiguisage !

Scorplane se frotta les pinces. Mangriff se tint prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

\- Genre ça va faire une différence ! ricana Andy. Oskar, Plaie-Croix !  
\- Plaie-Croix !

Andy écarquilla les yeux. Armaldo attaqua en croisant les griffes du haut vers le bas, tandis que Scorplane fit de même mais de bas en haut. Griffes et pinces se croisèrent au milieu de leurs trajectoires respectives dans un fracas d'énergie qui repoussa les deux Pokémon. Andy ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Les keufs vont venir te botter le cul, et tu l'auras bien mérité ! déclara Edgar.  
\- Quoi, parce que j'ai mérité ce changement de note insensé ?!  
\- PARCE QUE LÂCHER DES POKEMON ENRAGES DANS L'ÉCOLE NE RÉSOUT RIEN, TRIPLE CRÉTIN !

Andy eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas concerné par tes problèmes, tu as mis en danger des personnes qui ne t'ont rien fait ! Si ça se trouve il y a des blessés !  
\- C'est leur faute de ne pas être assez forts.  
\- Arrête avec tes rationalisations de merde.  
\- Je suis déçu Newman, j'ai cru un moment que tu étais de mon côté…  
\- Je ne suis du côté de personne, je cherche juste à comprendre les choses par moi-même et faire ce que je peux.  
\- Toujours une réponse à tout, TOI !

Andy commença à fulminer. Edgar lui-même était étonné par son propre sens de la répartie. « Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais de quoi on est vraiment capable… »

\- Tu n'as plus de contrôle sur cette conversation ni même l'issue de ce combat, tu commences à perdre les nerfs…  
\- LA FERME ! TRANCHE !

Armaldo se rua vers Mangriff.

\- Détection !

Mangriff bondit en arrière avec aisance. Armaldo frappa l'air.

\- LUMINOCANON !

Armaldo tira le rayon argenté.

\- Couvre Félix, Steve !

Scorplane se plaça devant Mangriff, tendit les bras puis ouvrit les pinces et reçut le rayon de plein fouet.

\- Félix…

Félix prit appui sur le dos courbé de Scorplane, ce dernier endurant le Luminocanon, et bondit au dessus du Luminocanon.

\- Griffe Ombre !

Alors qu'il retombait vers Armaldo, Mangriff rassembla l'énergie spectrale dans ses bras.

\- Pfff ! Oskar !

Oskar leva la tête et dirigea son rayon vers Mangriff qui disparut dans la déferlante minérale. Pour autant Edgar ne montra aucune réaction. Andy plissa les yeux et remarqua l'énergie du rayon en train de s'éparpiller dans tous les sens. Mangriff émergea du Luminocanon dans une furie de coups de griffes. Le chat-furet continua à frapper le rayon avec frénésie jusqu'au point où il le dissipa entièrement. Il atterrit sur la tête d'Armaldo, ce dernier trop étonné pour réagir.

\- Poing GLACE !

Mangriff asséna un coup de poing givré digne d'un Tartard en plein dans le crâne d'Armaldo.

\- Steve !

Scorplane sourit. Il avait stocké le Luminocanon dans ses pinces, lesquelles brillaient tout en dégageant de la fumée. Andy était épaté.

\- Griffe Acier !

Steve fondit sur Armaldo et le larda de multiples coups accompagnés d'un rire vicieux. Le Pokémon Plaque recula en arrière, endolori et dépassé, découvrant la virulence d'une attaque qu'il utilisait depuis toujours. Andy se tapa le front et éclata de rire.

\- Mais c'est que tu assures, quand tu t'y mets sérieusement ! Haha, il t'a bien dressé ton prof !  
\- … Félix, Griffe Ombre !

Mangriff rejoignit Scorplane dans son assaut. Les deux Pokémon se déplacèrent à toute vitesse autour d'Armaldo tout en le rouant de coups, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Andy ne riait plus. Il inspira.

\- CENTRIFUGIFLE !

Armaldo tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse déconcertante. Scorplane reçut alors un cinglant coup de queue qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Armaldo continua sa rotation furieuse et frappa Mangriff mais ce dernier disparut. Une nuée de Mangriff apparurent face au grand fossile.

\- Reflet ?! s'étonna Andy.

Armaldo continua à s'agiter en balançant des coups de bras et de queue, dissipant plusieurs clones au passage. Un moment plus tard, il cessa sa rotation et chancela. Il restait encore quelques clones. Andy serra les dents. « Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas utiliser cette attaque… »

\- Griffe Acier !

Les Mangriff sautèrent sur Armaldo. Les clones le traversèrent et disparurent, tandis que le vrai porta son attaque avec succès.

\- Avec Mur de Fer suivie de Surpuissance ou Hydroqueue, tu m'aurais eu depuis longtemps. Et ne pense même pas à blâmer ton professeur.  
\- Ne te la joue pas prof de Combat Direct, j'ai encore ça pour te botter le cul. LAME DE ROC !

Armaldo leva les bras et conjura de longues lames rocheuses. Edgar déglutit.

\- Félix, Détection ! Steve, euh… colle-lui au cul ! s'exclama Edgar en pointant Armaldo du doigt.

Félix évita les projectiles avec habilité. Steve prit de l'élan et plana rapidement vers Armaldo pour se blottir contre l'une de ses jambes. Les lames de roc s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruyant fracas. Edgar se couvrit derrière un bureau pour éviter les débris. Andy était protégé par le grand corps de son Pokémon. Edgar hocha la tête. « S'il était calme, il aurait manipulé les lames de roc comme la Vibraqua de tout à l'heure. Il perd son sens tactique, je dois en profiter ! »

Edgar sortit de sa cachette, constatant les fissures au sol. Armaldo tenta de chasser Scorplane en agitant sa jambe. Voyant un coup de griffe arriver vers lui, le scorpion lâcha prise et s'éloigna.

\- Tranche !

Steve bloqua le coup avec ses pinces. Il grimaça sous le poids du coup mais parvint à rester debout.

\- Voyons si ton Rapion de foire peut résister à une deuxième Tranche !

Armaldo leva son bras libre et abattit sa griffe sur Scorplane, lequel bloqua l'attaque de sa pince gauche. Steve s'enfonça dans le sol sous la force du coup mais resta debout. Andy s'avoua étonné.

\- Oskar, enterre-le dans le carrelage !

Armaldo poussa plus fort, jouant de son poids pour faire flancher Scorplane.  
Pour seule réaction, Scorplane ricana.  
Andy haussa les sourcils. Edgar sourit.

\- Ton Luminocanon de tout à l'heure est encore stocké dans les pinces de Steve. Scorplane est un Pokémon taillé pour la défense, il a converti ton attaque en l'équivalent d'un Mur de Fer.  
\- Qu…  
\- STEVE !

Steve fléchit les genoux et frappa le sol de sa queue pour sauter en haut, repoussant ainsi les griffes d'Armaldo.

\- Heavyy METAL CLAW !

Steve frappa Oskar sans retenue aucune.

\- Et Queue Poison !

Steve se retourna et gifla Armaldo d'un coup de queue. Le scorpion reprit ses distances en planant au sol. Mais Edgar n'avait pas fini.

\- Félix !

Mangriff courba son dos et hérissa ses poils tout en poussant un sinistre miaulement.

\- Griffe Ombre !

Mangriff sauta sur Armaldo et se déchaîna sur lui à coups de larges griffes d'énergie sombre. Andy vit rouge.

\- HGNNNN PLAIE-CROIX !

Armaldo fit luire ses bras et frappa en X, créant la grande croix d'énergie. Mangriff se dédoubla in extremis et atterrit au sol, laissant son Reflet se faire trancher.

\- Plaie-Croix, Steve !

Scorplane attaqua avec sa Plaie-Croix qui était clairement moins impressionnante. Armaldo bloqua le coup sans grande peine en croisant ses bras. Il s'aperçut alors que Scorplane venait de disparaitre.

\- Attention Oskar ! cria Andy.

Mangriff et Scorplane venaient de se positionner des deux côtés d'Armaldo. Ils sautèrent en même temps.

\- Allez ! cria Edgar en frappant dans le vide. Griffe Acier et Griffe Ombre !

Scorplane et Mangriff arrivèrent côte à côte et frappèrent Armaldo. Le grand Pokémon recula et faillit tomber en arrière.

\- Tu vois Andy ? cria Edgar. Voilà la force que j'ai bâtie grâce à mes amis !  
\- Vibraqua…

Une sphère d'eau apparut au dessus de Scorplane et Mangriff et s'abattit sur eux. Les deux Pokémon se tétanisèrent, sonnés par la douche glaciale. Edgar remarqua le regard sombre d'Andy.

\- Lame de Roc.

Armaldo créa cette fois-ci une dizaine d'épées de roche et les envoya vers le duo. Edgar comprit alors qu'il avait un choix douloureux à faire.

\- Steve ! Couvre Félix !

Scorplane reprit ses esprits et se plaça devant Mangriff. Le temps que ce dernier réalise ce qui allait se passer, Scorplane se couvrit la tête et le corps avec ses pinces et reçut les lames de roc. Mangriff assista, bouche bée, à son coéquipier en train de subir l'assaut.

Edgar serra les dents. « Désolé de te faire souffrir pour régler mon problème… »  
La dernière Lame de Roc explosa contre Scorplane, lequel resta debout un moment avant de s'effondrer raide KO.  
Armaldo était plus qu'exténué et seule sa détermination le maintenait debout. Lui et Andy constatèrent que Mangriff n'était plus là.

\- CLOSE COMBAT !

Félix surgit près d'Armaldo et se lança dans une furie de coups enragés, déterminé à venger son confrère.

\- Oskar, Plaie-Croix !

Armaldo n'arriva pas à bouger. Andy serra les dents.

\- Griffe Acier !  
\- … Ténacité !

Une lueur rouge couvrit le corps d'Armaldo.

Au même moment, les policiers avaient fini de parcourir tous les étages de l'académie et s'étaient rassemblés avant de monter au dernier étage.

\- Il y a un combat qui se déroule là-haut, dit le chef de l'équipe. Vu le vacarme c'est pas des Rondoudou. On débarque et on neutralise tous les Pokémon qu'on trouve, sans quartier.  
\- Oui !  
\- Compris !

Armaldo encaissa la Griffe Acier de Mangriff sans broncher, en fixant le petit Pokémon d'un regard furieux.

\- Poing Glace !

Mangriff ramena son bras en arrière, celui-ci chargé d'énergie glaciale. Armaldo cria et para le coup de Mangriff d'un coup de griffe. Andy s'en étonna et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'ordonner une riposte. « Oskar devrait être KO, pourquoi il résiste encore ? Son adversaire le pousse à se dépasser à ce point ?! »  
L'effet de la Ténacité se dissipa et le corps d'Armaldo libéra de la vapeur. « Jamais un adversaire de mon âge ne m'aura poussé aussi loin dans mes derniers retranchements. Newman… »

Les policiers finirent de dévaler les escaliers et inspectèrent rapidement les pièces à proximité. Le chef remarqua le couloir menant au studio où se trouvaient Edgar et Andy.

Mangriff était également à bout de forces et haletait. Andy ouvrit la bouche en voyant Oskar se démener encore pour bouger. Il plissa les yeux et serra le lecteur mp3 dans sa poche. Oskar brandit son bras face à Mangriff, ce dernier sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- Félix, tiens bon ! cria Edgar. Tu dois gagner, pour Steve !

Le regard de Félix s'illumina.

\- Oskar, attaque Tranche ! cria Andy.  
\- CLOSE COMBAT !

Félix rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force dans son poing. Oskar frappa vers le bas…

Félix évita de peu la griffe qui alla transpercer le sol.

Le chat-furet sauta, son bras luisant tendu en arrière, et frappa le torse d'Oskar d'un uppercut détonnant, un coup si dantesque qu'il souleva le grand Pokémon préhistorique au dessus du sol.

Edgar lui-même était étonné par la prouesse de son Pokémon. L'image de Mangriff dans les airs, face à Armaldo qui retombait, allait rester gravée dans son esprit comme l'un des moments clés des de son parcours de dresseur. Andy quant à lui était ébahi, admiratif et terrassé. Il regarda son Pokémon s'écraser lourdement au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Andy s'accroupit près d'Oskar et posa sa main sur la tête du Pokémon inconscient. Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball d'une main tremblante. Il avait réalisé plus tôt que ce combat n'avait plus de raison d'être, mais n'osait pas l'admettre en y mettant fin par lui-même. Avec son Pokémon le plus fort mis KO, Edgar venait de le battre sur tous les fronts.

Edgar prit Mangriff dans ses bras et le caressa.

\- Désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans cette situation, mon grand. Tu as été fantastique.

Félix frotta sa joue contre celle d'Edgar. Le brun rappela son Pokémon et se releva.  
Andy tomba à genoux, tremblant, et laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes. Edgar s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je… je veux revoir Cody…  
\- Moi aussi. Je t'aiderai à le retrouver.

Les policiers entrèrent dans la pièce, armés de leurs pistolets et Pokéball, puis se regardèrent entre eux, abasourdis. On leur avait promis un fou furieux et ils venaient de tomber sur un gamin vulnérable. Ils encerclèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Levez-vous doucement et révélez vos mains.  
\- C'est bon, dit Edgar, tout est fini.

Les policiers retournèrent au hall principal de l'académie, ramenant avec eux Andy, ce dernier menotté et accompagné d'Edgar. Certains des professeurs présents accoururent.

\- Espèce de sale petit vandale ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais accomplir…  
\- Ne commencez PAS ! somma Edgar.

Le professeur qui avait parlé eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Calmez-vous monsieur, dit un policier.  
\- Tout est sous contrôle maintenant, ajouta un autre.

Andy aperçut Noémie parmi les élèves et sourit. Elle accourut et marcha à côté de lui, la police ne voulant pas s'arrêter pour elle. Nadine regarda Noémie d'un air peiné.  
Andy eut un petit ricanement.

\- Tu es encore là, dit-il.  
\- Je… je suis désolée, Andy !  
\- Désolée pour quoi ? T'as rien fait.  
\- J'ai passé le voyage avec toi mais j'ai pas essayé de voir à quel point… tu allais mal…  
\- Aucune importance, oublie-moi.  
\- Tu étais son camarade de voyage itinérant ? dit un policier. On vous posera quelques questions tout à l'heure.  
\- Quoi, mais euh… j'ai rien fait, moi !

Andy éclata de rire.

\- Au revoir, Noémie. Dis à Fleuret que je suis désolé.

Noémie s'arrêta de marcher, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à se dire, tandis que les policiers continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie.

\- Je veux parler à mes amis, dit Edgar à l'un des policiers.  
\- Je reste avec toi, tu devras nous raconter ce qui s'est passé là-haut.  
\- Pas de problème, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Edgar s'approcha de ses amis, suivi du policier. Nadine prit les mains d'Edgar dans les siennes.

\- Ca va ? Tu as tiré les choses au clair ?  
\- C'était... intense. Je te raconterai.

Jawad posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edgar qui lui sourit. Guillaume avait les yeux humides.

\- Les flics ont mis une plombe à se pointer… je vous en dois une.  
\- En fait c'est plus monsieur Montelli qui nous a aidé, acquiesça Jawad.  
\- J'étais mort de trouille ! geignit Guillaume.  
\- Ca ira pour l'interrogatoire ? dit Nadine.  
\- C'est loin d'être mon premier souci…

Edgar sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et constata les multiples appels en absence et autres sms. Ne voulant pas de distraction pendant le combat, il avait mis son téléphone en mode avion.

\- Oh mon Dieu… maman va piquer une de ces crises…  
\- Tout le monde est au courant, dit Guillaume, des reporters sont présents à l'entrée de l'académie, d'ailleurs j'ai pas envie de passer à la télé !  
\- J'approuve, ajouta Nadine, on ferait mieux de faire profil bas…  
\- Et vos parents ? demanda Edgar. Vous leur avez expliqué ce bordel ?  
\- Déjà fait, dit Jawad. Enfin sauf les miens…  
\- Le directeur est dehors, il se prend les reporters en plein dans la gueule en ce moment, ajouta Guillaume.  
\- Doit-on vraiment le tenir responsable… songea Nadine.

Dubois entra dans le hall de l'académie et approcha vers les élèves.

\- Monsieur Dubois ! s'exclama Edgar.  
\- Vous êtes là ?! ajouta Nadine.  
\- Les jeunes… ce ne sont pas les meilleures circonstances pour se revoir, mais bon…  
\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ?  
\- Leur prof a eu le cran de me demander cette faveur, dit le professeur en pointant vers Guillaume et Jawad. Mais ça en valait la peine.  
\- On s'en doutait, dit Jawad. Merci beaucoup à vous.  
\- Ca ne fait rien, allons. Et puis, cette petite aventure m'a été bénéfique…

Dubois sortit son Hyperball. Edgar et Guillaume s'émerveillèrent devant la sphère jaune et noire.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois une Hyperball d'aussi près ! s'exclama Edgar. Comme c'est trop badass…  
\- Vous avez capturé le Métalosse ? demanda Guillaume.  
\- Non, le Donphan plutôt.  
\- Cooool…  
\- Félicitations ! sourit Edgar.  
\- Merci. Ecoutez les jeunes, aujourd'hui vous avez fait face à une situation qui sort totalement du cadre scolaire. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous vous êtes débrouillés mais sachez qu'en tant que dresseurs, vous devez toujours être prêts pour des affrontements inattendus. Le monde est plein de dangers et votre parcours ne fait que commencer. Inutile de dire que dans le futur je ne serai pas là pour prêter un coup de main.

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête. Le téléphone d'Edgar sonna.

\- Oulala…

Edgar dut se livrer à un interrogatoire où il expliqua tout aux policiers, lesquels s'étonnèrent de son récit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il allait se retrouver si tôt dans sa vie dans une salle d'interrogation comme dans les séries télé. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer les motivations d'Andy, tout en sachant que ça n'allait probablement pas atténuer la gravité de ses actes. Les officiers ne savaient pas trop s'il fallait le gronder pour son intervention ou l'en féliciter. Finalement, ils décidèrent de faire un geste d'appréciation en le raccompagnant au Centre Pokémon puis jusqu'à chez lui.

Edgar franchit la porte de sa maison, pas du tout prêt.

\- Papa, maman… sœurette…

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras tandis que son père lui caressa les cheveux. Sa sœur Ashley se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Edgar, mon grand ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
\- Non maman je vais très bien ! C'est mes Pokémon qui ont dégusté, je viens de les soigner au Centre Pokémon.  
\- Mais pourquoi vos professeurs ne vous ont pas protégé de ces terribles Pokémon ?  
\- Euuuh c'est un peu moi qui suis allé à l'action… les profs ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, et puis ils n'étaient pas nombreux, l'académie est peu fréquentée en ce moment.  
\- Content d'être née cinq ans plus tôt… souffla Ashley.  
\- Et l'administration n'a rien vu venir ! Dit Jeremy. Heureusement que tu en as fini avec cette académie !  
\- C'est pas la peine de leur cracher dessus… Bah pourquoi on fait le voyage itinérant, à votre avis ? C'est pour se débrouiller dans des situations comme ça !  
\- C'est bon tu t'es juste battu avec un camarade de classe, dit Ashley, tu n'as pas affronté des mercenaires ou un Pokémon légendaire !  
\- Crois-moi Ashley, tu n'aimerais pas te farcir un Armaldo enragé.  
\- Oh, ah ça oui.  
\- Ecoute mon chou, dit Delphine, pas de batailles surprises dorénavant, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Non, non, promis, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, crois-moi. J'ai faim, il y a quoi au déjeuner ?

Edgar passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre, songeant aux évènements du jour et discutant avec ses amis via réseaux sociaux. Le sujet se propageait de plus en plus sur internet. Les vidéos et les articles faisaient rage.

[Bataille titanesque à Mérouville, avec un adolescent comme instigateur]  
[Le directeur de l'académie de Mérouville s'explique suite à l'attaque insoupçonnée]  
[Vidéo : La police de Mérouville n'arrive pas à franchir l'entrée de l'académie]  
[Académie de Mérouville, théâtre de la délinquance déchaînée]  
[L'efficacité de la police et de l'éducation remises en question]

\- Les gars qui écrivent les titres doivent trouver ça limite orgasmique… soupira Edgar.

[Le plus jeune terroriste de Hoenn lâche des Pokémon hostiles à l'intérieur de l'académie]

\- Putain…

Edgar osa s'aventurer sur Twitter. Le hashtag #AttaqueMérouville figurait déjà parmi les plus populaires.

[ Romanesk : Il aurait pas fait ça s'il avait une copine…]  
[ MagmaPower44 : Comment a-t-il eu accès à ces Pokémon, déjà ?]  
[ caramelia_x : J'espère que la peine pour ce malfrat sera de 15 ans minimum. Rien à foutre que ce soit un gamin]  
[ saike_kôsen : Inacceptable ! La prochaine année scolaire je change d'académie à ma fille]

Edgar se leva de sa chaise, furieux.

\- Bande de crétins, vous n'avez rien compris !

Edgar reçut un appel de Nadine.

« Edgar ? »  
\- Oui Nadine ?  
« Il y a le ministre de l'éducation qui passe à la télé, il parle de ce qui s'est passé ! »  
\- Ah ouais ? Je me demande ce qu'il a à dire…  
« Va sur le site de Hoennews, ça passe en direct ! »  
\- Attends…

Edgar se pressa de consulter le site web de la chaîne et trouva le lien vers le reportage. Il cliqua sur le lecteur vidéo et le ministre de l'éducation apparut, en plein discours. C'était un monsieur en costume aux cheveux grisonnants – un fonctionnaire typique.

« Ces actes de délinquance ne peuvent être tolérés. Il va falloir revoir le système disciplinaire ! »

Edgar se remémora sa conversation avec Andy.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Gros crétin, tu n'as RIEN compris à cette histoire !

« Le ministère de l'éduction va adopter les mesures qui s'imposent pour éviter que ce genre d'incidents ne se répète. »

\- Mais on n'est pas tous Andy, tu vas transformer les académies en prisons ou quoi ?

Edgar se rappela alors de son interrogation. « Ces idiots de keufs ne se sont pas donné la peine de communiquer ce que je leur ai raconté… »

« Edgar, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire ? » dit Nadine au téléphone.  
\- Je sais pas…  
« Il parle de surveillance accrue dans les écoles et de patrouilles dans les quartiers sensibles ! »  
\- Oui, j'entends ça… je te rappelle !

Edgar raccrocha. Il regarda autour de lui et fit des gestes erratiques.

\- Oh putain, oh putain… qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

Edgar entendit un klaxon de voiture dans la rue mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Le klaxon se fit plus insistant.

\- Y'EN A QUI ESSAIENT DE SE CONCENTRER !

Edgar reçut un sms d'un numéro inconnu. « Regarde la voiture noire stationnée devant ta maison. »

\- Quoi mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Il alla au balcon. « C'est qui ? Ca peut pas être la police, ce n'est ni leur genre de véhicule ni leurs couleurs… »

Edgar fit des yeux ronds en voyant Dubois sortant du véhicule. Le professeur lui fit signe de la main.

\- Oh… oh l'enfoiré !

Edgar enfila un blouson léger et sortit de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte, croisant sa mère au passage.

\- Je sors !  
\- Hein, où ça ? s'étonna Delphine.  
\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Edgar sortit. Delphine suivit son fils et le vit monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Jeremy arriva et fit le même constat. La voiture démarra aussitôt et partit.

\- Jeremy, est-ce qu'on vient de kidnapper notre fils ?!  
\- Je sais pas, si c'est le gouvernement on ne peut rien faire !

Edgar découvrit la capacité de son professeur à conduire de manière dangereusement efficiente.

\- Euh, vous pourriez éviter de doubler tout le monde, ça me fout les jetons…  
\- Tu te rappelles le premier jour de notre voyage itinérant ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je t'avais demandé ton but et tu m'avais dis que tu cherchais quelque chose à accomplir…  
\- Oulala, ne me rappelez pas ça, c'est hyper embarrassant…  
\- Je crois que le moment est venu de faire ça.

Edgar leva la tête et regarda Owen, lequel souriait.

\- Fonce.

Le regard d'Edgar s'illumina. Owen arriva au ministère et stationna promptement. Edgar et son professeur sortirent du véhicule et franchirent la porte d'entrée d'un pas si énergique que l'agent de sécurité ne les interpella pas, croyant qu'ils étaient attendus.

\- Ca se passe là-bas. Tu es prêt ?  
\- Non mais je vais faire de mon mieux.  
\- Tu as des idées en tête ?  
\- Ouais bon on verra bien, si je réfléchis maintenant je crois que je vais me chier dessus.  
\- Je te fais confiance.  
\- Hm.

L'agent assis à côté de l'entrée de la salle de conférence de presse aperçut les intrus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Eh, vous deux ? Le ministre est en plein discours, vous n'avez pas le droit…

Edgar et Owen ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

\- Vous vous croyez où ? On n'est pas dans une épicerie ! Vous êtes qui déjà, parent et élève ?  
\- Spirituellement, oui, sourit Edgar.  
\- Edgar, dit Owen, je me charge de lui, va faire ce que tu as à faire.  
\- Ok. Ne détruisez pas la pièce !  
\- Je vais essayer.

L'agent s'approcha d'Edgar.

\- Petit, tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour, la séance n'est pas ouverte à n'importe qui.  
\- Dites ça au Donphan face à vous.

L'agent se retourna et vit Donphan en train de le toiser.

\- Quoi, mais… vous êtes sérieux ?!

Dubois ne répondit rien. L'agent sortit un Hariyama.

\- Forte-Paume !  
\- Harley, Souplesse !

Hariyama fonça et frappa du plat de sa paume. Donphan passa en dessous du bras de Hariyama et le souleva en l'air avec ses défenses. Hariyama retomba plus loin.

Edgar saisit le poignet de la porte « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de conférence. Une dame à proximité l'aperçut.

\- Allons mon petit, on s'est trompé de salle ?  
\- Vous me prenez pour un attardé ?

La femme recula, ne sachant comment répondre. Edgar remarqua que certains des caméramans s'étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Euuh… jeune homme, qu'est-ce que…

Edgar s'approcha du micro et regarda l'assemblée. Le ministre resta bouche bée, incrédule.

\- Salut. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce numéro ?! s'indigna le ministre.  
\- Nous sommes dans un pays libre, s'écria un journaliste, laissez-le parler.

Edgar regarda le journaliste et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Les autres journalistes brandirent leurs caméras et dictaphones, sentant le scoop. Le jeune homme balaya du regard l'assemblée face à lui. Pas moins d'une soixantaine de personnes. Tous des adultes. Il inspira et approcha son visage du micro.

\- Mon nom est Edgar Newman, et… Andy est mon ami.

Tout le monde était intrigué. Edgar hésita un moment, puis se lâcha :

\- Et, sérieusement… vous me débectez.

Des « Hon ! » retentirent dans la salle. Les adultes s'échangèrent des regards interloqués.

\- Andy est mon camarade de classe, on n'a jamais été très proches mais durant les six années qu'on passées à l'académie de Mérouville, j'ai pu observer son comportement et l'attitude des élèves et professeurs à son égard. Andy c'est le type qui s'énerve pour un rien, toujours prêt à se battre… mais ce n'était pas un tyran, il ne profitait pas de son caractère intimidant pour terroriser les autres élèves, pourtant il aurait pu le faire facilement. Et pour les profs… beaucoup le méprisaient à cause des excellentes notes qu'il avait malgré son insolence. Ils ne supportaient pas de ne pas l'avoir sous contrôle.

Edgar s'arrêta un moment. L'audience était captivée. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était filmé en direct, chose qui le faisait suer et trembler.

Jeremy, le père d'Edgar, bondit de son fauteuil.

\- Dorothée ! DOROTHEE !

Dorothée arriva en trombe, affolée.

\- Chéri mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Re-re-regarde, regarde !

Jeremy pointa la télévision du doigt. Edgar passait en direct sur Hoennews.

\- Quoi, mais, Edgar ?! S'exclama Dorothée. Le nôtre ?!

Jawad prit son téléphone et répondit à l'appel.

\- Oui, Guillaume ?  
« MEC ! tu vas pas croire ce qui se passe en ce moment même ! »  
\- …. Rayquaza est apparu dans le ciel ?  
« J'aurais préféré mais c'est encore plus fou que ça ! Regarde Delca-TV ! »  
\- Ok, ok… je te jure, si tu me déçois…  
« Vieux, je donnerais cher pour être avec toi et voir la gueule que tu vas faire ! »

Jawad zappa les chaînes de télé et atteignit Delca-TV. Il écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un cri.

\- EDGAR NEWMAN ?!  
« T'as vu ? A ce train là il va faire carrière en politique ! »  
\- Je te rappelle après, il faut écouter ce qu'il dit !  
« Ouais ok ! »

Jawad raccrocha et se pencha vers l'écran.

Edgar reprit son discours.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui explique ses méfaits d'aujourd'hui. En fait…

Edgar inspira, s'apprêtant à lâcher la bombe.

\- La problème réside avec la note qu'il a eue avec son diplôme. Dans l'administration on s'est arrangés pour lui retirer des points de sa note globale sans aucune justification valable. Il aurait du avoir au moins 17, mais on lui a donné 12,28. La note de discipline n'est pas suffisante pour faire baisser sa note générale à ce point. Andy est turbulent certes, mais c'est aussi un élève studieux. Evidemment, il ne peut pas consulter les feuilles des examens qu'il a passés et faire vérifier la véracité des notes qu'on lui a données par une partie indépendante. Donc il n'a rien pu faire contre cette injustice. Et donc… il a décidé de se venger.

Edgar s'arrêta un moment pour laisser l'audience digérer la gravité de la révélation. Le ministre rougit comme une tomate.

\- Et avant que quelqu'un ne m'arrête, je tien à préciser que non, je ne suis pas DU TOUT d'accord avec ce qu'Andy a fait, je considère que son attaque ne résout aucun problème et ne fait qu'en poser plus.

\- Cody ? Cody ! Tu viens m'aider à déplacer ses paquets, oui ?

La mère de Cody dirigea vers le salon. Le jeune homme blond était debout devant la télévision et ne montrait aucune réaction.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as pas l'habitude de voir les news…

Elle s'approcha de son fils et le trouva en train de pleurer.

\- Cody ? C'est qui ce garçon, tu le connais ? Cody ?!

Robert Fleuret regardait également la diffusion, seul dans son appartement. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, à la fois brisé par le sort d'Andy et touché par l'intervention d'Edgar.

\- Quel idiot, Robert, espèce d'immonde idiot… si seulement j'avais su m'y prendre avec Andy, on n'en serait pas arrivés là…

Noémie revenait d'une séance de toilettage de ses Pokémon. Elle compta l'argent qui lui restait dans son porte-monnaie. « Ca m'a coûté la peau des fesses mais il fallait bien les détendre après ce terrible combat… pffff mon argent de poche est encore loin, je ne peux rien m'offrir en attendant et j'ai pas envie de me mettre aux petits boulots... »

Noémie remarqua quelques personnes rassemblées devant la vitre d'un un magasin d'électroménager. Elle passa à côté de la petite foule qui semblait regarder des écrans de télévision à l'intérieur du magasin.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'un gamin ait organisé cette attaque…  
\- Est-ce que nos enfants sont en sécurité ? Et s'il y a d'autres individus comme lui ?

Noémie soupira. « Bon sang, tous les parents vont devenir paranoïaques comme pas possible. Merci, Andy… »

\- Et ce petit là, est-ce qu'il a au moins une autorisation pour venir parler, il a interrompu le ministre…

« Hein ? » S'étonna Noémie.

Elle se fraya une place entre les téléspectateurs de rue, plissa et les yeux pour bien voir ce qui se passait sur les écrans de télé et aperçut Edgar en train de parler. Elle en lâcha presque son sac à main.

\- NEWMAN ?  
\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda un monsieur.  
\- Un peu que je le connais, c'est un camarade de classe !

Les personnes autour de Noémie s'étonnèrent. La blonde entra à l'intérieur du magasin, décidée à voir ça de près. Les employés et visiteurs étaient également intrigués par cette intervention inattendue et regardaient avec attention.

\- Ce garçon ne finira jamais de m'épater… marmonna Noémie.

Dubois rappela Donphan. L'Hariyama était plus essoufflé que blessé.

\- Ce gamin est en train d'expliquer quelque chose d'important. Tout le monde veut l'entendre, même le ministre ne l'interrompt pas. Désolé d'avoir été agressif avec vous, mais si on vous reproche quoi que ce soit, je suis prêt à en assumer la responsabilité.

L'agent regarda Dubois, interloqué, puis rappela Hariyama en soupirant.

\- Mais ton ami a des liens avec la scène clandestine ! s'exclama quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. C'est un criminel !  
\- Et alors, tu m'as écouté ou tu viens de te réveiller ? Je ne défends pas ses actes, j'explique le contexte qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi !

L'homme se recroquevilla. Edgar était terrifié par sa propre insolence et suait abondamment. Mais il devait continuer.

\- Andy mérite d'être puni, mais tant qu'on ne s'est pas interrogés sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait, on n'aura rien résolu.

Edgar remarqua quelques hochements de tête dans l'assemblée.

\- Je veux dire, vous êtes des adultes, beaucoup d'entre vous ont des enfants, non ? Est-ce que vous savez réellement ce qui leur arrive à l'école ? Peut-être qu'ils sont des souffre-douleurs qui ont trop honte de vous en parler ? Peut-être qu'ils essaient de la drogue dans les toilettes ?

Dubois entra discrètement dans la salle, suivi de l'agent de sécurité.

\- Vous croyez que tout est sous contrôle, que les choses désagréables n'arrivent qu'aux enfants des autres, pas les vôtres. Les parents d'Andy étaient trop occupés pour essayer de voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, les profs étaient trop épuisés par leur taf pour essayer de s'approcher Andy…

Il baissa la tête, cachant un regard sombre.

\- Et nous, ses camarades de classe, on était trop rebutés par son tempérament pour l'approcher, et on avait déjà assez d'amis entre nous. On a notre part de responsabilité aussi. Si on s'y était pris de la bonne manière, il n'aurait pas fini comme ça.

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir sur ces paroles. Edgar réalisa qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Son esprit bloquait. Il commença à paniquer.

« Non idiot, ne t'arrête en si bon chemin, pense, pense à quelque chose ! Alleeeez… »

\- … Quand j'étais petit, en rentrant de l'école je passais à côté d'un clochard. Son nom était… Frank Modigliani.

Regards interloqués chez l'assemblée.

\- Je lui donnais un peu de mon argent de poche, et lui jouait de sa guitare et chantait. Mais en tant qu'enfant je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Il est mort quelque temps après, dans l'indifférence, sans que des proches ou amis n'assistent à son enterrement. Pour honorer sa mémoire, j'ai donné son nom à mon Pokémon académique.

Edgar baissa la tête, tentant de repousser ses larmes.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi des cas comme Frank existaient… et je ne veux pas qu'Andy finisse isolé comme lui.

Quelques personnes craquèrent.

\- Vous ne vous préoccupez pas des cas difficiles comme Andy et vous les laissez empirer. Vous continuez tranquillement vos vies individuelles en sachant qu'il y a des sans-abris, des dépressifs, des gens dégoûtés de la vie à cause de jobs merdiques ou de relations toxiques. Et moi, je suis sensé grandir pour devenir un adulte comme VOUS ?!

Ce dernier mot résonna dans la salle. L'audience était époustouflée. Dubois lui-même perdit son flegme.

\- Je préfère mourir dès demain plutôt que de devenir un adulte merdique comme vous !

S'ensuivit un silence de mort. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Edgar souffla, épuisé par son discours. Le front suant et la gorge sèche, il s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau à côté du micro et s'offrit quelques gorgées. Il souffla, rassemblant ses pensées et laissant planer un moment de suspense.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aura appris du cas Andy Belmont ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer à travers son acte, aussi inacceptable soit-il ? Vous parlez déjà de mesures disciplinaires… vous allez punir les autres pour un problème qui n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose que ce qu'a fait Andy ?

Edgar regarda les adultes.

\- J'ai affronté Andy dans un combat pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi il a lancé cette attaque. En tant que dresseurs, on a pu se comprendre à travers notre combat. Je suis venu ici pour partager avec vous le dialogue que j'ai eu avec lui. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il y a surement d'autres Andy ailleurs, des élèves isolés qui cumulent l'angoisse et la frustration comme une bombe à retardement. C'est notre job à tous de leur tendre la main, avant qu'ils n'explosent. C'est en cherchant à se comprendre les uns les autres qu'on pourra avancer. Certainement pas avec l'indignation et l'oppression. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout.

Edgar s'éloigna de la scène et sortit de la salle, suivi de Dubois. Certains des journalistes les suivirent mais Dubois les repoussa d'un geste du bras.

Edgar sortit du ministère en vitesse, ayant consommé toute son audace et ne voulant pas faire face aux questions de la presse. Il trouva Nadine qui l'attendait dehors. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai tout vu sur mon téléphone. Je suis fière de toi.  
\- Merci, Nadine.  
\- On monte en voiture, dit Dubois, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Le trio quitta les lieux. Nadine offrit un mouchoir à Edgar qui s'essuya le front et les joues, épuisé mais soulagé.

\- Ayant atteint l'âge d'émancipation, seize ans, Andy Belmont est jugé pleinement conscient de ses actes.

Le juge lança un regard vers Andy, lequel confrontait le jury en face de lui avec un regard neutre. Pas de colère ou de regret dans ses yeux, juste une résignation calme, presque digne.

\- Par contre, les parents du coupable seront civilement tenus responsables des dommages matériels qu'il a causés en lâchant des Pokémon dans l'académie de Mérouville. La réparation de ces dommages ne pouvant être que pécuniaire, les parents d'Andy Belmont devront verser une somme qui leur sera ultérieurement communiquée.

La mère d'Andy se couvrit la bouche. Son père tentait de garder son flegme, mais sa sueur et ses yeux ahuris ne trompaient personne.

\- Pourquoi il nous a fait ça, mon Dieu… dit la mère.  
\- Ceci dit, reprit le juge, Belmont a accepté de coopérer avec la police en indiquant des lieux de déroulement de combats clandestins à Mérouville autres que ceux précédemment identifiés. Il a également témoigné sur les activités illégales pratiquées là-bas, dont on peut citer la prostitution et les rencontres entre braconniers.

Les parents d'Andy regardèrent leur fils d'un air choqué. Ils savaient qu'il trainait beaucoup dehors mais ne soupçonnaient pas que ses escapades allaient aussi loin.

\- En vue de sa coopération, la peine de Belmont sera réduite à sept ans de prison ferme, dont la dernière année inclura des travaux d'intérêt général.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Andy, il semblait juste attendre que le procès se termine. La mère d'Andy se couvrit le visage, cachant sa honte et ses larmes, tandis que son mari baissa la tête, endurant cette calamité.

Noémie observait le procès, assise au fond de la salle. Elle avait vu Edgar – lequel était assis aux premiers rangs – mais n'avait pas osé l'approcher et ne comptait pas le faire à la fin de la séance. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait.

Edgar, Nadine et Dubois s'étaient retrouvés dans une glacerie. Edgar essayait tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit.

\- J'y crois pas, sur les réseaux sociaux, à la télé, ma tronche est partout ! Je vous parle même pas de YouTube et les forums, c'est la frénésie. Maintenant c'est super embarrassant de sortir de chez moi, j'ai envie de m'enferme dans ma chambre tout le reste de l'été…  
\- Mais tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, dit Nadine, tu n'as aucun regret.  
\- Hm. J'aurais quand même voulu devenir une célébrité en tant que dresseur, pas en tant que l'auteur d'une controverse médiatique… on commence déjà à faire des memes sur moi !  
\- Allons, donne un mois aux médias et ils passeront à autre chose, dit Dubois. Mais ton intervention fera réfléchir beaucoup de têtes et continuera à être discutée pour les années à venir, et ça, tu peux en être fier.

Edgar hocha la tête timidement.

\- Monsieur Dubois, dit Nadine, est-ce qu'on pourra vous revoir ?  
\- Navré Nadine, je pars à Sinnoh au début de la prochaine année scolaire, j'ai été muté là-bas.  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Edgar.  
\- Oui, je vais enseigner à l'académie de Vestigion

\- Merci pour tout, monsieur. On n'oubliera jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous.  
\- Voyons, c'était mon travail. Mon rôle est fini, volez de vos propres ailes maintenant.  
\- Oui monsieur ! Acquiescèrent Edgar et Nadine en cœur.

Owen sourit, fier de ses élèves.

Une fois chez lui, Edgar passa la nuit à parcourir internet, découvrant les retombées de son intervention, entre articles de presse...

[Les auteurs du trafic de note doivent être tenus responsables]  
[Scandale à Mérouville : Edgar Newman dévoile sa version des faits]  
[Brave intervention d'un jeune qui redonne de l'espoir]  
[Edgar Newman, avocat du diable ou voix de la raison ?]  
[Le directeur de l'académie de Mérouville promet de révéler les responsables du trafic de notes]

Et autres vidéos, publications, tweets et commentaires…

[J'ai pleuré. Un discours plein de bon sens]  
[Comment ont-ils pu priver ce jeune homme du fruit de ses efforts ?]  
[GG khey]  
[Le ministre il s'est chié dessus]  
[J'applaudis son sens de l'amitié. C'est très courageux d'avoir improvisé ce discours devant tant de personnes.]  
[Ca n'excuse pas les actes d'Andy Belmont mais ça met beaucoup de choses au clair, il y a beaucoup de failles dans le système éducationnel !]

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Edgar se tourna vers son père.

\- Fils, il est 1 heure du matin, c'est le temps de se coucher…  
\- Je sais, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.  
\- Ecoute… je ne savais rien de tout ce qui se passait à l'académie, ni même cette histoire avec ce sans-abri...

Edgar détourna le regard, embarrassé.

\- Mais je veux te dire que tu as eu aujourd'hui plus de boules que moi durant toute ma vie. Je suis fier de toi.

Edgar haussa les sourcils.

\- M'rci.  
\- Par contre ça va être embêtant que des journalistes viennent frapper à notre porte pour une interview !  
\- Tu m'étonnes…

Aéroport de Mérouville. Edgar, Guillaume et Nadine s'apprêtaient à dire au revoir à Jawad qui allait retourner à Holon, sa région natale. Guillaume avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- On ne peut pas visiter Holon pour le moment mais promis, dès que c'est envisageable on te fait signe ! sourit Edgar.  
\- Oui, vous serez les bienvenus.  
\- N'oublie pas de partager des photos de là-bas !  
\- Ouais, on veut voir les Aligatueur ! ajouta Guillaume.  
\- Ou les plages de cristal !

Jawad hocha la tête en souriant. Nadine s'étonna un peu de le voir ému. Les trois garçons se serrèrent dans une triple étreinte et levèrent leurs poings vers le ciel. Jawad se tourna ensuite vers Nadine.

\- Je sais qu'Edgar peut compter sur ton support donc je ne vais pas te demander de prendre soin de lui. Par contre garde un œil sur Guillaume, parfois il dit des choses embarrassantes mais il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions !  
\- Entendu, hihi !  
\- Hé ! s'exclama le blond.  
\- Bon. Je dois y aller.  
\- Porte-toi bien, Jawad, dit Edgar.  
\- Hm. Au revoir, Edgar, Guillaume, Nadine !

Jawad s'éloigna en tirant sa valise. Edgar et Guillaume continuèrent à agiter leurs bras en guise de salut jusqu'à ce que Jawad disparut dans la foule. Guillaume s'essuya les yeux larmoyants. Edgar le réconforta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Allez vieux, c'est pas comme si on ne va pas le revoir.  
\- Je sais, je sais… mais il va me manquer, ce con ! Snif…  
\- Arrête ou je vais chialer moi aussi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quels que soient les chemins que nous prenons, nous nous croiserons à nouveau.

Deux gardes menèrent Andy à sa cellule. Un silence morbide régnait dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent à sa cellule et lui ouvrirent la porte. Andy découvrit son nouveau chez lui : un lit étroit d'un côté, un petit bureau vide de l'autre. Une fenêtre au milieu de la pièce accueillait la lumière du jour.  
L'un des gardes enleva les menottes d'Andy et le toisa.

\- Ne tente rien, évite les histoires avec les autres détenus et tu pourras voir tes Pokémon dans pas trop longtemps.

Andy ne répondit rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
\- J'peux avoir un bouquin au moins ?

Dubois stationna, sortit de sa voiture et respira l'air frais au pied du Mont Couronné. Vestigion était une charmante ville riche en végétation, semblable à une version bien plus développée de Clémenti-Ville. Deux enfants passèrent à côté de lui, accompagnés de leurs Pokémon, un Ousticram et un Lixy. Le professeur sourit, ravi à l'idée de découvrir cet environnement nouveau.

\- Quel genre de gamins va-t-on me confier…

Edgar arpenta les rues et avenues de Mérouville d'un pas enthousiaste. Il arriva au croisement où Nadine l'attendait, habillée de sa robe bleue aux motifs de fleur. Ils prirent un bus et arrivèrent à l'université de Mérouville vingt minutes après. En franchissant son immense entrée, les deux bruns se retrouvèrent dans une large allée peuplée de garçons et de filles. Ils observèrent les espaces verts et les bâtiments imposants tout autour. Rien à voir avec la modeste académie où ils avaient grandi. Edgar se tourna vers Nadine.

\- Prête pour le premier jour ?  
\- Avec toi, oui !

Les deux s'avancèrent au milieu des étudiants en souriant, main dans la main, prêts à affronter ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

FIN

[COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEUR]

Et voilà, Les dresseurs de demain c'est fini ^^ j'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout et que vous n'avez pas trouvé cette conclusion abrupte. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, il y a du potentiel pour une suite (laquelle pourrait s'étendre sur une longueur similaire) mais pour tout dire, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. En fait je suis en train de planifier une nouvelle fic qui n'aura rien à voir avec celle-ci et qui sera bien plus longue. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai à Edgar et Nadine parce que je les aime beaucoup et que moi-même je suis curieux de voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

Il se peut que je publie une analyse de la fic (je crois qu'il y a un terme latin pour débriefing, post-machin, mais ça m'échappe) histoire de fournir plus de détails sur la conceptions de la fic et mes choix narratifs.


End file.
